My Vampire Academia rewrite
by thebigdeku
Summary: Izuku Midoriya spent his whole life wanting to be a hero after an accident he dies but is reborn as a vampire. He becomes a monster. Can he become a hero like this? He isn't sure but he will do everything in his power to try. Vampire!/Vigilante AU
1. first time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

At the young age of four Izuku Midoriya learned the unbelievably cruel truth that not all men are created equal. He was born without a quirk. While eighty percent of the population had some superhuman ability, but he was only human. Although he wouldn't be that way forever. He will eventually turn into a vampire. A creature of the night with superhuman strength and speed. However all of this power comes with a cost. He will have to contend for control over his body and mind with a seemingly unquenchable thirst for blood. His story started the day he met the number one hero. It started like any other day. He got up for school which ate breakfast with his wonderful mother.

'She's such a wonderful mother.' thinks Midoriya ' Even if she didn't say what I needed to hear back then.'

His walk to school was slow only so he wouldn't see bakugou before classes started. He doesn't want any burns before classes begin because he doesn't want to deal with them for the whole day. When he makes it to school he walks to his class and then to his desk. His classes go by normally until his home room at the end of the day.

"As third years you should all fill out these career forms. But who am I kidding? You all want to go into the hero course!" Shouts the teacher

The students respond with cheers and the activation of their quirks. Only two kids don't activate their quirks one being Izuku Midoriya and the other being Katsuki Bakugou.

"Hey teach don't lump me in with the rest of these rejects." Says Bakugou after jumping on top of his desk.

The rest of the class didn't take kindly to that remark and me it with their own retorts.

"Get over yourself"

"We have good quirks"

"Buzz of Pomeranian hair"

"Oh Bakugou you're going for U.A.s hero course right?" Asks the teacher

"Of course I am I aced the mock tests and have powerful quirk that's perfect for heroics." Shouts Bakugou arrogantly

"Oh hey Midoriya you're also going for U.A.s hero course right?" Asks the teacher.

"WHAT?"

"No way"

"You can't get in without a quirk"

"That isn't true. They got rid of that rule so I could be the first." Says Midoriya

"DEKU, DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN KEEP UP WITH ME WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT?!" screeches Bakugou while blowing up Midoriya's desk and knocking him onto the floor.

"It's not like I'm trying to compete with you. Please believe me.I couldn't even dream of competing with you. It's just that I've wanted to be a hero for so long and I don't think I could forgive myself if I didn't even try." Says Midoriya

"YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO TAKE THE ENTRANCE EXAM JUST TO TRY!? YOU WOULD DIE AT THE GATE. YOU CANNOT BECOME A HERO WITHOUT A QUIRK, YOU DUMB ASS!" Shouts Bakugou

"Hey Bakugou, do whatever you want after class but let me teach the class now." Says the teacher.

Bakugou glances at the teacher before shooting one last glare at Midoriya and then walked back to his desk to start the class back up. Once class was functioning again it was pretty normal. Although Midoriya couldn't help but overhear what his classmates were whispering about him when they thought he couldn't hear them. Once classes were over Midoriya took his time to pack his bag while this was going on Bakugou and his cronies walked over to Midoriya.

"We aren't done here Deku." Says Bakugou while grabbing Midoriya's quirk analysis notebook

"What ya got there? His diary?" Says Cronie number one.

"Kachan can you please give that back to me?" Asks Midoriya

"Hero analysis for the future? You're still on about that shit? It won't work. I'm telling you, the teachers are telling you, students are telling, even your own mother is telling you it won't work. You're too pathetic to take care of yourself so why would you even think of becoming a hero." Says Bakugou as he sets Midoriya's notebook aflame and throws it straight out the window.

"W-Why?" asks Midoriya

Bakugou ignores midoriya's please for justification and places his hand on Midoriya's shoulders while burning him.

"I'm only gonna say this once, don't apply for U.A. you damn nerd." says Bakugou as smoke from midoriya's uniform and shoulder filters through his fingers.

Bakugou begins to walk away from Midoriya before deciding against it.

"Oh I just thought of a way that you could become a hero. Pray you get a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof." says Bakugou

Midoriya lets out a low growl and turns to Bakugou with a fury in his eyes, only to be cut short by Bakugou menacingly generating explosions making it look like he's holding a ball of fire.

"You got something to say?" asks Bakugou

Midoriya responds with more silence

"He's not even going to say anything? I thought that he still had some fight left in him. He's so pathetic." says Cronie 2 as the trio leaves the classroom

"Yeah, why does he even think about being a hero? It's never gonna happen." says Cronie 1

Whatever the rest of that conversation held in store for Midoriya fell on deaf ears. Midoriya simply stood there in shock for a while before snapping out of his trance and heading home.

'Why would Kachan say that? If I actually did it he would be put in prison for instigating a suicide. Not that I would do it… right? I wouldn't … but I wouldn't have to deal with that soreness or the burns anymore. But I can't do that to mom. I'll keep living even if it's only for her and not for me.' thinks Midoriya before stumbling upon the fried remains of his notebook in the school koi pond.

"Oh would you look at that? My dreams are nothing more than fish food." says Midoriya

Midoriya puts his notebook back in his bag and keeps walking home.

'If I really can't be like All Might then what can I do?' thinks Midoriya 'Well maybe I can be like All Might in my own way. I can keep smiling just like him. I have to keep smiling. If I don't than I might not be able to smile again.' thinks Midoriya before walking under a bridge.

Midoriya's musings are cut short by a loud gurgling sound and a rather putrid stench coming from a man whole. A green blob of a sludge like substance flowed from the man whole.

"I had no idea he was in town. I have to find someone soon." says the sludge man

The man makes eye contact with Midoriya and lunges forwards onto Midoriya. It wraps around him and begins to suffocate him. To which he responds by flailing and trying desperately to escape the villains grasp.

"Don't struggle kid that will only make it worse for you." says the sludge villain.

'I'm dying. I'm dying. I'm not ready. I want to see mom one last time. Just five minutes would be enough. Please somebody help me. I can't go yet. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go… I'm already dead. Nothings gonna save me.' thinks Midoriya

"Kid you're my hero." says the sludge villain

'Hero… I'm his hero. I might not be able to save anybody but I will be like All Might' says Midoriya while forcing a smile onto his lips. 'Smile like him until the end'

"**Fear not citizen" comes a booming voice**

'All Might' thinks Midoriya

"**Texas Smash" Shouts All Might**

A shockwave comes off of All Mights fist and tears the sludge villain apart as Midoriya blacks out. When Midoriya begins to wake up he hears and feels a loud mildly irritating slapping. He opens his eyes to see the symbol of peace and the greatest hero on earth slapping him in the face repeatedly.

"A-All Might!"

"**I thought we lost you there young man." says All Might**

"Holy sh-crap it's All Might. All Might you gotta sign my notebook." says Midoriya before picking his notebook up off the ground and opening to a page with All Might's signature " You already signed it. Thank you so much. It will be passed down through the generations. It'll be a family heirloom. Thank you."

"**Okay well I have to go." Says All Might **

"Wait, I have so much to ask you." says Midoriya

"**I'm sorry but one of the opponent's a hero has is time." says All Might while crouching and preparing to take off.**

Midoriya reaches to tug on All Might's shirt to get his attention and the next thing he knows he is flying above the city looking down on the lives going on below, completely unaware of the situation overhead. Midoriya quickly wraps his arms around All Might's muscular legs to prevent himself from falling to his death.

"**Young man I appreciate the fanatics but please let go." shouts All Might**

"I'm sorry but I have so many questions for you." shouts Midoriya

"**Okay, I'm gonna land on that building over there." shouts All Might**

A sudden pain flared through All Mights body causing him to utter some expletives. Fortunately for him Midoriya failed to notice.

"**Shit" mutters All Might**

All Might redirects his flight to a nearby building and lands on the roof.

"I just saw my life flash before my eyes… It was more disappointing than I thought it would be." Mutters Midoriya

"**That wasn't a very bright move young man." says All Might "Now I really must be going." **

"WAIT" shouts Midoriya

"**I will not wait." says All Might**

'I have to ask him. He's the number one hero. He would know better than anyone else. He'll tell me I can be a hero. Because if I can't be a hero than what am I still living for?' thinks Midoriya

"Can somebody without a quirk be a hero? Can someone without a quirk be like you? It's been my dream since as long as I could remember. I wanted to be like you. I want to save everybody I can with a smile on my face like you. A fearless smile that makes everybody around me feel safe." says Midoriya completely oblivious to All Might morphing into a ball of smoke and then deflating in front of him until he looks up and immediately begins screaming. "Wait, you're not All Might. Are you an imposter?"

"I can assure you I am All Might, But in this form I'd prefer you call me Toshinori. And about this form, you know how people suck in their guts and flex at the pool well it's kind of like that." says Toshinori

"No way." says Midoriya

"Yes way, and about that fearless smile, you should know that their is plenty of fear behind that smile. I smile to make people feel safe and to trick the fear inside of me." says All Might

Midoriya felt as if his feet had grown roots into the roof. He couldn't move at all. He was captured by the words of his hero.

"I need you to look at this." says all Might before lifting his shirt and revealing an intricate spider web pattern of scar tissue " It's pretty gross right. I got this five years ago and due to enough surgeries to last me a lifetime. I'm alive but I can only maintain my hero form for three hours a day."

"Five years ago? Was it your fight with the Toxic Chainsaw?" asks Midoriya

All Might's eyes widen before he responds, " You're rather well informed but no it wasn't my fight with the toxic chainsaw. This fight wasn't made public. The symbol of peace cannot be daunted by evil. Kid There are some villains that are just too strong to beat. So can you be a hero, sorry but not without a quirk."

Midoriya felt like his whole world was coming down on him for the fourth time today. He knew All Might wasn't done talking and half heartedly registered that All Might was telling him he could be a police officer or a doctor but his words fell on deaf ears as Midoriya fell to his knees and began to cry. He didn't know what to do. He spent his entire life trying to smile for the world like All Might and now he couldn't even smile for himself. When a memory came to mind.

'If you want to be a hero so bad why don't you take a swan dive off the roof and pray for a quirk in your next life'

'I can't live anymore. Not like this. Living like this is worthless like me. People would be better off without me. Mom wouldn't have to cry everyday knowing I'm coming home day after wretched day with bruises, burns and scars. I need to do this I can't go any further.' thinks Midoriya

When Midoriya looked up he realized he worked his way over to the edge of the building.

'This is it' thinks midoriya

Suddenly a massive explosion shakes the earth, heats the air and manages to distract Midoriya from the jump. He runs down the stairs and out of the building and only when he reaches the ground does he remember what All Might told him.

'It's pointless to go.' thinks Midoriya before walking off.

Midoriya didn't know where he was walking all he knew was he wasn't stopping anytime soon. That's what his plan was until he stumbled upon a crowd with several pro heroes in it. Despite thinking it wouldn't get him anywhere he looked into the crowd only to see the sludge villain.

"Oh my god the villain caught kid." says a woman in the crowd

'The villain got out when I grabbed All Might's leg. This is my fault.' thinks Midoriya

Midoriya looks into the crowd before making eye contact with Bakugou who is being held by the villain before his breath stops in the middle of his throat and he sprints towards his tormentor in an attempt to save him.

"Kid get back here. You're going to get yourself killed." shouts some pro hero.

"You again?" shouts the villain " I'll make sure I kill you this time."

Midoriya interrupts the slime villain by throwing his backpack into the villains eye causing him to screech in pain and anger. Midoriya uses this time to grab Bakugou from the sludge and throw him to the pro heroes with all of his might.

"You damn brat." shouts the villain

Midoriya looks back at the villain only to be met with a powerful wave of sludge hitting him with the force of a semi truck. Midoriya gets sent flying across the street andover a building. Time seems to slow down through his eyes. He sees All Might burst forward and smash the villain into blobs of sludge. He sees the terrified look of the crowd. Both of the things he had just seen didn't compare to the look in Bakugou's eyes. He couldn't quite place the emotion Bakugou was feeling, it looked like fear? Anger? Confusion? But most of all it was apologetic. Bakugou's cruel words flashed through his mind once again.

'If you want to be a hero so bad then why don't you just jump off a roof and pray you get quirk in the next life.'

'Is this what you wanted Kachan.' thinks Midoriya

Suddenly Midoriya feels gravity's effect on him again as he plummets down to the cruel world bellow him. He lands with a sickening crunch and barely has the strength left to move when he notices some movement out of the corner of his eyes. He sees a tall woman with dark hair, pale skin, red eyes, and glistening fangs.

"I saw what you did back there. It was a rather interesting show you put on. I have to ask why did you help him after everything he did to you?" says the unknown woman.

The only thing that leaves Midoriya's mouth a wet choking noise and some blood.

"Right you can't really talk right now. I'm gonna assume the reason you saved him was because you wanted to be a hero right. If I could offer you a way to become a hero and the power to do it would you accept even if you had to lose your humanity?" asks The woman

Midoriya looks at her thoughtfully for a while before deciding to nod and become the hero he always wanted to be.

"You made the right choice. Now I have to take some of your blood. Although it is all over the ground so that isn't much of a problem.' she jokes before noticing the glare Midoriya is giving her " Next you need to drink some of my blood."

She uses the claws on the tips of her fingers to slice her wrist open and holds her hand out over his open mouth. The last thing he remembers is the unbelievably sweet taste of her blood a taste so good he could compare it to the nectar of the gods. It was a taste he would soon be all too experienced with.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody I just wanted to let you all know about some of the things I will be doing differently between this story and the original. **

**I plan on moderating Midoriya's power. I am going to put more of a struggle with him coming to terms with his powers and the other faucets of vampirism. I also plan on making him a vigilante for a short while before he enters U.A. I plan on having him meet other vigilantes as well as the hero killer stain. I am not sure about this part but I am considering making him meet the league of villains or more specifically All For One. Please tell me how you feel about that idea. I am also considering having him save Eri a lot earlier than he does in canon because I believe in Papazuku. Please leave a review on anything you think I could have done better and feel free to ask any questions.**


	2. I'm alive?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

'So this is it?' thinks Midoriya , ' this is death. I don't seem to be in heaven or hell. Maybe I'm in Purgatory. This isn't so bad. It's peaceful. I wish I could see something. Anything really this is just pitch black. It's a little boring. I always imagined Purgatory as an infinite field of flowing white or maybe silver grass. So what do I do to pass the time before I go to heaven. Gosh I hope I don't go to hell. My life was already painful I don't think I could handle a similar afterlife without losing my mind. Oh, I know. I should try to reflect on my life then Maybe I can go to heaven.'

**Ten Years ago**

Izuku and Inko Midoriya were waiting for the test results to see what Izuku's quirk would be. Izuku was so excited and happy at the prospect of getting a quirk. He didn't know it at the time but that happiness wasn't going to last much longer. The Midoriya's walked into the office after being called only for their hopes to be dashed by the words Izuku never even dreamed of hearing.

"Sorry kid. It's not going to happen." says the Doctor.

In the back of Izuku's four year old mind he knew he should have kept paying attention to his doctor, but how could he? He didn't have a quirk.

'Why won't I get my quirk? Everybody I know has a quirk. Why does everyone get one except for me.' thinks Izuku

Later Izuku would realize that the worst part about not having a quirk was lacking power but how people reacted to his lack of quirk. It was like a persons quirk was their defining feature. It was like it indicated their worth. Without a quirk he was seen as worthless. His parents seemed to believe he was worth something. Unfortunately for him he eventually heard what his father really thought about him during one of his parents numerous arguments most of which he was at the Bakugou house for. As luck would have it Izuku was at home for this argument. He still remembers every single word so vividly. He remembered his father's anger but more importantly he heard how angry mom got when the idea of giving him away came up. For years after he uses this memory to make himself feel important to someone even if it's only one person. In Izuku's opinion she's worth far more than one person. The argument happened roughly a two weeks after Izuku was informed of his quirkless status. During those two weeks his father was cruel to him even going as far as harming the boy, his boy, and not feeling sorry in the slightest.

Midoriya was in his room playing with his All Might figures when the conversation in the other side of the house became loud and heated enough for him to hear.

"I don't want to keep the little shit. He doesn't have a fucking quirk. Why can't you see he's fucking worthless." shouts Hisashi.

"Don't you dare talk about our son in that way." screeches Inko in defense of her baby.

"Inko I refuse to call that freak my child." Hisashi calls out.

"Well he is your child. You're going to have to get used to it and raise him with me." Shouts Inko

"I'm gonna try to put this in a way easier for you to understand. It's him or me. Which do you prefer." asks Hisashi.

At this point Izuku had left his room to hear their conversation better. He didn't know why but something made him hesitant to show himself so he chose to stay hidden.

"I'm sorry Hisashi, but if that's the way you feel you need to pack your bags." says Inko.

Hisashi stares at his soon to be ex wife in shock before his face contorts into a look of rage, " You bitch. You're actually gonna pick that worthless little shit over me?"

"Thats out boy Hisashi." says Inko

"No… there is no fucking way I made that quirkless freak." says Hisashi.

"Don't talk about our boy that way!" declares Inko angrily.

"That's not my fucking kid. Who the hell did you cheat on my with you dirty bitch." asks Hisahi

"How dare you. I'm a good person unlike you." says Inko

"Well you know what fuck you and your dumbfuck bastard child. If the two of you shits want me gone so damn bad, I'm fucking leaving." shouts Hisashi before walking out the front door slamming it on his way out.

Midoriya didn't know it at the time but that wasn't going to be the only person to turn his back on him. He also didn't know how often he would be hearing some variations of that man's cruel words. One thing he did know that stands true to this day is that his mother will always love him with or without a quirk. The next betrayal would be committed by his childhood friend who would take the whole school with him. It happened not long after his father left. Izuku looks back on it and wishes he saw it coming. The more he thinks about it the more signs their are. It took place not long after his father left him and his mother.

"Kachan, please stop you're hurting him." shouts a four year old Izuku trying to defend his classmate.

"You're really trying to play hero? You can't be a hero you're quirkless." says Bakugou

"If you don't stop I'll stop you myself." says Izuku despite how scared he really is.

"I think we have to teach Deku his place." Bakugou says to his lackies before the beat Izuku up.

This wasn't the last time Izuku would get beaten by his classmates. It was only the beginning of his personal hell. Day after day he would get hurt by his classmates wishing only to be friends or at the very least to be helpful in some way. For ten long and painful years Izuku would go through physical abuse at the hands of his classmates. He could take the physical abuse it was the verbal abuse that got to him. It dug its claws in and refused to let go of his mind. He grew up being told he was worthless and despite trying for so long he was starting to believe them.

'If you wanna be a hero so bad pray you get a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off a roof' echoes through Izuku's mind, 'Maybe he was right. Maybe I should have killed myself, but I guess the outcome was the same. Maybe he was right about reincarnation. If I'm lucky I will wake up with powers of my own.'

**With Inko**

When Inko heard about what had happened to her baby boy she was shocked, confused, but most of all she was terrified. As any mother should be if their child nearly dies. Inko didn't care about what was happening in the rest of the world all she needed to do was see her baby. She got to the hospital with a speed that would put All Might to shame and demanded to see her baby. When she got to see him he looked so pale she would have thought he was dead if it weren't for the nurses doctors reassurance that her boy was still alive. She was told he was in a coma and should wake up within a month. So she waited day after day until a week passed.

'I should have never disregarded his dreams like that. If he died I would have never got the chance to apologize to him for what I said that day.' thinks Inko.

**Ten Years Ago**

Inko and Izuku got back from the quirk specialist and Hisashi was out at work. Inko could tell her boy was crushed but she didn't know what to say. She decided to pull up a video that always put a smile on his face. It was a video of all Might's debut. Inko thought it was scary but Izuku loved it. She expected to see his brilliant smile return to his face but was instead met with more tears.

"Mom, He's such a cool hero. He always keeps smiling even when it's hard. Do you think I could be a hero too?" asks Izuku

Inko felt something in her heart break when she saw his face. Her boy shouldn't have that expression on his face. He should be smiling and laughing like he deserves but instead her he is crying. Inko didn't know what to say. What could she say? The only thing that come to mind through the internal turmoil she was dealing with was three words.

"I'm so sorry." Inko wails before embracing Izuku in a loving and apologetic embrace.

She regretted what she said to him for years after. She couldn't bring herself to talk about it. She was scared. Scared of seeing that pain in his eyes again. She felt like a coward, like she was too scared to properly raise her own child. Unbeknownst to her Izuku still and always will believe that he has the greatest mother in the world and nothing including All Might himself would ever begin to change that.

**Back to present**

'As soon as he wakes up I'm going to hug him and apologize for everything.' thinks Inko

Inko wouldn't know until several minutes later but her boys awakening was sooner than she imagined. After making sure she was ready to talk whenever he woke up she began to patiently wait by his bedside as he has been doing for the past week. She heard a low groan come from her boy. All she could do was stare at her boy with her eyes widened from shock. Izuku opened his eyes and glance around a little bit before making eye contact with his mom.

"Mom?" Izuku says questioningly.

"MY BABY BOY. I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY." Inko shouts.

"Mom I'm alive." says Izuku while looking shocked, " How am I alive?" asks Izuku

"If you'd like I can answer all your questions while doing my checkup." says A slightly familiar voice.

Izuku turns his head with some irritation and a slight crackling in his neck to see the woman who promised to keep him alive and give him powers.

"It's you." says Izuku with a surprised tone of voice.

"Izuku do you know her?" asks Inko

"I was nearby when the villain attacked I got him to the hospital." says the woman.

"Oh, thank you so much. I don't think I could repay you for saving my baby boy." says Inko

"There is no need to pay me. It is my job after all." jokes the woman.

"Well thank you anyways." says Inko

"As much as I would love to talk more I need to make sure your boy is recovering fully." says the woman.

"Then I'll give you some room to work and be back in a couple of minutes." says Inko before stepping out of the room.

"Alright Mr. Midoriya I'm sure you have lots of questions about what I told you when we first met. So ask Away." says the woman.

"W-Well I'd like t-to know your name." says Izuku

"My name is Ruby Rhodonite, but you can call me Ruby. Both my first and last name are shared with gemstones. Anything else? " says Ruby.

"How long have I been asleep?" asks Izuku

"You've been asleep for a week." says Ruby

"A WEEK!" shouts Izuku

"I understand this is surprising but please try to keep it down we are in a hospital." says Ruby

"Right. Sorry. What did you mean about giving me the power to be a hero?" asks Izuku

"Well, this is where the explanations get harder. Do you know what a vampire is?" asks Ruby.

"Like the bat?" questions Izuku.

"People are so obsessed with quirks they completely forget all about us vampires." says Ruby indignantly.

"I'm sorry but could you please explain what a vampire is." requests Izuku.

"Oh right. A vampire is an undead being with some form of powers that differ from vampire to vampire. My powers are mental and let me move things with my mind along with messing with other people's heads. The only real downside to being a vampire is we have to drink human blood exclusively." Explains Ruby.

"But what does this have to do with me?" asks Izuku.

"You're a vampire now." states Ruby

"I'm a vampire?" asks Izuku.

"Yup." says Ruby

"What kind of powers will I get?" questions Izuku.

"You're guess is as good as mine. We'll find out when you first use them." says Ruby causing Izuku to deflate a little.

"Wait… am I gonna have to drink human blood?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah we do. It's why I chose to work at a hospital I get to take some blood. I probably could have done the same in the hero industry, but that's too much work." explains Ruby.

"I can't drink human blood I was just a human a week ago." says Izuku.

" You can try to fight it but the bloodlust will move your body eventually. I recommend finding something that gets you blood without getting you trouble." says Ruby.

"I don't have a choice? How am I supposed to become a hero like this?" asks Izuku

"You could just take blood from villains." says Ruby.

"How am I supposed to not take blood between now and the time I'm a hero?" asks Izuku.

"Well you could become a vigilante." says Ruby

"I can't do that it's illegal." says Izuku.

"Okay fine. But it's gonna catch up to you eventually." says Ruby.

"Well I'm gonna fight it for as long as I can." says Izuku.

"It's harder than you would think but from what I've seen about your determination, you just might be able to fight it for a while. Any more questions?" says Ruby.

"When do I get to leave the hospital?" asks Midoriya.

"You should be able to leave after I finish my check up." says Ruby.

"Okay." says Izuku excited to go home because despite the fact he hasn't been awake very long he already feels like he wants to curl up in his bed and sleep the stress away.

"Oh. I should give you my number in case you have anymore questions about being a vampire." says Ruby.

"I normally do have lots of questions. I guess I'm just tired right now." says Izuku

"That makes sense the transformation process is very tiring but you should have retractable fangs and claws now." says Ruby.

"I should test those later, but I'm too tired now." Izuku says with a yawn.

"Then I should get to work on my check up and send you on your way." says Ruby.

After the check up Izuku and Inko were leaving the hospital. Izuku didn't think he would be able to stay awake for the entire ride back. He was right. The last thing he remembers before falling asleep was looking up to the full moon shining brightly in the darkness around it. Before Izuku knew it he was being woke up by his mother so that they could go up to their apartment. Izuku groggily got out of the car and up the stairs to the apartment. Izuku wanted to go straight to bed but Inko told him to shower first. Knowing that he put his mother through unbelievable stress quit recently he decided to oblige her. Izuku ran the water for his shower but when he stuck his hand in to check the temperature he felt a burning sensation that traveled up his hole arm. He looked down at his hand to see some skin had been burnt away despite the water being cold. He didn't know what it meant so he decided to ask Ruby.

"Hey it's me Izuku Midoriya I wanted to know if I might have any reactions to touching water?" asks Izuku.

Her response was nearly immediate, " Don't touch running water. If you want to clean yourself you need to take a bath not a shower." texts Ruby.

Izuku took her advice and found no pain in the water. He was finally able to relax. Or so he thought. He felt hungry and he remembered what Ruby said about drinking blood. He tried to walk back to his room but was stopped by Inko.

"Hey Izuku." says Inko

Izuku had never felt an urge as strong as the one he was currently trying to fight off.

"Hey Mom." Izuku says struggling to speak without turning teeth to fangs and doing something he would never forgive himself for.

Inko seems to notice his difficulty talking before saying, " You seem tired you should get some sleep and we can talk in the morning.

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty tired. I'll see you tomorrow." says Izuku before heading to his room and lying down.

'What the hell was that? Is that what I'm gonna have to deal with' thinks Izuku.

'You could just be a vigilante' flashes through his head

'...I thought I shouldn't but If I don't I might hurt someone innocent. I won't make up my mind yet, but I really should consider what she said along with my other options. Which I don't seem to have much of.' thinks Izuku.

Izuku tried to sleep but he had trouble. When he finally got to sleep his brain forced images of him losing control to his bloodlust around his mother. He only knew one thing about what he was going to do next, and it wasn't get any sleep.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

So I plan on trying to put lots of emphasis on izuku's blood lust. I also plan on having Izuku's powers be strength, speed and regeneration. The normal vampire powers. I think he was too strong in my first fanfiction. I plan on making this a little bit dark. I rated it M for Murder. When I make Izuku a vigilante I am thinking of having him meet Eraserhead and Stain. I am also thinking of having Izuku gather a team of people like stain, dabi, toga, and the vigilantes from the vigilantes manga to attack overhaul and save Eri. I want to know if you guys think that is a good idea or a bad one. I want to set the time back a little bit so that I can have Izuku spend more time dealing with his new body, build his reputation and skills as a vigilante, and spend more time with Eri before he starts attending U.A. I'm gonna start responding to comments now.

**Guest: I read blood butterfly and it is the reason I wanted to rewrite the story with more emphasis on the vampire transformation.**

**Atomicdragon59: You brought up a good idea with Eri making Izuku feel human again and I now plan on using it. For Izuku and Bakugou's relationship I want Izuku to be livid with Bakugou. I think their dialogue would go like this**

"Shut up Deku, I'll kill you."

Izuku leans into his ear before saying, " You already have."

**I did plan on All Might feeling horrible about what happened to Midoriya but I also want Midoriya to be pissed at All Might for what he told him. Also the thought of Inko watching her baby get killed by a villain on live television didn't occur to me and I might put it in nightmare and have Izuku comfort her.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: Thanks for the support and I while try to keep your advice in mind while I write.**

**Ken-TheReader and 150: I'm gonna have Izuku save Eri early and nothing is gonna change my mind.**

**RaudomGny: Thanks for the words of encouragement. I may have explained this poorly but I intend for Izuku to join U.A. with the start of the year like everyone else. Sorry for the poor explination.**


	3. recovery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Izuku slept for an hour at the most and he was exhausted when he woke up. He wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and go to sleep but he doubted he would be able to if he tried. And he still had to see what his powers were. If he wanted to get into U.A. he would need a good grasp on his powers in the next He had twenty months to find and control his powers whatever those were. He decided to keep a notebook on anything he discovered. He heard footsteps going up to his door.

He heard two knocks to which he replied, " Come in."

"Hi Izuku." says Inko as she comes in to his room.

"Hi mom" replies Izuku.

"How are you feeling?" asks Inko

"Despite sleeping for a week I feel tired." jokes Izuku

"Well try to relax sweety. I wish I had more time to talk, but I have to go to work. I already missed a week and my boss doesn't want me to miss anymore." says Inko.

"I'll try to relax but I might go for a walk sleeping for a week makes you go numb. Also your boss sounds evil." says Izuku.

"Oh he is but he pays the bills." Jokes Inko "But I do have to go now, so if you go for the walk don't work yourself to hard."

"I'll try not to." says Izuku.

"Bye sweetie." says Inko as she steps out of Izuku's room.

"Bye mom." says Izuku.

Izuku spent hours lying down and thinking. About what happened with the villain. What Bakugou said to him and unlike before Izuku found himself being increasingly unforgiving and furious with the way Bakugou treats him. He hopes his vampiric powers can put Bakugou in his place, but he isn't betting on it. He thinks about what Ruby told him. About being a vigilante.

'Where would I even start? What would I do? Would I just go to the bad parts of town and wait for something to happen, then stop it.' thinks Izuku, 'Actually that last part doesn't sound horrible. But I still want to be a hero like All Might.'

Izuku begins to remember his conversation with All Might and much like before while thinking about Bakugou it angered him although not to the same extent.

'How dare he say I can't be a hero. I saved Bakugou's life when none of the actual licensed heroes even tried. They just sat there and were fine with watching a teenager die in front of them when they had the power to stop it. Everyone there was so busy thinking about their quirks none of them even tried. They all think quirks are so important but I did what they couldn't and I didn't use a quirk.' thinks Izuku who is now livid with the way things went the week before.

Izuku got out of his bed and began to pace back and forth around the apartment fuming at the injustice of it all and the hypocrisy of the heroes.

' I have to go do something to clear my head. I should try going for a walk. ' thinks Izuku.

Izuku brushes his teeth before thinking that he might have to treat them any differently now that they can transform. He decides to ask Ruby for advice.

"Do I have to brush my teeth differently now that I have fangs?" texts Izuku.

"Brush with normal teeth then do it again with fangs out. Also flex your gums to get fangs and fingers to get claws. Flex again to put them away." replies Ruby.

Izuku thanks her and brushes his fangs. He then fills the sink with water to wash his hands as he remembers and still sees what happened when he touched warm water although the burn seemed to heal and become a scar pretty quickly. He heads back into his room to get dressed in something comfortable like sweats and t shirt when he comes to the realization that he is surrounded by All Might merchandise which only serves in ruining his already distressed emotional state.

Izuku isn't one for swearing, although he soon will be, has only one word come to mind at this revelation, "Damn."

Izuku doesn't know what he wants to do with all of his All Might merchandise but he does know that he doesn't want to see it anymore. He spends a portion of the day removing all of his posters, figures, and All Might clothes into a box in his closet. What he still has left to wear is mostly plain green, grey and black shirts so he decides to wear a Black v neck T shirt that accents the lean but powerful muscles that he only noticed the transformation had given him while he was putting on the shirt.

'I wonder if all vampires are muscular. Or maybe I just got super strength from my transformation.' thinks Izuku.

He chose to wear a pair of black jeans along with his shirt. Once he had his outfit on he got his wallet,phone,and keys and then he stepped outside and went for his walk. He didn't really know where he was going he just wandered around. He was aware of a numb pain hitting him whenever his skin touched the sunlight but decided to ignore it and ask Ruby later. He walked by the school, the alleyway where he was first attacked by the sludge villain, the building where All Might told him he couldn't be a hero, and he finally went by the scene of the crime in which he and bakugou fought the sludge villain. During this time he didn't know how to feel with all of the memories coming at him. He didn't really feel anything at all.

'Apathy is better than feeling crushed I guess.' thinks Izuku

Izuku decided that it would be a good time for him to head back home. His walk home was mostly uneventful. He didn't expect anything major to happen. So when Bakugou and his lackeys turned the corner Izuku finally started feeling any sort of emotion and he felt fucked.

He didn't know what to do or say. Would they hurt him? Would they give him pity? Would he lose control of his bloodlust and hunger which had started bothering him at some point during his walk. All he knew is the second Bakugou turned that corner and they made eye contact his day was only going to get worse from here.

"Oh If it isn't Deku?" says one of Bakugou's followers who Izuku doesn't remember the name of.

"It is." replies Izuku Trying to be as snarky as possible without getting hurt.

"Are trying to be a smart ass now?" says Bakugou's other follower he whom Izuku decided to call finger man due to his extendable fingers.

"And if I am?" asks Izuku

"Then we'll kick your ass." says the other bully whose name and quirk Midoriya can't remember..

"I know you're not gonna kick my ass." says Izuku causing Bakugou to raise his eyebrows at Izuku's sudden willingness to swear.

"You're getting ballsy you shit stain. Come on Bakugou, let's kick his ass." says Finger Man.

"Bakugou's not gonna do a damn thing." says Midoriya while hiding his true anger behind a smirk.

"Fuck did you just say?" says Bakugou while gritting his teeth in anger.

"I said your not gonna do damn thing. And do you want to know why?" replies Midoriya

"Alright fucker, tell me why." says Bakugou.

"It's because I got put in a coma for a week because I save you." says Midoriya.

"I DIDN'T NEED YOU HELP, SHITRAG!" shouts Bakugou.

Midoriya made eye contact with Bakugou and for the first time in his life Bakugou saw that Midoriya was angry. Although Bakugou didn't know the extent of Midoriya's rage he didn't think he was going to like what he is about to hear.

"Well I guess I'll just let you die next time." says Izuku calmly.

At this Bakugou and his followers fell silent. They didn't know what to say to that. Because what are you supposed to do when the nicest kid in school who helps everybody even those that hurt him looks you in the eye and says he will let you die. Most would be struck speechless and for a moment Bakugou was speechless. He sooned regained his anger and ability to speak.

"Fuck you Deku. I'll fucking kill you." shouts Bakugou.

" You already have." says Izuku before he walks off back towards his house.

He can hear Bakugou's followers talk about running him down and beating him. He doesn't care. His taken every beating that they could give him so far and he's always got up and headed home. He hears Bakugou say it doesn't matter and that he just wants to get down to the seven eleven and get his protein bars.

'I honestly expected to get hurt by something today but I guess the emotional pain from that conversation will have to cover for my daily physical pain intake… Jeez that was sort of morbid. But I guess that's what happens to somebody when the die and wake up. That was still too morbid.' thinks Midoriya before deciding to shut off his brain for a little while and just walk home.

Midoriya looked down at his phone and saw that his mother would be home soon. He decided to pick up his pace. He made it back home a little while before his mother would arrive. He felt his stomach growl at him and he remembered that not only has he not eaten today he can't without risking hurting somebody. So he decided to deal with it because he knew he couldn't forgive himself if he sunk his fangs into somebody. He decided to distract himself by watching the news. He saw what All Might had done throughout the day. It didn't help his mood in the slightest. He also saw that the Hero Killer Stain struck down another hero in a nearby town. That caught his interest but couldn't really help him cope with his hunger. The last thing he saw was a story about a group of three vigilantes that were doing work not too far away from where he lived. He heard keys jangle outside the door to his house and realized that his mother was coming home and they had to have a talk about everything that happened. His mother opened the door to find him sitting on the couch.

"Oh Izuku, I wasn't sure if you were going to get out of bed today." says Inko.

"I went on that walk I was talking about." says Izuku.

"How was it?" asks Inko as she puts up her purse.

"It was relaxing… I saw Bakugou while he was out walking somewhere." says Izuku.

"How is he doing after all of that?" asks Inko as she sits down.

"He was doing okay, I think. He was a little quieter than usual and cursed a little less. I think he might be a little shaken but not enough to hold him back." replies Izuku.

"That's good to hear. Now Izuku-" says Inko

'This is it. She's gonna start asking question.' thinks Izuku wishing he knew what to say to reassure his mother.

"How are you taking this? Tell me everything. I know you have a tendency to not tell me things so that I don't worry about you. And that's really brave of you, but I need you to be honest with me. This is for your sake as well as mine so I trust you won't hold anything back from me." says Inko while maintaining eye contact with Izuku.

"How I'm feeling?" questions Izuku, "Well I don't really know. I feel so many different emotions but I'm not able to figure most of them out. It's like I'm awake but nothing feels real. Like I'm still dreaming that I can come back, but nothing feels real. I'm scared that my visions going to fade into darkness and I'm gonna be in that comma again and all of this is going to be a dream. But most off all I feel this new tiredness that I've never experienced before that seems to refuse to go away."

"Oh, Izuku that must be so hard to deal with. You shouldn't have to go through that all on your own. Nobody your age should have to go through that. Actually nobody of any age should have to go through all of that. I'm gonna make sure that you don't go through this alone. I'll be there for you. You're such a good child. When I saw you run towards that villain I was terrified. I thought that you wouldn't be able to do much considering the heroes couldn't but you did what they couldn't. You had the courage to run at that villain and save somebody that was so mean to you for all of those years." says Inko.

At that last sentence from his mother's speech it occurred to him that she knew the way that Bakugou treated him and how much that must of hurt her.

"Y-You knew?" Izuku asks.

"I've known for a while. I've tried to get Mitsuki to stop him and she has tried too but they just can't control him. I've spent so much time trying to avoid your problems. Well, I'm done just standing around and hoping things will get better for us. I'm going to be there for you. I'll go and slap Bakugou if that's what it takes." says Inko with determination.

"I appreciate that sentiment but I don't think you'll have to hit Bakugou. I'm done … do you mind if I swear?" asks Izuku

"I'll allow it just because I know this is stressful for you." says Inko

"I'm done taking his shit. If he speaks to me in a degrading way I'll talk back and if he hits me I'll hit back." says Izuku.

"I'm glad that you're going to stand up for yourself but please try not to get into fight." says Inko

"I'll try not to but knowing Bakugou I might just have to fight." says Izuku

"Only when you have to." says Inko

"Only when I have to." confirms Izuku.

"There's one more thing I want to talk about." says Inko

"What is it." asks Izuku.

"I'm not sure if you remember this, but when you were younger and you just found out that you were quirkless you asked me if you could be a hero. I didn't know what to say. My mind just froze up. All I could say was-" says Inko before getting cut off.

"I'm sorry." says Izuku.

"Y-You remembered?" says Inko.

"I remember a lot of things from around that time despite me being so young." says Izuku.

"...D-Do you remember the day your father left." says Inko only know realizing she had been crying for some time.

"I remember it clearly." says Izuku.

"I'm so sorry." says Inko

"You don't need to be. I remember everything he said, but none of that stuck to me. The thing that stuck to me was what you said. You defended me. You just wouldn't give up on me even when everybody else did. When I had almost nobody I always had you. You sent away your own husband just to keep me." says Izuku.

"Thank you for having so much faith in me." says Inko.

"You deserve all of it." says Izuku.

"Is there anything else we need to talk about?" asks Inko

Izuku briefly debates telling her about vampirism but decides to give that some more time as he hasn't come to terms with that yet. He doesn't know where to begin when explaining it so he decides to wait until he is ready and then he will tell her. After this talk Izuku and his mother started making dinner. Izuku didn't know exactly how eating normal food would affect him so he sent a text to Ruby.

"What would happen if I ate human food?" asks Izuku.

"It would completely disintegrate in your stomach and you wouldn't get any nutrition from it. So basically nothing happens also food will lose all taste in your mouth or it will just taste bad. It depends on the food." says Ruby.

After Izuku and his mother finished making dinner. They ate in silence as they felt everything that needed to be said was already laid out. Izuku found that none of his food tasted bad but didn't exactly taste like anything at all just like Ruby said. After he finished eating he went to take a cold bath. He put on his pajamas and looked in the mirror noticing he got a little bit taller. Izuku and his mother usually go to sleep very early but Izuku decided to lie down look at the news on his phone, only to see more of All Might. He once again realized how hungry he was and wanted to find another distraction from the ever present pain that had suddenly spiked. He figured that he should go to sleep soon because there was nothing that he wanted to see. He was about to go to sleep when he got a text from Ruby.

"Have you had anything to drink." asks Ruby.

"I haven't drank yet." replies Izuku.

"You need to drink soon. If you keep doing this to yourself you're gonna lose control. Don't do something you might regret." says Ruby.

"I know I should drink but I want more time." says Izuku.

"You don't have more time." says Ruby.

"Do you have any suggestions?" asks Izuku.

"I was gonna ask you to meet me tomorrow to talk about the powers that all vampires have. We can talk more about it then. Meet my by the hospital around 9:00." says Ruby.

"Okay, Good night." says Izuku.

"Good night." replies Ruby.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**The powers I mentioned in Izuku's conversation with Ruby are just the enhanced senses. I want to make the next chapter about Izuku studying the super strength he is gonna get. I'm gonna have him clean the beach like usual but it won't take as much time as I want him to spend most of his time as a vigilante which I plan on him becoming soon. Maybe next chapter. I want him to move without thinking to help someone from a villain. During the fight he will draw blood and be unable to stop himself from drinking blood for the first time.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: I am trying to keep him strong but balanced. I will incorporate some other aspects of vampire mythology. He will appear in some mirrors but not others. The reason vampires are known for not appearing in mirrors is because they used to be backed with silver but if another metal is behind the glass then he can be seen. I want him to show up in pictures and videos but I want him to be able to have an incognito mode where he can't be recorded or have his picture taken. I'm really in love with the idea of izuku and his crew of misfit vigilantes working together to fight the eight precepts of death. I want eraserhead to know that he is a vigilante but I don't want to say how he meets him because I have a big plot point planned for that. I've made him angry with bakugou but I want to go further into that. I also want to expand on Izuku's disdain for All Might. He still respects him though. Also thanks for the advice with dialogue I really think it helped. Also thanks for commenting regularly with helpful insight and nice thoughts.**


	4. Guess I'm a vigilante now

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Izuku woke up with a pain in his stomach that refused to go away. He knew it wasn't healthy to avoid eating but he knew that he would regret feeding himself even if he eventually got over it. He didn't know what to do. He could smell blood from all around him, whether it be his mothers or that of someone in an apartment near his. He decided to get out of bed and look for something that could distract him from his hunger. He brushed his teeth and then his fangs. He took a cold bath hoping to get a distraction in the frigid water only to find his stomach growling louder and with more passion than before. He looked at his clock and found out that it was still only six in the morning. He knew his mother would wake up soon. He was uncertain if he should be happy for a distraction or scared by the possibility of losing control around his mother. When his mother woke up she began to converse with him.

"How did you sleep?" asks Inko.

"I slept well but I wish I slept more." replies Izuku.

"And how are you feeling?" asks Inko.

"Stiff… still shaken up… I think I need to clear my mind some more. I'm gonna go for another walk." says Izuku.

"Okay. Take your phone and keep in touch with me." says Inko.

"I will. Bye Mom." says Izuku before grabbing his phone and heading out the door.

Izuku began walking around. Much like his last stroll he had no destination in mind. He was panicking a little. Tomorrow is Monday and he doesn't want to spend a whole day at school with Bakugou. He just wants to find a way to get rid of his hunger that doesn't make him feel guilty to think about. He keeps these thoughts in mind as he strolls for hours. Every hour he texts his mom the name of the street he is on and tells her that he's fine. He walks his way down to a beach that he sees is called Dagobah Municipal beach park. The entire beach is covered in garbage but he doesn't seem to notice the smell. He walks into the beach and manages to climb his way up to a chair on top of a pile of garbage that is high enough for him to look out into the horizon and watch the waves come in to shore. He can see the water ripple in the distance with influence of the moon overhead. He wonders if the sun feels so much hotter than usual is because of his vampiric body. He sends a text to his mom and ponders his humanity or lack thereof. He decides to work his way down the pile of trash. When he gets to the bottom he hears a loud series of bangs behind him and sees a refrigerator falling on him. He puts his arms out in a desperate attempt to save himself when he finds that the fridge was stopped by his hands and seems to way nothing in his hands.

'I've got superstength.' thinks Midoriya.

He tries to push the fridge off of his arms and sends it flying into the pile of garbage.

'Holy shit I've got super strength.' thinks Midoriya again, ' I've got to test the limits. How much can I lift? How hard can I punch? How hard can I kick? How fast can I run? How far can I jump? Does this come with added durability? Will drinking blood increase my current strength? Will me avoiding drinking blood make me weaker?'

Midoriya spent the rest of the day figuring out his powers. He could lift one truck loaded with appliances. One fridge, one washer, half a dryer, three microwaves, eight toasters, and a motorcycle. The motorcycle actually still worked and he made the decision to hide that away in the rocks that people without strength and mobility enhancing powers couldn't get to the top of. Speaking of mobility enhancers he could jump about eight times as as high and as far as a truck with a refrigerator, oven, washer, dryer, dishwasher, and an entire light pole. The light pole baffled Midoriya.

'How did it get on the beach? And who left a working motorcycle here. Well If I did choose to be a vigilante that Motorcycle could be useful. Although none of those thoughts are as interesting as how someone managed to drag an engineless truck out to this beach.' thinks Midoriya.

He also found a speed gun. The kind they use to see how fast a pitcher can't throw a baseball. He found out that the fastest he could sprint was sixty miles per hour or 96.56 kilometers per hour. The more Midoriya used his powers the more he realized he could be a hero. Even if he wasn't a hero or a vigilante or any other kind of crime fighter he knew he could finally help people. He decided to send another texts to his mother before cleaning the beach so that others could enjoy it. It was a split second decision but he wouldn't come to regret it. He didn't know what to do with the garbage so he decided to try to make it take up less space so that he could do something with it later. He crushed some of it so that it was smaller but he didn't really have a concrete plan set in place. He decided he would have to wait until later. He was working so long that the sun had gone down and twilight had passed. The clouds went away from the sky and stars took their place. He was worrying his mother a little but since he kept checking in she allowed it. Midoriya saw that it was getting close to nine and he knew that he had to take a break to go visit Ruby and talk about vampirism. He didn't want to stop working because work meant a distraction not only from hunger but from his mental turmoil that threatened to overtake him if he isn't careful. He sent his hourly text a little early and got on his way to the hospital to talk with Ruby. He made it to the hospital a little before nine and waited on a bench near the entrance while staring up at the stars and moon. About a minute after nine he saw Ruby walk out of the hospital. She began to look around before spotting him on the bench waving at her. Upon seeing him she walked over and sat next to him.

"It's a nice night isn't it?" asks Ruby.

"Yeah. It is." replies Izuku.

"Our powers actually become stronger at night." says Ruby.

"Oh. That's interesting I should look into that." says Izuku.

"So. Have you figured out what your power is?" asks Ruby.

"Are all vampires strong enough to lift several trucks worth of weight?" asks Izuku.

"No." replies Ruby.

"Then I have super strength." says Izuku.

"How did you learn about your powers?" asks Ruby.

"I caught a fridge that was going to crush me." says Izuku like it's no big deal.

Ruby stares at Izuku with a confused expression before saying, " You almost died again."

"Oh… Oh shit. I almost got crushed by a fridge. How have I not thought about this before?" says Izuku with a panicked tone of voice and erratic speech.

"It's probably because you found out that you have super strength." says Ruby.

"Oh right, the super strength is so cool." gushes Izuku.

"Yeah… How did you learn about the thing with the trucks." asks Ruby.

"I spent most of my day testing my powers at the beach. The one downtown that people dump garbage in. I found a truck and stacked about a trucks worth of appliances into the truck bed and started lifting that." says Izuku.

"That's impressive." says Ruby.

"Thanks." replies Izuku.

"So I wanted to get to my main reason for bringing you hear." says Ruby while getting off of the bench and taking a couple of steps away.

"And what would that be?" asks Izuku.

"I want to talk about all of the powers that vampires have. Not just the ones that individuals have. We all have some regeneration. Which is why I can do this and not feel fear for my lungs." she says as she lights and begins to smoke a cigarette.

" we can also grow claws and fangs as I've previously mentioned. We can turn into bats and also communicate with bats. Now do me a favor and flex your ears." says Ruby.

"Um okay." says Izuku as his ears visibly narrow and point making them look elvish, " Wow I can hear everything."

"Yeah we have enhanced senses. You can wrinkle your nose to smell better. If you wink you see better. If you wink one eye after the other it will be like having super clear eyes with night vision." says Ruby.

Izuku does what Ruby tells him before replying, " Wow I have a great perspective of everything going on around me."

"Also you can erase your presence from cameras. It would be good for vigilantism." says Ruby.

"How do I do it?" asks Izuku.

"Just think 'disappear' and to turn it off think ' reappear'." says Ruby.

"That seems simple enough." says Izuku.

"You can also turn into a bat." says Ruby

"How do I do that?" asks Izuku.

"Now for turning into a bat just imagine becoming a bat." says Ruby.

"Is that all?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, it's not very complicated." replies Ruby.

Suddenly Izuku is no longer on the bench. He is on the floor as a bat.

"Try flying." says Ruby.

Izuku begins flapping his wings until he gets off of the ground and starts flying in circles before doing loops in the air.

"Before you ask we have instincts that tell us how to fly. If we didn't we would have to learn the hard way." says Ruby, " Now for turning back just imagine your old body."

Izuku suddenly returns in his vampire form and falls to the ground.

"Also we can regenerate the damage dealt by small wounds. If you want to heal more you will need to drink blood and you will heal almost any wound on you. The only wound you might not be able to heal is on the heart but we don't need it to beat and if you drink enough blood it will heal anyways. If you don't heal it is gonna hurt like hell." says Ruby.

"That regeneration sounds really useful." replies Izuku.

"It is but their are some things that can still kill us. Those are decapitation, having a steak or anti vampire blade driven through your heart. Also holy blades and silver blades are hard to regenerate from." says Ruby.

"If holy weapons hurt us does that mean we aren't holy?" asks Izuku.

"Bingo. That also means we lose our powers if we enter a church or a cathedral or any place that has been blessed." says Ruby.

"That seems inconvenient." replies Izuku.

"Also crosses have a glare when we look at them so if somebody with a cross fights you, use your ears and nose to find them." says Ruby.

"I don't think people are going to come at me with a cross." says Izuku.

"That's a fair assessment but it doesn't hurt to know these kinds of things." says Ruby.

"That's a good point." says Izuku.

"I think I'm running out of things you need to know, although now that I think about it your body will experience some changes." says ruby.

"What kind of changes?" asks Izuku.

"It's like puberty but more agressive. You'll get more muscle mass. You'll grow more hair and have to start shaving. You'll... grow in height... and..." says Ruby

"Grow what?" asks Izuku.

"Well you'll find out soon enough. But I need to tell you that you need to drink soon." says Ruby.

"I don't know what to do about that." replies Izuku.

"Do you want to know what I do when I'm stressed or don't know what to do?" says Ruby.

"What do you do?" asks Izuku.

Ruby takes another cigarette out of her pocket lights it and hands it to Izuku.

"Y-You want me to smoke this?" asks Izuku.

"I know it's bad for humans. But I'm a doctor and I can confirm that it does no harm to vampires. Which reminds me vampires can't get sick or get a disease. So you can get all the ladies and not worry about STDs." says Ruby.

"Okay… that's nice I guess." says Izuku.

"I try to be the fun aunt figure with all teenager or children." says Ruby.

"Well that explains the cigarettes." says Izuku.

"Speaking of which, you haven't tried it." says Ruby.

"Well what exactly does it do." asks Izuku.

"It makes your brain release dopamine. Which makes you happy." says Ruby.

"Oh… and there are no repercussions for me smoking this." says Midoriya.

"None at all." replies Ruby.

"Well… I guess I could use some dopamine. But how do you do it?" asks Izuku.

"You hold the orange part in your mouth and you breathe in the smoke then you breath out. If you repeat these actions you'll get the dopamine. Also vampires can't become addicted." says Ruby.

Izuku tries the cigarette and blows out smoke.

"I thought I would start coughing." says Izuku.

"You don't need oxygen so you won't cough." says Ruby, " Well I have to go now. See you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon." says Izuku.

Ruby and Izuku both go on their way home. Izuku texts his mom again to let her know he was out with a friend and that he would be home soon. Izuku was walking home and working his way through a cigarette. He finished the cigarette made sure it wasn't still burning and put it in a trash can in the park he was walking through. He kept walking home when he heard a high pitched scream from the alleyways between the buildings lining the park. Izuku immediately runs to wear he heard the screen to see a sleazy looking man kicking a woman in the ribs.

"You dirty whore! Give me what I came for." says the criminal.

Izuku runs in and grabs the man. He pulls the man away from the woman and the man pulls out a knife.

"RUN." shouts Izuku.

The man tries to stab Izuku with the knife but Izuku had gotten a good sense of reflexes from dealing with Bakugou for years and stepped back to avoid the knife. He then punched the man across the alley way into several trash bags. He realized that the man was unconscious. The fact that what he had just done was vigilantism barely registered through his mind. The only thing he could focus on was the smell of the blood leaking from the mans mouth. It smelled similarly to copper and the scent was intoxicating, the smell was heavenly in a way Izuku never can and never will be able to explain. Izuku wasn't in control of his body as he shot forwards and dug his teeth into the villains shoulder. He drank until he was able to stop himself. Midoriya panicked and not knowing what to do ran home. When he got home he saw his mom on the couch asleep. He assumed she was waiting for him. With guilt weighing him down he carried his mother to her bed and took a cold bath trying to wash the blood off of himself long after it was gone. He finally got to bed and he realized one thing about the whole event. He felt alive. He felt happy. It's been so long since he's felt truly alive and he finally has that feeling back.

"I've got to do that again." says Midoriya before succumbing to exhaustion and falling asleep.

* * *

**Authors Note**

So I think that the next chapter will be midoriya going to school for the first time since the villain incident and him coming up with his vigilante costume and name. I have previously stated that their are villains I want him to team up with and I think I want to add giran to the group of villains he interacts with. I wont have giran fight with him but he is going to help with the costume and the weapons. I also wanted to talk about how I had Midoriya smoke a little bit. My reason for this is I want him to take up the look of a delinquent. I am also thinking of making Ruby a vigilante in the past. I want her to introduce him to Knuckle duster and the rest of the vigilantes. I'm not to sure what i'm gonna do to get funding for Midoriya's vigilante work, but I am thinking of having him sell all of the garbage to Hatsume for scraps and other parts. I also think that I want to get Midoriya to meet giran when selling the Motorcycle he found on the beach. I then want Giran to think he is a criminal selling a stolen bike and offering him a job that involves fighting villains and getting some money. I also think that Midoriya will want to move out of his mothers apartment to keep her safe from the villains he is fighting.

**Atomicdragon59: **I like that idea a lot. I'm probably gonna use it when Midoriya gets to U.A.

**AmadeusAmadeus: **I know what you mean. I think in trying to shelter his mother from his life he makes it worse for her when she finally finds out. While I do want to have that in the story I want to lessen the effects of it. I only do this because I want Midoriya telling his mother he is a vigilante to be a big reveal. Especially because I want his fight with Overhaul televised for the world to see. Also for the incognito mode I will have him visible just not to cameras. As much as I would love to adress the part of your comment about the vigilante group I am going to avoid it only because i don't want to accidentally spoil any of my ideas. Speaking of my ideas I usually don't come up with ideas that I like this much but I find myself becoming more and more in love with this story as each chapter gets written. You say I have no need to thank you, but I really feel as if I do. I find what you and other readers have to say important and I appreciate you taking the time to comment with ideas or observations.


	5. Hatsume

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

When Midoriya woke up the events that unfolded last night ran through his head. He could still taste the sweetness of the villains blood. He could still feel the rush of that fight, and the pride he felt not only for saving a woman but beating a villain and in just one punch. He never thought he would be strong enough for that in his wildest dreams. He was on a high of emotions, and as soon as that high hit it left just as fast when he realized what he had done. He lost control. He hurt somebody, not only did he hurt them he bit them and drank from them. He doesn't even know if he was caught on camera. The thought terrifies him. He's not scared of villains. He's not scared of Bakugou. He's not scared of death. The only thing he fears is disappointing his mother, the one person who has always been there for him. His body feels like it's on autopilot while his mind flies ahead. He manages to register that he has school today. He is eating breakfast while his mom watches the news. He doesn't listen to most of it but one thing grabs his attention.

"A new vigilante has appeared in Mustafa. The perpetrator stopped a robbery last night around 9 o'clock. We have footage of the fight all though it doesn't tell us much." says the reporter.

The screen shows the alleyway where midoriya fought the villain. The villain is standing over the woman yelling when he is suddenly pulled to the side by some invisible force. After a pause the woman gets up and runs. The villain swings his knife towards seemingly open air and is flung to the other side of the alley. There is a brief pause before the villains unconscious body rustles and his shoulder looks like it gets torn open while blood rises and disappears.

'I activated my incognito mode thing without realising. Actually incognito mode is a good name for that I'll stick with it.' thinks Midoriya.

"While the vigilante doesn't show up on cameras the woman who was attacked say and heard the vigilante." says the reporter.

The screen changes to a different reporter outside of the alleyway with the girl Izuku saved.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asks the reporter.

"I was walking home from my friends house and the villain asked if I needed an escort home. I told him I would be fine by myself. I turned and kept walking when I heard him step towards me. I turned around and saw him trying to push me which he succeeded in and screamed as he knocked me over. He told me to give him my wallet. I told him no and he started to kick me. He yelled something about giving him what he wants. Then I noticed he wasn't standing over me. I looked up and say the vigilante grabbing him and pulling him off of me. The villain pulled out a knife and the vigilante yelled, 'run' so I did. As I was running I saw the vigilante step back and dodge the villains knife and then he sent him to the other side of the alley with one punch." says the woman while doing a punching movement to demonstrate.

"Can you describe the vigilante?" asks the reporter.

"Um, yeah. He was kinda short." says the woman.

'Rude' thinks Midoriya.

"He had red eyes. They were like a cats with the slit and how angular they were. I couldn't get that good of a view because it was dark and I was on the ground or running away." says the woman.

"If you could say one thing to the vigilante what would it be?" asks the Reporter.

"I would have to say thanks for saving me." says the woman.

"Hey Izuku." says Inko.

"Yeah, mom." says Izuku.

"If you ever see something like that run away. Okay?" asks Inko.

"Of course. That would be scary and dangerous." says Izuku.

"Well as long as you understand then were good. Also you should be getting ready for school not looking at the T.V." says Inko.

"Oh right. I'll get back to that." replies Izuku.

Izuku goes through the rest of his routine and wonders if Ruby has seen the news yet. Although he's pretty sure she will text him when she does. Izuku grabs his bag and begins the walk to school. As he walks through the school yard he makes sure to keep his head up high. He would normally keep his head down and try to avoid any attention. This isn't to say that he wants attention he just wants to let people know that he took the worst the villain who beat Bakugou could do and get up and keep moving. As he walked to his first period class he heard people talking about him. But he didn't care anymore. If they have something to say they can say it to his face and if they won't say it to his face then he won't listen to the cowards. He makes his way to class and actually makes eye contact with students and for the first time in years he isn't the one shying away from contact. He makes it to his first period and sees Bakugou glare at him as soon as he enters the room.

"Deku." growls Bakugou.

"Bakugou." replies Izuku.

"Hey what happened to you calling him Kachan?" asks one of the students towards the back of the class.

"I'm coming to realize that he doesn't deserve it." says Izuku.

"The fuck do you mean I don't deserve it." says Bakugou.

"I mean, nicknames are reserved for friends and your not my friend." says Izuku.

"Oh you fight and lose to one villain and you think you're hot shit." says Bakugou.

"No I saved you from one villain and I don't need you to tell me who or what I am. That doesn't even mention that you lost to the villain too." says Izuku.

"What was that?" asks Bakugou menacingly.

"I said, ' you lost too'." says Izuku.

"I'll fucking kill you." says Bakugou lividly.

"Go right ahead." says Izuku smoothly.

Not only do these words stun Bakugou they stun the entire class who happens to be shocked silent.

"Well, I've asked." says Izuku, " Are you going to do it or not."

Bakugou just continues to stand there glaring at Izuku. Izuku grabs Bakugou's hand and guides it to his own chest and firmly places Bakugou's hand over his unbeating heart.

"You're quirk is explosion. It lets you shoot explosions out of your hand. They hit with enough force to break through boulders and even metals. They could easily blow a hole in my chest, so as I said earlier, ' Go right ahead'." says Izuku.

Bakugou finally manages to say something, " Are you fucking insane?"

"No, I know that you won't kill me. The reasons being you want to be a hero, I saved you, this isn't a good place for a murder, and even if you did kill me I wouldn't care." says Midoriya before leaning closer and whispering, " Maybe I should pray for a quirk in the next life and take a swan dive off a roof."

Bakugou is silenced by Midoriya for a third time since the sludge incident and Izuku walks back to his seat making sure to hold eye contact with anybody who looks at him until they become uncomfortable and look away. Midoriya takes his seat near the back and plugs his phone into the outlet so that he could use his phone in class. He wasn't that concerned with how the classes went he made sure to study ahead because the teachers didn't like helping him, because of all of his studying he had a strong grasp of all of the concepts he would need to know for the rest of the year. He stays on his phone looking for someway to get rid of the garbage at Dagobah beach. He doesn't notice his teacher start his class and he doesn't notice the first couple of times the teacher tries to get his attention. Until the teacher tries to use his stretchy arm quirk to whack him and tilts his head to the side out of pure instinct and looks up to meet the teachers gaze.

"Can I help you" asks Izuku.

"Can you share with the class what you find so interesting." asks the teacher.

"Oh, it's just that the leader of the Mustafa school board has a quirkless child and if he learned how you treat the quirkless children that you teach he would probably fire you. Especially since you just tried to hit me. Actually that might lead to an arrest. So if you don't want that horrible scenario to be your life I would strongly suggest letting me use my phone on class." says Izuku.

"Can you pass without paying attention?" asks the teacher who is now very clearly worried.

"Are you willing to fail me?" says Izuku with a smirk.

"Um… No." says the teacher.

"Good, also I actually studied ahead through the end of the year because I know you wouldn't take the time out of the day to help me like you would any other student." says Midoriya.

"That's good to hear." says the teacher.

"Oh, also if I'm not here mark me as present unless I say otherwise." says Midoriya.

"What if your other teachers say something?" asks the teacher.

"I'm gonna have this talk with the rest of them, so don't worry." says Midoriya.

Him having this talk with the rest of the teachers went well. He also blackmailed some students into not reporting him by threatening to talk to high schools about their bullying. It all went incredibly well and he had managed to blackmail his entire grade by lunch. He always was smart but most people didn't know how smart. He spent the rest of his day finding a place to take all of the garbage at the beach and saw something about Hatsume Laboratories needing any sort of electronics or metal for the creation of something he didn't really read he was just excited to sell it. He knew getting gear for vigilantism wouldn't be cheap. He also considered selling all of his hero merchandise and decided to sell it. He felt if he sold the motorcycle as a vehicle instead of scrap he could get more for it. He decided to text Hatsume and talk about selling scrap.

Midoriya: Hey I saw your post about needing metal and electronics.

He wasn't expecting a fast reply but he got one immediately.

Hatsume: Yeah I will buy for 10 yen per pound.

Midoriya: How many pounds are you willing to buy?

Hatsume: Google my net worth.

Izuku didn't know where this was going but was surprised to find that the Hatsume family is a family of the greatest designers for support gear in the hero industry and she happens to be one of the richest people on the planet.

Midoriya: I'm assuming you can pay for everything I have to give you.

Hatsume: You're right.

Midoriya: Where should we meet to discuss.

Hatsume: I don't want to leave my lab so I want you to call me.

"Excuse me. I have a call to make." says Izuku.

"Take your time." says the rightfully scared teacher.

Midoriya leaves class and calls hatsume, it rings for a second or two and then she picks up.

"Hey." says Hatsume.

"Hi." says Izuku.

"Have you heard of Dagobah park?" asks Izuku.

"You're trying to sell me the garbage. It's not yours to sell" says Hatsume.

"You're right. I just assume you were like your parents and figured I needed to get your attention before we could talk about anything. What I really wanted was to offer someone with super strength to help you move the garbage because I'm assuming if you had the power to get all of that you would have already." says Izuku.

"I'm listening." says Hatsume.

"How about I move all of the scrap into your trucks and unload at your warehouse and I get 8 yen per pound instead of 10." says Izuku.

"The highest I'll go is 5." says Hatsume.

" should we meet?" asks Izuku.

"Today." says Hatsume.

"What time?" asks Izuku.

"ASAP" says Hatsume.

"Okay but I can't always show up." says Izuku.

Izuku pops his head back into the class and tells his last period teacher that he's leaving. The teacher acts like he doesn't care what he does but Izuku can see the fear in his eyes. Izuku begins to leave the school but on his way out his principal asks where he's going and the principal gets blackmailed too.

'The amount of people I've blackmailed today is so high it's kind of funny.' thinks Izuku.

Izuku got down to the beach to see a big white truck with a trailer like the kind you can get at U-haul. He assumed that is where Hatsume was so he went and checked the car and found no one there. He hears some rustling behind him and sees a girl with pink hair behind him fiddling with some of the garbage on the beach.

"Hey." says Izuku.

"Oh Hi. Are you the strength guy?" asks Hatsume.

"Yeah, and my name is Midoriya." says Izuku.

"Okay Midoriya let's get started on this and then I can make some babies. Hey do you want to make some babies with me?" asks Hatsume.

Midoriya looks at her for a couple of seconds before so eloquently saying, "Um...sure."

"This is one of my favorit babies." says Hatsume as she lifts a metal orb the size of a baseball out of her pocket.

"Oh. you call your inventions babies." says Izuku.

"Yes I do." says Hatsume completely missing Izuku's dilema.

"Well let's get to work." says Hatsume.

"Sure." says Izuku.

Midoriya and Hatsume spent a little under two weeks clearing the beach with Midoriya lifting the heavy things and Hatsume lifting the things that don't require super strength. It was sort of a workout for Izuku and Hatsume was just excited to build more of her babies. Over the time Midoriya and Hatsume spent clearing the beach they both realized that the other was incredibly intelligent with all of Izuku's ideas on bettering quirks and Hatsume's technical genius they made a good team. Izuku also learned that hatsume was a little bit eccentric. He also noticed that she was always hyper and very dedicated. He knew dedication is important but he went out of his way to make sure she took breaks because he didn't think she had slept for a couple of days. Izuku made sure to attend some classes just to make sure he knew what they were doing. While Midoriya was clearing the beach he found somebody willing to buy his entire All Might collection which was worth a lot more than he had imagined because Midoriya feels rich now. The guy that bought all of it sent a blonde kid names Mirio to pick it up for seemed like a nice guy. He also managed to sell all of the other pieces in his hero merchandise collection. He doesn't hate heroes but he finds it hard not to lose faith when you fought the villain they were too scared to fight. Eventually Midoriya had to get around to selling that motorcycle. He got a good offer from a man named Giran. They agreed to meet soon and work out a price. When Midoriya got the address for this meeting he was a little skeptical as it was in the shitty part of town. He then realized that if he was going to be a vigilante he would need to patrol where heroes didn't. He knew the bad parts of town were the place for him to be. That is how Izuku is finding himself walking through the slums of mustafa under the dead of night under the pretext of studying at the library to make it look like he was staying ahead of his classes like he always does. Midoriya gets odd looks carrying a motorcycle on his back and people look at it as if they want to steal it. Thought they decide not to because they believe it's broken, because if it worked why would he carry it. He finally finds the address for the place and he thinks it looks kind of shitty with all of the broken windows and damaged paint but he knows it's the right place because the sign outfront says Giran's. He stepped into the building to see that it wasn't as bad as it looked. It was only one room as the walls had been torn out. It had a desk with two monitors. Several drawers off to the side and a safe behind the desk. Midoriya could smell air coming from somewhere so he registered that there is a secret back way out. He sees a sleazy man in a tacky purple suit behind the counter smoking a cigar.

"You must be Giran." says Midoriya.

"You must be the vigilante." says Giran.

* * *

**Authors note**

I think this chapter has been productive for moving the story forwards. It showed him getting funding for his work. It shows him meeting an information broker who can point him towards villains to take to the police. I'm thinking about having Giran trade Midoriya's new motorcycle for an old but dependable car that was used for street racing. I also think that Giran could get Midoriya an apartment of his own so that he can distance his mother from vigilantism.

**Sparkboygaming: **I'm not sure if I'm gonna pair Izuku and Ochako. I think they make a cute couple and all that but if I plan on having Toga in the story and have him get close to Toga I might want to ship them. Right Now I'm thinking of having them in a relation ship for a while but breaking it off before Izuku gets into U.A.

**Amadeus Amadeus: **I understand what you are saying but when I was talking about having Midoriya omit certain things from his mother I meant being a vampire and not a vigilante. For the part with Izuku meeting Hatsume I think it will be so she recognizes him when they get into U.A. I don't think I will have her supply him or learn that he was a vigilante until they go to school together. I think that Giran is a great choice for gear not only because he has access to that but because he has access to villians and there whereabouts and can tell Midoriya. You're right about most people not knowing about vampiric weaknesses, but I have a plan for somebody who will fight him while knowing about his weaknesses. I would say more but I don't want to spoil that. I think it might be my best idea for the series so far.

**Atomicdragon59: **I plan on using Midoriya's senses to help him locate villains to detain. So in a sense he will be like the bloodhound of a vigilante that you described.

**Yeetboi76**: Yeah I want Midoriya to stop being a vigilante when joining U.A. but I might change that depending on this idea I'm debating.


	6. Giran

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"You must be Giran." says Midoriya.

"You must be that vigilante." replies Giran.

Midoriya tries not to visibly panic. He makes sure he's ready for a fight by extending his claws and fangs, then he sharpens all of his senses.

"I'm an information broker." continues Giran, " I want to help you fight villains because you can get rid of the guys that are in my way."

Midoriya didn't lower his guard but he became visibly less tense.

"If you're a villain the I should just catch you right know." says Midoriya.

"I have no doubt that you could if you tried. But you have so much more to gain from me staying out of jail." says Giran as he motions to a seat on the other side of his desk.

"Like what?" asks Midoriya.

"Well for starters If you get me arrested I'll tell the police that your name is Midoriya." says Giran.

"That's enough to stop me but I can tell you have a lot more reasons, so continue." says Midoriya.

"Alright but before I continue do you want a smoke?" asks giran while holding out a cigarette.

"Okay, sure." says Izuku as he grabs the cigarette.

Giran pulls out a revolver and before he knows it he has one hand around his wrist holding the revolver and the other around his neck.

"Don't do this to yourself." says Izuku.

Giran pulled the trigger and a small flame comes out of the barrel of the gun.

"... That's for lighting cigarettes isn't it?" asks Izuku to which giran nods.

Midoriya lets go of Giran and let's him light his cigarette before apologizing.

"It's fine kid. I would react the same way if someone pulled a gun on me. I should have said it was a fake." replies Giran.

"So what were those other reasons?" asks Izuku while blowing smoke and making sure the smoke doesn't hit Giran.

"I can get you gear. If you need a uniform, I can get you one. If you need weapons, I can get weapons. I can also point you in the directions of all the small gangs around." says Giran.

"That sounds pretty good but what's in it for you again?" asks Midoriya.

"I need you to get rid of some gangs for me. Some are in town and some are a bit further." says Giran.

"How am I supposed to get around from town to town while dressed as a vigilante. I can't take the train." says Midoriya.

"Use the motorcycle." says Giran.

"I can't. People will still see the uniform." says Midoriya.

"Then would you like to trade the motorcycle for an older car with tinted windows?" asks Giran.

"That sounds better, although I don't know how to drive. I wasn't sure about working for a broker and I'm still not but this doesn't sound like a terrible arrangement." says Midoriya.

"Great, and about the driving thing I can teach you. Now there are a few more things we need to work out." says Giran.

"Which are?" asks Midoriya.

"Being a vigilante puts your family in danger. You might not want to live with any family members, I assume you do because of your age." says Giran.

"Well, finding a home that will allow a child to pay and live on his own without asking questions will be hard." says Midoriya.

"Not if it's at a building I own." says Giran.

"That's a good point. I'll have to work it out with my mother. I'll also need an excuse to move out. I'm thinking I call myself your assistant and say I would like to move closer to work." says Midoriya.

"Do you think she'll believe you?" asks Giran.

"I'm sure I can convince her. Also where is this building?" asks Midoriya.

"Look at that small house across the street." says Giran.

"I see it." says Midoriya.

"It's there. We'll have to work out the rent later when you're sure you can move in." says Giran.

"I thought me working for you would be enough." says Midoriya.

"No. Working for me gets you gear, information, and the occasional favor." says Giran.

"So I still have to pay rent." says Midoriya.

"Yep" says Giran.

"Well with being a vigilante going to school and studying to get into U.A , I might not have time to get money." says Midoriya.

"Just steal from the villains you knock out." says Giran.

"...That's fair. It's not like they'll spend money in jail." says Midoriya.

"No they won't. Now, I just have to ask you one more time. Does all of this sound fair to you? I need to know if I'm making a contract." asks Giran.

"It all sounds good but I want to be able to leave the contract." says Midoriya.

"That's fair. Now that I think about it I need to tell you about my ground rules, they'll actually be on our contract. I'm gonna give you a list of people to stay away from as I have business with them and I can't have you breaking ties." says Giran.

"Is it gonna seriously get in my way? Or is it a small group?" asks Midoriya.

"Just the league of villains. Although I must say going after them is Suicide anyways." says Giran.

"I'll try to stay away from them." says Midoriya.

"I'll give you pictures later. I also have some other people who I have contracts with." says Giran.

"Who?" asks Midoriya.

"Dabi,Toga,Twice,Compress,Spinner. They're actually pretty good people deep down." says Giran.

"I'll try not to arrest villains who have good reasons for what they're doing." says Midoriya.

"It's good to see your not mindlessly attacking anybody called a villain." says Giran.

"Legally speaking, what I plan on doing is Illegal but I want to do it for good reasons. Some villains are like me in that regard aren't they?" asks Midoriya.

"Yeah, they are." replies.

"Is there anything else I should know?" asks Midoriya.

"No, but there are a couple of things I should know." says Giran.

"Which are?" asks Midoriya.

"What you can accomplish." says Giran.

"How are we gonna figure that out?" asks Midoriya.

"Follow me I'm giving you you're first target." says Giran.

"Tonight?" asks Midoriya.

"Is that a problem?" asks Giran.

"Well mom should be sleeping but I wasn't ready for this." says Midoriya.

"Well that's I can get a better feel for what you can accomplish." says Giran as he reaches into his desk and pulls out a bandana folded it a mask.

"Okay, but where are we going and how are we getting there." says Midoriya.

"We'll take the car I was telling you about. You can learn to drive on the way there." says Giran.

"I'm driving?" asks Midoriya.

"Yeah." says Giran as he pushes a large cabinet to the side revealing a door, " Follow me the garage is this way." says Giran.

"Shit. Okay. Fine." says Midoriya as he follows Giran.

The to walk into the garage to see that it's actually rather large. It holds several vehicles.

"You can put the Motorcycle down now." says Giran.

"I actually forgot I was holding it." says Midoriya.

"Then you must be pretty strong." says Giran.

"I suppose so." says Midoriya, " Which car are we taking?"

"This one." says Giran while pointing to a cherry red 1968 Chevrolet Camaro with two black racing stripes across the top.

"I'm getting this car?" asks Midoriya.

"Yeah." says Giran.

"Why?" asks Midoriya.

"Cause over the years I've learned to see who has potential and who doesn't. I've learned to see whether someone is a bad person or if they are a good person with a bad life. You've got lots of potential and I suppose your life could use a pick me up." says Giran.

'He's actually a kind of nice person under that sleazy exterior and cigarette smell.' thinks Midoriya.

"Hey, I have one more question to ask. It's been bothering me for a while. How did you know I was the vigilante?" asks Midoriya.

"I sent a loan shark after the villain you knocked out. He saw what you did and told me. Also If your still worried about your identity getting out, you don't have to worry. He got shot to death not to long ago." says Giran.

"I'm sorry for your loss." says Midoriya.

"Don't be. He was into kids. I actually planned on killing him myself." says Giran.

"That's a good choice." says Midoriya as he stepped into the driver seat of the car.

Giran handed Midoriya the keys and explained what he needed to do. Despite this being Midoriya's first time driving he was good and stayed calm.

"You know most people your age panic when driving." says Giran.

"I think it's calming. I can focus in on one thing and my mind stops moving so fast and just drives along." says Midoriya.

"Well whatever's going on in your head you're really good at driving. Your a natural." says Giran.

"Oh thanks." says Midoriya.

"Did your dad teach you?" asks Giran.

"... I don't remember that much about my father before he left but I don't think he would teach me to drive." Jokes Midoriya only a little solemnly

"... Kid I'm sorry. I shouldn't a said that." replies Giran.

"It's fine you didn't know." says Midoriya although Giran can feel the tensity in the air, He's certain if he was smoking it would be thick enough to stop the smoke.

Giran stops Midoriya from driving around and learning and starts directing him to the villains. The two park the car in an alley and walk out.

"Can you jump high?" asks Giran.

"Yeah." replies Midoriya.

Giran pulls a mask on and tells Midoriya to do the same.

"Erase your presence from cameras and get us on that roof." says Giran while pointing at a nearby roof.

Midoriya complies and soon him and Giran are looking down through a warehouse window with three people asleep inside. They both noticed that two were awake and looking around to make sure no heroes were coming. Giran grabs the window seal and takes a seat on it.

"Alright, get to work and I'll see what you can do." says Giran.

"You got it boss." says Midoriya before climbing down through the window and landing behind some empty crates.

Midoriya enhances all of his senses and extends his claws and fangs. He looks around to see if any of them have visible quirks. He notices one of the sleeping villains has a quirk that gives him a scaly body with a long snout. Midoriya assumes he's an alligator or a crocodile. He can't tell the difference. He notices one of the awake guards has blades coming from his elbows. Midoriya decides to take out the patrolling guards first. He figures it will be easier to fight the one whos quirk he knows so he sneaks his way to the villain. When the villain passes his hiding spot he comes out from behind the boxes and places his hand over the villains mouth while dragging him behind the boxes and slamming his head into the ground.

'That leaves four.' thinks Midoriya.

The other guard notices that his fellow villain is missing and quietly calls out for him. Giran leans a little closer to see what Midoriya will do. Midoriya jumps high and far over the sleeping villains and lands on the other villain with a dull thud that he prays didn't wake the other villains. He makes sure the villain he landed on is unconscious before moving to the sleeping villains. He punches the two without mutation quirks to make sure they don't wake up any time soon. When he goes to knock out the villain with the reptile quirk he's met with a hardtail to his chest that throws him across the room and into the wall with a bang. Midoriya looks up to see the mutant charging at him and jumps out of the way before he's crushed beneath the villain. He thought the villain looked big while sleeping but know that he was standing it occured to Midoriya that this guy was almost seven feet tall. The villain charge Midoriya again but this time Midoriya was ready and he charged back. Midoriya swung at the villain but he ducked under it and punched Midoriya in the face and sent him stumbling back. The villain assumed he would fall while off balance and swung again but this time Midoriya dodged by ducking under it and moving behind the villain. Now that Midoriya was behind the villain he put him in a chokehold that he's seen heroes use with one arm around the neck and the other arm around the back of the head to hold the villain in place. The villain uses his tail but because Midoriya doesn't need to breath he doesn't stop him. The villain notices that Midoriya's grip isn't loosening and claws at Midoriya's ribs leaving long cuts down his torso. Midoriya lets go and punches the villain in the back of the head and knocks him over. The villain tries to get back up but Midoriya gets on top of him and punches him twice in the face before the villain loses consciousness. Midoriya flashes a smile and a thumbs up to Giran who responds by climbing down to get to Midoriya.

"Not bad kid. A little sloppy and I can tell you're untrained but not bad. Also how's your side holding up." says Giran.

"It's fine I heal faster than most people. Small wounds disappear in no time at all." says Midoriya.

"How about those wounds?" asks Giran while pointing to Midoriya's midsection.

"They'll heal soon and I can bandage them pretty well or I can do this." says Midoriya before biting the knocked out villains and drinking a bit of each of their blood.

"Do you think you can deal with the pain for just a while longer?" asks Giran.

"Yeah I'm used to dealing with pain." says Midoriya nonchalantly., " and although you didn't see it under my shirt my wounds closed when I drank the blood."

Giran looks a little concerned for a second because even he feels bad hurting children.

"Alright well I want you to meet someone." says Giran.

The two walk back to the car together and Giran insists on driving because Midoriya's injured. They drive in silence just both of them blowing cigarette smoke out the windows and watching the city roll by. They pull up to some house and step out of the car.

"This guy's quirk is knowledge transferal. He's an old retired villain that owes me a favor for making sure he retires without any hiccups. He's going to transfer knowledge on how to fight to you." says Giran.

"That's such a cool quirk. And thanks for using it on me, but why me?" asks Midoriya.

"Do you know how often it is I get to do something good?" asks Giran.

"No sir." says Midoriya.

"It's not often but if I help you help people maybe I can ease my conscious even if it's just a little." says Giran.

"For what it's worth your one of the only two people to ever really be kind to me." says Midoriya.

Once again giran looks concerned but feels like he shouldn't push his boundaries until they know eachother better. Giran knocks on the door.

"Hey isn't it like three in the morning are we sure this guys awake?" asks Midoriya.

Suddenly the door opens and an old man walks out.

"Giran, you here to call in that favor. I was just about to get to sleep." says The man.

"Yeah sure, just teach this guy how to fight. Also teach him a couple of languages while your at it." says Giran while motioning to Midoriya.

"Sure." says the man before putting his hand on Midoriya's head, " There, now bye."

The man walks back inside and leaves Midoriya a little confused.

"Did it work?" asks Midoriya.

"It won't come to you until you sleep. So let's go back to my place work out a contract and send you home." says Giran.

The two do exactly as Giran says and Izuku needs to find a way to convince his mom that he needs to move to the shitty part of town for a job. He decides to call Giran at a later date and ask for advice. He's about to head home and sleep when Giran calls to him.

"You're gonna be one hell of a fighter kid." says Giran.

Midoriya gives him a smile and a thumbs up before heading out into the night feeling more like the vigilante he longs to be.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**We have the official start of Midoriya's career as a vigilante. I want to try to give Giran feelings. I think he should be a decent person with a string of bad luck holding him back. I want him to try to help some of the villains he works with as long as they're decent people. I think he should feel remorse and regret. I want him to relate to Midoriya in thinking that if their lives had been different they wouldn't have turned out this way.**

**tiguylerobot: He can only get nutrients from human blood.**

**YeetBoi76: I don't know what to do for the ship. It's either Toga or Uraraka.**

**Atomicdragon59: I think Incognito mode is an easier power to use. The only way he could lose control is if he lost focus through an injury. I though the blackmail thing was a stroke of genius. It was not only funny but it showed Midoriya losing a bit of his morality. Also you're right about him not needing a vehicle but I think it's cool. I'm excited to write dialogue between Midoriya and All Might.**

**Amadeus Amadeus : I see what you mean now. I think he should have told his mother about One For All. I think Midoriya will have lots of help from people who owe him favors including villains we know and original characters I plan on making. I'm not sure how I can convince Inko to let Izuku move but I think it's a more common thing in Japan but I'm probably wrong. I know what you mean about the bike being better for vigilantism but I'm keeping Eri in mind throughout the story and I want Izuku to have a car for her. Also with his speed he probably won't need the vehicle for his vigilante work.**

**RaudomGny : I can try to work on spacing my paragraphs a little better.**


	7. stick together

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Midoriya got home safely from Giran's office at around four in the mourning but he didn't feel tired. He got through his morning routine which now included an hour long workout session. Midoriya found himself needing less and less sleep with his transformation. He assumed that the extra time would eventually come in handy. After getting ready for school he turned on the news around the time his mom came in at the same time the sun rose.

"Oh. Hi Izuku. I hope you have been having a good morning." says Inko.

"My morning's been going pretty good. How is yours?" asks Izuku.

"It's going great. I slept well. I can't help but notice that you're up so early. Did you have trouble sleeping?" asks Inko.

"No. I just happened to wake up not to long ago." lies Izuku.

The newscaster that has faded into the background until now says something about a vigilante and catches the attention of both of the Midoriyas.

"Mustafas vigilante struck again last night downtown. He managed to subdue five villains and call the police to pick them up. Unfortunately we weren't able to catch any of this on camera. Professionals recommend that the vigilante stops and lets the pros do their work before someone gets hurt" says The reporter.

The mug shots of the villains he helped arrest show up on screen. He notices a dark spot on the crocodile villains scales that he assumes is a bruise. He's already prepared to go to school so he can just sit back and watch the news. He finds that people collectively agree based on statements from the villains that he has a strength enhancing quirk, is a male, is around five feet and nine inches tall as he has been growing recently. He even went out and bought bigger clothes with his mother. After realizing that the only thing people knew about him was his body type and that they thought his eyes were slitted like a predators, he thought he wouldn't be found out anytime soon. He decided to go to school today and get the work he's missing. He had a lot to do but he knew how to do it. He finished his work and a couple of tests. When school ended he asked Giran if he could come over. When he got the all clear he asked his mom if he could go to a friends house. When she said yes he started the long walk down to Girans office to talk about how he could convince his mom to let him move into the apartment across the street from the office. When he got into Girans office he noticed Giran giving him a weird almost distrusting look.

"Is something wrong?" asks Midoriya.

"How did you get your quirk?" asks Giran.

"What?" asks Midoriya.

"I said how did you get your quirk." says Giran.

"It's a little hard to explain." says Midoriya.

"Do you know who All For One is?" asks Giran.

"No, I don't. Who is it?" asks Midoriya.

"That is not important." says Giran.

"Wait, how did you know I was quirkless?" asks Midoriya.

"I asked around about you. I gotta say I didn't expect you to blackmail an entire school." says Giran.

"Don't dig up information on me." says Midoriya angrily.

"Hey don't be so mad. I'm an information broker, it's what I do. Also I was curious. I wanted to see what kind of person you are." says Giran.

"Don't. Look. Into. My Past." says Midoriya with a fire in his voice.

"I'll promise to never tell anybody a thing about you that would be compromising if you tell me how you got your powers." says Giran.

"You promise?" asks Midoriya.

"I won't say a word." says Giran.

While Giran said that Midoriya had his enhanced senses activated looking for a heightened heart beat or any other signs that point to Giran lying and found nothing that points to him lying.

" I got my quirk from the time I died." says Midoriya.

"What?" asks Giran incredulously.

"Well it's not actually a quirk to begin with." says Midoriya under his breath but loud enough for Giran to hear , " Have you ever heard of a vampire?"

"Like the bat?" asks Giran.

"No. It's similar but different. Basically humans aren't the only intelligent life form on the planet. Vampires coexist with humans and look just like them. To become a vampire you have to be drained of all of the blood in your body and drink a vampires blood." says Midoriya.

"Kid… I know you aren't lying to me but I find this hard to believe." says Giran.

"So did I, But I died and woke up later like nothing happened so It was not too hard for me to believe." says Midoriya.

"So if I understand this correctly… you've died before." says Giran.

"Yeah I have. Nothing has really been the same since then. Living has felt like dreaming and I can't seem to wake up. Maybe even a nightmare I only seem to feel happy when I'm fighting." says Midoriya.

"That must have been awful." says Giran.

"Yeah it is, but I've been through much worse. I can take it." says Midoriya.

"That's really concerning and I normally don't care about people at all." says Giran.

"Well, then let's take your mind off of how depressing I am and direct it towards our work. I still need my costume and maybe some support gear." says Midoriya.

"That is true." says giran, " I've actually been thinking about what tools you might want to bring into a fight with you." says Giran.

"And what types of weapons do you think I might need?" asks Midoriya.

"Well, I don't exactly think you need either, but both of them will help out a lot." says Giran.

"I'm gonna get two?" asks Midoriya.

"Yeah you are." says Giran.

"What exactly am I getting?" asks Midoriya.

"You're getting a knife to help with close range and to throw if you need to." replies Giran.

"That sounds good. What else am I getting?" asks Midoriya.

"Well I noticed you didn't have any way to fight effectively at a distance so I thought I would get you a pistol." says Giran.

"Aren't those illegal here?" asks Midoriya.

"So is being a vigilante." replies Giran.

"That's a fair point, I guess." says Midoriya.

"Okay so do we agree on the tools?" asks Giran.

"Yeah, but what are gonna do for the costume?" asks Midoriya.

"I was thinking a dark blue suit, with a yellow undershirt, a black tie, and a black bandana that's the same shade as the tie." says Giran.

"First I don't know how to tie a tie, my dad wasn't around to teach me. Second that sounds like it would be hard to move around in. Third that was oddly specific, was it based off of something?" says Midoriya.

"First, I can teach you how to tie a tie. Second I'll make sure that the fabric is fitting enough to look like a suit should while still letting you move freely and fight in it. Third it may have been based on something." replies Giran.

"Okay, well it sounds fine as long as the suit has pockets for ammo. Now there is just one last thing I want to go over." says Midoriya.

"And what would that be?" asks giran,

"How am I gonna convince my mom to let me move across the street from you?" asks Midoriya.

"Well I guess we could try to convince her that I'm giving you a job." says Giran.

"Yeah but what kind of job would you give me. It's not like you run a legit business. And I don't think we can fake my mom out on this. Also I'm not sure I can trust you to meet my mother." says Midoriya.

"You don't trust me? I'm trying to get you a gun how can you not trust that?" asks Giran.

"The only reason you're doing that is because you want me to use it to get your work done." says Midoriya.

"That's a fair point but I promise I won't hurt your mother in any way. I'll even protect her if I can." says Giran.

Once again Midoriya was unable to pick up on an kind of lying even with his enhanced senses.

"Alright fine I'll let mom show up here." says Midoriya.

"Wait what if she finds out about you being a vigilante?" asks Giran.

"She doesn't know that I have any powers. The whole becoming a vampire thing was pretty recent." says Midoriya.

"Alright, well do you remember the garage at the back of the building with all od the cars?" asks Giran.

"Yeah." says Midoriya while being a little confused on where Giran was going with this.

"I sell used cars and I can try to convince your mother that I want a younger salesman who can appeal to younger crowds." says Giran.

"Alright I guess that could work." says Midoriya

"So are we going through with the plan?" asks Giran.

"Yeah, I guess it's the best course of action available to us right now." replies Midoriya.

It was at this point Midoriya's phone started to ring. Midoriya apologized and looked down at his phone and found that it was his mother that was calling him.

"Hey mom." says Izuku.

"Hey Izuku. I was wondering what time you were gonna be home" says Inko.

Giran whispers, " ask if you can stay longer."

Midoriya responds to Giran with a nod and says, " Do you mind if I stay out a while longer?"

"Well, okay but be home by ten." says Inko.

"I will." says Izuku.

"Okay then. Bye sweetie." says Inko.

"By mom. I love you." says Izuku.

"I love you too." says Inko before hanging up.

"Okay, what did you want me to stay for?" asks Midoriya.

"I have another gang I want you to fight." says Giran.

"Oh cool." says Midoriya excitedly, " Where are they?"

"They're close. They hide out in an abandoned apartment complex. I'm gonna give you the address and you can jump on over." says Giran as he hands Midoriya a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Okay, I'll go get them." says Midoriya.

"Wait kid before you go." says Giran.

"Yeah, what's up?" asks Midoriya.

"Change into this for the job." says Giran as he holds out a dark outfit.

Midoriya takes the outfit walks into the garage and changes his clothes. He is now wearing black sweatpants, a black hoodie with red strings and a black bandana.

Midoriya walks into the main room and is about to head out.

"By the way I'll probably have the planned uniform by the next time we do this." says Giran.

"Sounds good." says Midoriya as he walks out the door.

Midoriya jumps onto some nearby roof and takes off across the city, jumping from building to building until he reaches the address. When he gets there he sees villains that he recognizes as a group that recently pulled a heist and got away with several registers worth of money when he looks through the window they are in. He checked all of the other windows and they were empty. He decided to go for a risky approach and knock on the front door like he wasn't going to beat everybody inside.

"Hello I heard there were villains living here. I wanted to know if you needed a recruit with super strength." says Midoriya.

He hears shuffling and talking about whether or not they should let him in. Finally one of them opens the door before saying, " Get in."

Midoriya walks through and sees two villains sitting on a couch looking at him while the one that let him in is taking his seat.

"We've decided to do an interview and analysis of abilities." says the one in the middle.

"That's fair." says Midoriya.

"What can you do?" asks the one on the left who happens to have scales over his knuckles.

"This." says Midoriya before knocking all three of them out with one very wide right hook.

He grabs some rope from the corner of the room and ties the trio together. He takes the bundle of villains to the nearest police station and throws them outside with a little more force than necessary. He runs back to Giran's, changes and uses his powers to run and jump his way back home before ten o'clock.

"Hey mom." says Izuku as he unlocks the door to his house and enters.

"Hi Izuku." responds Inko.

"Um… I might have an opportunity to get some work experience and also a job." says Izuku.

"Oh that's great. Is it through the school?" asks Inko.

"No. I just know somebody that wants to hire me." says Izuku.

"Oh, that's great what kind of job is it." asks Inko.

"He wants me to sell cars." says Izuku.

"...Are you sure? It's not that I think you can't do it. It's just that you have no experience in sales." says Inko.

"We both know that but he wants someone that can appeal to young people who have just got their license." says Izuku.

"That makes sense. But, I'm curious where is this job?" asks Inko.

"It's on 34th street." says Izuku.

"Oh.. It's in that side of town. It's kind of far… and I don't think that's a good neighborhood." says Inko.

"I get the feeling you think I shouldn't take this job." says Izuku.

"Well at least let me meet the man trying to hire you." says Inko.

"Alright I'll ask about that." says Izuku.

Before everybody went to sleep they agreed to go to Girans office after school and after work. One of the main points Midoriya had for the apartment was that the school year is ending soon and he wouldn't have to go to school making the only real important thing a summer job. Summer breaks have actually become longer due to hero highschool needing more prep time which means Midoriya gets to freely work as a vigilante for a while longer than he would have otherwise.

The next day Izuku and Inko walked from their house to the train station. They took the train to the downtown and started walking to Girans. When they finally got their Inko was looking around nervously and Giran was sitting at his desk awkwardly.

"So Mom this is Giran. Giran this is Mom." says Izuku.

"Hello Mr.s Midoriya." says Giran.

"Hell Mr. Giran. I'd like to be very straightforward about this. Why do you want to hire my son?" asks Inko.

"Growing up I noticed how hard it was for quirkless people to get jobs. Even if they were more qualified they still wouldn't get it. I say that people wouldn't hire me and decided to make my own business. I promised myself if I ever found another quirkless person I would give him or her the help I needed. I think us quirkless people should stick together." says Giran.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Big reveal Giran is quirkless. Also for those of you who don't get what I'm basing Midoriya's vigilante uniform of of it's spike speigle from cowboy bebop. Midoriya looks a lot like spike. I think that the main similarity comes from the hair. The only difference is Midoriya will have a black bandana. I want to address Midoriya using a pistol. I think it's gonna be good for him even though he's already pretty strong he could use a little help from time to time. Iv'e been getting some comments that tell me to pair Izuku with Toga and some for Uraraka and I think I'm gonna ship him with both because I can't make up my mind on just one. We are getting closer to the parts of the story that really pick it up and move it along. I'm thinking that I'm going to introduce the hero killer stain or eraser head soon. Maybe I will have Midoriya meet both in the same chapter. I think Midoriya building some sort of relationship with stain will bring him attention from people like Dabi, Toga, and maybe spinner. Now that I think about it I might add spinner to Midoriya's vigilante squad. I don't know if their are any other villains that I could add that would contribute all that much. I might have Midoriya promise Muscular a good fight and have muscular fight Rappa during my overhaul arc. Although most of what I've said isn't set in stone I want Dabi and Toga to be on his team without a doubt.

**AtomicDragon59: **I also think friendly Toga is adorable.

**Amadeus Amadeus: **I was thinking of how Uraraka rents an apartment to live closer to U.A. when I thought of the idea of Midoriya living closer to Giran and the criminals that he wants to arrest. I think that Inko would be willing to let Izuku get this job when Giran explains how prejudiced people can be when hiring others. I can see some of the problems you brought up with Izuku and Uraraka being in a relationship but I think it would be good for the story to have them find a way around that. I think that you are right about Toga and Izuku relating to each other when it comes to being treated poorly due to their quirk or lack of.

**Memeboi13:** I want to make Midoriya a bad boy. I think the relationship between bad boy Midoriya and the really bright and cheerful Uraraka will be really fun to write and also fun to read.


	8. I cant believe she agreed to that

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Growing up I noticed how hard it was for quirkless people to get jobs. Even if they were more qualified they still wouldn't get it. I say that people wouldn't hire me and decided to make my own business. I promised myself if I ever found another quirkless person I would give him or her the help I needed." says Giran.

Inko's face goes through a series of emotions including but not limited to confusion, anger, pity, and sorrow.

"Y-You're-" starts Inko before getting cut off.

"Like me." says Izuku who didn't know girans plan beforehand but moved along with it seamlessly.

"Is it really that hard? I want what's best for my boy. If it's really that hard it's possible we might not have any other choice." says Inko.

"It's truly terrible. I honestly think it's been getting worse as the quirkless population lessens. I don't think that any quirkless kids these days are going to have any chance of getting a job unless they work together like me and your son." says Giran.

"Well I'm very glad to see you looking after people like Izuku. I think it's super great that people can have each others backs through similarly difficult situations like yours." says Inko.

"Yeah, Giran has been great to me." adds Izuku.

"That's good to hear." says Inko, " I have to ask one last time. Do you think there is any chance of my boy finding a job."

"I'll answer your question with one of my own." says Giran, " Have you ever compared statistics between the quirkless and the quirked population?"

"Do you mean like employment rates?" asks Inko.

"That and other things." replies Giran, "The population of quirkless people hired even on a scale that fits the population gap shows quirkless people being several times lower with a number that is still plummeting even further down. It's not just that either. This is a topic that might not be easy to talk about, but have you ever looked into the suicide rates of people without quirks?"

"I have not. Are-Are they high?" asks Inko hoping he says no but expecting him to say yes.

"They're so high… It's not fair… the way people get treated because of a quirk. I think one of the contributing factors to that number is the stress of never being able to get a job." says Giran.

"I see." says Inko, " Izuku… have you ever felt like suicide might be a solution to your problems?"

"No, I've always continued with my dream of being a pro hero. It's always been there to keep me tethered." replies Izuku.

" Izuku ' been' means past tense… are… are you done with your dream?" asks Inko.

"Yeah… but I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I don't know if I have any plans for the future or what it holds for me but I'm not going to throw my life away. And besides even if I don't become a pro hero there are plenty of ways I can keep helping people. Even if I'm not a government registered hero, I can still be my own kind of hero. I don't think the quirk, costume, or popularity makes a hero. I think it's a drive to do something good and help others." says Izuku.

Giran smiles while looking at Izuku although none of the Midoriya's notice.

'This kid really will change the world for the better, as long as he holds on to that passion and those ideals. People might flock around him and he might make a mistake here or there but he's gonna be the best non official hero in Japan… no the world. This kid's going places and my sorry ass might just be able to help him get there.' thinks Giran.

"That sounds wonderful. I admittedly don't think heroes are special based on what they have the power to do, but instead it's how they use that power." says Inko.

"You two are really alike. You raised a fine young man." says Giran, " But about the job I'd like an answer soon. You don't have to say anything today but please try to get back to me soon."

"Alright, he can do it." says Inko.

"R-Really?" asks Giran who happens to be a little surprised that she agreed so fast.

"Yeah, I just think I can trust you. I saw Izuku smile at you when we came in. It was a genuine smile that lets me know he trusts you and if he trusts you I guess I can trust you too. Although I do have one concern." says Inko gaining the renewed attention of Izuku and Giran.

"And what might that be?" asks Giran.

"It's really far away. I don't know how he will be able to get here for work." says Inko.

"Well I know the real estate around here are cheap." says Giran before pointing to the house across the street, " That place could be paid for with just planned salary with some room for groceries and other things."

"It looks nice from the outside." says Izuku.

"Did you both plan this?" asks Inko.

"No, of course not." says Izuku.

"Izuku, sweety you're a horrible liar." says Inko.

Izuku seems to freeze while he tries to think of something to say.

"Would you promise to visit everyday… well not everyday but every other day?" asks Inko.

"Yeah, I think I'll visit everyday I'm gonna be hard to get rid of." says Izuku.

Inko smiles and chuckles a little bit, " Okay, fine you can move in just keep in touch with me."

"You didn't even need to ask." replies Midoriya.

"Okay who would I need to talk to to rent that house for Izuku?" asks Inko.

"Give me a moment." says Giran before pulling out some papers and handing them to Inko.

"You're a sleazy person. You know that?" says Inko with only a tad of contempt in her voice.

"Yeah, I am but look at the price." says Giran.

"I doubt it'll make much difference." says Inko before looking at the papers, "... Are you joking. I can't take this deal I'll feel like I'm stealing from you."

"I insist also it's that per month to buy not to rent." says Giran.

"That doesn't make it any better… wait I haven't even seen what the house looks like on the inside or the back yard." says Inko.

"Let's fix that." says Giran as he takes a pair of keys out from under his desk.

**A half hour later**

"That house was wonderful I can't take that from you." says Inko.

"I won it through gambling it cost me nothing and makes me money. You're not stealing from me in the slightest." says Giran.

"Well if you're sure… also who gambles using an entire house?" asks Inko.

"A man with several houses." says Giran.

"Oh, the person was just so rich they had nothing of importance to them to lose on that bet." says Inko.

"Exactly." says Giran.

"Well I guess Izuku stay at the house." says Inko.

"Thank you so much Mom." says Izuku.

"You're gonna pay with money from your job." says Inko.

"That is completely understandable." replies Izuku.

"Alright, now all that we have to do now is fill out some paperwork and Izuku will have a job and a place to stay." says Giran.

"Honestly I'm doing pretty good for myself." says Izuku.

"Do you know why that is?" asks Giran.

"It's because I've got the best boss in the world." says Izuku.

"It's because you've got the best boss in the world." replies Giran.

After some paperwork and some proud parental tears from Inko. Izuku was ready to move in and had a fake job that he would sometimes do to keep up appearances.

"Izuku I'm going to head home do you want to stay here for a little while?" asks Inko.

"...Yeah, sure." answers Izuku.

"Okay, bye sweetie be home soon." says Inko before stepping out and starting to walk home.

"Okay mom, we'll talk again soon." says Izuku.

"So kid… you want a smoke?" asks Giran before holding out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Sure." Midoriya while lighting his cigarette.

"Do you want a celebratory drink?" asks Giran before pulling out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"Sure… just give me a minute." says Midoriya before texting ruby.

**Izuku: Would my liver regenerate?**

**Ruby: Yes and also oh my god what happened?**

**Izuku: Nothing, I was just wondering if I could drink alcohol without any negative consequences.**

**Ruby: Yeah, you'll be fine although alcohol will still get you drunk but you should have a high tolerance.**

**Izuku: Okay thanks.**

**Ruby: You're welcome**

"Thanks for the drink." says Midoriya before downing the entire glass of whiskey like it was nothing.

"...Kid you aren't supposed to down the entire glass… are you okay?" asks Giran who seems a little surprised and also concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine… why wouldn't I be?" asks Midoriya.

"Uhm… No reason. I guess." says Giran eloquently.

"Is it okay if I have more?" asks Midoriya while taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Sure knock yourself out but you might want to mask the whole cigarette and alcohol smell you have going before you go home." says Giran.

"Oh shit. Mom wanted me home soon." says Midoriya before downing another glass that takes no effect on him and running out the door.

Midoriya used his enhanced speed and jumping abilities to travel across town and ran by the beach to let the ocean breeze get rid of his addict scent before heading into the apartment he shares with his mom.

"Hey mom." says Izuku.

"Hey sweetie." says Inko.

"Thanks again for being so understanding about everything today." says Izuku.

"Speaking of everything today you should start packing your bags. Do you have any ideas on how to move everything?" asks Inko.

"I know a girl… and a guy." says Izuku.

**The next day**

"And that's why I'd like your help moving." says Izuku.

"Yeah, okay." says Hatsume.

"Cool, thanks." says Izuku.

"Are we picking up anyone else?" asks Hatsume.

"Yeah we have just one more stop." says Izuku.

"Alright then." replies Hatsume.

**Ten minutes later**

"Hey Aunt Mitsuki." says Izuku.

"Hey Izuku, are you looking for my brat?" asks Mitsuki.

"Yeah, I want him to help me move into a house near my new job." says Izuku.

"Oh that's nice, Just a moment." says Mitsuku before turning to the stairs, " HEY DUMBFUCK GET DOWN HERE. He'll be down in just a moment. So what kind of job do you have?"

"I'm gonna sell some cars." says Izuku.

"Wow you're doing really good for yourself." says Mitsuku.

"I like to think so." says Izuku.

"What do you want, you old hag?" asks Bakugou.

"Hey Kachan." says Izuku.

"What are you doing here?" asks Bakugou.

"I know you workout and I want help moving boxes into my new house." says Izuku.

"Why the fuck would I help you?" asks Bakugou.

Bakugou's question is answered by a slap from his mother, " Help him." says Mitsuki.

"God damnit fine." says Bakugou before following Midoriya out to Hatsume's truck.

"You wanna drive brocoli man?" asks Hatsume.

"Sure." says Midoriya before driving to his apartment.

All of the boxes are swiftly put into the back of Hatsume's truck and driven down to Midoriya's new place to get dropped off.

"Hey, green I'm gonna head back to the lab and keep building." says Hatsume once they're done.

"That's fine. I'll see you around." says Midoriya.

Hatsume leaves and now it's just Bakugou and Midoriya alone in the apartment.

"Alright now that scope eyes is gone we can talk." says Bakugou.

"Yeah, I wanted to go over a couple things." replies Midoriya.

"First why did you bring me here?" asks Bakugou.

" I knew you'd say no at first and get hit by your mom and I wanted to see that. Also you're strong. Lastly I wanted to talk about a couple things." says Midoriya.

"And what might those be?" asks Bakugou.

"Do you think I hate you?" asks Midoriya.

"Yeah. I do." says Bakugou

"Well I want you to know that while I'm mad at you for all of your usual bull shit I don't hate you." says Midoriya.

"Well the feeling isn't mutual." says Bakugou.

"Okay, well second I want you to know I don't plan on blackmailing you unless you act up." says Midoriya.

"Fucking better not use that shit." says Bakugou.

"And third, I want you to become a hero because you have the talent to do things that are genuinely good for the world. So I want you to go to U.A I want you to rock that exam and become the greatest hero you can be but before all of that, I want you to get your shit together. So fix yourself up before your arrogance puts you somewhere it can't get you out of. Also get out of my house now the train station is just down the street." says Midoriya.

"Whatever you shitty fucking nerd and I don't need to get my shit together. And even if my shit was not together I would still graduate U.A and become the greatest hero ever." says Bakugou before leaving for the trainstation leaving Midoriya with only one thought.

"God Fucking dammit , I've got a lot of unpacking to do."

* * *

**Authors Note**

So I actually am planning on putting a twist in the toga/Izuku/Uraraka relationship. I won't say anything more about it because it would spoil some story arcs I have in mind. Also sorry for not doing the thing with stain this chapter. I think I might do it with the next chapter or the one after that. I don't exactly know why I decided to write Bakugou into this chapter because I didn't plan it before had but it felt right at the time and I think it showed that while Izuku is pissed he isn't unforgiving and i think it did a good job of that. I'm also glad I got to show Hatsume again because I think she's cool. I also have a couple of ideas for story arcs that don't happen in the main series and i don't want to say what they are but I want to know how people feel about an extra story arc or two to add some world building. Also just one last thing I watched detective Pikachu and I think it was amazing so I want to talk about it without spoiling anything. The way the pokemon looked was actually really cool and I originally though that I wouldn't like it at all but I loved it . It was really funny and Pikachu played by Ryan Reynolds is hilarious to me. I also loved the way Pikachu sounded in the detective Pikachu game because his voice didn't match his body which made him seem funny. I hope that Nintendo makes more movies that are as good as or better than detective Pikachu.

**Theguythatdidthatthing: I can understand that the ship isn't for you but you might be pleasantly surprised at what I plan on doing in Izuku's romantic life. As for your other comment I think I'm gonna have him do something that isn't either of those options but I might make one of those happen.**

**AtomicDragon59: I think the way you describe Izuku meeting stain works well and adds a lot to the story but I have a surprise in mind for his meeting with stain. I think the sludge incident is a good way to rationalize Izuku losing faith in heroes as fast as he is. Also I do plan on having Izuku and eraser head fight some villains together and i think it will make for an interesting chapter. I also think that I can try to make the post fight dialogue a little funny. I'm really looking forward to writing dialogue between Izuku and Uraraka because she is so pure and he's gonna be a bad boy who drinks, smokes, and looks for fights with super villains despite having powers for less than a year. I also think the reveal that Izuku has seen death firsthand will be interesting when the time comes for me to write that.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: I think the concept of those polar opposite women dating the same man would be really fun to write. They can have a Yin Yang thing going on between them that could lead to some funny moments. Our cinnamon role might lose a little bit of his sweetness but he remains a cinnamon role in our hearts. You are right about me needing to change a couple of things for a three way relationship between these opposite ends of the spectrum to work out while feeling natural and not forced. I'm really looking forward to Eraser head and the Hero Killer Stain. I think Aizawa's general I'm too tired for this shit paired with a blood sucking vigilante who's quirk he can't erase is gonna be so much fun to write. I'm thinking after I write the story arcs for those two I might go into and original story arc and I might try to include them in some way but I'm not sure how to at the moment.**


	9. first job

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

After Midoriya, Hatsume, and Bakugou moved all of Midoriya's boxes to his new house he began to unpack his essentials before going to sleep to make sure he got a good nights worth of rest before unpacking everything else. He woke up and decided he would make a new morning exercise routine. He went out wearing tights, shorts, and a tight fitting started with a long run using his enhanced speed so that it didn't look like a quirk but just looked like he is an exceptionally fast runner. He finds himself enjoying walking or running. He loved the mindless movement that cleared his mind. He ran past the beach he cleaned, Hatsume's workshop, his old apartment, and finally back to his new home. He went around unpacking his belongings most of which were things he didn't need but his mom insisted he have on hand. When he finished unpacking he watched the news and looked at some heroes and some villains that have been active recently. He made sure to memorize the faces of the villains in case he ran into any of them. He was shaken from his memorization by a growling stomach. He knew he should eat something soon. He thinks he can manage some time without drinking blood. Even with all of the villains he already fought he would not take their blood unless he felt his hunger tighten his stomach. He decided to watch the news for a while longer before asking Giran if their was anybody he could go after. To his surprise a knock on his door stopped his plans short. He looks through the door hole to see Giran standing outside with a bag while taking a drag from his cigarette. Midoriya quickly opened the door to greet Giran and see what he wanted.

"Hey Giran. What's up?" asks Midoriya.

"Not too much, but there is one thing of note and that just happens to be in this bag." says Giran as he holds out a bag to Izuku.

Izuku opens the bag to see two full bottles of the whiskey he drank with Giran the other day and five packs of cigarettes.

"With a job as stressful as yours, I'm sure you will need those." states Giran.

"I'm sure I will." says Midoriya.

"You seemed to like the whiskey a lot so I though I'd get you some more of it. Also if you are looking for more beer, cigarettes or any kind of drug call this number." says Giran as he holds out a slip of paper that Midoriya takes and thanks Giran for giving him, " It's no problem kid… So watcha watchin?"

"I'm just watching the news to see if anything is useful." says Midoriya while gesturing to his couch before Giran takes a seat with Midoriya.

"The information gathering is my job if you do your own work what do you need me for?" asks Giran Jokingly.

"Well without you how am I gonna get my cigarettes and whiskey?" asks Midoriya.

"You little shit. I do more than bring cigarettes and whiskey… I plan on bringing some pizza eventually." says Giran with a smirk.

"I can't taste food and I don't get any nutriton from it." says Midoriya.

"Wait… then what did I give you whiskey for?" asks Giran.

"I can still get drunk. My vision was going blury the last time we drank and I felt real relaxed." says Midoriya.

"It's good to see your not an angry drunk or else I'd fear for my life giving you that whiskey." says Giran.

"Yeah super strenght and anger issues are one hell of a combination." says Midoriya.

"So do you have any plans for today?" asks Giran.

"Yeah, I was hoping I could go on a job for you. If you remember me drinking blood I need to do that everyonce and a while or else I attack indiscriminately at anything I can take blood from and I'd rather that not happen. So if you could send me on a job to get more blood than that would be great." says Midoriya.

"I thought you would never ask." says Giran, " Come back to my office I have all of the information you would need in there."

"Great, let's head over and come up with a plan before I get to work." says Midoriya.

After a quick walk across the street the two are in Giran's office looking at files that describe a person's personality, quirk, and fighting style along with a picture of the target.

"So do you have any idea for the stretchy arms?" asks Giran.

"If I can bite his arms and drain his blood his increased mass and sudden blood loss will heighten the effect of blood loss and should cause him to pass out quickly and shrink back so I don't do any real damage." says Midoriya.

"Okay, that's good but what do we do about the guy with the long metal tounge?" asks Giran.

"Are their any other parts of him that are made of metal?" asks Midoriya.

"Yeah, there is his jaw. Why do you ask?" asks Giran.

"Well, I can hope they are magnetic and place a magnet on his tounge so that it get's stuck inside of his mouth and then I beat him senseless." says Midoriya.

"Okay, but what if It isn't magnetic?" asks Giran.

"Then I grab his tongue and pull him close enough for me to knock him out." replies Midoriya.

"That sounds great but what are you going to do about the guy that can cover himself with crystals? I can't Imagine he has an obvious counter." says Giran.

"He doesn't. The only thing I can think of is just keep hitting him until he can't hold the crystals there anymore or I just hit hard enough to break the crystal and get into the flesh underneath." says Midoriya.

"Well alright but do you think that you can beat them without getting hurt?" asks Giran,

"If I drink their blood when I'm done I can heal myself and leave only a scar." says Midoriya.

"Your regeneration leaves the scars on your body?" asks Giran.

"Yeah, but as long as the wounds closed it's okay with me." replies Midoriya.

"Well alright I guess." says Giran.

"I'm gonna go take care of these villains." says Midoriya.

"Good luck." calls Giran.

"I don't need luck." says Midoriya.

"There is one thing you might need that isn't luck." says Giran.

"And what might that be." asks Midoriya

"A gun I have that's meant for you." says Giran.

"Oh well I'll gladly take that." says Midoriya.

"Uh huh ,oh uh do you know how to shoot one of those things kid?" asks Giran.

"I looked into it when we discussed me getting a gun to make up for my lack of range." says Midoriya.

"And how did that go?" asks Giran.

"I'll be shooting like a soldier in no time." says Midoriya.

"Alright but if I'm dissapointed I'm taking this back." says Giran as he hands Midoriya a pistol, magazine, and a small cartridge of bullets.

"I won't dissapoint you." says Midoriya.

"Try not to use it if you can get by without it bullets are expensive." says Giran.

"I'll probably just use my hands for this one I don't think I need anything else." says Midoriya.

"Well you may not need it but I have a dagger for you." says Giran as he holds out a small plain blade with a sturdy metal handle.

"Well thank you. I've been looking into accurately throwing these." says Midoriya.

"Don't practice anywhere near me and goodluck out their." says Giran.

"I won't and thank you." says Midoriya before running down to his house to put on his uniform.

Once he had his uniform on he jumped onto the roof and kept jumping from roof to roof until he was travelling well above the ground with. He could see everybody although they seemed to be oblivious to the vigilante over head. He keeps jumping until he reaches the forest Giran says they are hiding in. He activates his senses of hearing and smell and lets them guide him through the woods and to a point where he could see a small seemingly abandoned house in a clearing. Another deep sniff revealed that his targets are inside. These men had managed to get away from their gang before the pro heroes got everybody. These three were the only ones to escape. He quietly made his way to the house making sure he paid attention to where he stepped when suddenly two long and stretchy arms shot out of a window and pulled him in it's direction. Midoriya promptly sunk his teeth into his oponents left arm and drained him of his blood. He felt himself grow stronger and his muscles grew slightly under his suit. He heared a lod thud signifying that his plan worked.

"SHIT." yells someone from inside the house.

Midoriya is about to jump through the window when he feels a hard metal whip like object crack against his back causing him to turn his head and see the villin with a long and metalic tongue. He keeps his plan in mind and when the tongue comes again he grabs it and pulls it before spin kicking the villain in the face and knocking her uncouncious. Suddenly he gets hit yet again from behind but this time it sends him flying into and through a tree.

"Shit." groans Midoriya as he gets onto his feet to see the villain covered head to toe with cyan crystals.

The villan tried to rush Midoriya with a right hook but Midoriya sidestepped and punched her in the ribs. The villain whipped around trying to hit Midoriya but he ducked under it and sent two hard hits to her ribs. The villain tried to bring her hands down on Midoriya's head but he dodged although not entirely and he scratched his shoulder and had a hole put in his suit and underhsirt. While he was reeling from this she hit him in the face sending him stumbling back. When she tried to hit again witha right hook he grabbed her arm and flipped her over. Before she could get up he was on her hitting her repeatedly trying to tire out here crystalization until he felt her soften and then hit her in the head hard knocking her out. He tied up the three villains and left them in an abandoned bulding before making an anonymous call to the police to have them picked up but not before drinking his fill of blood out of the three of them without endangering their lives. Later that night after reporting to Giran he texted Ruby about how things have been going and she decided to visit and see for herself so he was waiting on the couch with his dress pants and dress shirt but no suit waiting for her to arrive. He was fiddling with his tie that Giran had managed to teach him how to tie when noone else could when he heared a knock on the door. He answered the door and found Ruby standing there.

"Hey Ruby, how are you?" asks Midoriya.

"I'm doing good how are you?" asks Ruby.

"I'm doing great, would you like to come in?" asks Izuku.

"I sure would." says Ruby as she walks in to Midoriya's house.

"It's a nice place you got here." says Ruby.

"Thank you. Would you like a cigarette?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, sure." says Ruby as she takes and lights her cigarette while Midoriya lights his.

"So how has work at the hospital been?" asks Midoriya.

"It's the same as usaul. How has being a vigilante been?" asks Ruby.

"Oh it's been so much fun. I never I would enjoy fighting so much. It's like whenever I fight someone who can hurt me I feel like I'm on top of the world it's like a rush that cigarettes or alcohol just can't give me. I feel alive where I usually feel dead." says Midoriya.

Ruby smiles at him and rubs his hair, " I'm happy you're enjoying yourself but try not to push yourself too hard." says Ruby.

"I'll try not too." says Midoriya.

"So who is the strongest person you've fought so far?" asks Ruby.

"Oh It's really hard to decide between two villains. One of them had a crocodile quirk that made him hard, strong, fast, and gave him claws and another could cover her body in cyan crystals that hurt when I hit them and I got cut when it hit me." says Izuku.

"Okay, but which one was stronger?" asks Ruby with some interest.

"I'm gonna have to go for the one with the crystalization quirk." says Midoriya.

"And why is that?" asks Ruby.

"She managed to bang me up even after a quirk was used to make me a better fighter." says Midoriya.

"How bad were you banged up?" asks Ruby.

"I had a cut on my shoulder and a bruise on my face." says Midoriya.

"Well as long as it's nothing serious It's alright." says Ruby.

"So have you been drinking blood?" asks Ruby.

"I had some to drink today when I fought the crystal villain." says Midoriya.

"Have you been drinking with every criminal you capture?" asks Ruby.

"Well no… I've been drinking when I'm thirsty." replies Midoriya.

"You need to drink blood with every criminal you capture. You never know when you are going to lose your supply of villains and do something you might regret." says Ruby.

Before Midoriya can respond Ruby's phone vibrates and she checks it.

"Sorry I couldn't stay longer but I have to get to work." says Ruby.

"It's alright I'll talk to you another time." says Midoriya.

With that short conversation Ruby was leaving Midoriya alone to think about what she told him at the end of their conversation. 'You never know when you are going to lose your suppl of villains and do something you might regret' flash through Izuku's head and the thought of harming his mother or Ruby, or even Giran pop into his head and he shudders.

'She is right. If I don't start taking blood from villains as often as I can there is a chance I hurt my familly or friedns, there is a chance I become what I swore to capture.' thinks Midoriya.

* * *

**Authors Note**

So I know I said that I will be introducing Eraser head or the Hero Killer Stain soon and I think I want to do one more chapter solidifying Izuku's status as a vigilante before I introduce him to either of them so that his words carry more weight in their mind. I think if they know he was the power to back up what he says he will have an easier time talking to either of them. I also have solidified some of the original story arcs that I have in mind and I think they are going to blow you away. I'm gonna share the premise of one of them with you. One of All For one's Nomus that isn't fully programed and can still act somewhat of it's own accord will escape and use it's quirks to go on a rampage and Izuku and Giran are going to track it and Izuku is going to fight it. It will not be as strong as the Nomu from the USJ although it will still give Izuku a run for his money and even have a way to deal some damage that he can't heal without help using one of it's various quirks. Tell me what you think of the idea. If I do go through with it I'm going to wait a while until I do it because I don't think Izuku could beat a Nomu the way he is at right now although he could do well against one in a fight. Also it's like 4:30 so I need to sleep and end this chapter.

**Amadeus Amadeus: I think that quiet chapters can be just as good as the loud ones and I'm glad you found something to enjoy in it. I fully support proud Mama Midoriya. I think that Hatsume can have a side to her that isn't all inventing although that is a lot of what her character does. I think that is the closest to what canon Midoriya would say to Bakugou minus the swearing and mild taunting. I don't want to say that Midoriya is over everything that bakugou had to say but he doesn't hate the man and I think that is a very important difference. I believe that Bakugou did acknowledge what Midoriya said but he didn't show it because he wants others to believe he is perfect just as much as he does. As for Bakugou's humbling defeats we will get there but it will take some time with all of the story arcs between now and U.A. As for Hatsume driving with a license I had the Idea that I could play up on the corruption of the hero system by having them increase the likelihood of an accident to happen so that they could stop it.**

**Atomicdragon59: I think that some OC villains would do wonders for the story and I have some plans for things I can do with them. I think that an ideological debate between Midoriya and the Hero Killer Stain would be very interesting to read and write if I can do it well. So I think I will take a shot at it eventually. I love the idea of Izuku strolling into the most prestigious high school in Japan smelling like whiskey and cigarettes. I absolutely love the idea of Izuku staring down all of U.A.'s teachers while they stage an alcohol intervention and he just downs whiskey like water and pretends that nothing is going on and then leaves the teachers in shock while Aizawa is rolling around laughing and knocking over teachers.**


	10. Eraser Head

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Midoriya though on what Ruby had to say. He knew that he needed to drink blood. If he didn't he would end up hurting someone innocent or even worse, somebody that he cared for. He knew all of this so why does it seem so difficult to commit to the obvious answer. He knows why but he isn't sure if he wants to admit it to himself. He still feels human, like he isn't used to the taste of blood but somehow finds himself addicted to it. He hates it but whenever he drinks it it fills him with a sense of bliss like nothing else can. He decides to put his costume back on and patrol just in case somebody out there needed his help. He took off with a powerful leap and worked his way across the city looking and listening for anybody that might need him. He went around and around until he finally decided to go back home. On his way back home he saw a group of men in all black with crowbars sneaking up to a convenience store. Midoriya jumps of his roof and lands in front of them.

"You guys really aren't the brightest. Are you?" asks Midoriya.

"Who's there? Are you a hero?" asks the villain Midoriya assumes is the leader.

"Yeah, something like that. Who are you?" asks Midoriya while trying to sound disinterested.

"I don't think I should answer that." replies the villain.

"Mhhm and what exactly are you doing so late at night?" asks Midoriya.

"Mind your own business." says the villain.

"I gotta say out of all of the villains I've met something about you stands out. It might be that I think you're a buffoon." says Midoriya.

"That's a possibility." replies the villain.

"Oh look a hero." says Midoriya while pointing to a nearby rooftop.

"Where?" calls out the villain while looking behind himself.

By the time the villain looks back his crew are all on the ground in various positions all of which a human body can't comfortably be put in.

"Are they okay? What happened?" asks the villain.

'... Just how stupid is this guy… Is this what heros deal with… they get paid for this I'd do this for entertainment even if I didn't like fighting. This guy's hilariously stupid.' things Midoriya.

"I don't know they just sort of collapsed. You should check this one out."says Midoriya while holding up the limp unconscious body of a villain.

"That's not a bad idea." says the villain as he steps towards Midoriya.

As soon as he gets closer Midoriya throws the villains together and sends them skidding along the sidewalk that is only illuminated by a single streetlight.

"Anyways, I was wondering when you were gonna come down from that roof."says Midoriya slightly loudly.

A small thud sound comes from behind Midoriya.

"When did you hear me?" asks the voice.

"When you got here." says Midoriya as he turns around to see a man wearing mostly black with an excessively long grey scarf and golden goggles over his eyes.

"I gotta say I feel like I know you from somewhere." says Midoriya.

"I think I've got an idea who you are too." says the mystery man.

" I think you are the Eraser hero Eraser head." says Midoriya.

"I am and I think you're that vigilante I've been hearing so much about." says Eraser head.

"And if I am?" asks Midoriya.

"Then I have to apprehend you although I understand why you do what you do." says Eraser head.

"Well due to the fact you are one of the only heroes I truly respect I'd like to warn you that I fight like I'm not human." says Midoriya.

"You're too cocky." says Eraser head.

"I never said I was going to win." says Midoriya.

"Well I stand corrected." says Eraser head, " but you are still coming with me."

Eraser head's scarf shoots out and wraps around Midoriya and Eraser head's hair begins to float and his eyes begin to glow red.

"Are you trying to fight me with a paper towel roll?" asks Midoriya.

"Be quiet you're under arrest." says Eraser Head.

"No thanks." replies Midoriya before ripping through Eraser heads capture weapon like it was made of paper.

Midoriya's strength despite Eraser Head being sure that he Erased his quirk startled Eraser Head. Eraser Head started in confusion for a moment before throwing a fast and powerful right hook that Midoriya' stepped back and ducked to dodge. Eraser Head seemed surprised that this vigilante seems to be dealing with him with either no difficulty or he just looks like he fights effortlessly.

"I really don't want to fight you. I just want to go home now." says Midoriya while yawning, " But before I leave there is something I have to do."

Midoriya sinks his teeth into the closest unconscious villain and drinks his blood.

"What are you doing?" asks Eraser Head.

"I'm drinking blood. I have to do this or else I can't control my body and I have to lash out at anything trying to get blood. If there are children nearby I'll be stuck with the knowledge that I attacked them and I couldn't help myself which is why I take blood from these villains." says Midoriya while trying to drink blood from the villains he knocked out and talk at the same time.

"Maybe I could find a way to help you with that." offers Eraser Head.

Midoriya glances to Eraser Head and smiles under his bandana, " That's what I like about you. Helping me with my mental issues doesn't get you any money or any fame but you do it anyways just to help. You're what I think a hero should be." says Midoriya.

"Does that mean you will let me help you?" asks Eraser Head.

"I'm sorry. I know you want to help but for me to get help I would need to tell my mother that something is wrong." says Midoriya.

Eraser Head looks thoughtful for a while before saying, "... You're mother… does that mean you're a child?"

"Yeah." says Midoriya.

"Kid… you can't go around fighting villains… you could get yourself killed." says Eraser Head.

Midoriya responds with a cold chuckle before saying, " I've already come back from the dead once before doing it a second time doesn't scare me." says Midoriya.

Eraser Head looks at Midoriya thoughtfully for a moment before pulling paper and a pencil out of his utility belt and hands it to Midoriya, " If you ever find yourself in over your head call this number."

" Does this mean I get to walk away from this?" asks Midoriya.

"It's just in case you get away." reples Eraser Head.

"Ah, I see. That's real smart of you. But when I get away I want you to know that I probably won't call this number" replies Midoriya.

"That's fine. I just can't in good conscience let a kid the same age as my students commit acts of vigilantism without any sort of support." says Eraser Head.

"I'm actually younger that your students." replies Midoriya.

"... Kid I need to get you some sort of help." says Eraser Head.

"Look man, I appreciate it but I'm fine." says Midoriya.

"I'm not a psychologist but I imagine dying isn't good for the sole, Nor is going out of your way to fight villains at far to young and age. You mentioned having a mother if you keep this up you might not be able to go home to her. " says Eraser Head.

Midoriya stares Eraser Head down before saying, " I told you I've come back from the dead. If the situation arises I'll simply just do it again."

"Do you know if you can come back again or are you just assuming?" asks Eraser Head.

He was met with a disappointing silence.

"Please let me help you with whatever it is you need to work through." says Eraser Head.

"I can do just fine on my own. I've been doing just fine against the world for years, even if things were stacked against me. I don't usually take so much pride in the things I do but one thing I do take pride in is that I've taken every hit this cruel life has thrown at me and I got back up. I've even stared death in the face and rose from the grave to keep fighting but now I fight for others. I only received these powers when I died. I spent my whole life a quirkless, friendless, nobody, but now I can use my power to take this world in my hands and make it the best world it can be, and just like the rest of my life I can take it upon myself to do." says Midoriya with such a conviction that it would put most heroes or villains to shame. He doesn't exactly know why he said so much about himself but something about Eraser Head makes him trust the man. Maybe it's that he looks behind his goggles and sees only a desire to help in his eyes.

"I understand wishing you could hold up the weight of the world so that others don't have to struggle but that doesn't work out as well as I thou- as you'd think it would. People need help to make major accomplishments. I know better than most, you can't take on the world by yourself. You are only human but it's okay to be only human that's how the rest of us are." says Eraser Head.

The Irony of Eraser Head saying that he's only human wasn't lost on Midoriya but he decided he wouldn't address that right now, " I might not be able to take the world on by myself but I can try."

"And If you fail?" asks Eraser Head.

"Then I try again." replies Midoriya.

"And if you can't?" asks Eraser Head.

"Then I go down with the knowledge I gave everything I had in me until I couldn't give any longer." replies Midoriya.

"You're going to run yourself into the ground one of these days with an attitude like that." says Eraser Head.

"I'll run myself right back out." replies Midoriya.

"Conversing with you is like talking to a brick wall." says Eraser Head.

"I know and honestly I'm not going to stop being so stubborn any time soon." says Midoriya.

"Kid I'm gonna get you to stop even if I have to do it by force." says Eraser Head.

"Well, I'm certain you won't do it with words." replies Midoriya.

The two stare at each other for a long tense moment before Eraser Head speaks, "Kid don't make me do this."

"You could just walk away right now." suggests Midoriya.

"You know I can't do that." says Eraser Head.

"I know and while I don't like that, I respect your dedication to your work even when it's unpleasant." says Midoriya.

"Well someone has to do it." says Eraser Head.

"Yeah, I guess they do." says Midoriya before spreading his stance wide and moving his arms into a defensive position.

"... Is there any chance I can get you to go to U.A. before we fight?" asks Eraser Head.

"I've been considering it." says Midoriya.

"Maybe I could be your homeroom teacher." says Eraser Head.

"That sounds nice. When the time comes I might take you up on that offer but know I think I have to get through you then head home." says Midoriya.

Eraser Head responds by getting into a fighting stance of his own. Once again there is a tense moment between the two. Suddenly Eraser head rushes forwards and throws what's left of his scarf in an effort to capture Midoriya. Midoriya gracefully sidesteps the scarf but isn't as lucky when Eraser Head sweeps his feet out from under him. Midoriya pushes himself backwards and upwards into the air. Eraser Head tries to wrap him up again but Midoriya grabs the scarf and pulls Eraser Head into the air with him. The two struggle and by the time they land Midoriya using his superior strength has Eraser Head pinned under him.

"Please don't follow me. I don't want to have to knock you out." says Midoriya

Eraser Head doesn't say anything but Midoriya can see a determined look in his eyes behind his goggles.

"I see, you don't plan on letting me go home do you?" asks Midoriya.

Once again he is met with silence.

"Then I'm sorry. I'll leave you on a roof so nobody messes with you." says Midoriya before bringing his head down on Eraser Head's.

Midoriya jumps up onto the roof and places Eraser Head up there before making his way back home. He doesn't know it yet but he will be seeing Eraser Head more in the future.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I originally planned on waiting a while longer before Introducing Eraser Head but I couldn't think of anything to write that didn't involve him. I'm still going to write out my original plan for introducing Eraser Head. I will probably do it in the next couple of chapters. I also plan on going into a more detailed version of ruby's backstory. I also want to introduce some original vigilantes that will work with Midoriya. I want to give one of them a super speed quirk. I have not decided what I will give the other yet but I want them around for a major plot point I have planned for the future. Also I had the idea that Vampires can make some adjustments to how they look, like growing their hair at will. Another thing I want to adress is that I tried to make Izuku a little sassy in this chapter and I think him sassing people when he is upset would be an entertaining coping mechanism to stress. The reason for him being upset is he doesn't want to drink blood but he knows that Ruby is right and that he needs to drink blood whenever he can get it. I'm sorry if I made any errors when writing this I was really tired when doing it and I caught a couple of my mistakes but I may have made more and I don't want to read the whole thing again so I will just live with my mistakes. I actually fell asleep while writing this and had to finish it in the morning after I started writing. I'm thinking Stain is going to show up in the next couple of chapter and Midoriya will fight him to save a hero. The hero he saves is going to be a big surprise and it will be great for moving the plot along. I think that Midoriya and Stain will have a sort of friendly relationship and bond over the cruelty of the world and all of the flaws in the hero system and Stain will think that Midoriya is one of the only true heroes in the world. Also I tried to make the thugs from this chapter so stupid that they are sort of funny but my sense of humor is stupid and I laugh at things that don't actually make sense. I can't even explain why they are funny but I'm getting sidetrack I want to know if anybody found that funny in any way shape or form.

**kakerot Bardockson: I understand why you want Midoriya to go to U.A and I do too. I had some of his desire to attend restored in this chapter and I plan on having more of it restored later.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: I think that with the way stain spoke about heroes and with all of the things endeavor has done it is surprising but not out of the realm of possibility for the government to do little things to cause harm but bring more glory to heroes if it makes civilians feel safer. Hatsume's parents trust her enough to let her drive and tought her themselves. I also think the semi-sentient Nomu was a good idea. I think you are right about the Nomu at the USJ feeling more like an obstacle than an actual opponent. I want it to acknowledge when it is in pain but I want it's reaction to be a surprise. It won't react very well and I don't want to say what I have in mind right now but you will eventually see. This thing is going to be far from mindless and it will bait Midoriya and have the ability to speak it's mind although not very eloquently or fast. I hope it doesn't disappoint you when it comes into the story.**

**Big-Loaf-Of-Bread: I think having Midoriya learn a thing or two about vampirism on his own is a great idea that I will try to work into my story. I don't think I'm gonna go with the pyromancy but I think the ability to walk on walls is a good idea.**

**Atomic dragon59: I think that having Eraser Head track Midoriya down will work better a little later in the story. I have some more things planned for our hero/ vigilnte duo and I think I can work that into the story for a part. I can't really imagine Erasure working on anything that isn't a quirk. Also while Izuku doesn't have to breath running water is acidic to vampires but if is still water then he can stay under for as long as he wants. I think it would work well for hiding.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

After Izuku's meeting with Eraser head he went home and went through his nightly routine which included jogging around town before heading back home and cleaning up before going to sleep. He found that any form of rest wouldn't come to him easily so he stepped out onto his balcony from the second floor of his house that is accessible through his bedroom. He sat on his rocking chair and smoked cigarette after cigarette while thinking about his meeting with Eraser Head. He always respected him as a hero but now he respects him even more not only as a hero but as a person. He wonders if he should have let Eraser Head help him but his mind freezes up and he can't seem to come up with an answer. He wonders if he should call the number he got from Eraser Head. He wants to. He doesn't know what he would talk about if he called but he wants to do it anyway. He wonders if Eraser Head was right about him running himself into the ground. He knows that there are some strong villains in the world and that he will get hurt in the future but somehow that doesn't scare him. He wonders if he should really go to U.A. despite him being a vigilante. He wants to be there with Eraser head but he doesn't know if he will be let in or if they will find out he's the vigilante. Maybe Eraser Head would tell them and he would get arrested. Something tells him Eraser Head wouldn't do that but he can't be too cautious. He also wonders why Eraser Head held back so much. He thinks of dying… of his mother finding out he was a vigilante only because she was informed when his corpse was found. He sat and he thought about everything over and over again until his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep in his chair.

**With Eraser Head**

Eraser Head woke up and headed back home still reeling with disappointment. He jumped and swung back to the house he shares with the Pro Heroes Present Mic and Midnight. He unlocks the door and steps in quietly so that he doesn't wake up his roommates.

"SHOUTA!" calls out Present Mic.

"Damnit, Mic do you have to be so loud." says Aizawa grumpily.

"I'm with Eraser on this one." says Midnight from the couch in the living room.

"What are you two doing up so late?" asks Aizawa.

"We were worried you didn't come home around your usual time, at first we assumed you were beating some villains up but it took you awhile longer than usual and we started panicking." says Present Mic.

"Sorry for worrying you." Aizawa says with a sigh.

"What happened anyway?" asks Midnight.

"I met that new vigilante that people have been talking about." says Aizawa.

"Oh good job apprehending that guy." says Midnight.

"He knocked me unconscious and left me on top of a roof of a nearby building." says Aizawa.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" asks Present Mic

"I'm fine, he didn't want to hurt me." says Aizawa.

"Oh It's a man." says Midnight while licking her lips.

"It's a child." says Aizawa.

Midnight looks thoughtful for a while before saying, " How young?"

"Too young." replies Eraser while he and Present Mic give her a disgusted look.

"Wait actually how young is he. I'm a little concerned." asks Present Mic.

"I don't know for sure but he's younger than our students." says Aizawa.

"Oh… that's not good." says Midnight.

"I know. I tried to help him but he's stubborn and he has suppressed emotional baggage that I'm not entirely qualified to deal with." says Aizawa.

"Well maybe we can help why don't you tell us about it and maybe we can see if Nezu will help us." says Midnight.

"Well for starters his quirk looks like a strength and speed enhancer. He has claws, fangs, pointed ears, and his eyes are slitted like a cat's. His hair is either green or black it was dark and hard to tell the difference. Also I can't erase his quirk." says Eraser Head.

"Wait you can't Erase his quirk? Why not?" asks Midnight.

"What do you think is the best way to capture him would be?" asks Present Mic.

"I don't know why I can't erase his quirk. I think the best way to capture him would be to use your quirk Mic. Then I could wrap him up long enough for Midnight to use her gas and knock him out." says Aizawa.

"Are we sure that's going to work?" asks Present Mic.

"His ears were pointed I think he has an enhanced sense of hearing which is why you would be good for it, I also think he has enhanced sight and potentially smell." says Aizawa.

"Is there anything else we should know about facing off with him?" asks Midnight.

"Yeah, the kids got some pretty good moves. He can compete well as a martial artist but I don't think he's as good as me unless he held back too." says Aizawa.

"Why did you hold back?" asks Midnight.

"I didn't think he would be as good as he was and I lost because of it but I'm sure we will get him the help he needs." says Aizawa.

"You mentioned him having some emotional problems he should work through. Could you tell us about those?" asks Present Mic.

"Well for starters he has to drink human blood regularly or else he loses his mind and bites anybody around him, which makes him think he's a danger to his family." says Aizawa.

"So he doesn't have his family to use as a support group because he thinks he will hurt them?" asks Present Mic.

"That's right." says Aizawa.

"I wish we had some way to talk to him." says Midnight.

"He can call me but I don't think he will." says Aizawa.

"Okay, he's got your number. That's good… but I'm gonna have to ruin the mood and ask if their is any other information we should know." says Midnight.

"Yeah there is," replies Aizawa, " He said he came back from the dead. Because of that he's not afraid to die but he also doesn't know if he can come back a second time or not."

"That must be haunting." says Midnight.

"We have to help him." says Present Mic

"That's honestly not the most concerning part. I wish it was but it isn't." says Aizawa.

"...What is the worst part?" asks Present Mic quietly enough for both people in the room to wish he had his normal volume.

"Despite not knowing if he can come back again he isn't scared to die." says Aizawa.

"... So… what happens now… I mean what can we do. He might die before we get the chance to help him." says Present Mic.

"He's not a bad fighter. I don't think he's dying anytime soon… Unless he bites off more than he can chew and takes on a big group like the sapphire serpent." says Aizawa.

"Yeah as long as doesn't pick too big of a fight he'll be fine." says Present Mic trying to reassure Aizawa, Midnight, and himself.

"I know that I probably don't want to hear the answer to this, but is there anything else we should know?" asks Midnight while sighing.

"I hate to break the bad news to you, but yeah it gets even worse… again. I think he used to be quirkless before he died for the first time." says Aizawa.

"What do you mean?" asks Present Mic.

"He didn't have his strength or speed. He didn't have any enhanced senses. And I think he didn't have to drink blood to survive. This is all new to him. He must be so lost and confused. I wish he would just call already." says Aizawa.

Before anybody could say anything else they were cut off by Aizawa's phone ringing.

**With Izuku**

Izuku jerks in his chair and falls to the floor. His nightmare was still fresh in his mind. In his nightmare everything Eraser head said about him running himself into the ground and dying came true. That part hurt to watch but nothing hurt him the way his mother's reaction to his death did. It wasn't real. It was only a dream. If it isn't real then why does it hurt so much? Izuku knows the answer but doesn't want to think about it. He doesn't want to think about it because it might be more than just a dream before he realizes. He wonders if Eraser head got home. Or if he even woke up. He decided he would call just to make sure he got home safe. The phone rang once, it rang again.

"Hello." comes Eraser Head's gruff voice.

"Hi, is this Eraser head?" asks Izuku.

"It is. Is this the vigilante I met earlier?" asks Eraser Head.

"It is. I was just wondering if you had woken up and gotten home or back to your patrol or whatever it is you were going to do." says Izuku.

"Yeah, I'm back at my house you don't have to worry." says Eraser head.

"Cool… that's cool." says Izuku

"So… do you want to talk?" asks Eraser Head.

"Yeah, but I don't know what I want to talk about." says Izuku.

"How about I introduce you to my roommates Present Mic and Midnight?" asks Eraser Head.

"That sounds nice." says Izuku

"Hey little listener." says Present Mic.

"What's up Present Mic?" asks Izuku

"Not much, hey do you want me to put you on speaker so you can talk to all of us?" asks Present Mic

"Sounds good." says Izuku.

"Hey Kid." says Eraser Head.

"How are ya?" asks Midnight.

"Hi, and I'm doing all right. I'm excited to talk to you guys I'm a fan of yours. I get why Nezu wanted you three to teach at U.A." says Izuku.

"Well we are pretty great." says Present Mic with a smile visible to all but Izuku.

"Speaking of great, I hear you are a pretty good fighter. Eraser Head doesn't give out compliments even to his students. I bet your mom and dad would be proud if they knew how strong you are." says Midnight.

"I think my mom would be a little scared if she knew just how good of a fighter I am. And dad might be proud I wouldn't know we haven't talked in ten years and even then I don't remember him saying anything nice." says Izuku.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up. If I had known I wouldn't have-" starts Midnight.

"It's fine. Mom loves me enough for two." says Izuku.

"She sounds like a wonderful person." says Midnight.

"She is. She's been there for me for as long as I can remember… I-I was wondering… is Eraser Head going to drag you into his search to find me and pick me up, off of the streets?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, we are going to help him help you." says Present Mic.

"That's nice...It's a little bit of a problem for me but I might be able to get your autograph on something. Maybe I could have a bunch of heroes sign the same shirt." says Izuku.

"That sounds like a good idea. I would totally sign your shirt little listener." says Present Mic.

"That's awfully nice of you… what about the rest of you? Would you give me a signature?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah." says Eraser Head.

"Sure." says Midnight.

"Thanks Eraser Head and Midnight." says Izuku.

"You don't have to call me by my hero name you can call me Aizawa." says Aizawa.

"Yamada." says Present Mic.

"Nemuri." says Midnight.

"Well I can't just go and tell all of you my real name. So maybe I should come up with a vigilante name for you to call me. Although I can't seem to come up with one." says Izuku.

"How about … Ketsuiki. You know the japanese word for blood… because you drink blood and it has a cool ring to it." says Present Mic.

"That's pretty good. I think I'll stick with that." says Izuku.

Suddenly a loud bang sounds off somewhere near Izuku.

"What was that? Are you okay?" asks Aizawa.

"Yeah, it was just a gunshot. They are kind of common around where I live. That one wasn't too far I think I should go deal with it." says Izuku.

"Bye kid and please don't get into a fight you can't win." says Aizawa.

"Bye Aizawa and I won't." says Izuku.

Unbeknownst to Izuku he would end up in a fight he can't win much sooner that he expected. But not tonight. He destroys tonight's villains.

**Around a week from now**

Civilians are being evacuated. Most nearby heroes are working on getting civilians somewhere safe and keeping themselves away from the villain causing all of this chaos. Two heroes stayed behind. The water Hose Duo stayed behind to fight the rampaging villain muscular but they were losing the fight. Muscular was about to kill Mr. Izumi when a figure jumped out and caught his fist. It was Izuku Midoriya otherwise known as Ketsuiki and he is in for the fight of his life.

* * *

**Authors Note**

What do you all think of the upcoming arc with muscular. I plan on having this arc explain more about a vampire and how the manage to keep themselves out of death's grasp. I also probably wont change what happens to Kouta's parents. I'll probably have Izuku give it everything he has only to be met with failure and dissaointment that is only heightened by him learning they had a child. I think this next chapter has a lot of potential. Also for my reason for never mentioning this story arc before is that I thought of it on the spot.

**AtomicDragon59: I like the idea about the speed vigilante being a part of the Iida family but I already have a backstory in mind for him that I will stick with. I like the idea of giving the other vigilante a blood quirk. But I like the idea of giving him a monstrous quirk more so I'm going to make him like a werewolf but not an actual werewolf. It's just a quirk. I like the idea of the super cocky guy but I also think that what I have planned for the future requires only two more vigilantes to join up with Izuku, and I still plan on having Toga, Dabi and the rest of the anti-overhaul crew but for the most part they will still be villains and not full time vigilantes. I don't think you can feel a heartbeat through a chest and I'm trying it on myself and I don't find anything but it might be because I have an extra layer of fat around my body. I'm a real chonker. And I really enjoy responding to comments it makes me happy to interact with readers.**

**Big-loaf-of-bread: I wasn't thinking of hellsing abridged when I wrote that but I'm glad you find the two similar.**

**Kakerot Bardockson: It wouldn't be vampire academia without an academia. U.A is a very important part of the story and you are absolutely right about needing it. I was thinking of making Izuku's hero costume black and red. I think the scarf is a good idea.**

**Tiguylerobot: Dadzawa indeed.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: I think the villains at the start of the chapter may have actually been two steps below Saturday morning cartoons. Maybe even three. These guys had no idea what they were doing and it is now canon to my story that it was their first day on the job. I agree that the two have a wonderful dynamic. The conflicting desire to help and the desire to do everything by yourself play strongly into their relationship and will for a while longer. I actually think that Nezu could easily get Midoriya into U.A. He's the smartest thing on the planet as far as I know I'm pretty sure he's got this. I think that they would tell her not to soup up the engine but they would say not to do it without them present. They don't say it out of fear for the car they just want to make a super engine as a family. I think the Nomu will not be as smart as a high end Nomu. It will speak but it will do so childishly. It will act lie whatever it had done to it regressed it's mind so it talks like a child but fights and kills like a demon. Izuku will definitely hesitate when he thinks he's fighting a scared child that was brutally experimented on to the point of losing it's mind. I was originally thinking he would walk up walls the spider-man way but now I'm thinking of the DIO way. But I think what I'm going to stick with is the spider-man way as his power but he does it the DIO way regardless of his power that makes that DIO form of wall travelling pointless. I can imagine the teachers watching the entrance exam and flipping through the cameras. Nezu pauses and goes back several cameras to see Izuku shoving his feet into concrete with each step as he scales the zero pointer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This chapter will contain blood, gore, loss of body parts, and maybe death.**

It was a peaceful day for Izuku he woke up and went through his routine. He worked out with more force than usual. He felt stressed. He couldn't explain why but he felt like something bad was going to of the day went by without incident. He visited his mom. He visited Hatsume who was working on compressed weights for heroes with enhanced strength to work out. He decided he would go on patrol despite his sense of impending doom. Him sitting around wasn't going to help with this feeling, if anything it'll just make him feel like a sitting duck. It was dark out by the time he went on patrol. The patrol was calming. Moving around by jumping from building to building was hypnotizing in a way. Midoriya was knocked out of his musings when his enhanced hearing picked up on a far away screaming that turned into a series of screams. With that he was off leaping from building to building as fast as he could. He began to see smoke rise from the direction of the screams. He was finally on the scene of chaos. That was the only word to describe what was in front of him. Fire was everywhere walls were crumbling and people were trapped in a burning building. Heroes were evacuating and some of the cowardly heroes simply ran away screaming they would bring more help. Midoriya knew they had no intention of coming back and did there job for them. He got people from under rubble and carried them to heroes who didn't bother to ask him any questions. When enough people were evacuated he decided to go to where he heard fighting and see if he could help apprehend the villain. When he got there he saw the water hose duo. One was under a large chunk of concrete and the other was about to get hit crushed by the villains powerful hands. The villain was 6'5 blonde and covered in muscle fibers from his ankles to his neck. Midoriya jumps in front of Mr. Izumi and blocked musculars fist. He quickly punches muscular in the chin while he is still shocked about the new arrival. The punch sends muscular stumbling and Midoriya jumps into the air and kicks Muscular in the chest with both feet and lands roughly on his side, while muscular gets launched backwards.

"Are you okay? Can you walk or fight?"asks Midoriya.

"Yeah, let me get my wife out from the rubble over there and we can help you fight." says Mr. Izumi.

"Hey, you're that new vigilante right? What do you call yourself?" asks Muscular.

"Ketsuiki. Who are you?" asks Ketsuiki.

"Names Muscular. Listen I'm gonna kill these heroes it would be nice to kill you but I want to wait for you to get stronger before you and I really go at it." says Muscular.

"I'm strong enough right now." says Ketsuiki.

"If you're sure then I'll beat ya into a bloody paste." says Muscular.

"I doubt it but you're welcome to try." says Izuku as he bounces his shoulders tauntingly.

Muscular swings at Ketsuiki who dodges under it and punches Muscular in the side. Muscular doesn't budge and punches Ketsuiku in the stomach and carries him several feet off the ground. Muscular follows up by punching Ketsuiki in the chest and sending him skidding across the street. Muscular leaps to Ketsuiki and is about to bring his fist down on him when two torrents of water hit him in the back and sends him onto the ground. Ketsuiki takes this chance to get on his feet and regroup with the water hose duo.

"You two keep him off of me when you can hit him and I'll fight up close and try to give the two of you opportunities to hit him." says Ketsuiki.

"We'll follow your lead." says Mr. Izumi.

"We're right behind you." says Mrs. Izumu.

At this point Muscular had already gotten to his feet and was ready to keep fighting.

"Three on one? That sounds like a little fun." says Muscular.

Muscular charges Mr. Izumi but is stopped when Ketsuiki jumps between them and swings at Muscular. Muscular steps back to dodge and jabs at Ketsuiki who steps under it and jabs Muscular in the ribs. The two continue to swing at each other. Ketsuki Uses the knowledge that was transferred to him and Musculars aggressive fighting style to dodge and counter every hit sent his way. Despite Ketsuiki fighting as hard as he can and stepping back to let the water hose duo blast Muscular with powerful torrents of water that send him stumbling back nothing seems to actually affect Muscular. The wide grin on Muscular's face only makes the trio certain that nothing that they do is getting behind his muscle fibers.

"We have an idea that might hurt him we just need you to hold him off for a little while." shouts Mr. Izumi.

"I've got it but try to be quick." says Ketsuiki.

"I'm gonna be honest with you… you don't got it." says Muscular.

Ketsuiki and Muscular begin fighting again but this time Ketsuiki began getting grazed by hits. Despite only grazing him they hit with so much force that each hit shakes him to the bone.

"See without their help you cant hold off against someone like me for long." says Muscular.

Once again the two begin swinging at each other but Ketsuki is covered with bruises and is starting to slow down. With one of Musculars punches Ketsuiki slowed down to much and gets hit in the stomach and gets flung across the street only stopping because he hit a building. Muscular grabs Ketsuiki and throws him into the middle of the street. Muscular then jumps high into the air and tries to land on Ketsuiki and crush him. Ketsuiki barely has enough time to lift his arms to make an attempt at catching muscular, an attempt that doesn't stop the entire attack. The force of the attack tears through the street below them and tears Ketsuiki's suit and shirt along with ketsuiki's back embedding chunks of concrete in his flesh causing him to groan in pain.

"Ketsuiki get down." shouts the water hose duo.

Muscular looks at them as if he forgot they were there and Ketsuiki jumps away while he's distracted. The duo shoots out two beams at the same time. The beams look much denser than any they have used before and when the beams meet they form one stream coming straight for Muscular. He gets sent flying into and through a building across the street. The trio stared at the whole that Muscular just went through for a couple of seconds before sighing.

Ketsuiki chuckles solemnly.

"We won." says Mr. Izumu.

"He won't be hurting anybody anytime soon." says Mrs. Izumu.

"I hate to be contradicting." comes an all too familiar voice from inside the building, " but you're dead wrong."

Muscular walks out of the building and the trio sees that their attack actually damaged him because his fibers were gone and his chest along with his head was bleeding.

"No." Ketsuiki says so quietly it was almost a whisper.

The fibers on Muscular's body come back bigger and denser than before and he charges Ketsuiki who barely has time to put his arm in front of his head to block the punch. A loud crack comes from Ketsuiki's arm as his radius and ulna snap from the force put on them and he gets sent flying away. He tries to get up but winces as he puts weight on his broken arm. He watches the water hose duo get pummeled under Musculars fist. He watches as their blood spills out onto the road beneath them. It's only now that he realizes how hungry he is. Hungry isn't the right word he's starving he needs to drink but he looks the water hose duo in the eyes and knows he can't take theirs. He sees muscular turn and look at him.

"You know you're not put up a pretty good fight. You're real slippery and hard to hit. I had fun it's a shame you're done." says Muscular.

"I'm not done yet." says Ketsuikias his eyes begin to glow as if there's a flame in his eyes.

"Oh, you've still got some fight left in you? You really are great." says Muscular

Suddenly Ketsuiki jets forward far faster than he had been moving before and brings his fangs down on the side of Muscular's face. He feels his fangs pierce Musculars eyes and he feels himself tear through Musculars ear. When Muscular finally manages to throw Ketsuiki off of him he's missing an eye and an ear. While Ketsuiki's wounds normally heal when he drinks blood something else happened. His muscles expanded and his skin rippled throwing off the rest of his already torn shirt and suit. He charges forwards along with Muscular whom is currently howling with anger and pain. Muscular expects to overpower Ketsuiki but Ketsuiki catches Musculars fist and punches him in the ribs and this time Muscular feels it. The two begin trading blows and Muscular starts losing ground and actually losing the fight. It seems Ketsuiki has won the fight when his muscles begin to go back to their normal size and he gets beaten thoroughly. Muscular throws Ketsuiki to the ground. Ketsuiki feels beaten. Like he can hardly move but with the strength he has left he throws his knife at Muscular. What surprises Ketsuiki is that the knife pierces his shoulder. Ketsuiki now realizes how to beat Muscular.

'I can't overpower him I just need something sharp.' thinks Ketsuiki.

Ketsuiki pulls his pistol off of his belt and fires off six shots into Muscular's stomach before Muscular slaps his gun away.

"Alright. You're out of tricks and on your deathbed. I don't hold it against you. Taking my eye and ear I mean. I wanted to kill and you wanted to protect. You gave it a good run but I'm gonna have to kill you now." says Muscular.

Before Muscular can prove his claims to be true he receives a hard kick to the ribs. Ketsuiki looks to see who did it and sees the rabbit hero Miruko standing proudly. Muscular throws a large piece of concrete at Ketsuiki that Miruku kicks into pieces. While Miruko is distracted Muscular jumps away. Miruko gets ready to jump after him.

"Wait." says Ketsuiki.

"I'm not helping some vigilante." says Miruko.

"You don't have to help me but get them to a hospital." says Ketsuiki as he points to the water hose duo.

"Alright." says Miruko as she picks up the water hose duo and jogs off to get help.

Ketsuiki gets up and limps over to his pistol and puts it back in it's belt. It may be the conclusion or the loss of blood but he can't seem to remember how to get home. He decides to wander until he finds it. He leaves a trail of blood behind as he tiredly stumbles through the streets of downtown Mustafa looking for home or a familiar face. He stumbles around for what seems like hours. He limps until he can limp no more. He collapses onto the middle of the sidewalk and rolls over to see the stars above.

'This isn't too bad of a view to die do. Is it ruby?' thinks Ketsuiki.

Ketsuiki was certain he was going to die as soon as he fell uncouncious. Before he lost conciousness he heard two voices one was light, bubbly, and energetic the other was deep, emotionless, and tired.

"Giran said we should look for him around here." says the light voice.

"Yeah, Giran said that but I doubt we'll find him." says the deeper voice.

"Well, if we just keep looking, I'm sure we'll find him." says the light voice.

"Hey… the guy had green hair right?" asks the deep voice.

"Yeah, why?" asks the lighter voice.

"And he would be wearing blue pants with a black tie and mask right?" asks the deeper voice.

"Yeah why?" asks the lighter voice again.

"I think that's him." says the deeper voice.

"Oh good job dabi." calls out the lighter voice.

"Yeah whatever toga. Let's just take him home and patch him up." says Dabi.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Midoriya gaining more muscle mass and strength was not him using musculars quirk because he drank his blood it's just him turning blood into power. I'm really excited to add dabi and Toga to the characters in the story. So I'm probably going to have to keep Izuku away from fighting for a while. I'm very excited for the next chapter. Ruby will be making and appearance and both Midoriya's will talk soon but I won't have Izuku reveal that he is a vigilante just yet. I'm going to wait for a while. I'm thinking either during overhaul or the Nomu arc. I definitely want Izuku to talk to some of U.A's pro heroes after this. They are worried out of their minds. So is Ruby.I also have an original arc planned with lots of twists and turns. I also plan on introducing original character for this arc. As for whether the water hose duo survived their injuries or not you will all have to wait around a week. Also with this chapter this story is finally longer than the original story.

**PsychoNightmare: Keep hoping they aren't gone yet and they might not have to go at all.**

**Big-loaf-of-bread: I think Midoriya with regeneration powers on that level would be really cool but also to overpowered for my story. I'm trying not to make Midoriya overpowered because that's why I felt I had to restart my first version. Although I do think that this version of my story is just a lot better.**

**AtomicDragon59: I think making Izuku drink the blood of the water hose duo would have been interesting for the story but I wanted to give Izuku a break even if it wasn't a very big one in comparison to what I've been making him go through. I've heard that the way to right a good character is to push their limits but I'm not gonna go that far. I like the idea of Muscular losing more than in canon and I'm glad you presented it. The second I read the comment about Izuku meeting toga I got very excited that you guessed what I had planned. Good Job on that. And for Izuku's interaction with Aizawa and his roommates I'm sorry to say that it's only going to be over the phone. Izuku telling his mom about his vigilantism will happen but it will happen later in the story. It is true that almost dying brings people together. He will have enough near death experiences to get close.**

**Tiguylerobot: I'm definitely gonna put Eri sooner than in canon but I do plan on having several story arcs between now and the time eri comes into the story. She does need Izuku and he will be there for her.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: I definitely didn't see Izuku beating muscular in this fight. I think that having izuku's back torn up and having concrete embedded in him was a pretty big injury. It's definitely not as big as a hole in the chest or losing an arm but it is pretty painful and the broken ribs definitely are not doing him any favors. I think with is broken ribs and mutilated back it's sort of like he went through a meat grinder. I think that making Izuku drink an innocent victim's blood would have been traumatic. I like emotional trauma as much as the next guy but if a story is too traumatic I think it feels forced. I think that this chapter will definitely make Izuku more careful around villains now that the thought of losing like he did in this chapter is in the back of his mind. When Midoriya wakes up he will have to come to terms with the fact he mutilated someone. And that is gonna be hard to come to terms with. Also he isn't going to know that the water hose duo had kota until next chapter or maybe later. But when he learns he's going to feel like a failure for letting them get hurt all over again. He and ruby are definitely going to have to have a heart to heart talk about what happened in this chapter. I think having Ruby and maybe even Giran help train him is a good idea. I know that the summer camp arc is far away but I'm excited for it anyway. Izuku's definitely going to tell Kota that he is the vigilante during the Summer camp arc. He might kill or mutilate muscular in the future but for now I think just normal injuries are in the plan for the future.**

**"He's walking up the side of the zero pointer" says Nezu.**

**"What do you mean 'He's walking up the side of the zero pointer'?" shouts Aizawa**

**"I mean he's walking up the side of the zero pointer." shouts Nezu.**

**Present Mic and Midnight are watching this in the background betting on how far Midoriya makes it up the zero pointer but he breaks both of their expectations by casually strolling to the top of a several story tall fighting robot and punching it repeatedly in the head.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Dabi grabbed Midoriya's limp body by the legs and Toga grabbed him by the shoulders as they carried him back to their base. His arms dangled limply but seemed to tense up whenever Toga leaned down and licked the blood off of his face. When the trio went under a streetlight right outside the abandoned building Toga and Dabi lived in they finally saw the state he was left in. His left arm was bending the wrong way. His head was bleeding profusely. He had one of his ribs slightly protruding from his chest. He left a trail of blood back to their base as it dripped from his back which was torn to shreds. His left shoe had a nail running through it that he stepped on in his concussion induced march through the city. His pants were soaked in blood and torn by his ankles revealing a gash in his right leg. His mask and tie were starting to look crimson as they loosely hung onto his body. His torso was bruised in different shades of purple,blue,and green. His arms had a series of bruises and cuts going up and down. His knuckles were split open and bleeding. His eye bags were so deep from his lack of sleep that they were darker than some of his bruises. In every sense of the word he looked dead.

"Jesus fucking christ. We need to fix this guy up." says Dabi.

"Can I clean his cuts?" asks Toga excitedly.

"You want his blood don't you?" asks Dabi as they make their way inside.

"Yup." says Toga happily.

Their home is poorly lit with candles that burn with a blue flame. It is dusty and their isn't much for furniture. Just a beat up couch, table with only one chair and three other doors. One door had a large T cut into it, the other had a B and the last door had a D. Dabi and Toga set Midoriya on the table and Toga runs into the B room and comes back with a first aid kit. Toga gets to cleaning all of the gashes on Midoriya's back as soon as Dabi pulls out the pieces of concrete with tweezers. It takes a while but all of Midoriya's wounds are empty and disinfected. Toga happily looks at her bloody cloth while Dabi works on stitching Midoriya's back. Once Dabi finishes that they flip him onto his back and work on the cuts and bruises along his arms and legs. They have Toga clean them before Dabi stitches them shut.

"Toga, call Giran and tell him we found his guy." says Dabi.

"Yep." says Toga cheerfully.

Toga calls Giran and puts him on speaker before setting her phone down and getting back to work.

"Hey. Did you find him?" asks Giran.

"Get over here." says Dabi and the line goes dead.

Once they get rid of all of the wounds on his arm Dabi bandages Midoriya's head wound and hopes he doesn't.

"What's next?" asks Toga.

"I don't know." says Dabi.

"What do you mean?" asks Toga.

"I don't know how to fix bruises or set broken bones, especially not bones that are sticking out of the body." says Dabi seemingly uninterested in what he's doing.

A knock on the door snaps the two out of their conversation. Dabi walks over to the door and peers out of the peephole in the door and sees Giran pacing worriedly.

Dabi opens the door and says, " Hey."

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Asks Giran as he pushes his way past dabi and into the house.

"Hey Giran." says Toga.

Giran ignores her and rushes to Izuku's side.

"Shit kid." Giran mutters before speaking at a normal volume although it was done frantically, " Do either of you know how to set broken ribs?"

"No." says Dabi.

"Sorry boss." says toga.

"Damnit." whispers Giran.

Giran reaches over to check Midoriya's pulse. He waits for a while with his hand on Midoriya's wrist and feels nothing. He sighs deeply and painfully.

"Shit kid. I wanted you to be a vigilante because you were a good person who deserved better than what they had. I never meant for this to happen to you or your mother. I'm so sorry." whispers Giran.

Toga gently wraps her arms around Giran in an attempt to comfort him. Dabi puts his hand reassuringly on Giran's shoulder. Neither of them had seen the man express emotion. It was hard to believe that he could. They both wondered what made this vigilante so special that it actually hurt Giran to lose him.

"It's going to be okay." whispers Toga.

"... Yeah. He never said it but I think this is what the kid wanted deep down. He was such a wonderful person. He was easily the purest person I've ever met. If life had been kinder to him he would have made the world around him a brighter place. His smiles lit up a room even though they were fake his smile actually made me feel something. If they were real smiles I doubt even I'd be able to say no to him." says Giran.

Once again Toga and Dabi found themselves shocked at the way Giran was talking about this guy. They wished they could meet him. The sound of a phone ringing cut through the air like a bullet. Giran found that the source of the ringing phone was Midoriya's pocket. Giran looked at the phone and noticed two things one is that the phone was cracked and the other is someone named 'Auntie' was calling.

"What should I do?" asks Giran.

"Answer it." says Toga.

"I can't answer it." says Giran.

"Of course you can." says Toga as she reaches up and answers the call.

"Hello." calls out a feminine voice.

"Hi." says Giran uncertainly.

"This isn't who I thought it was." says the voice.

"Oh well. I guess you have the wrong number." says Giran.

"Are you Giran?" asks the voice.

"...I am." says Giran.

"Well I know Izuku is a vigilante and that you are his informant." says the voice.

"Who are you?" asks Giran.

"I'm Ruby. Now tell me where Izuku is. I saw everything on the news how hurt is he? Asks Ruby.

"... He doesn't have a pulse." says Giran.

"Yeah, he never has a pulse." says Ruby.

"Wait so is he still alive?" asks Giran a little too loudly.

"I'll check soon to make sure. Where are you?"

Giran tells her the address and she makes her way over.

"So is he alive?" asks Dabi.

"He might be. Someone he knows is coming over to find out. He doesn't have a pulse no matter what he's doing. He might just be unconscious." says Giran.

"From what I know he's tough. I'm sure he'll make it." says Dabi.

"Yeah… Does she know how to set ribs?" asks Dabi.

"I don't know I've never met her before." replies Giran.

"Oh." says Dabi.

"Are you sure it's okay to bring her here?" asks Toga.

"...Not really but she was saved in his contacts so she probably will be." says Giran.

A knock on the door alerts them to the elder vampires presence. Giran looks through the peephole and sees a tall, black haired woman in her twenties. He opens the door and greets her.

"Where is he?" asks Ruby.

"Over here." says Giran as he guides her to the table.

"You did a pretty good job with the stitching." says Ruby.

"Thanks." says Dabi, Ruby looks back at him in surprise as she hadn't noticed him or Toga.

"Is he okay?" asks Giran.

Ruby puts her hand over his head. Her hand seems to vibrate and her eyes dilate. She suddenly aggressively pulls her hand away from him.

"What did you do?" asks Giran.

"I looked for any brain activity." says Ruby.

"And… is he okay?" asks Giran.

Ruby sighs deeply before saying, "I'm sorry but he's dead."

"No." says Giran in shock.

"He won't stay dead." Ruby reassures.

Giran looks at her for a moment before leaning in and whispering, " did you turn him into a vampire?"

"Yeah." says Ruby.

"So how do we bring him back?" asks Dabi.

"He needs my blood to be willfully given to him." says Ruby as she cuts her wrist with her claws and lets her blood roll off of her fingers into his open mouth.

"What now?" asks Giran.

"We wait for him to wake up. His wounds will heal and push the stitches out of his body. He'll still feel the pain from dying so we should treat him gently but without pity. He's going to be cold. Freezing actually, do you have any spare clothes to cover his upper body?" says Ruby.

"Nothing that would fit him." says Toga.

"I have an old jacket but that's it. We aren't what you'd call rich." says Dabi.

"Knowing him he'll more than make up for it." says Ruby.

"I'll be right back." says Dabi

"I've never seen him wear anything else." says Toga.

"So… how did you find him?" asks Ruby.

"Giran's directions." says Toga.

"Okay , how did you find him?" she asks Giran.

"I put a tracker in his shoe and I think he stepped on a nail or something and broke it, But I knew about where he was." says Giran.

"Yeah, we pulled a nail out of his foot." says Toga.

"Here you go." says Dabi as he walks back in with a small jean jacket.

"That's not gonna fit him ya dingus." says Toga.

"It's the only other article of clothing I own." says Dabi.

"It'll be fine." says Ruby as Dabi puts the jacket on Midoriya.

"Is he gonna wake up soon?" asks Toga.

Midoriya jumps of the table screaming the word, "FUCKER" while sharpening his claws and extending his fangs. He looks around for a couple of seconds and sees Dabi and Toga in front of him and misses Ruby and Giran behind him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Ketsuiki." calls out Ruby.

Midoriya turns and sees Ruby and Giran standing in front of him, " Am I safe here?" asks Midoriya.

"Yeah." replies Ruby.

"Oh good… also why am I in unbearable pain?" asks Midoriya calmly despite feeling like he's dying.

"That's a side effect of what happened to you." says Ruby.

"And what did happen to me?" asks Midoriya.

"You were fighting the villains muscular." starts Ruby.

"After that I heard two voices then I blacked out." says Midoriya.

"Those may have been our voices." says Toga.

"Okay you were the light voice." says Midoriya.

"Am I the deep voice?" asks Dabi.

"Yeah, you are." says Midoriya, "Okay so I blacked out… then what happened?"

"... You died again." says Ruby.

Everyone in the room pauses to process this information except Midoriya.

"Alright, well I'm tired and dead both inside and out so I'm going home." says Midoriya.

"Well there are still a lot of things I need to tell you." says Ruby.

"Can we wait until we get to my house?" asks Midoriya.

"Yeah, but what are you in such a rush for." asks Ruby.

"I left my cigarettes in my old suit also I want whiskey and cat videos." says Midoriya.

"That sounds fun can I come?" asks Toga.

"I guess." says Midoriya.

"Dabi are you coming too?" asks Toga

"Hey you both look really skinny. When was the last time you ate?" asks Midoriya.

"It's been a while." says Dabi.

"You're both coming to my house getting food and getting out of this freezing abandoned building and warming up. It's the least I can do cause you save my life and all that." says Midoriya.

"Sounds good to me." says Dabi who finally shows a little excitement.

"Hooray." says Toga.

The four of them went back to Midoriya's house and Midoriya played cat videos on his laptop that he set up to his T.V. He was in the kitchen cooking some of the meals his mom taught him how to make. He was gonna make a buffet for them.

"Hey kid." says Ruby.

"Hey." replies Midoriya.

"So we have to talk." says Ruby.

"Do we?" asks Midoriya, " We could just drink, smoke, and watch cat videos."

"Yeah, as great as that sounds we do need to talk." says Ruby.

"Alright but I'm gonna repress my emotions and use vigilantism to vent my frustration and I hope you know that." says Midoriya.

"I expected it." says Ruby.

"Good." says Midoriya, " So what do we need to talk about?"

"We need to talk about the effect dying has on your soul." says Ruby.

"And what effect is that?" asks Midoriya.

"It chips away at your soul. You'll start to lose your emotions then you'll lose your morals. I'm not saying that you have no room for error but try to be more careful and stick to villains you know you can beat… You remind me of the vampire that made me a vampire. His name was Vlad Tepes. He was a great fighter and stubborn. He was willing to die if he could save a life and he didn't seem to care whether he lived or died." says Ruby.

"Yeah. I see why I remind you of him." says Izuku.

"One day he bit off more than he could chew. I don't think dying scared him. But losing him scared me… I don't want to lose you to." says Ruby.

"...I'll do what I can to come home… well I was gonna see breathing but I don't do that so I'll just say living." says Midoriya.

"That's all I want." says Ruby, "... Vlad gave me a gift the second time I died. He said it was like a coming of age event for a vampire. I'll pass it down to you soon."

The two quickly finished conversing and brought food out to Dabi and Toga before getting plastered. Midoriya didn't know at the time but Dabi and Toga were basically moving into his house, and he wouldn't get rid of them for all of the peace and quiet in the world.

* * *

**authors note**

**I don't think that this was a very exciting chapter I do however think that it did a good job explaining how vampiric semi-immortality works in my story. Also Midoriya is keeping Dabi's jean jacket to form his delinquent look. It's all about that denim. I think true immortality is too much so I made him need help and I made him lose something whenever he dies. Also I want to say that Midoriya's regeneration don't get rid of scars. They will cover his skin. As for Ruby's gift to Midoriya it will be based on something that a vampire from a show has. I won't say the show because that will ruin the surprise. Anybody who understands what she gives him gets Deku points. They have no value and they are also not real but that goes for all point systems. Also Izuku will call Aizawa soon.**

**Big-loaf-of-bread: I can't make him too strong without writing myself into a corner. He stops aging at twenty five but can choose to age whenever he wants. Also I plan on having Ruby be a lot older than 90. She is older than All For One.**

**AmadeusAmadeus: It was a good idea but I think my story should stay rated T. I think I'll call this ability bloodboost. I think it sounds pretty cool. I think they knew if he wasn't their they had no chance at living through the fight. I'm glad Toga and Dabi are in the story but I have no idea how to right dialogue for a crazy person but I guess I will just have to figure it out as I go. I'm really glad you pointed out that Dabi and Toga didn't know Izuku was. If it weren't for you I never would have done anything with the tracker in Midoriya's shoes. I like the blood trail idea but I want to do something with the tracker. I could probably reuse the tracker idea if I put Izuku up against any other big villains.**

**AtomicDragon59: For the water hose duo. I have a lot of roads I can take with this. I will choose one for next chapter to let you know which path I have taken. I think that dialogue between Izuku and Toga can be funny if I do it right. I think if I have it emotionally and mentally scar Dabi it will be a little bit funnier than it would otherwise. Imagine Dabi walking in on the two of them with their mouths on the other persons neck while blood trails down there back. How do you react to that? What do you say? Do you leave? Probably. Will Dabi panic and freeze up in fear and watch. Also probably. It's blood sucking time at Izuku's house.**

**Kakerot Bardockson: I enjoyed the update as well. As for adding more powers to Izuku's arsenal I like the idea. I have to keep the powers balanced but that's a part of the fun of writing. Both of the powers you suggested are fun and creative but I feel like they are two strong for me to add to the story. I have a lot of ideas for powers I could give to Izuku. I don't want to say for sure that I will give him more powers but I think it could be fun.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Dabi Toga Ruby and Midoriya, who was still going by Ketsuki because he doesn't know if he could completely trust Dabi and Toga, were watching cat videos on Midoriya's TV. Toga was leaning into Midoriya but he didn't notice due to the fact he was busy disassociating. He was thinking about his fight with muscular. Try as he might to distract himself with cat videos and alcohol he couldn't seem to take his mind off of the fight. The image of Muscular standing over him. The smell of the smoke in the air mixed with the scent of blood that he normally enjoys. He The taste of Muscular's blood, eye, and ear as they traveled through his mouth and down his throat. Most of all he remembered the pain, his ribs snapping and his back getting torn to shreds while he gets pummeled into the ground. The hits to the head, the concussion. It terrified… it still terrifies him. The thought of fighting Muscular a second time. If he had to breathe his breath would be rapid and painful but just like always his chest didn't move and all of his pain turns to emptiness once again. Midoriya was roughly snapped out of his musings by the sound of his phone ringing.

"I'll be right back." says Midoriya before stepping into the kitchen where he left his phone.

"See ya Ketsu." calls out Toga.

Midoriya smiles at his new nickname but doesn't respond otherwise. He gets into the kitchen and checks his phone. Aizawa is calling.

"Oh shit." says Midoriya before answering and heading up to his room.

"Hey." says Midoriya.

"HEY kid are you okay? What happened? Why did you think you could do that? You should have left it to the pros. Oh my god are you okay? Kid says something." says Aizawa in one breath.

"HEY, calm down. Breathe. Are you good?" asks Midoriya.

"I'm fine. What the hell happened to you?" asks Aizawa.

"... um." says Midoriya.

"What happened?" asks Aizawa.

"Well on the bright side I can keep coming back from the dead." says Midoriya.

"Oh my fucking god." says Aizawa.

"Yeah, it's crazy. I'm immortalish." says Midoriya.

"I don't even know what that means." says Aizawa.

"Neither do I. Not really anyway." replies Izuku.

"Well when you learn try to explain it to me." says Aizawa.

"I will but I just found out today… or last night I don't know how long I've been out." says Izuku.

"Well are you okay?" asks Aizawa.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. But that's enough about me how are you doing? Ya got any cool hero stories?" asks Izuku.

"Kid I'm trying to have a serious conversation here." says Aizawa.

"So am I, and I'm failing and I'm sorry for that." says Izuku.

"Well can you just try a little harder. I know I don't look the part but I care about your well being." says Aizawa.

"Well that's something I haven't really experienced before. And as for trying harder it would be a lot easier if I wasn't on my third… maybe fourth bottle of whiskey." says Izuku.

"You're an alcoholic. Not only do I have to worry about you being a crime fighting teenager. Not only do I have to worry about whatever issues you have or had with your father. I have to worry about you being a fourteen year old alcoholic." says Aizawa.

"Yeah, but you should probably be more worried about the excessive amount of cigarettes I smoke than me being an alcoholic. And I don't think I'm an alcoholic yet. I mean it's not like I'm addicted." says Izuku.

"I'm gonna address the cigarettes later. When you said 'I don't think I'm an alcoholic' you said 'yet' at the end." says Aizawa.

"Shit did I?" asks Izuku.

"Uh yeah. You did." says Aizawa.

"Oh… that's not good. Right, that's not good is it?" asks Izuku.

"Well it's good you told me but I'm far more upset than I was when I called you and I didn't think that was possible." says Aizawa.

"Well that has to be stressful for you." says Izuku.

"Oh it is." says Aizawa.

"Damn that's rough." says Izuku.

"Yeah, I noticed." says Aizawa.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm probably gonna take some time off the whole vigilante thing. I'll wait until my joints don't feel sore or stiff. I'll probably work out while I'm on my little vacation. So when I do come back I'll be stronger and faster. Although I might seek out Muscular and go for a rematch." says Izuku.

"Okay. I'm glad you're taking a break but please for the love of everything on this cursed rock don't go after Muscular." says Aizawa.

"Yeah you're probably right. I shouldn't look for him. I think the pain coursing through my body is enough of a reminder that I'll stick with small fries for now." says Izuku.

"You said, 'for now'." says Aizawa.

"I'm digging my own grave here aren't I?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah you are." says Aizawa.

"Well I guess I just have to make sure you don't catch me." says Izuku.

"You can't stay away from me." says Aizawa.

"Then I guess I have to find Muscular before you find me." says Izuku.

"You might be able to slip away from me every once in awhile." says Aizawa.

"That's a relief. I'd probably have to get myself killed if I couldn't." says Izuku.

"How do you joke around when all this stuff happens in your life?" asks Aizawa.

"All my jokes are cries for help." says Izuku.

"Can't your jokes be jokes and your cries for help be cries for help?" asks Aizawa.

"Nope. but my cries for help can be jokes." says Izuku.

"That's what you said earlier but in reverse." says Aizawa.

"Damn I really am drunk huh?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah are we ever gonna have a serious conversation about this? You know when you aren't plastered." says Aizawa.

"Plastered is a strong word." says Izuku.

"And whiskey is a strong drink." says Aizawa.

"That's fair." says Izuku.

"Listen just call me when you're sober." says Aizawa.

"Hey dad I'm home." calls a voice from behind Aizawa.

"Woah, you have a kid?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, but you can't talk to him drunk." says Aizawa.

"What if I was sober?" asks Izuku.

"Then I might let you speak to him." says Aizawa.

"I'm gonna put my regeneration on high for a little while and make myself sober." says Izuku.

"You can do that?" says Aizawa questioningly.

There is a pause in the conversation.

"Yeah, I can and I'm sober now and that sucks." says Izuku.

"Yeah, but now I'll let you talk to my son." says Aizawa.

"Well that doesn't suck." says Izuku.

"Shinsou can you come here a minute." calls Aizawa.

"Sure." calls a voice that Izuku categorizes as Shinsou.

Izuku hears some rustling and footsteps.

"Whats up?" asks Shinsou.

"I have someone who wants to meet you." says Aizawa.

"Am I on speaker?" says Izuku.

"Yeah." says Aizawa.

"What's up lil zawa." says Izuku.

"I thought you said you weren't drunk." says Aizawa.

"I'm not." says Izuku.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but who is this?" asks Shinsou.

"I'm the vigilante Ketsuiki. I met your dad a little while ago while fighting villains. We've been friends ever since." says Izuku.

"We aren't friends. You need help and I'm a hero." says Izuku.

"Wow you get killed by one super villain and suddenly you have the attention of a couple of heroes. What is this world turning into?" says Izuku.

"Stop being stupid." says Aizawa.

"Kids love stupid." says Izuku.

"He's your age." says Aizawa.

Shinsou just continues to stand there feeling the full weight of this incredibly awkward conversation.

"Well that explains why his voice is so deep. I just sort of imagined that he was like and eight year old with a teenagers voice." says Izuku.

"Why did you think that?" asks Shinsou.

"I'm not very bright. Also I got repeatedly hit in the head by a villain that can throw cars." says Izuku.

"That explains a lot." says Aizawa.

"So what did you want from me?" asks Shinsou.

"I didn't really have anything in mind I just heard you come through the door and wanted to meet you because I think your dad is cool." says Izuku.

"You got a weird way of showing it." says Aizawa.

"I like you and all but frick the authority." says Izuku.

"I kind of imagined a vigilante would be fine with saying fuck." says Shinsou.

"I am but I like to spice things up when I can." says Izuku.

"I can respect that." says Shinsou.

"I can tell from just a couple sentences that your a solid guy." says Izuku.

"Uh thanks." says Shinsou.

"So are you single?" asks Izuku.

"Wait what?" asks Shinsou whom currently sounds completely baffled.

"Stay away from my son you demon." says Aizawa.

"I wouldn't call myself a demon. I'm like a half demon. A mini demon. Demon Jr. But not a whole demon. And besides I was just kidding I hardly know the guy." says Izuku.

"You are a confusing person to talk to." says Aizawa.

"I'm gonna be honest I'm using this conversation to act like a dumb ass so that I can distract myself from the constant mental pain of sobriety." says Izuku.

"Dad your friends are cool." says Shinsou.

"Hell yeah shinsou. Tell the man." says Izuku.

"But this guy is just weird." says Shinsou.

"That is not what I wanted you to tell him but I respect your honesty." says Izuku.

"He is funny though in a weird way." says Shinsou.

"I'll take what I can get." says Izuku.

"Okay you guys are getting way to close for me to feel comfortable. I think you're going to get my son killed one of these days. And I really don't want to worry about both of you." says Aizawa.

"You are going to have to worry about us because I am gonna become your sons best friend." says Izuku.

"Yeah whatever just don't get him in any trouble. I'll give him your number in case he wants to keep talking with you." says Aizawa.

"That's really cool of you." says Izuku.

"Yeah, it i- okay my roommates are coming home I'll call back later." says Aizawa.

"Yeah. I'm not ready for present Mics enthusiasm. You and Shinsou have that perfect level of dead inside with a will to live to be perfect to talk to." says Izuku.

"Well, we try." says Aizawa.

"That's good to hear." says Izuku.

"Well I gotta go now bye." says Aizawa hurriedly before hanging up.

Izuku started going back downstairs when he heard muttering. He activated super hearing so that he could understand what they were saying.

"Ketsu is so cute." says Toga.

"You think so?" says Ruby.

"Yup. I really like how he looked when he was all covered in blood. I don't think all of it was his but that just makes him cuter." says Izuku.

"You think you could get him to take you on a date?" asks Ruby.

"I want him to take me out." says Toga.

"You go for it. I can put in a good word for you." says Ruby excitedly

"Really? That's so nice of you. Dabi did you hear?" asks Toga.

Dabi grunts in confirmation as he sips from his whiskey.

"I wanna cover both of us in blood." says Toga.

Ruby assumed it was a metaphor and was happy with herself for potentially getting her self proclaimed nephew a date. While this was happening a series of red flags were showing up in Izuku's head. Luckily for Toga the color red was really growing on Izuku.

"That's not a metaphor. She really wants to cover him in blood." says Dabi.

"You want to kill him?" asks Ruby nervously.

"No he's way too cute for me to kill." says Toga.

"So you don't want him dead?" asks Ruby because she needs clarification.

"No I just want to date him and also suck his blood." says Toga.

Izuku decided now was a good time to show himself to the trio.

"Luckily for you I'm down for both of those things." says Izuku as he walks into the living room, "as long as you're buying."

"I'm broke." says Toga.

"Well I guess I'm buying." says Izuku.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I want to start this authors Note off by saying that I'm sorry for not updating last week and making you guys wait so long for this chapter. I've been struck with writer's block. I'm also sorry for this chapter being completely filler. I didn't really know what to do with this chapter. I just wanted to get something out for you all to read. While I was thinking of things to do for the story I thought of things to add to the story later and I want your opinion on them. As you know I'm trying to make Izuku a delinquent so I'm considering giving him a tattoo. I'm thinking about a sleeve that looks like an emerald snake coiled around his arm and I'd like to hear your opinions on that and other tattoo ideas. I've also considered taking Izuku's delinquency and merging it with a punk rock aesthetic because I like the idea of a punk rock vampire. I'd like to get your opinions on one last thing and that thing is making Izuku immortal. On one hand it would get rid of the risk of him dying but it could be seen in a more tragic sense. He could have to think about him out living everybody that isn't ruby. I have mentioned the idea of some original vigilantes and I'm thinking the main risk of losing a character comes from them. I would like to get your opinion on this as well. I also want all of you to know that I'm not above killing characters so there is an actual chance that people will die. My original plan for this story was going to kill Izuku before he even got to U.A. so I'm really not above killing people. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait and the quality of this chapter but I wanted to get something out to you guys even if it isn't my best. Also I came back to the authors note while working on reviews because I want to ask how you feel about shinsou being Aizawa's son.

**Kakerot Bardockson: I'm glad that you are understanding with my struggle to write dialogue for Toga. Please tell me what you thought about her dialogue in this chapter. I'm very happy that you are willing to help.I have considered giving Izuku more powers. One of those powers is levitation but not flight because that would be overpowered. Although I might give him flight either way.**

**Tododeku26: I'm glad to see that you are excited for Dabi and Toga because I'm excited too.**

**Atomic Dragon 59: Izuku is going to give Iida some of the most distressed moments in his life. with his alcoholic antics. I think I might start the year at U.A. with dorm rooms and I plan on having Izuku show up earlier than everyone else and have his room ready by the time Iida shows up. Iida is going to walk into the main room and just see Izuku sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table drinking whiskey and watching cat videos on the dorm television. I don't think I need to explain the rest of the scene to you as I'm sure you can imagine what happens next. I think you have some great ideas with Toga and Izuku. I love the idea of Toga realizing that despite Izuku being a little fucked up he's still nice to the people around him. Even if they are villains he doesn't act against them unless they are at fault. Although Izuku does have Girans contract stopping him he still wouldn't fight her and she doesn't know about the contract. I tried to work in some of the dialogue you wrote without taking all of it.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: I am gonna try to make Toga closer to what you described. As I was reading your review I found myself agreeing with everything you said and I want you to know that you help out a lot when I write. I really like what you said about kindered spirits. I'm gonna make toga crazier. Then I'm gonna have her calm down as she grows closer to Izuku. He's gonna be like a calming service animal. Like an anxiety bat. I want the two of them to work together as they try to make the world an easier place to live in. Not just for themselves but for anybody like them. Anybody who is treated differently for the quirk or lack thereof. I still like the idea of losing part of ones soul until but I think I forgot to mention that eventually the soul will disapear completly and the vampire will die. But I'm thinking about just making Izuku immortal and I like that idea better. Also Dabi is a Todoroki and we will go further into that later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku is standing on the sands of Dagobah beach wearing black compression tights and black shorts panting. He throws himself to the side in order to dodge a blast of blue flames. A series of rocks come flying at him. He flips over the barrage and jumps back to avoid another wave of fire. He sees a knife out of the corner of his eye and ducks under it and swings at Toga who happens to have swung at him with a knife. She ducks and jumps back. Izuku tries to pressure her but is cut short by another wall of flames. His ears twitch and he shifts his head to the side as a dart zooms past his ear. He rushes giran who continues to fire darts out of his silenced pistol. Izuku dodges until he's right in front of Giran. Right before he hits Giran a rock slams against his head. He glances to the side to see Ruby telepathically gathering more rocks to throw. He looks back at Giran to see a pistol in his face. He bends over backwards right before giran shoots. He sweeps Girans legs out from under him. He jumps back again to dodge a stream of fire. While he's in the air he gets pummeled by a series of rocks. He loses his balance as a particularly large rock hits him in the face. He falls on his back. Before he can get up he feels a weight on his chest. He looks up to see Toga sitting on him with her knife pressed against his neck.

"Damn." pants Izuku.

"Good shit kid." says Giran.

"You lasted a little longer than usual." adds Dabi.

"I can see you're really improving." says Ruby.

"Thanks for the encouragement. On a side note are you gonna get off of me?" says Toga.

"Will you give me blood?" says Toga.

"Sure. I think a rock broke somewhere over my ribs." says Izuku.

Toga looks down at a cut in Izuku's torso and begins sucking blood out of it.

"Hey kid." calls Ruby

"Yeah?" asks Izuku.

"I gotta get to work. I'll see you later." says Ruby before turning to leave.

"Alright bye, and thanks for the workout." calls Izuku.

"No problem kiddo." says Ruby before leaving.

"Yeah, I gotta get to work too." says Giran.

"Alright. I'll see you around." says Izuku.

Izuku and Toga both look at Dabi expectantly.

"What? What are you looking at me like that for?" asks Dabi.

"Are you gonna leave?" asks Toga.

"Yeah, we kinda thought that you would leave with everyone else." says Izuku.

"Na, I don't have anything to do?" says Dabi.

"What exactly do you do?" asks Toga.

"Yeah, I know you're a villain but I don't know what you do. I know Toga's thing is murder and that's a little off putting but I get why she does it." says Izuku.

"I'm a villain because I want to change things. I think heroes should live up to the word. I know that there are heroes who use their position to do things far more villainous than anything I've ever done." says Dabi.

"Wait a minute. I'm gonna stop your conversation really quick. Ketsu what do you mean when you said, ' I get why she does it'?" asks Toga.

"You and I have quite a bit in common. Like you when I don't drink enough blood I sort of lose my mind and attack whatever's close to me. The first time I did it I was lucky enough to position myself near a villian to attack." says Izuku.

"Fuck me." says Toga.

"No." replies Izuku.

"Wait. so both of you are bloodthirsty psychopaths?" asks Dabi.

"Yup." says Toga.

"Not by choice." says Izuku.

"I'd probably still kill people if I wasn't a psychopath." says Toga.

"The more time I spend with you the more red flags I see… Luckily for you red is my favorite color." says Izuku.

"The two of you have a really fucked up relationship. That being said, you are perfect for each other." says Dabi.

"Thanks we know." says Toga.

"We haven't been on a single date yet." says Izuku.

"Oh come on. We gonna go out later today." says Toga.

"Your gonna have to work a lot harder than that to land someone like me." says Izuku.

'No she's not.' mouths Izuku.

Dabi can't help but smile and suppress a chuckle at Izuku and Toga's playfulness.

"So what are you guys gonna do anyway?" asks Dabi.

"We're gonna watch a movie." says Izuku.

"It's gonna be a really good one where people get cut up and blood goes everywhere." says Toga.

"So Ketsuki I'm guessing you picked the movie." says Dabi sarcastically.

"Yup. I just love watching people get cut to pieces." replies Izuku just as sarcastically as Dabi.

The trio takes some time to chuckle to the sarcastic response.

"Do you guys want to keep fighting?" asks Izuku.

"Nope." says Dabi.

"I'm tired." says Toga.

"Do you guys want to lay down here and listen to the waves for a couple minutes?" asks Izuku.

"Yup." says Toga.

Dabi just lays down and hums in response.

The three of them just lay there and relax for a while. Toga curls into Izuku's side and Dabi lays off to the side like a third wheel. After about five minutes Izuku speaks up.

"Alright shake the sand off we're leaving. Don't get my car dirty. I have something to do, then we're going home." says Izuku.

"What are we doing?" asks Toga.

"You're staying in the car. I'm gonna go talk to a friend." says Izuku.

"A friend of yours? Is he cool?" asks Toga.

"Yeah." says Izuku.

"What's your friends name?" asks Toga as the trio took off in Izuku's car.

"Hatsumei." says Izuku.

The drive to Hatsumei's lab consisted of Toga asking a series of ridiculous questions. Izuku answering with one word responses. Dabi was laying in the back and wasn't paying attention to anything the two were saying.

"Alright we're here." says Izuku as he pulls in next to a white truck in the parking lot for a warehouse.

"What kind of person lives here?" asks Dabi.

"The kind of person who spends all of their time building." says Izuku as he turns up the air conditioning for Dabi and Toga.

Izuku steps out of the car and into the warehouse.

"Hey Hatsumei." calls Izuku.

"Hey green bean." calls Hatsume.

Hatsume was currently tinkering on what looked like a bracelet.

"Watcha working on?" asks Izuku.

"Compressed weights in the form of a bracelet." says Hatsume, " it's meant for heroes with superstrength to get even stronger."

"I came here to ask you to make me exactly what you just described." says Izuku.

"Sounds convenient but why would I give these to you?" asks Hatsumei.

"I could report on how much stronger I get using it so when you try to sell it to a hero you have evidence explaining how well it works." says Izuku.

"Sounds good. Take em. These two go on your ankles and these two go on your wrists. They expand so you should be able to put them on easily. They each weigh 250pounds each but you can get heavier ones if you need them. But not now I haven't made heavier ones yet." says Hatsumei.

"Thanks." says Izuku as he puts them on, " Wow these are heavy. It's almost like I don't have super speed or strength anymore."

"It's a girl." shouts a new voice.

Izuku and Hatsume both turn to the entrance to see Toga angrily staring at Hatsumei. Izuku doesn't even think he simply shakes off all of his weights. Toga darts forwards at Hatsume and Izuku grabs her by the back of her jacket and lifts her into the air like a cat that has been grabbed by the scruff of its neck.

"Is she with you?" asks Hatsumei who seems completely unphased.

"Yeah, she's my friend." says Izuku.

"Girlfriend." shouts Toga while wildly swinging her knife in Hatsumei's general direction.

Izuku doesn't know what he can say at this point so he takes a deep breath and makes a face that can't be described in words but you can all imagine the expression.

"You can't talk to other girls. You have to talk to me." says Izuku.

"I'm not after your man." says Hatsumei.

"Oh cool." says Toga as she wriggles out of Izuku's grasp, " In that case my name is Toga Himiko. What's yours?"

"Hatsumei Mei." says Hatsumei.

"Well I'm gonna take the weights and leave come on Toga." says Izuku as he turns towards the exit.

"Bye Hatsumei." says Toga as she skips after Izuku.

Toga and Izuku walk back to the car to find Dabi is in the passenger seat smirking at Toga.

"Gimme my seat you toasty bitch." says Toga.

"No thanks." says Dabi.

Izuku drives the trio home while Dabi and Toga argue.

The three get home and Izuku decides to go for a puts on a shirt and heads out. He walks around for a while. His walks remind himself of when he first turned into a vampire. He's reminiscing when something that feels like a small child with a horn runs into his leg. Izuku turns to see what bumped into him and sees a small child with black hair and a red hat with two gold horns sticking out of it.

"Hey kid are you lost?" asks Izuku.

"I'm fine." says the kid.

"Ya got a name kid?" asks Izuku.

"Kota Izumi." says Kota.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya." says Izuku.

"What are you running so fast for? Are you in some sort of trouble?" asks Izuku.

"I have to move in with my aunt and I want to stay here." says Kota.

"Well try talking to your Aunt or your parents about how you feel." says Izuku.

"I can't." says Kota at a volume that only someone with super hearing could make it out.

"I get that it's hard to talk about your feelings it's. I closed myself off from my mom for a while." says Izuku.

"They're dead." whispers Kota.

"I'm sorry to hear that." says Izuku, " You feeling okay kid?"

"I don't want to talk about it." says Kota.

"Well if you want to talk about it with someone remember you'll never see me again after this. You won't have to stay with whatever you say." says Izuku.

"Yeah I guess. Everybody says it was such a good way to die. That it was heroic. But there is no good way to die." says Kota.

"There never is a good way to die… If you don't mind me asking what happened to them?" asks Izuku.

"They fought a villain last week. I was asleep and when I woke up no one was home." says Kota.

"...Were your parents the water Hose Duo?" asks Izuku.

'Please say no.' thinks Izuku.

"Yeah." says Kota as his eyes well with tears.

'I was right there and I still failed. I gave everything I had to keep them safe and I still failed. Don't get hung up on this, help their kid.' thinks Izuku.

"I don't think people mean that they died in a good way. I think they mean that they died doing a good thing. And people want to remember them for that good thing because so many bad things happen. They were good people and people want to remember them for that goodness. People don't get made like those two most people don't hold a candle to them." says Izuku.

"I don't understand heroes or villains. They just fight and show off. I hate them." says Kota.

"I'm surprised to find that I'm not the only person that hates heroes." says Izuku.

"You hate heroes." says Kota with a surprised tone.

"I think a lot of them are fakes. A lot of them are cowards. I also think that some of them are some of the greatest people on the planet." says Izuku.

"Why do you hate some and like others?" asks Kota.

"You have to learn to look at heroes as individuals and not as a group. There are good heroes and bad heroes just like there are good people and bad people. Because by the end of the day that's all heroes are just people like the rest of us." says Izuku.

Kota doesn't say anything he just looks at Izuku. Both of their faces are blank but Kota's eyes are thoughtful. He still hates heroes but he knows his parents and his aunt are good ones.

"Kota." calls out an unknown voice.

Kota and Izuku look over to see a woman with brown jogging towards them.

"You know her?" asks Izuku.

"That's my aunt." says Kota.

"Kota where have you been? We've been so worried." says Kota's Aunt.

"I was talking to Midoriya." says Kota.

"I'm Kota's new friend." says Izuku.

"Thanks for looking after him." says Kota's aunt.

"No problem… are you mandalay?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah I am. You have good eyes." says Mandalay.

"It comes with my quirk." says Izuku.

Mandalay looks at her watch and her eyes widen, " I'm sorry but we have to go."

"It's no problem. Take care kid." calls Izuku as Mandalay carries Kota away.

Izuku works his way back home and takes off his weights. He goes into the living room where he finds Dabi and Toga on the couch.

"Who's ready for a first date with their green roommate." rhymes Izuku.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Izuku is going to be training before he goes back to vigilantism. He's gonna be on break for a week while he works out. I thought it would be interesting to use Hatsumei's devices from the final exam arc for Izuku to get stronger. I think third wheel Dabi is funny but I want to know if you guys think it could be a running joke. I want to incorporate the idea of Izuku, Toga and Dabi being broke and struggling to by food and Izuku won't ask Inko for help because he doesn't want to burden her. I think it fits Dabi's character but also brings the trio closer together. I think the struggle for money and food could play into an idea I've been playing with in my mind. I want Izuku to be punk rock and I think maybe playing music in bars as a sort of live entertainment could bring money but also add to the punk rock theme. I also think I could use it to introduce Jirou. She could be a fan of his. It could also introduce Tomura and Kurogiri if Izuku plays at their bar. **I love punk rock vampires.** Also I was planning on having Izuku learn about the Water Hose Duo through Aizawa but I thought this would add a certain interesting element that I can't quite explain to my story. I also tried to make a little nod to Eri when I had Kota bump into him when I wrote a small kid with a horn bumped into Izuku's leg and I want to know if I got anyone with that or if I'm just a buffoon. I think the Eri story arc is gonna come soon. I want to put the stain story arc. I want to introduce my original vigilantes. I want to go into Ruby's backstory about how she met Vlad Tepes and became a vampire. I want her to get her start in vigilantism like Izuku got his. I also want her to see vlad in Izuku. I want her to project vlad onto Izuku but not strongly just enough for emotional trauma to be apparent to the reader. also **I love punk rock vampires.**

**Kakerot Bardockson: Thanks for the words of encouragement. I have noticed I put the wrong name on the end of a quote and I have fixed it but I'm sure I've missed plenty. I'll work to fix this in the future. I think the batman tattoo could be funny. I think Izuku and Toga getting matching tattoos is a good idea. I'm also thinking about having Izuku and Dabi getting matching tattoos.**

**Guest: I still plan on having Izutogachaco as the ship but we will have to wait for U.A. until that happens.**

**Tododeku26: thank you for the words of encouragement. They brought a smile to my face.**

**Atomic Dragon 59: Erasure head will know who Izuku is before school starts. I can't have dadzawa if Aizawa doesn't know who he is unofficially adopting. And yes Izuku will drink Whiskey in front of the teachers. I'm thinking Izuku's gonna drink alcohol and they are gonna get on him for drinking vodka as he calmly tells them it's rubbing alcohol. Auntie Ruby playing matchmaker is something I had in mind since I made her character.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: I can have Izuku break the fourth wall if you want. He can make fun of the author aka me. I personally think humor is the best coping mechanism. Trying to have a serious conversation with a drunken Izuku is like trying to herd invisible cats. I very briefly mentioned a syndicate called the sapphire serpent. The tattoo would come in handy later and I feel like Toga would love to see Izuku with a tough guy tattoo. Also your genius stretches further than you think. I think an idea for a meaningful tattoo would be a ruby because of the character Ruby. I think tearing of skin would work to get rid of tattoos but I want to know how you feel about the ability to grow back tattoos so he can confuse his future classmates. When I say immortal I mean nothing that kills him can make him stay dead and he doesn't need something to bring him back. He can't stay dead, he can't get sick, and he won't grow older. He's cursed with immortality. I love your idea for Izuku and Toga's first date and I will use it next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Who's ready for a first date with their green roommate?" rhymes Izuku.

"Not me." replies Toga bluntly.

"Oh… I see." replies Izuku.

"Yeah that's in an hour." says Toga.

"I thought the movie starts at 7:15." says Izuku.

"No. It's at 8:15." says Toga.

"Then I'm gonna take a bath and put on some new clothes." says Izuku.

"Can I come?" asks Toga.

"No." says Izuku.

Izuku promptly turns away from Toga and to the master bedroom to take a warm bath and put on some new clothes. After his bath, which did wonders for his sore muscles' he got dressed. He wore blue jeans with a tight black tee shirt and Dabi's sleeveless jean jacket. Izuku has no plans on returning that jacket even though it didn't go all the way down to his hips like most jackets do. When Izuku is done dressing himself he heads back to the living room to find Toga sprawled across the couch and dabi sitting in a recliner while scrolling through whatever he looks at on his phone.

"Hey Toga. Hey Dabi." says Izuku.

"Hello green man." says Toga.

"Hey." replies Dabi without looking up from his phone.

"So we still have a little while before we have to leave." says Izuku.

"Yeah." says Toga.

"So what do we do now?" asks Izuku.

"You wanna cuddle with me?" asks Toga.

"Sure, I could go for some physical reassurance." says Izuku.

"Cool" Toga pats a spot on the couch to bring Izuku over. " Hop on boy."

"Alright." says Izuku as he takes his spot on the couch next to Toga, "So what now?"

Toga leans into Izuku and rest her cheek on his muscular shoulder, " Now we just sit here and enjoy each others warmth and maybe get in a bite or two."

"This is nice. We should do this more often." says Izuku.

"Yeah." says Toga, "We should."

"You should get a room." says Dabi.

"You should get a house." says Izuku, " Or at least go to a different part of mine."

"Nope." says Dabi.

"Wack." replies Toga.

"Nah this chair is to nice for me to get up. I'll be stuck here for a while." says Dabi.

"He's right it is a nice chair." says Izuku.

Izuku and Toga stay like this for a while. Just leaning into each other. They didn't read into it. They just assumed the other needed to be held. They just talked about little things and made jokes for a while before Izuku looked at a clock and told toga it's time to go. The two got into Izuku's car and drove down to the movie theater. When they got there Izuku paid for their tickets. When an employee tried to tell them they were too young to see the movie the two simply glared at him until his will crumbled and he gave over the tickets. They didn't bother getting any concessions. Izuku couldn't eat it and Toga knows how expensive it is. They went to the back of the theater where they could be alone. The audience wasn't that large just them and a group of young adults at the front of the room. Izuku and Toga in towards each other and enjoyed the poorly written and poorly acted bloodbath on screen. They spent more time laughing uncontrollably than they did scared.

"What is that? What even is that?" asks Izuku incredulously as one character is murdered by a potato thrown at incredible speed.

"I have no fucking idea!" replies Toga while laughing hard enough to lose a lung or two.

The two laughed their way through the rest of the movie. Once the movie was over the two made their way back to Izuku's car while talking about the movie. Toga's favorite death was death by potato to the head. Izuku's favorite was when a character ran over the end of a rake, causing the handle to shoot up like they do in old cartoons except in this movie it buries itself into his head and killed him on the spot. They finally got back into their house to find Dabi hadn't moved at all from his spot on the recliner. Izuku and Toga sat back down on the couch. Toga leaned into Izuku like she was doing earlier but now Izuku wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed his cheek against her head as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. They two stayed like this for a while without saying anything. Only when Dabi was asleep did Toga begin to talk.

"Hey." says Toga.

"Hey" replies Izuku.

"Thanks." says Toga.

"You don't have to thank me. I had fun." says Izuku.

"I'm not saying thanks for taking me out. I'm saying thanks for treating me like a person. Most people treat me like a monster." say Toga.

A man made of sludge and walls of fire pass through Izuku's memory, " You're no monster. You're just as human as anyone else."

'I'm the real monster here' went unsaid by Izuku and Toga didn't seem to notice his internal dialogue and dilemma. If she did notice she didn't say anything.

The two don't say anything else for several minutes, this time Izuku breaks the ice, " Izuku Midoriya. It's my real name in case you wanted to know."

"Midoriya." she repeats.

"Yup." replies Izuku.

"Like Midori." says Toga.

"Yeah." replies Izuku.

"Can I call you Midori. Because you're green." says Toga.

"Sometimes ya just gotta be green." says Izuku.

Toga chuckles lightly at the stupidity to Izuku's addition to the conversation. Before either of them knew it Toga was asleep. Izuku picked her up and laid her across the couch. He placed a blanket over her and Dabi. He went back up to his room and changed into a pair of grey compression tights and a pair of grey shorts. He grabbed a white T-shirt but he didn't put it on. He went back down stairs. He put on his weights and began his jog down to Dagobah beach. He noticed jogging is easier when you don't have breath to run out of. When he got out to the beach he worked out with his own body weight and the weight added onto him. He did push ups, sit ups, squats, planks, and he ran up and down the beach until he was completely winded. By the time he was finished the sun was up. Suddenly he heard something swishing through the air. He ducked and looked forward to see Ruby standing near the entrance to the beach.

"Hey kid." says Ruby.

"Hey Ruby. How you doing?" asks Izuku.

"I'm doing fine. Do you have anything to do today?" asks Ruby.

"No, I was just gonna see where today took me." replies Izuku.

"Well, can it take you to my house?" asks Ruby.

"Well yeah, but I'd like to clean myself up before going over." says Izuku.

"Yeah that is fine. I just want to talk about a couple of things and I have some things to show you." says Ruby.

"I'll just clean myself up and head over." says Izuku.

"Alright, I'll text you the address." says Ruby.

"Alright. I'll see you soon." says Izuku.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." replies Ruby.

Izuku heads home and cleans himself up. He puts on blue jeans and a white T-shirt before leaving. He calls out that he's leaving again and uses the address that Ruby sent him to find her house. When Izuku reached Ruby's house he found out her house was closer to a mansion than a house. Izuku gets out of his car and rings the doorbell.

"Hey kid." says Ruby as she opens the door to let him in.

"Hey ruby. Nice place." says Izuku.

"Thanks." replies Ruby, " Come on."

Ruby leads him through several well furnished rooms and they end up in what looks like a lounge. There were two couches with a coffee table in the middle and a minifridge off to the side. Ruby reaches into the minifridge and pulls out a bottle of wine. She sets the whine on the coffee table and pulls out two wine glasses from under the table. She fills the glasses and slides one to Izuku who is sitting across from her. She lights a cigarette and places it between her lips.

"Ya need a light?" asks Ruby.

"Sure." says Izuku as he lights his own cigarette, " So what did you bring me here to talk about?"

"I want you to know you can talk to me. I think the best way to get someone to open up to you is to open up to them. So I'm going to tell you about myself and hope you become willing to do the same. And if you want to stay closed off that's okay too."

"Alright." says Izuku.

"You've died twice already. That's twice as many times as I've died. In my hundreds of years of living, I've only died once." asks Izuku.

"Do we age different than people?" asks Izuku.

"I may have forgot to mention this but we stop aging in our twenties." says Ruby.

"I see."

"Another thing I forgot to mention is that we can get a tattoo and have it disappear and reappear." says Ruby.

"How does that work?" asks Izuku.

"Honestly… I have no idea, but look at this." says ruby as she makes a tattoo of a cross appear and disappear on the back of her hand.

"Thats cool." says Izuku.

"Yeah it is." replies Ruby.

"What were saying before I asked about powers?" asks Izuku.

"Oh right. I've only died once when I became a vampire. It was in the 1940s. I was 19 at the time. By now you probably guessed I died in the war. And you'd be right to assume that, but I wasn't a soldier. I was a civilian. I didn't do anything wrong but I still died for no good reason. I remember when it happened, when it dropped." Ruby's expression becomes blank as she stares into her wine, " I remember how hot it was… and how bright it was. It was like the sun collided with Earth. I was mostly out of range but I was just close enough for the blast to get me before the radiation. When I was first turned I couldn't even see. The light blinded me I was answering questions to some voice. It was surreal. It felt like a dream. Everything else felt real but talking to Vlad for the first time is something I'll never forget."

The two fall into a silence. Neither wants to say anything. Neither wants the silence to continue. Eventually Izuku breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." says Izuku.

"I'm sorry I had to go through that too." says Ruby as she finishes he wine glass and pours more into the glass.

"What's Vlad doing now?" asks Izuku.

"Vlad passed five years ago." says Ruby, " We were close but I never opened up to him. I've regretted that ever since he passed. I don't want you to have the same regrets as I do."

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk about things a little more often." says Izuku.

"That is great." Ruby looks at Midoriya for a while, " You remind me of him. It's not a bad reminder either. It makes me think he's proud."

"I'm sure he is." says Izuku.

"Thank you." says Ruby.

"...When I fought muscular I put everything I had into that fight. I literally died to protect those two and they both died anyways. I would have been fine with dying if they were safe. When I ran after the sludge villain I got Bakugou to safety before it hit me. It made it feel worth it. This just leaves me feeling empty. I spend my whole life quirkless and when I finally get a power I lose just like I did when I was quirkless. The older I get the more I feel like the same scared little quirkless kid asking mom, 'when is dad gonna come home' only for him to never show up." says Izuku.

"You not a kid anymore you're a strong vampire with a stronger will than anybody your age should have. You've taken everything life has thrown at you and you shook it off and kept going. With a power like that you don't need a quirk." says Ruby.

"Thank you." says Izuku.

" I have to get to work soon but before that I have something for you." says Ruby.

"You don't have to get me anything." says Izuku.

"I don't want this in my house anymore." says ruby.

"Well I guess." says Izuku.

Ruby steps out of the room and re enters with a red bass guitar and an amp.

"Woah, that's too much. You really don't have to do this." says Izuku.

"Out of all the things Vlad left this is the only one that leaves a painful reminder, but I also don't want to get rid of it." says Ruby as she passes the guitar to Izuku, " careful it's sharp." (Imagine marceline the vampire queen's guitar axe)

"Why is it also an axe?" asks Izuku.

"Vlad had interesting tastes." says Ruby.

"I like it." says Izuku.

"Please take it." says Ruby.

"I don't know how to play." says Izuku.

"Vlad said it was magic or something. Just mess with it and you'll be playing like a rockstar in no time." says Ruby.

"That sounds a little too convenient." says Izuku.

"Well you deserve some convenience." says Ruby, " Oh shit I gotta get ready for work."

"Alright I'll get out of your way." says Izuku as he makes his way back to his car.

"Feel free to stop by anytime." says ruby.

"I will." replies Izuku as he gets in his car and drives home.

* * *

**Authors Note**

The firs thing I want to say is that we finally got past 200 follows on this story. We are also getting to 50 thousand words. Hooray to us. So I think the biggest piece of this chapter is the insight on Ruby's backstory. I want to get your thoughts and feelings on that because I thought the idea was very interesting. I think the date didn't come out the way I wanted it too but I couldn't come up with much for that. I'm sorry if this chapter is bad I haven't slept in a while and I feel big slumped.

**The guy that did that thing: Could you be more specific on what part of last chapter you disliked.**

**Tododeku 26: I love the positivity you bring to the comment section.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: I actually thought her name was spelled 'hatsumei' and when and i forgot to out the 'i' sometimes and accidentally spelled it right which is kind of funny. I'm sorry I bothered you so much with that. I'm also sorry about the wrong name thing I'd tell you I'm gonna work to fix that but I realized that I'm lazy and will not proofread my chapters. I think the concept of Izuku keeping Toga from murdering people by lifting her slightly off her feet so she can't move forwards is amusing to think about. I'm pleased with the amount of people who I got with the Eri thing. I'm gonna stick with the third wheel Dabi joke. You bring up a lot of good points about it being my story but I also want to make sure a lot of different people can enjoy it. And about the guitar hero thing I'm gonna do it. I know you don't think it's the best idea but with all I have planned I need him to learn fast so i can actually put it in the story before U.A. With everything I have planned he won't have that much free time to learn how to play. I will have him spend some time learning but I think I'm gonna rush it. I might have to pass on some of my planned story arcs but I want to see if I can hit the gas hard and break just enough for a smooth ride if it's possible. I am in love with the idea of a drunken Izuku breaking the fourth wall and I also might have him drunkenly predict parts of the story that haven't happened yet. I can't wrap my head around the tattoo thing either so i thought I just won't explain. and thanks again for the date idea.**

**atomic dragon 59: The stain arc will be soonish. Izuku is still on vigilante break and i'm not gonna have something interupt that. He might get ptsd. If anybody in my story has it it's probably Ruby. Izuku and stain will meet during a purge. The blood drunk idea is cool but he gets drunk normally and the blood rage happens if he doesn't drink blood so both ideas would probably feel repetative. Izuku's gonna get big strong during the Nomu fight. I apparently got more people than I though I would and this pleases me.**

**kakerot bardockson: I watched rockula. It was the funniest movie I've seen in a while. It was a true masterpiece by any standards. The plot was incrdibely well thought out and the music was great. Thank you for showing that to me it was hilarious.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku was messing with the bass guitar Ruby gave him. He watched videos on how to play and used an app on his phone to tune it. He's been trying to learn how to play for a couple days. He hasn't slept at all. He just keeps playing. It's soothing. It's calming. And most importantly while he's playing he's too busy concentrating to think about anything else. He supposes that being unable to think would make him happier, but he doesn't like thinking about that so he just keeps playing. He's really getting the hang of it. It's complicated enough for him to need to think about it but it also feels instinctual. It just feels natural. He finishes the little tune he's making up when his phone starts ringing. He sees that Ruby is calling. He wonders what she wants to talk about.

"Hey Ruby." says Izuku.

"Hey kiddo." says Ruby.

"Whatcha callin for?" asks Izuku.

"I forgot to mention a couple things about the guitar." says Ruby.

"And what might those be?" asks Izuku.

"Well you know how we have powers that really don't make sense?" asks Ruby.

"Yeah." says Izuku, wondering where this is going.

"Well the guitar has those too." says Ruby.

"Why didn't you tell me about these things when you first gave it to me." says Ruby.

"I've lived too long. I'm so old." says Ruby Jokingly, "One of these days your memory is going to be just as bad as mine."

"That gives me a perfect excuse to get out of things I don't want to do." says Izuku.

"I should really start using that as an excuse." says Ruby.

"So what were you gonna say about the guitar?" asks Izuku.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." says Ruby, " Right, are you close to the guitar?"

"Yeah the strap is around my neck right now." says Izuku.

"That's great. Now can you imagine a smaller guitar?" asks Ruby.

"Sure." says Izuku as he pictures what Ruby asked him too.

The guitar seemed to disappear from Izuku's grip. With further search Izuku found the guitar was still around Izuku's neck but now it was a necklace.

"Woah." says Izuku.

"It's crazy right." says Ruby.

"Yeah. That's so cool." says Izuku.

"Yeah, now you can take it wherever you go." says Ruby.

"Honestly. I might do that. It looks nice." says Izuku.

"Go for it. You could rock the look." says Ruby.

"You think so?" asks Izuku.

"For sure." replies Ruby.

"I want to thank you again for giving me the guitar. I love playing it. Even just messing around with it. It's calming." says Izuku.

"That's good to hear. Vlad used to love playing that. He played lots of different instruments but that was always his favorite." says Ruby.

"What else did he play?" asks Izuku.

"He played piano, violin, trumpet, tuba, and drums. He loved music. He said it was the best way to express oneself." says Ruby.

"I think he might be right about that." says Izuku.

"You should try it." says Ruby.

"What do you mean?" asks Izuku.

"Write a song. Express yourself." says Ruby.

"... That actually sounds kind of fun. Maybe I'll give it a shot. Do you think I could do it?" asks Izuku.

"Sure you could. Pain makes for great musical inspiration and your pretty fucked up." says Ruby.

"Thanks for the reminder. I'll try to write something that sounds nice." says Izuku.

"Well I'll let you get to it." says Ruby.

"Okay. Bye." says Izuku.

"See you around." says Ruby.

Izuku continued strumming his guitar while he began to wonder what kind of song he's going to write. What will it be about? What could he use it to vent about? He figured an emotional outlet other than cuddling ,although it does help, would be something good to have.

"Hey zuku." says Toga.

Izuku looks up from his guitar to see Toga standing there.

"Hey Toga." says Izuku.

"Watcha doin?" asks Toga.

"Just messin with my guitar. I'm thinking about writing a song. Should I go for it?" asks Izuku.

"Sure. You'd make a cute rockstar." says Toga.

"I don't think I'm the rockstar type." says Izuku.

"Why not. You've got long hair. If you straightened it, it would be way past your shoulders. Your kinda tall and muscular. Not to mention good looking." says Toga.

"I'm gonna keep it real with you. I'm not used to this much positive reinforcement from anyone other than my mother." says Izuku.

"And you're totally hiding some messed up past to draw inspiration from." says Izuku.

"My past isn't too bad." says Izuku, " I had mom."

"That just sounds like your in denial of the world around you." says Toga.

"Rockstar material." Jokes Izuku getting a chuckle from Toga.

"Seriously try it. Just think of someone or something that makes you feel bad and work with that." says Toga.

"...Yeah I think I've got an idea or two." says Izuku.

Before the conversation can go on any longer Izuku's stomach growls loudly.

"You hungry?" asks Toga.

"It's been awhile since I've eaten." replies Izuku.

"Don't you go crazy when you don't eat?" asks Toga.

"Yeah, I've been gone long enough. I think I'll go show the world I'm still alive." says Izuku.

"People think you died?" asks Toga.

"I mean… yeah. I did die. I just woke up unlike most people." says Izuku.

"Are you gonna head out and fight some villains?" asks Toga.

"Yeah. I think I'll go when the sun sets." says Izuku.

"Can I come?" asks Toga.

"... Sure. You're a pretty good fighter." says Izuku.

"Cool." replies Toga cheerfully.

The two spent a couple of hours together. Izuku was strumming his bass and writing down lyrics. He was pouring his heart and soul into his notes. Everytime Toga tried to peek he would quickly hit the power button on his phone. This upset Toga immensely. Izuku told her that she wouldn't want to know the lyrics until he got to sing them to her. This seemed to calm her down even if she was still a little upset. Eventually the sun went down and Izuku was ready to take Toga out to fight villains. The two went down to Giran's to ask about any villains he needed taken care of.

"Hey Giran." calls out Izuku.

"Hey kid what's up?" asks Giran.

"We want to know if there's anyone you need us to take care of." says Izuku.

"We?" asks Giran.

"Toga and I." says Izuku.

"Okay, well I have a few groups of villains I need taken care of." says Giran.

"Point us to the closest." says Izuku.

"Alright" says Giran as he grabs a pen and paper and writes an address.

"Hey Giran." asks Toga who decided to come in.

"Hey kid." says Giran.

"You should hear Izuku's guitar." says Toga.

"You play?" asks Giran.

"I play bass." replies Izuku.

"And he's writing a song." says Toga.

"Well if you want your music heard just talk to me." says Giran.

"You serious? What are you gonna manage my career?" asks Izuku.

"I'm an expert in many fields." says Giran.

"I just can't imagine you managing a music career." says Izuku.

"Well if you need a manager." says Giran.

"I don't think I'm gonna play for a wide audience." says Izuku.

"Boo." Jeers Toga.

"Okay. I'll consider it." says Izuku, " but for now just tell us about who were gonna go fight."

"There's five of them. They've got flaming hair, bubble blowing, taser fist, green skin, and bone armor." says Giran.

"They don't sound too tough." says Izuku.

"They aren't but watch out for bone man. He' fakes getting knocked out and got away from some heroes that way." says Giran, " He's also the boss of their operation."

"Well he won't be for long. Right Toga?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah." responds Toga enthusiastically.

"Let's go." says Izuku.

When the two get outside Izuku looks up the location and picks up Toga bridal style before leaping off to where the villains should be. When they got there it looked like a normal house. He drops off Toga across the street.

"Wait here. I'm gonna scout the place out." says Izuku.

Izuku jumps over the house and into the backyard before turning into a bat and flying through an open window. He sees a girl with a cone over the back of her head. He assumed she had fire hair. He assumed the one with a lightning bolt on his shirt was the guy with taser fist. The girl with green skin was as hard to figure out as you'd expect. He assumed the one with a skull on his shirt was the boss which left the last one to be the bubble blower. The fact that all of them were sleeping in various uncomfortable positions scattered throughout the living room made his job that much makes sure he unlocks the door then flies back outside to Toga.

"Mask up." says Izuku as he transforms back into his human form.

"Oh shit. Were you a bat?" asks Toga.

"Yeah. I do that sometimes." replies Izuku.

"Cool." says Toga as she pulls up a black mask with fangs.

"Let's go. I unlocked the front door. They're asleep so be quiet and we can get them." says Izuku.

Izuku and toga creep through the front door and Toga takes a look at all the villains.

"Oh my god she's so cute." says Toga loudly while pointing at the green woman.

"What?" asks the skull villain as he starts to wake, "Get up." shouts the villain.

The skull villain rushes forwards and punches Izuku in the face with a bone reinforced fist. Izuku punches him in the stomach then again in the face sending him to the floor. Izuku looks back to the other villains to see Toga dodging around the taser villain and the green woman. Izuku ducks under a flaming whip of hair. He rushes towards the flame villain only to get sideswiped by a powerful stream of bubbles. Once he gets back up he's met with another strike from flaming hair. He catches it in his hands and burns himself, despite this he pulls her forwards and slams his head into hers, burning his forehead and knocking her unconscious. He glances to Toga to find she gets hit in the face by the green villain. She rebounds quickly and stabs her in the leg before slamming her head into a wall sending her out of the fight. Izuku can't look away any longer as he pops a flurry of bubbles as fast as the come at him. He grabs the couch to his right and throws it at him. He gets completely flipped over and knocked out. He looks back at Toga and watches her splash the taser villain with water from a vase causing him to electrocute himself.

"Good thinking." say Izuku.

"Thanks." replies Toga.

"Look around grab money." says Izuku.

"Wait are we stealing?" asks Toga.

"I gotta pay the bills somehow." says Izuku.

"Fair I guess." says Toga.

"Wait stop talking." says Izuku.

He looks around as if he heard something. He walks over to find the skull villain but not where they left him.

"You thought you could get away didn't you." says Izuku.

The villain turns so he's facing Izuku while still lying down.

"Please I'll never steal again. I promise." says Izuku.

"You know I can read minds right?" bluffs Izuku.

Toga blushes from behind Izuku.

'His heart pace increased. He's trying to lie to me.'

"I'm not falling for that." says Izuku as he menacingly stalks forwards as a growl escapes his lips.

The villain backs up with horror clear on his face. Izuku wanted to see if he could use intimidation to help him. He was pleasantly surprised with how easy it was. Before Izuku could continue to intimidate the man before him Toga began planting a series of kisses on his cheek. Izuku's threatening demeanor quickly turns into that of a happy puppy.

"Babe please. I'm trying to scare this guy." says Izuku.

"You're so cute when you act all scary." says Toga.

"I'm not cute. That guy was two seconds away from pissing himself." says Izuku.

The villain opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by a look from Izuku.

"You're so cute." says Toga.

"Whatever." says Izuku as he knocks the skull villain out with a swift sucker punch.

The two tie up the villains and loot the house for money. They figure they got enough for groceries. They call the police and lead them to the villains before going home for the night.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I want to discuss the part at the end of the chapter with Izuku and toga's kiss. Imagine you'er a villain. You're leading several other villains. You're sort of well known and respected by those who know you. Despite this you find yourself losing a fight. You end up on the ground with something you're almost certain is a demon standing over you and this girl just latches onto him and starts kissing the side of his face making him go from the most terrifying thing you've seen in your career as a villain to something that's actually kind of cute. I really wrote the last half of the chapter just so that I could put that in. About the song Izuku's gonna write, I'm not actually going to write a song. I'm going to take a song from something. Give it credit and make sure that you all know what it is when it shows up, but in the story it's his song. Tell me what you though about the chapter. I really like responding to comments because it feels like I have an ongoing conversation with the people who leave comments. It's the highlight of my week. Also I want to know how you feel about me sprinkling in chapters that take place hundreds of years after the story and shows Izuku dealing with the aftermath of the story. It could hint at things that are gonna happen or go deeper into past events to give a greater clarity.

**Brazenark 137: I'm glad that you liked the original and that you like the rewrite and I'm happy to have your input on ways to make the story better and flow smoothly. I know I'm not the best writer but I'll keep trying to improve.**

**Atomic Dragon 59: I'm glad you like what I've done with Ruby's backstory. I think it's one of my better ideas. I like the idea of ruby using current memes to talk to Izuku and I want to know how you feel about her using slang from different time periods in the same sentence. Izuku's gonna woo all the ladies at his concert and Toga's make sure she cheers louder than any other girls. Dabi's gonna be his security guard but he's really just behind the stage on his phone listening to Izuku's music. I agree with him getting messed up but not ptsd but I just want to say Overhaul is gonna scare him bad.**

**Kakerot Bardockson: I loved the movie so much. I might make references to it but I'm not sure how many people would get them. I'm glad you liked Ruby's background. I think it's great for character development. I want to make it so that she has a problem with armies and war because she's seem first hand what that can do to people.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: I'm glad that I didn't bother you with the names. I just assumed it did because when I looked back it bothered me a little bit. About me saying you didn't like the rock star subplot I may have miscommunicated. I was trying to say that you didn't like me rushing the story but couldn't quite convey that to you. I'm gonna try not to tangle up the story to much. I can have romance work as more of a subplot. I was also thinking the rock star thing would be in the background as well. I was gonna use those chapter to space things out between story arcs. I'm glad you didn't mean to come off as scolding it makes it easier to right when the responses and crtiticism are polite. I think Ironic Gary stu-ing can be done well and I hope I did a good job with it. I actually meant to make it a bass guitar and only noticed I didn't when I read your comment. I wrote bass guitar this chapter and I hope that clears up some confusion. No petition needed as long as I remember to do say hey thats how everybody will greet each other. I like roller coasters even if they mess with my feelings. sometimes I like that kind more. A prophetic, fourth wall breaking, drunkard vampire sounds perfect for comedy. I could make him say the stupidest things. Like a verbal shit post. You bring up a really good point with the genre change. I made it supernatural because of the vampires but I guess people can figure out that vampires are in it if they read the title. I think I'm gonna change the genre to hurt/comfort as soon as I finish writing this.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Izuku was getting ready for the day. He bathed and brushed his teeth. Now he is shaving. He only recently started growing facial hair and he was never taught how to shave so he was figuring it out as he went. He cut himself twice already but both of those had healed themselves already.

"What's up?" asks Toga who was walking by the bathroom.

"I'm shaving." says Izuku.

"That's an axe." says Toga.

"Razors are expensive." replies Izuku.

"Fair enough." says Toga.

After Izuku finished shaving he went through the rest of his daily routine. He jogged to Dagobah beach and worked out for a couple of hours. He played his guitar and continued to work on his song. He made sure he changed things about his life for the song but kept the feeling the same. He wonders if anybody would relate to what he's writing about. He supposes they will but he wonders if anybody he knows will be able to understand what he's specifically writing about. When he's starting to get tired decides to take a break. He goes to visit his mother. He knows she's not at work because it's saturday. He drives down to her house and is filled with joy as he sees her face light up as she sees him.

"You should visit more often." scolds his mother, " or at least call more. I get worried."

"Sorry mom. I'll try to stop by more often." says Izuku.

"Promise?" asks Inko.

"Promise." assures Izuku.

"So tell me what's knew." says Inko.

"Well. I've been working out a lot." says Izuku.

"How has that been working out for you?" asks Inko.

Izuku rolls up his sleeves to show his muscular forearms.

"Pretty well. I've got a six pack. That's cool." says Izuku.

"Oh the ladies are gonna love that." says Inko.

"Well, I think Toga likes it." says Izuku.

"Who's Toga?" asks Inko.

Izuku immediately realizes his mistake and begins to panic.

"Uhm. Uhm. Uhm. My neighbor?" says Izuku.

"Oh my baby has a girlfriend." squeals Inko excitedly.

"Uhm. Uhm. yes?" says Izuku.

"Oh. Good job sweetie. Tell me all about her." says Inko.

"Well she's blonde. About 5'4. She has slitted eyes, like a cat." says Izuku.

"Don't tell me what she looks like. I want to know what she acts like." says Inko.

"Well she's always hyper and really excited. She's funny. She likes to watch horror movies. Sometimes I feel like she can read my thoughts, like sometimes when I'm thinking about her she looks at me and smiles." says Izuku.

"Are you sure you aren't muttering your thoughts out loud?" asks Inko.

"Oh… oh shit." says Izuku.

"Language." says Inko.

"Sorry." says Izuku.

"It's fine. I do it sometimes too." says Inko.

"I can't imagine that." says Izuku.

"Enough about that. I want to hear more about Toga. What are some of her weird habits? Weird habits are always the ones that get you to fall for someone." says Inko.

Izuku didn't really know what to say here. It's not like he could say he was dating a psychopath.

"She has a blood fetish." Izuku blurts out and instantly regrets saying.

"Oh. That isn't what I meant. I-Is that safe?" asks Inko.

'Don't say no. Don't say no. Don't say no.' thinks Izuku.

"I don't know but I'm into it." says Izuku trying not to take too long to respond.

'FUCK' thinks Izuku while making sure he doesn't mutter.

"Oh okay." says Inko a little louder than normal.

"Anyways do you want to talk about something else?" asks Izuku.

"Good idea." says Inko.

"I've been learning to play the bass guitar. That's fun." says Izuku.

"Oh that does sound fun. How's that coming along?" asks Inko.

"I could show you." says Izuku.

"Oh, that would be lovely." says Inko.

"Before I pull it out. The guitar was made with a special quirk. It's the reason I can carry it without it being visible." Izuku says as he pulls the necklace out from under his shirt, "If I imagine this necklace expanding it becomes my guitar."

"That's an interesting quirk." says Inko.

"Yeah and it's really useful." say Izuku as his necklace turns into his guitar.

"It's an axe." says Inko surprised.

"Sort of. I think of it as a guitar, but yeah it's also an axe." says Izuku as he starts strumming out a nice melody.

"What do you need the axe for?" asks Inko.

"I use it to shave." says Izuku.

"That's dangerous." says Inko.

"Maybe but there isn't a single cut on my face." says Izuku.

"You could have just bought a razor." says Inko.

"Yeah but I couldn't afford a razor and a guitar separately so I got them together." says Izuku.

"Sweetie, you can ask me for money." says Inko.

"I know but I don't want to take your money." says Izuku.

"It's no trouble at all." says Inko.

"I still don't want to do it." says Izuku.

"Well fine but if you need it just ask." says Inko.

"Only if I need it." says Izuku.

"You're really good." says Inko.

Izuku looks confused before looking down at his guitar.

"Oh right. I just sort of play it. It just comes to me, and it's relaxing. I love playing." says Izuku.

"Maybe you could be a rockstar." jokes Inko.

"Gimme a month or two. I'll get there." says Izuku.

The two spend the rest of the day like this. Just talking, playing, watching the news. Izuku reminds himself to visit more often. Eventually the sun goes down and Izuku tells Inko he has to leave. He back home to Dabi and Toga.

"Hey Toga. You wanna do our thing again?" asks Izuku.

"Not today. I'm too sore." says Toga.

"Alright." says Izuku.

"Wait. What did you do?" asks Dabi.

"I took her out and we fought some villains." says Izuku.

"Are you about to go find some villains?" asks Dabi.

"Yeah. Why?" replies Izuku.

"Can I come?" asks Dabi.

"Sure." replies Izuku.

The two walk to Giran's office.

"Hey Giran." says Izuku.

"Hey kid. You looking for a new target?" asks Giran.

"Sure am." says Izuku.

"Taking Dabi with you?" asks Giran.

"Yup." replies Izuku.

"Alright. I know some guys that are about to go rob a bank. I know their plan. It's good. They aren't all that powerful but they are smart. But we're smarter. We're gonna catch em downtown in the aquaduct. Their getaway car is gonna go through there. They are coming in through the main sewage path. It's barely big enough for their car but it'll fit them and the money. The car is has cameras all over working as windows so you can't go through that either. Bullets won't work and they'll be hard to stop. Lift the car and rip out the back tires. Then rip the door open. It'll take a while. They have shockwave, Rhino, octo arm and hard head for their quirks. Octo arm doesn't have tentacles he just has eight arms. You got all that?" says Giran.

"It's a lot of information but we'll be fine. On a side note why do these guys have such cool gear?" asks Izuku.

"A question for another time you have to leave now. Their getting started." says Giran.

"Let's go Dabi." says Izuku.

"Sure thing boss." says Dabi.

The two drive to the aqueduct and park. Dabi gets to be on the other side of the water to hit the villains from far away while Izuku fights up close. They found that the aqueduct was shallow but wide to make up for lack of depth. Izuku picked up on the sound of a motor echoing from one of the paths water takes to get to the aqueduct and positions himself to catch the car. He motions to Dabi to tell him to get ready. He waits for the car to zoom out before catching it. It sends him back before he gets a good foothold and rips the tires and rims off the front of the car. The door opens and he's hit with a shockwave. He gets sent flying and the car starts to drive off. Dabi deters them from getting away by lighting the car up. Izuku takes the chance to pick up the back bumper and rip off the back tires. He gets up to the driver side door and punches it again and again until he can dig his claws in and pull on the door. The second the door comes off he is hit with a shockwave. The villains step out of the car and get ready to fight him. Dabi shoots a ball of fire at them but it's blocked by a shockwave.

"Get that bitch." shouts a horned villain as his body grows and his horn expands.

The horned villain is now ten feet tall and sprinting towards Izuku with his horn down to pierce Izuku's flesh. Izuku sidesteps and spins the villain by the horn and throws him at hardhead. Hardhead jumps over him and swings at Izuku. Izuku ducks under it and hits him in the chin. A crunch sound is audible to those around and it didn't come from hard head. Izuku steps back and swings for the body with his uninjured left hand. When this hit connects Izuku learns that only his head is hard. Izuku sweeps his legs out from under him pinned him down. He slams his head into the ground knowing it won't cause long term damage. Right when he knocks him out he gets tackled by Rhino. Rhino pinned him down and slams his massive fist into Izuku's chest repeatedly. Izuku blocks the worst of it but he's still coughing out blood. Before Rhino can do too much he gets hit with a wave of fire and Izuku scrambles away to see Dabi defeated shockwave. Izuku also sees that octo arm is running off with the money bags although he couldn't go to fast. Izuku jumped back at Rhino and hit him in the face. He jumped back and Dabi hit Rhino with a wall of flame. They kept this going until Rhino angrily grabbed the car and tried to slam it down on Izuku who managed to jump out of the way. They force to the car caused it to explode and sends Rhino flying. They see that he's out cold.

"Here's some rope tie em up. I'm gonna get the runner. Heroes will be here soon. People heard the explosion." says Izuku before sprinting towards octo arm.

When Izuku fought octo arm it wasn't that much of a fight. He was too busy holding the money and running to do anything other than get knocked out. He met up with Dabi with all the bags and Octo arm.

"Hey kid." says Dabi.

"Hey Dabi." says Izuku, "We are going to take some of this."

"They money?" asks Dabi.

"Yeah. I can't buy food or pay the bills if I don't take from the villains I fight." says Izuku.

"That makes sense. Although I don't like it." says Dabi.

"Neither do I." says Izuku.

The Izuku grabs a couple of stacks of yen and drinks the villains blood before going back to the car and driving him and Dabi back home.

"Hey." says Izuku.

"Hey?" replies Dabi.

"So you're a villain." says Izuku.

"Yeah?" says Dabi.

"You don't steal." says Izuku.

"No I haven't. I have other reasons for villainy." says Dabi.

"Like what?" asks Izuku.

"Somebody hurt me and my family. I want them dead or brought to justice. The only problem is it's a pro hero." says Dabi.

"My Dad's a pro hero. He works in America though. He's kind of a shit stain. He's the reason I hate the hero system." says Izuku.

"What did he do?" asks Dabi.

"He left when I was four. The quirk specialist didn't think I was gonna get a quirk and dad started treating me different when mom wasn't around. He hit me or used his quirk to burn me. Once he cut me with a beer bottle. I still have that scar." says Izuku.

"You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." says Dabi.

"I want to get to know you. The best way to do that isn't to ask questions. It's to see how people act when you answer their questions." says Izuku.

"I don't usually talk about this but that guy that hurt me and my family, the pro. He's actually my father." says Dabi.

"My dad's the hero dragonbreath whose yours?" asks Izuku.

"Endeavor." replies Dabi.

"Holy shit man." says Izuku.

"Yup." says Dabi.

The two finally made it back home. Toga was asleep in the guest room. The two boys stayed up for a while just talking. About big things that hurt or little things about the family members they liked. They talked and drank until they both fell asleep on the couch. They didn't think about it while talking but they were gonna have a pretty bad hangover.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I know it's a little early for an update but I was thinking about having Izuku and Dabi fight villains and get to know each other better. I couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to write it. It feels a little rushed for Dabi to open up about this but in the canon story Shoto opened up about this in his second conversation with Izuku so it might just be something that Todoroki's do. I also wanted to have Izuku talk with his mom again because I think she deserves to be in the story more. I hope you think the dialogue between the two Midoriya's was funny. I like the idea of someone being a bad ass villain fighter then panicking and blurting out something embarassing. What do you think about what I did with Izuku's dad being a hero. I think it'll give him something to talk to stain about when he gets introduced into the story.

**Kakerot Bardockson: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I think that scene with Toga was my favorite part of the last chapter. I have actually never played any devil may cry games. I think I'm just gonna keep the guitar at the two forms I have now.**

**Meme boi 13: that's actually a really good point that I haven't even thought about. I still think that I'm still gonna do the ocasional chapter like that. I just think it's a cool and fun idea. I also think that as long as I keep things interesting enough I can take a while to get to U.A I'm actually really conflicted because I want to get to U.A but there's so many things i want to do before that. Things I won't be able to do if I did it with Izuku in U.A**

**Big Load of bread: Thank you. I really think that telling about events to come but not explaining exactly what happened or how it happened is really good for suspense and keeping people interested. I'm gonna be honest I can't Imagine Izuku having kids. I think that he would be a little weary of becoming a father because of what happened with his father. Even then he'd probably be over it in 100 years. Unless he's not mad when telling them and he just wants them to know about his life.**

**Atomic dragon 59: When I said chapters from 100 years in the future I meant hundreds of years in the future. I want each future chapter to take place 100 years after the last one all the way to 1000 years after the story. I'm probably being way to ambitious with that idea but I still think it's cool. I'm gonna go over Izuku dealing with the loss of friends and family in those chapters. I'm gonna keep hints vague. I think foreshadowing from the future is funny in and ironic way that's more interesting than funny. I think people are gonna know that he's immortal but I really can't imagine him wanting kids becasue he knows he'll outlive his own kids unless he turns them into a vampire. but he wouldn't want to do that so he probably just won't have them. I don't really know what you mean by everything being ash so I can't respond. Sorry. Also Izuku will show up on his first day drunk off his ass. He's gonna smell really strongly of alcohol and to a lesser extent cigarettes. Iida will lose his shit.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: You're right about people forgetting that Toga is a great fighter. She's gonna be a fighting machine with Izuku and Dabi. Yandere strength for the win. I love double sided characters like that. I love fruit bats. One of my favorite videos is a fruit bat munching on a a watermelon slice. I imagine vlad had a lot of cool weapons and instruments. And in case you didn't know vlad tepes is count draculas name. I might write something about him having a castle some where. I imagine some villains they steal from are broke. Otherwise they wouldn't need to steal. I have a song picked for Izuku. I might be taking to much from marceline but it's one of her songs. She has the best songs though so I'm gonna go with it. I'm still gonna listen to for whom the bells toll. Metallica is a cool band. And I can't say just how vlad died yet. As for vampires being immortal I don't think all of them are gonna be immortal. It's just with Izuku's bad luck he's going to be. Also I'm really proud of my though process for how Vlad was killed so get ready for that.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

After stopping a robbery with Dabi and learning more about him the two began to grow closer. They would hang out and drink. Sometimes they would talk about themselves and sometimes they would talk about random things they have seen. Izuku has been busying himself writing his song and hunting down all the villains Giran wanted out of his way. It's been several weeks since the bank robbery with Izuku going out every night people began to fear him. Some villains have spread rumors of him being a demon or some sort of monster. Izuku chuckles to himself when he thinks about it. Dabi and Izuku are currently in the living room drinking.

"Hey." says Dabi.

"Hey." replies Izuku.

"So like… you're a vampire right? Like i'm not crazy you have to be a vampire." says Dabi.

"Wait. How did you figure it out?" asks Izuku.

"It's sort of obvious." says Dabi.

"Okay. I get that, But how do you know what a vampire is? Everybody forgot about us when quirks started showing up." says Izuku.

"My mom like pre quirk literature and she had access to dad's credit card so she bought a lot of books. She liked the idea of a monster being a good person. She thought it was poetic." says Dabi.

"It's a little poetic. But I don't think monsters can be good people." says Izuku.

"Well what about you? You're a good person." says Dabi.

"I don't really feel like one. I hate thinking about drinking blood, but when I'm actually doing it I feel amazing. As soon as that amazing feeling wares off I'm left feeling like a monster again." says Izuku.

"That's rough buddy." says Dabi.

"It really do be like that sometimes." says Izuku.

"I've never understood why people say that." says Dabi.

"It helps. Even if it's only a little bit." says Izuku.

"Well, I guess if it works for you." says Dabi.

"It does most of the time." says Izuku.

"I'm gonna be honest with you." says Dabi, "I don't feel like a good person either."

"I don't think being a good person is all that important. As long as you do the right thing. Or don't do the wrong thing. Being a neutral between bad and good is fine. I still want to feel like a good person though. Although I think I might have to give up on that." says Izuku.

"I wasn't expecting a lesson in philosophy." says Dabi.

"Philosophy is kinda fun." says Izuku.

"Yeah. I guess. I'm actually a fan of the hero killers philosophical ideology." says Dabi.

"I get it. I understand him wanting to change things but I don't agree with his methods and I can't really call myself a fan." says Izuku.

"But you do see his point." says Dabi.

"Oh for sure. He's right just with the wrong approach." says Izuku.

"Do you think any other approach would work better?" asks Dabi.

"I don't know. I'd like to find out someday. Shit Dabi it's getting late I should go do my thing." says Izuku.

"Alright have fun man." says Dabi.

"I always do." says Izuku as he heads outside for a patrol.

Izuku runs around the rooftops looking for a crime to stop. He takes a break to pet a dog he finds before taking to the rooftops once again. He runs around for about an hour looking for something before seeing Eraser Head jumping around. He decides to take a picture and send it to him later. He watches Eraser Head jump down into an alley. He isn't concerned at first but Eraser Head doesn't come out of the alley. He leaps onto a rooftop over looking the alley. He sees Eraser Head on the ground and a man who looks like a ninja with a katana. He sees the man is about to strike Eraser Head and leaps in. He punches the villain in the face and sends him skidding down the alley.

"Get up Eraser." says Izuku.

"I can't. He baited me down here and stabbed me. I think his knife has some sort of paralyzing poison on it." says Aizawa.

"Alright. I'll deal with this." says Izuku.

"No, you need to leave." says Eraser.

"I'll be fine." says Izuku.

Izuku quickly moves his head to the side to avoid a knife that was thrown at him.

"Uhm excuse me for a second Mr. Hero killer Stain sir. I'm trying to talk to my friend." says Izuku.

"Who are you?" asks Stain.

"Oh. I go by ketsuiki. It's nice to meet you my roommates are actually big fans of yours." says Izuku, " Anyways I'm gonna pick this guy up and leave."

"No you're not." says Stain as he rushes forward while swinging his katana.

Izuku pulls out his pistol and catches stains katana between the trigger guard and the muzzle.

"Woah. You're a little quick to the trigger buddy." says Izuku, " Can't we talk about this."

"I will purge the world of all fake heroes." says Stain.

"Well that's nice and all but this guys really cool. I've seen him take bullets for civilians. No cameras around or anything. He's the real deal trust me." says Izuku while kicking at stain who jumps back.

"So he's a true hero? That may be. But for know, why do you fight?" asks Stain.

"Well you stabbed this guy for starters." says Izuku.

"Yes, but why did you help him?" asks Stain.

"What the fuck kinda question is that? You fucking stabbed somebody of course I'm gonna help them. What am I supposed to do? Pull up a chair and watch? Make some fucking popcorn? How much are admissions? I'm not just gonna let someone get stabbed to death you fucking psycho." says Izuku.

"So you help him simply because he needs help?" asks Stain.

"It's not that hard of a concept to grasp." says Izuku.

"You're a little misguided and childish but you can make a fine hero if you keep helping people." says Stain.

"Childish? You stab people who you disagree with and I get that I'm childish but I'm not in highschool yet, you on the other hand do not have an excuse." says Izuku.

"You're an interesting person. I'd like to talk more." says Stain.

"Sure. Just hold on." says Izuku.

Izuku picks up Aizawa and takes him to a nearby rooftop where he'll be safer before jumping back to stain. Aizawa asked him to get away from stain but Izuku declined.

"Alright. I'm sure whatever you used on him wears off eventually so we should go somewhere to talk now." says Izuku.

"Follow me." says Stain before he starts jumping across rooftops.

After about thirty minutes of travelling stain stops at an unused train station.

"This is where I've been camping out." says Stain.

"Nice place." says Izuku, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I started as a vigilante ,so when I find another vigilante I want to know more about them." says Stain.

"Ask whatever you want but I can't guarantee an answer." says Izuku.

"Why be a vigilante?" asks Stain, "You could be a hero and get paid."

"I already said I'm a kid. I'm not old enough to get licensed. Also a while back a classmate of mine was in trouble. Heroes saw this and didn't move in because they didn't have the right quirks. I ran in and saved him. That taught me that heroes aren't perfect. After that I looked further and saw that heroes work where they have the spotlight but don't go where actual crimes take place. I decided to do what they won't. If heroes don't do their job I figured someone had to." says Izuku.

"How do you feel when you're out fighting?" asks Stain.

"I don't know… hungry I guess." says Izuku.

"Please be serious. I'm genuinely curious." says Stain.

"I feel alive. I feel like I can do anything. Every hit I take makes me feel stronger, makes me feel better. I love fighting. Even when I'm losing. I feel terrified but calm like I'm having the time of my life right before it ends." says Izuku.

"I know the feeling. I get excited when heroes dodge my initial attack and keep fighting." says Stain, "One more question."

"Ask away." says Izuku.

"Why do you drink blood when you fight people?" asks Stain.

"It's a part of my quirk. I don't get anything from eating normal food. Blood is the only thing I can actually ingest." says Izuku.

"Are you a vampire?" asks Stain.

"Yeah. You're actually the second person today to figure that out." says Izuku.

"Who was the first?" asks Stain.

"My roommate. Also how do you know about vampires?" asks Izuku.

"My dad was a vampire." says Stain.

"Oh thats cool. So if you're only half vampire what vampiric traits do you have?" asks Izuku.

"Well I age like a human. I eat human foods. My quirk does have something to do with blood so that's a little vampiric. Also I'm more durable than the average human and I heal faster but not as fast as a vampire. If something would take two days to heal I could heal it in a day." says Stain.

"So you mentioned your quirk has something to do with blood. What exactly is your quirk?" asks Izuku.

"I can paralyze somebody if I drink their blood. I also have a long tongue to help me drink." says Stain.

"Do you have fangs?" asks Izuku.

"No. Just the tongue." says Stain.

Izuku swings his tongue out of his mouth before saying, "My tongue is pretty long too."

"That's nice." says Stain.

"Yeah. It helps." replies Izuku.

"Do you want to know what I really brought you here for?" asks Stain.

"Sure." replies Izuku.

"I want to get to know you." says Stain.

"I'm not liking where this is going." says Izuku.

"I mean, I want to fight you." says Stain.

"Oh, that's sounds like fun. I can get behind that idea." says Izuku.

"Wanna step out to the tracks? There's room to move and box cars to hide behind." says Stain.

"Yeah sure." says Izuku.

A couple of minutes later Izuku and Stain were standing on train tracks staring each other down. Stain throws a knife and Izuku ducks to the side. While Izuku was dodging the knife Stain ran in close and swung his sword at Izuku's ribs. Izuku pulls out his pistol and catches the sword on it before swinging at stain who jumped behind some nearby box cars. Izuku runs after him but can't find him so he jumps back to an open area where Stain can't get behind him.

"You know I have super hearing you can't sneak up on me." Izuku calls out.

While Izuku was saying that Stain snuck up behind him using Izuku's voice to drown out his footsteps. He swings at Izuku who whips around and punches Stain in the chest and sends him flying.

"I have super smell too, and I can tell you don't shower." shouts Izuku as he rushes stain.

Stain gets up and swings at Izuku. Izuku slides under the sword and between Stains legs. Stain quickly turns around and swings his sword only to find nothing there. Stain looks up to see Izuku's fist which collides with his face and sends him to the ground. Stain smiles and looks at his knife. The smile instantly leaves his face.

"Kinda clever how you let me hit you to cut my calf. Unfortunately for you I had a knife in my pant leg." says Izuku.

"You only got out of that because you're lucky." says Stain.

"Well yeah, but a big part of every fight is luck. You just gotta know when to be lucky." says Izuku.

Stain rushes Izuku again before he can say anything else. He positions his sword to stab through Izuku's stomach. Instead of dodging Izuku lets the sword go through him and he puts his pistol right over Stains forehead.

"I win." says Izuku.

"You shouldn't have done that." says Stain.

"I can regenerate. I'll be fine." says Izuku.

"This sword is made of silver." says Stain.

"Which means?" asks Izuku.

"You can't heal this normally." says Stain.

"Oh that's not good." says Izuku as he pulls the sword out and hands it to stain.

"You're supposed to leave the blade in to stop bleeding." says Stain.

"Yeah. I know but I don't want you're sword and I want to go home." says Izuku.

"Oh, well before you do that. I'll give you my number." says Stain.

"Wait, why?" asks Izuku.

"In case you ever need help. Also I'm really lonely. Like painfully lonely." says Stain.

"Yeah, I get it. I'll call every once in a while." says Izuku.

"Thank you so much." says Stain.

"It's no problem." says Izuku.

The two exchange numbers and Izuku heads home. As soon as he got him he found Dabi sitting on the couch glaring at him.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" asks Izuku.

"Where have you been?" asks Dabi.

"Oh I fought Stain." says Izuku.

"You what?" asks Dabi.

"I fought the hero killer stain. I'll tell you about if you stitch something up for me." says Izuku.

"What needs stitches?" asks Dabi.

"A hole in my stomach." says Izuku.

"A what?" shouts Dabi

* * *

**Authors Note**

I was really excited to write about stain. I like the dialogue between him and Izuku but I keep second guessing it so I'd like some input on that if you don't mind. I also want to know how you feel about Stain being a half vampire also known as a Dhampir. I plan on writing about Stain more. I think he's an interesting character and he could be close friends with Izuku. Eventually Toga and Dabi are going to meet Stain and they are gonna fanboy/fangirl over him. If Izuku and Stain do work together and Inko eventually finds out that Izuku's a vigilante then she's going to know that her son's friend is a cereal killer. She's eventually gonna realize that he dated a cereal killer as well. I'm excited to write about that when it happens.

**Big loaf of bread: I'm glad that you brought up Dhampir's and I was wondering what to do about that. I came to the conclusion that they would be mostly human. Another reason I don't think Izuku would have kids is his experience with his own father. I think the idea of fatherhood would be scary to him. If anybody is gonna call Izuku grandpa it would be Eri's kids if she ever has any, but I have trouble imagining her wanting kids either.**

**Brazenark 137: Thanks for saying that. I constantly second guess what I do so being told I'm getting better makes me feel good. Also yeah Izuku and Dabi being bros is cool and fun to write. When writing isn't fun it feels like it takes forever but when I write their dialogue it goes by quickly and I enjoy it a lot.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: I actually didn't know that Dracul means Dragon. That thing with Izuku's dad having the code name dragon was completely coincidental. It works out well though. I second that thought about Dracula drinking and shouting out his philosophy about humans. Also I had this idea of Ruby seeing Dracula in Izuku and the things he does and the way he acts and speaks. Like he quotes Dracula completely by accident and I use that to shift the scene to Dracula and Ruby instead of Izuku and Ruby.**

**Atomic Dragon 59: shared experince is the main factor in building relationships and It's gonna help Izuku and Dabi get along and even think similarly in some situations. Izuku's gonna be drunk for a lot of classes and maybe even the sports festival. Now that I think about it It would be really funny of he gave the sports festival speech while drunk. I think Izuku's is actually gonna forgive all might and even become a little closer to the man. He's still gonna emotionally black mail him using there first time meeting. He's gonna get all might to smuggle beer into U.A. ans All Might's gonna go with it because he doesn't have the heart to say no to him. I don't think I want Izuku to wipe the floor with everybody. He's still gonna be first or second best in the class but I don't want him to be overpowered. I might make the class a little stronger to keep up with him. If I don't the sports festival would be too easy. I don't think society will be broken down in the future. It will be similar to the way it is now with visible differences but nothing to major. I like the idea with decendants but you're idea gave me another idea to consider. That idea is he finds the reincarnations of his old friends and calls them by their old names. This is actually a little darker than I thought it would be. I originally thought about this as a joke but now that I think about it he has to meet the reincarnations of his dead friends which would probably be emotionally damaging. Despite the emotional damage I'm still considering it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku has made his way home after his fight with the hero killer stain and is currently drinking whiskey while talking to Dabi about it.

"Then he gave me his phone number and I came here." says Izuku.

"I still can't believe you let him stab you just to put your pistol to his head." says Dabi.

"I still can't believe my weakness is silver. I don't have very many weaknesses but the ones I do have are bullshit." says Izuku.

"Like crosses and holy water?" asks Dabi.

"Yeah and running water burns me but that's not so bad. It's why I bathe instead of shower." says Izuku.

"If holy water and religious symbols hurt you does that mean god is real?" asks Dabi.

"Maybe. It kinda looks like it." says Izuku.

"So there's a heaven and a hell." says Dabi.

"Probably but I'm not too concerned with that personally." says Izuku.

"Why not?" asks Dabi.

"Monsters don't go to heaven." says Izuku as he gulps down a shot of whiskey.

"Maybe you'll find a way." says Dabi.

"Maybe." says Izuku.

"With all the good you do, especially tonight. Seriously man you took out two gangs and fought stain in one night. You must have been hauling ass around town." says Dabi.

"I didn't take down two gangs." says Izuku.

"Well someone did. They left claw marks. The news said it was you." says Dabi.

"I didn't do that, and if it just happened how'd it get on the news so fast?" asks Izuku.

"They were talking about you and they briefly mentioned a vigilante stopping two gangs. They seemed to think it was you, but I guess it wasn't." says Dabi.

"So you think there is some new vigilantes around?" asks Izuku.

"Apparently." says Dabi.

"Well I'll take tomorrow off then see if the new guy or maybe new guys can handle it." says Izuku.

"I didn't imagine you would take time off unless you got beat bad." says Dabi.

"Usually I wouldn't but I want this to heal." says Izuku as he points to his stab wound.

"Makes sense." says Dabi.

"Where's Toga?" asks Izuku.

"She's asleep. Speaking of sleep, I'm gonna go to sleep now." says Dabi.

"I'll see you in the morning." says Izuku.

"See ya in the morning." says Dabi as he walks off to his room.

Izuku takes several days off while his stab wound heals. During this time the vigilantes continue to do his work for him. He spends most of his time working on his song and practicing his bass guitar. One night after Dabi and Toga had gone to sleep Izuku was struck with inspiration and managed to finish his song. He looked at the clock and realized that it was seven thirty in the morning and that Dabi and Toga are gonna wake up soon. He wants to share his work with them. He looks over the song and finds he truly loves what he wrote. Despite the situation he was in holding no comedic value he began to laugh. He wasn't sure what he was laughing at. It was quiet but lasted a long time. He just felt so relieved and happy he couldn't help himself. He grabbed his bass guitar began strumming it to his song and quietly sang to himself. He found that he loved not only listening to the song as he sang but the action of singing it. He couldn't wait for Toga and Dabi to get up so he could show it to them. Despite his impatience he waited until Dabi and Toga were both up. By the time they were up Izuku made eggs with bacon for them. The two ate them in the kitchen while Izuku waited for them to finish, when they were done Izuku decided to tell them about his song.

"Hey guys." says Izuku.

"What's up man?" asks Dabi.

"What's crackin?" asks Toga.

"Remember how I was trying to write a song?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, I do." says Dabi.

"Yeah, why?" asks Toga.

"Well I finished writing it." says Izuku.

"Oh my gosh let us hear it!" says Toga.

"Yeah, I wanna give it a listen." says Dabi.

"Yeah, I'll play it for you but first I have to go over why I made it. My inspiration. All that jazz." says Izuku.

"Is it jazz?" asks Toga.

"All that soft rock." corrects Izuku.

"That's cool too." says Toga.

"I made this because of an old friend of mine. We drifted apart over the years and at this point we just hate each other. The last time we spoke it was sort of civil but I really just wanted to beat his ass. He always acted so damn high and mighty like he was better than everyone else. The song doesn't quite cover every aspect of our relationship but I honestly don't want it to. I don't want to talk or think about it so I'll leave parts out." says Izuku.

"Sounds like a long story." says Toga.

"It's about ten years long." says Izuku.

"Wow, you've known this guy for a while, what made you split apart?" asks Dabi.

"No comment." says Izuku.

"That's fine." says Dabi.

"I'm gonna play the song for you now." says Izuku while turning his necklace into the bass guitar.

"Sounds good." says Toga.

"La da da da da

I'm gonna bury you in the ground

La da da da da

I'm gonna bury you with my sound

Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,

Is that what you want me to do?

Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect

Like all your little loyal subjects do

Sorry I'm not made of sugar

Am I not sweet enough for you?

Is that why you always avoid me?

That must be such an inconvenience to you

Well… I'm just your problem

I'm just your problem

It's like I'm not even a person, am I?

I'm just your problem

Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do.

I shouldn't have to prove anything to you

I'm sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on you're black list

But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up to you

So… why do I want to?

Why do I want to?"

Izuku zones back into reality to see Dabi and Toga staring at him with blank expressions and open mouths.

"So, How did I do?" asks Izuku.

"Where did that come from?" asks Dabi incredulously.

"My relationship with my old buddy?" says Izuku unsure of exactly what Dabi means.

"Not that, the voice." says Dabi.

"Yeah, what's with that. You never told us you could sing." says Toga.

"I guess I thought it would be better to show you." says Izuku.

"Well shit I guess." says Dabi.

"So it was a girl? Asks Toga.

"No it's a dude but I know he'd be mad if I called him a goddess." says Izuku.

"I wouldn't mind you calling me a goddess." says Toga.

"I don't need to tell you what you what you already know." says Izuku.

"Get a room." says Dabi.

"You're in my house." says Izuku.

"Good point." says Dabi.

"Didn't Giran say he could get you to perform somewhere?" asks Toga.

"Yeah he did but I'm not sure about going up in front of people and performing." says Izuku.

"You went in front of us." says Dabi.

"Well yeah. I live with you guys." says Izuku.

"Fair point but I want to date a musician." says Toga.

"Well, I still make music." says Izuku.

"Until you go on stage you're not a musician." says Toga.

"Okay, a little rude but okay." says Izuku.

"Do it for me." says Toga as she bats her eyelashes at Izuku.

"Fine but only because bills are expensive and groceries and gas." says Izuku.

"Are we low on money?" asks Dabi.

"If I don't do something to make more money we will be eventually. Or if something happens and I have to spend a lot of money, but we should be fine if I can perform regularly." says Izuku.

"Well alright. If you need me to bring in some money I can go on jobs for Giran." says Dabi.

"I don't want that to happen. We'll be fine unless something major happens and even then we'll probably slip by." says Izuku.

"All right if you're sure." says Dabi.

"Yeah. It's cool. I should go to Giran now and see about anything he can book me for." says Izuku.

"Can I come?" asks Toga.

"Can I come too?" asks Dabi.

"Yeah, to both of you." says Izuku.

The three of them make their way across the street to Giran's car shop.

"Hey there G." calls out Izuku.

"How ya doin' kid?" asks Giran, " He notices Toga and Dabi behind him, " You need work?"

"Sort of. It isn't exactly what we usually do." says Izuku.

"He finished his song." says Toga excitedly.

"It's good. Nice lyrics and apparently he can sing well." says Dabi.

"Well let's hear it." says Giran.

Izuku proceeds to play his bass and sing his song. When he finishes he looks at Giran who is currently smiling from ear to ear.

"Kid we're gonna go places with that song." says Giran.

"You think so?" asks Izuku.

"With my influence and your music we can ge shit done. We might need to make you look tough and rock star ish. Have you considered getting a tattoo?" says Giran.

"I've considered getting a pentagram on the back of my hand. Like a joke because I'm a monster. Like a half demon or something." says Izuku.

"Wait. Monster?" asks Toga.

"Oh yeah, I never told you about not being a human. Did I?" says Izuku.

"My boyfriends a monster." says Toga.

"Well you're not exactly a saint." says Izuku.

"No I'm excited." says Toga.

"Oh shit. I thought you were like weirded out or something." says Izuku.

"No this is cool. What kind of monster are you?" asks Toga.

"Dabi I don't want to explain all of this again. Can you cover for me on this one. Also cover the thing with stain please I never mentioned that." says Izuku.

"Sure you just settle things with Giran and leave the rest to me." says Dabi.

Izuku and Giran worked out a time and a place for a performance. In about a week from now a music festival is going to take place and local musicians are performing. A vote gets taken at the end to decide who had the best song. The winner gets a small cash prize and recognition as a talented artist. After working out all the details which took way longer than expected. It was near dark. Dabi and Toga were already home and Izuku is a little hungry so he decided he'd go out tonight. His stab wound was mostly closed it still healed faster than it normally would due to his vampirism which he was grateful for.

Izuku was back in his suit jumping around the city. He saw someone breaking into a house and swiftly knocked them out. He dropped him off at the nearest police station with a note and continued to patrol. He was jumping over roof once again, when he heard the sound of footsteps following him. He looks back and a man with an obvious speed enhancer quirk was heading towards him. He stops and waits for the man to catch up. The man is wearing black pants, boots, and an overcoat. He has a black bandana pulled over his nose and grey hair down to his shoulder and grey eyes. He also has a katana slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, whats up man?" calls Izuku.

"I've been looking for you." says the man as he gets closer.

"I can tell." says Izuku.

Izuku looks behind him and sees a man with wolf like attributes behind him. The man about seven feet tall and wearing ripped jeans with no top.

'I'm surrounded. The one with the speed quirk slowed down a while before stopping. He can't stop on command. I can use his momentum against him.' thinks Izuku.

"What can I do for you?" asks Izuku.

"We want you to join us." says the man in black.

"Are you two those new vigilantes?" asks Izuku.

"We are. We actually started separately but began working together." says the wolf man.

"Cool how did you meet?" asks Izuku.

"We fought the same group of villains." says The wolf man.

"Cool so what do I call you?" asks Izuku.

"I'm victor." says the wolf man.

"Don't give away your name." says the man in black.

"It's fine it's ketsuiki." says Victor.

"Victor are you russian?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah." replies Victor proudly.

"Nice accent. It's cool." says Izuku.

"Thank you." says Victor.

"What about you? What's your name?" asks Izuku while looking at the man in black.

"I haven't thought of it. Just call me katana." says Katana.

"That's kinda weak. We can work on it later. For the time being let's find somewhere more comfortable to talk." says Izuku.

"Sure. We can go to this little stand pick up some beers and talk under this cool bridge I know." says Victor.

"You hang out under bridges often?" asks Izuku.

"I found a couple of couches down there while on a jog and rest there sometime." says Victor.

"Alright buddy lead the way." says Izuku.

"Follow me little buddy." says Victor cheerfully.

* * *

**Authors Note**

The song I used for this chapter is called "I'm just you're problem" It's from the show adventure time. I like the way adventure time wrote lore for it's vampires and use them for inspiration. Especially with the punk rocker vampire. It has a great soundtrack and I might go back to it for more songs in the future. Tell me what you think about the song I chose. I know it kind of misses the relationship Izuku and Bakugou have but I also think Izuku wouldn't want the song to be too accurate. He grew up getting bullied for his emotions so I think even when he isn't being closed off he isn't being completely honest about his emotion. I also had to change part of the song that didn't fit but it translated in pretty smoothly. Also what do you think about Victor. I like the idea of Izuku having a big menacing yet friendly and cheerful russian guy to talk to and drink with. I want the two of them to get pretty close.

**sol sun fanfics: Thank you for the words of encouragement, and while I hate to say this I think it's gonna be a while before we get to U.A. This story turned into a long one faster than I thought it would.**

**Todo deku 26: I like the way you said that. Humanizing the devil sounds sinister and nice at the same time. I want stain to be an important character and I can't make him all evil if I want him to be important to Izuku. I think it's best to keep him humanized but just far enough away from being sane to make him the type of person Izuku can fight with and against.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: Somehow I din't even think of the what is a man speech. Looking back on it it makes perfect sense that is what you were talking about and somehow I had absolutely no idea at all. I like castlevania, but to be honest I'm just getting started on the games. I'm only getting into it because of the anime. I really liked writing the dialogue and fight with Izuku and the hero killer. Something about it was just fun to write. I really like the idea of Stain being half vampire and I'm glad to see you liked it too. I don't plan on making Toga a vampire. I used stain being half vampire to bring him and Izuku closer together but Izuku and Toga live together so they don't need something like that to help them bond. About saying cereal killer instead of serial killer, im a bit of a dingus sometimes. That being said I'm gonna murder captain crunch. Also I listened to for whom the bell tolls like you asked and I really liked it. I just always imagined Izuku doing a softer rock with a jaded punk coming out through the lyrics.**

**Atomic Dragon 59: For the scene where Inko realizes Izuku is a vigilante and that he not only works with but is friends with murderers is gonna have him tell her he's a vigilante. I also think he's gonna introduce Eri to her around this point. I don't think Izuku would say Bakugou is worse than them. I think he would talk about what makes them good instead of saying others are worse. I think it fits him a little bit better. He absolutely will. It's gonna be Uraraka . I really like the idea of them being good friends or even more because we've got a stubborn undead smoking drunkard covered in scars and blood and he's hanging out with a marshmallow in human form. Izuku will amass several honorary dads over the course of the story and Stain will be one of them. Victor will also be one of them. I think if his classmates are gonna freak out about any of his scars it's gonna be when he got his back shredded during his fight with muscular. I imagine that there are just massive scars littering his back.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku, Victor and Katana had just picked up a couple packs of beer and were headed to victor's bridge. When they got there Izuku saw three couches in a triangle arrangement around a trash can.

"Take a seat. Make yourself at home. I'm gonna start a fire in the trash can. You know gotta stay warm and all that." says Victor.

"Cool thanks man." says Izuku.

"Thank you." says Katana.

"Help yourself to some beer." says Victor as he starts a fire in the trash can.

Izuku and victor both grab a beer and sit down. Katana chooses not to drink.

"So if we're gonna work together, I think we should know each other's goals. I'm gonna need some help with mine." says Victor.

"I got you man. I can tell you're cool. I got your back." says Izuku.

"Thanks little buddy." says Victor, " Or we could talk about why we became vigilantes."

"That's cool too." says Izuku , " You want me to go first?"

"Sure, if you don't mind sharing." says Victor.

"So a while back a friend of mine was getting attacked by a villain. None of the heroes nearby had a good quirk for the situation. They just sort of stood there. I ran in and saved my buddy without even using my quirk. It's hard to have faith in heroes when you watch them just stand there and watch someone get hurt. And yeah maybe it was better to stay back but that's not what heroes do. I looked into things further and realized lots of heroes aren't exactly keen on helping out if they end up in danger. So now I do their work." says Izuku.

"Did your friend end up okay?" asks Victor.

"I got hit by the villain but was able to throw him out of the way in time." says Izuku.

"Good job man. It's cool of you to have your friends back." says Victor.

"Yeah, but he wasn't exactly the type of guy to have my back so we don't talk much anymore." says Izuku.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." says Victor.

"It's fine. I got some new friends now. These guys may not be the kindest or very great people but they're the kind to have your back no matter what. It's why I hang out with em ya know. Tired of people who can't be a loyal friend." says Izuku.

"I'm glad to hear you have such good friends." says Victor.

"So what's your deal? Like, why did you become a vigilante?" asks Izuku.

"Well I moved to Japan for work and met my new neighbor. We got to talking for a while. I realized I liked her and she felt the same way so we started dating. Eventually we got married and had a kid. One day the syndicate known as the sapphire serpent was robbing a store and my wife and daughter saw them. The syndicate doesn't exactly leave witnesses." replies Victor, " I wanna tear the whole damn syndicate to the ground."

"I'm down but are you sure we can take out the serpent. I've talked with a buddy of mine and apparently it's one of the largest, most powerful criminal organizations in Japan." says Izuku.

"I know I probably can't take it down. But with the two of you we could damage it a lot. And I know Ketsuiki, you've worked with two other vigilantes before. The five of us could deal some major damage." says Victor.

"That's not a bad idea but how are we gonna find them?" asks Izuku.

"I may not be able to lead us to the serpent, but I do know the location of lots of gangs around japan that none of us have hit yet. Some of them are gonna be quite the drive." says Katana.

"That's good to know. I can get us some gang locations but my informant only has a couple more that he's fine with me hitting." says Izuku.

"Is your informant a villain?" asks Katana.

"Well, yeah. But he still isn't that bad of a guy. He really does want to help out when he can. He just needs some money." says Izuku.

"What does he need it for?" asks Katana.

"I don't know exactly." says Izuku.

"How can you trust him. The three of us should-" says Katana before getting cut off.

"HEY." shouts Izuku , "I said he's fine." Izuku says at a normal volume

Katana looks at him for a while before saying , " If you're sure."

"I am." replies Izuku.

"Fellas we could maybe try to get along a little better." says Victor.

"Yeah, your right." says Izuku. "Sorry for raising my voice."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have acted the way I did." says Katana.

"Anyways… Katana what got you started on vigilantism?" asks Victor.

"I'd really rather not talk about that. Sorry to leave you without an answer." says Katana.

"It's fine man. You don't have to open up if you don't feel comfortable." says Victor.

"Yeah. Don't feel like you have to answer if you don't want to." says Izuku.

"Thank you." replies Katana quietly.

"So are we in agreement on working together?" asks Victor.

"I'm down for fighting with you guys." says Izuku.

"I'm in." says Katana.

"Great." says Victor, "We should exchange can arrange times to meet and targets to go after."

"That sounds like a plan." says Izuku.

The three of them exchange numbers and victor makes a vigilante group chat. The three agree that they will meet up again before they go on their first job together to talk about their quirks and see if they can come up with some strategies for villains they might chase. Izuku continues his patrol but doesn't manage to find anything. He heads back home to talk with Dabi and Toga.

"Hey Dabi." says Izuku as he sits on the couch and starts drinking.

"Hey, man what's up?" asks Dabi.

"We were right about there being two new vigilantes. They want to work with me." says Izuku.

"Oh really, what can they do?" asks Dabi.

"Well, Victor either has a wolf mutation quirk or can transform at will. We're gonna meet up and talk more later. Katana has a speed enhancer quirk. I don't know for sure but I think he's faster than I am." says Izuku.

"Wait, his name is Katana?" asks Dabi.

"Yeah." replies Izuku.

"Does he have a katana?" asks Dabi.

"Yeah." replies Izuku.

"You know you're gonna have to work on that name right?" asks Dabi.

"Yeah, I was thinking 'the quickster'" replies Izuku.

"Speed man." says Dabi.

"Quick guy?" says Izuku.

"No." replies Dabi.

"Fine." says Izuku.

The two sit in silence for a while before Dabi decides to speak up.

"How are you feeling about that concert you're gonna play at?" asks Dabi.

"I don't know. I'm a little worried. I'm also pretty excited. You and Toga have to come. It's the rules, you gotta show up to my concerts." says Izuku.

"Of course I'm gonna be there. Toga has to show up yall are dating. Giran will show up he's your manager. Is Ruby gonna come?" asks Dabi.

"Oh yeah. I should tell Ruby about that." says Izuku.

"She'll enjoy it." says Dabi.

"I hope so. Maybe I can impress Toga with my outstanding stage presence." says Izuku.

"Have you performed on a stage before?" asks Dabi.

"No, why?" asks Izuku.

"No reason." says Dabi.

The two of them chuckle to their stupid little joke.

"You know what Dabi?" asks Izuku.

"What's up man?" asks Dabi.

"I hate to do this to you. But I want to go out and do something with Toga." says Izuku.

"Yeah, it feels like it's been a while since you two did that." says Dabi.

"Damn, really?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah man." replies Dabi.

"Shit, I gotta get on that." says Izuku as he walks upstairs to find Toga.

He knocks on the door to her room.

"Come in." says Toga.

He follows her instructions.

"Hey babe." says Izuku.

"What up baby?" asks Toga.

"You wanna go on a date?" asks Izuku.

"Sure, when?" asks Toga.

"Now." replies Izuku.

"Oh damn, what do you have in mind?" asks Toga.

"Nothing yet. I was gonna wing it." says Izuku.

"Cool let's go." says Toga.

"Nice, actually let me change first I can't go dressed like a vigilante.

Izuku puts on a pair of jeans and a red flannel shirt with his signature red shoes.

"You ready to go?" asks Izuku.

"Damn, babe you looking fresh. Let's go." replies Toga.

The two get into Izuku's car.

"So what are we doing?" asks Toga.

"Wanna drive around and look for something interesting?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah sure." says Toga.

The two drive around for a while before seeing a karaoke bar.

"Wanna try karaoke?" asks Toga.

"Yeah, sure." says Izuku.

The two park the car and head inside. They get directed to their own room with a table and a karaoke machine.

"Babe before we start singing the night away we should order drinks." says Toga.

"You drink. I have to drive us home." says Izuku.

"Come on babe. Loosen up drink a little. I've already had a bit to drink. I shouldn't drink anymore." says Izuku.

Toga gives him the look for a little while. He holds eye contact. In the end he loses.

"Alright, alright, I'll have a whiskey. But that's all I'm drinking." says Izuku.

This was not true. He would be drinking a lot more than he thought. When the waiter came in and they ordered drinks the waiter was inclined to ask some questions.

"Are you old enough for this?" asks the waiter.

"Is it that important?" asks Izuku.

The waiter chuckles, " Alright I'll get your drinks. You two have fun."

Izuku and Toga sing a song together before the waiter get's back with their drinks. The two stay until the place closes at 2 AM. They sang lots of songs and drink a lot. To be perfectly honest the two of them were plastered. After all this they were about to head back home.

"Babe, I can't unlock my car." says Izuku.

"Why not?" asks Toga while slurring her words.

"I lost my keys in my pocket. Their to deep I can't reach all the way down there." says Izuku.

"Y-y-ya wanna sit on the hood and wait untill they come out?" asks Toga.

"How did you say, 'untill' with two L's?" asks Izuku.

"I don't know man, I just don't know anymore." says Toga as she sits on the hood of Izuku's car and lays back.

"Damn. I'm sorry to hear about that." says Izuku slowly as he sits on the hood of his car and lays back.

"How are we gonna get home?" asks Toga.

"You could ride on top of me." says Izuku.

"Oh you'd let me ride you?" says Toga.

Izuku didn't seem to pick up on the fact that Toga is flirting with him.

"Yeah, I'm really good at giving rides. I got super strength so I go fast. And regeneration helps with my endurance." says Izuku.

Toga seemed to think that Izuku was flirting back but he has no idea what he's talking about.

"What else can you do?" asks Toga.

"I can do this." says Izuku as he sticks out his elongated tongue as far as it can go, "Pretty cool right?"

"You gotta get me home right now." says Toga.

"Okay." says Izuku as he pulls his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the car.

Izuku drives the two home. While drunk driving is a serious problem Izuku's enhanced senses and reaction time makes it closer to driving while sober. They finally get home and drunkenly stumble through the front door.

"You ready?" asks Toga.

"For what?" asks Izuku.

"Come on babe, you were all flirty earlier." says Toga.

"Shoot, was I?" asks Izuku.

"Look baby do you wanna fuck or not?" asks Toga.

"I'm gonna be honest here. If I were any less drunk, I'd probably say no. But right now, fuck it." says Izuku.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I'm not gonna write out any details about Izuku and Toga fucking. I'm only adding it into the story to keep pushing the delinquent lifestyle for Izuku. I might have him get way drunker than he should more often. It could get him into trouble and move the story along a little faster than it would otherwise move. About the new vigilantes I have a lot planned for the two of them. I've been talking about the sapphire serpent and I plan on giving that it's own story but this is a while off. It's after Eri get's saved. I also might do a part with more vampires. I think they would form a group and try to restore what they feel is the natural order by having vampires control humans. I've been playing around with that idea for a while and I think I'm gonna go with it. Next chapter is probably gonna be Izuku's next meeting with the vigilantes, the concert or a mix of both.

**Kanmen rider: it might be a little bit gay. Also thanks for the complement.**

**big loaf of bread: If Bakugou died right now he probably would go to hell, but I want to redeem him. I think him and Midoriya will always be mad at each other but I wan't them to find a way to respect and appreciate each other.**

**My mad robot doctor: It makes me really happy to see you compare a character I wrote to a well known character and say mine is less boring. I'm excited for all of the things I can do with him and I do have quite a bit planned. I'm glad my story reminds you of marceline because she is one of my favorite characters. She was my main inspiration when making Ruby.**

**Atomic Dragon 59: Yeah, victor is a werewolf but I'm gonna add a slight twist later on. The eri rescue squad is gonna be big. I plan on having the vigilantes from the my hero academia mini series there as well as everyone else to form a power team that can scare just about any villain organization. I'm still excited for the conversation where Izuku tells Inko what he's been doing, why he's been doing it, how he's been doing it, and who he's been doing it with. I think Izuku would show off his scars like a tough guy. He'd point to his stomach and say, " A guy I was fighting rammed a katana through my stomach" or something like that to brag to his classmates. Kirishima would listen to all of his stories because he thinks it's manly.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: I'm excited to get into the games. I've been looking into the metroidvania type games. I like retro style but I think I'd prefer metroidvania. I hear that symphony of the night is one of the best games they've ever made. I'm gonna get it one of these days. I just put Bloodstained: ritual of the night on my steam wish list. I'm hoping that the games can give me ideas for writing. Most of my ideas are based on something else I've read or watched. I might not get circle of the moon or harmony of dissonance. They don't sound as good as the other ones you've mentioned. I'm just your problem is one of my favorite songs sang by marceline and it fits into Izuku's life so it's a win win. Yeah, it would be weird for Izuku to run into so many vampires. I do plan on having more vampires show up as villains which I think will be fun. I never even considered amakiji being a vampire. As crazy as Toga is I don't think that she would wan't to be immortal. I don't think Izuku would want to be immortal either. Even if she was immortal I actually think she'd kill herself eventually. She has so much trouble with life already that life eternal would seem like a curse with or without Izuku. I don't think he'd blame her for not wanting to live forever because he wants to be mortal like she is. It would be nice for him to have her there to keep him grounded but he wouldn't or couldn't do that to her. Jiro is gonna be at the music festival and become a fan of his. Because he is gonna be playing around Japan or more accurately mustafa she will see him often. She's gonna lose it when she realizes he's her classmate. I didn't steal the characters but I take inspiration for them. Victor is inspired by the heavy from team fortress 2. Katana is inspired by someone but I can't say who just yet, it might give somethings I have planned away before I reveal them. Also after reading your comment I now plan on giving Victor a stronger bear form that he can use in short bursts to turn fights around. I really like the idea of victor. Just a big cheery russian werewolf who just happens to be a bear sometimes**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku woke up the next morning around noon with Toga passed out next to him sleeping peacefully. He got out of bed despite his hangover. He used his sheer force of will to fight his migraine and make brunch for Dabi, who was watching TV on the couch and for Toga who was currently slumped. When he finished making brunch he left a glass of water on the nightstand for Toga to drink when she wakes up. It was then he decided to check his phone. He noticed that Victor and Katana had decided to meet up under victor's bridge later tonight and were waiting on his response. He told them he'd be there.

"So where did you go last night?" asks Dabi.

"Karaoke bar." replies Izuku.

"Ya know you still smell like alcohol." says Dabi.

"I drank a lot yesterday. I had a couple beers with the vigilantes. I had some whiskey with you. Toga and I drank way too much. We got fucked up. I probably shouldn't have drove home but it turned out okay I think. I don't remember that much to be honest." says Izuku.

"Well, you must have had fun." says Dabi.

"Yeah, we did." says Izuku.

"Do you think you should tone down the alcohol?" asks Dabi.

"Maybe, but it doesn't fuck up my liver. And that thing about alcohol killing brain cells is a myth." says Izuku.

"That's not what concerns me." says Dabi.

"Then what's bothering you?" asks Izuku.

"You want to be a hero eventually right?" asks Dabi.

"I'm not entirely sure but I guess it would be nice." says Izuku.

"Well a hero can't be drinking all the time." says Dabi.

"I can speed up my regeneration to get rid of alcohol's effects." says Izuku.

"Didn't you drive home drunk last night?" asks Dabi.

"Yeah, but that was a one time thing." says Izuku.

"At first I thought drinking was gonna be a one time thing for me and now I can't seem to go a day without it." says Dabi.

"Well, I could be doing worse things. I could be doing cocaine or heroin. You know I could get my hands on it. Giran could set me up easy." says Izuku.

"I guess it could be a lot worse, and yeah you're right about Giran being able to set you up with the goods. I get all my stuff from him." says Dabi.

"Woah, what stuff? Do you have weed?" asks Izuku.

"Do I look like a stoner to you?" asks Dabi.

"Well, … no sorry." says Izuku.

"You bum, the answer was yes." says Dabi as he pulls out a small Ziploc bag from his jacket.

"Nice." says Izuku.

"Wanna try some?" asks Dabi.

"You know it Dabi." says Izuku.

"Be warned this grass'll kick your ass." says Dabi.

"I've had my ass kicked a lot more than you'd think. I'm used to it by now. So hand it over." says Izuku.

"Well, Shit brother I can't say no to that." says dabi as he rolls a joint and hands it to Izuku.

"Hey, can you light this?" asks Izuku.

"Hell yeah brother." says Dabi as he shoots a beam of fire out of his finger and light's Izuku's joint.

"Thanks man." says Izuku.

"No problem." says Dabi.

Izuku spent a large portion of the day lounging around with Dabi. Toga came down and had breakfast. Not long after she said there was something she wanted to do today. Izuku and Dabi didn't mind her heading out to much. She's tough and can handle herself. They were both fairly certain that she was out for blood but neither of them felt they had the right to say anything about it given their circumstances. Izuku liked smoking but figured that he wouldn't take from Dabi's supply. Or at least he wouldn't take too much. Before Izuku and Dabi knew it. It was getting late before Izuku or Dabi knew it. It was at this point Izuku and Dabi got worried and decided that they should go look for her. At least that was what they were thinking before they heard a knock on the door.

"Who do you think it is? Would she rat on us if she got arrested?" asks Dabi.

"It's her. I can smell her, and she's alone. We've got nothing to worry about." says Izuku as he calmly walks up to the door and opens it.

Dabi's worries were in vain as Toga happily strolls through the door with a shopping cart.

"Oh you went shopping. You get anything interesting?" asks Izuku.

"I stole a bunch of stuff." says Toga happily, " And I stabbed somebody."

"They dead?" asks Izuku.

"Nope. I'm reforming myself. I'm just gonna hurt people not kill em." says Toga.

"That's great honey. By the way, what were you out stealing?" asks Izuku.

"Just a couple of things. I stole some eye liner and lipstick for me. Some staples for Dabi." says Toga.

"Thank's." says Dabi.

"And some cigarettes for you." says Toga as she opens one of the bags in the cart to show it's completely filled with cigarettes.

"Wow thanks. This'll last me a while." says Izuku.

"And I stole some whiskey for the three of us." says Toga as she opens several bags to reveal an excessive amount of whiskey.

"Well thank you for that. It'll save us some money." says Izuku before he starts looking thoughtful for a moment, " Can I talk with you about something?"

"Yeah sure. Wanna talk in your room?" asks Toga.

"Yeah, follow me." says Izuku as he works his way to his room.

When they close the door to Izuku's room Toga speaks up.

"Is this about the robbery?" asks Toga.

"Sort of. The robbery made it come to mind." says Izuku.

"Well, what is it?" asks Toga.

"What happens to us? Our relationship, if one of us gets arrested?" asks Izuku.

"Oh… I hadn't thought of that." says Toga.

"I know I have heros after me. I fought with Eraser head I talk with him sometimes. He thinks taking me in will help me. His roommates feel the same way. So because of him I've got Present Mic and Midnight out looking for me. When I fought Muscular I met Miruko. I think she's after me too. She likes to work alone but if people find out Miruko is looking for me small heroes will come after me looking for the fame of beating one of the top ten. And if Eraser Head talks to Nezu I might get the entire U.A. staff after me. Eraser Head's quirk and Midnight's quirk don't work on me. Present Mic's would be difficult to deal with." rambles Izuku.

"Calm down. I get it. It's stressful to have so many people looking to change your life. You want to be the one to make that choice. You'll manage, you're strong. You beat Muscular." says Toga.

"I didn't beat Muscular." says Izuku.

"You took his eye and his ear. If the two of you fought again who do you think would win?" asks Toga.

"Well I did find out a way to beat him. I just have to rely more heavily on my claws and fangs to rip through his muscles but he's still stronger than I am." says Izuku.

Look, my point is you're strong and I'm sneaky. We'll be fine." says Toga.

"I know, it's just… what if we aren't?" asks Izuku.

"Okay if you got arrested would you want me to move on or wait for you to get out?" asks Izuku.

"Well I'd want you to move on sure, but If when I get out we find each other maybe we could be something again." says Izuku.

"And if I get arrested you can move on. It's not wrong to move on life's about moving on." says Toga.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." says Izuku before looking at a clock, "I'd love to spend more time with you but I have to meet with some people."

"Good luck with whatever your doing. And be safe." says Toga

Izuku quickly changes into his suit grabs his gun and heads out to meet with Viktor and Katana. He hops across the rooftops to Victor's bridge. Why this man hangs out under bridges is beyond him but hey don't knock until you've tried it as they say. He lands on under the bridge to see Victor drinking Modelo.

"Modelo time?" asks Izuku.

"Modelo time!" answers Victor as he tosses Izuku a bottle which Izuku drinks under his bandana.

"Do you think Katana's gonna show up soon?" asks Izuku.

"I'm sure I will." calls Katana's voice from behind Izuku.

"Good to see ya." says Izuku.

"Hey." says Victor as he nods to Katana.

"It's nice to see both of you." says Katana as he makes his way to a couch and sits down.

Izuku takes a seat on an open couch before saying, " So what do we go over first?"

"We discuss quirks." says Katana.

"Actually I was thinking we could get you a new name. Katana's kinda boring." says Victor.

"Speed demon." says Izuku.

"I'm not sure about that." says Victor.

"It's cheesy, tacky, and frankly overdone. That being said come up with something better that isn't taken by a memorable character." says Izuku.

"Flash"

"Taken"

"Sonic"

"Taken"

"Dash"

"Taken"

"Quickster"

"Taken"

"Speed o' sound sonic"

"Taken"

"You fucking serious?"

"Mhm."

"Alright. It's fine just call me speed demon. Although I'm sure that's taken too." says Katana (speed demon)

"It is." says Izuku.

Victor lets out an indignant noise mixed with a mutter that sounded vaguely like "The fuck"

"Okay can we discuss quirks now?" asks Speed demon.

"Sure. I'll go first. I have a wolf form that I fight in. I'm strong, fast, I have claws, and fangs. Also I have a bear form that's just wolf from but stronger that I can't hold for too long before I get burnt out." says Victor.

"Seems straightforward but helpful." says Izuku.

"What can you do?" asks Victor.

"I have super strength, speed, regeneration, senses, claws, fangs, and a transformative ability that lets me turn into a bat. Also I'm gonna need to drink the blood of every villain we knock out. It's the only thing that can keep me fed." says Izuku, " What about you speed demon?"

"I'm just fast. That's it, just fast." says Speed Demon.

"Sounds great." says Izuku, "Now that that's out of the way I'd like to discuss how we plan on splitting the money we take from villains."

"I'm fine with money. I'm retired now I've got everything set for me." says Victor.

"I come from a wealthy family. I don't really need money." says Speed Demon.

"Okay well I'm gonna go broke paying bills so I'm gonna take all the money. Any objections?" asks Izuku.

"It's fine." says Speed Demon.

"You do what you need too." says Victor.

"Thanks fellas." says Izuku.

"So what now?" asks Victor.

"I've got a target we could go after." suggest Speed Demon.

"Sounds great. What's he done to get our attention?" asks Izuku.

"He robs people late at night in a small part of the city away from most of the foot traffic. He doesn't let them live." says Speed Demon.

"What's his quirk?" asks Izuku.

"He salivates fast. But I'd be more worried about the revolver he carries." says Speed Demon.

"No problem. There's three of us." says Victor.

"Yeah, lead the way." says Izuku.

A little while Later Izuku, Victor and Speed demon were in downtown mustafu. Hopping from roof to roof looking for a certain thief.

"That's him." says Speed Demon while looking down on a back alley.

"Ketsuki, you want to take the lead on this? I know you've got a lot more experience in the field." says Victor.

"Yeah, I'll take him. Watch and learn old man." says Izuku.

"Little shit." mutters Victor.

Izuku jumps down into the alley behind the thief.

"Aye, yo chief. I need directions." calls out Izuku.

The thief turns around and Izuku jogs over.

"Can you tell me how to get uptown?" asks Izuku.

The thief squints at Izuku, finally noticing what he's wearing.

"Shit. Ketsu-" says The thief before Izuku flies forwards,grabs him and slams him into a wall. The impact knocked the gun out of his hand. Izuku throws him onto the ground. The thief crawls towards his gun but doesn't quite make it before Izuku kicks it away from him. Izuku grabs him by the collar and puts his pistol up to the villains head.

"It's a lot harder being the one with the gun to his head isn't it? Drop your wallet. You got money right? You been stealing so fuckin' much ya gotta have some on you." says Izuku.

The villain starts crying.

"Hell are you crying for bitch. Just give me the damn money." says Izuku.

The villain drops his wallet onto the ground. Izuku throws him down while making sure his gun is still pointed at him.

"You're disgusting. You take from others and cry when you get robbed. Well I guess you'll have plenty of time to cry in jail." says Izuku before kicking the villain in the head and knocking him out, "Fuckin' pussy'

Izuku looks back at Victor and Speed Demon before saying, "You can come down."

Izuku looks through the wallet and takes some money before putting the wallet back in the man's pocket. Izuku then proceeded to bite the man in the shoulder and drink from him.

"Jesus, Kid." says Victor.

"Just puttin' on a show for ya. It does piss me off though. I mean seriously if you're gonna rob and kill innocent people at least have a fucking spine when you get caught." says Izuku.

"I get it. He doesn't deserve to cry about this." says Victor.

"Exactly." says Izuku.

"I think this will be it for tonight. I'll take him to jail. You two have a nice night." says Speed Demon.

"Have a nice night." says Victor.

"See ya." says Izuku.

"Think we can do this again tommorow night?" asks Victor.

"Naw, I'm busy tommorow night. I gotta head home now. You have a nice night." says Izuku.

"You too kid." says Victor.

Izuku started to work his way back home. He hadn't slept in a while and he figured he'd really need to tonight. He's got a big day ahead of him tommorrow.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this out to you. This chapter kicked my ass to write. I tried night after night and I just couldn't seem to write anything down. The next chapter is gonna be the concert and maybe a flash forward to Izuku a couple hundred years in the future. I'm also wondering about about doing chapters that follow vlad and Ruby here and there. Just some character building stuff for Ruby. Another thing I'm thinking about is having characters like Izuku,Toga, and Dabi swearing as much as teenagers usually would.

**Atomic Dragon 59: Eraser dad is pissed with his alcoholic boy. I love the idea of Izuku being jaded around the hero prospects so they kinda avoid him and Jirou walks up to him and asks for his autograph and the talk about his music. He could even play some for her. There will be rock star shenanagins. I'm considering having Present Mic be a fan of Izuku and inviting him on his podcast only to eventually find out he was sitting right next to Ketsuiki. One on one bonding is they key to a healthy relationship. I really can't Imagine Izuku making other people immortal. I don't think he would do it to anybody. It kinda defeats the purpose of him feeling like a monster if he'd give it to other people.**

**The guy that did that thing: You bring an excellent point and I will consider what you have said.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: I guess I'll still look into circle of the moon. The use of dropped cards to boost stats sounds like an interesting and fun game mechanic. So I'm thinking yes to circle of the moon, no to harmony of dissonance. That idea of a vampire den subplot was already running through my head. But it wasn't a subplot. I was thinking without vlad as the leader of the vampires there has to be a leader. And if this leader wasn't a good person with all the vampires working for him I've got a whole story arc. I think Toga is only crazy when she doesn't drink blood. I also like the idea of Toga finding someone else like her keeping her sane. Like if Izuku got arrested like I mentioned in this chapter she'd lose herself and become as crazy as she is in the show. I knew that humans killed Dracula's wife but I didn't know they killed her reincarnation. I'd probably hate people too if that happened to me. I like your ideas about the heavy refference but I was thinking something along the lines of, "WHO TOUCHED MY GUN!" for a heavy joke.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

'Today's the day!' thinks Toga excitedly.

Toga is currently on her way to Izuku's room, so she can wake him up and get him ready for his concert tonight. She opens the door to find Izuku's bed empty. She looks around the room but sees nobody.

'Where is he?' thinks Toga.

Toga heads downstairs to ask Dabi if he knows where Izuku is.

"Hey Dabi." says Toga.

"Sup." says Dabi.

"Where's Izu baby?" asks Toga.

"He said something about bringing a friend or two to the concert." says Dabi.

"I wonder who he's gonna bring?" asks Toga.

"Maybe the vigilantes." says Dabi.

"Maybe." replies Toga.

**With Izuku**

'Should I bring the vigilantes? Naw I just met them. I wont show em just yet.' thinks Izuku.

Izuku is currently Driving to Hatsume labs to invite her to the concert. He gets to her labs and tries rings the doorbell.

"Who is it?" calls a speaker.

"It's me, Izuku." says Izuku.

"Oh, cool. Come in." says Hatsume as the door opens on its own.

"Damn, you've fixed this place up." says Izuku as he walks across Hatsume's lab which is far better equipped than last time.

"It keeps me busy. By the way you're that vigilante right?" asks Hatsume.

"Oh, yeah. But don't tell anybody." says Izuku.

"I won't. Also do you need support gear?" asks Hatsume.

"No, I have a supplier." says Izuku.

"It should be me." says Hatsume.

"I would pick you but my supplier is also my informant and said supplier wouldn't want me getting support gear from anybody else." says Izuku.

"So that's how you've found so many hideouts so fast." says Hatsume.

"Yeah, At this rate I'm gonna hit triple digits for arrested villains pretty soon." says Izuku.

"Yeah, good job on that. By the way did you come here for anything specific or did you just want to hang out?" asks Hatsume.

"Well I have a piece of paper for you cataloging how my top speed has increased as well as my lifting capacity. That and I wanted to invite you to a concert." says Izuku.

"Oh thanks for that. I'll put that by the computer." says hatsume as she puts the paper by her computer, " So is this your way of coming onto me, because I'm pretty sure you had a girlfriend."

"No I wouldn't cheat on her. She'd kill me, you, and just about everyone in a five mile radius of here." says Izuku, "I just thought you'd like to get out of the lab and enjoy yourself."

"Well normally I'd say no, but I don't have much to work with right now. I used most of my material fixing up the lab. I've ordered more but it won't be here for a while so sure I'll come."

"That's great. It's at the amphitheater at Coruscant park. At seven O'clock. I'll be there with friends. I'll introduce you to them." says Izuku.

"Sounds good, now get out I have stuff to do." says Hatsume.

"Alright. I have to do a couple of things anyway." says Izuku as he leaves.

Izuku gets back in his car and starts driving to Ruby's house. She gets weekends off so he thinks she'll be able to come. He pulls up to her house and knocks on her door.

"Hey kiddo. What's going on?" asks Ruby.

"I'm gonna play in a concert, with the bass guitar you gave me. Do you want to come?" asks Izuku.

"That sounds fun. I'll come. When is it?" asks Ruby.

"Tonight at seven. At the coruscant park amphitheater." says Izuku.

"It would be nice to have been told about this earlier but I've got nothing to do today. So I'll be there. Also Oh my god your gonna be a rockstar." says Ruby.

"Everyone says that. I even done anything yet." says Izuku.

"It's because you have main character energy." says Ruby.

"Explain." replies Izuku.

"You're a vigilante. You got turned into a monster that thrives off human blood and the first thing you do is help people. You're about to go onstage and perform with a bass guitar that belonged to a man who lived long enough to see every single war recorded in human history. That sounds like an anime plot." says Ruby.

"When you put it like that you have a point. Said point terrifies me." says Izuku.

"What, why?" asks Ruby.

"Who dies in this anime? Does it have a happy ending?" asks Izuku.

"Okay, I see your point. Instead of thinking about that lets work on your look for when we get you on that stage. You need to grow your hair out. It'll take like two seconds." says Ruby.

"I like my hair." says Izuku.

"Well we can cut it off and have you grow it back in like thirty seconds." says Ruby.

"Good point. How do I grow my hair?" asks Izuku.

"Just imagine yourself with a flowing mane of green hair." says Ruby.

"I'm on it." says Izuku.

A second later Izuku's hair isn't the big puff ball on top but a luscious flowing mane that reaches down past his chest.

"Great now pull it all behind your back." says Ruby.

At this point in their conversation Izuku and Ruby were in ruby's house and Ruby places Izuku in front of a mirror.

"Okay. I actually really like this." says Izuku.

"You look like a proud fucking lion." says Ruby making her voice gravely.

"I feel like a proud fucking lion." says Izuku.

"Alright. Is there anything else we should do to make you look and feel like the star you are?" asks Ruby.

"Well Giran suggested a tattoo." says Izuku.

"Hell yeah, you little delinquent. Ya have anything in mind?" asks Ruby.

"I was thinking I could get pentagrams on the back of both of my hands." says Izuku.

"Oh hell yeah, that's cool and edgy." says Ruby.

"Yeah, but the concerts tonight. I don't think there's enough time for me to get the tattoo." says Izuku.

"Is there anything else you have to do today?" asks Ruby.

"I was gonna practice my song." says Izuku.

"Let's not do that and get you a tattoo instead." says Ruby.

"Okay, sure." says Izuku.

"Oh, but before we do that, I have a gift for you." says Ruby.

"Oh what is it?" asks Izuku.

"It's a gun. It belonged to vlad. All your gifts from me are gonna be hand me downs." says Ruby.

"It's still a gun." says Izuku, "And I like those."

"It's an old revolver. It was actually made in 1873." says Ruby as she opens a drawer.

"What's it called?" asks Izuku.

"It's the uberti cattleman. Most people just call it the cattleman's revolver." says Ruby as she pulls a gun belt out of the drawer, "Vlad kept it in good condition over the years."

"You sure you wanna give this to me?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, I'm keeping his cooler guns." says Ruby as she pulls a gun off the belt and hands it too Izuku.

The revolver has a white handle with a gold frame and hammer. The trigger, barrel, and chamber were made with blue steel.

"It's beautiful." says Izuku.

"I thought you'd like it." says Ruby.

"Okay now we've got to go. We don't have that much time to get you a tattoo. The guy I trust for this is kinda far off." says Ruby.

"Then let's go." says Izuku.

The two hop into Izuku's car and start driving out with Ruby telling Izuku where to turn. It takes a couple of hours for them to get there. When they get there they describe what they want, to the artist. His name is maurice, he's nice and gives lollipops like a doctor. They get the tattoo and drive to Izuku's house so they can pick up the gang and go to the concert.

"Hey babe let's go. We're a little short on time." says Izuku.

"What happened to your hair?" asks Toga.

"I'll explain. Later let's go." says Izuku while brushing his hair to the side.

"What happened to your hand?" asks Toga.

"Tattoo. Now let's go." says Izuku.

"You're not going on stage dressed like that." says Ruby.

"You serious?" asks Izuku.

"She is. Wear this." says Toga as she throws a red plaid longsleeve shirt and black jeans at Izuku.

A minute later Izuku's dressed.

"How do I look?" asks Izuku.

"If we weren't pressed for time I'd fuck you right now." says Toga.

"Can you calm down for like five minutes?" asks Izuku.

"I brought giran." calls Dabi.

"Great let's go." says Izuku.

The six of them pile into Izuku's car barely managing to fit, and there isn't a single comfortable person in the car except for Toga who is currently pressed tightly against Izuku. The drive is fairly short but it felt way longer than it had any right to.

"Giran can you get everything ready?" asks Izuku.

"On it." says Giran as he jogs behind the stage.

"Follow me." says Izuku as he guides his group to a table he sees Hatsume sitting at.

"Everyone this is Hatsume. She's my friend. She knows I'm a vigilante so don't worry about what you can and can't say. Okay gotta go, bye." says Izuku quickly before running off in the same direction as Giran.

"Yo Giran are we good?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, we were almost late so you're gonna be playing last." says Giran.

"Oh boy, nothing like having to top literally everybody here who goes on before me." says Izuku.

"You'll do fine kid, just go out there and play." says Giran.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll do what I can. Oh, and when I win you get me my money." says Izuku.

"That's the spirit kid. I'm gonna go sit with the rest of the gang." says Giran.

"Have fun down there." says Izuku.

"Knock em dead kid." says Giran as he makes his way out to everyone else.

The other performers that went before Izuku were pretty good. Some of them had Izuku a little worried but by the time he was supposed to get up there he was confident that he could actually win this. He walks onto the stage with his guitar in hand. He looks around and makes eye contact with Toga before winking at her. He begins strumming his guitar to the tune he memorized.

La da da da da,

I'm gonna bury you in the ground,

La da da da da,

I'm gonna bury you with my sound,

I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face,

Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,

Is that what you want me to do?

Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,

Like all your little loyal subjects do,

Sorry I'm not made of sugar,

Am I not sweet enough for you?

Is that why you always avoid me?

That must be such an inconvenience to you,

Well... I'm just your problem,

I'm just your problem,

It's like I'm not even a person, am I?

I'm just your problem

Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do

I shouldn't have to prove anything to you

I'm sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your blacklist

But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you

So... why do I want to?

Why do I want to...

I'm just your problem, I know.

I'm just your problem.

Ohhhohhohh

Ohhhohhohh

I'm just your... I'm just your...

I'm just... I'm just... your problem.

Well. I'm just your problem.

I'm just your problem.

It's like I'm not even a person, am I?

I'm just your problem.

So... why do I want to?

Why do I want to?

It is so pointless because,

I'm just your problem.

After Izuku's Song is sung the crowd starts cheering. Izuku notices his cheers were a little louder than the rest and took that as a good sign. Izuku throws up a rock and roll hand sign making sure he shows off his tattoo. He sticks his tongue out slightly for the crowd to see and heads off stage. Izuku's friends place their votes and head backstage to talk to him. When they get to him he's smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey guys." says Izuku.

"You were incredible." says Toga as she dives in for a hug.

"I felt incredible." says Izuku.

"Good job kid. I think you might've won." says Giran.

"Oh, I know I won." says Izuku.

"That's the spirit." says Hatsume.

"I'm proud of you kid." says Ruby.

"Oh it's all you. You gave me the magic guitar." says Izuku.

"Did you wright that?" asks Hatsume.

"Yeah. I did. I'm proud of it." says Izuku.

"Are you working on anything else?" asks Hatsume.

"I've got a couple ideas." says Izuku.

"Kid the voting's over. There gonna announce the winner." says Giran.

"That was fast." says Izuku.

The announcer came onstage and began reading from a small piece of paper.

"Thank you to everybody who came out her to play or to support. All of our musicians did wonderfully but only one can win the competition and that one is… Izuku Midoriya." says the announcer.

"Get out there." says Giran.

Izuku walks on stage and the announcer hands him a check and a trophy shaped like a microphone.

"Do you want to say something to the crowd?" asks the announcer.

"Sure." says Izuku.

"To the ...two hundred ish people that showed up here, thank you for coming. I plan on continuing to make music so keep your ears open for me. Thank you all once again for showing up. " says Izuku before handing the mic to the announcer and heading off stage.

"That was so fun. These people like my music." says Izuku, "But I've been going all day. I think I'm ready to head home."

"Izuku Midoriya." calls an unknown voice.

Izuku turns around to see a girl with purple hair and headphone jacks coming out of her earlobes walking towards him.

"What can I do for ya?" asks Izuku.

"Well, it's just. I really like your music. I think it has a lot of soul to it. I was just wondering if … well…" says Earphone girl.

"Ya want an autograph?" asks Izuku.

"Yes. please." says Earphone girl.

"Alright what am I signing?" asks Izuku.

"Could you sign my sleeve?" asks Earphone girl.

"Sure can." says Izuku as he takes her marker and signs her sleeve, "So we've done all this talking but I still haven't got your name."

"Kyoka Jirou." says Jirou.

"Well Jirou, can I expect to see you at more of my shows when I get em?" asks Izuku.

Jirou nods in response.

"That's good to hear. I should make a twitter for fans like you if I ever get any. Or an instagram." says Izuku.

"Good idea." says Toga from behind Izuku.

"Well, Jirou. It's been fun, but I've been busy all day and I'm wiped. So I'll see you at my next appearance wherever that is." says Izuku before leaving.

Izuku slept on the way home because he let Giran drive.

* * *

**Authors Note**

So I finally got around to starting Izuku's rocker career. It took me long enough. This chapter was super fun to write and it only took like three hours. My back is kinda sore but it's worth it. Also about adding the revolver to Izuku's arsenal. I've been playing red dead redemption 2 and I finally beat it yesterday. I love the game it's super fun and heartfelt. I give it a ten out of ten. I like the idea of Izuku with a mane of hair and tattoos. I want him to look tough for when he fight's villains. Also, and I feel kinda weird asking this, but can more people leave comments. It's one of my favorite parts of writing this story. I get feedback and I get to respond It's like a conversation between us. I used to have a solid group of people who left comments and now I'm down to 2 people. That being said Shout out to Atomicdragon59 and Amadeus Amadeus for leaving comments on every single chapter I've posted. I'm wondering if I should just make a discord for ideas about the story.

**Atomic Dragon 59: I think Izuku's gonna love his rocker career, and I honestly had not thought about that bringing a hunter after him. But I might write about it now. I actually don't think Izuku would let the other kids smoke. He'd smoke in front of them and tell them he'd beat their asses if he ever catches them smoking anything. Izuku's gonna call Eraser at 4:32 AM plastered as hell, high as fuck and just start singing jibberish and swearing profusley when he isn't singing.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: It's nice to respond to your comments again. I had a cool summer I hope yours was nice as well. I think that interaction between Izuku and Dabi was the height of the chapter and I couldn't have surpassed it. I think the heart to heart between Izuku and Toga was nice and shows that they care for each other in a way that they don't always express. I was kinda gonna do my own thing with it and make my own vampires because if I make them fight Izuku he's gonna have to win and he couldn't beat those guys. Victor will indeed name and sleep with his guns.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku was running down to the gas station to buy a lighter because he forgot his old one at his concert. When he went back he couldn't find it, so he decided to get a new one. He went in and purchased a cigarette lighter. The metal kind that opens up. It had silver sides with a white front and back, there was a four leaf clover on both sides.

'It's like a lucky charm.' thinks Izuku.

Izuku was about to leave when he saw a tall blond man that looks vaguely familiar.

'Holy shit that's skinny All Might. Do I talk to him? Should I? I kinda hated him for a while, but after what muscular did to me I get why he said no. I should say something. What do I say? "Hey, mister I'm not dead" no I can't say that. I'll just talk to him.' thinks Izuku.

"Hey man how've you been?" asks Izuku.

"Um, do I know you?" asks All Might.

"I was the skinny short kid that dove head first at that sludge villain and got sent flying." says Izuku.

All Might coughs out a little blood in surprise, " I remember you. I've actually wanted to talk to you after that whole thing."

"You busy?" asks Izuku.

"Well apart from filling my truck with gas, no I'm not." says All Might.

"Cool, also I never caught your name." says Izuku.

"Oh, It's Toshinori Yagi." says All Might.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Yagi. My name's Izuku by the way." says Izuku.

"Nice to meet you young Izuku." says All Might.

"Where did you want to talk?" asks Izuku.

"I hadn't thought of that. I know a nice little cafe near here." says All Might.

"I never took you for a cafe man." says Izuku.

"Most people don't. Anyway, you wanna get in? I'll take us there." says All Might.

"I'd say no to anybody else, but sure let's go." says Izuku

"Wonderful." says All Might.

About ten minutes later Izuku and All Might were sitting across from each other at a cafe. Both were drinking tea. Izuku was only drinking because he didn't want to be rude.

"So how've you been?" asks Izuku.

"I've been doing well, sometimes I'm a little sore from my injuries but I still enjoy myself." says All Might, "How have you been? Since that thing with the sludge villain. I heard your injuries were extensive."

"I pulled through. Barely, but I made it. I was actually in a comatose state for about three days. Since then I've got a job. I moved out and live with my homie and my new girlfriend. Also I got a girlfriend." says Izuku.

"Aren't you a little young for that?" asks All Might.

"People younger than me get laid." says Izuku.

"I meant moving out." says All Might as he wipes away blood he involuntarily let out.

"Oh that. I don't think it's as common were your from, but it's not uncommon out here." says Izuku.

"Okay, well what kind of job do you have?" asks All Might.

"I sell used cars." says Izuku.

"Wow you're doing good for yourself." says All Might.

"Yeah, I am." says Izuku proudly.

"Do you still consider being a hero?" asks All Might.

"Well, kinda. I'm not to sure. I think it's like you said. I don't think I could become a hero without a quirk. Maybe someone else could but not me." says Izuku.

"What if you could get a quirk? A strong one, one that would let you be a hero." says All Might.

"Maybe. Even with the quirk there are just some people you can't beat." says Izuku while thinking back on his fight with muscular, "Am I willing to fight people stronger than I am to help others? Yes. But are other heroes?"

"What do you mean?" asks All Might.

"Back then, there were heroes everywhere but you and I were the only people to move in and help. I think lots of people that are heroes still need to pursue the idea of heroism." says Izuku.

"That's a very interesting thought process young man, But if you wouldn't mind, with a yes or a no, do you want to be a hero?" asks All Might.

Izuku sits and thinks for a second, " I honestly don't know. There is a lot to unpack with a question like that and I'm only now beginning to question heroes."

"It has to be a lot to think about." says All Might.

"It is." says Izuku.

"If you decide you want to become a hero call me I can help. " says All Might as he slides his phone with his number across the table.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer, but I still don't know just yet." says Izuku.

"Well, just think about it." says All Might.

"I will, but I should be going now. I want to visit my mother today." says Izuku.

"I should probably get going too." says All Might.

"I thought you said you weren't busy." says Izuku.

"I wasn't but I have somewhere to be." says All Might, "Although I do have some time. Would you like a ride?"

"Yeah, that would be great." says Izuku.

All Might pays for the tea they drank and the two get in the truck.

"So where exactly do you have to be?" asks Izuku.

"Well, I actually have a girlfriend. I never thought I'd have time for that but with me only being able to work three hours a day, I've made time." says All Might.

"Good for you man." says Izuku.

"So where am I taking you?" asks All Might.

"The Naboo apartment complex." says Izuku.

"Oh, wow that's where I was going." says All Might.

"Well that's convenient." says Izuku.

A little while later Izuku and All Might are walking up the stairs in the apartment complex, they reach the third floor.

"Well this is my stop." says Izuku.

"Well this is my stop." says All Might at the same time.

"Oh, cool same floor." says Izuku.

The two walk down the hall until they reach room five.

"This is my stop." says Izuku.

"This is my stop." says All Might at the same time.

Both All Might and Izuku looked confused, nervous, and generally bamboozled until it finally snapped into Izuku's head what was happening here.

"No." says Izuku.

"Uhm." says All Might.

"No." says Izuku but louder.

"I'm… sorry." says All Might.

"No." says Izuku even louder.

"My boy-" starts All Might.

"I'm not your boy. What the fuck Yagi, you're dating my mom. She didn't even tell me she had a boyfriend. What the hell man." says Izuku.

"My boy, I'm sorry." says All Might.

"Don't fucking call me that. What the hell Yagi. I'm gonna hurt you, in some way, shape, or form. I don't know how I'm gonna do it, but I'm gonna do it. For how much it's gonna hurt me, and it will hurt me, it's gonna hurt you a whole lot worse." says Izuku as he takes a step towards All Might, who steps further back.

Suddenly the door opens and Inko stares at the two of them in confusion.

"Hi mom." Izuku says with an extremely strained and forced smile, "I've got a question."

Inko looks back and forth between the two of them and notices Mr. Yagi looks terrified.

"What kind of question?" asks Inko.

Izuku begins to sputter out what sounds like the start of several questions yet none of them are intelligible.

"I see you've met Mr. Yagi." says Inko.

"I have, indeed." says Izuku moodily.

"Why don't you two come in?" asks Inko as she leads the two boys to the living room, "I'm gonna go make some tea. I think we'll have a lot to talk about."

Izuku and Mr. Yagi sit down around a coffee table, facing each other. Izuku glares at him. All Might just sits there looking uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna hurt you." whispers Izuku.

"Don't be rash." says All Might.

Izuku puts his hand in his pants and pulls out the handle to his pistol, making sure that All Might can see it. All Might spits out a little blood and his eyes go wide as Izuku puts the gun back in his pants.

"On god I'll do it." says Izuku.

'He acts so different when he's mad.' thinks All Might.

"Hello boys." says Inko as she carries a tray of tea to the coffee table.

"Thank you, mom." says Izuku as he takes a cup of tea.

All might nods to her as he takes his cup.

"So, I'm sure you have questions. Ask anything you like." says Inko.

"How long has this been happening?" asks Izuku as he gestures to all Might.

"Almost a year." replies Inko.

"Why was I not informed of this?" asks Izuku.

"I didn't think you'd like it and wanted to break it to you under better circumstances." Replies Inko.

"I understand. Look, I… ugh. I'm happy for you, ya know, this is great. At the same time I have a powerful urge to harm Mr. Yagi." says Izuku.

"Are you going to hurt him?" asks Inko.

"Honestly… I might. I probably won't, only because I can tell you don't want me to, But I still might." says Izuku.

"I'm gonna have to ask you not to." says Inko.

"...That's fine. I understand." says Izuku.

"Thank you." says Inko and All Might.

"That being said, I need to talk with him. One on one. I won't fight him but if I did I'd win." says Izuku.

"Uhm, well I'm not entirely sure if that thing about you hurting him was a joke. I think it was but I'm not certain." says Inko.

"It's fine. It's a good joke. You did a good job teaching him about humor." says All Might.

"Well, alright. I'll make more tea. I was stressed about this conversation and drank it all." says Inko as she leaves towards the kitchen.

"Does she know?" asks Izuku.

"No." replies All Might.

"You dumb ass. That's my mother. You've got enemies man. You could get her hurt. I'm not upset that she's dating, well actually I'm livid in a way I can't explain, I'm concerned. You have enemies man. If she gets hurt because of you, I swear to God villains will be the least of your concern. You don't have to tell her now, but do it by the end of the week or sometime soon." says Izuku.

"Okay, I'll tell her, but nobody knows about this form." says All Might.

"I do." says Izuku.

"Nobody else does." says All Might.

"Are you sure?" asks Izuku.

"... uhm." says Yagi.

"I made more tea." says Inko

"Thank you mom." says Izuku.

"Thank you." says All Might.

"Did you boys work things out?" asks Inko.

"Yeah, have fun with Mr. Yagi. I'm gonna go home and let all of this sink in. Then I'm gonna come back and talk again later. Oh, and don't have too much fun." says Izuku as he gets up and leaves.

Izuku walks all the way home from his moms house. He thinks about today a lot. He doesn't like that very much. Eventually he makes it home, unlocks the door, and steps in.

"Hey man, how was your walk?" asks Dabi.

Izuku walks right past him saying only excuse me.

"That bad huh?" asks Dabi.

Izuku walks to the couch sits down, reaches into the storage area under the coffee table and pulls out two bottles of whiskey and downs both of them as fast as he can.

"Holy shit, it must have been really bad for you to come home like this. What the hell happened? And put down the whiskey, It's only 10 AM." says Dabi.

"All Might is dating my mom and has been for almost a year without me knowing." says Izuku.

"I beg your fucking pardon?" asks Dabi.

* * *

**Authors Note**

So this chapter feels weird but I ship it and think this is funny so I'm keeping it. Also I'm too lazy to write another chapter when I have this one ready. I've been thinking about writing this for a long while, and now just felt like the time to write it. I think Izuku may have been a little out of character but this is a new situation for him and he'd probably freak out. Maybe it wasn't that bad after all. Before Izuku found out about All Might and his mom he was gonna tell her about his performance but that's gonna have to wait for a while. Also I think the next major Arc is gonna be the Eri arc. But before that I'm gonna go into Victor and speed Demon a little bit more, just for added affect when they help Izuku save Eri. I have some plans for what happens after that, but I don't know what I'm gonna put first. Also I've talked about making a discord for the story. It could be used to ask questions or leave suggestion. One person told me to be a cryptid and leave some powerful message of what's to come only to dissapear for a while. I like the idea but I also want to interact with yall, so I'll figure that out as I go. Here is the link.

**SqvXpA9**

**Ryder Larson: I don't think there is a right or wrong way to leave a comment. I'm glad that you enjoy the story I've written so far, I hope I can become a better writer and improve a little bit as I move on. Maybe I could try being more descriptive. Maybe leaving the majority of the imagery to the reader's imagination is better. Thanks again for the words of encouragement. It keeps me happy when I write. I'll try to keep up the good work.**

**tiguylerobot: I'm also pretty excited to introduce jirou. She's a fun character and gives off big punk rock vibes. I want to try to squeeze a couple more members of Class 1-A into the story before U.A. because they get to find out their friend is an infamous vigilante.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: This comment aged pretty well. A couple more people responded after you so that feels nice. Izuku and Jirou will rock U.A's ass clean off. Iida will have at least one stroke before the first year at U.A. is over. I actually had an idea where Shiozaki flashes a cross at Izuku and he covers his eyes like he's seen a flash bang go off and yell FUCK as loud as he possibly can before returning to a normal volume and letting loose a line of curses directed at nothing in particular. Shiozaki will then proceed to whip out the Holy water and chase Izuku, or she'll pull out a holy blade or a stake and give Izuku a nonbeating heart attack. I think Izuku and Shiozaki could be some of the funniest character's to write about, especially if Izuku messes with Shiozaki. Leaving cryptic demonic messages around in red paint, or even his own blood just to see how she'll react. And he'll be completely blown away as she chooses to grab a couple of holy water balloons and challenges the demons to face her head on.**

**Atomic Dragon 59: I love scenario that you've described but picture the line, "Lemme show ya some real explosion." before he lights Bakugou the fuck up. Then he says, "Get fucked." And about Izuku and Bakugou's relationship being terrible I feel like Izuku and All Mights isn't gonna be the greatest either. Speaking of Eraser Head, how do you feel about Eraser Head, Present Mic, and Midnight fighting Izuku and trying to capture him. I think it would make a nice chapter or two. I think being the server crypted would be fun but I also would like to regular state my ideas or answer questions. I could talk about things that have inspired the story to take the direction it's going in. Like the lighter in this chapter. It's not a huge plot point but the lighter is from the third Indiana Jones movie. Also about hitting the discord with little ideas that you think of, go for it. I love your ideas they're good. I think I'm gonna make Kaminari know who he is, just because kaminari feels like a music guy. I'm not sure about this just yet but I've considered making Present Mic a fan and having Izuku blow up because present Mic mentions him on his talk show. Or maybe having him invite Izuku on and Izuku talking about growing up quirkless and saying yall can do it, to anybody with a weak quirk or people without quirks. And all the underdogs of the world kinda swarm around him. Izuku and Jirou are gonna rock the culture festival with a duet. It's gonna be great for Jirou and the general moral of the class. And about making you feel included by saying that you guys bring up good points, you guys really do. You give me ideas and influence the story. I really like the way the story has been redirected by some of the comments I've gotten while writing this.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"So yeah, basically All Might is dating my mom." says Izuku to Dabi and Toga.

"Hold on, wait a minute, hold your horses, hol' up, what the actual fuck?" asks Toga.

"Why did you grab his leg?" asks Dabi.

"I grabbed his pant leg to get his attention and then I was about to fucking die, luckily I caught myself, only to die later that day." says Izuku.

"Yeah, that day sounded horrible." says Toga.

"Meh, I've had worse." says Izuku.

"God damn." says Dabi.

"Wait, when did you have a worse day?" asks Toga.

"Well, when I was four-" starts Izuku.

"Christ." interrupts Toga.

"Well actually let me give you some background information. Before I became a monster, I was quirkless." says Izuku getting Toga to tilt her head and looked at him with shock filled eyes, "It's actually why I asked All Might if I could be a hero. But basically I was diagnosed quirkless."

"And that was the worst day of your life." says Toga.

"No, as I was saying-" says Izuku before Toga interrupts him again.

"It gets worse?" asks Toga incredulously.

"Honestly, it's been going down hill for about ten years, now can I please finish?" asks Izuku.

"Oh… yeah, sorry." says Toga.

"So basically my dad found out I was quirkless and whenever mom wasn't looking he would burn or hit me. He told me If I told mom He'd hurt her too. I never did tell her. She's got enough on her plate as it is. But basically one day Dad was done with me and cut me up with a broken beer bottle. He actually bandaged this one up pretty well, probably didn't want mom knowing. Later that day he and mom got into an argument about something and it escalated to him yelling about me being worthless and him leaving. The next day at school the nurse fixed me up, she had a healing quirk. Shit I put that quirk to good use, looking back on the years." says Izuku.

"You alright?" asks Toga.

"Yeah, all that was like ten years ago." says Izuku.

"It's okay to feel hurt. You can tell us." says Dabi.

"I don't feel that much about the whole situation, and even if I did, I probably wouldn't tell you anyway." says Izuku.

"Why not?" asks Toga.

Izuku scoffs, "People don't talk about emotions. Seriously who does that?"

"Most people, who told you people don't talk about their emotions?" asks Dabi.

Izuku looks at him like he's full of shit, "Like, everyone I've ever met. Talking about emotions make ya weak."

"It really doesn't." says dabi.

"Yes, it does." says Izuku.

"No, man it doesn't." says Dabi.

"You're wack as shit Dabi." says Izuku.

"I've talked with you about emotions." says Dabi.

"Talking about events that make you feel strongly isn't the same as talking about those feelings." says Izuku.

"I mean… I guess." says Dabi.

Izuku looks down at his phone before sighing, "It's getting late. I've got to go meet with the vigilantes. We're gonna hit up a small group that speed demon told me about." says Izuku.

"See ya later." Says Dabi

"Bye, Izuku." says Toga.

"See ya later, also leftovers are in the fridge." says Izuku as he heads out to meet Victor and Katana.

Izuku makes his way to Victor's bridge. He gets there to see some old homeless man sitting in victor's usual spot.

"Uh, hey there." says Izuku.

The old homeless man wakes up and transforms into a wolf man.

"So that's what you look like normally." says Izuku.

"Yeah, but please don't tell anybody." says Victor.

"You look like Dolph Lundgren but with grey hair and a beard." says Izuku.

"Who?" asks Victor.

"Dolph Lundgren, he played Ivan Drago." says Izuku.

"No idea." says Victor.

"He man, 1989 punisher, he played in sharknado 5." says Izuku.

"Okay, first you can't hit me with people from 1989. It's 2224, Second, what on god's green earth is a shark nado?" asks Victor.

"It's a tornado that sucks up sharks and throws them at people." says Izuku.

"What's next a movie about singing chipmunks?" asks Victor.

"Boy, do I have some news for you." says Izuku.

"No fucking way." says Victor.

"Evening gentlemen." says Speed Demon who is just now showing up.

"Hey speedy." says Izuku.

"Evening." says Victor.

"Y'all ready to get going?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, lets go." says Victor.

"Speedy who are we going after?" asks Izuku.

Speed Demon begins to lead the way while he fills Izuku and Victor in on their soon to be opponents, " We're gonna be hitting up a group of three. My informant found the leaders house and we'll be going there. The leader has a shark head, the others have reinforced bones and temporary invisibility. They can only be invisible for ten seconds at a time followed by five seconds of visibility."

"That's not too bad." says Izuku.

"We can handle it." says Victor.

"What'd they do to get us after em?" asks Izuku.

"Selling drugs." says Speed demon.

"That's not that bad." says Izuku.

"They lace it with cyanide." says Speed Demon.

"Why didn't ya start with that? That's a much better reason to lead with than drug dealing." says Izuku.

A little while later the three of them were outside a decent sized house in one of the poorer neighborhoods.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." says Izuku.

Izuku jumps over the fence into the back yard. Victor and Speed Demon wait for half a minute.

"Is he okay?" asks Victo.

The front door opens slowly and they see Izuku looking at them and motioning for them to be silent and follow him. They see two of the villains sitting on the couch watching baseball. Izuku sneaks closer to the couch but feels a hard object hit the back of his head and hears glass shatter. The shark man gets up and jumps at Izuku trying to bite his neck but only getting his right shoulder. Izuku pries open the shark man's mouth and headbutts him before throwing him to Victor who clotheslines him with a right hook. Izuku turns to see Speed Demon and bone boy 2 as Izuku calls him staring each other down. Izuku jumps over the couch and tackles bone boy before punching him three times in the face and knocking him out.

"Where's the sneaky guy?" asks Izuku.

"Right behind you." says an unknown voice.

Izuku feels a stabbing pain in his lower back, he whips around to stop his assailant only to see nothing. His hand shoots out and grabs at air. Seconds later a man becomes visible with Izuku's hand wrapped around his neck.

"You think you're fucking funny? Ya think you're slick, don'tcha?" asks Izuku.

The man grunts in response.

"Could you explain to me why you thought that was a good idea?" asks Izuku.

The man opens his mouth to speak but Izuku clenches his fist causing the man to make a choking sound.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." says Izuku before punching this guy in the face and knocking him out.

Izuku pulls the beer bottle out of his side and let's his regrowing muscle fibers push the glass shards out.

"Y'all wanna call it a night?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, I think we did pretty good." says Victor.

"I can take care of the rest." says Speed Demon.

"Alright, gimme a minute to see what I can find." says Izuku before looking for money, food, alcohol, cigarettes, or weed. Given what these people do to the drugs they sell he decides not to take the weed he finds, "Alright, see y'all soon."

"Bye kid." says Victor.

"I'll see you soon." says Speed Demon.

Izuku starts to make his way back home to Dabi and Toga. He hopes to make it home quickly. He doesn't. He's about a quarter of the way home when he hears somebody call for help. When he gets to where he heard the call he sees an elderly woman backing away from a man covered in scales. Izuku thinks he has an alligator quirk before noticing his horns.

'Shit it's a dragon.' thinks Izuku.

"Hey there." says Izuku as he jumps down from a nearby rooftop, "Mam, now would be a good time to leave."

The woman listens and leaves as fast as she can.

"Really man? That was an old woman." says Izuku.

"I didn't want to do it!" exclaims the man.

"Is someone forcing you to do this?" asks Izuku.

"It's my quirk. It makes me hurt people." says the dragon.

"Hurt or kill?" asks Izuku.

"It tells me to hurt but nobody's survived." says the dragon.

"Alright, come on." says Izuku while motioning the dragon forward.

"What?" asks the Dragon.

"I heal fast. I can take it. Just try not to kill me." says Izuku.

"I can't." says the dragon.

"Look man, I know you're scared. It's fine, just do it. I can take it and I won't hurt ya." says Izuku.

"I shouldn't." says the dragon.

"Listen buddy, you're either gonna hurt me or some poor innocent bastard who didn't see it coming. So come on. It's fine." says Izuku.

"O-Okay, if you're sure." says the dragon.

"It's fine." says Izuku.

Roughly ten minutes later Izuku was on the floor in a pool of his blood with expressionless eyes. The dragon comes back to his senses and looks at Izuku horrified.

"Oh my god. I killed him. I fucking killed him." says the dragon.

"I'm not dead just yet." says Izuku.

"Oh, thank god." says the dragon.

"You good?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, for like a year." says the man.

"That's great. Listen man call this number, he'll help you. He's a hero he's real good at this kind of thing." says Izuku as he hands the man Aizawa's number, "I'm tired, I'm going home now."

"Bye, and thanks for everything." says the dragon.

"It's fine brother." says Izuku as he walks off clutching a claw mark on his stomach the isn't gonna heal anytime soon.

Izuku continues on his walk home when he notices a familiar smell. He looks up and to his right.

"Aizawa?" he asks.

No response.

"You can't hide. I can smell you." says Izuku.

Aizawa comes out from behind an air vent, "Bullshit."

"Take a shower man. I'm serious, you actually smell." says Izuku.

"I'll shower later." says Aizawa.

"You gonna try to arrest me?" asks Izuku.

"I might. What if I do?" asks Aizawa.

"I'll rock your shit." replies Izuku.

"Not coming quietly huh?" asks Aizawa.

"No sir." replies Izuku.

Aizawa throws his scarf forward and wraps around Izuku. Izuku buries his feet in the ground so Aizawa can't pull him. Aizawa pulls himself forward using his scarf, Izuku barely blocks a kick aimed at his head. Aizawa uses Izuku's arms as a spring board and jumps straight up. He pulls himself down and drives his knee into the top of Izuku's head. Izuku swings at him trying to get some distance. He hears a whip crack and feels something wrap around his neck. Next thing he knows is he's getting pulled off the roof and falling. He hit the ground with a thud and scrambles to get out of the way of Aizawa who jumped down after him.

"Seriously? You brought Midnight here?" asks Izuku.

"Hey Kiddo." says Midnight before swinging her whip at him and catching him over his left eye.

Izuku rushes forwards and starts swinging at the two of them Aizawa dodges everything he throws. This wasn't anything like the last time they fought. Izuku takes hits to his joints and ribs from Aizawa and breaking off to rush Midnight. She dodges a lot but he manages to trip her, right before he knocks her out he gets wrapped up by Aizawa and thrown into the air.

"Shit." he calls out.

Suddenly he feels as if the world around him is exploding. Everything is loud. Everything hurts. Izuku sees present Mic out of the corner of his eye. He falls. He doesn't bother catching himself. He just covers his ears and takes it. When he lands he notices he's surrounded by a thick pink mist, that he registers as midnight's quirk. He gathers all of his strength and lunges at present Mic, catching him off guard and knocking him out with a hard right to the chin.

"One down." mutters Izuku as he turns towards Aizawa and Midnight.

Midnight swings her whip at him but this time he catches it and pulled her towards him. He leaps into the air and slams both feet into her face.

"Two down." says Izuku, "Ya know of you're quirks worked on me you'd probably have me by now."

"I'm aware." says Aizawa sounding annoyed.

"AWW someone's a sore loser." says Izuku.

"I haven't lost yet." says Aizawa.

"You're right." says Izuku before quickly drawing his revolver and firing off three shots without really aiming, Luckily for him one goes through Aizawa's calf, "You can't fight me like that. We both know it."

Aizawa struggles to get back up.

"Think of your son and how he would feel to see me shoot you again." says Izuku, "I know you want to help me, but get your friends somewhere safe and heal up. I'm gonna be leaving now."

"Kid wait." calls Aizawa.

Izuku doesn't wait he just keeps walking. He thinks he broke some ribs hitting the ground as hard as he did. He'll take it easy for a while. Or he'll wish he could. He was so close to getting home when someone bumped into him. He turns around to see a terrified looking girl with long white hair, red eyes, and a horn on the side of her head. She's covered head to toe in bandages.

"Are you okay? Are you lost?" asks Izuku.

Before she can say anything a new voice calls out from the other side of the ally, "Eri."

Izuku turns to see a tall man with brown hair and a beak like mask that reminds him of a plague doctor. He recognizes him as one of the villains Giran warned him about.

'Ah shit.' thinks Izuku.

* * *

**Authors Note**

ERI IS HERE EVERYBODY. IT'S HAPPENING. The Eri arc is right around the corner and I'm excited. I'm gonna re-read the arc in the manga just to write overhaul and rappa better. Izuku and overhaul are gonna have a fight next chapter. Will Izuku save Eri or will he have to wait for another opportunity? Honestly though, Izuku saving Eri is gonna be such a major plot point because Izuku can't just drop Eri off. He's gonna have to take her in and help her. He's gonna be a vampire, musician, vigilante, and a dad.

**discord Link**

/SqvXpA9

**Toxiiim: I'm gonna try to have Izuku and Shiozaki interact a lot. I've got lots of jokes in mind.**

**Kammen Rider: I'm fucking your mom, young Midoriya.**

**Todo Deku 26: Honestly that chapter had a lot of highlights and that one was my favorite.**

**Atomic Dragon 59: One of these days Izuku is gonna show up outside All Might's house with a rocket launcher. And Inko is gonna think that Izuku's threats to All Might are a joke that both Izuku and All Might are in on and just laugh at All Might when he tells her about it. **

**"I'm gonna tell Toshi." says Inko.**

**"It's a long drive to the cemetary." says Izuku.**

**All Might is gonna watch Izuku do some absolutely superhuman things and when he asks about it Izuku's gonna hit him with**

**"I work out... a lot."**

**Also I really like the "Part time" joke and I will be trying to use that at some point in the story.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: Izuku is gonna make every family dinner as hellish as he can for All Might. He's gonna rig up some tom and jerry-ish scheme to ruin All Might's day. All Might's gonna question Izuku only for Izuku to respond with, "are you really gonna arrest the only family your girlfriend has left." and All Might, feeling terrible, won't do it. If all might interrogates him with the living lie detector Izuku is gonna spin some larger than life tale that makes no sense at all , forget details so he can backtrack through his story and just waste everyone's time and if he's asked whether or not he's telling the truth he'll respond with, "What are ya some kida lie detector, let me tell you what happened." and proceed to spout utter bullshit. Eventually All Might will tell Inko that he's All Might or Izuku will force him to through threat of self harm. I honestly don't think Izuku would be able to get Eri to safety in the next chapter because his hyper regeneration was beat out of him by the dragon. He's gonna give it everything he's got but I don't think that there is any situation where he wins. I also think it would be better plot wise for him to lose here just because I get to have a scene with Izuku and Eri where Eri cries into his shoulder muttering, "You came back, you came back." because Overhaul tells her that nobody will come for her and that she doesn't even deserve someone to come for her.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

'A shit.' thinks Izuku.

"Hey mister, this your daughter?" asks Izuku.

"It is." replies Over hoe ? Izuku thinks that was his name.

"She seems scared. Are you alright? It was Eri right?" asks Izuku.

Eri nods.

"Well are you alright Eri? You seem scared and you're cut." says Izuku.

"She's scared because she's been disobedient." says Overhaul.

"Well she seems hurt. I know a doctor who lives near here. She'd be down here in no time." says Izuku.

"That's remarkably kind of you but I've got medical supplies at home." says Overhaul.

Eri starts shaking by Izuku's leg so he squats down to her.

"I'd really feel better if I saw her get help." says Izuku.

Eri leans into him.

"Well it really isn't your business. You should learn to keep to yourself." says Overhaul.

Izuku wraps one arm around Eri.

"Sorry, but I'm not a very fast learner." says Izuku.

"Eri, come back here." says Overhaul.

Despite what Izuku was expecting Eri turned back to Overhaul with tears in her eyes.

"DON'T" calls Izuku a little louder than intended, "Eri I know we just met but trust me. I'll get you out of here. He won't hurt you, and I'll come out fine. I always do."

Eri stops and looks back at him.

"Now, just what do you think you're doing?" asks Overhaul threateningly.

"Don't bullshit me. I know who you are and you know who I am. Are you the one leaving this girl all cut up?" asks Izuku.

"If I am?" asks Overhaul.

"I'll fucking kill ya." says Izuku.

"So narrow minded. You don't even know my plans." says Overhaul.

"I don't care." says Izuku.

Eri walks towards Izuku.

"I'm going to cure sickness." says Overhaul.

Izuku puts his leg in front of Eri protectively.

"I wouldn't give a shit if you were gonna cure cancer. You don't hurt a young girl." says Izuku.

"Sacrifices have to be made." says Overhaul.

"THIS IS A CHILD. THAT IS NOT HOW YOU DO THINGS." Shouts Izuku.

" With her I can end quirks. They've caused you trouble haven't they. Imagine a world without this sickness, this disease. A world without heroes." says Overhaul.

"I'd like to imagine a world without your ugly ass." says Izuku.

"Insult me all you like but you can't deny humans shouldn't have powers." says Overhaul.

"Yeah, no shit humans shouldn't have powers. That was a misstep on god's part but so was making you." says Izuku.

"There's nothing I can say to make you give her back is there?" asks Overhaul.

"If I was going to give her back, there'd have to be one thing for you to understand. This is a fucking child. This is a fucking child. THIS IS A FUCKING CHILD." says Izuku.

"I heard you the first time." says Overhaul.

"Well hear it again. This is a goddamn child. She deserves to be happy or to have friends. She's stuck with you. I really oughta kill you." says Izuku.

"If you don't give her back I'm going to take her back by force." says Overhaul.

"I'm giving you the next ten seconds to leave before I tear you a hole in your chest." says Izuku.

"Don't make me hurt her." says Overhaul.

"One." says Izuku.

"You don't have to die here." says Overhaul.

"Two." says Izuku.

"I can smell your blood." says Overhaul.

"Three." says Izuku.

"Your too hurt to fight me." says Overhaul.

"Four." says Izuku.

"The blood is still flowing from your ribs." says Overhaul.

"Five." says Izuku.

"Your regeneration isn't working." says Overhaul.

"Six." says Izuku.

"You rely on it too much." says Overhaul.

"Seven." says Izuku.

"You can't fight without it." says Overhaul.

"Eight." says Izuku.

"I didn't become the leader of a yakuza by being weak." says Overhaul.

"Nine." says Izuku.

"You're one of the only people outside of my gang that think quirks are a sickness. Don't make me kill you." says Overhaul.

"Ten, leave." says Izuku.

"I can't do that." says Overhaul.

Izuku whips out his revolver as Overhaul reaches for the wall of the alley. Izuku fires off two shots as Overhaul sets up a wall of concrete to block them. A row of spikes shoot out of the concrete. Izuku grabs Eri with one hand and moves back and out of the way.

"It's gonna be okay." whispers Izuku.

"Please don't get hurt mister." says Eri.

"I won't and my names Ketsuki." says Izuku.

Izuku darts to the side with Eri as another row of spikes come shooting after him.

"Give her back." calls Overhaul.

"Eat shit." shouts Izuku.

Another row of spikes come after Izuku and Eri. Izuku takes to the air and lands on a rooftop.

"Hide here." says Izuku as he points to an air conditioner for Eri to hide behind.

Izuku jumps from roof to roof as fast as he can before jumping back down onto the street.

"Where did you put her?" asks Overhaul menacingly.

"Up your ass and to the right." says Izuku.

"Don't play games with me." says Overhaul as he launches more spike at Izuku.

"Shut up, ya nut." shouts Izuku as he dodges over them while closing the distance between himself and overhaul.

Before Izuku can reach overhaul a wall gets put up between them. Izuku kicks through the wall in midair. When he comes through and lands he looks for overhaul only to see nothing. He hears a footstep behind him and whips around to see overhaul reaching for him. Izuku ducks under it and claws at overhaul who steps back to avoid it. Neither one of them wants to move in close again. They know that one bad hit could be all it takes to end the fight. Overhaul can't make a move for the ground. He knows Izuku's too fast.

"None of us have to die here." says Overhaul.

"Don't worry. As much as I want to kill you, I'm no murderer." says Izuku.

The two continue to circle each other until Izuku slams his left leg into the ground as hard as he can. The ground shakes and overhaul loses his footing. Izuku darts forwards. He was going to go for the head but overhaul put his hands up defensively so Izuku punches him in the chest and knocks the wind out of him and breaks a couple of ribs.

"I ain't doin' to bad." says Izuku, "I thought you'd be a lot tougher."

"Give her back." says Overhaul.

"God your still on that." says Izuku.

"I can't tell if your sick or not." says Overhaul.

"The hell are you talking about?" asks Izuku.

"Why do you do this? You aren't a hero but you act like one." says Overhaul.

"Okay Big bird." says Izuku.

"Then you go and say something like that. It lacks a hero's professionalism." says Overhaul.

"I ain't a hero. I've seen em at work and I'm not impressed." says Izuku.

"You aren't sick… you understand." says Overhaul.

"I don't understand a goddamn thing. Come to think of it, there is one thing I understand, and it's that people like you deserve to get their asses beat." says Izuku.

"If you don't like heroes, why do you want to help?" asks Overhaul.

"I may not like heroes but I like heroism. Subtle difference. That and some people just deserve to get their shit rocked. I know I'm not the greatest guy, I beat people shitless and steal from em granted they are villains, But you're a piece a' shit." says Izuku.

"I think I'm beginning to understand. You think heroes are a sickness and want to show a way to avoid it, you want to show the world heroes aren't necessary to save people, you're like a vaccine, while I try to cure those that are already ill." says Overhaul.

"Where the hell did I say that?" asks Izuku.

"You may not know what your doing but I see what's inside." says Overhaul.

"What are you a psychologist? I'm not gonna take a psychoanalysis from somebody that matches a brown beak mask with a fuzzy purple collar." says Izuku.

"Now that I understand, I'm done here. Eri get down here or tell me where you are before I kill him." says Overhaul.

"Don't" calls Izuku, "You haven't even hit me yet."

"Eri." calls Overhaul.

"She ain't coming." says Izuku.

"I see." says Overhaul.

Before Izuku has any time to react a concrete spike jets out of the ground and rams itself through his stomach. He lets out a low groan but doesn't scream. Blood leaks from his mouth and trickles down his chin under his mask. He staggers backwards breaks off part of the spike and falls to the ground. He isn't moving.

"Eri. Get down here now." Shouts Overhaul.

"I'm here." says Eri as she comes out from behind the air conditioner.

Overhaul makes a stair way for her to walk down.

"Eri you know what happens when you don't listen to me. He's dead because you didn't listen. He came here to help you and you killed him. Now come with me." says Overhaul.

Tears well in Eri's eyes, " I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to help." says Overhaul.

"There's no need to apologize." says Izuku, "Cause' I ain't dead yet."

"Well this is surprising. I'm actually glad you're not dead." says Overhaul.

Izuku pushes himself back onto his feet. He's exhausted, bleeding, bruised and broken all over but he's nowhere near done.

"Eri step to the side. I've got one last trick up my sleeve." says Izuku.

Eri steps to the side like he asks and says, "Please don't. I don't deserve it."

"Of course you do." says Izuku, "And as for you, You better block this cause if you don't there won't be a body left. This move was passed down by master to thrall for two generations of some of the most powerful fighters I've ever seen." says Izuku

Izuku takes a low stance like he's gonna spring forward. Overhaul actually looks worried. He throws up a thick concrete and brick barrier around himself on all sides as Izuku darts forwards, but Izuku doesn't go for him. He runs towards Eri grabs her and runs away as fast as his legs will carry him.

"We've got like ten seconds before that wall goes down and he realizes what happened." says Izuku, "By that time we'll be long gone. You'll never see him again."

"Thank you." says Eri as she grips him tighter.

"Ya don't have to thank me for human decency." says Izuku, "You don't deserve what he does to you. And don't believe what he's said to you. He's a bum."

After about five minutes of aimlessly running around the city. Izuku starts to slow done and make sure he isn't being followed.

"I think we made it." says Izuku, he looks down at Eri and finds her asleep in his arms.

Izuku silently makes his way back home trying not to disturb her. When he finally makes it back home he sees the lights are still on. He walks through the front door.

"Where were you?" asks Dabi from another room.

"You were gone for so long." calls out Toga.

"Shut up." says Izuku as he walks into the living room.

"Who's the kid?" asks Dabi.

"This is Eri, her dad was hurting her so I took her away. She's gonna spend the night here and I'm not sure what's gonna happen after that. I'm taking her to my room. Don't look for her, we shouldn't crowd her. Also turn my lights off, yall don't pay bills." says Izuku as he walks up the stairs to his room.

He drops eri on his bed, tucks her in and leaves. Izuku takes out his phone dials a number and listens to it ring.

"Hello." says Ruby.

"Hey." says Izuku.

"What are ya callin' for this late?" asks Ruby.

"I'm dying." says Izuku.

"How bad?" asks ruby.

"Whole in my stomach. Kinda big. I'm gonna bleed out soon. Dabi and Toga don't know yet." says Izuku.

"I'll be there soon." says Ruby.

"Thank you." says Izuku, "And see you soon."

"See you soon." says Ruby.

Izuku walks back down stairs. Toga and Dabi don't see his injuries because the lights are off. Dabi is in the recliner. Toga is laying over the couch. Izuku sits down on the love seat tilts his head back, puts a cigarette in his mouth and bleeds out. By the time Ruby arrived he was already dead.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Bet yall didn't see that coming. My original plan for this chapter was to have Izuku fail but I reconsidered and I think I like my new plan better. This should lead into some interesting scenes. Izuku trying to teach Eri new things. Izuku asking Aizawa how one raises a kid. Izuku will teach Eri to swear. Izuku is gonna show Eri the best way to deal with unwanted emotions, ignoring them. Also Overhaul will continue to be a threat because he wants to get Eri back and Izuku is gonna have to deal with him sooner or later. When that time comes I'm excited about writing a conversation between Izuku and Deidoro Sakaki the villain that makes his opponents just as drunk as he is. I feel like I could do a lot with that.**

**"Feeling tipsy? trouble walking straight?"**

**"Brother I was plastered before I got here."**

**Or something like that.**

**I loved writing dialogue between Izuku and Overhaul. Overhaul acts classy and kind of refined and Izuku just calls him a nut, or some other insult. One thing I want to talk about is the way Izuku speaks. I've always watched anime characters say things that no real person would say. So I try to write dialogue like a conversation you'd actually here. Instead of preaching about justice, Izuku yells Eat Shit or fuck you. I think it feels more real than having a back and forth conversation filled with witty comebacks.**

**Discord code**

** /SqvXpA9**

**Atomic dragon 59: I want to start this off by thanking you for being the only person on the discord. I was upset that only one person joined but I'm still happy that you joined. Thank you. Despite this chapter containing an extremely tough day for Izuku, I think he's gonna look back on it fondly. Sure he got his ass beat around every corner and yeah his mom is dating his former idol, but he saved Eri. That's enough for him. I like to imagine that Izuku's still gonna make a phone call to Aizawa after this.**

**"How do you raise a child?"**

**"Why?"**

**"I'm pregnant...Just fucking tell me." **

**"What's wrong with you."**

**"I've got a child and no idea how to start with this"**

**"You have a child?"**

**"Was that not obvious?"**

**"No it's just, you're too young for that."**

**"I'm too young to die and I've done that like three times now."**

**"I thought it was two times"**

**"It's been a long night"**

**Amadeus Amadeus: I'm gonna use the line if you can't run from your problems you're not running fast enough. I think it would be pretty obvious for anybody he opens up to at all that he isn't really happy. I want him to be smiley when he gets to U.A. everybody's gonna think he's super happy and upbeat and then somethings gonna happen that chips away at the mask. He's gonna fix said mask and keep moving on but they'll have already seen some of what he hides. I've been considering a chapter where Aldera has a summer meet up and he shows up looking for some sense of closer and maybe beats the shit out of a student or two. I'm still work shopping that idea. So about me lying to you in my response. I was reading a comment you left about whether or not Izuku was gonna save Eri and the first go. I wasn't sure whether or not you had already figured out that he was, so I lied to you so that you'd be just as surprised as everybody else. Sorry for misleading you I just thought you'd get a little more out of it this way. I plan on writing a chapter on overhaul trying to take back Eri. It could go either way. If he wins I get a chapter or two where Izuku and a group of vigilantes fight against the eight bullets if he loses I still get to have a super suspenseful rematch between Izuku and Overhaul. Overhaul might bring some of the bullets to the rematch. I really like writing about Izuku fighting against groups like Eraser's trio. I think a chapter with him against some of the bullets and Overhaul with him working overdrive on moving around and dodging everything would make for a fun chapter. Another idea for a chapter I have is Eri going to Izuku's concert and Izuku inviting his mother, who brings all Might. He's rushing to make sure that Eri and his mom don't meet because under no circumstances can she learn that he basically adopted a child. Inko also brings Mitsuku who brings Katsuki who just makes everything worse for Izuku who has to sing about Katsuki in front of Katsuki and his mother.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Wake up."

"Izuku?"

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. He just needs to wake up."

Izuku bursts forwards from his position on the couch. He puts his hand over his stomach and groans in pain.

"We stitched it up for you." says Ruby.

Izuku pulls his shirt to the side to see the hole in his stomach had been stitched back together.

"I thought resurrecting fixed me." says Izuku.

"Most of the time it doesn't. You've been getting lucky." says Ruby.

Izuku nods in understanding before taking his seat back on the couch.

"What happened last night?" asks Dabi.

"Way too much." says Izuku.

"Who's the girl?" asks Toga.

"Her name is Eri." says Izuku

"Why did you bring her here?" asks Ruby.

"Her dad was cutting her." says Izuku.

"Okay, from the start what happened?" asks Dabi.

"Do you mean from the start of the night or from meeting Eri?" asks Izuku.

"I guess the start of the night." says Dabi.

"Me, Speed Demon, and Wolf man were gonna beat up some people who lace drugs with cyanide and rob their clients. One of them hit me on the back of the head and stabbed me with a beer bottle. Another one bit me with his shark mouth. Then on the way back I met this dragon guy who had a quirk that made him lash out so I gave him a target and got my regeneration beat out of me and he left me with a claw mark in my side. Then Eraser head, Present Mic, and Midnight jumped me and tried to arrest me. I beat em up and left but not before they broke my ribs. Then I was so close to coming home when Eri bumped into me. I spoke with her but her dad called out. I recognized him as a villain that Giran said I should stay away from. He's a yakuza boss I think." says Izuku.

"You fought a Yakuza boss?" asks Dabi.

"Yeah." says Izuku.

"And you took his daughter?" asks Dabi.

"He was hurting her." says Izuku.

"Dude he's got a whole Yakuza under his belt. I know they've died down over the years but still." says Dabi.

"I couldn't just leave her. She deserves better. Hell, she's the toughest kid I've ever met. She's smart too I can tell. She makes Toga look like a dumb ass." says Izuku.

"That's probably true." says Toga.

"Still man." says Dabi.

Izuku looks down at his phone to check the time, " I died not one hour ago. He can't do that much worse to me."

"I guess." says Dabi.

"As I was saying, Me and Overhaul fought I broke his ribs, he removed mine and blew a hole in my stomach. He thought I died, I said fuck you, I've got a technique that nobody can beat. While he tried to block that I grabbed Eri and ran like a bat out of hell. Then we doubled back here." says Izuku.

"Kid?" asks Ruby.

"Yeah." says Izuku.

"Are you okay?" asks Ruby.

"Yeah, I'm fine." says Izuku.

"Are you sure? Cause it's okay if you aren't." says Ruby.

"Yeah, I'm sure." says Izuku.

Ruby looks at him for a long moment. He knows she doesn't believe him.

"I mean it. I'd do it all over to help Eri. I'd take those hits to keep the dragon away from that old woman. And I'd fight those drug dealers so they can't poison anybody ever again. The only things I regret are fighting Eraser head and his trio and not hurting Overhaul more than I did." says Izuku.

Ruby's face lifts into a smile, "I'm glad to see you doing so well."

Izuku smiles back before slowly and subtly clutching his sides.

"Are you okay?" asks Dabi.

'Why's he so observant?' thinks Izuku, "Yeah, just a little sore. Have you guys helped Eri?"

"Is she still asleep." asks Ruby.

"Let me check. Hey Toga?" says Izuku as he walks to the stairs.

"Yeah?" asks Toga.

"Do you have one of those little vials you store blood in?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, why?" asks Toga.

"I need one." says Izuku.

"Catch." Toga pulls one out of her pocket and tosses a little vial over, Izuku catches it and keeps walking upstairs.

Izuku slowly opens the door to see Eri sitting on his bed completely awake.

"Trouble sleeping?" asks Izuku.

Eri nods.

"You talk much?" asks Izuku.

Eri shakes her head no.

"That's fine… would you mind if someone came in here and looked at your cuts and made you feel better. I'm only good at fixing my own cuts, don't really know how that works though." says Izuku.

Eri looks thoughtful before nodding yes.

"And one more thing, would you mind if I took a little bit of blood?" asks Izuku.

Eri looks scared, no she looks terrified.

"Only to find out if you have a family. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help." says Izuku hurriedly.

"... I trust you." says Eri.

Izuku smiles wider than he has in a long, long time. Eri notices this. She likes his smile, it doesn't hide anything. It's not to lie to her, he's just happy she trusts him.

"Can I stay with you?" asks Eri.

Izuku's brain short circuits for a second, "Are you sure. You might have a family."

"I don't" says Eri.

"What about your parents?" asks Izuku.

"... I hurt them. I didn't mean to." It sounds like Eri was going to say more but Izuku cuts her off.

"It's fine. It was an accident. Accidents happen. I'm gonna look to see if you have distant relatives. If you don't you can stay here." says Izuku.

"Thank you." says Eri.

"Now I just need a little bit and your already bleeding so this won't hurt." says Izuku.

Izuku holds the vial under a cut just below Eri's wrist and lets a couple of drops flow into the vial.

"I'm gonna bring my friend in her to help you. She's a doctor. I'm gonna go see if I can find some family of yours." says Izuku.

Izuku steps outside and Eri hears him talking with a girl. A second later Ruby walks through the door. Ruby quickly works to bandage any open wounds she finds on Eri. The two don't talk. Eri seems stiff and uncomfortable the entire time. Ruby makes sure she moves slow and lets Eri see what she's doing and what she's holding.

**With Izuku**

Izuku was hopping from rooftop to rooftop looking for Eraser head, it hurt his ribs but he ignored it. He was hoping he could help him identify Eri's relatives. He goes back to the place where they fought and picks up his scent. He tracks the scent until he finds Eraser limping slowly and dragging both heroes he fought Earlier.

"Jesus Eraser. I didn't tell you to carry em. I said get em fixed." says Izuku as he hops down to Eraser Head and picks up Present Mic and Midnight.

"What are you doing back here?" asks Eraser Head.

"I need a little help with something." says Izuku, " Also where are we taking them?"

"U.A. what do you need help with?" asks Eraser Head.

"I need you to go to your hero Database and see if some Dna has any living relatives." says Izuku.

"Why?" asks Eraser Head.

" I saved a little girl not long after we fought. I wanna see if I can get her back to her family." says Izuku.

"If you want I could look after her." says Eraser Head.

"I think she's scared of other people." says Izuku.

"Oh… is she okay?" asks Eraser Head.

"She will be. I don't have all the details yet but I'm gonna work on that." says Izuku.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" asks Aizawa.

"Of course she will be. I'll make sure of it." says Izuku.

It was at this at this point they both reached U.A.

"I can get in and check the blood." says Aizawa.

"Sure and I can drop these two off with recovery girl." says Izuku.

"You're coming in?" asks Aizawa.

"Of cousre I am, why wouldn't I?" asks Izuku.

"All the heroes that are in there." says Aizawa.

"If they try anything I'll kick their ass. I just wanna get the blood checked out by the rat." says Izuku.

"If you're sure, and don't call Nezu the rat." says Aizawa.

"I'm sure." says Izuku.

The two make their way down to the school's infirmary and drop off Midnight and Present Mic.

"You're that vigilante I've been hearing so much about." says Recovery Girl.

"I am." says Izuku.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble. Aizawa isn't sleeping enough for me to heal since he started looking for you. Now I have to worry about these two." says Recovery Girl.

"I'm sorry mam. But I do what I have to." says Izuku.

"Why don't you talk to me that respectfully?" asks Aizawa.

"Cause' fuck you." says Izuku.

"Language." says Recovery Girl.

"Sorry, if you'll excuse us I need to speak with the principal." says Izuku.

"Of course, and try not to cause me any more trouble." says Recovery Girl.

"Wouldn't dream of it." says Izuku as he steps out of the infirmary.

"I'll take you to the principal." says Aizawa.

"Lead the way." says Izuku.

Aizawa and Izuku walk to the top floor of U.A. and walk to a door that says principal Nezu.

"I must say, it's rather bold of you to stroll right in here." says Nezu

"What's crackin' rat." says Izuku.

"Be respectful to your elders." says Nezu.

"Can you see who this belongs to?" asks Izuku as he hands Izuku a vial of Eri's blood.

"Why would I do that?" asks Nezu.

Izuku grabs a box of Nezu's team Mix off a shelf to his right, rams his hand through a window and holds the box high above the ground.

"Point taken." says Nezu as he sticks the vial under his desk.

He looks at his computer and looks taken aback.

"I wasn't expecting this. It doesn't belong to anyone." says Nezu.

"Wait, like there's no family or this person just doesn't exist." says Izuku.

"They just don't exist." says Nezu.

"Well, I guess I'll take care of her." says Izuku.

"You could let us take care of her." says Nezu.

"Naw, she wanted to stay with me, so I guess I'll let her stay." says Izuku.

"If you're sure." says Nezu.

"Well I'll see ya later." says Izuku.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave." says Nezu.

"What? Are you gonna stop me or is Aizawa gonna stop me, the hobo and the rat. It actually seems kind of fitting you two work together." says Izuku.

"I've got hound dog and snipe outside the door." says Nezu.

"Come on in." shouts Izuku.

The door opens and the named heroes walk in.

"Yer gonna arrest me?" asks Izuku.

"I'm afraid we have ta, partner." says Snipe.

"Okay." says Izuku as he gets out of his chair and takes off his suit jacket.

"What are ya doin'?" asks Snipe.

Izuku takes off his shirt to reveal his bandages that cover most of his stomach and chest. A lot of the bandage around his donut hole is crimson. Snipe and hound dog both look hesitant about moving forward.

"What's the matter? Don't wanna fight a kid with a hole in his stomach and a couple broken ribs." says Izuku.

"Shit kid." says Aizawa.

"This isn't your fault, mostly." says Izuku.

"Mostly?" asks Aizawa.

"Well ya did break my ribs and if my ribs weren't broken, I probably wouldn't have a hole in my stomach, so yeah I guess this is your fault." says Izuku.

"I didn't mean-" starts Aizawa.

"It's fine. I came back to life, it's all good." says Izuku.

"So, you are immortal." says Nezu.

"No one's immortal." says Izuku, "If you'll excuse me. I have a house to get too." says Izuku.

Izuku walks all the way home with no trouble. Except for the pain in his stomach. Izuku finally gets home. Ruby has already left not wanting to make Eri any more uncomfortable. Dabi and Toga were both asleep on the couch, Izuku thinks they were waiting for him. He walks up to his bed room and finds Eri lying there.

"You can stay." he whispers.

Eri didn't exactly smile but despite that she looked happy. Izuku wanted to see her look happy more.

'I think I'd like it if she stuck around here.' thinks Izuku.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I'm sorry it took so long to write this. It just felt so hard to follow up the last couple of chapters with all the fighting and the breaking and the saving. The chapter still didn't feel quite right but I also don't feel like I could make it better. Also Season 4 finally came out. I really like the first episode even though it was a filler episode. I really want to write Nezu more. He could be arguing logically and Izuku just says shut up rat and drops a cigarette into his tea kettle. I think I'm gonna have Izuku meet all for one soon but I won't give any more information until then. Feel free to leave any questions comments or concerns.

Here is the discord link

/SqvXpA9

**Lightning blade 94: If he got stronger every time he died I'd run into the problem I did with the first version of the story where Izuku was just too strong. Even now I'm wondering if One for All would be too much added onto him. I'm glad you enjoyed Izuku's meeting with Eraser Head, and about Izuku being smart and giving Eri to Aizawa. Izuku will not be smart but he will be a cool dad.**

**Necrogod: Your welcome and I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**todo deku 26: I'm glad you liked it, I think it's one of my better chapters.**

**Atomic Dragon 59: I'm glad you like the way I write Izuku. I love the premise for Izuku's smack talk but I like to envision Izuku launching himself forward and slamming both of his feet directly into Bakugou's stomach and chest. And for the thing where Izuku dies and nobody notices I was actually thinking about that but on the ride back from the USJ.**

**"I still can't believe Midoriya took on the brain guy by himself." says Kirishima.**

**"I know right. Midoriya lasted so long against that guy." says Kaminari.**

**"Yeah, he just wouldn't stay down. I actually thought that guy was gonna kill him until All Might showed up." says Mina.**

**"Should we thank him?" asks Sero.**

**"Man,he looks pretty tired back there. We should let him get some sleep, he deserves a good nap after all that." says Kirishima.**

**Then they all get back to their class room and wait for further instructions. Present Mic is watching the class. They don't know where Izuku is so Midnight goes looking for him and finds that he never left the bus.**

**I'm gonna have the class learn about vampirism but I don't think Izuku would accept therapy like he'd get moody or snappy if people press a little too close to home.**

**Green as Envy: Nigerundayo indeed. (I haven't actually watched Jojo, but I'm glad we think alike)**

**Amadeus Amadeus: I was almost certain you knew how that scene with overhaul was gonna play out. I had to be sneaky so I could surprise you. About taking Joestar's secret technique. I've actually never watched Jojo's. I thought I came up with something really funny and original but I guess not. I really just end up rewatching cowboy bebop a little too often. Overhaul always struck me as the type to read into things just far enough to get them wrong. I think that's one of the reasons he wants to get rid of quirks so much. I've also never heard or seen anybody say or type , "Everybody is jesus in purgatory." I think it's really cool and I might do something with it just cause any vampire based story has to be partly religious. I'm a little torn over how to go about the next part as well, but one thing I'm certain about is that I want to write about rappa a lot. I feel like conversations and fight's between rappa and Izuku would be really fun to think about and to write. Just because their both so bull headed and have similar heavy hitting fighting styles. I'm also excited to write about Katsukame. I feel like writing Izuku fighting a giant would be really cool and fun to write and to read. About the concert episode I like to thing Izuku would be in overdrive directing everybody's attention away from each other because he doesn't want to get busted on anything. Then he feels screwed because he finds some of the groups intermingling and then nothing happens. Nobody learns anything Izuku doesn't want them too. Izuku panicked so hard for so long and absolutely nothing goes wrong.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku spent the whole night sitting in a comfy arm chair next to his bed researching ways he could help a traumatized child. He got some helpful tips about dealing with panic attacks but it was nothing he didn't already know how to take care of. Before he knew it, it was morning and Eri was starting to wake up. When she was awake she shot up and looked around frantically, she was clearly terrified. As if last night were a dream.

"Hey hey, it's okay. You're here. You're safe. They won't hurt you again." says Izuku.

While Eri still looks distressed she visibly relaxes and brings a smile to Izuku's face. Izuku was going to ask Eri if she was hungry and wanted anything to eat but was cut short as Eri's stomach growled.

"Let's get some food in you, what's your favorite?" asks Izuku.

"I like apples." says Eri softly.

"I'll be right back. Unless you'd like to come with me?" asks Izuku.

Eri shakes her head no.

"I could carry you." says Izuku.

Eri looks thoughtful before nodding yes.

Izuku pulls Eri into his chest and firmly yet softly holds her so she can see over his shoulder. Izuku walks down stairs and sees dabi and Toga talking softly. They both turned to look at him, they both open their mouths to say something but Izuku cuts them off by tightening the muscles on his face and gently shaking his head. He finishes walking to the kitchen and opens the fridge with his free arm and pulls out a bag of apples.

"Do you want to eat here or in my room?" asks Izuku.

"Your room, please." says Eri.

"Sure, let's go." says Izuku as he carries Eri back to his room.

Izuku sets Eri down on his bed and sits down next to her with a deep sigh.

"Are you okay?" asks Eri.

"It's been a long couple a days. I'd like to take a lil break but I know that I still got shit to do." says Izuku.

"Like what?" asks Eri.

"Well for starters, I've got some calls to make where I explain I ain't gonna head out hunting villains, I got to by more food because we don't have enough, and I need to buy some clothes and other shit that ya need." says Izuku.

"You don't have to do that." says Eri.

"No, I don't but I want to. It would be a lot more fun if you came with me." says Izuku.

Eri looks unsure before nodding apprehensively.

"Cool, wanna get started or do ya wanna wait for a half hour." says Izuku.

"I wanna wait." says Eri.

"Cool, lets chill out." says Izuku says before lying back and closing his eyes.

Izuku and Eri lay down for a while. Izuku isn't asleep but Eri thinks he is. Izuku doesn't say anything when he feels a little extra weight press against his side. Roughly thirty minutes later, he waited a little longer than thirty minutes, Izuku pretended to wake up. Eri rolled off of him.

"Hey Eri. Ya wanna go shopping for some cool clothes?" asks Izuku.

Eri nods.

"When we buy food, I'll get you an apple pie." says Izuku.

Eri smiles and says, "Thank you."

"S'no biggie." says Izuku.

Izuku gets up and mutters 'shit' under his breath.

"Ya mind if I bring the crew along?" asks Izuku.

Eri looks away and seems a little scared about the idea.

"They're strong and I trust em with my life. Should anything go wrong the three of us will keep you safe." says Izuku.

Eri looks back at him and nods.

"Do ya want me to carry you?" asks Izuku.

Eri nods again.

"Alright but I have to change first. I'm gonna step into the bathroom. I'll be right back." says Izuku.

Izuku comes back wearing blue jeans and a tight black shirt he also has his bandana hidden under his shirt, it's one of his favorite outfits to wear.

"Are ya ready to go?" asks Izuku.

Eri nods and Izuku scoops her into his arms and walks down stairs. Izuku finds Dabi and Toga on the couch.

"Get up. We're going shopping for clothes and groceries." says Izuku.

Dabi groans as he lifts himself from the soft couch. In minute or so everybody is in the car. Izuku's driving, Dabi is riding shotgun, Toga and Eri are in the back. Dabi and Toga both notice Izuku isn't speeding like he usually does. When they get to the mall they go straight to a thrift shop. They couldn't afford anything nicer.

"Sorry, I can't take you to a nicer store. I don't have the money." says Izuku.

"It's okay." whispers Eri.

They look around the store for a while and find things that Eri likes. Izuku found a plague mask near the back of the shop and hid it where Eri couldn't see it. By the time they were done Eri had lots of new, nice-ish clothes. Some didn't fit her perfectly but were close enough and cheap enough. They began to make their way to one of the cheaper grocery stores. They bought the essentials and never bought any name brands. Izuku loved watching the way Eri lit up when he grabbed a couple of bothered him that it wasn't exactly a smile but it made her happy either way. He'd make sure to keep the fridge stocked just for her. Once they finished buying groceries they went back to the house and put everything in the fridge or the freezer.

"Eri, if you'd like I can take you to a bakery to try an apple pie. It used to be one of my favorite foods." says Izuku.

"Yes, please." says Eri.

"Ya want the others to come with us?" asks Izuku.

"I think they should." says Eri.

"Ya know if they come back I can take care of em. I'll keep you safe. But yeah, you are probably right about that. I'll ask em to come along." says Izuku.

"Thank you." says Eri.

"Ya don't have to thank me." says Izuku as he steps out of the kitchen and into the living room, "You guys wanna come to a bakery with me and Eri so I can get her an apple pie."

"Can we get pie?" asks Toga.

Izuku takes his wallet out of his pocket and looks into it. He makes a slightly pained face. "I'd have to dig into our emergency money."

"We'll come with you. We don't need pie." says Dabi.

"Thank you." says Izuku before stepping back into the kitchen, "Ya wanna change into some new clothes before we go." asks Izuku.

Eri nods and heads up to Izuku's room to change.

"So she's staying with us?" asks Dabi.

"Yeah, she deserves to have someone that can look after her." says Izuku, "Even if I'm probably… no, definitely not good for it. She asked if she could stay here. She can stay as long as she likes."

"Are we gonna be okay with money?" asks Dabi.

"Yeah, ya wouldn't mind doing some work for Giran here and there. Would you?" asks Izuku.

"I don't mind. I heard his last lone shark overdosed. Maybe I could pick up there." says Dabi.

"Ah geez, an overdose. Poor guy." says Izuku.

"Most people who come into contact with Giran are poor guys, to some degree." says Dabi.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Toga would you mind looking after Eri when I'm out doing my thing?" asks Izuku.

"Nah, I can take care of her. I promise I won't cut her. She's cute enough as it is." says Toga.

"Sometimes I forget you're so crazy." says Izuku.

"She's calmed down a lot after she met you." says Dabi.

"That's great. Keep up the good work." says Izuku

Eri comes down the stairs with a small pair of black sweats and a white t shirt that says Tater tot.

'That's adorable.' thinks Izuku, Toga, and Dabi.

"Ya ready to head out?" asks Izuku to which Eri nods, "Great let's get going."

They don't talk much as they go to the car and start the drive over. Izuku decides to speak up.

"I don't think I've introduced you. Eri this guy next to me is Dabi. He's real scary looking but he's super nice and down to earth. The girl next to you is Toga. She's crazy but she's real fun and has a heart of gold for people she cares about." says Izuku, " I hope you can learn to trust them, like I have."

Nobody really says anything after that. They're all still adjusting. The four of them pull into a bakery . It is a nice little place that doesn't get too much business but is always really good.

Izuku walks up to the man behind the counter, "We'll have an apple pie" He looks back at Eri, "The biggest you got."

"You got it." says the cashier.

The four of them take a seat outside. Izuku makes an attempt to bond with Eri by asking her simple questions like favorite color and favorite animal. Eri likes purple and penguins. The pie gets delivered to them and Eri looks at the pie and back to Izuku. He nods and she starts digging in. She's really just going at it. Izuku wonders when the last time she ate ,before they met, was.

"Ya enjoying the pie, Eri?" asks Izuku.

Eri's mouth was full so she nodded and kept eating.

"I'm glad ya like it." says Izuku.

Eri looked up at him and froze suddenly. Her eyes widened. Izuku didn't know what was going on. Had he done something wrong. He barely hears someone say Eri. He turns his head slightly. He sees why Eri is so scared. There are two men wearing plague masks. One of them is huge and covered in muscles. The other is smaller but seems sharper. Izuku feels tense, he feels sick. His ribs are still broken but he didn't want to make Eri worry so he never made any indication of pain. He still had a hole in his stomach. He can't fight like this. Izuku turns his head back to look at Eri. Dabi and Toga haven't noticed they are still on their phones. He taps his claws against the table and clears his throat. Toga doesn't look up but Dabi does. When Dabi looks at him he pulls his mask from under his shirt and over his face. Dabi looks on edge but still looks confused. Izuku rotates his eyes in the Direction Dabi needs to look to find the villains. When Dabi sees them his eyes widen. He kicks Toga under the table.

"Ow, what the heck Dabi." says Toga.

"SHH!" says Izuku.

She turns to look at him she notices his mask and the two masked men. Eri makes herself smaller and sinks into her chair.

"Tracker says she's over there." says the big one, "Should we ask those fells?"

"Maybe they might be hiding her. The one with his back to us has green hair. Like the vigilante. It might be him, we should be careful." says the smaller one.

"If it's him I'll just kick his ass. I've wanted to go toe to toe with him for a while." says the big one

Nobody but Izuku could hear this conversation. He knew they were in for a fight.

"When I give my signal. You two take Eri and run. We'll meet back here if I can beat em." says Izuku.

"Are you still hurt?" asks dabi.

Izuku considered telling him the truth but ultimately decides not to, "No. Hyper regeneration is back up. I can take em."

"I should stay with you." says Dabi.

"You can't leave Eri with just one person." says Izuku.

Dabi looked like he wanted to argue but said, "Fine, just be careful and try not to rely on regen too much."

"I won't." says Izuku.

The villains started to make their way over to Izuku who got up threw out the trash while keeping his back away from the villains. On his way back to the table. He looked at the big one and said, "Uncle! I didn't expect to see ya here. How've ya been?"

He walks over to the two of them and pretends to trip so he can land on the smaller guy and knock him over. The big guy picks him up and tosses him off to the side. He notices Dabi carrying Eri and running across the street towards a back alley with Toga following closely behind them.

"Come on nephew." the big guy says mockingly, "We know who you are. It was a nice little trick but we saw right through it. Ya ain't getting out of this fight, and when we're done with you we'll be looking for your friends."

'Ah shit.' thinks Izuku again.

* * *

**authors note**

Once again I'm sorry it's a late chapter. The only reason I was able to get it out today is because I'm home, sick. I don't want to change my update to every two weeks. Although I might just have to. About this chapter, Izuku really just can't catch a break. He always seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. But for the most part I don't think he'd change that for the world. I recently read a story that dives into Dabi and his character and I'm thinking about going into Dabi's past and stuff like chapter he's gonna fight Kendo Rappa and Hekiji Tengai and Dabi Eri and Toga are gonna have to wonder whether they should or shouldn't have left Izuku there alone. Also I'm so hyped for tomorrow' episode. I've been loving season four so far. I think the current story arc and the anime going over the same thing is gonna help me write. Has the anime been living up to your expectations or do you think that the manga is way better?

**Lightning blade 49: I plan on having Izuku get even ballsier around Nezu. I was thinking of the U.A. teachers ambushing Izuku and Izuku barely escaping. After that Izuku is gonna start sending some sort of threats or insults to Nezu via carrier bat.**

**Necrogod: Thank you for the wonderful comment. I'll try to keep up the good work. **

**Dear Death father dearest: I'm really glad you like the story. And I know what you mean about seeing a story and never opening it. Then one day you think 'why not' and it turns out to be a really good story. Cuz' it's super nice to finally find but it leaves you with a feeling that you should have clicked a while ago.**

**Atomic Dragon 59: A catholic priest and vampire hunter walks up to Izuku. **

**"Well if it isn't the catholic church, and no little timmy glued to your crotch. Progress." says Izuku.**

**Or in Nezu's office.**

**"What's good ya rat bastard?" asks Izuku.**

**Iida violently sputters out of his mouth and engines at the same time.**

**Also I'm gonna use the quote "Fuck mothering Vampire" at some point in the story.**

**Rice cake plays:I'm sorry to hear that you don't like Eri, because she will be an important character in the story. She's actually one of my favorite characters to see in stories. I love reading Izuku teach Eri to smile again. I think it's gonna be one of the highlights of their relation ship. I really hope I can write Eri in a way you can enjoy.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: I imagine it would be hard to care a lot about what you're doing when you died not thirty minutes earlier. The thing with him whipping out a pistol in front of the symbol of peace might come back to bite him, or All Might will just assume it's a prop of some kind. I am going to frequently reference the rat movie and the rat movie 2 while having Izuku talk with Nezu. I think Izuku losing his arm and strolling back into his house only to casually ask Dabi to cauterize the bloody stump of an arm while Toga is both panicking and super excited and Dabi just says something along the lines of, "What the hell?" has some serious humorous potential. Also the run away technique got sent to the discord. That was actually one of the funniest things I've seen out of an anime. I can see why everyone though I was referencing that. Thank you for explaining what, "Everyone is jesus in purgatory" means. It definitely applies to Overhaul in my story and the cannon story. For the fight against the giant I was thinking Izuku could take a ranged approach and throw things at him. Or have Dabi distract him while he caves in the back of his knee so he can aim for his head. I was looking over the Original Goku vs. Piccolo fight for ideas on how to fight a giant. I'll still look into strawhats fight vs. Ozars / Oz. I like the idea about him getting figured out at the concert but I already have Inko finding out about Izuku being a vigilante planned out. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku and the bird villains are staring each other down. He can already tell this one is going to hurt. He tells himself he can take it.

"So before we got started, I'm Ketsuiki." says Izuku.

"I'm Kendo Rappa." says Rappa.

"Tengai." says Tengai.

"Well, I'd say it's nice to meet both of you but you seem like pieces of shit and I want to kick both of your asses." says Izuku.

" It's kinda funny how that works out, 'cuz I wanna kick your ass too." says Rappa.

"Well ain't that just crazy." says Izuku

"And if ya don't mind, I'm gonna start that right now." says Rappa.

"As a matter of fact, I do." says Izuku.

Before Izuku can say anything else Rappa is right in front of him throwing a flurry of punches. Izuku blocks but they still send him flying. He manages to land on his feet and brings his arms back up. He moves back towards Rappa. He makes sure he keeps his distance. If Rappa catches him head on he's in trouble. He looks to Tengai and finds him just standing in the back watching. His musing gets cut short by Rappa throwing another Barrage of punches that he has to jump back from. He dashes back in as fast as he can Rappa throws a barrage of punches but this time Izuku jumps over him and tries to punch him in the head. He feels his fist connect, but not with Rappa. He looks down and sees a translucent barrier blocking his punch. Now he knows what Tengai is doing. As soon as he lands he dashes for Tengai only to find a barrier surrounding him on all sides. He jumps back once more as Rappa puts himself between Izuku and Tengai.

"You really gonna let shield boy protect ya? Ya can't take a hit can ya, pussy?" asks Izuku

"The hell I can't. Tengai, quit makin' shields. I fuckin got this." says Rappa.

"Are you sure?" asks Tengai.

"Hell yes I'm sure. He's fast as hell dodgin' my shit like that. I wanna go with guy." says Rappa excitedly.

Izuku looks back at the seating area he was eating at, runs towards it and grabs a chair. He proceeds to throw said chair at Rappa as hard as he could. Rappa sends his fists towards the chair and sends it flying back.

"So that's it huh? You don't have super strength. You just punch real hard. If you had super strength you've caught the chair." says Izuku.

"You're smart too? You really are something. Ya know that?" asks Rappa.

"I do know that." says Izuku.

Rappa comes back in swinging at Izuku but instead of dodging Izuku grabs both of Rappa's arms. Rappa can only move his arms forwards, he can't break Izuku's grip. Izuku tries to knee Rappa in the stomach but he gets blocked by Tengai's barriers again. He throws Rappa's arms to the side and knocks him off balance while trying to punch him in the chest. When that doesn't work Rappa swings at him and Izuku catches it. This time Izuku decides the best course of action is to spin and throw him. Once Rappa is out of the way he lunges for Tengai he sends a series of scattered punches looking for a hole in his barrier. He has to jump back due to Rappa getting back up. He isn't getting anywhere, he needs to finish it soon. He's still hurt all over from his fight with overhaul, although he'd never admit he's in pain. If he runs he's almost certain he'll run straight into a barrier. He doesn't want to kill either of them but he knows shooting is his only way out either that or talking his way out.

"You two really make an annoying combo." says Izuku.

"Well that's just not my fault. Tengai won't stop with the shields. It's his damn fault. He won't stop." says Rappa.

"You really don't seem like you belong in the Yakuza. What are you even doin' with this guy?" asks Izuku in an effort to buy some time for Dabi, Toga, and Eri to get away.

"I'm only here so I can go toe to toe with overhaul." says Rappa.

"Ya like fighting?" asks Izuku.

"I love it. There is nothing in this world more chivalrous than fighting. I worked my way through fighting rings. If someone can't fight back there is no point in fighting. It's just a slaughter at that point. One on one Death matches are the only way for someone like me to live or die." says Rappa.

"For someone who talks about chivalry in such high regard, you sure are a bitch." says Izuku.

"How's that?" asks Rappa.

"Fighting two on one, like a bitch. Even with Eri. It's an entire fuckin' Yakuza vs. a five maybe six year old girl who just want to live a happy life. You talked about not fighting people who can't fight back, cuz that's exactly what you're doing. You gotta be a real dumb fuck to preach about chivalry while taking the Yakuza's side in that fight." says Izuku.

"To be honest, What Overhaul does to that girl disgusts me." says Rappa.

"Then do something about it. You've got all this power and you just watch that shit happen. Your disgusting." says Izuku.

Rappa actually looks like he's considering what Izuku tells him. Which Izuku wasn't expecting at all. Rappa opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Rappa don't listen to him. "Says Tengai, "He's saying this because he's scared. He's losing. You are going to beat him."

"I'd rather beat him on my own. Quit with the shields. I really mean it this time. If I see a single barrier, I'm gonna stop fighting." says Rappa.

"Fine, just go beat him." says Tengai.

Rappa and Izuku charge back in. Izuku needs to finish this. He tore his stitches jumping around. Rappa was slowly pushing Izuku back. Izuku took one large step back and felt his foot hit something. It was a barrier. Rappa didn't see it. Izuku was falling. He had less than a second to throw his arms up to block a punch. Without footing he got sent flying. He hit the ground on the other side of the parking lot with a thud. He rose to his feet and stared Rappa down.

" Alright, I'm done." says Rappa.

"What?" asks Izuku.

"You're bleeding." says Rappa.

"Yeah?" says Izuku.

"I didn't hit you hard enough to cut you open. You're fighting hurt aren't you?" asks Rappa.

Izuku doesn't respond. He can keep going, it doesn't hurt.

"I'm done fighting you. I really am sorry by the way." says Rapp.

Izuku smells smoke.

"What for?" asks Izuku.

"We aren't the only group looking for Eri." says Rappa.

"Rappa!" Shouts Tengai.

Izuku turns around to see smoke and blue cinders floating through the air a couple of blocks away.

"Shit." shouts Izuku as he runs towards Dabi's fire.

A barrier pops up to stop him. Izuku whips around and fires of two shots at Tengai, who puts up a barrier to stop the bullets. By this time Izuku had got past the barrier and was on his way towards the fight. One word keeps flashing through Izuku's mind as he runs, that word is fuck. When he turns the corner and looks into the alley he sees Toga on the ground with blood pooling by her head, Dabi shooting fire at a villain who seems to be made of some sort of crystal l and a villain holding a sword, a third villain was coming at Dabi from the side, and Eri was behind Dabi stiff as a board as he fought to keep them back. Izuku dashes toward the villain that is flanking Dabi and slams into him with his shoulder. Dabi looks at Izuku with wide eyes.

"Cover me." says Izuku as he darts towards the villains.

He smashes his fist into the crystal man, slides back to dodge the woman's katana. He recognizes katana girl. He knows he can't use a gun or she'll pull it towards herself. The third villain can bite through just about anything or at least Izuku's pretty sure that's what he can do. So Tabe can bite through anything, Hojo who can coat himself in crystals, and Setsuno who can pull weapons towards herself. Hojo swings at him and he ducks under it and shoves Hojo into Setsuno.

"Stay behind Dabi." says Izuku to Eri.

He didn't check to see if Eri would respond. He slammed his fist into Hojo and sends him staggering back. Izuku jumps into the air and Dabi takes his chance to shoot his fire under Izuku and into the villains. Hojo managed to take the brunt of the attack for his partners but was covered in scorch marks.

"I swear to god, if any of you hurt Eri I'm gonna bite your fucking throats out." shouts Izuku .

Hojo and Izuku rush each other again. Izuku's getting tired. He's been going without a major break for hours. Today and yesterday feel like years for Izuku. So when he finally lands a solid hit directly into Hojo's face, sends him across the alley and knocks him out he feels real damn good about himself. His good feeling gets completely shattered, much like the glass bottle he heard break against Dabi's head. He turns to see Dabi on the ground unconscious and next to him he saw some weird looking fucker with a fuzzy coat and a bird mask. He faintly recognizes the man as sakaki. He notices the beer bottle in his hand he also takes notice of his other hand wrapped around Eri's neck. Izuku takes a step towards Sakaki before feeling disoriented, it was then he remembered Sakaki's quirk,sloshed, it makes his opponent lose their sense of balance as if they were as drunk as he is.

"Trying to make me tipsy won't work. I'm a chronic alcoholic and you can't do a damn thing to me." says Izuku, "On a related note if you hurt her, I'm gonna have to break your ribs and pierce your liver. Good luck drinking then dip shit."

It was at this time Izuku realized that Dabi and Toga were both out. He has two Yakuza members behind him and one in front. The one in front happens to have a hostage whom he is greatly attached to. He really is fucked. Setsuno and Tabe run up at him from behind, Izuku whipped around and clawed at Setsuno's katana and slapped Tabe across the face. He began to dance around Setsuno's sword and Tabe's teeth. He tried to get closer to Sakaki and Eri but he just couldn't. Setsuno's range with the sword was hard to get around. He finally just grabbed Setsuno and bashed his head into her head. Izuku made a mad dash for Sakaki. Right before he got to him he hit a barrier.

'Fucking god damnit' thinks Izuku.

He sees Tengai standing at the end of the alley. He whips around and catches Tabe right before he clamps his teeth down on Izuku's head. It was then he noticed that Hojo was back up and Setsuno was gone. He throws Tabe at Hojo and tries to claw his way through the barrier. His hands are moving a mile a minute. If All Might himself were here he would have been impressed at how fast his hands were moving. The shield began to crack. He was doing it. He was gonna get Eri back home, remove the tracker and give her the life she deserves. As he was working his way through the barrier her heard an engine behind him. He turns to see a large black van with Setsuno driving and Rappa in the passenger seat. The car hit him head on and sent him flying through the shield. They slammed on the brakes and all the villains and Eri piled into the car as Izuku struggled to get up. When he got to his feet he saw the van reversing out of the alley. He got up to chase them. They drove and he ran. He was catching up. They couldn't go fast enough to lose him with the turns they had to take. His legs are on fire. His ribs are killing him. He doesn't feel like he could throw a solid punch but he kept running after them. He finally got close enough to grab the back bumper mid intersection. It was at that point he realized they were running a red light and he was about to get hit by a car. He tried to brace himself but the impact made him lose his grip and sent him flying. He managed to get up again to see the villains pull onto the freeway. He lost them. He lost her, and he would be damned if he wouldn't get her back.

* * *

**Authors Note**

This really is not Izuku's week at all. It will get better for him, maybe. Dabi,Toga,Ruby, and Giran will be there for him. They'll help him get her back. But before they can do that Izuku needs to actually sit down and heal. I really feel bad for doing all this to Izuku and Eri. At the same time I feel very excited for the next couple of chapters. They were both so close only to get robbed right after they succeed. Also I'm really sorry for taking so long to write this. I was moving into a new house and was really busy. When I did have time to write I was just exhausted and sore. For the next chapter Izuku is gonna gather information on the shie hassaikai and put together a crew to save Eri. Although saving fighting the whole Yakuza will probably take a couple of chapters, four chapters at the most.

also here is the discord like I think I forgot to put it in the last chapter, that is my bad.

/SqvXpA9

**Rice cake playz: **Eri being in the story isn't gonna change Izuku too much. He'll be protective but he's still gonna go out nightly and tear himself along with whomever he's fighting. I'm gonna try to balance home life with Vigilantism.

**Dear Death Father Dearest: **I'm super glad that you like the story. Responding to comments like this makes writing a lot more fun than it would be without talking to anybody. Thank you for your continued support.

**Cynder 3601: **I'm super glad you thought that was funny. I think the whole situation was hilarious. Like imagine the most famous man on Earth and your personal hero has been dating your mom behind your back for over a year. What do you do? What do you say? How do you explain that to somebody?

**Lightning blade 49:** If they can get Eri back removing her tracker is going to be one of the first things that they do. Although I feel that Eri would feel uncomfortable with them opening her up to take it out. The whole ordeal would just be painful for everybody involved and leave a bad taste in their mouths. But it would still be for the best to get Eri away from Overhaul and the Shie Hassaikai.

**Otaku 6023: **I'm glad you like the dialogue between Izuku and stain. I really enjoyed writing it. I thought it was funny the way Izuku handled the whole situation. I also really like the fight after their conversation.

**Atomic Dragon 59: **Big oof indeed my brother. It really just keeps getting worse for this guy. Izuku can take it though, he's tough. There were some upsides to the situation at the start of the chapter. There are no upsides to the end of this chapter. It was a terrible loss any way you look at it. Izuku did not really get a good chance to drink any body's blood but if he did things might have turned out better. If the fight took place in the pie shop Izuku would have pied on Rappa and Tengai. Maybe it shouldn't have been in the parking lot. Yeah, it would have been way better if it took place in the middle of the shop. Pies would have been flung along with Izuku's blood. I don't think Izuku could have done as well as he did against Rappa indoors, just because he doesn't have enough room to move and with Tengai's barriers there would be no chance. Also the pie guy is a Ketsuiki fan and would never ban him from his shop. Also I don't think Izuku would kill unless he was really backed into a corner. I think when everybody got to the alley and they had Eri, Izuku might have gone for the kill if he had the chance. If Izuku didn't get hit by the van he probably would have killed Tengai and Sasaki. I don't think Izuku would ever completely drain somebody. Once they lose enough blood they would black out. Once they black out and are unable to fight back Izuku would stop just because he doesn't believe in hurting someone who can't fight back.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku was currently limping back towards Dabi and Toga. It was slow and painful, he struggled to stay on his feet. His vision was blurry and he had a headache. He was almost certain the car crash gave him a concussion. Despite this he continued on his way until he found Dabi and Toga.

"Are you and Eri okay?" asks Dabi frantically.

"..."

"Where's Eri?" asks Dabi.

"We'll get her back but we'll need Giran's help finding her, that and we'll need some help fighting. I already have some people in mind." says Izuku.

"This might be a bad time but you look fantastic with all that blood." says Toga.

"It is a bad time but thanks anyway." says Izuku, "Let's get back home."

The three of them walked back to the pie shop. Izuku took his mask off on the way over. They are about to get into the car when they hear someone call to them.

"Hey." says the voice.

They turn to see the man that owns the shop.

"I just wanted to let you know, your secret is safe with me young man. I'm a fan of yours." says the baker.

"Thank you. It's nice to have something go right for once." says Izuku.

"Anytime ya wanna stop by, it's on the house." says the baker.

"Thank you very much. Well if you'll excuse us there are a couple of things we need to take care of." says Izuku as he gets into the car.

The drive home started quiet. Dabi would occasionally grab the wheel and pull Izuku back into his lane. It wasn't Izuku's fault his vision was still blurry.

"Are you okay? I mean, you can't really see. You smell like blood. Your not gonna die again without warning are you?" asks Dabi.

"I'm fine, the bleeding stopped and I'll shake of the concussion soon enough." says Izuku.

"When we get home I'm gonna call Ruby and ask her to bring you some blood." says Dabi.

"Fine. When she gets here tell her I'm with Giran." says Izuku.

"Are we really gonna go after the Yakuza? I'm all for helping Eri, but I don't think we have enough man power for this." says Dabi.

"We are going after them, we will save Eri, and I am going to get us some more power. I have a couple of people who wouldn't mind helping us and I will ask Giran if he can supply us with more." says Izuku.

"Who do you have in mind?" asks Dabi.

"Speed Demon and Wolf Man." says Izuku.

"I think we'll still be outnumbered." says Dabi.

"I have a couple other people in mind and if it comes down to it. I'll ask Eraser Head and his co-workers for help." says Izuku.

It was at this point the three of them pulled into the driveway.

"I'm gonna call Ruby." says Dabi.

"I'm gonna go speak with Giran." says Izuku.

"I'll go sharpen my knives." says Toga.

"Great idea." says Izuku.

Izuku limped down to Giran's shop.

"Hey Giran, I need a couple of favors." says Izuku.

"As long as there nothing big." he hears Giran call from the other room.

"I hate to say this but they are pretty big." says Izuku.

"Well how big are we talking?" asks giran as he walks into the room, " Good lord what happened to you? Ya look like you been hit by a car."

"Funny you should say that. I got hit by a car and a van." says Izuku.

"You fucking serious?" asks Giran.

"Not in that order." says Izuku.

"So… what exactly do you need from me?" asks Giran.

"Firstly, I need whiskey. Second I need you to gather any information on the Yakuza, Shie Hassaikai. Third, I need to ask you if you can get anybody to help me bring them down." says Izuku.

"I can do all of those things but why do you want to go after the Yakuza?" asks Giran.

"Overhaul has a daughter. I fought overhaul. I saved her. She had a tracker in her. Most of the eight precepts of death came and took her back when I took her to get pie. They hit me with a fucking van and overhaul killed me last night. Also reviving doesn't always heal me completely." says Izuku.

"Okay that's a lot to unpack. I know a guy who would be down to help with something like that. He has two people he would probably bring along." says Giran.

"That puts us at six. I know four more people I can ask to join us." says Izuku.

"Wow, 10 people, it sounds like your putting together a decent crew." says Giran.

"I swear to god imma kill Overhaul." says Izuku.

Izuku feels a buzz in his pocket and sees that Ruby is at the house.

"I'm gonna get started." says Izuku and he turns and goes back home.

When he gets through the door and sees Ruby he opens his mouth to tell Ruby everything that happened but he gets cut off.

"They told me everything. I brought blood. If you need anything else, tell me." says Ruby.

"Well first thanks for the blood." says Izuku before downing an entire blood bag in one gulp, "Are you down for bull rushing an entire Yakuza with me and hopefully eight other people."

"Wow asking for a lot on that one… Just kidding let's kick their asses." says Ruby.

"That's the spirit. Giran is working on details. I've got more recruiting to do." says Izuku as he takes out his phone and dials someone.

"Hello." says the man on the other side of the phone.

"I need some help with a Yakuza, it cuz-" starts Izuku.

"I'm down. Give me a time and place." says the voice.

"That's great. I've got a couple more calls to make." says Izuku.

"See ya Izuku." says the voice.

"See ya Chizome." says Izuku before hanging up.

"Who was that?" asks Toga.

"The Hero Killer Stain is gonna work with us." says Izuku.

Dabi tilts his head to the side and widens his eyes and Toga looks extremely excited.

"I wanna meet Mr. Stainy. I wanna kill Mr. Stainy." shouts Toga.

"Calm down." says Dabi.

"Sometimes I forget you can go batshit crazy." says Izuku.

"I'm sorry. Says Toga.

"Don't be sorry, but please don't kill stain." says Izuku.

"I won't." says Toga.

Izuku pulls her into a hug, "Thanks, babe."

"How did you get the Hero Killer Stain to work with us?" asks Dabi, "Like, does he owe you a favor?"

"Naw, he was a vigilante before he was the Hero Killer. He's always game for punishing those who need it." says Izuku.

"Well in any case, we are making a solid crew." says dabi.

"On that topic, I have a couple more calls to make." says Izuku.

"Good luck with recruiting." says Ruby.

"We'll leave you to it then." says Dabi.

Izuku pulls out his phone and calls Victor and Speed Demon.

"Hey, kid. You usually don't call so soon after we meet up. What's goin' on?" asks Victor.

'Right that was yesterday, that felt like weeks.' thinks Izuku.

"I got into a pretty bad run in with Yakuza after I left last night." says Izuku.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" asks Victor.

"I'm fine now. Regeneration does wonders for me. I was just wondering if you would be down to go up against a yakuza." says Izuku.

"I don't know. It's just you me and Speed Demon vs. an entire Yakuza. Seems a little one sided." says Victor.

"I've got fighters to bring, but the real reason I'm doing this is because the leader of the Yakuza ,Shie Hassaikai, is abusing his daughter. I want to get her out of there. I'd like to put them in jail, but if I could just get her out of their I'd be fine with it. But I can't do that unless I have help." says Izuku.

"After all that there's no way I'd refuse. Count me in." says Victor.

At this point Speed Demon joined the group call.

"Hey. It's only been a day what are you calling for." says Speed demon.

"Hey speedy. Are you down for attacking the Shie Hassaikai Yakuza with me, Victor, and some other people I can bring along?" asks Izuku.

"Okay, wow there is a lot to unpack there. Isn't this the type of thing we should talk about in person?" asks Speed Demon.

"... You're right. I'll see if I can get everyone together. If you two will excuse me. I'll start arranging a meeting right now." says Izuku before hanging up.

After talking and texting Izuku had set up a meeting in one of Giran's ware houses the next day near eight O'clock. Izuku, Toga, Ruby, and Dabi were there before anybody else. Izuku was dressed in his suit. They all had similar masks on, though Toga's had fangs drawn said he would be there soon with some people to help out. They didn't have to wait too much longer before Stain walked into the ware house. Although instead of wearing his normal outfit he was dressed like he used to as Stendahl.

"Wow, you took the time to take Stendahl's old outfit out of the closet." says Izuku.

"I thought it was fitting considering what we're gonna do." says Stain.

"Is this speed Demon?" asks Dabi, taking note of the Katana on the newcomers back.

"No, you probably know me as Stain." says Stain.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a fan of your ideology." says Dabi.

"I'm glad to hear the message has spread." says Stain.

"Hi Mr. Stain." shouts Toga as she runs towards him, knife in hand.

Izuku dashes forwards and hugs Toga.

"This is my girlfriend Toga. She's crazy and likes seeing people she likes covered in blood. She's a big fan of yours." says Izuku.

"Is that why she was running at me with a knife?" asks Stain.

"Yeah, but if I hug her long enough she calms down." says Izuku.

"Why doesn't she come after you like that?" asks Stain.

"It's cause' I come home covered in blood pretty often." says Izuku.

"I see." says Stain.

"Toga are you calm now?" asks Izuku.

Toga looks up at him and nods cutely.

"Good, I'm proud of you." says Izuku.

"Hey are we at the right place." calls Victor as he and Speed Demon walk into the ware house.

"Yeah, you're at the right place." says Izuku.

"It's a nice looking crew ya got here." says Victor.

"They're all pretty tough." says Izuku.

"So how is this gonna go down?" asks Speed Demon.

"Great question. My broker is gonna bring over a couple more fighters. While he's doing that, I've got information about members of the Yakuza and we are gonna plan out who takes who. The main goal is to save Overhaul's daughter Eri. Speed Demon, I want you on that. You can be in and out in a second. Victor I want you to fight Katsukame, he's a giant. I need you to use that bear form you mentioned. He'll be hard to move but I think you have the strength to do it. Dabi I need you to fight the random weak members. Your attacks are widespread enough to do it easily. Toga I need you to distract Sakaki, he makes his opponents drunk, I just need you to distract him. Ruby I need you to fight Tengai, he makes barriers put pressure on those barriers until they break. Stain I need you to fight Nemoto, he can make you answer any question with your true feelings, because you truly believe in the role of Stendahl and Stain, he can't get your real name. He's a good shot, keep on your toes. I can take Rappa. Whoever G brings can take the rest, at least that's what he said. As long as none of the leaders are there we can take Eri. G is working on information and a good time and place to attack them." says Izuku

At this point the Warehouse door opened again. Giran walks in with three people behind him, an older man, a young man in an All Might hoodie, and young woman dressed like a succubus.

"I brought some help along." says Giran, "This old man is knuckle duster, he's quirkless but he's also one hell of a brawler. He'll do good for you."

"Nice to meet you... hello Stendahl." says Knuckle duster.

Stain just nods in response. Izuku looks back and forth between the two but chooses to keep his mouth shut and not upset anybody.

Giran points to the young man in the All Might hoodie, "This young man is the hauler."

"It's the crawler." says the crawler.

"My bad, this is the cruller" says Giran.

"Crawler!" says the crawler putting emphasis on 'craw'

"My bad Crawler. His quirk lets him slide on the ground and lets him push little shock wave things out of his hands." says Giran.

"It's nice to finally meet some other vigilantes. Also hi Stendahl, I hope you've been well since we last spoke." says the Crawler sincerely.

"I have been and thank you." says Stain.

"And last but certainly not least, this is pop step. She can jump really high and usually doesn't fight as much as the other two but she can kick pretty hard." says Giran.

"Okay, Knuckle duster, you take Hojo he can make his skin like diamond. Stay on your toes and you should be fine. Haul- I mean Crawler I want you to fight Setsuno. She has a katana and can pull weapons towards herself. Keep your distance and use your shock waves. Remember to keep moving. Pop step, I want you to fight Tabe, he can bite through just about anything. Keep to the air and try to kick his lower body, or just away from his mouth. Does that sound good, are there any objections?" says Izuku.

The general decision among the vigilantes was that it sounded fine but none of them knew exactly what was going on, so Izuku explained the situation which managed to enrage everyone there. Things really were coming together nicely for the raid, he just needed one thing.

"G how are we on info for the raid?" asks Izuku.

"I've got a time and place. Away from base and without any of the leaders but everyone else will be there." says Giran.

"That's fantastic." says Izuku.

"yeah but the bad news is if you fail this time you probably won't ever have a chance to get her out again." says Giran.

"Well shit." says Izuku.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**It's all coming together. This is probably gonna be one of the coolest things I write in the story. I finally got the vigilantes from the mini series into the story. I only recently read the mini series but I love it. Knuckle duster is my favorite. There should be one more chapter of preparation for the raid and the chapter after that should be the raid itself. The raid might take a couple of chapters to finish. Just like everything else in Izuku's life it will not go exactly according to plan. Izuku will be in a constant state of rage during the entire raid. If yall have any suggestions for things I could do during the raid I'd love to hear them. Also I have an idea that I'd like some input on. I'd like to have a chapter after Izuku dies where he just shows up in heaven until he is revived. He could meet a priest have a chapter with him. I could also do a chapter where he goes to hell for his vampiric crimes and meets some demons and sinners. I got the idea for these chapters from the youtube series Hazbin Hotel. Also I'm super excited that we are hitting thirty chapters and this will put is over ninety thousand words. Also I wrote over two thousand words today to get this out. I feel incredible pride and incredible back pain from leaning over my laptop.**

**Discord Link**

** /SqvXpA9**

**Lightning blade 49: Rappa will take some of the things that Izuku said to heart, but he will stick with the Yakuza for a chance to beat overhaul in a fight.**

**Master blade 47: Your wish is my command. Although I'm not sure if I should use "tis' but a sratch" or "I've had worse" or "Just a flesh wound" or I'll bite your legs off" come to think of it I might use all of them. Also the black knight is such a funny concept. There is just this dude who is to angry to die. Like he's not immortal he just won't die.**

**Bunker Bird 25: I'm glad you think my story is beautiful, I think the same. I'll try to keep it going.**

**Dear Death Father dearest: I'm glad you are loving it. I'll try to write more. It actually looks like this chapter will get made within a week of the last chapters release. Which hasn't been happening as often as it used to.**

**Atomic Dragon 59: I am going to have Izuku rant to eraser after the raid. Izuku kicks down Eraser head's door, "Aizawa, Holy FuCK" Izuku is gonna come down on the Yakuza twice as hard as they came down on him. Also Izuku is gonna scare the shit out of his fellow vigilantes with his Holy rage. Also thank you for sending ideas to Discord. It really helps.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"So when is our opportune moment?" asks Izuku.

"Well let me explain the whole situation. The Yakuza has a labyrinth of underground tunnels. If we go into those tunnels we have no chance. Which is why we need to pull this off. The new base with the tunnel system just got finished. They are gonna be moving there one week from now. Overhaul and the other leaders are gonna be out at some meeting. We can catch them off guard. I know you'd like to keep the fight away from people and we can. The convoy will be traveling by the mountains just outside of any cities to throw off some hero's pursuit." says Giran.

"That's perfect. That's actually perfect. How did you even get that much information?" asks Izuku.

"A guy named Rappa gave it to my scout along with a note for you." says Giran.

Izuku cracks a smile under his mask, "Did he really?"

Giran hands Izuku the note.

'Hey kid. I've been thinking about our fight and I'm realizing you didn't trip over nothing. I'd like a proper fight with you. And I want the girl out of here. Don't disappoint me." says Rappa.

"That's fan fucking tastic." says Izuku.

"Did you say one week from now?" asks Speed Demon.

"Yeah why." says Izuku as he turns to face Speed Demon who has a guilty look on his face, "Oh my god."

"I'm sorry." says Speed Demon.

"Fuck." says Izuku.

"I have to go." says Speed Demon.

"Damnit." shouts Izuku as he punches the wall leaving a large dent.

"It's a funeral. I have to go." says Speed Demon.

"Look, I get it. I understand, but fuck man. Cuz out of fucking nowhere everything was going perfect. Then it's just fucked. It's just fucked." rants Izuku.

"I'm sorry." says Speed Demon.

"No,no,no. It's fine, it's fine. We can still do this. I just need to change the plan a little bit. Giran see if you can scrounge anybody up." says Izuku, "If anybody can finish early with their fights, pick the villain whom you best counter and take them out. We need to change plans. This can't be a hit and run anymore. None of us move fast enough for this. We need to beat them while protecting Eri. I think we can do it, but just in case Giran I really need some help on this one."

"I'll see what I can do. I've got an idea on someone I can ask but I don't think I like it. So I need to be sure, I can ask anyone as long as the will help?" says Giran.

"With the exception that they can't be a hero. Then yes." says Izuku.

"That doesn't change who I'm asking." says Giran.

"Good, ask as soon as you can." says Izuku.

Everyone decided to meet up at the warehouse again the day before the raid. They head to wait a week. It felt like the longest week of their lives. They could only imagine how long it felt for Eri. Three days into the seven day wait Giran showed up at Izuku's house.

"What's good Giran?" asks Izuku.

"I talked to the man we were talking about." says Giran.

"How did that go?" asks Izuku.

"It could have gone better." says Giran.

"How so?" asks Izuku.

"He wants to meet you in person." says Giran, "I'd strongly recommend you choose not to speak with him but if you really want all the help you can get, I'll take you to him." says Giran.

"Why does this guy have you so scared?" asks Izuku.

"I'm not scared. I'm just cautious. This guy likes playing people, like their some sort of game." says Giran.

"Sounds like your type of guy. Let's go meet him." says Izuku.

"Really?" asks Giran.

"Yeah, well is he strong? Can he help in a fight?" asks Izuku.

"He's too strong." says Giran.

"He sounds perfect let's go meet him." says Izuku.

"Well… if you're sure." says Giran.

The two got into Izuku's car and started driving. Giran directed them towards the Kamino Ward area. More specifically, they went to a little bar. Izuku made sure he pulled up his was nice, looked rustic and lively despite only two people being there. One was a really weird looking dude in a booth. He was covered in disembodied hands and playing a D.S. The other guy seemed to be made of purple smoke, he was dressed like a butler and worked behind the bar polishing glasses.

"Afternoon, Kurogiri." says Giran.

"Afternoon, Giran" responds Kurogiri politely

"I'd like to speak with your boss." says Giran.

"Of course." says Kurogiri, a portal opens next to Giran.

Giran walks in and Izuku follows.

"Let me speak with him for a moment." says Giran.

"Sure." says Izuku as he takes a seat at the bar, while Giran walks into the closing portal.

Izuku extends his hand towards Kurogiri, "Nice to meet ya. I'm Ketsuiki."

"The pleasure's all mine." says Kurogiri as he shakes Midoriya's hand, his smoke feels cold.

"Well ain't you polite?" asks Izuku rhetorically.

"On the topic of politeness can I get you a drink?" asks Kurogiri.

"I'll have a Jack Daniels. Thank you very much." says Izuku.

"You're quite welcome." responds Kurogiri as he pours Izuku a drink.

Izuku lifts his mask slightly and downs the decides to try sparking up a conversation with the other guy. Izuku grabs the bottle and another glass.

"You mind if I try talking with handsy over there?" asks Izuku.

"Not at all, but try not to anger him." says Kurogiri.

"I'll try." says Izuku before making his way over to handsy.

"What's your name?" asks Izuku as he sits down.

"Shigaraki, what's yours?" asks Shigaraki after glancing up from his game.

"Ketsuiki, Is that an original 2011 3ds?" asks Izuku.

This time Shigaraki looks at him instead of just glancing, "Yeah, it's the original."

"That's cool. Is that Pokemon sun?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah. I think it got more hate than it deserved." says Shigaraki.

"I think the decision to move from gyms to the island challenge was interesting. I had fun with it. I only need like eight hours of sleep a week because of my powers so I've been catching up on lots of old movies and games." says Izuku.

"I wish I didn't need to sleep." says Shigaraki.

"It's nice but I do tend to get a little bored at times." says Izuku.

"That makes sense." says Shigaraki, "You know most people I talk to, I hate but you seem alright."

"Well that's actually pretty nice." says Izuku.

"Excuse me." calls Kurogiri's voice.

"What's up?" asks Izuku.

"I got a text. Our master wants to speak with you." says Kurogiri.

"Well, who am I to deny the masters wishes?" asks Izuku.

Kurogiri opens another portal and Izuku strolls in. He notices several things. Giran isn't here. He's in some sort of warehouse. It smells like death. It's dark. The only person around him is some Darth vader looking fella at the other end of the room. Izuku wonders if he based his mask off of Darth vader. He strolls over to him while humming the imperial march and when he hears him chuckle he knows this guy knew what he was doing when he designed that mask. He takes his seat across from the man. He takes notice of the wires running into the man's body.

Izuku extends his hand in greeting, "Pleasure to meet you."

The man takes Izuku's hand and instantly Izuku is filled with a sense of dread, doom, despair yet he doesn't show a single emotion, "The pleasure's all mine. I've heard you want to fight the Shie Hassaikai."

"I'm interested in bringing them to justice. While I believe the force I've gathered might be enough, I can never be too careful. If you could help me even if only a little, I'd be grateful." says Izuku.

"I don't want to talk about your plans for the Yakuza." says the man.

"With all due respect, it's what I came here for." says Izuku.

"We'll get there, But first introductions. My name is All For One or Sensei. Whichever you prefer." says All for One.

"I'm Ketsuiki, now if you would be so kind as to tell me how you can help me with the Shie Hassaikai." says Izuku.

"We'll get there," says All For One, "For the time being, I'd like to know why you became a vigilante. I won't help you unless you answer me, and I'll know if you're lying."

"... I don't like heroes. They can commit crimes without punishment because of their place in the government, it disgusts me. I've seen heroes at the side of a fight, all they did was watch, I've seen them flat out run away from a fight. Granted there are ones that put their life on the lines for no reason other than justice and the greater good, they don't come often." says Izuku.

"You don't think heroes do their jobs properly? But why should you be the one to do it for them?" asks All For One.

"... I don't really know, but it feels right… no that's dumb. I can't sit here and lecture people about heroes and not do anything about it. If I see a problem and I want it fixed, I'd be a moron to just watch the problem grow. There is something wrong and I not only want it fixed but I have the power to fix it. So I'm going to." says Izuku.

"My lord. What conviction." Says All For One as he starts laughing, it's cold and sinister in sound, " Are you sure it has nothing to do with you being a vampire? You need to get the blood somehow right? Or is it a mixture of both… of course it is, that level of conviction can't be faked. Drinking blood is just a perk, a cherry on top. Even if you have no way out."

"I'm sure I could get out if I tried." says Izuku.

"If I gave you a way out of vigilantism that still let you reform the hero system would you join?" asks All For One.

"I don't have the patience to be a politician." says Izuku.

All For one chuckles, "Join my league of villains. We can change the world together."

"Not interested." says Izuku.

"... Let me show you something." says All For One before taking his mask off.

"So, I'm guessing a hero did that to you." says Izuku.

"All Might. He did this to me. What kind of Hero does this to someone? If I wasn't as strong as I was, I would have died." says All For One.

"How long ago?" asks Izuku.

"Roughly five years." says All For One.

"You put a whole in his stomach. Please don't try to mislead me with false or left out information. If you did that to him it was justified and you know it." says Izuku.

"Let me tell you a story." says All For One.

"Go ahead." says Izuku.

All For One explains to Izuku his history and where All Might's quirk came from.

"Why did you tell me any of that?" asks Izuku.

"I have several reasons. I think you're interesting. I think it might help me get you to join. Most importantly I want to see how you react. I want to know how you feel or what questions come to your mind. Most people don't excite me the way you do. I think it's because your a vampire, but you don't seem like a bad person. Most vampires I've met are terrible people. That's enough about my experiences, do you have anything to say or ask?" says All For One

"So he was quirkless?" asks Izuku.

"He was." says All For One.

"Interesting." says Izuku.

"So will you join?" asks All For One.

"I'm still not interested." says Izuku.

"Then I'm not helping you." says All For One.

"You fucking serious? You invite me to this shit stain warehouse, preach to me about how you were a dick to your brother. I didn't come here for a sales pitch, I came here expecting a little got damn help." says Izuku angrily.

"I like you. I could tell you weren't a calm negotiator but you really held up until the end. You remind me of myself when I was younger. I still won't lend you men, but if you want to go anywhere I'll let you use my warp gate. He can take almost anywhere on Earth. Go around the world fighting villains how does that sound?" says All For One.

"Okay, I'm still mad that you aren't helping with the raid, but that warp gate sounds nice. Thank you for that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready to put the Shie Hassaikai into the ground." says Izuku slightly miffed.

"That's the spirit." says All For One, smiling once again something about this guy puts Izuku on edge but he doesn't show it.

Not long after Izuku's meeting with All For One, it was the day of the raid. Everybody knew what they had to do. Izuku chopped down some trees and blocked the road with the logs. Everybody was hiding behind trees along the road through the mountains. Despite not being in the city, Izuku was still worried about how close they were. If things went wrong here they would be fighting in peoples homes. Izuku could see car lights filtering through the trees in the distance, they would be here soon. Izuku stood on top of the logs he set up to block the road. Dabi and Ruby were far back. They would close off the escape route with a wall of fire and Izuku would stop them from going forward. As he saw the vans carrying all the Yakuza members he starts to wish he brought Eraser Head along.

'Here we go' thinks Izuku.

* * *

**Authors Note**

So Izuku finally met All For One and after the Yakuza arc he's gonna do some traveling. Either that or I'm gonna set up for a Christmas chapter. Then have Izuku go around the world for the new year. I'm actually really excited to have Izuku go fighting around the world. He's gonna get a lot of attention. Also Izuku will release a Christmas Album where he does covers of some Christmas Classics. Yeah, now that I think about it I'm definitely gonna do a Christmas chapter. Also I'm still thinking about chapters that take place in heaven or hell but I'd like some kind of feedback. Let me know how you feel about the idea. Also I got the inspiration for the heaven or hell chapters from a Youtube series called Hazbin Hotel. It's fun and I like it. Anyways the next chapter is gonna be the fight against the shie Hassaikai. It might take two or three chapters to get through. I might make the chapters a little longer than usual, so I'm sorry if it takes a while for me to get them out to you.

**Rice Cake Playz: I'm honestly not sure If I'm gonna continue the Deku Verse. I really love this story sometimes it's hard consistently make chapters for this. So I'm not sure but I might make time during either thanksgiving or Christmas Break.**

**TodoDeku 26: I'm glad you liked seeing that side of Rappa. I love Rappa and I don't want him to be completely remorseless like he seems to be in the manga.**

**James Birdsong: I'm glad you like the tale. I have a lot of plans for this, some of which I'm not sure about but I do have a lot in store for ya.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: Izuku is a literal force of nature. Like Imagine tearing someone's stomach open. Punching them with the force of a freight train. hitting him with two separate cars, and a week later you find him standing in the middle of the road. Blocking your convey of armed and dangerous criminals. It's fine that you haven't been leaving comments. People get busy, I understand. I hadn't originally planed on Victor bringing his mini gun but victor is now off on the side of the road posted up and ready to gun down anything in front of him. I'd actually like to see Toga bite some dude jump back and yell, "it tastes like beer." if anybody is gonna talk to Nemoto about his guns it's gonna be victor or Izuku, cuz they like guns.**

**Atomic Dragon 59: To be honest, it's a good question. who's gonna win. On one hand it would be a real dick move to let the Yakuza win on the other hand damn would that be heart breaking. I might just do it. I might not. But I might. Win or lose Night eye will be pissed. He's gonna rant to Mirio and Mirio is just gonna sit there trying and failing to not look like tintin. Also I'm gonna continue to praise you because you are great. You're a real help to the story. Thank you.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The convoy pulled to a stop. Izuku saw Dabi peeking out at him, he shook his head. It wasn't time yet. He noticed Victor shift to get a better angle with his minigun. Izuku was extremely surprised when he first saw Victor carrying it.

"Give me the girl." calls Izuku.

No response.

"Did ya'll dumb sons of bitches go deaf, I said give me the girl." shouts Izuku.

"FUCK OFF." comes a voice from the car up front.

"Are we gonna have a problem?" asks Izuku.

"It's all of us and one of you. We damn well will, have a problem." shouts the voice.

"Stop your engines before I rip it out of your car and beat you shitless with it." says Izuku.

The car burst forwards, Izuku hops to the side, lands on his feet, jumps into the air, and kicks the side of the car with both legs. This move sends it off the road and down the hill a ways. This move also seems to initiate the fight because almost everyone is out of their vans. He sees the eight precepts behind all of the canon fodder.

"You sure you want to do this? You guys are already down a van." asks Izuku.

Izuku begins to hear a voice in his head.

'It's me ruby, do we start yet?' asks Ruby.

'Not just yet. I'm still negotiating. Ask Dabi to try to start blocking the road behind them. Make sure he does it quietly.' thinks Izuku.

'Alright, and be careful.' says Ruby.

"Get out of the road." shouts Nemoto, " You know you can't beat us, don't you?"

"Of course I can't." says Izuku, who just remembered that Nemoto can make him tell the truth.

Izuku smelled smoke and looked over their shoulders to see Dabi had managed to set up a fire wall while he kept them distracted. He was almost certain Nemoto's next question would give away his plans. He made sure he was ready to attack with the next question.

"Then why bother attacking us if you don't think you can win?" asks Nemoto.

Izuku lunges forwards, "Because I know for damn sure my crew is gonna beat y'all shitless."

Everyone hiding in the trees seemed to realize this was the time to come out and fight. Katsukame turned into a giant, Victor opened fire on Katsukame but it wasn't all that effective. Knuckle duster and Hojo started exchanging blows. Dabi started blasting all of the no name villains. Stain and Nemoto started dancing around trying to avoid getting hit, nothing Nemoto said could get past stain. Pop step started jumping around Setsuno and landing kick where she could. The crawler began gliding around Tabe and shooting him with his mini shock waves. Toga and Sakaki began drunkenly stumbling around and trying to cut each other with a bottle or a knife. Izuku began boxing with Rappa. Everytime a shield popped up Ruby put pressure on it from all sides until it shattered. All in all ,things weren't going horrible. A little slow. It seemed to be a stalemate. Until Dabi finally finished taking down all of the small time villains and took a shot at Hojo. As soon as Hojo turned away Knuckle duster drove a series of hits into his torso until he finished off with an uppercut that took Hojo into the air and sent him down on his back with a thud. They finally had a lead. With Dabi and knuckle duster freed they could continue to make their way through Overhaul's men. Or at least it looked that way, Victor's gun stopped firing. He ran out of ammo. He strapped the gun onto his back and charged Katsukame, trying to cut at him or knock him over. He wasn't all that successful seeing as Katsukame slapped him into Izuku's side and sent them both into the dirt.

"Fuck, okay, Toga find eri. I'll take Sakaki and Rappa." shouts Izuku as he leads Rappa towards Sakaki to fight both of them.

Izuku begins to stumble around with Rappa and Sakaki. He was mostly fine but it was still hard to get close to Rappa because of how fast his fists were moving combined with the slight blur in his vision made it hard to tell where his fists were. He couldn't get to Sakaki because Rappa was great at positioning himself to block off any path Izuku had. Izuku's thoughts about getting to Sakaki were roadblocked when he heard a loud thud. He looked to his right to see Katsukame standing over Victor who had just hit the ground like a bullet. Katsukame was about to stomp on victor so Izuku dashed over and carried Victor out of the way.

"You have that bear form right?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, are you sure I should use it now, cuz I can't use it again?" asks Victor.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm gonna hit the back of his knee I need you to topple him okay?" asks Izuku.

"Sounds good, let's go." says Victor.

"Great." says Izuku before dashing towards Katsukame.

Izuku managed to slip under his hand and run between his legs. Before Katsukame could turn around Victor distracted him by throwing a tree directly into his chest. Katsukame took a step towards Victor, Izuku sprang at him and crumpled the back of his left knee. Victor took this chance to leap off of a tree and hit him in the chin. This action toppled him and everyone underneath scrambled to get out of the way. Once Izuku and Victor were back up the ran at Katsukame sat on his head and slammed into it repeatedly until they heard him groan, and saw him start shrinking.

"There you go. That's how you do it." shouts Izuku excitedly.

"Great lookin kid. Keep it up." says Victor before rushing Rappa, now back in his wolf form.

Izuku was about to jump back in and fight the nearest villain, the plan had kind of been thrown off most people weren't fighting the person they were originally chosen to fight but they were winning so Izuku didn't mind. However, one thing that did concern Izuku was the fact that they had gone far off the road and ended up getting far too close to the city for his liking. He also noticed Dabi's original road block fire had spread into a sizable forest fire. And the last thing he desperately needed to fix was that Eri and Toga were still here. Oh and one more thing was bothering him. Rappa seems to have launched a car at him. Izuku swings both arms at it and sends it back towards Rappa. Rappa punches it straight up and runs towards Izuku. Rappa stops short and begins to circle him.

"Hey kid." says Rappa.

"Hey, big fella." says Izuku as he starts to circle rappa while avoiding low hanging branches.

"You've been busy since we last spoke haven't you?" asks Rappa.

Izuku didn't think it was Rappa's goal to distract him from the battle because Rappa doesn't seem like the type of guy to do that, but he looks around just in case. Everybody seemed to be holding their own. Winning actually. It makes sense they've freed up some of the crew to double team some opponents.

"Yeah, I've been trying to get a big crew together. Some people couldn't make it but I think we are doing just fine." says Izuku.

"Did ya get my message?" asks Rappa.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for that." replies Izuku.

"Don't thank me. I only told you about this for a rematch. And by the way, remember how I said not to disappoint me?" asks Rappa.

"Yeah, I read the message. It wasn't very long." says Izuku.

"I just wanted to let you know, you haven't disappointed me yet." says Rappa.

"I'll try not to… nah, I just won't. I've got my regeneration back between our last fight and now. So if you don't mind, I'd like to go at it. No tricks, no hopping around, just trading blows. Seeing what lasts longer your rapid fire fists or my regeneration." says Izuku.

Rappa's lips pull up into an excited grin.

"I knew I liked ya. But you really are something else, ya know that?" asks Rappa.

"Course I do." says Izuku.

"That's what I like to hear." says Rappa as he clears the gap between Izuku and himself.

One of the perks of Izuku's regeneration is that it absorbs kinetic energy to an extent. A hit from Rappa would send a normal man flying. For Izuku it hurts like hell but he can stay in close and swing back. So he did. He and Rappa began pummeling each other. Rappa naturally hit much faster and harder. With rappa's fists flying the way they were Izuku could hardly land a hit. Even then Izuku was keeping up with Rappa. Izuku healed every hit he took in no time at all. He'd never pushed his regeneration this far or this fast. It was killing him. Despite that it was exhilarating in a way he can't quite explain. He felt like his regeneration was about to fail him. He now realizes that he'd been quite steadily moved back. Now they were really close to the city. With a groan of exertion Izuku landed a powerful jab into Rappa's midsection and sent him sprawling onto the ground. Rappa lay there panting. He looks up at Izuku' smiling far wider than before. He laughs.

"Holy, shit kid. Holy shit. Ha ha holy shit. That was one hell of a brawl. It's the kind of brawl I'd like to finish me off." says Rappa.

"Nah, you don't deserve to die. Not like the other villains here. You're close and I might have a personal bias towards you but you seem better than them." says Izuku.

"I ain't better than them." says Rappa.

"Whatever the case I'm not gonna kill ya." says Izuku.

Rappa lowers his head and releases the tension in his muscles, "Fine. I'll be here."

Izuku runs back towards the rest of the fighters to find the eight precepts on their last legs. Tabe and Setsuno are on the ground. Sakaki doesn't look hurt but he happens to have passed out. Katsukame was back into the woods some distance away, and he just took care of Rappa. All that was left is Hojo, Tengai and Nemoto. They are actually doing this. Toga has Eri in her arms. Eri is crying and Toga is comforting her.

"It's all right Eri. I'm here. We're getting you home." says Izuku.

Izuku takes another closer look at had a lot more bandages than last time, and new wounds. They hurt her. They took his girl, and they hurt her. Izuku turned is head to the three remaining precepts.

"I just have a couple things to take care of. Don't worry. I won't be long." says Izuku.

As he charged towards them he considered killing them. Actually doing it. He's never killed someone before and even though he feels these people deserve to get their throats slashed open, he doesn't want blood on his hands and chooses not to kill them. That doesn't mean he can't hurt em, because he plans on hurting them as badly as he can without scarring anybody watching. He goes for Hojo who seems to be using himself as bait for Izuku. Izuku ducks under a shot from Nemoto's pistol. Ruby breaks through Tengai's shield. Izuku wraps both arms around Hojo's waist and tackles him. Ruby and Dabi work on keeping Nemoto's shields busy. Knuckle Duster and Stain rush Nemoto and the rest stay back with Eri. Once Hojo is on the ground. He gets up, pins Hojo's arms under his knees and starts punching and scratching him. Eventually Hojo throws him off and they roll across the ground. Izuku feels the ground under him turn from dirt into Concrete. He looks around to see they actually did get into town. Granted it was pretty far out, but still in town. He heard the sound of A vehicle coming his way. He looked up to see a black van. Out of the van steps Overhaul, Chronostasis, and Mimic. Things just went to shit again.

* * *

**Authors Note.**

**Things were really looking up for Izuku. There were only three of them left and then the plan went astray yet again. Can Izuku beat Overhaul? We've got a rematch on our hands and both fighters are absolutely pissed. For real though I'm pretty excited for the rest of the Arc. Although it was a little difficult for me to write. I have a much harder time writing out actions than I do writing conversations . It's why my story is so conversation heavy. So anyways the next chapter is going to have the Shie Hassaikia make a comeback, but the vigilantes aren't gonna make it easy for em.**

**Here is the discord link**

** /SqvXpA9**

**Dear Father Death Dearest: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'm also glad you've been taking the time to comment on my story. Thank you for that. I'll try to keep chapters coming without a long wait. **

**Amadeus Amadeus: Blitzkrieg is actually a super good name for speed Demon. I think it's pretty creative. I also like the way you describe Speed Demon's fighting style.**

** I totally agree that they held your hand too much. I really didn't like how it told you which moves were super effective or not very effective. It felt too easy. even though I know type advantages it still made it too easy because I didn't have to think about what move I used. I think shigaraki is bothered by lusamine's abusive behavior. Although I think he'd be more interested and bothered by Guzma's abusive parents. It isn't shown as well as Lusamine's abuse but if you look for it you can find it. I also think Shigiraki can relate to Guzma's rash and generally destructive nature. After all he is destruction in human form. **

**Izuku rarely shows self control. He's tired of others controlling him and he enjoys acting arrogant or rude to people who are normally respected. The only reason he didn't act out at All for One is because he needed something from him. Izuku isn't exactly manipulative but he's learned a thing or two from working with Giran. More of his manipulative side will show up later.**

** Later in the story I'd like Izuku to be in a morally grey area rather than just being a good person. It's not just because I like morally grey characters, which I do, I think most people would end up morally grey if given powers or put in tough situations. Like yeah, I'd be selfish and greedy if I had superpowers but I wouldn't just completely fuck someone over. Unless they really deserved it.**

** You bring up a good point about me not knowing too much about Hazbin Hotel because of the current lack of Content. For the chapters in heaven, I was thinking I would make that up on my own. Without help or guidance from anything else. I'd have him meet some former heroes and maybe even a villain who really tried to be a good person but was put in bad circumstance. For the chapters in hell I would have to stretch things out a lot. I might have Izuku fight in a turf war, because why not. He's already in hell, sinning a little bit more isn't gonna change anything. I could take a little bit of inspiration from Vivziepop's other series Helluva boss. **

**I really don't know about another chapter for the Deku verse. I enjoy writing it and all but I feel like I have my hands full with writing this. As much as I enjoy writing Deku verse, I feel a special connection with this story. I think in part it's bacause I know what's coming down the line. I think it'll surprise most of the readers. I've already dropped a hint or two. Neither of them are obvious now, but looking back on it will make it feel obvious. I'm glad that you tried to describe the original story in a nice way, but I'm gonna be honest with you and just say it's bad. And that's okay because I got better, but it was bad. I'm glad you enjoyed deku verse more than other multiverse viewing stories out there. **

**Miro just dissociates whenever Night Eye rants. He just nods along and keeps eye contact. Whenever he can't tune Night Eye out he does his permeation thing. **

**Atmoic Dragon 59: Izuku makes good plans he just happens to have a wrench thrown into all of them. I might make Izuku reference some things with the knowledge Ruby has bestowed upon him. ****The reason Izuku didn't react to All For One wasn't because he was jaded, he just wanted All For One to help him. He's not above putting on a fake smile and acting nicer than usual to get what he wan****ts. I'm actually really looking forward to writing Izuku's next conversation with All Might. I think Izuku will be internally slightly understanding but still fairly disgruntled with the information presented to him.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

As soon as Izuku saw the leaders of the shie Hassaikai step out of the car he froze completely. He just stared at them like a slack jawed idiot. Hojo took this opportunity to throw Izuku away. Izuku immediately sprung to his feet.

'How the hell did they get here this fast? He was supposed to be busy today. We need to get the hell out of here.' thinks Izuku as he takes a step back, "No, if we turn and run he'll skewer us from behind. We have to fight him. We can leave the precepts to some of the weaker members of the team and Dabi for range. Victor, Stain, Knuckle duster and I can take the leaders.'

Izuku rushes towards Overhaul. He fails to notice Mimic enter the van next to Overhaul. Right before he reaches Overhaul Mimic drives the van straight into him. He put his hands up on the hood of the car, dug his feet into the ground. The van pushed him back a couple yards but he managed to stop it. He noticed some weird looking lines growing on the hood of the car. He quickly bent over backwards as a metal spike shot out of the car. He leapt out of the way and saw Chisaki had his hand on the back of the van. Izuku scrambled to his feet in time to side step out of Overhaul's reach.

"Wolf man, Stendahl, Help with the new guys." Shouts Izuku.

The two quickly ran over to help him. Victor started fighting against Mimic and his van, while Stain started fighting Chrono-Stasis. Izuku and Overhaul began to circle each other, Izuku would pull out a gun but he was certain if he did Overhaul would begin to fight with ranged attacks and Izuku can't keep up with him that way. However in close range Izuku could dodge his hands all day so he decided to stay close. To give himself a little extra range he pulled his hunting knife out of the holster on his belt. He held the knife out in front of him in his right hand, he kept circling but he began to slowly move forward as did Overhaul. Overhaul made a swing at Izuku that Izuku dodged and Izuku swung with his knife and Overhaul ducked under it. Despite popular belief Izuku isn't actually that skillful when it comes to fighting. He's more of a brawler than anything else. Never has been good at targeting hits or anything like that. The only thing he was really good at was dodging. Like unnaturally good. Growing up quirkless does that to you. He's got lots of experience. Normally he just takes shots as they come because he can heal and it's just faster to fight that way. He'd fight like that here if he could but too many people were counting on him. Eri needed to get out of here and none of the vigilantes were fast enough to fight Overhaul if he got past Izuku. So he'd have to play carefully. And so he did. He and Overhaul circled and swung but had trouble getting hits in. Izuku heard some rumbling in the distance. He jumped away from Overhaul. Not far enough for Overhaul to fight ranged but not close enough to get caught by his hands. He looked towards the rumbling noise and saw Katsukame not as big as before but still fairly was almost 50 feet tall earlier now he looked around 20 feet. Still big but not unbeatable. Earlier Izuku thought he smelled like quirk enhancers. He still did but they probably wore off during the fight.

"Katsukame fight Ketsuki." shouts Overhaul.

'Shit, I can't fight both… well maybe I can." thinks Izuku

Katsukame ran at him and swung. Izuku flipped over it. He and Katsukame began dancing around. Katsukame cracking the road and the sides of nearby buildings as they fought. Once again he noticed that his little army kept getting forced into the city. If this kept up it would get bad. He looked around for Overhaul while fighting and didn't see him. He tried to smell him. When he did, he noticed he was heading towards other members of the vigilante group. Izuku made a dash in that direction and saw Overhaul but before he could get to him he felt Katsukame's hand wrap around him. He never should have taken his attention off of him. Izuku felt his feet get lifted off of the ground. He then felt the ground full force as Katsukame swung him into the ground twice before Izuku could break his grip and pounce out of the way. He noticed heroes a fair distance away trying to put out the fire in the forest which had gotten a lot bigger than Izuku thought it would. One hero in particular just saved animals that were stuck in the forest. Other heroes worked on evacuating people although the really close people had already ran off. A news helicopter flew overhead to record the heroes putting out the fire. He was glad he got masks for Dabi, Toga and Ruby before this started. For some reason Overhaul wasn't really fighting anybody he was just walking into the forest. Was he looking for Eri? This was bad he was looking for Eri, heroes were everywhere even if they weren't focused on them they were still here. He needed to beat Katsukame and get back to Eri. Izuku needed to fight more aggressively. Katsukame swung at Izuku, he jumped over it and into Katsukame's chest. He began clawing into Katsukame wildly with his six inch claws. He jumped back off of Katsukame to dodge another hand. Katsukame clutched his chest with one hand and swung at Izuku with another. Once again Izuku dodged into Katsukame but this time he drop kicked him in the forehead and sent him back onto the ground. Izuku ran over to the rest of his group.

"Is everyone here? Are we okay?" asks Izuku.

Izuku hears a chorus of responses that let him know the whole group is together and that they still have Eri. It bothers him that none of the Shie Hassaikai are fighting at the moment but he decides he can take advantage of it.

"Okay, then we need to get out of here. Heroes are everywhere, let's go." says Izuku.

The gang is about to get going when Hojo, Tabe, and Setsuno rush them. Izuku looks down the road to see that Overhaul had reconstructed the precepts of death and was ready to fight again. This was bad, they had trouble just fighting the precepts, now they have to fight them and the three leaders. Overhaul left again, probably to bring Katsukame back into the fight. Izuku would have tried to stop him but he had to deal with the precepts trying to take Eri back. Toga passed Eri to the Crawler and let him slide around and keep her safe. Izuku got into another fight with Rappa. He didn't mess around or trade blows this time he simply fought the best he could. Victor ended up fighting Hojo and Mimic. Stain fought Chronostasis. Dabi fought Nemoto who always seemed to get behind something just before he got burnt. Every time Nemoto asked who he was he responded with 'Dabi' . Knuckle duster fought Setsuno. Ruby fought Tengai while throwing rocks at some of the precepts where she could afford to. Pop fought Tabe. Toga kept fighting Sakaki. The fight was wearing all of them down Especially when katsukame came back and Izuku had to fight him and Rappa. Overhaul would send spikes but not as often as he would like for the fear of hitting one of his men. Normally he would hurt them and bring them back but he needed the vigilantes attention to stay off of him if he were to get Eri back. Another thing that made it hard to get Eri back was his constant need to reform his fighters. For the vigilantes it seemed like there was no way out of this fight. If the Crawler left with Eri Overhaul would skewer him. Even when they managed to free themselves from a fight their opponents got reconstructed and kept fighting. The constant threat of heroes had them all on edge. Luckily for them most of the big heroes weren't on this side of town. It was only small time heroes who would probably die in a fight like this. That's when it hit Izuku that everybody here could die. He could lose anybody if they made just one mistake, but he couldn't die. Well he could but it wouldn't be permanent. He just needed to get them out of here, he would do what he could to fight and live when they were gone and safe.

"Rube" he called her rube because he didn't want to use her real name, "Talk to me."

'What?' asks Ruby using telepathy.

'If I got a big enough distraction could you fly all of us out of here?' asks Izuku.

'Yeah, but we'd be sitting ducks for those spikes.' says Ruby.

'That's where the distraction comes in. I'll distract em. When the fight is over you can pull me home. I'll have Dabi use his max fire power. It'll hurt him but he knows the situation we're in.' says Izuku.

'Well, I don't want to leave you here to die.' says Ruby.

'You can revive me. You can't revive anyone else.' says Izuku.

'Yes, I can' says Ruby.

'We aren't gonna turn them into vampires, just pull them out.' says Izuku.

'Are you sure?' asks Ruby.

'Yes, I'll be fine. Just get them out of here.' says Izuku.

'Fine, I'm gonna put Dabi on explain your plan to him.' says Ruby.

'Dabi.' says Izuku.

'Woah, hey Izuku?' thinks Dabi.

'I've got a plan to get you guys out of here.' says Izuku.

'You guys… You aren't coming.' says Dabi.

'I can get revived I'll be fine. Trust me.' says Izuku.

'I do trust you, but are you sure man, these guys have killed you once already.' says Dabi.

'I might not die this time. And besides heroes are everywhere. Once I get you guys safe, I'll have a little help from them.' thinks Izuku.

'... Okay fine. What do you need me to do?' asks Dabi.

The fire in the forest was now put out and the news helicopter began recording them fighting. This was bad, they needed to get out of here. Normally he can feel his anti camera ability. It wasn't coming to him. He was too tired. He couldn't start it up. He was too distracted.

'I need you and Ruby to try and get everyone excluding me behind you. Get the Yakuza in front of you. I need you to fire with all of you're power and Ruby is gonna pull all of you away.' says Izuku.

'Why didn't we do that from the start?' asks Dabi.

'I come up with better plans in the heat of the moment. So can we go through with it.' asks Izuku.

'We'll see what we can do.' replies Ruby.

'We got this.' replies Dabi.

Izuku begins to take Rappa and katsukame further down the street towards Overhaul. Ruby and Dabi began to pull the other vigilantes back for a ranged fight while keeping the Yakuza in front of them. At this point everything was in place. All that Dabi and Ruby needed is the all clear signal from Izuku and they could get out of there.

'We're ready. But I gotta ask one last time, are you sure?' asks Ruby.

'I'm sure. Do it.' says Izuku.

'Are you sure?' this time Ruby sounded concerned.

Izuku stopped, made eye contact with Ruby, '... It's okay. Do it. And as soon as you get Eri home and safe you take that tracker out of her as painlessly as possible.'

Ruby would have questioned him more but as she looked him in the eye she saw the light and the smile in the iris of his eye. He wanted them gone and he wanted to fight.

'Okay. whenever you're ready.' says Ruby.

Dabi was getting ready for one powerful blast on Izuku's mark. Katsukame swung at Izuku again, he kicked off and held onto the side of the building he landed on.

"Fire!" shouts Izuku.

Heat. Unbelievable heat. For a second all that Izuku, the Yakuza, and the vigilantes felt was heat. Izuku managed to catch Toga scream something about leaving Izuku. He couldn't tell all of them the plan. They wouldn't have gone with it. This was the best way to keep them alive. Overhaul and Tengai threw up several barriers but the bolt of fire tore threw all of them. Overhaul opened a whole in the ground and jumped in. The rest of the precepts weren't so lucky. The smell of their burning flesh filled the air. The sound of their corpses hitting the ground was quite but it sounded so damn loud in Izuku's ears. Holy shit, Dabi killed all of them. In about two seconds Dabi killed one of the most Dangerous Yakuza in Japan. Cremated all of them, all that was left was bone and scattered flesh. If Izuku weren't so damn shocked he'd be proud. Izuku's shock and pride was cut short as Overhaul climbed out of the hole he made. He looked around. The vigilantes were gone, Eri was gone, his men were gone. He didn't expect any of them to have that much fire power, nobody did. Izuku and Overhaul made eye contact but neither of them knew what to do. Overhaul noticed that the fire had burnt off Izuku's shoes and part of his pant legs despite not even touching him. All they heard was a helicopter overhead. Izuku took an uncertain step forward and that was all Overhaul needed to lunge onto the nearest pile of bones and reanimate it. Unfortunately for Izuku it was Rappa. Rappa despite his confusion as to what just happened charged towards Izuku, unknowingly buying time for him to reconstruct the rest of the precepts. As soon as the rest of the precepts were alive they were charging at Izuku. Izuku couldn't land a hit. He didn't have time. Whether he was dodging Rappa's fists, Setsuno's katana, Tabe's teeth, or Overhaul's spikes, he was always moving dodging. Nobody there had ever seen anybody move like that. Whenever someone was elusive in a fight they kept their distance, Izuku stayed nice and close and somehow never got hit. It was his only option left. He had to fight all of them his only choice was to outlast all of them. He wasn't sure he could do it. But he sure as hell would try. Despite the odds being completely against him he'd never felt better. He knew realistically he shouldn't be able to win this fight. But he really felt like he could. No… he knew he could. He'd beat everyone here and he'd do it himself.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Especially the end. Just the idea of Dabi completely blowing everybody away with this ungodly amount of heat and fire power. Of course it's not like there won't be any down sides to Dabi using his fire like that. He'll be out of commission for a while. The full extent of his injuries will be shown later. So next chapter is gonna be Izuku vs the whole Yakuza and probably the last fight of the Overhaul arc. I'll probably have a chapter to tie things up. After that Izuku is gonna take up all for one on his offer to let him fight villains around the world. Also I said something in the discord about a big fight being televised for the world to see and it's finally time. I'll try to finish this next chapter by the end of next week but there is a lot that I want to put into it. Also we finally hit **100,000** words. We did it. I can finally consider this a small novel, even if it isn't very good for a novel.

**Discord Link:**

** /SqvXpA9**

**Amadeus Amadeus: The unholy trinity really messed up Izuku's whole plan. They just grabbed his plan and put it in a dumpster. Sorry but we won't be seeing any of Eri's quirk just yet. Izuku is gonna try to teach her not only to use it, but to accept it as a part of herself. A part of herself that is kind, gentle, and capable of helping others. The exact opposite of a monster. I'm sorry that you won't get to see the whole gang post up against Kaiju Overhaul. I tried to do the fight justice with that fireball at the end of the chapter. I know I put a lot of emphasis on it but I still don't feel like I put enough. Like Izuku had high expectations for Dabi's fire blast and that blew them to bits. Much like everything the beam of fire came into contact with. I'm pretty excited for writing the next chapter. I don't know if you watch One punch man but if you do, I imagine a fight like Garou vs. that big group of heroes. It's one of my favorite fights. Also don't worry we will be seeing Kaiju Overhaul and Izuku will fight it. It'll be rough for him but Izuku is smart, resourceful and very fast. One last thing, I know I didn't give you a lot to work with last chapter but thank you for leaving a comment.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Izuku had been fighting for a while now. Dodge, duck, roll, flip, dive, he was doing whatever he could to not get hit. For the most part it was working. He got grazed by setsuno and let himself get hit by Mimic so he could roll over the van mimic was currently puppeteering. Overhaul seemed to be extremely upset that he lost Eri, but was managing to keep his composure so far. Izuku was wondering why no heroes were showing up, not that he wanted them here. He just thought they would have been here by now. It was probably Dabi. Yeah, they definitely had to expand the evacuation area after that. If he were in their shoes, he would have. Izuku didn't quite have a plan but he had something. All quirks have limits. Overhaul can't keep reviving people for ever. No… that wouldn't work. Giran wouldn't have warned him about Overhaul so much if he would let himself get timed out. He'd have to break through them. It was proving difficult as he was fighting against eleven different villains by himself. Not to mention Tengai's shields popping up whenever he almost got a hit. He was doing well all things considered, he hardly got hit. Just grazed. He extended a little too far with one punch and found Hojo's fist in his face. Katsukame took advantage of his stumbling and kicked him roughly twenty yards back. Before he could get up Setsuno was running at him. He dodged her sword fairly well, he only got cut three times. The first two healed, the last one didn't. That wasn't good, the one that wouldn't heal was right under his knee. That would definitely slow him down.

"He stopped healing." calls Overhaul.

He noticed that huh. That isn't good. Well it doesn't really matter. Izuku won the second Eri was away from the fight. What happens now was for his own personal satisfaction. He isn't a nice enough guy to say he doesn't want to see Overhaul dead. Although he isn't a mean enough guy to kill him. Well maybe he 'd have to wait and see. The fight went on and Izuku was noticeably slower. He had more trouble dodging, he got grazed more and grazed deeper. He was starting to lose steam. He didn't really feel anything about that. He didn't feel calm nor did he feel empty. There was some emotion there… he felt aloof. That was the best way he could describe how he felt. Now that everyone was gone he had no one else to worry about. No one but himself but he couldn't bring himself to worry. In a matter of minutes he found his body covered in slashes, gashes, bruises, and a bite mark that came unbelievably close to tearing into him. He was slowing down to much, Rappa could catch up to him now. Rappa sent a punch that he barely blocked. He skidded across the ground as the force of the blow sent him onto his back. He saw Katsukae standing over him. Katsukame slammed his foot down as Izuku threw his hands forwards. He couldn't stop Katsuakme from crushing him for long, but if he knew what was coming he didn't need to. Izuku rolled out of the way as a series of spikes shot out of the ground where he used to be. Katsukame's foot got skewered.

"Gotcha Bitch." says Izuku.

Izuku rose to his feet in time to see Hojo send him back again with another diamond powered fist. Blood ran down Izuku's face, it covered his left eye and seeped into his mask. Out of the corner of his open eye he saw something that confused two buildings, a floating puddle of blood, it smelled like some of Overhaul's nameless goons. It morphed into the shape of an upward thumb… Ruby, she must have been watching the news feed from the helicopter Overhead and decided to help him. That was a lot of blood. If he could get there he was back in the fight. He rushed towards his opponents and juked to the alley between the buildings. As soon as he moved his mask up the blood shot into his mouth and nose and right down his throat. He immediately dashed out of the alley as it filled with spikes. All of the cuts on his body began stitching themselves back together. He was noticeably bigger than before, he was still growing. His shirt and suit jacket tore as he grew and christ did he grow. He was about as big as Rappa now and he was a whole lot stronger.

"I'm not gonna lie, you guys might be screwed." says Izuku.

He'd never drank that much blood before. He had to have drank from at least twenty of Overhaul's downed men. As long as this power lasted the fight was his. Izuku darted forwards with speed that surprised even himself. He hit Hojo, Setsuno, Tabe, Chrono, Mimic, Sakaki, Tangai,Nemoto and Rappa. Although to his surprise Rappa actually blocked. From the perspective of the people watching the fight on the news he looked like a smaller All Might. Probably not as fast but too fast to see. He hit Katsukame once but like with everyone else he made sure to hold back, because he held back Katsukame was conscious but he was still knocked over. With power like this he could kill them. He was gonna hit Overhaul when Overhaul placed his hand on Katsukame. Katsukame deconstructed in Overhaul's hand. Instead of reconstructing normally he reconstructed around Overhaul. They looked like a monster right out of a movie. It looked like the kind of thing that king kong would fight. It was actually startling enough to make Izuku freeze in his tracks and looked on with a mixture of curiosity and horror as this thing pieced itself together. If that wasn't enough it began using the road and the building's around it to form some sort of concrete armor over its body. Almost like scales. The thing kind of looked like the deformed top half of a dragon. With a series of arms jutting out of its back where wings would be. Shit like this is why Izuku didn't want to fight in the city.

"What the fuck are you?" asks Izuku.

Overhaul chooses not to respond. Instead he swing as Izuku several of his stone arms. Izuku leaps back to avoid getting hit.

"You took her from me." shouts Overhaul as he slams his fists down onto Izuku who dives out of the way.

Normally things villains say don't bother Izuku, but this did. He took Eri from him? This bastard took everything from her.

"I took her from you? I TOOK HER FROM YOU?" shouts Izuku as he slams into Overhaul's monstrous form shoulder first, sending him flying, "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM HER. SHE'S A GODDAMN CHILD."

"You don't understand!" shouts Overhaul, "I though if anybody would understand it would be you. You know about the sickness and yet you fight against me."

"I'M UNDERSTANDING YOU'RE JUST WRONG." While Izuku is talking he keeps pressuring Overhaul by slamming into him. Throwing him into building and into the ground. Back at home the vigilantes were watching on the TV. They were shocked by the power he was throwing world was shocked by the power he was throwing around, not just the power of his punches but the power of his words, "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHY YOU DO WHAT YOU DO. WHAT YOU DO IS DISGUSTING. YOU TOOK A CHILD AND MADE HER A DAMN WEAPON. YOU TOOK A WONDERFUL CHILD WHO JUST WANTS TO LIVE A NORMAL, HAPPY LIFE AND YOU TREATED HER LIKE A DAMN TOOL. SHE HASN'T DONE A THING WRONG, IN HER LIFE."

"Her quirk made her own life harder than I ever have. You know what her quirk is?" asks Overhaul.

"Tell me." says Izuku.

"She can reverse the flow of time on any life form.A quirk like that could be wonderful… if she could control it. She can reverse someone into no one. Do you want to know how I found her? Why she didn't have parents?" asks Overhaul.

"I think I can figure that out on my own." says Izuku.

"So I haven't used her. I've helped her. Given her a purpose. I just needed something in return, it's not so bad." says Overhaul.

"Disgusting." says Izuku.

"Pardon?" asks Overhaul.

Izuku rushes Overhaul again with all his might and speed. "DISGUSTING. YOU TREATED HER LIKE THAT AND TOLD HER YOU WERE HELPING HER. I OUGHTA KILL YA RIGHT NOW." Izuku slammed into Overhaul and sent him flying backwards, " I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL HAVE YOU DEAD OR ARRESTED BY THE TIME THE SUN RISES. YOU RAT BASTARD." Izuku grabbed Overhaul off of the ground and threw him straight up into the air, near the helicopter. Izuku leapt into the air near Overhaul, he balled up his fists and slammed them into Overhaul launching him straight down. One of Overhaul's arms shot up and grabbed Izuku taking them down together.

"Damn you." says Overhaul as he's falling.

"DAMN US BOTH." shouts Izuku as he struggles to break free of Overhaul's grip. His power was leaving him but he could still finish this.

As soon as Izuku freed himself from Overhaul he was smacked by a giant hand and sent into the ground. Izuku rose to his feet, his left leg was lacerated from the earth shattering impact. He was cut from right below his knee down to his ankle. He limped towards Overhaul who was starting to get up. He used his good leg to lunge at Overhaul. He had his clawed hand reaching for Overhaul's neck. Overhaul was rooted in his monstrous form and couldn't get out of they way in time without separating. So he could either lose his powerful form or he dies right now. Overhaul knew this and gave up his gigantic form and jumped out of the way. Katsukame and all of the pieces of concrete he'd amassed fell to the ground. Katsukame was unconscious.

"Well it's just you and me now… and Rappa, hi Rappa." says Izuku.

"Hey kid." says Rappa, "I saw you fighting, that was real passion. I'm not gonna get in your way, you do your thing. Also my arm broke when you hit me earlier."

"Thanks Rappa and sorry about your arm." says Izuku.

"Oh it's no biggie, yall get to fighting." says Rappa as he takes a seat on a piece of concrete.

By now Izuku's blood strength had ran dry but Overhaul didn't need to know that. Overhaul shot several waves of spikes but Izuku smashes or side stepped away from them, heavily favoring his right leg.

"Wherever you pulled that strength from. It's gone now." says Overhaul, "You should be moving much faster."

"Ya caught me but you still can't win." says Izuku.

Instead of responding Overhaul did two things. The first was send another volley of spikes Izuku's way. The other Izuku didn't notice until he saw the shadow of the entire building Overhaul was dropping on him.

"OH SHIT." Shouts Izuku as he sticks his left arm out to hold the building to no avail. The building slams against the ground hard.

Hits like that have killed much stronger people than Izuku.

"Rappa put everyone into the van Mimic was controlling we're leaving." says Overhaul.

"Sure thing boss." says Rappa as he starts carrying the precepts with one arm over to the van.

Rappa and Overhaul heard some rumblings in the dropped building. They both look over to it, to see part of a wall shatter. Izuku strolled out of the building with his head held high. His shirt and jacket were completely destroyed. All he had left was his pants, his tie, and his mask. His torso was littered in gashes and lacerations. His left arm was cut off completely right below the shoulder.

"HEY OVERHAUL, YA MISSED A SPOT." shouts Izuku.

Both Overhaul and Rappa stare at him completely flabbergasted. Rappa starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Holy shit kid. Ya get a building dropped on ya. Ya get yer arm torn clean off, and the first thing you do is shout, 'Ya missed a spot' what a fucking guy. What a fucking guy. Overhole are you seeing this shit. It's got damn unbelievable." shouts Rappa with glee in his voice.

"Look at you… not dead." says Overhaul.

"I'm full of surprises." says Izuku.

Izuku knew he was fucked here. Maybe he should have hid in the building or ran off but that didn't sit right with him. Maybe he wanted to die here… no that's not it. He wanted to keep fighting Overhaul until one of them lost. It was pretty selfish of him in a way. Knowing Toga, Dabi, Ruby, Giran, Victor, Stain, the rest of the vigilantes and Eri were watching him tear himself apart for some sort of satisfaction.

"Kid you can't fight me you can barely stand. You're missing an arm. I'm gonna kill you but I'll do it mercifully. Just stand still." says Overhaul.

Overhaul sent a spike at Izuku who hopped out of the way. Izuku began limping towards Overhaul, but Izuku limping was faster than most people ran so he wasn't doing too bad. Izuku got close to Overhaul and swung at Overhaul who stepped out of the way, moved behind Izuku and kicked him in the back. Izuku stumbled forwards but quickly whipped around to see Overhaul had his hand on the ground. He felt a spike ram itself straight through his stomach and out his back. Izuku gasped in pain and felt the blood flow out under his mask. The spike retracted into the ground and Izuku fell forward onto his stomach. He rolled onto his back to face Overhaul and started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" asks Overhaul.

"Here I am dying. I've got a hole in my stomach and I can't seem to find my arm… and I'm the winner here. I got Eri away from you. I got everyone away from you." Izuku says as he crawls over to a piece of upturned concrete and lay his back against it, leaving a trail of blood, "I think I knew it would end like this… at the very least I felt it."

"I'll get Eri back." says Overhaul.

"No you won't. We know about the tracker. We're gonna have it removed." says Izuku.

Overhaul glares at him. He takes a step forward. He's going to disassemble Izuku. Izuku uses his good leg and arm to throw himself forward. Overhaul didn't see it coming and got Izuku's shoulder slammed into him. Overhaul went flying and the back of his head hit a street sign. He was unconscious. Izuku did it. He beat all of them. He won.

"Wow kid. Ya beat him. That's crazy." says Rappa.

Right he forgot about Rappa.

"You dead?" asks Rappa.

"I'm working on it." says Izuku which gets a chuckle out of Rappa.

"Does your quirk make you harder to kill outside of regeneration?" asks Rappa.

Izuku hums in response.

"Oh mimic you're awake. Load everyone into the car." says Rappa.

"Why don't you do it?" asks Mimic.

"Arms broke." says Rappa.

"Fine… what about him?" asks Mimic.

"I'll deal with it. It's weird that heroes aren't here but we should take advantage of it and leave soon." says Rappa.

"Mhm." says Mimic as he struggles to load people into the van.

"You don't wanna fight the heroes?" asks Izuku.

"For once in my life I don't really feel like fighting." says Rappa as he picks Izuku up and lays him where he can sit upright.

Rappa sits down next to him. He sighs and leans his head back.

"..."

"..."

"You alright with this?" asks Rappa.

"Eri's safe. That's all that matters to me." says Izuku.

"You like fighting don't ya?" asks Rappa.

"Love it." replies Izuku.

"Ya ever wonder if you'll end up like me?" asks Rappa.

"Mhm." replies Izuku.

Rappa nods silently. It was weird he's supposed to be loud and violent.

"Mimic's almost done with the van." says Rappa.

"You should go." says Izuku.

"What… why?" asks rappa.

"I can smell heroes getting closer. I'd love to see these guys get arrested and I should want you arrested to but I've come to think you ain't so bad." says Izuku.

"I'm plenty bad. But I guess you're right. We'll be leaving but are you sure you want to be alone when you… ya know? Being a kid and all you might be scared." says Rappa.

"..."

"Kid?" asks Rappa, "Oh… you were a good k… a good man." Rappa leaves with Mimic.

The sun rises from the east and shines on Izuku's body. It was quite the site to all who were watching the news. Villains cheered. Fans and supporters cried. Those in between felt a heaviness in their chest from the sight. They could only see the top half of his face but he looked so young. He was muscular but they could see how shallow his stomach was. Just minutes before he looked unbeatable, like he could rival All Might… now he just looked broken. His body was lifted into the air. Ruby had is back, she'd get him home.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I don't know exactly what it is about this chapter but it feels like it was written better than anything I've ever wrote before. Maybe it's because it was longer. A normal chapter is around 2000 words and 1000 words for the authors note and responses to comments but this chapter alone was almost three thousand words. This chapter felt a lot more emotional than the others. Like I was really in Izuku's head when I wrote this. I wish I could feel like this when I write more often because I absolutely love this feeling. Also I'm super sorry that Overhaul got away, but we will be getting an Overhaul arc pt2 later with Mirio and Night eye. I hope that means something. The next chapter is gonna be a chapter that ties the arc together and leads into the christmas arc. Over christmas break I'd like to do more than one chapter per week but I promise nothing. Also I might not be able to update next week because of finals. But I might just write the whole chapter during the weekend but once again no promises. So maybe I'll update next week sorry if I don't.

**Angry Beaver: It's to let others know there is an original story if the want to see it but I wouldn't recommend my original story. It honestly wasn't that good but I like to think it led to me getting better.**

**Draconic King: I'm glad that you like the hell sing references and as for more supernatural vampiric powers. I'm amasuming you mean like bat transformations or turning into a cloud of smoke. I've got a story arc about Izuku fighting some vampires planned for the future and I'll introduce more powers then.**

**Guest: I actually haven't heard of soul reaver until now. I'll look into their powers but I probably won't add them because I've planned out the powers I'm going to give Izuku already and I don't want to make him overpowered.**

**Guest: Izuku could store blood in a fridge but he doesn't like taking more than he needs.**

**Guest: I'm glad you like the Izuku and Toga ship. I have fun writing it.**

**Amadeus Amadeus: We will get Eri to help save Izuku in the future. It will be kind it will be gentle and it will be all herself, but it won't be from Overhaul. Izuku isn't that scared of dying because he can come back. However one thing that terrifies Izuku is getting arrested, because his mom would find out, he wouldn't be able to come back to Toga or Dabi. So Eri will save izuku but it won't be from a villain. Izuku travelling around the world along with his fight against Overhaul being televised is gonna bring about a wave of vigilantism and I'll be introducing some new characters. I've got a couple planned. I've got a cowboy for when Izuku goes to texas. (based off of arthur morgan) I've got a group of brothers on motorcycles for when Izuku goes to new york. (based off of the movie Akira). I've got a luchador for Izuku's trip to Mexico. And others that won't be as shown as these three. Even though the others won't be shown off like these three Izuku will still love them like brothers and sisters. I'm gonna feel kinda stupid writing this but I had to read your description of the scariest monster like three time before I realized you meant Inko. And oh my god I didn't realize I'd been working on this for eight months. I don't keep track of time too well, but that still didn't feel like eight months.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Life with Eri around was nice. It was peaceful and generally wholesome. She was quiet but she didn't need to say anything. Her very presence was enough to make Izuku smile. Life without an arm on the other hand was a little harder to get used to. It was three days since the raid on the Shie Hassaikai. The world still believes Ketsuiki is dead. Ruby completely let fly at Izuku after the raid and his revival. She told him he had so many chances to get out of there but he chose to stay. She asked him how he thinks his mother would feel if she learned that were him. He felt bad, he really did but he couldn't bring himself to regret it. He didn't apologize but he still felt bad for making her worry. Aizawa called his phone a couple of times but Izuku didn't want to talk to the man. It actually started to piss him off a little bit. To appease him he decided to text him instead.

'I'm fine, old man. Stop calling... Dumb ass'

Short, sweet and to the point. The way Aizawa and Izuku liked things. Of course, it didn't stop Aizawa from calling. Izuku still felt a little better letting the man know he was alright. Well as close to alright as you could get with a missing arm and a flesh wound. His liver was a little messed up so he refrained from drinking but apart from all that he was doing fine. Dabi was in pretty bad shape after the raid as well. It was mostly his left arm. He burnt the staples right off his arm. Heat resistant staples and he disintegrated them. Izuku was still impressed with the raw power Dabi had up his sleeve. Dabi had taken to wearing a sling for his left arm. It should be fine in a while. Giran is gonna call in a favor to help heal it faster. Dabi was going to take work as Giran's loan shark. It would be nice to have a little more money around to help with Eri. After what people saw him do to the Shie Hassaikai they'd be smart to pay what they owe. That and Dabi was a fairly intimidating person when he needed to be. Apart from Dabi and Izuku nobody was seriously hurt. Everybody had sort of went back to their normal lives. Izuku had a christmas concert coming soon. He already released his christmas album. It wasn't that popular but he got a message from Jirou saying she liked it so he was pretty happy about that. Giran had worked on it with him for a while. He was gonna do covers of some old classics. He'd need his arm by then so he'd have to get some blood in his system. He planned on going out tonight or tomorrow to get some blood. Crime rates rose back up around the areas he patrolled. He'd have a lot of work to do to bring them back down again. But he liked that kind of work. Things would sort themselves out soon enough. Currently Izuku, Toga, Dabi, and Eri were in the living room. Eri was watching TV and the rest were sort of watching but kind of distracted. Izuku was balancing the TV remote on his stump arm.

"Hey." says Toga.

"What's up?" asks Izuku.

"Ya wanna do something fun and impulsive? The kind of thing that our parents would disapprove of." asks Toga.

Dabi looks up from his phone, he's interested.

"I'm interested… what do you have in mind?" asks Izuku.

"Ya wanna get ear piercings or maybe a nose ring?" asks Toga.

"Maybe… I don't think I'd look to good in those. Although it does sound fun and impulsive, I guess I should at least try. If I don't like it I won't wear it." says Izuku.

"Cool. Let's go." says Toga.

"Where do we go for something like that?" asks Izuku.

"Um." says Toga.

"I know a guy." says Dabi.

"Great but if we're all going, who watches Eri?" asks Izuku.

"She can come with us." suggests Toga.

"I'm not sure I like that. Eri what do you think?" asks Izuku.

"I wanna see things." says Eri.

"Yeah… you haven't really been around. That's fine I'll show you a thing or two. Although I'm not sure you can go out looking like that." says Izuku.

" What, why not?" asks Toga.

"Too recognizable. Dabi could we borrow some of your hair dye?" asks Izuku.

"Sure. Do you know how to dye hair?" asks Dabi.

"No...does the box have instructions?" asks Izuku.

"I'll help. If you don't mind." says Dabi.

"I don't mind. I like your hair." says Eri.

"She's got a point. It's nice hair." says Izuku.

"Thanks." says Dabi as he goes to get his hair dye.

A little while later Izuku and the rest of the family were driving down to the place Dabi mentioned. Eri looked new with black hair. The horn was recognizable but the hair should keep her safe. The white horn contrasted with her black hair. They pulled up to the place. It looked alright. About as nice as you could expect from someone like Dabi. Toga complemented Izuku on driving with one arm. Although he normally used one arm anyway.

"Hey big blue." says the man behind the counter when they walk in.

"Hey there, big fella." says Dabi, "My friends are looking for some of your magic."

"Well then come this way and I'll work my magic." says the big fella.

Izuku and Toga were currently looking in the mirror. He thought he was looking pretty good. At least he thought he did. Izuku got studs and a ring around the back of his ear like Dabi's. He wasn't too keen on the ring in the back but he liked the studs. They were jade so they kind of matched his eyes and ears. Toga got mostly the same but she got another ring for the back of her ear and a nose ring. She looked cute in Izuku's opinion. Real cute. He should tell her how cute she is.

"Lookin good." says Izuku.

"Thanks. I love how your stud goes with your green." says Toga.

"Thank you." says Izuku.

A little while later they were all back in the car heading home. When they got home they just sat around the TV again. Life felt slow. Believe it or not, it felt easy. They could finally just relax. Izuku went out on the back porch to smoke. He doesn't smoke inside anymore. He tries to be mindful of what he does around Eri. Although he has taught Eri a couple of words she probably shouldn't know. He doesn't think that was too bad. He was just expanding her vocabulary. Sometimes he'd start to light the cigarette then realize what he was doing and headed outside. He'd been smoking a lot in the last two days. Regeneration wasn't working but he figured he'd have it back up in no time. His lungs would be back to normal.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

It was Aizawa again, god he was still calling. What an ass hole. Should he pick up? No he definitely shouldn't, … Fine, he'd answer the old man.

"Jesus christ ya wack ass hoe. The hell are ya callin so much for? I said I was fine." says Izuku as soon as he answers the phone.

"You're fine? You're fine? You lost an arm! You got a hole put in your stomach! You looked like a corpse!" says Aizawa livid yet concerned.

"Funny you should say that." says Izuku.

"You died again didn't you?" asks Aizawa.

"What gave it away?" asks Izuku.

"Just making sure… kid you can't do shit like that." says Aizawa.

"Who's gonna stop me? I know you aren't." says Izuku.

"Damn right I'll stop you. You can't do that to yourself." says Aizawa.

"We've met three times and I've walked free each time. I also remember leaving you in the dust all three times." says Izuku.

"You know I have contacts. I could send the entire U.A. staff after you." says Aizawa.

"No you won't. You saw what happened to me. My regeneration isn't even working. You don't have the heart to go after me right now." says Izuku.

"Well at least let us help the kid you saved." says Aizawa.

"I've offered to take her to ya. She said no. I even left out how bad you smell and look. I made you sound real nice." says Izuku, "and besides I can look after her."

"You can't even look after yourself." says Aizawa.

"Course I can. I've been doing a fine job of it these past couple of months. I've only died four times." says Izuku.

"That's not looking after yourself." says Aizawa.

"Okay so maybe it isn't but I'm fine. I can live with one arm for a while." says Izuku.

"... You don't have your arm back? I thought you regenerated." says Aizawa.

"Oh sure, because you know so much about growing entire limbs back. You though I could just regrow a whole arm right after dying." says Izuku before muttering, "Dumb, piece of shit."

"Well when will you get your arm back?" asks Aizawa.

"I was planning on going out tonight. Get some blood in me. Kickstart the regeneration process. All of my minor cuts are gone, even the big one on my leg. I just have a fairly nasty gash on my stomach and I need to regrow an arm. No big deal. Oh also I need to regen some lung tissue I've been going through like a pack a day. It's terrible and expensive too. It's a good thing my girlfriend steals all my cigarettes." says Izuku.

"Okay first stop smoking." says Aizawa.

"Smoking right now." replies Izuku.

Aizawa groans, "Second your girlfriend is a thief."

"Yeah, why?" asks Izuku.

"Why don't you arrest her or something?" asks Aizawa.

"That's my baby girl. Also petty theft from a gas station isn't a big deal. If it were a small business I'd return it and tell her off. But corporations have all the money they need. They won't miss a carton or two." says Izuku.

"She steals cigarettes by the carton?" asks Aizawa.

"My roommate smokes about as much as I do. It's the fire guy, you should know him. Also smoke doesn't hurt him, cuz he has a fire quirk." says Izuku.

"Kid you really gotta come to me for some help. I know you don't want it but that girl needs it. I'll let you see her if you bring her here. Please come to me. I can help you." says Aizawa.

"... I'm sick of your shit. You'd arrest me the moment I come over. And don't talk to me about what she needs. I ask her what she wants. Stop calling me." says Izuku before hanging up.

He really is sick of Aizawa's shit. A little while later he was getting ready to head out. He tied up the sleeve he wasn't using. He had his hanging around his neck as he walked into the living room.

"I'm going patrolling. I'll be back." says Izuku.

"Don't go." says Eri.

Come to think of it, he really hadn't left her side for the past two days. Of course she doesn't want him to leave. He promised to protect her.

"I'll be back soon. I just gotta go fight a couple small time fellas to get my regeneration back." says Izuku.

"Can I come?" asks Eri.

Wow she really didn't want him to leave. But that's a terrible idea he shouldn't take her. He was about to say that but he made eye contact with her. Oh no. Oh jeez. That's not good.

"Go get a coat." says Eri.

Eri smiles and runs off to get a coat.

"That's a bad idea." says Dabi.

"I know, but I couldn't say no to her." says Izuku, "Just trust me. It is going to be fine."

The 'I hope' went unsaid.

Eri came back down with a puffy coat.

"Hey Eri." says Izuku.

"Hi." says Eri.

"Ya ready to go?" asks Izuku.

"Mhm." replies Eri.

"Great let's go." says Izuku.

Eri is currently riding on Izuku's shoulder as he jumps around town. It was oddly silent. Nothing was happening. Izuku kept looking around but he really couldn't find anything. He smelled something. He knows that smell. Aizawa's nearby… so is Mic and Midnight and Nezu? Some sort of animal… Hound dog. Shit it was Hound dog. Were they tracking him?

"He's around here." says a gruff voice that almost certainly belongs to hound dog.

Shit, shit he shouldn't have agreed to let Eri out with him. Well if he goes around maybe he could get by them. He looks to the path he has to take… oh… snipe is here too. Well if he turns around… ectoplasm is right there. Okay he just needs to go left… Oh it's Vlad King. Shit he was surrounded. Izuku jumps into a back alley.

"Eri, hide here for a minute." says Izuku.

"What's wrong?" asks Eri.

"Just some heroes looking for me." says Izuku, "I'll be right back."

Izuku jumps back onto the roof and jumps over to Aizawa.

"It hasn't even been two weeks and your back on your shit?" asks Izuku.

Aizawa doesn't hesitate or mix words he immediately throws his scarf.

'Here we go again.' thinks Izuku.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I tried to get this out last week but I guess being a day late isn't too bad. So Izuku's in a bit of a pickle especially with just one arm. Izuku has an unlucky way of getting in a bad spot but he has an almost lucky way of getting out of them. So the christmas chapters are probably gonna come a little bit after christmas. I didn't schedule this very well. That's my bad. Also I'm kinda losing faith in the heaven or hell chapters but I talked to a friend about them and he thought they sounded cool. I know the first one is gonna take place in heaven and explain why Izuku hasn't been going to heaven or hell before. But for the hell chapters I know I planned on basing it hazbin hotel despite the fact it only has one episode. My question is how closely should I base it off the show. Should I introduce characters from Hazbin Hotel. I could have Izuku stay at the Hotel whenever he's down there. The heaven or hell chapters are just for fun filler chapters so I'm open to ideas. I've also got an idea for a chapter where Izuku looks for Vlad in hell and tries to meet him. I'd like input on this because I like the idea but I don't really know which direction I'm taking this in. Also I watched the rise of Skywalker it was pretty. I liked it more than the last one. I also beat the star was game, fallen order. It was great I give it a 9 out of 10. I give the movie a 7 out of 10. I like the direction star wars has been going in with the last game, the last movie and the mandalorian. I'd like to discuss this in comments or in the discord.

**Nazgul Belserion: **I got the idea for Dabi and Izuku being bros from other stories and I'm glad that other people like the way I interpret their relationship through my writing. Also that would have been a great face reveal. People would have realized that Ketsuiki is a middle school student. His classmates would have been confused as hell and his mother would completely lose it. But his face being revealed brings too many problems for him that I can't have him face just yet. There is a time and place. I've got it all planned out.

**Todo Deku 26:** I kind of imagined it the exact same way. I imagine it like the song O holy night (love that song) when he starts singing about falling on your knees and hearing the angle voices and the angelic choir goes off in the background. That's how I imagined it.

**Atomic Dragon 59: **They are gonna think Ketsuiki looks familiar but nobody that knew him would expect that. Katsuki and Inko come to the collective decision that Izuku looks a lot like the vigilante. But Izuku wears his hair really long when he isn't Ketsuiki and there is no way he could grow all that out of no where, or at least that's what they would think. I think you are right about it helping with All Might's retirement. I hadn't thought about that when writing it but it's a good point. It probably humanizes All Might, seeing someone who can preform like he can.

**Draconic King:** Thank you. I tried to make the ending emotional. I normally don't go for emotional as Izuku tries his hardest to ignore negative emotions, but I felt int was needed there. It kind of leads into some things that I have planned for the story. The world is gonna have a strong reaction to the fight.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Aizawa was absolutely ruthless. Izuku must have really pissed him off when he called earlier. Aizawa was moving a lot faster than the last couple of times they fought. Hitting harder and faster than Izuku had seen him hit before. But Izuku wasn't stupid. He liked to act like he wasn't the brightest and speak informally but he was smarter than he acts. He knew he couldn't keep up with Aizawa without his left arm. So he stayed a little further back than usual. Striked less and used his right to block. Even then Aizawa was letting him have it. Izuku was reeling back. He hit an air conditioning unit. As soon as Aizawa had him in a corner had hit him with a series of combinations that Izuku couldn't keep up with. Izuku was taking the hits fine he was protecting his head until Aizawa hit him right where Overhaul tore him open. Izuku didn't swing at him. Instead he kicked off the air conditioning unit and tackled Aizawa. He was about to slam his fist down on Aizawa's head when hound dog tackled him. Izuku wrapped his hand around Hound dog's muzzle to keep him from biting and kicked him out. As soon as he got up he had to step back to avoid getting whipped across the chest. He heard a bang and felt something hit his head. Snipe loaded up his revolver with Rubber bullets. He jumped over to the building snipe was on and got shot two more times on the way over. Before he could swing at Snipe he got kicked in the back of the head. He turned to see eight ectoplasms staring at him. He saw one standing back he hoped that was the original cuz he was gonna tear through the clones. It tried to block with it's metal legs but Izuku's claws cut right through it and slashed the clone's throat. It turned into ectoplasm and fell to the ground. It doesn't have blood so he can't get a power up.

"Yall really want me this damn bad? I mean the old man and his roommates coming after me is one thing but he organized all this with almost no notice and all you piss stains just had nothing better to do." mocks Izuku, "It's kinda funny in a way."

Izuku didn't have time to keep talking as the rest of the ectoplasm clones rushed him. He could handle them at least he thought he could until Aizawa wrapped up his arm and gave the scarf to hound dog to hold. The clones knocked him on the ground and started kicking him. He was certain Aizawa had told them that his quirk isn't erasable. So they know they can't cuff him. Izuku understands that they don't have an alternative he really does, but he isn't gonna lay there and take that. He rolls to the side, through some of the clones legs and knocks them over. He ties up some of the clones in the scarf as best as he could. Hounddog stopped pulling him. Izuku yanked and pulled the scarf out of Hounddog's tight grasp. Once Izuku freed himself he felt Midnight's whip crack across his chest. He lunged at her to retaliate but was cut short when Aizawa kicked him in the side of the head. The bastard did it before he crossed the gap between buildings. He fell with a crash as Aizawa landed gracefully to his side.

Fuck. God Damnit. Shit.

He landed real bad. He landed on his stomach. Where Overhaul shish kebabed him. He lifted his mask just a little as he vomited onto the street. It was crimson. He pulled his mask back down and jumped back to his feet. He looked to the side and saw Eri was staring at him. Shit she looked scared. It was fine he could do this. Hey threw a haymaker at Aizawa who ducked under it and drilled Izuku's chest. This continued for a while. It was honestly impressive how many hits Izuku could take without regeneration. This time Izuku changed his move up a little bit and tried to headbut Aizawa who mostly dodged. Izuku's head connected with his shoulder. Izuku felt a sharp pain in his back. Snipe was opening fire on his back. He would have done something about that but he found Midnight's whip wrapped around his arm. Once again they gave it to hounddog to hold him down. With his arm out of the equation Aizawa kept hitting him. Izuku would have tried to move around more but the Ectoplasms were back and if he strayed too far towards them he'd get kicked by their prosthetic legs. He was getting completely fucked here. Izuku finally hit Aizawa, granted it wasn't the best. It was a punch to the chest but he used his stump arm. The only problem was that seemed to trigger a phantom pain. Izuku stumbled back and slid Midnight's whip under his mask and bit through it.

"Alright ya know what Aizawa you were real cool at first but fuck you. Seriously you brought all these damn schmucks out here for me. Fuck you, dick rag." shouts Izuku.

"... I know what I'm doing here isn't a good thing. I really do. Tactics like this aren't encouraged among heroes. But I've seen a kid like you who wanted to fight villains and ended up dead. He was a good kid and a close friend of mine. I don't want to see you end up like him. Please don't end up like him." says Aizawa pleadingly.

"If I was your friend I'd go and get myself killed too." says Izuku… he shouldn't have said that. Shit. He really shouldn't have said that. God Damnit. He's not gonna let Aizawa know he regrets that, "Fuck outta here old man."

Aizawa just reared back and slugged the shit out of him. It was actually super impressive for someone without super strength. Hard as hell, the smacking sound echoed through the night. Although it wasn't as loud as the cracking noise. That wasn't to bring him in either. It was personal everyone there knew it. Izuku reached under his mask and pulled out a tooth that he threw at Aizawa. Aizawa threw a haymaker at Izuku who ducked under it and headbutted Aizawa and sent him to the ground with a broken nose. He was about to follow up when Hounddog tried to tackle him. Izuku jumped into the air to avoid it. The second he did he felt an ungodly amount of pain and sound. Present Mic hit him in Mid air when he couldn't dodge. Izuku's eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp as he fell to the ground. He landed… he didn't get up. The heroes moved closer. He was knocked out. The ectoplasms moved in first just to make sure they had him. Izuku gasped and his body shook. He got back up. As soon as he saw the ectoplasm he started going for the throat. He slashed his way through about twelve of them before he saw Aizawa jump over them and plant both feet right in his face. Izuku rolled back after the hit and got back to his feet. He took two steps forward before falling back to the ground. He tried to get up again but his legs just couldn't hold him. His legs felt like jelly. He tried with all the might he had left but he just couldn't. He didn't breath faster nor did his heart rate go up but he was certain he was having a panic attack. It felt weird without a heartbeat but he was certain that was what he was experiencing. The heroes moved in. To everybody's surprise Eri ran out into the street and stood over Izuku.

"Leave him alone." shouts Eri.

"Get back." says Izuku almost silently.

"Please." says Eri.

"..."

"Is that… her?" asks Aizawa.

Izuku finally got up to his knees and wrapped his arm around Eri protectively.

"Get back. I'll slash your throat." says Izuku.

This managed to stop the heroes in their tracks. The wouldn't approach a kid with malicious intent. Even if she was protecting a criminal. Aizawa took a step forward. Eri's breathing got faster more erratic. Her horn grew out of the little stub on her head and into an actual horn. It sort of started to glow.

"What are you doing?" asks Izuku surprised but still quiet.

Eri didn't answer but her horn grew again. Izuku's body began to shudder in pain. He let out a low groan but he didn't let Eri go. He felt heavier in his left side. Aizawa's eyes began to glow red and his hair floated aimlessly above his head. Eri stops glowing and Izuku's pain fades away. Izuku feels his left arm but holds it behind his back where it can't be seen. He sends his location to Giran with his left arm.

"Eri… thank you. I-I know you don't like your power and I know why." Whispers Izuku.

Eri gasps.

"I want you to know it's not your fault. It's. not. your. fault. Your power is so kind and gentle and caring. Like you." says Izuku.

Tears come to Eri's eyes.

" In a way you remind me of an angel." says Izuku

Izuku gets back on his feet and stands in front of Eri. He stares down Aizawa but something else catches his attention. A security camera… an electric pulse ran along the side. What was that? A portal opens up next to the camera. He recognizes the portal. It's kurogiri. They have a way out of this.

"Eri get on my back." says Izuku as he squats back down.

Eri complies. Izuku dashes forwards straight to Aizawa. Instead of fighting him he jumps over him onto the side of a building and leaps through the portal. Shortly after it closes behind him leaving the heroes frustrated with another failed attempt at catching him. Izuku got up and looked around. He was in All for One's warehouse.

"Where are we?" asks Eri.

"We went through a portal. I don't know if we can trust these people but they helped us out so we don't have to be scared." says Izuku.

"Is that any way to talk about your host?" asks All For one.

"Hey there big fella." says Izuku.

"Evening. Can you open a portal to send my little friend to Giran." says Izuku.

"Of course." says All For one.

In a matter of seconds a portal opens up behind Eri.

"And this portal leads to Giran, right?" asks Izuku he never outright threatened All For One but the implication was in his voice and in his glare.

"Of course." says All For One.

"Say hi to Giran for me." says Izuku as Eri goes through the portal.

Izuku takes a seat across from All For One.

"Shogi?" asks All For One gesturing to the coffee table between them with a shogi board on top.

"No." says Izuku.

The two sit there and stare at each other.

"Did you bring me here for a reason?" asks Izuku.

"I want to congratulate you and wish you luck with your concert. And to say happy holidays." says Afo.

"That it?" asks Izuku.

"Well I wanted to play shogi." says All For one.

Izuku sniffs the air.

"Do you have a cat?" asks Izuku.

All for one snaps his fingers and a cat walks out from behind some large tubes in the back of the room and into his lap.

"You look like a bond villain." says Izuku.

"I try." says Afo.

"Hell are those?" asks Izuku while nodding towards the tubes, "And why are they human sized?"

"..."

"I really should fucking kill ya. Ya know that? Seriously... what the hell. Those are human sized. What do you do to those people? You're actually a disgusting person. Like I'm a literal monster and I think your a piece of shit. If Giran wasn't the one who introduced me to you I'd try to kill you." asks Izuku.

"You think you can kill me?" asks Afo.

"... No." says Izuku.

'That's what he took from that?' thinks Izuku.

"Then why the threat?" asks Afo.

"No repercussions, you won't kill me as long as you think I could be useful to you." says Izuku.

"You really are smart." says Afo.

"You're a genius. It's the only reason I can outplay you." says Izuku.

"Elaborate." says Afo.

"You won't make me your pawn because your plans are made elaborately to be foolproof. The more elaborate the plan the easier it falls apart." says Izuku.

All for One smiles at Izuku.

"Don't smile at me, your hard enough to look at with blank face. You're about ugly as shit. Send me to Giran's. I'm sick of your cryptic bull shit." says Izuku.

All for one chuckles, "As you wish."

A portal opens.

"Don't laugh either. You're gross." says Izuku as he walks through the portal.

He picks up Eri and heads home. They've both had a long night and know that Izuku has both of his arms he has a concert to get ready for.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Izuku really can't catch a break but at the very least he got his left arm back. That's a plus. He also had a heart to heart with Eri even if the timing wasn't the greatest. The next chapter is gonna be the concert and Christmas party. Gifts will be exchanged and songs will be sung. Also I was thinking a lot about how I mentioned I would make Izuku fight a rogue Nomu at some point in the future and while that is still some time ahead of us, I've decided to base the fight off of spike Vs Mad pierrot from cowboy bebop. The whole episode had this great spooky atmosphere and I'd like to find a way to write that into a chapter. It was one of my favorite fights from the whole series. I hope I can do it justice. I'll also be giving the Nomu similar powers and similar weapons. Maybe I'll even do it in an abandoned theme park too. I don't know at what point it basically becomes stealing directly from Cowboy Bebop but I might just steal straight from the show, due to my lack of originality and my love for cowboy bebop. Once again I'm sorry that I mistimed the chrsitmas chapters and am having them come out after christmas. One last thing I'm considering going a little bit into Dabi's mind during the Christmas chapter. Because Christmas is supposed to be a time spent with friends and family and the last time Dabi spent time with his family was years ago and it ended horribly. Okay one last thing for real this time, I'm not sure how I would even justify Izuku going to hell for those chapters. He isn't a bad person. He even goes to church and all that. I have one idea but it feels lazy. The idea is vampires and other unholy monsters have trouble getting into heaven. Like it makes sense but it feels lazy. Either that or I just have to turn Izuku into a bad person and not only do I not want to do that, it feels like it would turn out poorly if I tried to write it. Also I'm super sorry the authors note is such a mess. It's more of a ramble than a note.

**Here is the discord link**

**/SqvXpA9**

**Amadeus Amadeus:** I probably should have mentioned that I watched Helluva boss (and found it extremely entertaining) and was considering using it for content but I guess it slipped my mind. I like the idea of Izuku being dragged into hell because he get wrapped up in some demons business but I already planned how Izuku is going to hell, i Just haven't figured out what he's going to do there. I know that one chapter will be dedicated to finding and talking to vlad. The ideas I've come up with so far for the hell chapters are simple but I've got a couple. One follows the plot of hazbin hotel. One follows Izuku just going all Doom guy and beating the shit out of every single sinner he sees which is literally everyone until he finds vlad and gets his ass beat, but vlad finds out who he is and doesn't kill him. One follows Izuku joining I.M.P and only killing really bad criminals. Although I'm not sure about that one because it involves murder. I don't think Izuku minds killing people who are in hell mainly because he has no idea what happens. One follows Izuku sayin, "fuck it. I'm already in hell. How much worse could I get and joining in on the turf wars but I'm a little shaky on that one. One that I just came up with is Izuku backing up vlad during a turf war. At some point I'd like Izuku to ask Lucifer if it hurt when he fell from heaven. Like the cheesy pick up line. It's followed by like a twenty second stand off. Also Izuku probably finds out that Vlad wasn't always a good person and he learns a bit about other vampires.


	37. Chapter 37

**`Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was almost time for the concert. It was a nice little stage with tables and chairs scattered around rather than benches. It was Giran's idea when he discovered that Izuku can change his voice to match almost any pitch. When Izuku was younger he used it to do imitations but now he was going to use it to sing in front of an audience. It seemed like a step up in his opinion. He has a really nice baritone voice when he really tries although he normally has a lighter voice. He invited a lot of people to this. He invited the people that he took to his last concert. He even got Hatsume to come but she was pretty distracted with some little orb she was building. Izuku is almost certain it's a bomb but thats none of his business. This time he invited his victor, mom who invited Mr. Yagi and auntie Mitsuki. Auntie Mitsuki invited Masaru and dragged Katsuki along. Izuku saw kyouka in the crowd along with this blond dude who had a black spot in his hair. It was shaped like a lightning bolt it was pretty cool. He was certain this was gonna go great and… oh my god. Everything was not gonna go great what the hell is Aizawa doing here. Oh he's here with present Mic and Midnight. Are there any other heroes who might recognize him? No it's just those three, they aren't here for him if they were they would have brought more people. Not that any one of them couldn't beat him in a fight he was just slippery. As much as he hates Bakugou he has to thank him for that. Okay this was fine just do the show. Maybe talk with Kyouka and her friend for a little but avoid the heroes at all costs. It should be fine, they've only seen his eyes slitted and they've never seen the bottom half of his face. They've also never seen his ears normally so maybe they won't recognize him. He got Dabi,Toga,and Ruby masks for the raid so they shouldn't be recognized. Oh my god what about Eri. Okay, okay calm down, this is fine it's fine.

"Hey Eri." whispers Izuku.

"Hi." whispers Eri, not sure why they are whispering. The confusion on her face was actually kind of cute.

"Remember those heroes from a couple of days ago." whispers Izuku.

"Yeah." says Eri.

"They're here." says Izuku, "So I need you to pull your beanie over your horn, and if anybody asks You're Dabis daughter." says Izuku.

"Okay." says Eri as she pulls the beanie over her horn.

"Hey, we're gonna be alright." says Izuku.

Eri nods, Izuku likes to think she believed him but he's not quite sure. He feels a lot better with Victor being here, speaking of Victor.

"Hey kid." says Victor.

"Hey big man. Glad you could make it." says Izuku.

"Well I don't really do too much, apart from when I'm with you." says Victor.

"Hey speaking of not doing much what are you doing on Christmas?" asks Izuku.

"Nothing much." says Victor.

"Ya wanna come over?" asks Izuku.

"Sure but are you okay with that?" asks Victor.

"Yeah, the reason I didn't want to hang out was because I don't want people seeing my face but you've already seen it, so we're all good." says Izuku.

"Well in that case. I'd like to stop by." says Victor.

"Sounds great." says Izuku, " I see my mom looking around. I'm gonna go talk to her before I get up there."

"Have fun." says Victor.

Izuku works his way over to the table where mom and all the people she invited were sitting.

"Hi mom." says Izuku as a smile graced his lips.

"Hi, Izuku. I'm so proud of you. You have a crowd. People came all the way here to see you." says Inko.

"It's not that big of a deal. Giran is a good manager he gets the word out pretty fast." says Izuku, "That and I see Present Mic. I think people tend to follow him around if they find out who he is."

"Still it's nice to see." says Inko.

"Yeah, it is… some people I recognize from my last concert." says Izuku.

"What do you mean by last concert?" asks Inko.

"Uh… uhm." says Izuku.

"Have you done this before?" asks Inko.

"... yeah." says Izuku.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asks Inko, while Yagi looked around uncomfortably.

"Well I wanted to have some experience with doing stuff like this before I took you to one of my concerts." says Izuku.

"I understand but you don't have to be embarrassed around me." says Inko.

"It's not that. I just wanted to make it special." says Izuku.

"That's sweet. If you don't mind me asking how many times have you done this before?" asks Inko.

"Just once. It wasn't a full concert either I just sang one song and let the next artist come up. It was like a talent show for local musicians. There was a vote for best performance and I won. That was pretty nice." says Izuku.

"I'm glad you found something that you really enjoy." says Inko before pulling Izuku down and whispering into his ear, "I don't really know if you need to hear this but you really deserve something that makes you happy."

That really threw Izuku for a loop because he actually really did need to hear that. Izuku smiles at her.

"You're a great mother. You really are. You make me happier than anything else in the world. I love my music,my job, and my friends but I'd trade it all for you." Whispers Izuku.

"I'd never ask you to do that." says Inko as joyful tears come to her eyes.

Inko quickly rubs the tears out of her eyes and looks up.

"Oh, Mitsuki's here." says Inko.

"Hey Auntie, hey uncle. Hey there dingus." says Izuku playfully.

"Shut up." says Katsuki.

Izuku smirks at him.

"Hey kiddo." says Mitsuki as she rests her arm on Izuku's shoulder, " I'm glad to see ya doing something. Katsuki's kind of a bum. He doesn't do anything so it's real nice to see my nephew having a job and making music."

"Get a job ya bum." says Izuku.

"Shut up. I'll kill you." says Katsuki.

"Oh he's not really a bum. I'm just messing with him. He is a little shit though." says Mitsuki.

"Nah, he's still a bum." says Izuku.

"Shut up. I'll kill you." says Katsuki.

"Where have I heard that before. Also you couldn't kill me if you tried." says Izuku as he playfully jabs Katsuki because it annoys the hell out of him.

Katsuki throws a jab at Izuku who ducks out of the way and shoots to soft jabs into Katsuki's stomach. This goes on for a minute or so. Izuku doesn't hit hard enough to hurt Katsuki but Katsuki doesn't hit Izuku. He won't use his quirk with Inko so close by. Inko would normally be opposed to Katsuki being around Izuku but she doesn't know exactly what their relationship was just that Katsuki hasn't been the nicest. Izuku was actually having a lot of fun pissing Katsuki off, Izuku knows if Katsuki was actually going for blood he'd get it but Izuku could have his fun if their parents were around.

"Alright Izuku that's enough." says Inko.

Izuku throws his arm around Katsuki's shoulders and puts his weight on him to Katsuki's chagrin.

"Fine. I should probably be getting on stage soon anyways." says Izuku.

Just like Izuku said Giran called him on stage. He sang some of the classic Christmas music and he paired that with slow tunes from his bass guitar, it probably wasn't the best instrument for the job but it went well in his opinion.. Cold outside, No place like home for the holidays, it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, White Christmas, Hark the Herald angel king and a couple of others. After the concert he was walking over to Jirou to talk with her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see Present Mic. Oh shit.

"Hey little listener. I love your voice." says Mic.

"Hey Present Mic." says Izuku trying not outwardly panic, oh my god Aizawa was looking at him.

"I've been looking for local talent to show up on my podcast. I was wondering if you'd be interested?" says Present Mic.

"I'd be super interested. Uhm you see that guy over there. With the grey hair and the cigar." says Izuku.

"Yeah, why?" asks Present Mic.

"That is my manager. He'd be the guy to talk to." says Izuku.

"Oh okay I'll talk to him and I'll talk to you on the podcast." says Mic.

"See ya around." says Izuku.

Izuku makes his way over to Jirou and her friend. His name is Kaminari. He seems like a super fun guy, maybe not the brightest but with a heart of gold. Izuku spoke with them for a bit. Nothing important just kinda talking.

"Izuku ya ready to leave?" asks Toga.

"Oh yeah sure. Sorry Jirou we'll talk later." says Izuku.

"Sounds good." says Jirou.

Izuku, Toga, Dabi, and Eri make their way to Izuku's car but get stopped by Inko and her friends… and Mr. Yagi. Izuku was real glad he bought masks for the Yakuza raid.

"Izuku who are your friends?" asks Inko.

"This is Toga." says Izuku.

That's Toga." says Inko excitedly, "She's so cute. I'm so happy to meet you."

Toga reaches out for a handshake but gets stopped as Inko hugs her.

"It's nice to meet you too." says Toga although it was a little difficult as Inko was crushing her with her hug.

"This is Dabi. He's my roommate and my best friend." says Izuku.

Inko looks at Dabi and Dabi looks away uncomfortably. Inko hugs Dabi although it was gentler than how she hugged Toga. Dabi didn't expect that. People don't usually touch him.

"Thanks for being my baby's friend." whispers Inko.

"He's a great guy." says Dabi.

"And who's this?" asks Inko, looking at Eri.

Mr. Yagi looks at Eri curiously. Izuku caught on and decided he should say something to get Yagi away before he recognizes her.

"That's Eri. She's Dabi's daughter." says Izuku before whispering, "She's shy and gets scared around new people."

"Okay then we'll leave you alone. I'll see you for Christmas." says Inko.

"Okay see you then." says Izuku.

They were going to celebrate Christmas at Izuku's house. Izuku was a little spooked at the concept of everybody coming over. At least the Bakugo's were celebrating separately. The only people showing up was Victor, Inko, and Mr. Yagi. The latter to Izuku's dismay. Not long before the party Present Mic finished preparations with Giran and tweeted about Izuku going on his podcast. Izuku's christmas album blew up. Izuku doesn't know how Giran did it but Izuku is now on spotify and apple music. This publicity was actually really good for him and Giran. Izuku now had actual money to spend on Christmas gifts. For the food they had venison. Izuku and Victor went to the U.S for a little while through Kurogiri's portal to go deer hunting. Izuku's gift for Toga was a couple of knives he carved out of the antlers. He got Dabi a lot of over the counter pain medication. He didn't get anything for Mr. Yagi. Both Victor and Mom told him not to get them anything. He made them promise not to get him anything in return. They played him like a fiddle and gave him money saying he needs it now more than ever. Izuku might have gone a little overboard when he did this but he bought Eri a computer. Like a nice one. It was mainly for the whole family but Eri gets priority. His thought process is none of them know how to raise a kid so they should keep her distracted and there was nothing bad she could see that she hasn't seen a worse version of in person. After a couple of hours of talking eating everyone finally got out of Izuku's house. He hoped that his little family would like what he got them when they open their gifts. The next morning Izuku woke up at the crack of dawn and found Santa's presents under the tree because he was a santa believer and not a stinky santa denier. The rest of the family wouldn't be awake for a while Izuku decided to go to church. He started going every once in a while after he realized crosses burn him. As long as he's in church and a human again the crosses don't burn him or blind him. He knows a church not too far from where he lived that holds an early service. He started to make his way. He carried a bible in his shirt pocket. As he was on his way he thought he smelt holy water and silver. It's probably nothing. Ow what the hell was that? Why does he have an arrow in his shoulder. He runs into an alleyway.

"Hey." Izuku calls.

"..."

"You're a hunter right? Like you know what I am?" asks Izuku.

"...I do." responds a female voice.

"Ya wanna wait till after Christmas to do this?" asks Izuku.

"The lord doesn't take time off. Neither will I." responds the vampire hunter.

It seems even on Christmas Izuku can't catch a break.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Happy New Years Everybody. Best of luck to ya'll in 2020. I plan on doing a new Years chapter. Although it's probably gonna come out later this month. I'd do it sooner but it has importance in the story, and there are a couple of things that need to happen between then and now. Also what do you think about the vampire hunter? I think It's a cool idea. She might just show up for this fight or she might show up more later. I feel like I could have made the concert a little more tense. Like having Inko or Mr. Yagi say Dabi or Eri look familiar. I'm not gonna go back and rewrite it though. Anyways the next chapter is going to be Izuku fighting the vampire hunter. Also what do ya'll think of Izuku going on Present Mics podcast and just tearing into heroes while Mic laughs in the corner because he knows some of the guys Izuku is making fun of.

**Lightning Blade 49:** Eri wins player of the year for the amazing save. Also I loved writing Izuku and All For One. Cause Izuku is being such an ass and All For One just loves it because literally everyone he meets is scared as hell. This includes Izuku, he just acts boldly and uses insults as a mask for his fear. All For One might have caught on to Izuku being scared of him but if he did he would not say anything.

**Zeidoo 617: **I know you said you are still on chapter nine but I'm sure you'll find this eventually. You are right about Vampirism not being a quirk. In this story the law applies to any sort of super power quirk or not. Even if the law only covered quirks just saying, "I'm a vampire." probably won't hold up in court for several reasons. Thanks for bringing this to my attention and giving me a reason to address it.

**Amadeus Amadeus: **You're right about those not fitting Izuku's character. I don't want Izuku to be a bad person. At worst I'd like to see him slowly slip into a grey moral area where it's hard to say if he's good or not. You're also right about him not killing on a whim. The only person he's ever truly meant to kill was Overhaul when he slashed at his throat. Also I was thinking I'd have Izuku go to hell during the tail end of the purge so he would see the angels cleaning out and almost get killed by one. I like the idea of a non canon chapter where Izuku turned evil after the transformation. I probably won't write that but it is fun to think about. Izuku could try to rehabilitate vlad that would actually be a pretty good idea for a chapter. Before Vlad died he tried to be a good person, he really did. He just committed too many sins beforehand. The thing that changed him was meeting and taking care of Ruby. She said she was nineteen when she met vlad but that was a lie, she was younger. I think I heard somewhere that Count Dracula's body count was over forty thousand. I'm wondering how Izuku would react to hearing that. Not just because he was told vlad was a super kind and caring person, but because forty thousand is a massive body count. That's not including the people who serve him. His body count was just forty thousand. Also imagine Izuku going to heaven, taking a quick look around and saying, "It is nice as hell up here." And everyone just kind of looks at him because of the absolute shit he just started spewing.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku was looking to the rooftops across the street for his assailant. He has an arrow in his shoulder. Normally he'd tear it out but the tip was silver so he needed it to stop the bleeding. An arrow whizzed by his head and he moved behind a dumpster. He peeked out from behind the dumpster to see a tall Dark haired woman with some type of cross bow. He recognized it from the Movie Van Helsing. It was actually kind of cool in Izuku's opinion, although he'd always think guns are cooler and definitely better. The kind that had a little barrel and kept shooting. That was all he saw before the cross on the front of the cross bow blinded him. He instantly got back behind the dumpster and rubbed at his eyes. He heard a thud. She must have come down from the roof. He heard footsteps in his direction. Once the footsteps were accompanied by an echo, that told him she was in the alley way with him, he pushed the dumpster as hard as he could. He felt resistance and heard a thud and a groan. He carried her out of the alley, only stopping when her added weight fell off the dumpster.

"So what got you into Vampire hunting?" asks Izuku, "You're actually the first hunter I've met. Am I going to have to worry about more of you after this fight or is it a one and done kind of deal?"

He didn't get a response he did however hear a chain rattle and come closer. He dove to the side and felt the wind from her chain. He continued to dodge her chain as he heard it coming. He really couldn't do anything but dodge. Out of nowhere it just stopped. There was no chain. No attacks. Just silence. He listened for something, anything… a breath. He jumps out of the way in time as he hears metal clang against asphalt. She's using a sword now. What was with that klang sound? Izuku tried to repeat the sound with his teeth but it was more of a click. He dodged. What was that? He clicks again, he dodges again. Is that echolocation? He tried clicking again this time he dove for the blob in front of him. He swung forward. He hit metal and heard a groan and a skidding sound. He dashed forward and grabbed the crossbow he was aiming at her. He would have destroyed the cross blinding him if it were anything else but instead he took it off and threw it away. He jumped back as she swung her sword at him.

"You really aint gonna answer my question. It was just a harmless question. Well harmless to you anyways. The answer could get me killed so I'd really like an answer. I'd answer you if you asked. Do unto others as you'd have done unto yourself and all that." says Izuku.

Izuku began clicking rapidly and jumping around because she was firing at him with her cross bow. His vision was sort of coming back to him. It was sort of like seeing without glasses but he could make out shapes. She was out of arrows it was back to the chain and the sword. She was swinging at him with the chain and whenever he closed the gap she would swing at him with the sword. He was thinking of just stopping the fight and shooting her leg out from under her but it was Christmas he was feeling generous.

"Hey have you ever noticed that like literally nobody shows up for this? Like the part of town you ambush me in is conveniently the side without security cameras. Or that time no reinforcements came along when I was fighting muscular. I assume you know about my fights. If you were looking to kill me you'd probably do your homework on me, right? Or like when I fought Overhaul not a single civilian got caught up in that. Or the times pro heroes have tried to arrest me. Nobody shows up. Like there is just no one there. But whenever I go somewhere without a fight it's super busy. Even if it's a place I fought at in the past. It's kind of weird right?" says Izuku.

"..."

"Are you like mute… or something? No that can't be right you talked to me a little while ago." says Izuku, "Whatever. I guess you don't have to talk. I gotta tell ya I got places to be. I'll just finish this up. I always thought vampire hunters would be a lot stronger. Maybe there are stronger ones out there."

Izuku dashes under her chain, clawed her sword and hit her in the stomach and sent her stumbling. He followed up with a kick to the shoulder to send her on her back. When she landed she dropped her weapons. She scrambled to her feet jumped onto the side of a building and jumped off that to get above him. He saw her reach for a knife. She was gonna try to drop down on him and stab him. Like he'd let her get away with that. He lifts his revolver straight into the air. Yeah he brings his guns everywhere he goes, so what.

"Good luck dodging in mid air, ya dumb ass." says Izuku.

As Izuku was taking aim and talking shit, she threw the knife down. Oh that's not good. He didn't see that coming. The knife planted itself in his forehead and out the back of his head. A sickening squelch sound was heard as his blood shot out of the back of his head onto the white snow below him. With wide eyes he falls back. His grip going limp around his gun as he falls into the now crimson snow. The girl coming in for a landing was the last thing he saw before everything faded to black. Normally when things went black the stayed that way until Izuku was revived. This was different it was bright it was white. Everything was white as far as the eyes could see. Everything except that toll booth looking place to pass through a gate. Someone was in the booth.

"Hey." calls Izuku to get their attention, "Where am I?"

"Heaven of course." says the gatekeeper, "well at least right outside heaven anyways. I have to read all of your sins to let you in there. Before I do that, do you have any questions?"

"I have a couple of questions. First who are you?" asks Izuku.

"My name is Simon Peter. Most know me as Saint Peter." says Saint Peter.

" Like _the_ Saint Peter? Like _the_ apostle?" asks Izuku.

"Correct." says Saint Peter.

" Well in that case, it's a pleasure to meet you." says Izuku.

"Pleasure's all mine." says Saint Peter with a smile.

"Next question. I've never gone to heaven before. What's different this time?" asks Izuku.

"You fell to a holy blade. It opened the gate out of purgatory. Be proud you're in heaven. Not many vampires make it here." says Saint Peter.

"Oh that reminds me. Is there a guy named Vlad Tepis up here?" asks Izuku.

Saint Peter shakes his head. Izuku nods understandingly.

"Can you tell me about him?" asks Izuku.

Saint Peter looks thoughtful.

"I know he's not up here but was he a bad person? I've only heard good things about him and I've wanted to hear what he was really like." says Izuku.

"He… was a very bad man when he was younger. He hurt a lot of good people. As he got older he tried to better himself. He met Ruby. He changed, he tried to be a good man. The things he did when he was younger doomed was no way for him to repent for all of his sins." says Saint Peter.

"What sins?" asks Izuku.

"It isn't my place to tell you the sins of another man." says Saint Peter.

"Alright one last question." says Izuku.

"Ask away." replies Saint Peter.

"Am I gonna get out of here?" asks Izuku.

That question seems to stump Peter.

"I'm not sure. I've never read the sins of a vampire. Although if I'm not mistaken, I heard that looking at a clock or a watch might help somehow. At Least I heard it works in hell. I'm not sure if it will help us at all up here." says Saint Peter.

"Will a phone work?" asks Izuku.

"Does it tell time?" asks Saint Peter.

"Yeah." replies Izuku.

"Try it." says Saint Peter.

Izuku reaches into his pockets… he checks his other pockets. He notices Saint Peter staring at him.

"What are looking at me like that for?" asks Izuku.

"You don't take things with you up here. Just your clothes." says Saint Peter with an amused smile.

"Oh.. right." says Izuku.

"Here I have a pocket watch look at it." says Saint Peter as he pulls it out of his pocket.

"That's a timer." says Izuku.

"No it's a clock." says Saint Peter.

"Dude, that's a timer." says Izuku.

Saint Peter looks at him all confused.

"It's a timer for me, man." says Izuku.

Izuku and Saint Peter's heads perk up.

"It's a timer for you." says Saint Peter, " I have a theory."

"You think I see a timer because when it hits zero I'm gonna go back." says Izuku.

"That's absolutely right. Although that means you've been revived." says Saint Peter.

"Yeah, I wonder who could've done that. Does time work differently up here?" asks Izuku.

"A little bit I think. Not too sure." says Saint Peter.

"Can I see the timer?" asks Izuku.

Izuku's eyes widen as he looks at it.

"What is it?" asks Saint Peter.

"I'm gonna be up here for almost twenty four hours." says Izuku.

"Wait, why?" asks Izuku.

Saint Peter pulls up a thick packet of paper and sets it down on the counter with a thud.

"It's a long list." says Saint Peter.

"I did all that?" asks Izuku incredulously.

"I count all sins but not all sins count against you." says Saint Peter.

"Oh… so most of those are like really petty things I've done?" asks Izuku.

"They always are. Some tend to be amusing." says Saint Peter.

Saint Peter was right about them needing to get started. Izuku was bored out of his mind. He was just sitting here listening to Saint Peter for a bit over twenty three hours. Finally, it was finally over. He could finally enter the gates.

"Wow, yours was prettys short." says Saint Peter.

"That was short?" asks Izuku.

"Compared to some yes. Compared to others not at all." says Saint Peter, "But compared to most, yes."

"So to reiterate, that's it. I can go in. asks Izuku.

"Yeah, I'll show you around it's beautiful." says Saint Peter.

They walk through the gate and the endless white plain turns into a sprawling city. There were stars in the sky. It was beautiful. Maybe the most beautiful thing Izuku had ever seen in his entire life. He'd regret saying what he was about to say. He honestly has no idea what compelled him to say this.

"It's nice as hell up here." says Izuku.

Saint Peter and everybody nearby looks at him with various levels of confusion and shock. The timer hits zero and Izuku disappears from sight. Back in the land of the living Izuku shoots up.

"Oh you're alive." says a voice.

Izuku turns around to see the vampire hunter sitting there.

Izuku looks around for Ruby before saying, "It looks like it."

"I brought you back." says the huntress.

"Yeah but why?" asks Izuku.

"I have a couple of questions." says the huntress.

"Only if I can ask mine after." says Izuku.

"That's fine." says the huntress, "Why do you carry a bible with you?"

"... To read it?" says Izuku.

"Why didn't you crush my cross bow?" asks the huntress.

"The cross on the front." replies Izuku.

"You said you had some questions for me?" says the huntress.

"Ya got a name?" asks Izuku.

"Gabriella Belmont." says Gabriella.

"Like Gabriel Belmont?" asks Izuku.

"I was named after him." says Gabriella.

"Okay, next am I still alive. Don't lie to me." says Izuku.

"You praise the lord right?" asks Gabriela.

Izuku nods. Gabriela nods back.

"Are you gonna get in trouble for not killing me?" asks Izuku.

"The family will understand. A while back, Trevor Belmont worked alongside a vampire. We know you aren't all bad." says Gabriela.

"Okay… one last thing." says Izuku.

"Yeah?" asks Gabriela.

"You're kind of a bitch." says Izuku.

"Mhm. Anyways here is my business card. Call me if you find a monster that you can't beat." says Gabriela.

"You'd kill it wouldn't you?" asks Izuku.

"I would." replies Gabriela.

"I'd call some other people first." says Izuku.

"You really make a terrible vampire." says Gabriela.

"Coming from the huntress who let me live?" asks Izuku.

Gabriela smirks at Izuku, "Coming from the Vampire who I beat?"

"I could have plugged you full of lead a while back… maybe I ain't the best vampire out there." says Izuku.

"Alright well I've got things to do." says Gabriela.

"I planned on going to church." says Izuku.

"What's stopping you?" asks Gabriela.

"This shirt wasn't read when we started. Also how long was I dead?" asks Izuku.

"About a minute." says Gabriela.

"Okay see ya around." says Izuku as he turns and heads home to spend the rest of this Christmas with his family.

* * *

**Authors Note**

So I finally got around to the heaven chapter. Maybe I should have made it a whole chapter but this felt nice to me. I'm still not to sure about bringing Gabriella back. Although I plan on having Izuku beef with a couple dozen vampires in the future and it would be a pretty good time to bring her back. I finally got Izuku to say, "it's nice as hell up here." in the middle of heaven. I think it's even funnier with they way he vanishes right after. Everyone there had to be so confused. They had to be wondering if he went to hell for that joke. I'm kind of thinking about it and I am liking the idea of Gabriela sticking around in the story. Just because a vampire and a vampire hunter just working together and making fun of each other sounds fun to write. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter a lot as well. Also hooray we've hit the five death mark for Izuku. The next chapter is gonna be a little altercation with the sapphire serpent. I actually do have some big plans for the serpent and a bit of syndicate history written for them. I'm not gonna go super far into it but they've been around since before quirks. Also Victor is gonna show up in the next chapter.

One thing I want to say that isn't related to the story at all is that I've changed my name on steam to team rocket official so I can pretend to be Jessie, James, or Meowth while playing team fortress 2 or other games. I'm gonna set a bind to say, "Team Rocket's blasting of agaaaaaaain!" every time I die. It's going to be hilarious. I'm also going to call everybody twerp or some childish insult.

One last thing that's completely unrelated. I've gotten private messages on here from people trying to catfish me. The thing none of them know is that I'm a fat underage loser. It's such a wild and funny concept that I get messages like that. I don't even know what to do with them but I laugh my ass off every single time.

**Also here is the discord link**

** /SqvXpA9**

**Teuton Wolf:** That would actually be super funny. Like I've only heard one of your ideas but I ought to look out for some more. I'd have stuck with the idea you had but I don't want anybody at U.A. to realize that Izuku is Ketuiki at first. Although you are right about one thing, that definitely would have been a pretty awkward situation.

**Draconic King: **Oh shit is right my guy.

**Atomic Dragon 59: **Izuku to the dummy trio group chat, "Oh god, oh fuck." Also about Izuku's nonchalance, it was more of him really not wanting to do this on Christmas any other day of the year would be fine. Actually what I just said was stupid that's exactly what nonchalance is. Looking back on a lot of the chapters I've wrote I can firmly say Izuku is straight chilling constantly. He meets the hero killer, the man with the highest body count since All Might's debut. By the end of the night their homies.

**Amadeus Amadeus: **Izuku probably will put some parental controls on. Either that or Dabi will. Toga probably wouldn't. I don't think Izuku would look down on other people's vices seeing as he is an alcoholic. One thing I'd like to get back to is having Dabi and Izuku sitting around the living room and having one of their heart to hearts or philosophical discussions where Izuku talks about making sure he doesn't look down on other people as long as he continues to be an alcoholic. By all accounts including Izuku's own he's kind of a bum. He dropped out of school, doesn't have a real job, fights people nearly constantly, steals most of his money. The only redeeming factor is his music.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

Christmas was over. Everybody was happy with what they got. Giran stopped by and brought some ammunition so Izuku was pretty happy about that. He was thinking about taking up All For One's offer of going somewhere new to stop crime. He had relatives in Texas so maybe he could go there. Hisashi was in New York so maybe he could torment him a little bit. Maybe he could take Victor back to Russia and see what he could do down there. Speaking of Victor Izuku could smell him. Izuku also heard some knocking on the door. Izuku answers.

"Hey there big man, what's good?" asks Izuku.

"The sapphire Serpent has been striking around here." says Victor.

Izuku brings Victor in and closes the door, "Do you want the two of us to do something about that?"

"I do. I know where they're hiding out. Not all of them. Just three. We could take them." says Victor.

"Ya wanna get Speed Demon?" asks Izuku.

"He said he doesn't want to hit the Serpent. He said it was too dangerous." says Victor.

"So it's just us?" says Izuku.

"Could we bring some of your friends that went on the Yakuza raid?" asks Victor.

"Toga's out. Dabi's still sore from that big blast and we need him to watch Eri. Ruby is at work. I don't know the other three well enough to ask them for this and I hear knuckle duster kind of went off the grid anyway. I don't want to ask Giran because I've had him use a big favor to get the vigilantes to work with us the last time." says Izuku.

"So it's just us?" asks victor.

"Seems like it." says Izuku.

"Well we can handle three of them." says Victor.

"Yeah let me get my gear and we'll head out." says Izuku.

Izuku heads upstairs to find Dabi and Eri watching cat videos on their computer.

"I'm gonna head out." says Izuku.

"Be careful." says Dabi.

"I'll try." says Izuku.

Izuku puts on his suit and tie. Gets both his guns on his belt. Grabs his knives and his mask and goes back downstairs.

"I'm gonna drive you just tell me where to go." says Izuku.

Soon the two of them were in Izuku's car driving to wherever they were camping out. It wasn't a long drive it was like twenty minutes. Victor told him to pull over they should walk the rest of the way. Izuku knows this place. It's near an abandoned cathedral. It was a weird place. Like the energy it held. It was actually really pretty though. Which was impressive as it hadn't been maintained in two or three years. The sidewalk turned into stairs that led up a hill to the cathedral. As luck would have it that was exactly where Victor was leading him. They actually saw the guys Victor told him about. The three of them were wearing suits like Izuku's but black. They were heading up the hill to the cathedral. Izuku and Victor crept after them making sure that they stayed out of sight. The three of them went into the cathedral. Izuku and Victor got on both sides of the double doors.

"Hey." says Izuku.

"Yeah?" asks Victor.

"My powers don't work as well on holy grounds." says Izuku.

"So… what do we do?" asks Victor.

Izuku pulls out his pistol, loads the magazine, racks the slide, and turns the safety off.

"You lead. You have all of your powers so you take two. I'll take the last one." says Izuku.

"That sounds fine to me." says Victor.

"Kick the door open on three." says Izuku.

Victor nods in confirmation.

One.

Two.

Three.

They kick the doors open. They immediately see the three that just entered. They also see the other seven behind them. They had a crate full of small firearms. Most of them already had pistols in their hands. Izuku made a mad dash for a concrete support beam as they opened fire. Victor jumped to the second floor indoor balcony. The three Izuku followed inside stayed downstairs and took cover behind pews. The other seven ran to the stairs to follow Victor. Izuku clutched his pistol tightly and put his knife in his other hand. He heard struggling and gunshots upstairs. One of the gunmen decided to creep forward. This one had a pump action shotgun. Izuku could make out his reflection in a stained glass window.

'Can I get revived if I die on holy land. I probably can but… shit.' thinks Izuku.

Without thinking Izuku peeked his head and shot as soon as he had his sights lined up with the man's body. It hit him right in the forehead. Izuku pulled back behind the support beam. He fell to the ground with a thud and dropped his shotgun next to Izuku. Izuku reached his hand out and grabbed it.

'Fuck fuck fuck.' thinks Izuku.

He could hear the others approaching. He doesn't think. He can't think. He peeks.

BANG

He ducks back and pulls back on the forestock to ready another shot. The last man jumps around the corner and fires off a shot out of his pistol and into Izuku's shoulder as Izuku pulls the trigger and watches as the man practically explodes into a red mist. Izuku takes a couple of steps back and looks at what he just did. His breath becomes heavy and fast. The floor became crimson. He was covered in blood. His face was covered in blood, his suit was dark but his white undershirt was ruined. What was he thinking? What the hell was he thinking?

"KID, KID HEY." Shouts Victor.

"Huh. Yeah? What?" asks Izuku.

"Are you alright? I've been calling you for like five minutes." says Victor.

"Uhm… yeah. I'm fine man. Just dissociating, you uh you know how it is." says Izuku.

"You sure?" asks Victor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened to the guys you were fighting?" asks Izuku.

"I knocked em out. Look I'll deal with the rest. You head home." says Victor.

"For sure just give me a minute or two." says Izuku.

Izuku was repulsed as he put the blood covered money in his pockets and put all their guns into his car. He emptied the crate and put it all in his trunk. When he went hunting with Victor he was told to never waste anything when he kills so he did the same here. Victor was upstairs tying up the surviving syndicate members. When he came back down stairs he found Izuku kneeling in front of a cross. He got up said goodbye to Victor and drove him. Izuku's shoulder wouldn't heal itself. Izuku pulled over and dug the bullet out of his shoulder. It was silver. That was gonna be there for a while. His shoulder was still a little messed up from that silver arrow but at least it was the same shoulder and it wasn't both of his arms. Izuku drove the rest of the way home. As soon as he got home he snuck to the bathroom and took a bath to get all the blood off of his body. He must have been in there for a while because he heard Dabi call out to him.'

"Hey man are you okay? You've been in there for like an hour." says Dabi.

Shit had it been that long.

"Yeah, I'm just sore and resting. I'll be out soon." says Izuku.

True to Izuku's word he was out soon enough with a towel wrapped around his waist. He quickly put his blood covered clothes in the washing machine. He walked back out to the living room to see Dabi.

"Hey man." says Izuku.

"Nice shirt." says Dabi as soon as he sees Izuku isn't wearing one, "Woah, what happened to your shoulder?"

"I got shot. Silver bullets and all that. You mind bandaging it for me?" asks Izuku.

"Sure man, I'll go get my shit." says Dabi.

A little while later Dabi and Izuku were sitting on the couch. Izuku's shoulder had a fresh layer of off white bandages. He didn't say anything about what he did with Victor. Victor would take care of the bodies and he could put this behind him. At least he thought he could.

"Hey man are you alright? You've been staring at your lap for a while." says Dabi.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired and a little sore." says Izuku as he gestures to his shoulder, "But you know how tough I am."

Dabi smiles at him, "If you're sure. I'm gonna go back upstairs and watch cat videos with Eri."

"Have fun." says Izuku.

"Ya don't wanna come with me?" asks Dabi.

"I'm waiting for Toga to get home." says Izuku.

"Alright. I'll leave you to it." says Dabi as he heads back upstairs.

Izuku didn't need to wait long. About five minutes later Toga came through the door. She smelled like blood. He wasn't really in the mood for blood right now.

"Hey babe." says Izuku.

"Hi baby. How you doing?" asks Toga.

"Come here." says Izuku.

Toga walks over.

"Sit down." says Izuku.

Toga looks at him funny but does what he asks. As soon as she sits next to him, he kisses her on the cheek a couple of times. She looks at him in surprise. He starts to kiss her neck and suck her skin into his mouth. He pulls her down on top of him.

"Where did this come from?" asks Toga.

Izuku doesn't answer he just keeps kissing. The two melt into each other. Toga starts to move her hands lower.

"That's enough. We aren't going further. Eri's just upstairs." says Izuku.

"Can we keep kissing? I like watching you work." asks Toga.

Izuku doesn't answer he just gets back to work. A little while later Izuku and Toga hear Dabi's footsteps coming down the stairs. Toga scrambles off Izuku and the two sit upright and try to look as normal as a shirtless dude and a girl covered in hickeys can. Dabi gets downstairs and notices Izuku and Toga are sitting weirdly still. He looks at Izuku to see lipstick on his neck and Toga's neck was covered in hickeys. He's not gonna say anything it's not his business. Although he doesn't want them doing that on the couch so he sits with them. The three of them spend the rest of the day chilling. They make sure to check on Eri and what she's doing on the computer. Eri really likes cats, and dogs, but her favorite animals are monkeys. They're the coolest. Dabi keeps looking over at Izuku. Izuku notices but tries not to show that he does. Toga left to go check on Eri.

"Hey dude." says Dabi.

"Yeah, bro?" responds Izuku.

"You good man? You got this real depressing air around ya right now." says Dabi.

"I'm really fine man. Just got a lot on my mind. Ya know?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah man,I know. Listen It's New Years Eve. You're feeling bummed. I got invited to a party and I'm allowed to bring friends. Ya wanna come with me?" asks Dabi.

"Who the hell invited you to a party?" asks Izuku.

"My dealers did. They're cool dudes, twins. Their quirk lets them work with chemical reactions and make more products. I don't know the specifics but it multiplies the amount they should have by four and they both use it so they get sixteen times as much product as someone else would." says Dabi.

"That's actually pretty cool." says Izuku.

"Yeah, they were so successful this year that they called customers over. That and they owe Giran big for managing their sales. Giran knows they don't have much money. All they really have to offer him is drugs. Giran lets me cash in on those favors because he stays away from drugs. Let's go cash in a lot of favors." says Dabi.

"... Fuck it man. Let's go." says Izuku.

"Go where?" asks Toga.

"Would you mind watching Eri, while me and Dabi go to a party?" asks Izuku.

"With my dealers." adds Dabi.

"... Alright fine. I'll watch two have fun. Oh and Izuku?" says Toga.

"Yeah?" asks Izuku.

"Dabi's dealers are morons. Don't listen to their business ideas." says Toga.

"Yeah, okay." replies Izuku.

"Tell me when you're ready to go." says Dabi.

"They have a dress code?" asks Izuku.

"No." says Dabi.

"I don't need a shirt. Let's go." says Izuku.

"Cool." says Dabi.

A little while later Izuku and Dabi were pulling up to a nice house in a not so nice neighborhood. Izuku and Dabi got into the house and cashed in their favors. Dabi was right these guys had a lot to work with. That and they must have owed Giran a lot. Izuku got to try lots of new things. He'd never seen a bong or a Hookah before. It was an interesting experience. Izuku didn't stop there he was trying everything. In hindsight it was a terrible idea. It really was. Looking back on it, he had no idea how he didn't notice that. The next morning, well it was a little past two but it was morning to them. Dabi stumbled onto the back porch to puke when he found Izuku laying in the grass. After he was done puking in a bush he rolled Izuku over with his foot. Izuku's nose was bloody and he was laying in some vomit. Jesus he really overdid it. Dabi tried to wake him up. He tried for a while he called his name and nudged him with his foot. He wasn't waking up. Why wasn't he waking up.

"...Oh shit." mumbles Dabi.

* * *

**Authors Note**

A lot happened this chapter. Izuku finally has a body count. This is gonna mess him up for a little while. I know I've said this time and time again, but I have plans for this story. The story is gonna get darker. Izuku has mostly dealt with physical pain while being a vigilante. He's gonna start getting hit with the emotional pain. Right now only Izuku and Victor know but more people will learn later. When Aizawa finds out he's gonna be pissed and deeply concerned. Izuku died again. That brings his death counter to six. The next chapter is gonna take place in Hell. I think from a readers and writers standpoint Hell is going to be more entertaining than heaven simply because there can be conflict. I sort of have a plan for the next chapter but I think I'm just going to wing it for the most part. Also I've probably mentioned this before but I have a couple of story arcs planned before U.A. I'm doing them in this order, Vigilante arc, Vampire arc, Syndicate arc, the chapter or two with the lose Nomu, then Back to the Syndicate arc. After that we can finally get to U.A. Also Most of the fight's I write are fist fights or based around a super power. I don't think I've done a fight based on a shoot out yet. I'd like to know how I did, because I have more shootouts planned for the future.

**Creepy W: **Eventually we will get Dadzawa with a side of dadmic and mommy midnight. It's gonna be a constant struggle of Midnight encouraging him, Aizawa discouraging him with Mic somewhere in between. That's gonna start when he gets to U.A.

**Teuton Wolf:** I plan on trying to make several scenarios where Ibara Shiozaki gets completely shaken when she not only realizes that the green dude from class 1 A is a vampire, but she sees him read the bible or even casually quote scripture. I didn't really think of it as a paradox I just thought it was cool but now that you mention in I see how it's a paradox.

**Sage of Chaos:** I'm glad to hear that. It's always nice to get some positive reinforcement. Thank you.

**Amadeus Amadeus: **I still don't know enough about castlevania but I've been watching youtube videos to see if I could write some lore into the story. I've also looked at the Castlevania Timeline on Wikipedia. There is a lot going on. I didn't realize that Castlevania had alternate timelines. I've only watched one video so far but I'm gonna inform myself a little bit more and then I'll get back to you on this. For the final exam as cool as it would be to see him fight a vampire specialist I really like the idea of him swinging at All Might and getting put through a building or two. Back To Castlevania, I'm not sure if I'm going to make the whole Story Canon or just reference the Belmonts. I've got a role I want Dracula to fill and by looking at the timeline, seeing him get revived so frequently, it sort of goes against the way I've written a vampire's coming back from the dead. So I'll use parts and probably have a government expert on Vampires and other non human intelligent life.

**4 gotin** **1:** The entrance exam has not happened yet. The sludge villain thing happened a little earlier in the story. These chapters are taking place between Izuku cutting classes at the start of his last year of middle school and the U.A. entrance exam.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Izuku jerks awake violently. He looks around to see he's in a back alley. He also notices he's lying in a pile of trash bags. Not the nicest awakening in his opinion. He walks out of the alley. He looks around. This place looks like shit. Why is the sky red? That has to be some kind of red flag. Oh… wait that looks familiar. That's an angel he saw one when he was in heaven. This obviously wasn't heaven.

"Hey." calls Izuku, "Where am I?"

The angel turns and looks to him. It starts flying over to him. It's moving really fast, why is it going that fast? Why does it have a sword out. Izuku dives out of the way. The sword nicks his right leg. Izuku scrambles to get up before the angel comes back around. He doesn't move fast enough but right before the angel stabs him he gets saved by the bell. Like an actual bell. It started ringing and the angel just flew away. What the hell was that about? Izuku decides to keep moving. He doesn't like what he sees. There were corpses littering the street. He'd seen corpses before, hell he'd made a couple… but this? This was just disgusting. The smell was even worse. Especially for Izuku and his super powered nose. People were finally coming out of the buildings. Some started moving the bodies some started walking around like nothing happened. He decided to ask one.

"Hey buddy, the hell just happened?" asks Izuku.

The dude was looking at him sort of funny even though the guy was wearing a gas mask, "That was the purge."

"Okay but why are we purging?" asks Izuku.

"Hell gets overpopulated the angels stop that." says the guy.

"And we're all fine with that? Also did you say hell?" asks Izuku.

"You new down here?" asks the mask guy.

"Yeah." says Izuku.

"Lucky you. You should be thankful an angel didn't see you." says the guy.

"One did the thing nearly killed me. I'm pretty fast though." says Izuku gesturing to the cut on his leg.

"Huh, that's crazy. Listen man I gotta get to work." says the mask guy.

"You have a job. Like is hell just a big city?" asks Izuku.

"Sort of. Except angels come down here once a year and kill us. Also outside the city is where all of the wild demons live. Sometimes this weird guy comes into town from way out there to buy shotgun shells. People say he wears dark green armor. Nobody's even seen his face. He always comes covered in blood but it isn't his own. But that's just a little urban legend. But I really gotta get to work." says the mask guy.

"Thanks and I'm Izuku by the way." says Izuku.

"I'm Tom but I probably won't be seeing you again." says Tom as he walks away.

'So I'm in hell. Probably those three men I killed the other day. Do I deserve to be here? Am I a bad person? Am I gonna get out of here?' thinks Izuku before checking his phone. It's a timer not a clock. He'd be home to Eri soon. Not soon enough but soon.

Izuku wanders around the city. He apparently takes things with him down here so he had a loaded pistol. The one he takes everywhere. He also has his previously mentioned phone and a pack of cigarettes. He smoked as he walked. It was an ugly city. It was actually pretty depressing to look at. Maybe it's because Izuku was already feeling bummed. Not because he died and was in hell but because he sent three people down here and they can't go back. As he walked around he saw how terrible people are to each other down here. They're fighting and stealing. Normally he'd stop them but he doubts there is a police station down here.

'I really did it. It didn't feel real. It felt like something I watched not something I did, but I really did it. Those men might've had families. Wives, sons or daughters. Whatever just stop thinking about it. Think about something else… What if that was me? What if I couldn't come home to Eri, Toga,Dabi,Ruby,Giran, or even mom. Stop thinking… fuck.'

Izuku decided that as long as he was down here he'd go find something to do. There were lots of places that could distract him. It seemed like most places around here were distractions. All the bars and clubs. Like everyone down here just wanted to forget that they were here and would be forever or at least until the next purge. Izuku had some money in his back pocket for drinks. He couldn't afford much but it would at least get him a beer or two. He hopped into the nearest bar and ordered a drink. They didn't card him or anything but he expected that. Apparently drinks were cheaper than he thought down here. Also all manner of currency was accepted. He could afford maybe four beers now that he saw the actual price. He sat at the bar and had his drink. He finished his first but he really didn't feel like a second. He wasn't tipsy or anything he just didn't want another. He paid for his drink and left. He opened another pack of cigarettes and lit it up. Had he worked through a pack already? Jeez he should really slow down. There has got to be something for him to do down here. Something that isn't so depressing. Maybe he should look for Vlad. He was supposed to be down here.

'But where would I even start?' thinks Izuku.

Izuku isn't too sure how he should start this so he decides to just wander around. He'd head back into some of the bars he'd seen and ask around, Ruby had said Vlad was an alcoholic. Maybe he had a drinking buddy or two. Izuku found himself visiting bar after bar asking to see if anybody knew who Vlad Tepes was or where they could find him. One guy looked at him funny when he asked. They all looked at him funny but this was something else. This guy knew something. He was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about a Vlad Tepis now would you?" asks Izuku.

"Nothing you want to know." says the Blonde.

"All right well I got a couple questions if you don't mind but before that, who are you?" asks Izuku.

"My name is Charles Belmont." says Charles.

"Oh… Okay, You're a vampire hunter, aren't you?" asks Izuku.

"I was, but that was a lifetime ago." says Charles.

"Listen, I'm almost certain you know where Vlad lives. Just tell me and I'll leave you alone." says Izuku.

"I shouldn't say." says Charles.

"And why not?" asks Izuku.

"Fighting him alone is a death wish." replies Charles.

"I'm not looking for him so I can fight him. I just wanna talk." says Izuku.

"He isn't one for words. Even when he does talk all he does is lie. He will trick you, lower your guard and he will kill you." says Charles.

"I don't think my Great Uncle is gonna kill me." says Izuku, "And what's got you so spooked? Everytime I talk to someone about him they leave me with more questions than answers. Like I know you're a vampire hunter but still."

"You're a part of his bloodline?" asks Charles.

"Is that a problem?" asks Izuku.

"It's not my problem." replies Charles.

"Fair enough." says Izuku, "I'd still like to know where he is"

"... You're sure he won't hurt you?" asks Charles.

"I'm sure." says Izuku.

"If you're sure. He lives outside the city. Over a mountain range to the south, in a castle. Be careful, it's full of demons. Not just the kind around here. The rabid kind." says Charles.

"One last question." says Izuku.

"I'm getting a little tired of your questions." says Chalres although there's no heat behind his words.

"How did a holy man like you end up down here?" asks Izuku.

"I wasn't a holy man in the slightest. I was just a hunter. Plain and simple."says Charles.

"I thought all the Belmonts had close ties to the church." says Izuku.

"If that were true I wouldn't be sitting here and talking with you now, would I?" says Charles.

"Just one more question." says Izuku.

"You said that already." says Charles.

"I lied. How did you get down here?" asks Izuku.

"I was hunting. I went looking for Dracula. He slashed my throat before I could even draw my sword." says Charles.

"He sounds fast." says Izuku.

"Too fast for me." replies Charles.

"Well… I should get going, gotta go find Dracula." says Izuku who notices that Charles referred to him using only his middle name.

Izuku left the bar and headed out of the city. Just south of the city was a large range of mountains. Was hell like it's own planet? Does it end? Well it doesn't really matter. All he has to do is get over this mountain and look for a castle. It was an interesting looking mountain decided Izuku as he was climbing it. He doesn't know exactly what it's made of but it's a nice shade of red. Like a crimson. Charles was right about those rabbid demons. They were kind of smart. Like some tried to sneak up on him. Other than that they just kind of threw themselves at him. They weren't particularly strong took a jab or two to knock one out. Another thing that occured to Izuku as he was climbing was that hell was really cold. Maybe it was because he died without a shirt. There was fire all over the mountain, how was it cold. Whatever he was almost at the top. When he finally got to the top he took a good look around. The demons on this side of the mountain were bigger. Some were easily twenty five feet tall. He'd fought bigger. He also took notice of a castle almost as tall as the mountain. He'd have to climb down but that would be much faster than climbing up. He made his descent down the mountain. He ended up brawling with one of the bigger demons. It was actually pretty tough but he got it in the end. So here he was. Right at the front door to the castle. He knocks three times. After about a minute a man opens the door. He had dark hair red eyes and fangs. This was it. Jesus this guy was big. Like as tall as All Might, but not as buff. He was kinda scary too. Actually… shit this guy was really scary. Just don't say anything stupid you'll be fine.

"You ever watch Hotel Transylvania?" asks Izuku.

WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT?

Vlad opens his mouth to respond. Izuku disappears.

**Back to the land of the living**

Izuku jerks awake violently… again. He looks around he's home. Dabi is is here too, she looks mad why does she look mad?

"Hey Ruby how ya doing?" asks Izuku.

"You fucking overdosed." says Ruby.

"That sounds about right." says Izuku.

"What were you thinking?" asks Ruby.

"Not a whole lot, if I'm gonna be honest." replies Izuku.

"Like… I get that you have a stressful profession. I can't even sit here and lecture you about what not to put in your body because I drink and smoke and all that. Listen… just if you need somewhere to escape from things come over or just call me." says Ruby.

"I know but I'm alright." says Izuku before mouthing out, '_I'll call Later_.'

"Okay, I have to go but I'll get in touch with you later." replies Ruby.

"Alright, I'll see you later." says Izuku.

"Well." says Dabi, "I'm gonna go to my room and feel sorry for myself."

"You have fun." says Izuku.

A little while later Izuku and Eri were chilling. Izuku was lying in bed and Eri was watching youtube. She has moved from cat videos to frog videos. Izuku couldn't be more proud.

"Hey Eri." says Izuku.

"Hi, Zuku." says Eri.

"You know I'm a bum right. Like I dropped put of school, I don't have an actual job or even any real qualifications and I make all of my money by stealing from people. Admittedly bad people but still, and I guess I have my thing as a musician but I don't make enough money from that to call it a for real though you should really have someone better than me looking after you." says Izuku.

"Yeah, but I like you." says Eri.

"That's nice but I need you to know I'm not that good of a guy. Like I try to help people, but I do bad things. It's not just me either. Dabi,Toga, all three of us have done things we can't take back. Things we regret. Things that we could get in a lot of trouble for. I could go to prison for a long time for some of the things I've done. I just don't want you to get caught in all of our mistakes." says Izuku.

"Do you … are you getting rid of me?" asks Eri.

"NO, Never. I would never do that to you. I care about you. From the bottom of my heart I care about you. I'd drop anything I'm doing for you. I want you to remember that. You're cared for and you deserve to be cared for. I'm just… I want what's best for you, But I'd never do something with you unless you said I could." says Izuku.

"I wanna stay here." says Eri.

"Stay as long as you need." says Izuku, "Or as long as you want."

Izuku reaches over and rubs the top of Eri's head, "You're a good kid."

* * *

**Authors Note **

So sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. This chapter was kinda tricky to right. It didn't feel right. I ended up writing and rewriting it a couple of times. This felt right. Don't worry about Izuku not really getting to meet Vlad. This chapter was mostly to give a feel for Hell and explain how it work. He'll be back eventually. He's gonna talk with Ruby at some point about what he did and how he went to heaven and hell. She's finally gonna tell him more about Vlad and not the good parts this for the next chapter in heaven I was thinking I could have Izuku meet Nana Shimura. That would be fun. If I give Izuku one for All he could be like Holy crap I know her when he talks to All Might about past successors. Soon I wanna have Izuku take a kurogiri portal to New York and fight villains. I also want him to talk with his dad when he's there.

**Draconic King: **I'm glad I could get you excited. I hope it lived up to your expectations even if it didn't do a whole lot. I'll do more chapters in Hell later with actual substance and character development on Vlads part.

**Nazgul Belserion: **Ibara chases Izuku through the school track and Izuku just blows past Iida leaving him completely flabbergasted. Or Izuku saying something like, "Heaven is great this time of year."

I like him a lot too. I put a lot of though into the kind of character I want him to be. If I look back I can see some of my old ideas come out like how Izuku used to say edgy things. I plan on changing him a little through out the story. You know that thing where people tend to act like the people they spend time with, and how most of the people Izuku spends time with are criminals. I wanna have that peek out of his personality at times. Izuku is gonna pick up some traits from Dabi by the time he gets into U.A.

**Atomic Dragon 59:** I could totally see that happening. Although I imagine it would be brutal it would be quick. Like a cougar or a tiger. Like how they slash throats or bite the back of the neck. He could have a hunters instinct thing going on. I don't think it would be way too brutal. Like yeah it would be effective but not too over the top. It would probably concern the people around him to a certain degree. I don't think Toga would be too bothered by it considering her ideas of fun. I also don't think Eri is scared of blood and gore. Growing up with Overhaul deconstructing people, making an entire person into a puddle of blood, I imagine she'd be fairly desensitized to murder and things like that. Like she'd understand it's wrong and all that, but I don't think she'd be capable of believing Izuku could do any wrong. She was so alone and so desperate for such a long time Izuku had to be like a symbol of hope to her, like a savoir of sorts. She couldn't believe her savior would do anything wrong.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku was headed over to Ruby's house. He promised he'd call her if something was eating at him but when he did, they arranged to speak in person. Izuku just pulled up and was now sitting in Ruby's living room with a glass of red wine in front of him.

"How long have you been a vampire?" asks Izuku.

"It's been getting close to three hundred years now. I'm about a dozen or so years away." says Ruby.

"In that time have you ever killed anybody?" asks Izuku.

"No although Vlad did. Did… did you kill somebody?" asks Ruby.

"Mhm. The morning before that party I went to. Me and Victor went out and hunted down some syndicate bums. It went pretty bad, with them hiding in that old cathedral south of town. It was supposed to be just the three of them. I could take one without powers. Victor could handle the other two. We went in and found about ten of em. Victor fought seven and knocked them all out. I fought three. I shot every one of them." says Izuku.

"You gonna be okay?" asks Ruby.

"I think so. I really do. It's just… two of them had rings on their fingers." says Izuku.

"Oh." says Ruby.

"Yeah, They might have had kids. God I hope they didn't have kids." says Izuku.

"You know… good people can do bad things. That doesn't make them bad people." says Ruby.

"Ruby, I shot three people to death." says Izuku.

"If it makes you feel better you're one of the best vampires I've ever met." says Ruby.

"What about one of the best people?" asks Izuku.

Ruby looks like she wants to say something but doesn't.

"I get it. I appreciate that you won't lie to me. Did I ever tell you I've been to heaven?" says Izuku.

"Really, when?" asks Ruby.

"I fought a vampire hunter. She planted a knife in my forehead. It killed me on the spot. She eventually chose to revive me, not sure how she did that by the way, but I was in heaven for a while." says Izuku.

"What was it like?" asks Ruby.

"Well I was only there for twenty four hours. I spent most of those hours having my sins read to me at the gate into heaven. When I finally got in… it was beautiful. I felt so calm like I just felt peaceful you know?" says Izuku.

"I think so but probably not. At least not like you felt it." says Ruby.

"When I was up there, I spoke with the gatekeeper. He told me Vampires almost never go to heaven. Are… are vampires bad people? Like is there just something that makes us bad?" asks Izuku.

"We all have our unholy desires. Vampires and people alike. Vampires tend to be bad people sure, but we can be good. Vlad was actually a horrible person for such a long time. He chose to become a better person as he got older. We all have a choice. That doesn't mean it's easy. It's never easy, but we can make ourselves the type of person we want to be." says Ruby.

Izuku turns his head away from his wine to face Ruby.

"The last time I died when I overdosed. I went to hell. Makes sense considering I killed those three guys." says Izuku.

Ruby's head lifts slightly.

"I found Vlad… I hardly had any time to speak with him. I hardly got out anything more than a greeting before I came back to life. You said he was a bad guy right? What did he do? The people in hell seemed terrified of him. Just his name was enough to scare them." says Izuku.

Ruby sighs deeply, "Do you know Vlad the Impaler?"

"That was him?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, but he dropped the name the Impaler eventually. Although he didn't really drop the action itself. Vlad was a warlord. He loved fighting, he loved war. Over the years he fought in lots of wars. He couldn't be killed normally so he got to do lots of fighting. He fought in the battle of Gettysburg, he stormed Normandy he did a lot of that stuff. He enjoyed killing. He knew it was wrong but he did it anyways. Then he met me. I was dying. Radiation poison and all that. He saved me he took me in gave me a new life and raised me. Ever since then he has struggled to be a better person. He stopped killing which was good, but I don't think any amount of redemption could have saved his soul. He killed and stuck over fifty thousand men on pikes by hand. He killed a lot more than fifty thousand, those were just the ones he put on pikes." says Ruby.

"That's a lot to take in. He sounds like an interesting man. I wish I could've met him but at the same time maybe I shouldn't." says Izuku.

"You remind me of him a lot. Not the bad things though. After I met him and he tried to better himself. He became a good man for a while. You remind me of that side of him." says Ruby.

"If you don't mind answering, and you don't have to answer if I'm overstepping some boundaries, but how did Vlad pass?" asks Izuku.

"I've mentioned that vampires can tend to be bad people. Vlad used to be the king of the Vampires. He made more vampires. He was talented when it came to magic, he even left me some old cryptic books describing spells or something like that. He brought vampires into this world. The only person he'd ever actually turned was me. When he was making vampires he became their king. He was known as Count Dracula. He made a book that he titled, "The Rules of the Beast." It was vampiric law. In the book he wrote that any vampire that could kill him would become the king of the Vampires." says Ruby.

"So that caught up to him?" asks Izuku.

"About five years ago. He was a vigilante. He worked with a hero on a case but I really didn't know too much about it except that the villain was strong. Strong enough that they wanted Vlad to help with it. The villain wasn't alone. Somehow the villain knew Vlad would be there and somehow the villain knew a vampire. Vampires knew Vlad stopped killing people, they thought he was going soft. They wanted a new leader. Most of the living vampires were there. Vlad fought all of them. He killed most of them. It's kind of impressive to think about. He took the Vampiric population which was in the hundreds and brought it into the dozens in one day. Eventually one of them killed him. He couldn't keep up with all of them. At least the villain they were after died with him." says Ruby.

Izuku puts his hand on Ruby's shoulder. He never has been good at comforting people but he knows she needs it.

"I… I don't know why I remember this so vividly compared to everything else. This nice old hero came here to tell me that Vlad passed. I think his name was Torino." says Ruby.

"I'm sorry I made you think about all that." says Izuku.

"It's not your fault. You have a right to know these things. Do you mind um… I'd like to be alone for a while." says Ruby.

"I don't mind. I'll be on my way." says Izuku.

Izuku had a lot on his mind as he left Ruby's house. He had answers but of course they came with questions. Izuku pulls up to his destination. Put on his mask and went in.

"Is All For One busy?" asks Izuku.

"Oh, Ketsuki. I didn't expect you to be here. I'll see if he has time for you." replies Kurogiri.

"Thank you very much." says Izuku politely.

Izuku notices a TV light up in the corner of the room. All For One was on the TV.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" asks All For One.

"I think I'll take up that offer for a game of chess." says Izuku.

All For one smiles, "Of course, Kurogiri if you don't mind."

A portal opens and Izuku walks through. He strolls over to All For One who already has a chess board set up. Izuku takes his seat, smiles at All For One under his mask and slaps the chess board off of the table.

"May I ask why?" asks All For One.

Izuku replies by slugging him across the Jaw, before Izuku can swing again he's halfway across the warehouse on his back. Izuku jumps to his feet. All For One isn't attacking. He's just standing there staring forward with his head tilted.

"I'm sorry but I really don't remember what I did to piss you off." says All For One.

"DID YOU KILL VLAD TEPIS?" asks Izuku angrily.

"Oh… you knew him?" asks All For One.

"You knew I'm part of his blood line didn't you?" says Izuku.

"... I did." replies.

"You know exactly who I am don't you?" asks Izuku.

"I do… Izuku." says All For One.

Izuku takes off his mask he doesn't need it. He's not even gonna question how All For One knows who he is, it's probably through Giran anyway.

"Look I'm sorry about Vlad. I needed and in to the Vampiric community, preferably the leader. Vlad hated me. I needed a new leader to take his place." says All For One.

"I oughta kill you right now." says Izuku.

"Can you?" asks All For One.

"Let's find out." says Izuku before trying to tackle All For One, only All For One stays on his feet and sends Izuku flying.

"Are you done?" asks All For One.

"... Yeah I'm done." sighs Izuku.

"Good, is that all or is there something else you want from me?" asks All For One.

Izuku looks thoughtful for a second, "Have Kurogiri send over a bottle of Whiskey and I'll play chess."

"You're not just gonna throw the board again are you?" asks All For One.

"Not if the whiskey keeps coming." says Izuku.

"Well We've got whiskey. So take a seat." says All For One.

A little while Later Izuku was sitting across from All For One finally playing chess. He had a bottle of Jim Beam in front of him. Izuku still didn't know how to play chess but he could figure it out, probably.

"So… I hear Vlad wasn't the greatest guy." says Izuku.

"You're only playing chess so I'll tell you about Vlad is that right?" asks All For One.

"Mhm that and I like looking at you're stupid face. Because it's stupid." says Izuku childishly.

"Scathing, Vlad was a terrible person. He killed and killed and enjoyed every second of it. He put more people in the ground than I ever have and probably ever will. Hell, even his own son thought he deserved to die." says All For One.

"Vlad had a son?" asks Izuku.

"You really don't know anything about him, do you?" asks All For One.

"I wouldn't be here if I did." says Izuku.

"That's fair. Vlad's son was named Alucard. He was a nice young man with a strong set of morals. In a lot of ways he was his father's opposite. Alucard grew up watching his father do all of these terrible things. He firmly believed his father was horrible, which he was. That was actually how I got his son to fight him." says All For One.

"His son's the vampire king now?" asks Izuku.

"Of course not, his son would never be willing to work with me. We used his Morals against him to pit him against his father. Once he drove his sword through Vlad's heart my choice for the Vampire king killed Alucard. It was a cruel thing looking back on it, Alucard didn't deserve that at all. I almost feel like this is gonna come back around someday. I'm gonna be the one getting played and I'm gonna be the one with a whole in his chest." says All For One.

"You deserve it you know." says Izuku.

"I know, I've got a lot of regrets in my life. I have a concrete goal in my mind, something I firmly believe needs to be done but I've done terrible things to get there." says All For One.

"Shut up." says Izuku, "If you really didn't want to be where you are now you wouldn't be here. Don't play the Victim. Even if you did what you absolutely had to, to achieve your goals you still did it, not out of necessity but out of an idealism. You're still in the wrong here." says Izuku.

"I suppose you're right. I should stand by my actions. Of course I knew all this a long while before today. I'm just glad you can understand even if only a little." says All For One.

"Checkmate." says Izuku.

"Huh." says All For One as he looks down on the board, " I didn't expect you to win. Good job."

"Yeah, and I don't even know how to play chess." Izuku gets up from his seat, "Well that's that."

"Take the bottle to go." says All For One.

"I will... hey could you do me a favor?" asks Izuku.

"Could you tell Giran I'm gonna be gone for a day or two. Ask him to tell the fellas at the house." says Izuku.

"Sure, If I might ask where are you going?" asks All For One.

"Ask Kurogiri to open a portal to New York. I've got everything I need in my car. I've actually been meaning to take this trip for a while." says Izuku.

"Of course. Tell me how the U.S treats you." says All For One.

"I probably won't." says Izuku.

New York was well it was new… at least it was to Izuku. He had to use google maps to get where he was trying to go, but he eventually did get there. He had to wait outside for a little while. Eventually he saw what he came here for. There he was the pro hero Dragon's Breath or Hisashi Midoriya depending on who you ask.

* * *

**Authors Note**

This feels like a good chapter. It answered a lot of question, and probably made a few more. I've wanted to expand on Vlad's story for a while now, I'm really glad that I finally got around to it. Now that I've explained Alucard, maybe I could have Izuku speak with him when he goes to heaven. I'd like to know how you feel about All For One and Vlad and all the stuff I added this chapter. I think it's cool but I'd love some feedback. I don't think I could fit everything I wanted into this chapter but I'll expand more on this later. Eventually I do plan on introducing the current vampire king. Also for how Vlad knows and worked with All Might, he knew Nana Shimura. I'll go into that later. So the next chapter is gonna be a family reunion of sorts. I think I can make it explain my Izuku a little bit more than I already have. Anyways I will see you guys next week, probably.

Also I just picked up luigi's masion 3 and it kinda slaps, not gonna lie. I like how I can use the vacuum to interact with the world around me.

**Atomic Dragon 59: **I thought I mentioned in a previous authors note that I planned on basing hell off of Hazbin Hotel. Not entirely but I thought the angels purging was pretty cool so I kept it. I think Izuku meeting Doomslayer could be cool, but Doomslayer feels like a shoot first ask questions never kind of guy. I don't think I'd have Izuku meet up with Charlie simply because there isn't a lot of content for Hazbin Hotel. We've only got one episode so far. Like I've got an idea of Charlie's character but I still don't know enough about her to give them an entire conversation.

**Amadeus Amadeus:** Izuku actually overdosed. I didn't write it in but I imagine this is sort of how it would play out. Izuku thinks he'll be fine, he can just regenerate through anything so he just blasts himself with whatever he can get his hands on. It kills him faster than he can regenerate. The next thing he knows he's in hell.

For Izuku going clean, yeah he will eventually. Well sort of. He's not gonna snort angel dust or anything like that. However he is gonna keep drinking and smoking. He's gonna try to get cleanish around the time he goes to U.A. I like to think he uses Eri as in inspiration to better himself.

I'm glad you caught on to the little Demoman reference. Although in hindsight it wasn't exactly hidden. I'm still glad you caught that. I don't know why but I imagine Charles having a scottish accent. I like scottish accents. If I could choose my accent I'd probably choose a scottish accent.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Okay, shit, here we go. He's right there. He's walking into his hero agency.

"Hey there." says Izuku, "I've actually wanted to meet you for a while now."

"I try to make time for my fans but I've had a long day. I really just wanna go home and rest." says Hisashi.

"Dude, it's me." says Izuku.

"... Do I know you?" asks Hisashi.

"I'm literally your son." says Izuku.

"... Oh, oh … uh what are you doing in New York?" asks Hisashi.

"I'm just here for a few days. I haven't seen you in forever. I don't really know why I'm here considering I'm pretty sure I hate you, I guess I just want to talk." says Izuku.

"Okay sure. Just gimme a minute uhm, I gotta get out of my hero costume." says Hisahsi.

"Okay. Sounds good." says Izuku.

Fuck this felt Hisashi visibly felt awkward. Izuku was hoping he'd be a prick so he didn't have to be civil but he wasn't raising his voice at all. Izuku wants to tear into him but they are literally right outside his hero agency. He'll do it when they are alone. Then he'll black mail him. He's gotten kinda good at that. A little while later Hisashi walked out of his hero agency.

"I kinda expected you to run off… again." says Izuku.

"I thought about it… again." says Hisashi.

"You got anywhere we could talk?" asks Izuku.

"I've got a Penthouse not too far from here." says Hisashi.

"Lead the way man." says Izuku.

While Izuku walked to Hisashi's penthouse he noticed a couple of things. He really did look a lot like his dad. They had the same curly hair, same freckles, same nose, even the same ears. Although Hisashi's features were a lot sharper, he kinda looks like spike spiegel. He has the hair and everything. When Izuku got to Hisashi's penthouse he looked around, this was a pretty nice place.

"Mom should have asked for more alimony." says Izuku

"That's on her." says Hisashi.

"You got anything to drink?" asks Izuku.

"I've got water in the fridge." says Hisashi.

Izuku just stares at him.

"Oh, I'll grab a couple cans of bud light… wait how old are you?" asks Hisashi.

"Oh so you just suddenly care now?" asks Izuku, there it is he could really get under this guys skin now that he was in the comfort of someone else's own home.

"... fine I'll be right back." says Hisashi.

When Hisashi gets back with a pack of bud light Izuku decides to be a prick with his vampiric powers. He grabs the first can and eats the whole thing right in front of his dad. He doesn't drink it. He just eats it, no chewing, he unhinges his jaw and pushes the can down his throat with his hand. His throat bulges. He doesn't even gag. Once he's done he just sees Hisashi staring at him. He holds eye contact with Hisashi and grabs another can.

"Are you gonna drink that one?" asks Hisashi.

"Fine." says Izuku as he starts to drink like a normal.

"So… uhm." starts Hisashi.

"How is hero work?" asks Izuku.

"It's alright." says Hisashi.

"That's nice." says Izuku he really doesn't know what to say here. He wanted to just shout at the rat bastard in front of him but it feels like looking in an older mirror.

"So… what've you been up to?" asks Hisashi, at least he doesn't know what to say either.

"I got a job. I sell cars. I also got a girlfriend. That's cool." says Izuku, why was talking to this guy so hard?

"Good for you… look man I know there's a lot you want to say to me. Just get going." says Hisashi.

"... man there is a lot I want to say to you. I hate you, I really do. When you left I didn't feel broken up or hurt. It just didn't feel real. It took me some time but I realized it was real, that you were gone. I knew you weren't coming back. There's a lot I blame you for… but I didn't come here to blame you. I just wanted to know why, why you left. I remember parts but I was only four. Why'd you have to go and leave us like that?" asks Izuku, he felt awful saying this, he made sure to keep his voice steady and even the whole time he spoke.

"... Jesus christ. Man what am I even supposed to say to that? There were tons of reasons. I'd say you weren't one of them but you'd know I'm fulla shit. I was falling out with your mother for a while. I didn't want kids to begin with, much less a kid who can't even stick up for himself. I feel like a real piece of shit saying it out loud. I feel like an even bigger piece of shit because I know I'd do it again. I feel bad for leaving you, I really do, but I'm not gonna let you back into my life. I've done a lot in the past eleven years. I've done it by myself. I'm gonna keep doing it by myself." says Hisashi.

"Can I atleast stay here for a while. I don't have a place to stay while I'm here.." asks Izuku.

"No. Look I said I'm sorry but-" starts Hisashi.

"I'm gonna tell people you cut me with a beer bottle." says Izuku.

"Okay shit, fine you can stay a while, christ." says Hisashi.

"Oh one more thing." says Izuku.

"Uhg, what?" asks Hisashi.

Izuku pulls his suit out of his travel bag, "I'm the vigilante Ketsuiki. I'm not gonna explain how I got powers. I just wanted to let you know because I have leverage over you and you can't say anything."

"Come on I'm not a dumba-" starts Hisashi again.

Izuku grows claws and slashes his forearm and heals the wound in front of his dad's eyes.

"Okay wow." says Hisashi.

"Yeah, do you have a guest room?" asks Izuku.

"Yes, but first, what's stopping me from telling everyone that you're a vigilante?" asks Hisashi.

"Yeah, I'm a quirkless vigilante with known superpowers. No I'm not crazy also my dad stabbed me with a beer bottle." says Izuku.

"Fair point." says Hisashi.

A little while later Izuku was on top of Hisashi's apartment building. He was pretty excited it would be his first night patrolling in the United States. He turned into a bat and flew around looking for something. He flew around for a little bit. He couldn't move like he normally did. The buildings were too tall. He had to fly unless he brought his car but he didn't want to do that. Eventually he saw a couple of people fighting in a parking lot. It seemed like as good a place to start as any. As he got closer he realized it wasn't a brawl it was five guys just beating the absolute shit out of somebody. Izuku landed in front of the guy who was getting his ass kicked as he turned back into a human.

"Don't worry. I got yer back." says Izuku.

"Woah." says one of the assailants, "Guys it's Ketsuiki. We're your biggest fans."

"Uhm. My fans shouldn't go around beating people shitless." says Izuku.

"But he's a robber." says the smallest assailant.

Izuku turns around and slugs the robber, he knocks him out with one swing.

"I've never met a fan of mine in person." says Izuku.

"We're big fans. We saw you on TV and thought, 'hey that was some pretty cool shit' then we started beating up villains." says One of them.

"Oh you guys are the New York vigilantes. Yall are the reason I came out here." says Izuku.

"You came to meet us?" asks the short one.

"Yeah. I've heard of vigilantes popping up all around after I fought the Shie Hassaikai. I decided I'd go around and meet a couple. Do yall wanna go somewhere and get to know each other?" says Izuku.

"Sure, you can come back to our place." says the biggest one.

"That's very kind of you… did you say our?" asks Izuku.

"We live together, we're brothers." says the big one.

"Cool, well lead the way." says Izuku.

A little while later Izuku and the brothers were in a small apartment. At least it was small for all five of the brothers.

"So, could you guys give me some names to put to your faces?" asks Izuku.

"Sure." says the big one, "I'm Johnny Johnson. I'm the eldest brother. I practically raise these little shits."

"It's true. I'm Jeremy Johnson. I'm the second eldest." says Jeremy.

"I'm Jeremy's twin brother Joey Johnson. We're twins and we're Identical." says Joey as he points to Jeremy.

Izuku nods along sagely.

"I'm Jimmy Johnson. I'm the second youngest." says Jimmy.

"I'm Jay Johnson. I'm the youngest brother." says Jay.

"Cool." says Izuku, "If you don't mind I'd like to know you're quirks."

"I can take electrical energy and turn it into kinetic energy so that I can hit real hard." says Johnny.

"I can take electric energy and let it flow through metal objects." says Jeremy.

"I can take electric energy and let it flow through my skin when I hit people." says Joey.

"I can take electric energy and power up electronic devices." says Jimmy.

"I absorb and release water." says Jay.

"Are you guys from around here?" asks Izuku.

"We're actually from Boston." says Johnny.

"That explains the accents." says Izuku.

"It also explains our group name. We're the Boston Bashers." says Joey.

"We never agreed on that." says Jeremy, "I still think we should be the Johnson five."

"It's an alright name but it has it's problems." says Johnny.

"Like what?" asks Jeremy.

"It tells people we're related. It tells people our last name. It puts us in danger." says Johnny.

"There's plenty of groups of five siblings with the last name Johnson." says Jeremy.

"Name one." says Johnny.

"Those guys we both know. The ones down in Boston." says Jeremy.

"Bitch... Do you mean our cousins?" asks Johnny.

"... that's actually a pretty good point." says Jeremy.

"So we agree? We're the Boston Bashers?" asks Johnny.

Everyone agrees but Jeremy doesn't say anything.

"Jeremy?" says Johnny.

"I still don't like it." says Jeremy.

All the brothers collectively groan.

"But I accept it." says Jeremy.

"All right the Boston Bashers are in business baby." says Jay.

"You guys know anybody we could go after?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, an old friend from college just robbed a store." says Johnny.

"I don't think petty theft is all that bad." says Izuku.

"It was a mom and pop joint." says Johnny.

"Okay wow let's rock his shit, is he with a gang or something?" asks Izuku.

"He's with the flock. All of them have bird related quirks." says Johnny.

"Okay. People that can fly have an easy time getting away. Try to grab them if you can. Do yall have masks?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, we're ready to go." says Johnny.

"Great let's go." says Izuku.

A little while later the six of them were walking down to a pretty big house. It was where the flock lived. It was gonna be a six on six fight. Izuku wasn't sure about how tough his new friends were but he supposes they could handle it.

Johnny and Joey came unarmed. Jeremy was holding an aluminum bat to channel electricity through. Jay brought a led pipe. Jimmy was on an electric motor cycle, he could power it up with his quirk and he could make it accelerate faster, he also brought a fairly long chain.

"So how are we gonna do this smart and quiet or loud and stupid?" asks Izuku.

"None of us are very smart." says Jimmy.

"I'm gonna ram our way through the door. Yall run in and start swinging. Jimmy stay outside and tail anybody that gets away or knock them out if you get the chance." says Izuku.

Everybody agreed on what to do and the fight started. Izuku charged through the door shoulder first. Two people on the living room couch got up. Johnny and Joey tackled them. Joey shocked them and Johnny beat the feathers off of them. Jeremy hit the guy coming downstairs with his bat. Izuku and Jay ran upstairs after the other three. When they found them they were climbing out a window. Izuku ran after them, jumped through a window and grabbed one by the legs. He swung from that guys legs and kicked one down. He saw Jimmy come at him with the bike. Jay put his finger in the pipe and used it like a pressurized water gun and shot one down. Izuku threw the guy he was hanging onto down to the street below. He angled himself when he landed so his elbow hit the guys head and knocked him out. Once they were all knocked out Izuku tied their hands and wings, took his blood and scouted the house for money. He found money that he split with the Johnsons. He also found bags of angel dust, cannabis and percs. He'd take those to Dabi. Maybe a little for himself but nobody needs to know about that. All in all his first night with the Boston Bashers paid fairly well all things considered.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I finally brought in more vigilantes. I want to have a whole network of vigilantes. I wont introduce all of them, just know that they're out there. I sort of want to have Izuku unintentionally start a worldwide vigilante movement. I think that would be a good place to go with the story. I like this chapter. I liked the part with Izuku and Hisashi. I based there conversation largely off of episode ten of Cowboy Bebop: Ganymede Elegy. Although I think the funnest part of this chapter to write were the Johnsons. I vaguely based Jimmy off the main character from the Movie Akira. At least his fighting style and although I didn't describe it he looks pretty similar too. All of the brothers look kind of similar to that if it helps you envision them in the chapter. I like the one guy with the water quirk, I even considered giving him a name that doesn't start with J. I don't know what I'm gonna do for the next chapter. I'm either gonna do more stuff with the Johnson five or finally have Izuku show up on present Mic's podcast. I might do both.

**Guest: **I'm super glad you like it. Sometimes it's hard for me to get into a writing mood but I always end up enjoying what I make. I've got to plans for the Story. One where Izuku goes to U.A and one where he doesn't it all depends on one thing. I'd like to see him go to U.A but I also like my other path the story could take. When I get their I'll present the two options and hold a pole to see which happens. I hope you have a nice month as well.

**Amadeus Amadeus:** All Might and Gran Torino know what Vampires are. All Might doesn't know what Izuku is yet. When I said Alucard was killed after he killed Dracula I meant directly after. He hadn't finished regenerating yet and the man who killed him was someone who he thought he could trust. He was used like a pawn and murdered. I had an idea for the Vampire king. Basically he was born in the Early quirk era and knew All For One. He had a panther quirk and was turned into a vampire by a vampire who just wanted to strengthen his bloodline before humans grew strong enough to meet a vampire in a fight. His quirk was boosted by the Vampiric transformation and he can control his size. He can grow into a massive panther around the size of monster Overhaul but still smaller.

Yeah you're completely right about Marceline being to Ice king as Ruby is to Vlad.

I'm gonna keep it real with you, Neither I or Izuku know how to play chess. I don't know at all what that is.

I don't want Izuku to be anybody's reincarnation. I want him to be his own person completely himself. Also All For One didn't mean a literal whole in his chest it was just a Metaphor for some form of suffering.

**Draconic King:** I was thinking Izuku and Vlad would have Discussions on ethics and morality but I could see Vlad giving him pointers on being a stronger vampire. Nobody knows more about it than he does.

**Atomic Dragon 59: **It had to be one or the other with Izuku talking to his dad but I tried to show that Izuku really wanted to hurt his dad or at least mess with him. I'd actually love to see Izuku drunk call Aizawa and just complain about the stress. About how he can hardly afford food over the bills and he can tell his already malnourished roommates are getting skinnier because whenever he can afford some decent food they give it to Eri. Or talking about how hungry he is constantly and how he hates drinking villains blood because he absorbs a part of them but he doesn't want to drink the blood of the innocent.

I hope whatever is bothering you or keeping you down patches itself up. I know I don't know you personally but you're a homie, I can tell. Good luck to you and I can't wait too see you return.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku woke up in Hisashi's guest room. He was a little confused at first but remembered what he was doing last night. He walked into the living room. He started watching the news. He saw a report on what he did last night. Apparently moving overseas got him a lot of attention. Americans seemed a little more supportive of Vigilantism. That was pretty nice.

"Hey." says Hisashi.

"Oh. Hey." replies Izuku.

Hisashi looks at the TV and back to Izuku, "You're already started?"

"I'm not gonna be here long. I thought I'd work while I'm here." says Izuku.

"You met with those vigilantes." says Hisashi.

"Yup." says Izuku.

"Are you gonna meet up with some more Vigilantes after this?" asks Hisashi.

"Yeah, I was thinking about going to Texas to look for that cowboy looking' guy. I was thinking about staying with your brother while I'm down there." says Izuku.

"You'd like him. He's a decent guy." says Hisashi.

"Better 'n your bitch ass." says Izuku.

Hisashi chuckles at that, "Yeah actually. He's a good dude."

"Don't you have to go to work or something?" asks Izuku.

"I dictate what goes on at my agency. Whenever I show up is when we start. My employees probably have some paperwork or something like that from last night to work on anyways so showing up late is probably good for them."says Hisashi.

"Mhm." replies Izuku.

"So you took the flocks drugs? You ain't a pothead are you?" asks Hisashi.

"Most of it is for my roommates. The PCP is for me. You ever tried some?" asks Izuku.

"I've been around." says Hisashi, "Does Vigilantism pay well?"

"It all depends on what I can find. The flock paid well but I split it with six other guys. The Shie Hassaiki could've made me rich but I wasn't after their money." says Izuku.

"What about the syndicate? I heard you plugged a couple of their guys." says Hisashi.

"They paid pretty well. They had a good amount of money and I took a big box full of smith and wessons. 9mm and all that. Kept two for myself. I also picked up a pump action Remington. All in all it paid off pretty well for what I did. I don't think I want to make a habit of picking on the serpent though. They've been around since before quirks even existed and they're probably still the biggest organized crime group to walk the earth." says Izuku.

"You gonna head out today?" asks Hisashi.

"Probably, I'm gonna try to talk with the fellas I bopped the flock with the other day. They seem like pretty good dudes. They ain't bad in a fight either." says Izuku.

"Alright. Have fun and all that. Don't get killed and don't bring people back here." says Hisashi.

"I won't." says Izuku.

"Good. Then I'll be on my way." says Hisashi.

"See you around ass jack." says Izuku.

"See you." says Hisashi as he hits the door.

Izuku stuck around watching the news for a while. He decided to face time Toga if she was up to it. It turns out she was. So was Dabi and Eri. They were a little worried. He didn't tell them he was going anywhere, seeing as he did it impulsively. Him not coming home last night spooked them and him showing up in New York confused them. He explained what he was doing and they were relieved he promised Eri he'd be back soon. Or he'd bring her over. If he did he'd ask her to tell his dad to go fuck himself. It'd be pretty funny. He mentioned that he was gonna see if the guys he was with the other day were busy. He'd gotten their numbers and made a group chat. Once everyone back home was ready to get back to what they were doing he decided to text said group chat and talk with the Johnsons. Johnny was at work. Jimmy and Jay were gambling on bike races that Jimmy was participating in. The twins, Jeremy and Joey, were free and said they'd be down to hang out. They even invited him over to their place. Izuku thinks these guys are pretty nice, even if he can't remember which name goes to which face. They're names are all so similar what kind of dumb ass names people like that. Like Seriously who names their child Johnny Johnson? It was honestly beyond Izuku but it wasn't really that big of a deal. Izuku shows up at their house knocks and waits for them to show up. It's pretty cold out.

"Hey big man." says Jeremy?

"Hey, man how ya doing?" asks Izuku.

"I'm doing fine. Come on in. Joey is on the couch." says Jeremy.

So this one is Jeremy.

"Hey Joey." says Izuku as he walks into the cramped living room.

"Dude, I'm Jeremy." says Joey, no wait that's Jeremy.

"What? He said you were Joey." says Izuku.

"No I didn't. I'm Joey." says Jeremy, wait shit that's Joey.

"You're messing with me. Aren't you?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah we're messing with you." says the one that was in the living room when Izuku entered, " I'm Jeremy."

"Then that makes you Joey." says Izuku, pointing at the one that opened the door.

"No, I'm Jay." says Joey.

"Quit messing with me Joey." says Izuku.

"Damn, I told you he'd catch on quick. I told you, you said he wouldn't and I told you." says Joey.

"I said he'd catch on way before you did. You didn't tell me shit ya wack ass sucka." says Jeremy.

"You guys are actually super fun to listen to." says Izuku.

"We actually get that pretty often… you look a little young with your mask off. They say you should never ask a woman her age. That shouldn't be a problem though, considering you aren't a woman and are in fact a man. So how old are you anyways?" asks Joey.

Izuku was trying to reply he really was but the way that question was phrased threw him off. It wasn't that he didn't understand what he was being asked he just thought it was stupid. No that was definitely stupid. Come to think of it these guys were pretty dense, but then again Toga was as dense if not denser than a brick and she was still pretty fun to be around.

"I'm actually fifteen." replies Izuku.

"Woah, you're way younger than we thought you were." says Jeremy.

"Yeah we thought you were at least eighteen." says Joey.

"I thought you were twenty." says Jeremy.

They both look at Jeremy kinda funny. Izuku really didn't look twenty. Well... maybe he did with the mask on, but no, not really.

"My quirk changes my facial structure when I use it. My face lengthens and narrows to let me grow my fangs. My nose gets a little longer to give me a stronger sense of smell. Basically I just narrow all of my facial features, slit my pupils, and lengthen my ears. My quirk makes me look older than I am. It helps sometimes." says Izuku.

"Well Damn, we wanted to take you out drinking." says Jeremy.

"You still can. I just gotta use my quirk to make myself look older and I've got a chance of getting in." says Izuku.

"Yeah that could work then we could get to fighting a couple more gangs. Or we could fight now and meet up with the rest of the brothers for a fun night out." says Joey.

"Do you guys know any gangs around here?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, we actually used to have a gang consisting of the five of us but we stopped robbing people. Johnny was always against the gang he said we could manage without taking from other people." says Jeremy.

"Dude we weren't supposed to tell him that." says Joey.

"Oh shoot." says Jeremy.

"It's fine guys. I don't really care one of my closest friends back home is a serial killer. Actually two of them are serial killers." says Izuku.

"That's crazy." says Joey.

"Yeah, it's hog wild back home. Anyways yall wanna get started with those gangs?" asks Izuku.

"Oh, for sure." says Jeremy.

The three of them set out to hunt some of the small gangs of New York. They didn't go after anything that seemed desperate, they could understand desperation. They try to go after criminals who don't care who they take from. Joey and Jeremy actually come up with a pretty big list of gangs that fit that description. Izuku mentioned he was gonna go back to Japan tomorrow so they made sure to go after all the gangs they could. They actually made a lot of progress. They came down on and captured all the members of three different gangs. It was actually a very productive day. It was also nice to only split the money three ways. After they were done they decided to meet with Johnny as he was getting off of work. He worked as a repo man. He didn't really like his job but he needed money. They're currently waiting outside of where Johnny worked. He gets off in like five minutes.

"Hey Joey." a voice calls

They turn to see Jay and Jimmy coming over on Jimmy's motor cycle.

"Hey Jimmy. Hey Jay." says Jeremy.

"What's crackin?" asks Jay.

"Where waiting for Johnny. We hit some gangs and we're gonna use the money to go out drinking." says Joey.

"We'll tag along. We made a little bit of money racing." says Jimmy.

"Um is this dude Ketsuiki?" asks Jay.

"Yeah, it's me. Call me Izuku." replies Izuku.

"Cool. Wait can you drink with us? You look young." says Jimmy.

Izuku activates the parts of his quirk that change his appearance and stands up straight to look taller.

"I can probably get in." says Izuku.

"The hell are yall doin' out here?" comes Johnny's voice.

"Hey Johnny. We all went out and got a little bit of dough. We was wondering if you wanted to come and grab a couple a drinks with us." says Jimmy.

"Sure let's go." says Johnny.

The six of them walked down to a bar the brothers know. The twins were talking to each other. The two youngest were chatting. Izuku and Johnny fell in line behind them.

"Ketsueki-" starts Johnny.

"Call me Izuku." replies Izuku.

"Okay Izuku, My brothers really look up to you. I've been taking care of all of them since I was eighteen. I know they want to work with you and I know they're tough but try not to let em get hurt." says Johnny.

"I'll keep em safe like they were my own brothers." replies Izuku.

"Good. I'm not as big a fan as they are but I can appreciate what you do. I'm willing to help but I work my ass off to keep these guys in good shape. I don't have as much time as I'd like. I probably won't be able to work with you as much as they do." says Johnny.

"It's fine. You do what you have to." says Izuku.

"You're a good kid. You know that?" says Johnny.

Izuku thinks about a couple of days ago. When he killed those three guys. When he went to hell. It felt like a long while ago, but it hasn't even been a week. it was in selfe defense but he was the one who was hunting them. It was his fault he got shot at and it was his fault that those men were dead.

"I'm really not. At least I don't feel like I am." says Izuku.

"Well… neither are we, but we still do our best." says Johnny.

It was a really weird experience talking to Johnny. He barely spoke with the man for five minutes but he felt like he was talking with him for hours. He had only known this family for days but he felt like he'd known them for years. They were just so accepting and cheerful. It was the way he felt around Dabi and Toga but to a lesser extent. It reminds him of that old phrase, 'birds of a feather flock together'. He wonders what else this group would do together. He didn't really have time to pursue the train of thought as they had just reached the bar. The bartender looked at Izuku for a while trying to see if he was old enough but he let him drink in the end. The six of them ended up drinking away all of the money they'd made that day. It was fun though. Talking with these guys all plastered and stumbling. He introduced them to future funk. That was fun especially when they tried to sing along. They couldn't pronounce anything right. It was a good day and an even better night. Izuku and Johnny ended up carrying all of them home when they passed out. He really felt at home with these guys. He'd definitely come back and work with them again some time. For now though he was going back home to see Dabi, Toga and Eri. He had a lot of fun in New York. Meeting his dad was an interesting experience. He still hasn't forgiven him and part of him still hates him but he's got some sort of understanding of why he left or he at least had closure and that's a good start.

* * *

**Authors Note**

This chapter didn't really do anything for the story but it was still fun to write and I hope it was fun to read. I really like the Johnson five. If you get confused about which is which, because I sure do, just remember that it doesn't really matter because they're all basically the same person. I plan on introducing two more vigilantes. I'm gonna introduce a cowboy next and a little while later I'm gonna introduce a luchador. Izuku is going to meet more vigilantes than the ones I'm gonna show you. They're not as important just remember that they are a part of the story.

Also due to all of the things I want to have Izuku do in the story I'm gonna push back the date of the sludge villain incident. Izuku has more time to be a vigilante. From the sludge villain attack there is fourteen months until U.A. entrance exams instead of ten.

Also I don't show it but Izuku does pcp and crack off page along with some other drugs.

Also next chapter is gonna be Izuku showing up on present Mic's podcast. It's gonna be dialogue for most of the chapter. Izuku has been doing covers of old songs off page. He does old classic hard rock like guns n roses, ACDC, Van Halen and others like that.

**Legendary mob:** Thank you for all of the comments. I really appreciate the issues you've pointed out to me. I don't know if a whole lot is going to change but I'm going to try to remember what you've said and keep it in my mind while I'm writing. I'm gonna respond to your comments one by one.

I try to write out less fights or simplify them. As for the boring fillers I try to add monotony to the story to some degree to show that Izuku isn't constantly doing something exciting or fighting somebody. Apart from Vigilantism and his music career he manages to live an almost normal life, not quite normal but close enough for him.

I'm glad you like the part where Izuku is a rock star. I keep it in the background for the most part but I'm gonna try to touch up on it next chapter when Izuku goes on present Mics podcast. I hope you enjoy it.

For Izuku's recklessness against Overhaul and his lack of plan. I think his plan was alright because what he really wanted was to get Eri away from him. If Eri wasn't there and Izuku was trying to arrest Overhaul rather than save Eri he probably would have come up with a good plan. Although Izuku's group of vigilantes really weren't up for that fight. Some of them would have done fine but Koichi and Pop step were a little out of their element. He very well may have arrested Overhaul if he kept pushing but he wanted to make sure there were no casualties on his side. His recklessness was just a result of his anger. My Izuku is not as smart as normal Izuku and he has a habit of not thinking. Just going instinctually. I don't actually have any justification for it I just think it makes the story a little more interesting. I like the idea of needing to be revived. It makes him closer to being mortal which in my opinion adds some degree of stress and desperation to his bigger fights.

For Eraser not being able to Erase Izuku's quirk and not knowing why is because Eraser had already heard from the villains Midoriya fought that he either had claws or had no claws leading people to believe he has a transformation type quirk. Normally Eraser wouldn't have problems with that. But his quirk didn't change Midoriya at all even though it should have. That's what threw him off. When Eraser mentioned hearing about Izuku that was my way of saying he knew what Izuku's powers are but rereading the chapter I realize that I did a bad job of explaining all that. Sorry about the confusion and I hope this clears things up. once again thank you for all of the points you've brought up.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It was nice to be back in Japan. Izuku spent some time with Eri, which was always nice. She wasn't very dependent. She kept to herself and was just the type of silent company Izuku needed when he was tired or tried to be a good role model for Eri. He knew he wasn't the best as he taught Eri to swear. He figured she deserved to swear given all that she's seen. That and he felt like a piece of shit telling her not to swear when he swears so regularly. The only exception to his anti hypocrisy rule was when he told Eri not to drink, smoke, or do drugs. Soon he planned on leaving Japan again. He wanted to go to Texas to look for the cowboy who's been shooting at criminals down there. But before he went back to the U.S. to look for some vigilante he might not even find, he was going to be on Present Mic's podcast. Giran had set it all up for him. He was going there tonight. He was just staring in the closet and trying on outfits.

"You still can't decide what to wear?" asks Toga.

"No, I don't much mind looking ratty on a small stage in front of a small crowd. I'm gonna be on the biggest podcast in the world tonight. I want to look nice." says Izuku.

"Wear your suit." says Toga.

"Present Mic met Ketsueki. He'd probably recognize me." says Izuku.

"What if you looked ratty on purpose?" asks Toga.

"... what do you have in mind?" asks Izuku.

"Don't wear a shirt. Show of your tattoos. Maybe wear a jacket but leave it open. You can control the way your hair grows right?" asks Toga.

"Yeah." replies Izuku.

"Keep the hair long and grow some on your chest and belly." says Toga.

"Okay, I'm not sure but I'll try." says Izuku as he grows out his body hair, he doesn't need to take a shirt off to show Toga he wasn't wearing one to begin with.

"I think… you're good. But you should wear a jacket. Luckily I went out and stole one just for this." says Toga.

"Wow thanks." replies Izuku.

Toga gives him a varsity jacket with no markings.

"Huh I like it but aren't varsity jackets usually a darker color like black or blue?" asks Izuku.

"What's wrong with pink?" asks Toga.

"Nothing. I like it. I'll wear it. Should I wear my studs?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, the jade ones complement your eyes and hair." says Toga.

"Yeah, I'll go with those and I'll wear blue jeans with my signature red shoes." says Izuku.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" asks Toga.

"What do you mean?" asks Izuku.

"For the podcast, what are you going to talk about?" asks Toga.

"I don't know. I think it's like an interview. I'll just answer his questions and try to make myself look good. I don't want to lie though." says Izuku.

"Why not?" asks Toga.

"There are tons of fake people in the world. I wanna be a real one." replies Izuku.

"Good luck with that, I'm just gonna keep being fake." says Toga.

"Yeah, but you're fake in the real way." says Izuku, "Alright I'm gonna go clean myself up."

After a relaxing bath Izuku hung out around the house until he had to go to Mics hero agency where the podcast is made. Time passed by quicker than he liked it too. As he drove over to Mics he was nervous about going on the show. Second guessing his lack of shirt. He'd have to trust Toga. She was pretty good with these things. It was kinda funny to think about not too long ago he was jumping through windows chasing criminals but coming onto a podcast spooks him. It was time to stop pursuing that train of thought he was here. He should probably leave his gun and his knife in the car. The show comes on at seven so he came over at six thirty. He went into the agency. He'd never been into Mics agency but it was like most other agencies he'd been in. Except the second floor was sound proof for Mic's show. It was actually smaller than most agencies he'd seen come to think of it. A little while later he was sitting at the table where Mic hosts his podcast waiting for Mic to show up. When Mic showed up the spoke for a little while. It was just small talk. The real conversation was going to wait until the show, was kind of nervous wondering if Mic would recognize him or find his lack of shirt weird. He normally takes Toga's advice but this felt like a misstep. Especially with how skinny he's gotten since he became a vampire. His stomach sunk inwards but his chest puffed out with muscles. It didn't make his chest look bigger, it just made his stomach look smaller. Well he didn't have time to change the show was starting.

"Hello listeners. It's ya boy Present Mic with another episode of the Mic-cast. The only podcast ran by Present Mic. We have a very special guest today. A local musician named Izuku Midoriya. He's not super popular but I know talent when I see it." says Present Mic.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." says Izuku into the microphone provided for him.

"So for the most part you do covers of old songs from before quirks existed and sort of bring them back, which I like, but what I'm really interested in are your originals. You've only done one of them but I think it's my favorite song you've sang. I've gotta ask if you'll be doing more." says Present Mic.

"I've been writing a couple of songs. Some of them are done some don't feel quite right. I plan on showing them off, but I'd like to do it live on a stage. Most of my music is either online or played in bars. I'd like to get a crowd going before I show off more of my originals." says Izuku.

"Well as a fan I can't wait to hear more of your music." says Present Mic.

"As a fan of yours I'm glad to hear you're a fan of mine." replies Izuku.

"Oh you're a fan of mine." says Present Mic.

"Yeah, you're easily one of my favorite heroes right up there with fat gum,hawks, and Miruko."

"What about me puts me so high on your list?" asks Present Mic.

"I love the persona you put out for people to see. Usually I hate people that don't act the way they they really are, they feel fake. And like yeah you have a persona but it still feels authentic to you. like it's not an active choice you just slip into the role. " says Izuku.

"Well that's nice of you to say. Have you considered becoming a hero yourself?" asks Present Mic.

"I have and I sort of still do but I'm losing interest I guess." says Izuku.

"You'd rather make a living off of the music right?" asks Present.

"That's not it, cuz you juggle like four different jobs. I could manage two jobs. When I say I'm losing interest what I really mean is I'm losing faith. I think." says Izuku.

"Why's that?" asks Present Mic.

"Heroism is a beautiful idea when I think about it. It really is. When you put it into practice it falls apart. I really don't think heroes and heroism should be glorified." says Izuku.

"You don't think putting your life on the line for others should be praised?" asks Present Mic.

"I think it should be praised, naturally. I don't think heroism or heroes should be glorified when they should be normalized. I shouldn't have to wear a cape and spandex to save people." says Izuku before looking down at his bare and slightly hairy chest, "Hell I could do it shirtless."

"That's actually a really interesting train of thought. I'd like to pursue that, keep talking about heroism." says Present Mic.

"Anybody can be a hero in any way they chose. You want to be a licensed hero and save lives go for it. You want to be a cop and chase criminals go for it. You want to be a doctor and keep people in good health go for it. You want to be a family man and make sure your child lives a happy, healthy life go for it. You want to be a soldier and keep your country and fellow countrymen safe go for it. Heroism isn't a cookie cutter idealism. It can take all sorts of shapes, none lesser than the other. Anybody can be a hero in any way. Physical ability doesn't have any bearing on it either. Quirks don't have any bearing on it. A couple months back a classmate of mine was getting choked out by a villain. I ran in and I got him out of there. I did it all quirkless. Sure I was put in the hospital for a while but I'm still here, I'm still breathing. You can't really tell because I put concealer over all of my scars but that fight messed me up. I was in a coma for a while. If you asked me if I'd do it again, I'd say yes. I don't even like the classmate he's a bitch, But I'd do it again a hundred times over." says Izuku.

"Wow I was expecting to talk about music when I brought you on here but this ended up becoming an in depth discussion on the idea of a hero." says Present Mic.

"... We can talk about music if you want to." says Izuku.

"No, no. This is actually kind of nice. As a licensed hero I think there is always going to be some disconnect between me and people in other lines of work when it comes to my job. It's really interesting to hear what other people have to say." says Present Mic.

"I'm glad you're enjoying our conversation." says Izuku.

"So you mentioned that you're quirkless." says Present Mic.

"And damn proud of it." replies Izuku to which Mic smiles.

"Do you think people treat you differently because of it?" asks Present Mic.

"People treat anyone different for anything, but I've noticed people tend to treat me like I'm fragile. The ones who treat me like I'm fragile are the ones who's asses I could kick. The ones who treat me like shit are usually the ones that are a little stronger. I like to think of myself as a real tough guy who wins lots of fights. Which is true but I lose pretty often too." says Izuku.

"You get into fights often?" asks Present Mic.

"Yeah, but I've been cutting classes a lot recently. Can't mess with me if I'm not there. I hope my mom doesn't listen to this. If she does I'm still a straight A student I just don't go to class. I get my work done, I swear." says Izuku.

"So you're a straight A student... I know you're unsure about being a hero but U.A. has a good general ed course if you're interested. You should be fine but you can't get into any fights on or off campus while attending U.A. If you'd like I could recommend you to the principle." says Present Mic.

"I'll think about it. I've considered attending Shiketsu but I've heard they're real strict. I'm not the best when it comes to stuff like that." says Izuku.

"You seem like a good kid, you seem passionate. I've always believed that passion was what drove my career as a hero and as a teacher. If you choose to go to U.A. I'd gladly put in a good word for you." says Present Mic.

"I appreciate it. I really do. What was U.A. like when you went there?" asks Izuku.

"I had a good time. My friend group was pretty small but it was really tight. Two of the people I hung around with ended up being teachers with me." says Present Mic.

"That's real nice." replies Izuku, the conversation was starting to slow down, they were kind of out of things to talk about this. Maybe the show would end soon?

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this my lovely listeners and wonderful guest but it is now eight and it is time for the show to end. I wish you all the best. Have a great life and I'll see all of you again next week." says Present Mic.

Wow that hour went by quickly. That was actually kinda fun. Mic was a super cool dude to talk with. Izuku thinks he'd be really fun to talk to even if he wasn't doing it for the show.

"Hey I really enjoyed talking with you. You brought up a lot of really good points. Most people I bring on here don't talk about the hero system. The ones that do don't really say much or they don't say anything smart. You've clearly put a lot of thought into this. If you do pursue heroics I'd take you as a sidekick. I've never had a guest ballsy enough to take a shot at the hero system. Atta way big man. Hey here's my number. If you're down to talk again just call me." says present Mic.

"For sure man. I'll keep in touch." says Izuku.

Present Mic only knew the number of Ketsuiki's burner phone so Izuku could talk with him without worrying. The phone Izuku uses for everything he does as Ketsueki is untrackable. There really are quirks for everything these days.

"See you around." says Present Mic.

"Yeah, I'll text you later." says Izuku.

'Nice kid.' thinks Present Mic.

Izuku didn't quite know it at the time but this episode of the podcast was gonna blow up. People with no quirks or just weak quirks were able to relate to Izuku a little. Some would take inspiration from what he said and become better because of it. It was a pretty fun night. Looking back on a lot of things Present Mic definitely was his favorite hero.

* * *

**Authors Note **

I am actually pretty happy with the way this chapter turned out. Especially because I rushed this so much. I normally space out my writing so I can work on it throughout the week. I wrote basically the whole chapter today,all of it except for about three hundred words, which I think is sort of neat. My back is starting to get sore from hunching over my lap top. I don't want to get up until I hit three thousand words. Maybe trying to force a certain amount of words onto each chapter is stupid. Maybe I should just write until it feels complete and call it a day. Never mind I hit three thousand words. Now onto my actual notes. This chapter felt like filler while I was writing it. I tried to have Izuku really show some of his colors and ideas in this chapter. Izuku doesn't like opening up or really talking with someone so he normally stays colorless or pale. I'd like to build up on his character by having his colors shine through from time to time. Not enough to tell you everything but enough to put it out there for any one who thinks about it. They way I describe my writing makes it seem a lot better than it is. Although I still think what I say is true to an extent.

Next Chapter is going to follow Izuku going out to Texas and show Izuku meeting with another vigilante. The one based on Arthur Morgan and John Marston from read dead redemption. He's also going to visit Hisashi's brother. I might have him work on his uncles ranch a little bit. I think that would be pretty neat. I don't want everything in the story to be just super exciting cool stuff, I want a level of monotony in Izuku's life where he can really rest. Even if he is working it's still a rest of sorts. So that's the basic layout for the next couple of chapters. Also the Vigilante Izuku is looking for is gonna be a cowboy so could you guys give me some cool cowboy sounding names. If so that'd be pretty cool. Cowboys are super cool. I like them a lot.

one quick thing I can't get out of my head. Hisashi is a Japanese American. He's from Texas so he has a southern accent. Izuku learned bits and pieces of English from Hisashi so Izuku speaks English with a southern accent because he thinks that's how you're supposed to do it. None of the Johnsons asked about the accent because they thought that it was pretty cool.

**James Birdsong: **I'm super glad you like it dude. I really like writing it. I get really focused and spaced out when I write but it still manages to feel pretty good. I'm gonna try to keep the tale nice.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer:** I own nothing**

Izuku was actually pretty happy with the way his interview with Mic went. He enjoyed himself and he could get behind everything he said. Naturally talking about the hero system in a light that wasn't completely positive got some attention. Especially because Present Mic's podcast is so popular. A lot of people thought he was a fool for running into a villain without a quirk. He didn't entirely disagree it wasn't the brightest choice he made but he stood by it. A lot of people thought quirkless people either couldn't or shouldn't become heroes. Nothing new. He understood a lot of it wasn't coming from a bad place. They just didn't want them to get hurt. He disagrees but he understands. It still pisses him off a little… a lot. He knew that he wanted to go to Texas to look for that Vigilante. He heard the guy was calling himself Texas Red. Izuku liked the song Big Iron, he assumed he'd like this guy when they met. After his interview with Mic and seeing both backlash and praise come from it he didn't feel like going too far from home. He decided he'd just stay around the house today. He wanted to spend the day with Toga just laying back and relaxing. Speaking of waking up Toga just woke up next to him. They moved Toga's stuff into his room so Eri could have her own room. Izuku missed the bed space but he liked cuddling until Toga fell asleep.

"Morning Zuku." says Toga she was actually pretty cute when she's waking up.

"Morning Toga." replies Izuku.

"You gonna go to Texas today?" asks Toga.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna take the day off. I think I wanna spend some time around here." says Izuku.

"Oh cool, we could hang out." says Toga.

"Yeah, we could. I know I don't really say it often but I really care about you. When we first started dating I was just looking for something to have fun with or to distract me but I really do care about you. I want you to know that." says Izuku.

"I care about you too but what's bringing this on?" asks Toga.

For a second Izuku considered lying to her. He hated with a passion the thought of opening up. He knows he's a damn fool for what he's about to say. He can't stop himself why the hell can't he stop himself.

"I'm… a little scared. It's easy to go out and fight telling myself I might die, but if I die I can just be brought back. After dying and coming back I get this feeling of bliss, like nothing can hurt me, like I really am immortal. Then it wears off. I'm left with the thought that if I get killed in the right way or if I get killed too many times I can't come back. I won't see you again, I won't see Mom again, I won't even see Dabi again. Recently I've been worrying about leaving Eri behind." says Izuku, what the hell were you thinking?

Toga looks taken back but that ever present smile stays plastered onto her face. It's starting to feel like one of the only constants in his life. It's a nice constant.

"I finally did it." says Izuku, "About a week back I finally killed someone. I shot three men to death. They were syndicate members. My buddy Wolf man has beef with the sapphire serpent. I backed him up because I know he'd do the same for me. We won the fight but I know Wolf Man isn't done with them. I know I should back him up because he's my friend hell he's saved my life on a patrol or two. I just think if we keep going after the serpent it'll turn it's head towards us."

"Well, nothing kept you dead yet." says Toga.

Izuku smiles softly and chuckles a little , "Yeah, I can handle it. I've done a lot. I took down tons of little gangs. Hell I've beat up most members of the Shie Hassaikai. I'm sure I can go toe to toe with the syndicate." His voice regained the warmth it lost as the overconfidence he'd recently been developing came out full force, "Yeah I'll take the entire serpent, I don't even need to use my powers."

Toga's ever present smile widened a little.

"I like it when you get all confident like that." says Toga, "It puts me in a certain kind of mood."

"I know what you're in the mood for." says Izuku as he smirks and cocks his eye brow.

"Wii sports bowling baaaaabbyyyyyyyyyy." says Izuku and Toga simultaneously.

The two of them played Wii sports with Eri and Dabi coming in whenever they were bored. Dabi kept coming in last. Then he left the room for a little while, came back smelling like weed and bowled three perfect games in a row. Everytime he won he'd stare at Izuku and Toga with this dopey grin that pulled at his staples. It was a nice day for Izuku, it was uneventful but still enjoyable. Eri had fun too. She liked throwing the ball backwards to watch the Miis spin around in a panic. It was kinda funny. The next day Izuku decided that he'd finally go to Texas to look for Texas Red. Before he did that he'd be looking for his uncle. He wanted a place to stay if he was going to be down there for a while. He drove down to Kurogir's bar to ask for a portal.

"Hey Kuro." says Izuku, he'd gotten a little closer with Kurogiri and Shigaraki because he'd stop by the bar for drinks sometimes.

"Good morning Ketsueki." replies Kurogiri.

"How've you been?" asks Izuku.

"I've been fine. Just working at the bar." says Kurogiri.

"Slow day?" asks Izuku noticing no one but Shigaraki was here.

"Most people don't come here this early." says Kurogiri.

"That's a good point." says Izuku.

Izuku goes over to Shigaraki who is currently playing a game Izuku recognizes as Sekiro shadows die twice. He probably shouldn't bother him right now he hears it's a hard game. Shigaraki see's Izuku's reflection on the screen. He notices that Izuku doesn't want to bother him. He doesn't say anything. Sometimes when Izuku comes here he plays Mario Kart with Tomura. He never could beat the guy he knows every shortcut on every course.

"Well Kurogiri I'd like if you could open a portal to Texas." says Izuku.

"Let me ask my boss." says Kurogiri as he texts All For One.

Izuku grabs a bottle and poor's himself a shot of Captain Morgan's spiced rum. He makes sure to leave the money on the counter.

"He said yes. Texas is a big state. Where exactly do you want to go?" asks Kurogiri.

"The place I'm looking for is around Del Rio, I think. Could you drop me off there?" asks Izuku.

"Of course." says Kurogiri as he opens a portal leading to Del Rio.

Izuku found himself on top of Manuel's steakhouse on Veterans Boulevard. He typed his uncle's address into the phone… that's not good. This place was a little further than he expected. Especially with the cases he was carrying. He knew Texans were big on guns so he imagined they wouldn't question him having any. The only problem is he'd have to carry the cases and his backpack pretty far. Well it wasn't that big of a deal but he'd better start jogging.

Jesus Christ that took him a while. It was already one thirty. He left at around eleven. Whatever he was finally here… and that was the wrong ranch. His stop was still further down. Well he might as well keep going.

Finally, he was finally here. The sun was about to set, but he made it. How was Texas so big? It was only one state. There was like fifty of these, right? It doesn't matter cuz he's finally here. Damn he was tired. Next time he's going to teleport a little closer. He was currently walking up the dirt road to the big house in the center of the Ranch.

"Who's there?" he hears a voice call out, it's an older man, this guy looks like Hisashi. It's probably his uncle.

"You related to Hisashi?" asks Izuku.

"He's my brother." says Izuku's uncle.

"Well that makes you my uncle. It's a pleasure to meet you." says Izuku as he puts down a case and extends his hand out.

"Well shit." says Izuku's uncle excitedly, "He never told me he had a kid. The bastard. Shit and you're an older kid too. Damn you look a whole lot like him. You've even got his curly hair. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm fifteen and my name's Izuku." says Izuku.

"My name is Mathew Nakamura." says Mathew

Izuku never really thought about it but he'd kept thinking Hisashi had the same last name as he did. Izuku took his mother's name so it makes sense they don't have the same last name. Sometimes Izuku felt like a real idiot.

"My last names Midoriya." adds Izuku.

"Not Nakamura?" asks Mathew

"No mom and dad divorced a while back. Mom raised me so I stuck with her name." says Izuku.

"Damn that bastard don't tell me a got damn thing. I shouldn't have to find out I've got a whole ass nephew from my got damn nephew." says Mathew, wow Izuku really liked this guy.

"I didn't know I had an Uncle until I spoke with Hisashi like last last week." says Izuku.

"Motherfu- that mother fucker. Where even is he?" asks Mathew.

"He's in New York." says Izuku.

"New York. New York. He is literally in New York. Of all the places he could've went and gone he went to New York. I oughta take a shovel to the miserable bastard." says Mathew.

This guy's so cool, "He went to Japan for about six years. Around two years in he got married and had me. About four years after that him and mom got divorced. Dad didn't actually mean to have me, that and their relationship was kinda rocky. I still don't get why Mom married him." says Izuku, "I don't think she gets it either."

"I actually never knew he went to Japan, he really don't tell me shit. Hey so you're from Japan right. Have you ever seen Ketsueki? People around here think Vigilantes are the coolest. We've actually got our own vigilante around here somewhere. My kids are big fans of Ketsueki and the local cowboy Texas Red." says Mathew.

"Oh uh… that's me. I'm Ketsueki." says Izuku.

"Really?" asks Mathew.

"Yip." replies Izuku.

Mathew nods, he's clearly thinking about something, "Huh… neat. So are you here to hunt someone down?"

"I've heard of that cowboy dressed fella running around near here." says Izuku.

"The vigilante, Texas Red?" asks Mathew.

"Yeah, I want to see how many people I can get working with me. I've got beef with a syndicate, but I know damn well I can't do it all alone. It'd be nice if I could just run down a whole syndicate and expect to win, but I'd get shot to shit in a second or two. So I need a little help." says Izuku.

"You were hoping I'd let you stay here while you look for him?" asks Mathew.

"If you don't mind. I really don't want to impose." says Izuku

"It's fine. I've got lots of land… if you don't mind me asking. How'd you even get here so fast? I don't think you could've taken Del Rio international." says Mathew.

"I took a portal down here. I know a guy with a coordinate based quirk. He helps me get around." says Izuku.

"Well if you like you could bring some friends through that portal. They could help you look for Texas Red." says Mathew.

"I really wouldn't want to impose." says Izuku.

"You keep saying that but I don't think you realize how much land we have here. You see that house there. That's not where we live. That's just a spare house we have for guests that never fucking come over. I finally have a chance to show off the guest house. Don't tell your friends I'm doing this to flex though." says Mathew.

"I won't tell em nothing… I've got some people I could bring over. It's getting kinda late though we should probably do that Tomorrow." says Izuku

"That's a pretty good point. The key to the house is under the steps leading onto the porch. Tomorrow I'll introduce you to my two boys Mark and Luke" says Mathew.

'Mathew, Mark, and Luke. All we're missing is John and we'll have a Holy quartet.' thinks Izuku.

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow, and thanks for letting me stay." says Izuku.

"No problem but I should probably mention. I expect you to put some work in around here." says Mathew.

"I've got the strength for it." replies Izuku as he heads over to the guest house.

One thing was really on Izuku's mind as he set his bags down on the floor. How the hell does he know so many rich people. He's broke as hell and like everyone he knows is just financially stable. It really baffles him. The bills he pays for his own house practically kill him and here comes his uncle with a whole ass house just for guests. This was some bullshit.

* * *

**Authors Note**

So I don't actually know that much about Texas. I've never been there personally. I just looked around on google maps for reference points. I think Del Rio has a nice ring to it. I think it would be cool to make biblical references every once in a while. Like the Mathew, Mark, and Luke thing I did this chapter. This Chapter didn't feel to special but I liked writing Mathew. I imagine him having a really strong southern accent. I also enjoyed writing the start of this chapter with Izuku and Toga, with their competition in Wii sports bowling. For the next chapter Izuku is gonna bring the gang over to Texas, do some farm work with Dabi, Introduce Eri to a cow, get hit on by Toga, and go looking for Texas Red.

I'd like to do another concert chapter kind of soon. I know I've got a song Izuku could use to talk about his relationship with Toga and I think I've got a song Izuku could use for his relationship with Dabi. I really like the concert chapters. I think their on that fine line between important and filler. Like they don't really progress the story but they give a lot of insight on what Izuku spends his time thinking about. I try not to have Izuku do a whole lot of thinking and sharing. The story is sort of told through Izuku's perspective but not in the first person. Izuku isn't the most truthful story teller. Izuku lies to you about lots of things like how he feels or how things actually play out. In Izuku's mind he's a good bit stronger than he actually is.

A little bit of lore I just want to throw in is that Izuku, Dabi, Toga and Now Eri tend to go on long drives and sing along to Izuku's playlists. Izuku has lots of playlists. He's got soft rock, hard rock, punk rock, heavy metal, Jazz, hip-hop,rap. He's got it all. He's got the squad going twenty over the speed limit singing gospel music or opera music. Toga hits all the high notes on Ave Maria.

**Bored Mc:** I'm glad to hear that you like the story. I enjoy writing but I think the part I like the most is receiving feedback. It's reassuring that my story sticks out to you. Thank you for taking the time to leave a comment.

**Ryder Larson:** I'm glad you liked that chapter it's probably in my top five favorite chapters to write. I think it could lead into a lot of different things like having some of Izuku's opinions getting spread out and him gaining a decent sized fan base among the quirkless or those who have weak and or villainous quirks. I'll try to keep up the good work.

**Amadeus Amadeus: **I was already thinking of going with Texas Red. It's fitting all things considered. Now that I've got a second opinion on it, I'm sure that it is the way to go. Now all I need to do is come up with an actual name. I could mix some of the names from Read Dead Redemption 2. I could go with Hosea Vanderlinde or I could go with Havier Jackson or something like that.

To be honest when I asked for cowboy names I should have been more specific because I meant actual names. Don't get me wrong I'm glad we both Agree on Texas Red, I'm just wondering about his actual name. I'd appreciate if you could help me with that as well.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Mathew was walking up the steps to Izuku's guest house. It was pretty early. The boy might not be awake just yet. He was about to knock on the door when he heard Izuku's voice.

"Morning." says Izuku.

Izuku was sitting on the porch, smoking, he really should stop doing that.

"You're up early." says Mathew.

"I didn't sleep. I was looking for Texas Red." says Izuku.

"You find him?" asks Mathew.

"Not yet." says Izuku.

"Should you be smoking?" asks Mathew.

"I can regenerate. I should be fine." says Izuku.

"Mhm." hums Mathew.

"So what's the plan for today?" asks Izuku.

"I actually do want help around here." replies Mathew

"I've still got the strength for it." says Izuku.

"Cool. You want to bring those friends over before we get to work?" asks Mathew.

"Sure." replies Izuku.

A little while later Dabi, Eri, Toga and Izuku came out of a portal into Del rio Texas. This time they were gonna drive back to the ranch. Kurogiri's portals could get pretty big so Izuku was able to fit his car through it. While driving Izuku couldn't help but wonder what this meeting was going to be like. Shit did the Nakamura family speak japanese. If not he'd need to translate. Well he'd find out in a minute or so. He was already here. Mathew was waiting for him at the house.

"Is that their house?" asks Toga.

"That's the house we'll be borrowing." says Izuku.

"They've got several houses?" asks Dabi.

"They're rich." replies Izuku.

"That's a flex right there. We can hardly afford one house and these guys have multiple. Shits crazy." says Dabi.

"Yeah I thought the same thing. I know so many rich people that I honestly feel broker." says Izuku.

"Same, brother." replies Dabi.

"Hey guys." says Mathew.

"What the heck?" says Eri.

Eri's confusion was actually pretty cute.

"He's speaking english." says Izuku to help Eri out.

"Oh… okay." replies Eri.

"Hey quick question. Do any of you guys speak japanese?" asks Izuku.

"No, why?... Uh oh." says Mathew.

"Bit of a problem but I guess I'll translate." says Izuku.

"Cool." says Mathew.

"Guys this is my uncle mathew. Mathew this is my brother who isn't actually my brother but is close enough, Dabi. This is my girlfriend and hopefully future wife, Toga. This is my … daughter? Her name is Eri. I'd kill like a states worth of people to keep her safe." says Izuku.

"Not to be that guy or anything, but aren't you a little too young to have a daughter that old?" asks Mathew.

"She's adopted, I beat up a yakuza boss for her. I actually got my arm torn off doing it, shit hurt like a bitch." says Izuku.

"Huh… that's pretty cool." says Mathew, "Hey nice car, what do you drive? It looks like an older model. I've actually never seen a car like that in person."

"That is a 1982 dodge charger." replies Izuku.

"That's over two hundred years old." says Mathew.

"Yeah, it's tight as hell. The dude I work for got it for me. In exchange I beat up criminals who he needs out of the way for some reason or another. I try not to make it my business." says Izuku.

The five of them started walking towards Mathew's house. Mathew had breakfast ready for them. That was pretty nice of him. He made bacon, eggs, sausage, biscuits, and a couple of steaks. If Izuku still ate normal food he'd lose his shit looking at this.

"You're not gonna eat?" asks Mathew.

"You know how I leave some people with bite marks and drained blood?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah." replies Mathew.

"All I can eat is blood. I can't even taste anything else. Or at least not as strongly as I should so I'll let these guys eat my food." says Izuku as he gestures towards his little family.

"Mhm… hey you carry don't you? What do you shoot?" asks Mathew.

"I carry a Jericho 941. It's a pretty good gun. It does what I need it to do. I also carry an 1873 cattleman's revolver. I'm a big fan of cool old stuff." says Izuku.

"Shit man, you're on some big iron type shit." says Mathew.

"I also own a pump action that I brought with me. I took it off a dude I shot." says Izuku.

"You are easily the coolest nephew I could have asked for." says Mathew.

"Also I'm a fairly popular musician in Japan. Which would be nice but most of the money I make goes to my manager but I guess I owe him." says Izuku.

"Damn I really didn't expect more but there was more. Is there anything else you aren't telling me?" asks Mathew.

"...I think that's it." replies Izuku.

"That's fine I guess." says Mathew, "Are you guys ready to get to work?"

"I need someone to stay behind and watch Eri." says Izuku in english, "Toga do you want to help around the farm with me?" says Izuku in Japanese.

"What, no. I get to work with you." says Dabi.

"Oh, ok." says Izuku, "Let's get to work."

Izuku and Dabi spent most of their day doing things around the farm. They pulled weeds. They milked cows. Mathew's sons Mark and Luke were pretty cool and showed them how to do stuff like hook the cows up to the machines. Izuku learned that the only reason the ranch was really successful was because the people in Del Rio just collectively decided to support the farm and buy from them. It was actually kind of cool. Izuku got to spend time with Dabi while they worked. That was pretty fun.

"I've wanted to work on a farm for a while now." says Dabi.

"Really?" asks Izuku.

"Well it was either that or become a park ranger. I'd range the hell out of a park and burn poachers or something like that." says Dabi.

"You never struck me as an outdoorsman type of guy." says Izuku.

"I'm not but I've always thought about what I was gonna do after I kill my dad. Am I just gonna work at like a seven eleven for the rest of my life. No, I'm gonna do something cool like range a park or raise cows or some other animal like pigs or chickens." says Dabi.

"I mean if that's where you see your life going then you go and range that park like it's never been ranged before. Or go and raise the biggest cow the world has ever seen." says Izuku.

"Honestly. I'm leaning towards park ranger. Ideally I'd get transfered a lot so I could see more of the world. I know this isn't too big a problem for you being immortal and all and it isn't too big a problem for Toga either but I'm in bad shape. I probably won't make it past fifty with my body being the way it is. Maybe this dream of mine is just a midlife crisis but it sounds nice." says Dabi.

"When you start getting older. I'll take care of you." says Izuku, "One thing I really like about you, Toga, and Giran. Just like rattier people in general. You guys are loyal. Normal people are fake as hell and don't even care but you guys are real. You guys are the type of people to take a bullet for somebody. You guys are the best. So I'll take care of you."

Izuku and Dabi ended up having a pretty good time working together. Even though Dabi was really sore when the work day was over he still enjoyed himself with Izuku. It was around six when they stopped working.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go look for Texas Red." says Izuku.

"Have fun tell us if you find him." says Dabi.

Izuku didn't plan on wearing his usual vigilante outfit on account of how hot it is in Texas. He would keep his usual red shoes though, along with that he wore black jeans, a plain forest green T shirt and his black bandana. He heard from Mathew that people here kept their guns in the open so he wasn't worried about people seeing the shotgun he slung over his back. Izuku heard the guy struck around Del Rio earlier today. He drove into town and asked around about him. Apparently people here were really cool with the vigilante and claimed they'd be doing what he was doing if they didn't have full time jobs. Some recognized him as Ketsueki and asked to take pictures with him. Izuku decided that he likes Texas, a lot. He heard from several people that Texas Red rode his horse towards a forest nearby. It was around a twenty minute drive when Izuku found the place he was looking for. Whenever Izuku thought of Texas he imagined desert more than he imagined forests but it was just as lush and just as pretty as the next forest he'd seen. Izuku smelled a horse. That seemed to be what he was looking for, probably. He strolled after the scent for a while. He smelled … cooking fish? He smelled smoke too. He was pretty close to somebody's camp. There it was, but where was the camps owner.

"Hello?" calls out Izuku.

CLICK

"Hands up!" replies who Izuku assumes the camps owner is, the voice came from behind him.

Izuku raises his hands but doesn't move other than that.

"Who are you?" calls the voice.

"Ketsueki." replies Izuku.

"Oh, Hi. I'm Texas Red." says Texas Red.

"Hi Texas red. Can I put my arms down now?" asks Izuku.

"Sure." says Texas Red, wow this guy had a really thick southern accent.

"Thank you." says Izuku, "So are you interested in working together?"

"Sure." says Texas Red, "By the way my real name is actually Doc Hoilday."

"Wow I normally need to build a layer of trust before getting an actual name. Wait… Doc Holiday like… the famous gambler, gunslinger and dentist?" asks Izuku.

"Just like it." says Doc.

"Uhm so I kinda noticed that you smell sick." says Izuku.

"Just like him." jokes Doc.

"Just like him?" asks Izuku.

"Just like him!" replies Doc.

"So it's tuberculosis then?" asks Izuku.

"It sure is." says Doc, "I'm actually gonna die pretty soon."

"Doc, Tuberculosis is curable." says Izuku.

"I'm an extremely wanted man. Before I became a vigilante I shot a lot of people." says Doc.

"Just like him." jokes Izuku.

"Haha. No but seriously if I went to a hospital I'd probably get arrested. So I guess I'll just die." says Doc with a shrug.

"Uhm. Are you okay with it?" asks Izuku hesitantly.

"Oh sure. I've gunned down several dozen people in my day. Granted some of them deserved it but I deserve what's coming to me." says Doc.

"Well. I guess it's your choice." says Izuku.

"It's the right choice. I think. I just wanna be a good man before I die, do a couple good things. That's why I became a vigilante when I heard about you. It seemed good for a wanted man who ain't too bad in a fight." says Doc.

"What exactly is your quirk anyway?" asks Izuku.

"I can slow down my perception of time for a good couple seconds but I can't move a whole lot in that time. I mainly just use it to line up my sights and take a shot or six." says Doc.

"You use a six shooter?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah I use a 1873 cattleman's revolver. I know it's a little on the old side but I like it and it holds up great." says Doc.

"Dude." says Izuku.

"Yeah?" asks Doc.

Izuku gestures towards his gun belt.

"Is that?" asks Doc.

"1873 cattleman's revolver." says Izuku.

"Man I like you. You ever ride a horse before?" asks Doc.

"No why." asks Izuku.

"Ima eat these fish and then we're gonna go for a ride. Unless you want some?" asks Doc.

"I already ate. You eat your fish. You catch these yourself?" asks Izuku.

"Mhm. Everything I eat I catch myself." says Doc.

Doc Eats his fish and takes Izuku for a ride. It's actually pretty nice. Izuku likes Doc's horse. The horse's name is friday. It's a nice name but Doc laughed when he said it and Izuku thinks he's missing some kind of joke. The two of them actually ended up going into town. It was pretty late when they got there but some people were still up because the two of them ended up stopping a drive by… well not really, but they caught the shooters. Doc didn't take their money, he said he wouldn't need it soon enough. More money for Izuku. More guns for Izuku too. He got his hands on two different Uzi's. If he kept finding guns he might start collecting them.

"That was pretty fun. I like your horse." says Izuku.

"Thank's he's a good horse. One of the few animals on earth with a quirk." says Doc.

"Woah, really? What's his quirk?" asks Izuku.

"Super speed." says Doc.

"That's pretty cool… um Doc?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah?" asks Doc.

"When is the last time you showered?" asks Izuku.

"It's been a while." replies Doc.

"Take a damn shower." says Izuku.

"Fine." replies Doc.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I liked writing Doc. He's kinda sad but he's blunt enough with it to come off as sort of funny. I think the next chapter is going to be about getting to know Doc a little better. Also I want to try doing something wholesome and introducing Eri to the animals on the farm. I think that could be kind of cute.

We're getting pretty close to this stories one year anniversary. It's on the 27th. I doesn't feel like it's been a year. I do feel sort of accomplished staying with this for a whole year and only going a couple of weeks with no updates.

I'm gonna throw out a little bit of hype for doom eternal it looks pretty good. I'm also excited for animal crossing but I've never played an animal crossing game before so I hope I'm pleasantly surprised.

I finally went into a little more detail about what Izuku drives. I've been wondering if I should just let the reader imagine it but I think that the 1982 dodge charger is a super cool car. If you want to imagine him driving something else you can. It doesn't actually matter too much. I just thought I'd throw in that little detail.

Also my school is getting shut down on Wednesday so I'll have more time to write. Either than or I'll just waste my time and scramble to write a chapter like I'm doing now.

I watched My Hero Academia: Heroes Rising. I really liked it. I was pretty excited to see Dabi. He's absolutely my favorite villain. I'd be down to talk about the movie in the discord that I keep forgetting about.

I also really liked the newest episode. Izuku's fight with gentle was pretty cool. I'm super excited to see the performance next episode.

**Discord Link**

**/SqvXpA9**

**nehemiasibanez4: **aqui esta el siguiente espero que les guste

**James Birdsong: **I really liked writing the last chapter. Izuku's heart to heart conversation with Toga felt nice. I also like the implication that Dabi knew he'd destroy them in Wii sports bowling if he got high. I like to imagine Todoroki Touya getting high and destroying his siblings in whatever game they're playing. I really like the story as well but looking back on it I still think that there are lots of things I could have done better. I'm not gonna go back and rewrite them, I have to live with my mistakes.

**mahdi22. the otaku hitman 415: **I try to have Izuku relate to stain but still think he's crazy. "Like yeah, I get it. But you gotta chill." I'm not saying people should smoke but smoking is kind of cool.

**Amadeus Amadeus: **Thank you for all of the cowboy idea names. I looked into all of them and realized that most of them were old gunslingers. I thought that was a cool idea that I should follow. I also thought of how I was basing the character off of Arthur Morgan and I remembered how Doc Holiday died of Tuberculosis and it reminded me of Arthur's struggle with Tuberculosis. A little bit of Doc Holiday history that you might already know is that Doc Holiday wasn't a traditional gunslinger in the sense that he looked for gunfights. He was a gambler that carried a six shooter in case gambling ever got him in trouble which it frequently did. After a little bit of research I found that Doc Holiday's kill count is limited to 2 people but it is believed he killed a lot more. He was involved in eight shootouts in his whole life the most famous shootout was at the O.K. corral. He was also an educated man. He was a licensed dentist but had to stop practicing due to his tuberculosis. That is why he became a gambler and later a gunslinger. Also he allegedly stabbed another gambler named Ed bailey but this was only talked about in an interview with a friend of Holiday's after Holiday had passed away.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Eri didn't really know what to think of texas. She heard it was a really big place. She couldn't understand what the people here were saying and she couldn't understand what Izuku said when he talked with the people here either. She did like the food though. It was very good. It was a little warmer here than it was in Japan. Dabi and Izuku were gone most of the day yesterday. Actually Izuku was gone basically all day. At first Dabi was scary. He looked mean but he isn't. He doesn't really do much but Izuku likes him. Toga is weird. She always talks about things that nobody understands and that Izuku seems to dislike but still smiles at. Eri likes Izuku the most. He's super feels safe and he buys her apples and apple juice. He's the best thing that ever happened to her. Eri wishes Izuku was around more. He's always busy. He should spend more time at home.

Knock Knock Knock Knock.

"Hey Eri are you awake?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah." replies Eri.

"Can I come in?" asks Izuku.

"Mhm." responds Eri.

"Hi Eri." says Izuku as he comes in. Izuku always smiles when he sees her. Eri wishes she could smile like that, "I'm gonna stay home with you today, Dabi and Toga are gonna be working though. I hope you don't mind. Since they're both gone I'll be making breakfast. What do ya want?"

"Apples." says Eri.

"Apple juice to go with it?" asks Izuku.

"Mhm." hums Eri.

"Just apples? You don't want anything a little more substantial?" asks Izuku.

"Just apples." replies Eri.

"You know you really should have more than just apples." says Izuku.

"..."

He sighs, "How many apples do you want?" asks Izuku.

"Eight." says Eri.

"Eight, wow. I'm pretty sure we only have seven apples with us." says Izuku.

"Oh, that's okay too." says Eri.

She really wanted eight apples. She loves apples.

" I could do seven apples and some apple sauce." suggests Izuku.

Eri nods happily. Izuku notices that she never smiles. He'll fix that.

A little while later Eri is eating her breakfast and Izuku is sitting with her.

"So what do you think of Texas?" asks Izuku.

"People here talk weird." says Eri.

Izuku smiles, "They speak a different language. They have the same words as we do but they pronounce them differently. The language they speak is called english and is one of the most common languages on Earth." says Izuku, "But apart from that what do you think?"

"I haven't really seen much of it." says Eri.

"That's a pretty good point. If you'd like I could show you around and introduce you to some of the animals around here." says Izuku.

"Are they cute?" asks Eri.

"Most of them aren't cute. The cows are cute and pigs are kinda funny looking. The horses are kinda majestic. I think you'd like them." says Izuku.

"Do they have monkeys?" asks Eri.

"Not out here. I'll introduce you to a monkey sometime." says Izuku.

"Damn." says Eri.

Izuku laughs when she says that.

"Shit I really gotta start watching what I say." says Izuku, "When you're done eating get dressed and I'll show you the farm."

"Okay." says Eri as she goes to her temporary room to get out of her pajamas.

The two of them walk out to the chicken coop first.

"These guys are a little grumpy." says Izuku, "They're kinda cool though."

Eri looks scared… dumbass. Why'd you show her the birds? Seriously, what were you even thinking?

"On second thought I'd rather see the cows. Let's go see the cows. Ya wanna ride on my shoulder?" asks Izuku.

"Mhm." replies Eri.

Izuku and Eri spent the rest of the day looking at cows, pigs, sheeps, goats and horses.

"Hey Eri… I'm sorry I showed you those chickens." says Izuku.

"It's alright." says Eri.

"No it's not. I know you've got problems with birds. I wasn't thinking. I don't want to see you scared ever again. I'd gladly die to keep you safe, hell I'd gladly kill to keep you safe. You're a good kid and you deserve the best. Shit you deserve a whole lot better than I could get for you." says Izuku.

"I'm glad that you saved me. You feel safe to me. My dad always said that I deserved the best… can I… can I call you dad?" asks Eri.

Wow… uhm. Is it natural to get attached that fast. It probably isn't. Maybe she just needs someone to get attached too. Okay scratch that she definitely needs someone to be attached to and to look after her like a parent. Was he the guy for that job? Hell no he's an alcoholic and a pcp addict. He is possibly one of the worst people for that job. But how the hell is he gonna look at her and say, "No you can't call me dad." He clearly can't do that… shit.

Izuku isn't saying anything. Why isn't he saying anything. Does he not want her? Was Overhaul right? She knew it, she knew it. Overhaul was right. Nobody wants her, she's a monster.

Izuku puts his hand on her head and ruffles her hair. She lifts her head up to make eye contact. They both have tears in their eyes but for different had a smile on his face from ear to ear. Izuku takes a knee to be closer to her eye level.

"Of course you can. You've haven't even been my daughter for a minute and I'm already so proud of you." says Izuku as he pulls her in for a hug.

Moo.

Admittedly that cow was kind of a mood killer but it was no big deal.

Moooooooo.

Okay it's getting a little annoying.

Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

What the hell was that cow even doing?

The two of them broke off their hug. Holy shit. Did she just smile? No, it was probably just wishful thinking.

"Well Toga and Dabi are gonna be done soon. We should probably get home and cook something for em." says Izuku.

"Can I help?" asks Eri.

"Of course." says Izuku.

Walking home, cooking dinner, Izuku smiled the whole time. He honestly couldn't stop himself. The two workers came back and ate. After everyone ate, they sat on the couch. Eri was somewhere. Maybe looking for desert.

"You'll never guess what Eri asked me today." says Izuku with a smile.

"Prolly something nice. You seem happy." says Dabi.

"She asked you how to pronounce osteoporosis." says Toga.

"No. No she didn't." says Izuku, "She asked me if she could call me dad?" says Izuku, sounding extremely proud of himself.

Eri walks into the room.

"How did you answer?" asks Dabi.

"Hi Eri." says Izuku.

"Hi Dad." says Eri.

"That's adorable." says Toga, "But I thought I was the only one who called you daddy."

"Seriously. Just calm down. Like for five minutes just don't do shit like the shit you just did." says Izuku.

"My bad." says Toga, she didn't mean it though.

"Man I don't even feel like sitting here anymore. I'm going villain hunting." says Izuku.

"Have fun." says Toga.

"Be safe." says Dabi.

Izuku drove into town and walked to where he remembered Doc's camp being. There it was but where was Doc. Oh he was pissing in a bush. Izuku promptly turned around.

"Oh hey partner. You didn't see nothing did you?" asks Doc.

"Naw, I turned around quick enough." says Izuku.

"That's good. You wanna go villain huntin'? Asks Doc.

"Yup." replies Izuku.

"I'm done pissin' you can turn 'round now." says Doc, "Hey you killed a couple boys from the serpent right?"

"Yeah, 'bout three of em." says Izuku.

"You wanna pick on the American group?" asks Doc.

"I don't know, Serpent's huge. Soon we'll be dealing with the canadian group and the Mexican group. They could kill us if they really tried." says Izuku.

"I'm gonna die anyways." says Doc.

"Speaking of that. I know a doctor who could probably help you." says Izuku.

"Naw, It's alright." says Doc.

"You sure?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, let's go hunt us some snakes." says Doc.

"Shit, alright. Let's go." says Izuku.

"Follow me." says Doc.

Izuku gets on Doc's horse and rides with him to a motel.

"They're selling weapons." says Doc.

"To who?" asks Izuku.

"Me. I set up a deal. I was gonna take 'em alone but you being here probably helps." says Doc

"How many are in there?" asks Izuku.

"Well in the room three. In cars outside about eleven. How do you wanna take this?" asks Doc.

"They're expecting you. You should walk up and distract 'em. I'll sneak over to the side and flip one of the cars they're in. You scramble for something to hide behind and start shooting. If you can avoid shooting to kill." says Izuku.

"It's an alright plan. Let's go for it." says Doc.

Just like Izuku said Doc strolls up and Izuku sneaks to the side. Doc knocks on the door.

"Hey there partners. I'm Mr. Holliday. I've got an appointment." says Doc.

"You got the money." calls someone in the room.

"Do I sound broke to you?" asks Doc cheerfully.

Izuku thinks this might be a pretty good time. He was feeling pretty strong because he drank blood last night. He darts forwards and pushes one of their cars. He keeps pushing until it hits the other car full of gunmen and he lifts upwards in an attempt to flip the cars. He succeeded in flipping the first car onto the second car. While Izuku was punching through windows and knocking out gunmen Doc kicked open the door to start his shootout. He used his quirk to slow his perception of time. He shot the guns out of the two villains' hands. He went into the room with them.

"I think it would be best for all of us if you were to comply with all of my demands. Hands behind your heads." says Doc.

At this point Izuku walked into the room, gun in hand, behind Doc.

"I thought you said there would be three of 'em." says Izuku.

"I thought there would be three of 'em" says Doc, "Just makes our job easier though."

The bathroom door bursts open behind doc but in front of Izuku. Before the man could shoot Doc. Izuku shot him twice in the chest.

"You sons of bitches." says Izuku, "you really thought you could play us like that."

Izuku wacks both of them over the head with his pistol, knocking them both out.

"Thanks for saving me kid." says Doc.

"It's nothing." says Izuku.

"Hell of a thing killing a man. Taking away all he's got and all he's ever gonna have." says Doc.

"He had it coming. He shouldn't have been working for the serpent." says Izuku.

"We all have it coming." says Doc.

"I guess." says Izuku.

"You alright?" asks Doc.

"It's not my first time." says Izuku.

"Let's get these guys to a police station." says Doc.

"Sure." replies Izuku

They loaded them into their cars and drove them and their guns to a police station. Izuku kept some of the guns. He picked up a beretta. It was a 92g brigadier volunteer. It was a pretty gun. He felt weird leaving the corpse outside the police station but he didn't know what to do with it.

"Taking away all he's got and all he's ever gonna have."

Why'd he say that. Why the hell did he say that? He didn't need to say that. Maybe Izuku needed to hear it. Izuku doesn't really remember the rest of his time with Doc. He doesn't remember coming home.

"Hey Izuku." says Toga.

"Hey babe. Where's Eri?" asks Izuku.

"Sleeping." says Toga.

"... What's your body count?" asks Izuku.

"Couple of guys. You of course. Maybe a girl or two." says Toga.

Izuku exhales through his nose.

"I meant murder." says Izuku.

"Oh uh. A little over a dozen. A little less than two dozen. I don't really know. It's around there somewhere." says Toga.

"What about you Dabi?" asks Izuku.

"What?" asks Dabi.

"What's yer body count?" asks Izuku.

"'Bout thirty." says Dabi.

"Damn." says Toga.

"Thirty?" asks Izuku, "Holy shit."

"My first time killing I was dragged into a back alley. I was getting robbed and shit, they were kicking my ass. A little over a dozen of 'em. Maybe fifteen, sixteen. I burnt em to ash in a second. I didn't mean to. It's just the way it is I guess." says Dabi, "What's gotcha asking?"

"Shit I guess I'm just catching up is all." says Izuku.

"Today?" asks Dabi.

" 'Bout an hour ago. Two bullets to chest. Died as soon as he hit the ground. He was gonna kill Texas Red, I figured I had to shoot first." says Izuku.

"You want a drink?" asks Dabi.

"I shouldn't Eri's calling me dad now." says Izuku.

"Come on take a drink" says Dabi.

"Shit… aight fine." says Izuku.

* * *

**Short story: this takes place back in Japan**

Izuku just finished patrolling he was gonna head home soon but he was having a couple of cigarettes first. He was trying to keep his smoking away from Eri. He was super bummed recently. He gets sad occasionally, it hits him in waves and he's fine most of the time but this one hit him pretty hard. Oh shit Aizawa was behind him. Fuck. Izuku pulls his mask up.

"Hey old man." says Izuku.

"Hey kid." says Aizawa.

"You gonna try to arrest me again?" asks Izuku.

"You alright? You seem sad about something." says Aizawa

"I'm fine." says Izuku

"You wanna talk? I'm not gonna try anything. I haven't slept in a day or two." says Aizawa.

"No." replies Izuku.

Aizawa sits next to him anyways. The bastard. He wasn't even saying anything. Why would he sit here just to not talk? Did he want Izuku to say something? Izuku doesn't wanna say anything. Fine he'll talk with him. Shit he's gonna regret this. He keeps doing this, he's gotta stop talking to people.

"You ever think, if you died nobody would miss you?" asks Izuku.

"I used too." says Aizawa.

Maybe they were more alike than Izuku game them credit for.

"You ever think about how if you died now somebody would be lost without you?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." says Aizawa.

"Is it worse?" asks Izuku.

"Without a doubt." says Aizawa.

"You get what you want outta this conversation?" asks Izuku.

"Not really." says Aizawa.

"Well eat shit, neither did I." says Izuku as he gets up to leave.

"Before you go. Why did you humor me. I know you didn't want to say any of that." says Aizawa.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" asks Izuku.

"Of course." says Aizawa.

"And you won't tell anybody?" asks Izuku.

"I won't tell anybody." says Aizaw.

"Lick my balls Aizawa." says Izuku before jumping away and going back home.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I loved writing this chapter. Writing Eri is so fun and wholesome. I might be moving Eri along a little too fast but at the same time I feel like she'd be quick to latch onto a father figure. I love the idea of a messed up drug addict Izuku looking after Eri while struggling to pay bills and keep his vigilante family safe. I really like the idea of a ratty character being a really good parent.

I also enjoyed writing more about Doc. I really like Cowboy's they're cool as hell. Also props to everyone who recognized docs line from unforgiven. Clint Eastwood is honestly one of my favorite actors. He's just the coolest. If yall don't mind I'd like some suggestions for Westerns to watch.

I wanna talk about the future of the story and what I've got planned. I'm gonna introduce one more vigilante and I'm gonna hint at the existence of a bunch more. I'm gonna have the vigilantes go after the Saphire serpent for a while. Once they've made some good progress with the serpent Izuku is gonna get distracted by the vampire king. He's gonna try to stop the vampire king from killing people but he's also gonna do it for a little bit of revenge on ruby's behalf. I'm thinking about having him work with Gabriela Belmont. I'm not gonna say if they win or if the vampire king gets away. After that the syndicate is going to retaliate against the vigilantes. I know whats coming after that but I can't really go into that without spoiling a couple of things. At some point I'd like to dive deeper into both Dabi's and Eri's character.

I'm having a little trouble reaching my usual word quota for this chapter. I usually rely on comments to keep me going but I didn't get any on the last chapter. I'm gonna go back into the chapter and write a little bit. See if I can hit that word count. Well I went back and wrote about Izuku and Aizawa. I've got a note book where I keep ideas for the story. I pulled that one out of there.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku and the family were back in Japan. Izuku planned on leaving soonish. He heard about a vigilante in Mexico. From what he hears she dresses like a luchador and has super strength. It should go without saying but she fights like a luchador as well. He hears she's huge too. Like she's over six feet tall. Absolutely massive. For the most part she works near Tijuana.

"Hey man, how you doing?" asks Dabi as he sits next to him on the couch.

"I'm doing fine. How 'bout you?" asks Izuku.

" I'm good man. Hey uhhh. Where are Toga and Eri? Or are they still here and I just don't know." asks Dabi.

"Toga's taking Eri out for ice cream. Eri's wearing a beanie and a mask so don't worry." says Izuku.

"Alright, good. Hey man can I level with you for a minute?" asks Dabi.

"You sure can my man, what's bothering you?" asks Izuku.

"Nothing bothering me. Just something I wanna say." says Dabi.

"Say away, my man." says Izuku.

"You're like… the best dude I know. Like the strongest too, mentally strong you know? Like I always watch you comfort Eri whenever she's sad. Or whenever Toga's upset you make something for her to eat without even asking. Or how you offer me a smoke whenever I'm bummed. Or how you just throw yourself into harms way for people you don't even know. Like how you through yourself in front of a moving semi truck for someone you don't even know. What I'm really trying to say is you always help everyone but you never let anyone help you. I'm not saying you have to. I'm just saying thanks." says Dabi.

"You're welcome man and thanks for saying that. It was real nice of ya." says Izuku.

That feels weird to hear. It's a complement. It was honestly one of the nicest things anybody had ever said to him but somehow it hurt to hear. Why'd it hurt?

"I'm gonna head outside real quick and light up." says Izuku, "You coming?"

"Naw, I got everything off my chest." says Dabi.

"After that I'm probably gonna go patrolling." says Izuku.

"In broad daylight?" asks Dabi.

"Yeah, I'm bored." says Izuku.

After smoking a couple of cigarettes and feeling a little better Izuku decided to go out and patrol. He still wasn't feeling his best but this could help. Izuku ended up finding an in progress bank robbery. He beat the shit out of the three guys robbing the bank. This actually did help him feel a little better.

"**I AM." **comes a booming voice from the sky.

Oh my god, no.

"**HERE!"** shouts All Might.

Izuku jumps on top of the bank and hides behind an AC unit. He turns around to sneak away… All Might is right in front of him. That's not good at all.

'Ruh Roh." thinks Izuku in a scooby doo voice.

"**Hey there young man." **says All Might.

"Hi, All Might. I'm a big fan." says Izuku.

"**I'm glad to hear it, now could you do me a small favor and put these hand cuffs on?" **asks All Might.

"No, actually I can't. I've uhm got somewhere I need to be." says Izuku as he jumps to the next roof only to find All Might's already there.

"**I must insist you come with me. I don't want to hurt a vigilante. It'd be different if you were a normal villain, or maybe even an adult. Please just make this easier for both of us. I could get you the blood you need. I know what you are." **says All Might.

"You know about all that huh? Then you should know how strong I can be." says Izuku.

All Might's grin widens. When did his smile look like that? It wasn't supposed to feel that way.

"**I'm not falling for that bluff." **says All Might.

Izuku pulls out his six shooter and aims at All Might, "Don't come closer." Did his voice always sound that high?

All Might takes a step forward.

"I said stop." says Izuku.

"**Put the gun down, young man." **says All Might as he takes another step forward.

BANG

Holy shit he just shot All Might in the face… All Might didn't flinch, he didn't even move.

"**Good shot. Right in the forehead. I get it. You don't want this. This is gonna sound meaningless but I always hate arresting minors, but you do have a body count so I've gotta do it. I'm still sorry." **says All Might.

"If you hate it then don't come closer." says Izuku.

"**I've heard plenty of heroes are having trouble with you. Even if I feel bad I can't leave my coworkers out to dry like that." **says All Might.

Izuku jumps away… All Might's already in front of him.

Again and again and again.

"**Young man please." **says All Might.

Izuku fires the other five shots in his six shooter. All Might isn't hurt at all he just looks sad.

Did his legs just get bigger? He's leaning forward a little.

DUCK

Izuku bends over backwards as All Might's fist barely passes over his head. The wind pressure from the swing sent him onto another rooftop. All Might was about to move again.

"Woah,woah,woah. Wait… wait. Are you stopping?" asks Izuku.

"**Are you turning yourself in?" **asks All Might.

"Here me out. Come here." says Izuku.

All Might comes over. Izuku immediately sucker punches him in the face. He still doesn't move. Izuku really should drink more blood. All Might punches him in the stomach and sends him onto another rooftop again. Izuku struggles to get up. Even All For One had never hit him that hard.

"**Please stop." **says All Might.

Izuku just stares at him. He hangs his head down low. He puts his hands out for All Might to cuff. He felt terrible. He felt sick. He feels nasty for doing this. As All Might is about to cuff him, Izuku sucker punches All Might in his weak spot. All Might groans in pain and Izuku hits him again. All Might drops to his knees, coffing. Izuku had never ran faster in his whole life. He honestly felt like he was going faster than ingenium could run. It wasn't fast enough. He got knocked down as soon as he landed on another building. All Might pinned his arm behind his back and put all of his weight down on him.

"**STOP RESISTING!" **shouts All Might. Izuku had honestly never heard him mad.

Izuku swung back with his free arm but it hardly even moved him. Alright last ditch effort time. Izuku turned his necklace into his axe and swung it at All Might. All Might got off him! Izuku scrambled to his feet. Woah. All Might was cut right in the shoulder. How sharp was his axe? Did it always look like that? It's guitar features were gone. The blade looked bigger. Izuku swung at All Might who dodged nearly effortlessly. All Might hit him again. He landed on a bridge over a fast lake. All Might was right behind him. Izuku ran again but All Might grabbed his leg and Izuku hit his face on the road. Izuku turned and tried to kick All Might in the weak spot again but he blocked. Izuku made eye contact with him. When did All Might get so damn scary. Izuku lifted his axe to swing again. All Might put his arm over his weak spot, only Izuku didn't go for the weak spot he slashed his own leg clean off. Looking back on it he knows that was probably a bad choice to make but it definitely made All Might freeze up. Izuku crawled away but of course he couldn't get away like that. All Might pinned him under his arm. He reared his arm back. Shit he was gonna go for the knock out. Izuku didn't focus on his hands, he focused on his eyes. Doing this hurt All Might. But not as much as it was gonna hurt him.

"**I'm sorry." **says All Might.

Izuku barely cranes his neck enough to get him out of the way. The ground beneath them cracked. So did the bridge's foundation. That much power had to backfire on him sometimes. This was one of those times as they both fell into the water below, along with a chunk of the bridge. It wasn't too big of a deal for All Might, for Izuku on the other hand who gets burnt by running water the way one would be by acid it was a very big deal. Izuku screamed in pain when he hit the water. He scrambled to the side of the lake and pulled himself up and out of the water. His regeneration was shot before he could get his leg back. He tried crawling away. If he could make it to the trees by the river he could turn into a bat and fly away. There was no way All Might could keep track of him there. It didn't matter how fast he is if he couldn't see him. But of course with his luck he saw All Mights shadow looming over him as he started to crawl towards the trees. He flips onto his back and glares at All Might. Blood blurs his vision. His forehead must have been cut. Rebar was stuck through his mostly intact leg. Maybe he could talk his way out of it. He's really fucked here. Maybe he could distract him for a minute.

"You remember this axe?" asks Izuku.

"**... I do." **says All Might.

"Kinda funny you're gonna be the death of both of us." says Izuku.

"**I didn't mean to get him killed and you're not dying here." **says All Might.

"Too bad. Cuz you did get him killed.. All to kill one guy. I'm gonna be honest. I'm not even sure All For One is dead." says Izuku.

All Might froze. That shook him. That shook him good. Izuku grabbed dirt and threw it into his eyes. When All Might got the dust out of his eyes Izuku was already flying through the trees. He got away but just barely. He made it back home… and he lost his keys. They were probably swept down the river. Damn shame. Izuku bangs on the door. He bangs again. Still nothing. He's laying on the floor with two useless legs and nobody could even open the damn door for him.

"DABI OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" shouts Izuku.

"Man what's your damage?" asks Dabi as he opens the door, "Where are you?" dabi steps forward… right onto Izuku's busted ribs.

"FUcK." says Izuku.

"Oh shit my bad." says Dabi.

"Could you drag me to the couch?" asks Izuku.

"Sure man. What even happened to you?" asks Dabi.

"I fought All Might." says Izuku.

Dabi stares at him, slack jawed.

"Are you okay?" asks Dabi.

"I cut my own damn leg clean off not twenty minutes ago. I'm pretty damn sure, I'm not okay." says Izuku.

"Alright that was a pretty dumb question that was my bad." says Dabi.

"It sure as hell was." says Izuku.

"What's all the hubbub?" asks Toga, "Holy crap. What happened to you?"

"I got All Mighted." says Izuku.

"You good?" asks Toga.

"You blind?" asks Izuku.

"My bad." says Toga.

"I can't do a whole lot of walking right now so why don't you come over here." says Izuku.

Toga walks over and Izuku kisses her thigh. He couldn't reach much higher. Toga smiles down at him.

"You look pretty from down here." says Izuku.

Toga notices the only times Izuku is super affectionate is when he's upset about something but she wouldn't mention it.

"You look good from any angle." says Toga.

"Well so do you but this angle does wonders for you." says Izuku.

"Not to bother you two but do you need somethin for that leg?" asks Dabi.

"Bring me whiskey." says Izuku.

"Sure, here you go big man." says Dabi.

"Would you mind cauterizing this for me." says Izuku, "It's cool if you don't wanna touch it. I could do it myself."

"It's cool. I've looted burnt corpses, this isn't the worst thing I've touched." says Dabi.

WOW that hurt like hell but Izuku kept his composure.

"Are you okay?" asks Eri.

When did she get here?

"I'll be fine. I'm just a little torn up. It'll grow back." says Izuku.

"Eri maybe you should go to your room for a minute." suggests Dabi.

"It's fine. Eri you've seen worse than this haven't you?" asks Izuku.

Eri nods yes.

"See it's fine. She can do what she wants." says Izuku, "Well i'm gonna go lie down for a while." says Izuku as he starts crawling over to the stairs.

"Buddy I could help you out a little." says Dabi.

"It's cool. Stupid Dabi. I'm ballin'." says Izuku.

Dabi and Toga make eye contact, nod and carry Izuku to his bedroom. He wasn't gonna patrol in broad daylight anytime soon.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I've had this idea for a chapter for a while. It's gonna add a layer of fear to Izuku. When heroes find out that he managed to escape from All Might he's gonna get a big target on his head. To succeed where the strongest failed would instantly make any hero famous and Izuku knows. Izuku knows endeavor would love a shot to do what All Might couldn't. What I really want at some point in the story is just this nearly unbearable pressure of being wanted and having the entire top ten heroes on Izuku's back, an entire Yakuza wanting him dead, and the worlds largest worldwide syndicate coming crushing down on him. Maybe I could have the Yakuza put a bounty on his head. The next chapter is gonna be about Izuku feeling stuck because he's missing a leg. He's gonna relieve himself of his boredom with music. Giran's gonna talk to him about where his music career is going because Present Mic really put him on the map. He's gonna go from semi popular musician to actual rock star. After all that Izuku's gonna go to Mexico and fight some crime with the luchador. At some point I wanna do more stuff with Dabi like a couple of chapters through his perspective. Like him stalking his siblings to see how they're doing. Or him looking for the hospital where his mom is kept. Or just talking with Izuku about his family.

I wanna talk about something with my writing. I'm not sure if it works but I like the idea of it. I usually don't dive into emotion a lot but I try to show how they're feeling through action. I don't know if I'm doing write. Like I read what I write and I understand what they feel but that's only because I'm writing it. I want to know if I'm doing a good enough job conveying emotion in the story. Other fics I read put a lot of emphasis on what characters are feeling so I've just been wondering if I'm doing something wrong. If I am I could try to make Izuku sing more and draw his emotion out that way.

I've suggested the idea of having Izuku get chased by the top ten. I'm probably gonna have him fight endeavor but I'm thinking about making him fight more than one of the top ten at some point. I'm thinking either hawks or Miruko. I'm open to suggestions on heroes he could fight. Maybe he could fight a couple of weaker heroes at the same time.

Another idea for a chapter that's been bouncing around in my head is Izuku and Bakugou getting pressured to go to a school festival by Mitsuki. As soon as Mitsuki leaves they'd be at each others throats. Izuku would be mad at all the people who act friendly with him now that he was on present Mic's talk show. Izuku would think they're super fake and just trashy people. Maybe even snap at one of em, not physically though. Toga could be there and maybe learn a little more about Izuku and why he's kinda closed off. Izuku would torment his teachers because he wants to and he thinks they suck. It could be a really fun chapter or a really depressing chapter. It could be a fun chapter that leaves Izuku depressed.

So you don't really need to read this paragraph at all but it'd be kinda cool if you did. Steven Universe ended and I loved that show man. It doesn't feel like it's been seven years since that first episode. I really can't put the show into words but it was a really fun ride. I've got that whole in my chest from something ending. You guys know the feeling. It's one of my favorite shows of all time and I love it.

**Nykyrian: **I actually agree that it's BS but that's kinda why I added it. I thought giving Izuku a weakness that completely screws him over could add complexity to a fight. Either with him powering through it or with him figuring a way around it. It kinda showed up this chapter but that was a large body of water like you described so it makes more sense on how it messed him up so bad. That and every vampire I'm gonna introduce is gonna have a terrible weakness similar to Izuku's. I hope it'll add something to the story.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

_Take a swan dive off the roof_

_Take a swan dive off the roof_

_Take a swan dive off the roof_

Izuku hates being bedridden. Normally he's always doing something. He's always fighting or working around the house. He even hustles for Giran sometimes if he really needs something to do. Now he's just stuck. It doesn't help that he doesn't need to sleep too often. He's been laying in bed just barely paying attention to whatever it is he's watching. He has had a little bit of fun writing some songs. They were about Toga. They were cute and romantic and she'd probably love them. Oh Dabi just came in.

"Hey man. How you holding up?" asks Dabi.

"I'm doing alright. I wish I could do stuff." says Izuku.

"For sure. I hate being stuck with my own thoughts. It's why I'm high so often." says Dabi.

"Keep preaching the good message, brother." says Izuku.

"What you been thinking about anyways?" asks Dabi.

_Take a swan dive off the roof_

_Take a swan dive off the roof_

"Not much. How about you?" asks Izuku.

"Just the same depressing shit. Actually you might feel me on this one? … You ever feel uncomfortable in your own skin? Like not just with your body but with yourself? But mostly with your body." says Dabi.

"You calling me ugly?" asks Izuku.

"No. I was just-" starts Dabi.

"I get it. I was messing with ya. No, I actually sort of feel that. Right cuz I was a human not too long ago. It's kinda weird. I was super short and I was really skinny." says Izuku.

"You're still skinny." says Dabi.

"Yeah, but I've got some muscle now. I used to be … how do I word this… I was kind of a twink. Well that might not be the best choice of words but it's not exactly inaccurate." says Izuku.

"You're still not that big." says Dabi.

"Sure cuz it's been a while since I've drank. After I drink I get big then shrink back down the longer I go without drinking. It's gradual so it's hard to notice but three days ago I was big as hell." says Izuku.

"Now that you mention it I know what you mean." says Dabi, "How about the mental aspect? Of not feeling yourself, I mean."

"Ruby told me that vampires aren't instinctively bad people. I don't know why but I think she's wrong. I get bad thoughts. I didn't before but I do now. Like vengeful thoughts you know? People called us monsters for a reason, I guess. You get any vengeful thoughts?" asks Izuku.

"Dude?" says Dabi.

"Yeah, that's my bad of course you'd know. You okay with all that?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, I'm fine… naw actually now that you mention it I could be a little better, but it's cool. I kinda follow my siblings around sometimes. Ya know just checking up on em. Is that weird?" asks Dabi.

"Normally yeah. But there you're family so I'm not too sure. Probably not." says Izuku, "How are they doing anyways?"

"One's off in college. The other is staying around the house. I still don't know where mom is. I think dad's still kicking Shouto's ass… Imma get him out of there someday." says Dabi, "If I tried to fight Endeavor would you help me?"

"Yeah… but I mean. He's the number two hero." says Izuku.

"No, I get it. I get it." says Dabi.

"I could get stain if you really wanted. He's always down for stuff like that." says Izuku.

"Yeah he'd probably help… have you been watching the news?" asks Dabi.

"No, why?" asks Izuku.

"People know you got away from All Might. Endeavor normally doesn't say anything but this time he said he'd succeed where All Might failed." says Dabi.

"I'll be fine. I got away from All Might. I can get away from Endeavor." says Izuku.

"Was All Might hesitant about fighting you?" asks Dabi.

"A little." replies Izuku.

"Endeavor won't be." says Dabi.

"I know but I'll be fine." says Izuku.

"It's not just him looking for you." says Dabi, "Miruko, Hawks, even some less known heroes are forming groups to look for you."

"They probably won't even find me." says Izuku.

"Probably not … just be careful." says Dabi.

"You know me. I'm a cautious person." says Izuku sarcastically.

Knock Knock Knock

"Dabi could you get that?" asks Izuku.

"Sure." says Dabi before answering the door.

"Hey Giran, how you been?" asks Izuku as soon as he sees who it is.

"Apparently, better than you." says Giran, "I hear you fought the big man."

"Fought's an overstatement. It sort of felt like muscular all over again but this time we both left in better condition." says Izuku.

"Good to see you're still alive this time around." says Giran.

"All Might isn't a killer… usually." says Izuku.

"Well that's enough about that. I've finally got a little bit of good news in your life." says Giran.

"It's about damn time. What do you have for me?" asks Izuku.

"A special piece of paper." says Giran as he hands him the paper.

"Did… did you put an extra zero on this?" asks Izuku.

"Nope. It was that interview with Present Mic. People are listening to you and we're making money. Like serious money. Now, I don't want to put too much pressure on you but have you been working on songs or maybe other instruments or anything?" asks Giran.

"I've got new songs and I even discovered a new vampiric power." says Izuku.

"Which is?" asks Giran.

"I can pick up a new instrument in three days tops. I learned how to play the Ukulele. I've been having a lot of fun with that." says Izuku.

"That's great now I want you to know, I'm a very greedy man. So I'm gonna push this and we're gonna get rich. Also I'm gonna bring a new guy on board. He can clone you so you can do live performances. I've gotta get a permit to use the quirk in public but it'll pay off." says Giran.

"Well, I didn't start this for money… but I'm not gonna lie. I'd like to have a little more dough in the bank." says Izuku.

"That's the spirit. And uhm. I don't usually do this but I think you could actually be a star and make me some big bucks. I got you a present." says Giran.

"Ooooh, what'd you get me?" asks Izuku

"Dabi carry Izuku outside. He's gonna love this." says Giran, "Now I'll admit it's sort of an investment on my part but It's still yours."

"Man I'm kinda excited. Why couldn't you bring it in?" says Izuku.

At this point in the conversation Giran had opened the door and Dabi took him outside.

Izuku gasped loudly, "Holy hell Giran. You got me a van? I've always wanted a van. I could take us on a road trip. It'd be tight as hell."

"Dabi let him see the side." says Giran.

"Holy shit, my name is on this van. That's the coolest shit." says Izuku.

It was a black van. It kinda looked like the A-team van but the red highlights were a dark forest green and in the same color Izuku's full name was on the side.

"As soon as my leg grows back I'm taking it out for a ride." says Izuku.

"Hey you're kinda heavy can I take you back inside?" asks Dabi.

"Yeah, drop me on the couch." says Izuku.

"Sure thang boss." replies Dabi.

"So how are those songs coming along?" asks Giran.

Dabi lays Izuku on the couch.

"Pretty good. I got a couple done." says Izuku.

"What genre?" asks Dabi.

"I wrote em about Toga." says Izuku.

"That's cute." says Giran.

"One of them is a duet. So I'd like to get her on stage." says Izuku.

"It's a duet?" asks Giran.

"Yeah, one night me and Toga stayed up until like three just talking about what we like about eachother. We do cute shit like that sometimes. I took some of the things she said and I put it into a song. One of the things she mentioned was she likes it when I sing to her so I wrote a couple songs or found songs I could do covers of that feel right to sing to her." says Izuku.

"And they say chivalry is dead." says Dabi.

"I'm no historian but I think chivalry was more about stabbing people." says Izuku.

"Huh… that's kinda neat." replies Dabi.

"So about the van. I'd like you to take it to concerts and stuff. Use it for your instruments and whatever. It's like a symbol of status having a pimped show van." says Giran.

"We big flexin' with the Midoriya-mobile." says Izuku.

"On god!" agrees Dabi.

"Well, that's all I have to say or do here. Actually no it isn't here are your keyes. Alright now I'm gonna go back to swindling. See you later." says Giran.

"Before you go." says Izuku, "Why do you have ties into the local and large scale music community?"

"That's actually a pretty fun question for me to answer. Sometimes when I find someone who's down on their luck I convince them that they have talent and then I make them supply me with money to make them a star. All of the people I do this with suck usually. Some get a little successful but you could actually be successful. In fact you're already more successful than like anybody I've ever taken in." says Giran.

"So you just tell talentless people you can make them a star and take their money?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, it's actually kinda funny. One time this guy caught onto what I was doing and tried to kick my ass but I talked him out of it and said I had a perfect beat for him. He took it. He actually took the bait. He had me completely figured out and I still scammed that poor bastard even further. Funniest shit I've ever done." says Giran.

"Giran that's fucking awful." says Izuku.

"I know but I'm getting paid." says Giran.

"Man get outta my house." says Izuku but he's not actually mad and Giran knows this.

"I'll be seeing you later." says Giran.

"Fuck outta here." says Izuku.

"So what now?" asks Dabi.

"Take me to my bedroom." says Izuku.

Dabi sighs profusely and carries Izuku all the way upstairs and to his bed.

"I'm gone man." says Dabi as he heads back downstairs.

Well here Izuku is back where he started except now he has a cool van to look forward too. What to do now?

Ring Ring Ring

Well that's something to do. It's … Bakugou? The hell is he calling for? Well here goes nothing.

"What's good ass face?" asks Izuku.

"... Not much what's up with you?" comes Mitsukis voice.

"Oh… hi Mitsuki how've you been?" asks Izuku.

"Pretty good. Hearing you call me ass face was kinda funny." says Mitsuki.

"Yeah that's my bad I thought you were your son." says Izuku.

"Naw it's cool. Katsuki didn't wanna call you himself but there's something I wanted him to ask you." says Mitsuku.

"What might that be?" asks Izuku.

"Would you mind going to that school party thing with Katsuki? He's not good at making friends and I want him to spend more time with people so I'm making him go. But I didn't wanna make him go alone so I decided to ask you." says Mitsuki.

"Imma keep it real with you… I'll go but the kids at that school are full of shit and I hate them." says Izuku.

"... Why?" asks Mitsuki.

"They're … hey you won't tell my mom if I use some harsh language will you?" asks Izuku.

"Naw. Say what you gotta say." says Mitsuki.

"They're little bitches. They always try to mess with me for not having a quirk but if I ran up to them, they'd pussy out." says Izuku.

"Ya know. I'm not really used to you being aggressive. It's cool though. I'm glad you're standing up for yourself." says Mitsuki.

"Me too." says Izuku.

"Hey, does my son give you any trouble? Cuz if he does I'll bop him on the back of the head." says Mitsuki.

"A little bit but I'd run his shit if he tried to push too far." says Izuku.

"Well Alright you do what you gotta do. Try not to hurt him too bad." says Mitsuku.

"I won't." says Izuku.

"Okay, bye." says Mitsuku before hanging up.

He really doesn't wanna go to that but Mitsuki's nice to him so he'll do it. It's about a week away. Does he have time to get to Mexico before coming back for the party. He can probably make it.

* * *

**Authors Note**

This was fun to write. It felt a little too dialogue heavy but dialogue is my favorite part of writing so I don't mind. I hope you guys don't mind either. I actually really want to have Izuku go back to school with his new personality and some level of fame. That and all of his teachers are probably still scared shitless of him. So for the next chapter he's gonna have his legs working again and he's going to Mexico to introduce the last main vigilante. I've got a couple of ideas for her quirk. She's gonna be strong like Izuku but I've got some ideas I'm shooting around my head to go with her strength. After Mexico Izuku is going to come back and go to the school thing with Bakugou, which he isn't looking forward to but is doing anyway.

Also what do you guys think about Izuku picking up more instruments? I'd like to have him take time and struggle to learn them but I'm far to impatient. If I wanna have Izuku rock out for a chapter he's gonna rock out. At one point someone told me the most interesting thing about this story was rock star Izuku so I wanna push that more. Which is why I gave him the knew power.

The last episode was so good. I loved seeing endeavor try to grow as a person and I can't help but wonder how Dabi would react if he saw Endeavor trying to be better. Would he feel for him, would he reject it completely or would he appreciate it but feel like it's too little too late. That doesn't even mention how cool the fight itself was. I loved when the camera backed up and the fight looked like a meteor coming down to earth and how the music cut out only to come back full force as soon as Endeavors fist is raised into the air. The cinematic parallels between this fight and All Might's fight with All For One. The way the fire was animated as Endeavor landed that last prominence burn reminded me so much of All Might's United States of Smash. I loved that fight and I'm so hyped for the next season. My only complaint is that we don't get to see Dabi. I was so hyped to see Dabi. And now I have to wait until next season. I'm still excited by the idea of Midoriya having his meeting with the former Holders of One For All but I'm still more excited for Dabi. He's the coolest and my favorite villain.

I'm considering doing chapters of a series of short interactions between Izuku and some of the characters sort of like that time I had Izuku and Aizawa talk after one of the chapters and it was short but still said a lot. I've already got a couple of ideas. Like Izuku could go hunting with Victor or Doc. He could spend time with Shigaraki in Kurogiri's bar. He could just be wholesome with Eri or his mother. He could hang out with Present Mic. He could build stuff with Hatsume. He could have a jam session with Jirou. If you don't mind I'd like some ideas for short interactions. I probably wouldn't do those as often but I'd work on them in the background and when it feels ready I could post it.

**Draconic King: **I didn't even think about that but it's a great idea. I really need to get Midoriya back to hell to speak with Vlad. The heroes hunting him would be a great way to do it. Especially if it was Endeavor doing it. If it was Endeavor that killed him I could show Dabi's reaction. Maybe It could be another hero like hawks or Miruko. No actually that's a pretty bad idea it wouldn't be them but Endeavor would totally do it to one up All Might. He's literally the only man in existance trying to compete with All Might so catching or killing Ketsueki would be the way for him to go seeing as All Might failed. Thank you again for the writing ideas. It's super helpful.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"I'm going to Tijuana, do you guys want anything?" says Izuku.

"Can I come?" asks Dabi.

"Sure, I don't see why not." replies Izuku, "Toga, Eri, will you be fine with us gone?"

"I'll manage." says Toga.

"Alright. We'll be going now." says Izuku, "Oh shit. Toga, Eri, before we go!"

"What, what's wrong?" asks Toga.

Izuku does heart hands, "I'll miss you."

Izuku and Dabi head out.

"Your dads adorable." says Toga.

"Like me?" asks Eri.

"Naw, you're way cuter." says Toga.

Dabi and Izuku hopped in the car and drove to Kurogiri's bar.

"Kurogiri. We'll take a couple of bud lights and a portal to Tijuana." says Izuku.

"Sure." says Kurogiri.

"How you doin'?" asks Izuku.

Shigaraki shoots him a thumbs up, "Who's this goon?"

"He's a friend of mine. We're gonna go down to Tijuana. Whatcha thinking? We gonna fight while we're down there or do you just wanna go places?" asks Izuku.

"I just want a sombrero. Those are cool." says Dabi.

"We'll get you a sombrero. Anything else?" asks Izuku.

"I wanna see a luchador." says dabi.

"That'd be pretty cool." says Izuku, "How bout' you shigaraki? You want anything?"

"I'm fine." replies Shigaraki.

"Cool." says Izuku.

"Your portal is ready." says Kurogiri.

"Thank you kurogiri." says Izuku.

"My pleasure." says Kurogiri.

Kurogiri is a very polite guy.

"Well Dabi, what're your first impressions?" asks Izuku.

"I thought Mexico was more desert." says Dabi.

"Honestly, same here. This actually looks like a pretty substantial city." says Izuku.

"So what do we do now?" asks Dabi.

"You speak spanish right?" asks Izuku.

"Fluently." replies Dabi.

"Where did you learn to do that?" asks Izuku.

"I was flirting with a spanish girl and she taught me a thing or two." says Dabi.

"How'd that go for you?" asks Izuku.

"She was studying abroad but she had to go back so it didn't really go anywhere." says Dabi.

"Well at least you learned spanish." says Izuku.

"Yeah that was kinda neat." says Dabi.

"Anyways we're gonna go buy some sombreros and maybe some cool ponchos. We'll fit right in if we wear those." says Izuku.

"You think so?" asks Dabi.

"Not in the slightest." says Izuku.

"Cool let's go." says Dabi.

Hell yeah. They got some sombreros and cool ponchos.

"Well what now?" asks Dabi.

"Well we left kinda late so it's already getting dark… we could go villain hunting." says Izuku.

"We could, but should we?" asks Dabi, "Do you think it's the best way to find the vigilante."

"Sure I normally just run into whoever I'm looking for. I just gotta move around a lot. Maybe ask a couple of people. She normally works around this time." says Izuku.

"Well alright let's go… actually I don't have a mask. This was kinda spur of the moment so I didn't really bring anything." says Dabi.

"I have a spare mask in my bag." says Izuku, "If we're here for a while you can borrow some of my clothes."

"You sure? Cause I'm gonna bleed on whatever I'm wearing." says Dabi.

"I'll wash them." says Izuku.

"If you're sure." says Dabi.

"Put this mask on and we'll get going." says Izuku.

The two of them start looking around. Not really finding anything. They found a petty thief trying to pickpocket them who got scared shitless when he recognized Ketsueki. They just let him go with a threat and a promise to stop. If he's that desperate there's no sense in doing anything too rash. Man they've actually been looking for a while now. It normally doesn't take this long. It's like 2:00 in the morning.

"What do you say we call it a night and try to find a hotel? You probably need some sleep right?" asks Izuku.

"We could do that… or." says Dabi.

"Or what?" asks Izuku.

"I've seen a bunch of flyers for a wrestling thing. There was a luchador on the front." says Dabi.

"And you'd like to see the luchador?" asks Izuku.

"Yes." says Dabi.

"Do you know how to find the place?" asks Izuku, "Actually isn't it kinda late for that."

"It's a little late but it's in like thirty minutes. Also I put the address in google maps. I can get us there with like ten minutes to spare." says Dabi.

"Alright let's go. It'll probably be a cool experience." says Izuku.

"Hell yeah. You should try to see more stuff when you travel." says Dabi.

"I've got plenty of time. I'm gonna stop aging in my twenties. I'll get around to it." says Izuku.

"That ever scare you?" asks Dabi.

"Not aging?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah." says Dabi.

"Being a vampire has its perks but it has its downsides too. It's weird knowing I'm gonna outlive my daughter. Honestly looking back on it. I took it for granted." says Izuku.

"Mortality?" asks Dabi.

"Humanity." says Izuku, "I never realized it was something I'd miss or something I could feel. But now that it's gone, I kinda miss it. But at the same time I can lift a car now. I don't have to take shits either. That's one of my favorite parts of being a vampire."

"Yeah, that sounds pretty convenient actually." says Dabi.

"Oh it totally is. But at the same time I can't shower so I'm stuck bathing." says Izuku.

"That's kind of a bummer." says Dabi.

"Oh for sure but it's not that big of a deal." says Izuku.

"Hey, we're here." says Dabi.

The two of them paid for entrance. Well Izuku paid, Dabi didn't have any pesos. Izuku didn't mind, he was actually making some decent money these days. Izuku never thought he'd see the day he became the rich friend. Then again his friends were homeless before he met them. The two of them took their seats to the left of the ring. They waited a little for the match to start. Two luchadors came out to the ring to fight. That one looked pretty familiar actually. Oh wait. That's the vigilante he was looking for. What a coincidence. She was actually pretty good at fighting but that probably should have been expected. She finished her match pretty quickly. She raised her fist and looked around the crowd. She froze when she saw Dabi. She did heart hands and waved as she left the ring.

"Was… was she the girl you mentioned?" asks Izuku.

"No. The girl I mentioned had red hair. Not like a redhead her hair was actually red." says Dabi.

"Could she have dyed it?" asks Izuku.

"Maybe but it still wasn't her." says Dabi.

"She thinks you're cute." says Izuku.

"I guess." says Dabi, " I've always been told I'm grotesque."

"We should talk to her." says Izuku.

"I don't really do relationships. I just fuck." says Dabi.

"You don't gotta date her and besides Giran showed me a picture of who we're looking for and I'm pretty sure it's her." says Izuku.

"Oh… Well in that case let's go." says Dabi.

The two of them make their way to the locker room and wait outside.

"Should we knock?" asks Izuku.

"Go for it." says Dabi.

"Hey… I liked your match." says Izuku.

"Are you that cute blue eyed boy from the crowd?" asks the luchador.

"Just a second." says Izuku, "Buddy, she's asking for ya."

"Hey." says Dabi.

"Hey cutie." says the luchador.

"How ya doin'?" asks Dabi.

"Good, you remember me?" asks the luchador.

"... Maria?" asks Dabi.

"Sort of." comes Maria?

"That's kinda weird. What do you mean sort of?" asks Dabi.

The door to the locker rooms opens and she comes out.

"It's a bit of a story. Who's your friend… wait I know you. You're that musician." says Maria?

"Didn't realize I'd be popular all the way over here." says Izuku.

"How long are you guys in town?" asks Maria?

"I don't know, a couple of days." says Dabi.

"Come to my place. We've got some catching up to do." says Maria?

A while later they were in Maria's living room.

"So for why I said sort of." says Maria?

"Yeah I've been wondering about that?" asks dabi.

"Remember my quirk?" asks Maria?

"Yeah, your sweat works like a steroid so you get stronger the longer you fight." says Dabi, "I always thought it was pretty cool."

"Yup. Well a couple years back I met this girl with a real interesting quirk. She has a lot of personality. You'd have loved her. We got married about a year ago." says Maria?

"Wow, good for you." says Dabi.

"I know." says Maria?, "Well that interesting quirk I mentioned was the ability to fuse two people as long as they've got a genuine bond. Her name was Margaret so I put them together and now I go by margarita."

"That's a cool quirk." says Izuku, " Is it possible for you to do more than two?"

"Sure but I usually don't let other people fuse with me. I can let you two fuse if you want to." says Margarita.

Dabi and Izuku look at each other and shrug.

"Okay." says Izuku.

"Sure." says Dabi, "What do we have to do?"

"Just dance together. It doesn't matter how you dance as long as you have some synergy." says Margarita.

Izuku and Dabi get up to dance. Izuku used to suck at dancing and so did Dabi, but Toga taught them to dance. She had a really interesting way of dancing. What was the word for it? She used her hips a lot and so did they. They were getting into it. They actually did have a lot of synergy coming from vaguely similar backgrounds and spending a lot of time together. A burst of light took place between them.

Holy shit this felt weird.

He took a little look around his new body. They felt taller. Were… were they supposed to have four arms? Margarita didn't have four arms. This kinda hurt. He had all of Dabi's pain from his burns and Izuku's joint pain that even vampirism could get rid of. Speaking of vampirism, did this make him a vampire or a human? Or a Dhampir? No… he was something new. What should he call himself? He'd stick with Midoroki? Tozuku? Toku? Yeah that was it. He'd go by Toku.

"Uhm." says Toku.

Woah his voice sounded weird. It was lighter like Izuku's but still gravely like Dabi's. It was kinda creepy. Come to think of it they probably looked creepy.

"How is it?" asks Margarita.

"It's-" starts Toku.

Another burst of light and Izuku and Dabi find themselves on their backs.

"Woah." says Izuku.

"Wow." says Dabi.

That was weird… they saw things they probably shouldn't have. Things neither wanted the other to see, things that happened when they were at their weakest. But at least it went both ways. Still it felt horrible seeing that… but.

"Can we do that again?" the both ask in unison.

"Of course. And Dabi, you've got a cute boyfriend." says Margarita.

"We ain't like that." says Dabi.

"Oh sorry for assuming. It's just you guys held together longer than I expected for two people who aren't in that kind of relationship." says Margarita.

"Dabi's like a brother to me." says Izuku.

"That's really sweet. It's actually adorable." says Margarita, "So you guys wanna try that again?"

They both nod in unison. They spend the rest of the night fusing and crashing. They made sure that Margarita didn't mind. She said she didn't and that she was just glad to have someone to share fusion with. It was actually a really fun night. Just dancing and sharing experiences with Margarita cheering them on in the background. When they all woke up the next day they all realized that Dabi and Izuku weren't there but Toku was there instead. They could go patrolling like this. It would be fun and they seemed to have both of their powers mixed together. That and they had four arms to throw fire from or punch with. It was a little hard getting used to having four arms. It sort of threw they're balance off. Either way he knew he was gonna have some fun with this.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I loved this chapter. I've been toying with the idea of fusion for a while now. I never mentioned it because I was pretty sure I wouldn't do it but I decided to anyway. Maybe I should have asked what you guys thought but I really like it and I hope you do too. I sort of based Margarita's super strength off of bane. The luchador with the steroids, I liked it so I took it and slightly reinvented it. I could do a lot with fusion but this ones my Izuku and Dabi is my favorite. It's gonna put a whole new level of tension to Endeavors hunt for Izuku. There isn't a situation in my head were I could have Izuku fight endeavor without Dabi coming to save him. If they fused they could probably give endeavor a run for his money. Izuku's strength and Dabi's fire power put together has got to be hard to compete with. I'm pretty happy to be writing my 50th chapter and to finally be over one hundred and fifty thousand words. The next chapter or two is gonna follow Margarita and Toku's adventures in Tijuana. After that is gonna be Izuku reuniting with some classmates. That might take a whole chapter or I'm gonna add a concert into it. I don't know just yet. Then there is gonna be a small time skip. A couple of weeks or maybe months leading to Izuku having a large Vigilante following. Once Izuku has a big enough group to feel confident he's gonna strike against the syndicates. After that is gonna be the vampire arc. I'm pretty excited to get into all of that.

I'm really hyped for Izuku's school party thing. School shaped Izuku in a lot of ways. The walls he puts up how he pushes people away or changes subjects whenever he feels like he overshared. He knows his new friends have nothing but good intentions but he's so used to people using his emotions against him that he just expects it. Even before he was a vampire he tried to suppress the things that make him human. I'm not sure if I should bring Toga along for that chapter but I think it would be interesting to see his walls go down in front of her even if it's replaced by wall of anger its an emotion which he tries so hard not to show.

I'm probably gonna have a chapter in heaven or hell soon. I'd like Izuku to meet Dracula and get the whole story of what happened to him but I'd also like him to go to heaven and meet Alucard to hear his end of the story that completely paints Dracula as a monster. Then he could get to hell another time and get Dracula's side of the story. I know I want him to see both sides of the story but I'm not sure which order I want to present them in.

Sometimes I imagine Izuku just sings around the house. He sings when he's driving or doing work around the house. Sometimes he sings to Toga when he's feeling affectionate. Or he'll sing Eri to sleep when she's having trouble.

A little fun thing about this chapter I didn't originally plan on having Margarita know Dabi in any way. I just used the flirting story to explain why Dabi knows spanish. It occurred to me when I was writing about Izuku and Dabi's patrol that I could do that and I think it's a good decision.

I just wanted to say thanks to you guys for sticking with my story for so long and all the comments positive and negative they all mean something to me.

**Atomic Dragon 59: **Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Dawg I've missed your coments so much. I'm super glad to have you back. I'm smiling as I write this and I can't stop. I've always wanted a pimped out van. I kinda put some of my dreams into the story but I stand by the midoriyamobile. I'm still work shopping Izuku and kyoka's jam session but she's gonna flip. I'm also work shopping a short with Izuku and All Might.

I also enjoy the masks Izuku shows people. I don't really like writing emotion but I figured out I can convey emotion by putting up masks. I get to express emotion with a lack of emotion. It's great.

tbh Izuku's scared shit less of Endeavor and Miruko. He thinks hawks has enough restraint not to go too far but after the last couple of Manga chapters I'm not so sure. I think if Miruko wasn't trying to arrest Izuku they'd get along. They've both got a lot of anger in them. You're right though it's definitely Miruko and Endeavor he's really got to look out for. I'm super excited to write Izuku vs. Endeavor mainly because I'm gonna do it through Toku.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Toku wasn't sure about whether or not he needed breakfast. He wasn't sure about a lot of things. He knew that he took after Izuku a little bit because he doesn't need to breathe. He takes after Dabi because he's in constant pain. It felt weird just existing. It was still nice though. He enjoyed it. He decided to eat even if he didn't need it he'd do it anyway because Dabi remembers Maria being a good cook.

"You like your food spicy?" asks Margarita.

Toku nods. Dabi and Izuku were in a similar boat when it came to tasting. Izuku's taste buds don't pick up flavor like a human's would and Dabi's were mostly burnt off. Dabi could only taste things with one strong flavor. Mixes of flavor don't work either he just can't pick them up. Because of this he really likes strongly spicy foods because it's one of the only things he can actually taste. Even if it hurts him it's better than nothing. It's also why he prefers alcohol to most other drinks. It burns his throat but most drinks don't make him feel anything at all. Mcdonalds sweet tea does though. Dabi swears it's the best shit ever.

"So… tell me about yourselves." says Margarita.

"Well uhm. You already know Dabi kinda well. But you don't know Izuku too well so I should start there. Well you guys are actually in the same boat because Izuku's a vigilante too." says Toku.

"... Is he Ketsueki because he kinda looks like Ketsueki?" asks Margarita.

"As a matter of fact he is. Which is why we're here. We were looking for you. We thought you'd like to work with us sometime." says Toku.

"I knew those flames looked familiar. Remember when you fought Overhaul. I could've sworn it was Dabi but I thought, no. Dabi probably wouldn't work with Ketsueki. Dabi is a villain." says Margarita.

"He is?" asks Toku.

"Uhm. Uh. Ah." stutters Margarita.

"We're just messing with you, Izuku knows." says Toku.

"Oh." laughs Margarita, "That's a relief."

"I'm sure it is." says Toku, "But seriously are you down for working with us… with me?" asks Toku.

"Yeah, I'm down. I actually know of a dock where some weapon smugglers work if you're interested." says Margarita.

"I'm very interested." says Toku.

"I think they help supply that big syndicate the sapphire serpent." says Margarita.

"Well now you've really got my attention. We'll take em down… Dabi you know I don't want you getting the syndicates attention." says Toku, "Oh come on. I might not be as durable but I'm way stronger than you. I can handle it."

"Uhm." murmurs Margarita.

"I said no. I can help out, it's not a big deal. It is a big deal, if I die I can come back to life. If you die you're gone forever. Neither of us are going to die because we have the fire power and the physical strength to beat the shit out of just about anybody in our way." argues Toku with a raised voice.

"Calm down. Take a moment and breathe. Try to hold onto your form. If you don't calm down you're gonna split." says Margarita.

"Stop treating me like I'm fragile. I don't mean to treat you like that. I know better than anybody what happened to me. I know what I can take and what I can't. I'm stronger than you think. I tear myself apart day after god damn day just to be stronger. I know damn well I can do this. Just let me do this." shouts Toku.

Izuku and Dabi both find themselves lying on their backs. Izuku's on fire. He scrambles to take off his burning shirt and stomp out the fire.

"I'm sorry." says Dabi, "i didn't mean to do that. I overheat when I argue. I'm sorry."

Izuku just laughs, "I've heard of being hot headed but this is too much."

Dabi makes a funny snorting sound, "That wasn't funny at all."

Izuku laughs harder.

"You two okay? You kinda lost it there." says Margarita, "I should've warned you about how stressful two minds in one body could be."

"It's fine." says Izuku.

"Sorry for making a scene." says Dabi.

"Dabi do you wanna step outside for a minute and talk this out?" asks Izuku.

"Sure." says Dabi, "Sorry for burning you."

Izuku chuckles, "It's fine man. That wasn't a nice shirt anyway."

Dabi and Izuku step out onto the porch and take a seat next to each other.

"...Yikes." says Izuku.

"Yup." replies Dabi.

"We're both just a couple of hot messes." says Izuku.

"Mhm." hums Dabi.

"Just a couple of alcoholics, potheads, and occasional abusers of other substances." says Izuku.

"Yeah. I kinda feel responsible for those last two." says Dabi.

"Man I was hanging with Giran. It would've happened sooner or later." says Izuku.

"You're probably right." says Dabi.

"... I know you can fight. Hell if we fought you'd probably win. I have a little bit of trouble healing from burns." says Izuku.

"I know a thing or two about that." says Dabi.

Izuku chuckles, "You could fight the syndicate with me if you wanted too. I just think in the long run for you it isn't something you should do."

"You think it's gonna make me die earlier?" says Dabi.

"A little. But also I know you want _him _dead. You probably don't want him to recognize you as the blue fire guy when you try to kill him." says Izuku.

"You don't mind do you?" asks Dabi.

"Hm?" asks Izuku.

"Like, you know I plan on murdering somebody. Does that bother you?" asks Dabi.

"In most situations probably. But in yours absolutely not. I might not understand it to the same degree you do, but there are people I'd like to burn in my own life." says Izuku.

"I know." says Dabi.

"You saw that huh?" asks Izuku.

"Mhm." says Dabi.

"I don't think I wanna fuse with anyone else." says Izuku.

"Oh you're done fusing?" asks Dabi.

"No… but. Just with people that aren't you." says Izuku.

"Oh, that's kinda sweet." says Dabi.

"You know I hate sentimental shit right?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah." says Dabi.

"Good." says Izuku, "That being said. Dabi… you feel like how I imagine an older brother would feel. We see eye to eye on most things. I can relate to you and most of your struggles in some way or another. So I'm willing to let you and you alone see me all the way through. No smoke. No mirrors. Just me."

"I'll… let you see me too. All of me." says Dabi.

"Let's crush this syndicate." says Izuku.

For a man who generates fire out of his body Dabi has the coldest smile. But the look that graced his stapled face might have been the warmest smile Izuku had ever seen… if it weren't so creepy that is.

Izuku extends his hand out to Dabi. Dabi takes it. Izuku pulls him forward and wraps an arm around his back. Dabi does the same.

"No homo." jokes Izuku.

"No homo." jokes Dabi.

Oh… he's back. Time to head inside.

"Oh you're fused again." says Margarita as soon as they come back inside.

"Yeah, they worked things out." says Toku.

"That's nice." says Margarita.

"Sorry for lighting a small fire." says Toku.

"It's no problem. It was kinda exciting." says Margarita.

"Well uh, I'm glad you had fun." says Toku.

"So are you gonna fight with us?" asks Margarita.

"I'll be there." says Toku.

"That's good. When should we go after them?" asks Margarita.

"After sundown. That's when Ketsueki is at his strongest so I'm assuming it applies to me as well." says Toku.

"That sounds good. We can take 'em by surprise that way." says Margarita.

"Yeah, and it gives me a little bit of time to see what this body can do. I wanna head to a secluded area on the beach and get a feel for this. After all, I was only born yesterday." says Toku.

"Well you two have fun with that." says Margarita, "I'm gonna workout. My livelihood comes from fighting so I gotta stay strong."

"Alright have fun." says Toku.

"There is a spare key in a hole in the tree in the front yard." says Margarita.

"Alright I'll keep that in mind." says Toku.

Toku finds a really nice spot. It's on the beach he mentioned earlier. By a cliff. He'd try to climb that later it would probably be easier with four arms instead of two. While getting used to his new body Toku discovered a couple of things. Or at least he thinks he did it was all just assumptions. Fusing doesn't make the fusers any stronger than they would be combined. Each of his arms probably has the pushing force of Izuku's and Dabi's arms. The thing that made them strong was the fact they had four arms. So they basically had double the strength and double the firepower, but each arm held the same power. In terms of speed they were actually faster than both of them combined but that's probably only because their legs got longer due to their… his increased height. All in all he was stronger than they were unfused. It was getting dark, he should head back to Margarita's. He knows where the key is but waits outside and smokes. Here she comes now.

"Hey." says Margarita.

"Howdy." says Toku.

"You ready?" asks Margarita.

"Lemme get my guns and my knives." says Toku.

"Cool. Tell me when you're ready to go." says Margarita.

Toku and Margarita found themselves on top of a warehouse on the dock.

"So this is the place?" asks Toku.

"Yup." says Margarita.

"How do you know about these guys?" asks Toku.

"They bet on my matches. I talk with them sometimes. They like me. I've been making them some money." says Margarita.

"Well, do you know what we're dealing with?" asks Izuku.

"There should be like eight of them. Naturally they're armed, they smuggle weapons." says Margarita.

"I don't normally have anything against people having weapons but when it's syndicate members I feel like I should do something about it." says Toku.

"It's a good thing we're about to do something. Anyway, are we going in loud or are we going quiet?" asks Margarita.

"These guys could shoot us up. Let's be careful. We'll slip through the window onto the balcony and make a plan there." says Toku.

The two of them go inside and take a look at the place. There are four men playing poker on the side away from the water. There were two guys loading crates onto a smallish boat. One dude was by the boat's steering wheel. Another was on the bow of the ship smoking.

"I'm gonna drop onto the poker table and beat the shit out of those four. Can you knock the guys loading the boat?" asks Toku.

"Yeah, let's go." says Margarita as she hops down.

Toku lets gravity take him onto the poker table, he slows his fall with fire so he isn't too loud. As soon as he lands he hits all four of them in the head knocking them out. He goes over to where Margarita is to find she knocked out two of the guys. She's grinning like a madwoman. She's trying not to laugh. She's enjoying this a little too much.

"Go for the guy on the front of the ship. I'm gonna get the dude behind the wheel." says Toku.

"Hey boss. I'm gonna grab another cigar." says a cartel member.

… Uh. The dude from the front of the ship came around. He's staring at Toku.

"Boss. vigilantes!" he shouts.

Toku torches him and knocks him into the water.

"Get him." shouts Toku as he hops up to where the captain is.

Toku immediately dives behind a crate, the captain has a shotgun. The boat engine starts and the captain shoots the rope holding the boat to the dock. It's time to split. Dabi drops onto the floor below and shoots fire at the captain before hiding behind a crate. The captain heads towards Dabi only to have Izuku put a revolver to the side of his head.

"Drop it." says Izuku.

Dabi comes out from cover, the captain immediately points his shotgun at Dabi.

"DABI!" shouts Izuku.

"I thought you had him." says Dabi.

"No I don't have him." says Izuku.

"I can see that." says Izuku.

"Shut up." says the captain, "If you don't want scarface over there to die, you'll drop your gun."

Izuku shoots him in the side of the head.

"Jesus, Dabi." says Izuku.

"I thought you had him." says Dabi.

"Oh, I got him alright. Look at him, Dabi. He's got a damn window in his head." says Izuku.

"Okay, I'll admit. That was my bad." says Dabi.

"It's fine but Jesus I didn't wanna shoot this poor bastard." says Izuku, "Do you know how to drive a boat?"

"Not really but this stops the engine and I can push us back with fire." says Dabi.

"You do that. I'm gonna see what type of guns these dudes had." says Izuku.

When they got back to the dock. Izuku texted kurogiri their location so he could hold onto these crates for him. Then he called the police to make sure they found the villains they caught and the poor bastard they shot. They went patrolling the next day looking for villains. It was more of a distraction than anything. That was his fifth time killing somebody. It shouldn't be getting that high. They formed Toku while looking around. Margarita wasn't with them.

Uh oh. Oh that's not good. That's not good at all. Toku falls apart making a burst of light.

Oh shit,Endeavor's staring right at them.

* * *

**Authors Note**

This chapter was fun to write. I like writing Toku because it puts both Izuku and Dabi in a vulnerable place where they can't hide their thoughts as much. I have trouble imagining Izuku fusing with other people. The only other person I could see is Toga and Izuku really likes Toga he absolutely does. But he's got something with Dabi that just puts them on such a similar mental wavelength. That and with fusion the two minds have to be in sync and Toga kills people for fun. Izuku could never get in sync with that even though his body count is growing faster than it should. So we're finally getting to Izuku and Dabi vs. the number two hero endeavor.

I've been working on the shorts I mentioned a little bit. I've only worked on the one where Izuku rocks out with Kyoka. It's coming along pretty well. I like it.

Man I'm barely gonna get this chapter out on time.

**Atomic Dragon59: **I've thought of Eri powered time travel before. I thought if Eri could take people around Izuku would want her to take him to the 1950s so he could get cool old cars for low prices. I'd love to have Izuku just tear into Aizawa in spanish. If Nezu called Izuku into his office in spanish I imagine Izuku wouldn't be scared he'd just go off on Nezu instead.

**Ryder Larson: **Thank you very much. I'm actually pretty excited to have hit 50 chapters. It kinda feels like a landmark or a milestone. I've tried rereading the story but I can't get past the beginning. It feels so much worse than what I'm writing now. I don't know when it was but there was a significant shift in this story. Izuku felt all angsty and angry. Now he's chill and still angry but that's not as important as him being chill. I'm super glad I've been able to keep you entertained through the story. Comments like this are what I live for. I think I'm gonna enjoy these next couple chapters.

**Amadeus Amadeus: **I'm glad you think I took the story to a completely new level. That's gotta be one of the coolest things anybody has said about my story. I used to feel weird not mentioning U.A but now I don't think about it as much. I've still got entrance exam plans but they feel so far away. It feels like that might come around chapter 70 or 80 maybe even later. For real though hearing this was super nice. Like I love hearing all the cool stuff you and other readers say but this one was just like, woah. Like you're really out here writing entire paragraphs just saying, "Nice story." It's super cool.

Now on to the review

It might have been a missed opportunity but I think Margarita is a super cool name. If I have a daughter that's gonna be her name. Unless my future wife calls me an idiot and says no. Just for you I wrote in some spicy food and a little explanation about why he loves it so much. I also managed to sneak in my love for mcdonald sweet teas. Those shits are the best. I'm hoping next chapter goes hard. Dabi and Endeavor are gonna roast the streets of tijuana. Izuku's gonna be their too but he isn't as important as Dabi is in the next chapter. Dabi is gonna absolutely ruin somebodies day with his spanish swearing. Also I'm having a little bit of trouble translating what you said, like I get the gist of it. He's gonna burn someone's anus but some of it is kinda backwards. Could I get a translation on that.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku was staring at endeavor and endeavor stared right back. Izuku looks to Dabi. Dabi doesn't usually look like that. Yeah his grins are always kinda creepy but this feels like some super villain grin. Legally speaking that's what they are, why else would endeavor chase them like this. Smoke is rolling off Dabi's body. It's actually getting really hot.

"Calm down." says Izuku.

"Naw." whispers Dabi.

"He's here for me and I'm faster than him. We'll get away easy. Go left, I'll go right." says Izuku.

"I'm not smoking cause I'm scared." says Dabi.

"This isn't the time or place." says Izuku.

"When is the time or place?" asks Dabi.

Endeavors coming closer.

"The time is when we are stronger and the place is away from the very flammable people around us." says Izuku.

"The time and place is on sight." says Dabi.

"Dabi we really shouldn't." says Izuku.

He's getting close.

"Are you backing me or not?" asks Dabi.

"Look, I'll help you fight him but… I stand for terror to villains. I shouldn't go kill a hero." says Izuku.

"He's no hero." says Dabi.

"We can't take him." says Izuku.

"I'll take him myself." says Dabi.

"Please don't." says Izuku.

"Hands up. You both know who I am. Don't even try to get away." says Endeavor.

Dabi straightens out his back. He's gonna attack.

"Ingles?" asks Izuku.

"... I speak english." says Endeavor in english.

"Espanol?" asks Izuku.

"No." replies Endeavor.

Izuku tries to look a little upset by this.

"O-okay." says Izuku before gesturing to himself and Dabi, "We cosplayers."

"You speak terrible english. Cosplayers isn't even a real word." says Endeavor.

Are you fucking kidding me endeavor?

Izuku looks to Dabi and Dabi looks back.

Endeavor is kind of a dumb ass.

"Alright. I'm not putting up with this." says Dabi.

"You do speak japanese." says Endeavor.

Dabi throws a stream of fire at endeavor.

"I had him where we wanted him." says Izuku as he runs at endeavor.

"First I want him in the ground. Second no the hell you didn't." says dabi.

Endeavor throws Dabi's flames off of him with a burst of his own orange fire. Izuku promptly places both of his feet into endeavors stomach sending him back a little. Izuku won't give him time. He's gotta keep the pressure up. So he does, but endeavors a much better close range fighter than Izuku gave him credit for. Izuku's ribs were getting sore and even a little burnt. It was hard to be near him, it was so hot.

"Don't stay close to him. Let me burn him out and you strike when you can." says Dabi.

Dabi saying that would have been helpful if it weren't so distracting. As soon as he said that endeavor pushed Izuku back a little bit, spun around and with the added speed of a burst of flame, he kicked Izuku in the jaw. Izuku's head violently jerked to the side. He then promptly crumpled beneath his own weight. Well it's just Dabi and endeavor now. The two begin circling each other.

"Turn yourself in." says Endeavor.

"Lick my nuts old man." replies Dabi.

"Scathing." says Endeavor , "... so you've got a fire quirk. I can guarantee I have more power behind my flames."

More smoke begins to radiate from Dabi's body.

"I can guarantee mine is hotter." says Dabi.

"You don't look like you can take that heat." says Endeavor.

"I might not be as fire proof as you are but you're gonna overheat long before I do and once that heat stroke brings you to your knees I'll make sure you never get back up. " says Dabi, " For the longest time I always thought you were nothing but trash, which I still do. But our friend over there gave me a little bit of insight. I don't recall what he said verbatim but it was along these lines. You're a sad old man. You dedicated your entire life to one thing and some big blonde dumb ass is just way better at it even though he doesn't even work half as hard. You've caught way more villains but you still don't hold a candle to him. Maybe if I didn't hate you so much I'd feel bad. But I really do think you deserve what's about to happen to you."

Endeavor's glaring at him. It's almost nostalgic. Endeavor throws a stream of fire at him. There's the nostalgia, it had to show up sometime. Dabi throws a stream of fire to counter it. The two continue this back and forth, fire vs fire.

Endeavor was not expecting Dabi's fire to be so hot. He might have had a point when he mentioned a heatstroke. Endeavor was nowhere near done but he needs to end this soon. Something about this fight didn't feel right to Endeavor. He couldn't put his finger on it. Whatever the case this villain couldn't keep this up forever. He's breathing out nothing but smoke that can't be good for anyone.

Dabi has not been in this much physical pain in a while. He's burning himself out. He can hardly breath and he's had to shake melted staples off his arms a couple of times now. He's not quite sure how to describe how he feels. A supernova. That's it, that's how he feels. He's gonna burn himself out and take that monster with him. He took everything from Dabi. He took his safety, his body, his state of mind, his brothers and sisters, his mother. He took everything. But it's fine because he's wearing out. He can feel the heat from endeavors flames getting lower and lower. He's gonna overheat and Dabi is gonna kill him. Toya is gonna kill him.

Shit it just got hot. Like really hot. Endeavors gonna hit Dabi with all he has. Endeavor is gonna hit Dabi with all of his strength. Dabi didn't care. He was already burnt to a crisp. He could feel his skin stretching and tearing when he moved. He could feel the heat in his chest burn him inside out. He could feel the molten metal running down his arms ruining him even more than he's already been ruined. All this. All this pain gives him strength. Dabi's gonna come at endeavor with all of his weakness.

"Prominence burn." Shouts Endeavor.

Dabi didn't respond with anything but a scream of pain.

Smoke filled the sky, so did the smell of fire. Melting concrete, steel and wood. The smell of burning flesh. Dabi was lying down on the roof. He felt dead. Like his soul left his body. Wouldn't be the first time Endeavors ripped his sole from him. Dabi could hardly move but he had to get up.

"You should have surrendered when you had the chance. I might be burning up but I've still got fire in me. You weren't even close. I'll admit though. If you hadn't let up with your fire you'd have killed me. It's a shame your body can't keep up with your flames. You would've made a great sidekick. But that doesn't matter. You and Ketsueki are coming with me." says Endeavor.

Dabi spits fire at him. It burns his mouth. His lips were already dry but they're in terrible condition now. Endeavor throws Dabi's fire to the side. He aims his hand at Dabi.

"Well if you won't surrender, then I've got no choice." says Endeavor.

"I've died once already. I guess one more time couldn't hurt. I'd have loved to kill ya but I guess it ain't happening." says Dabi.

Endeavors hand lights up. Before he throws his fire, Izuku wraps both arms around Endeavor's waist and lifts him. He runs with him to the edge of the roof and throws him off.

"Dabi we gotta go now." says Izuku.

"You're awake. You have some nice dreams?" asks Dabi.

"Sure, lets go." says Izuku as he picks Dabi up.

"I've had a nice dream too." says Dabi.

Endeavor shoots himself back onto the roof using his fire.

"I'm not playing games. Both of you surrender or I incinerate this entire building." says Endeavor.

"Not very heroic." says Dabi.

"Endeavor I have a proposition for you." says Izuku.

"What kind?" asks Endeavor.

"The kind that lets you arrest us without fighting." says Izuku.

"I'm listening." replies Endeavor.

"If you can beat us in a dance off then we let you take us in." says Izuku as he starts dancing.

"Never mind. I'll just burn you." says Endeavor.

Dabi dances with Izuku. Although Dabi seemed to have some trouble moving.

"Come on endeavor. It's a good opportunity." says Izuku.

Dabi dips Izuku.

"For us." says Dabi.

A burst of light followed by a burst of flame sends endeavor stumbling back.

Where Izuku and Dabi just stood, Toku now stands in their place.

Endeavor and Toku begin to fight. This time around Endeavors getting beaten back. It's slow but it's progress. At some point a news helicopter showed up. That kinda feels like a bad omen but it's probably fine.

What isn't fine is that somewhere in Toku's subconscious Izuku is feeling what Dabi is feeling. Izuku doesn't mind feeling Dabi's emotions; it's just that he had no idea Dabi's hatred for endeavor was this consuming. It felt like a mental poison. If Izuku had a stomach right now he'd feel sick. He even saw some flashbacks into Dabi's… Toya's past. He saw him interact with his siblings and his mother. He saw his mother worry about Dabi's siblings but for some reason she wouldn't approach Dabi. His siblings had trouble spending time with him too. Dabi loved his siblings. He loved Shoto, Fuyumi, Natsuo, and his mother Rei, but it felt like he was all alone even when he was with them. He stood up for all of them and he didn't do it for thanks or appreciation but it would've been nice to be treated like he was one of them. Sure Endeavor took everything from him but he sacrificed everything for them and he still didn't feel like he belonged with them. As soon as this is over he's gonna give Dabi the biggest hug. He's gonna cook whatever Dabi wants. He's even gonna go blow some money and weed and whisky just for Dabi. He deserves to feel like he's a part of a family even if it isn't with his blood relatives.

Toku was beating Endeavor on live TV. It was probably a beautiful thing to watch if it weren't a matter of life and death. The orange flames clashing with blue. The world melting around the two fighters. They managed to hit Endeavor right in the chest with a torrent of sapphire flames. Endeavor was losing the ranged battle he had to change things up. He rocketed himself in closer for a heated fist fight. Naturally fighting someone with four arms was hard but Endeavor was a skilled boxer and he was managing well. A little too well. Endeavor ducked under two right hooks and slammed Toku in the jaw with a flame boosted punch. Toku's body sailed through the air and landed with a thud. Endeavor already had his hand aimed at him and his heat was rising.

"Prominence." shouts Endeavor.

Shit.

"Burn!" shouts Endeavor.

This one wasn't as powerful as the last but it was still a force to be reckoned with. Endeavor backed away from the smoke so they couldn't surprise him. When the smoke cleared. They were unfused. Izuku was lying on top of Dabi with his back charred. His clothes burnt through. The burns went so deep into his back, his spine and some of his organs were visible. In some places he was burnt all the way through. He didn't bleed, it was cauterized instantly. He threw himself in front of the blast for Dabi, for his brother. Dabi looked down at him. His face wasn't recognizable but it was twisted almost like he was smiling. Dabi slides Izuku off of him and throws a stream of fire at Endeavor. Endeavor couldn't produce the heat to block and was brought to the ground when the flames hit him.

"I told you. You'd overheat and I'd win. My wounds are as good as new thanks to ketsueki's regeneration. I'm all set and you're out of fire." says Dabi.

A ball of fire comes flying at Dabi, he blocks it with flames of his own.

Endeavors' sidekicks are running over to them. It's fine, as long as he kills endeavor it's fine. It's for family. For family… he felt what Izuku felt when they were fused together. Izuku really does think of him like a brother. If he kills endeavor which will take a little bit of time, he still has fire resistance even if he can't produce more fire, then the sidekicks will get there and there are about a dozen of them. He can't beat them. If he doesn't beat them Izuku stays dead. Eri loses another father... he loses another brother.

This was all for family. He had endeavor right here. He could do it, he could kill him right here, right now. This was all for family. What kind of brother would he be?

* * *

**Authors note**

This chapter felt so good to write. It just flowed. Normally I don't write the chapters in one sitting but I wrote this version of the chapter without even moving. I think that's a good sign. I'm a little stressed though. This is an important chapter and I hope I did it well. This one fic I read had Dabi fight endeavor and I was super hyped then Dabi died in like five seconds and it was the most unsatisfying thing ever. I hope this was satisfying. I mean I personally liked it but I have an unfair bias as it is my baby and I wrote it.

I've mentioned a lot that I'm gonna do more with Dabi. I'm not gonna do it all at once but It's gonna show up a couple more times. I might have a whole chapter just dedicated to Dabi. Or I could put it in through the short chapters I'm writing.

**Hopstr: **I don't think that I specified what he drove at the start of the story. I think I kinda wanted to let the reader imagine it. If that's what you want to imagine then go for it. This is just what I imagine.

**Alexlycan: **I'm glad that you like what I've done with it. It's gonna take a while to get to U.A Izuku's gonna take the entrance exams at some point. I've got a couple of routes for the story to go down. In one he goes to U.A and takes place in the sports festival and the USJ fight and all that. In another route he stays occupied with his vigilantism. It's gonna make more sense when we get to the crossroad and you'll understand why I can't give you a flat answer.

**mahdi otaku hitman 415: **I hope you enjoy the chapter and I didn't keep you waiting for too long. Also I didn't mean to write an age of ultron reference. Where exactly did I do that, because I didn't mean to.

**Amadeus Amadeus: **I didn't know that it was the name of a flower that's a neat bit of information. I also didn't know that it's actual meaning is pearl. That's cool and kinda ties in with fusion. Thanks for sharing that with me.

I got the idea of Dabi only being able to taste one really strong flavor from another fic but I don't remember which one it was. I just thought that was a cool idea so I borrowed it. Also that's a pretty funny joke.

Dude I had no idea that Mcdonalds sold spaghetti. That doesn't feel like something Mcdonalds would or should sell. Have you ever had any? Was it good? I can't imagine Mcdonalds spaghetti being that good. I'm so thrown off by this. I looked it up. They served it with ground beef, sausage, or fried chicken legs. I've never had spaghetti and fried chicken but it sounds like a far out combination. On a similar note I didn't know Mcdonalds served entire fried chicken legs.

Also mcdonalds tea is the best shit and I stand by it. It is my passion. I have some form of addiction to Mcdonals sweet tea but that's okay because uh uhm. (It's not okay.) It's the best drink they have I stand by it.

See the translation you gave me is pretty good. The translation I got from google had Dabi calling himself a whore and that's kinda where I felt like something was wrong with the translation. That didn't feel quite right but I thought it was really funny. He ended up saying he was gonna flambe your anus at some point and I personally like that line a lot. I'm gonna try to use both lines at some point.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

This was all for family. What kind of brother would he be?

Oh he's back here.

"Hey peter." says Izuku.

"Afternoon Mr. Midoriya. I'm sorry to see you back here so soon." says Saint Peter.

"Aw it's no big thing. Ain't nothing I can do about it now." says Izuku.

"What happened this time?" asks Saint Peter.

"I was burnt to death by a pro hero." replies Izuku.

"That must have been awful." says Saint Peter.

"It was for about a second. I can't say I blame him though. We were actually beating him pretty bad. We burnt the skin of his arms and chest so I guess I had it coming. Still that was the most pain I'd been in. Vampires have a weakness to fire you know." says Izuku.

"I didn't know that." replies Saint Peter.

"Well I only found out earlier today." says Izuku.

Saint Peter laughs with Izuku.

"I appreciate your company, young man." says Saint Peter.

"It's easy to be good company up here. I always feel so peaceful. It's like staring into a campfire with some friends around you but like even calmer." says Izuku.

"Well that does sound enjoyable." says Saint Peter.

"It is." replies Izuku.

"Well I should probably read off your sins." says Saint Peter.

"Go for it." says Izuku.

A good while later Izuku is walking through the pearly gates a second time. Somehow it feels even greater than the first time he was here. He might as well walk around the city. He'll probably be here a while. What about Dabi? He'd be fine. Endeavor was on his last legs. Unless more heroes showed up to stop Dabi from killing Endeavor they'd be fine. If that did happen however would Dabi focus on killing Endeavor or saving me? Probably killing Endeavor. He really hates that guy. Izuku's only seen part of it and he's about ready to crawl down from heaven and kill the bastard himself. At least he would if it was easy to have any negative thoughts while one was in heaven. Well it's not like any of that's gonna happen anyway. Dabi is just gonna do his thing and they'd get out of there just fine. Izuku was too lost in thought. He ended up bumping into someone. The contact felt strangely warm.

"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." says Izuku.

"It's no trouble… you're a vampire." says The man.

"Yeah, my name is Izuku Midoriya by the way." says Izuku.

"Adrian Tepes." replies Adrian.

"Tepes?" asks Izuku.

"Yes?" replies Adrian.

"Are you… Alucard?" asks Izuku.

"I haven't been called that in years." says Alucard.

"Five years?" asks Izuku.

"Were you involved in the coup?" asks Alucard.

"That's before my time." says Izuku.

"How long have you been a vampire?" asks Alucard.

"Not too long. Not even a year yet." says Izuku.

"I was born like this. I've never understood wanting to be turned." says Alucard.

"Well. I was pressed for time on my decision. I died almost right after I made it. I wasn't given a lot of information." says Izuku.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If I might ask, who turned you?" asks Alucard.

"Ruby did." says Izuku.

"I don't believe I know a vampire named Ruby." says Alucard.

"Really? She was Dracula's thrall." says Izuku.

"I never knew Dracula had turned anybody. I didn't think my father was that kind of vampire." says Alucard.

"I get that he was a bad person but he tried to make up for it as he got older or so I'm told." says Izuku.

"There is no making up for what he did. He killed thousands of men by hand but even that wasn't enough for him he left their corpses on pikes and used them as decorations. He's done a lot worse than that but I don't need to go into all of that." says Alucard.

"That's why you played your part in the coup right?" asks Izuku.

"Mhm. But I was played. As soon as I killed my father I was stabbed through the heart. I didn't even see the guy he stabbed me in the back. All the same I feel my death was worth it. I did what I'd been trying to do for quite some time." says Alucard.

"You had it rough didn't ya?" asks Izuku.

"I haven't known you too long but you seem like life hasn't been golden to you either." says Alucard.

Izuku chuckles.

"I guess it hasn't. But I should be back down there soon. I've got people to look after you know." says Izuku.

"Good luck when you get down there… wait you said Ruby is Dracula's thrall?" asks Alucard.

"Yeah." replies Izuku.

"And you're her thrall." states Alucard.

"Mhm." hums Izuku.

"Which means you're a part of dracula's bloodline." says Alucard.

"That makes sense to me." says Izuku.

"Which means we're family." says Alucard.

"That also makes sense to me." says Izuku .

"I've always wanted a family. The only family I ever had was a war lord who took pleasure in tearing people's spines out." says Alucard.

"That's rough man." says Izuku, "This one time, by the way my dad used to be a really mean drunk like this dude shouldn't have been let anywhere near alcohol, anyway he stabbed me with a beer bottle." says Izuku.

"That's harsh." says Alucard.

"For sure. I actually talked with him again recently. He's taken classes on how to manage anger so he's okayish these days. He's actually kinda nice but I don't really wanna forgive him you know." says Izuku.

"I can understand that." says Alucard, "We kinda have daddy issues."

"Yeah me and a buddy of mine call ourselves the daddy issues gang. You're a part of the gang now." says Izuku.

"Cool thanks." says Alucard.

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as they walked along.

"So what do you spend your time on up here?" asks Izuku.

"I just walk. I don't get tired and I can get lost in thought but I can't get sad up here so it's pretty nice." says Alucard.

"Yeah that is pretty nice." says Izuku.

"I enjoy it." replies Alucard.

"I've got a question. It's cool if you don't wanna answer." says Izuku.

"It's fine. Go ahead and ask." says Alucard.

"What was Vlad like? Not what did he do. What was he like?" asks Izuku.

This was all for family. What kind of brother would he be?

Izuku wakes violently.

"Hey. You're alive. You're gonna be fine." says Ruby.

"Oh… okay. Where's Dabi?" asks Izuku.

"I'm here." says Dabi.

Izuku gets off his couch to go to Dabi but groans in pain and falls back.

"You really shouldn't be moving. You're still burnt pretty bad." says Ruby.

"What happened anyway?" asks Toga.

"It's kind of a long story." says Dabi, "I'm sure the news is gonna show up here soon."

"I don't wanna wait." says Toga.

"Would you mind showing me?" asks Izuku as he extends his hand to Dabi.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea." says Dabi.

"Look I get it and I understand if you disagree with what I'm about to say but I fought that fight with you and I feel like I deserve to know how it ended." says Izuku.

"What do you mean show you?" asks Toga.

Both Dabi and Izuku choose to ignore her for now.

"... Yeah, I guess you deserve to know." says Dabi as he takes Izuku's outstretched hand.

This dance was a lot slower than any time they'd done it before. It was slow, it was pained and it didn't look all that nice but their discord was in harmony and they achieved their goals. In a flash of a dim teal light Dabi and Izuku disappeared and were replaced by Toku. Toga, Ruby, and Eri stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

So that's why he thought it was a bad idea to show him. He was gonna let him stay dead. But he didn't. He's proud of his action but regrets it at the same time. Normally Izuku would be a little upset that Dabi had even considered letting him stay dead. He'd be mad that Dabi would have let him stay dead if it weren't for Toga and Eri. It's a little hard to come to terms with the fact that it wasn't the thought of losing his soul alone that made Dabi save him. But he couldn't feel anger at anything but himself. Dabi was never open to Izuku even when they fused before he wouldn't show everything. Even now he couldn't see events but he felt what Dabi was feeling and what he'd been feeling for years. Izuku knew he wasn't happy but this was misery this was torture. He could barely handle these feelings, they were crushing him. He should have tried to make Dabi feel better. He should have tried to make him smile more. He's gonna be better. For family.

"Uhm." says Toku.

"Hi?" says Toga.

"It's- it's nice to meet all of you. Especially you Eri." says Toku.

Another burst of light and they separate. Izuku really couldn't handle that. Izuku lands on his side with his back facing everyone but Dabi. Dabi lands on his ass right in front of Izuku. For months Izuku has been trying to grow out of the person he used to be. He tried to cry less and less but here he was with tears rolling down his face. He felt like a bitch. He doesn't wanna look like a bitch in front of his family.

"Wanna step outside a minute?" asks Dabi.

Dabi's going through all that and he's still helping Izuku. That's the kind of brother he is.

"Sure." says Izuku trying to keep his voice steady.

The two of them sit out on the porch and Dabi pulls two blunts out of his pocket. He hands one to Izuku and lights them both.

"You okay?" asks Dabi.

"No. Are you?... that was a stupid question." says Izuku.

"Yeah, but it comes from a good place and deserves an answer. Unfortunately the answer is no." says Dabi.

"I'm sorry you couldn't kill Endeavor." says Izuku.

"Izuku you took that blast for me. You saved my life man. If it weren't for you I'd've never had the chance to kill Endeavor. You know… you're just as much of a brother to me as the rest of my family, maybe even more so. You wanna head inside now." asks Dabi.

"No." replies Izuku.

"Wanna wait till you're done crying then go inside?" asks Dabi.

"Mhm." says Izuku.

"I'll wait with you." says Dabi.

"Thank you." says Izuku, his voice finally cracking.

"Don't thank me." says Dabi.

"What was your family like?" asks Izuku .

"..."

"You don't need to answer. I've got feelings of them but I just wanted to hear what you had to say." says Izuku.

"It's okay. I'm not upset. I just want to put my thoughts together before I answer that. It shouldn't be a loaded question but with my family it kind of is. If I had to describe my family… it was… crumbling. It was tense. Dad was always angry anything could set him off. I always tried to make him mad whenever my siblings did something he didn't like so he'd direct his anger at me. Natsuo and Fuyumi were the smart ones. Mom was so proud of the way they performed. Mom wouldn't really talk to me. I think it was my eyes. I reminded her too much of dad. I used to help mom take care of Natsuo and Fuyumi when she was pregnant with Shoto. I would do Fuyumi's hair and make their lunches for the day. They went to school but me and Shoto were homeschooled. Well until Endeavor decided I wasn't strong enough for him. Then he sent me to school with my siblings but that didn't last long. I didn't get good grades like my siblings because dad trained me at night. I was his backup plan. Shouto was a cute kid. He had the chubby features of a baby but he always seemed mature and stoic. He was also kind of a little shit. Like it wasn't his fault or anything. Dad never bothered to teach him morals and mom wasn't allowed to speak with him that often. Dad taught him that if you are stronger than somebody you don't have to take their shit. Dad taught him that he was stronger than us. The only one of us he sort of listened to was me because I fought dad often. In his eyes anybody who could hurt dad was strong. Eventually I taught him the ideas of respect and equality but that was one of the last things I taught him. He was so young when I disappeared. I wonder if he even remembers me. Remember how I mentioned I didn't last long in school? Well I got into a couple fights. I think the only times I'd ever seen dad smile was when he saw me come home with a busted lip. He asked me if I won and I did so I told him so. He even laughed. There was a pride in his eyes. I wish that was the only side of him we saw." says Dabi.

"That's a lot to take in." says Izuku.

"You're telling me." says Dabi.

"Dabi." says Izuku.

"Yeah?" asks Dabi.

"Do you still think about-?" starts Izuku.

"I'm not going to kill myslef." says Dabi who already knew what Izuku was about to say.

"Dabi… I- I love you man. Like not love you love you. But I love you." says Izuku.

"I know… I love you too." says Dabi.

* * *

**Authors Note**

That was a super fun chapter to write. The first part was okay but that last half felt amazing to me. It was fun to write and it just flowed. I didn't really have to think about it I just wrote and before I knew it I had a chapter that I love. I love the concept of Dabi Todoroki. I know he's not the main character but he's actually my favorite to write. This is probably the most formative Dabi chapter I'm ever gonna write. This probably isn't even that good compared to some amazing writers but it feels like my magnum opus. I love writing this and I love all of you guys.

So this doesn't relate to the story at all but I just watched the series finale of star wars the clone wars and there is now a gaping galaxy sized whole in my chest. That finale was so well done. So heartbreaking. It was amazing. I've been following the clone wars since the movie in 2007 and here we are in 2020 with the show ending. That show made thirteen years of my life special. It was amazing from start to finish.

**Cactus juice 1206: **On the topic of Izuku going to U.A, my plan for this story is gonna go to a crossroads at some point. Either Izuku goes to U.A or he doesn't and he does something else. I'm not sure what to do just yet but when the time comes I'm probably going to ask you guys for your opinions. Thank you for the question.

**Amadeus Amadeus: **Dude Mcdonalds is going off the goop. What were they thinking selling soup? It better have been good soup. I honestly had no idea Mcdonalds was doing all of this. Thank you for bringing it to my attention.

Yeah the translation was hard to wrap my head around. It was kinda funny in a nonsensical way.

Yeah Izuku's gonna be on the front pages again for almost killing Endeavor. It will attract some unwanted attention from heroes. Either Hawks or Miruko or both. Normally killing villains would put heroes in a bad light but I did a bad job last chapter explaining how bad Endeavor was losing. He was visibly hurt and getting more and more hurt as the fight went on. It was a little over kill but because he was losing so bad it won't really be held against him.

For Endeavor fighting villains out of Jurisdiction. I imagine that most heroes try to get licensed in several places and it's easier to do the more well known you are.

Also I've noticed you saying they are in the US and that they aren't in a spanish speaking country and I just wanted to say that Tijuana is in Mexico. It's like right under california and it's on the coast but it isn't in the United States.

I think even if Dabi killed Endeavor, got arrested and let Izuku stay dead, Izuku wouldn't have blamed him. Naturally Izuku would have wished he could go back and take care of Eri and Toga. He wouldn't want his mom to find out he died and what he's been doing but he felt what Dabi felt in that moment and Izuku just wouldn't blame him at all. Dabi cares about Izuku and appreciates the fact he sees him as a brother but he has a blood brother that still has to deal with Endeavors Training.

** 415: **I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I also hope this chapter gave you what you wanted.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku wasn't looking forward to today at all. He was still gonna show up because Mitsuki asked him to and she was one of the first people to genuinely care about him and how he felt even if she had an odd way of showing it. Loyalty matters to Izuku. People turned their backs on him but he tries his hardest to do right by those who stuck with him. So he's gonna go pick up Katsuki, drive them both to school and have a terrible time. But at least he'd do right by Mitsuki.

Still he really didn't want to go. For a while Aldera just felt like a bad memory to Izuku and now he's going back. Why is he doing this? What's he even gonna do there? Is he just gonna sit there in the one place that reminds him of everything he hates about himself. Hell no he isn't. At least he won't do it while he's sober. Now he's tipsy, Dabi's tipsy. Toga doesn't drink or smoke. She says it isn't cute and she's too cute. Eri's just chilling, she's not allowed to drink.

"If you don't wanna go then don't go." says Dabi.

"I'm gonna go. Auntie wants me to." says Izuku.

"Ruby?" asks Dabi.

"Other one." says Izuku.

"Why do you hate that place so much anyway?" asks Toga.

"The people there are fulla shit. Trust me those are some garbage ass people." says Izuku.

"Well maybe you know for emotional support. We could come with you." says Toga.

"I don't need emotional support. And besides, someone needs to stay home with Eri." says Izuku.

"You're aunt could watch Eri." suggests Dabi.

"I'm not letting Mitsuki know I'm raising a child… holy shit I'm raising a child." says Izuku.

"I meant Ruby could watch her. And don't worry you seem like a good dad." says Dabi.

"I could drop her off at Ruby's house and also I'm not exactly dad material." says Izuku.

"Daddy material." whispers Toga.

Izuku chooses to ignore that, "I'm an alcoholic and a chain smoker. And I'm a wanted man."

"Well yeah but the way you interact with Eri is what makes me think you're a good dad. You try to teach her things and show her new experiences. I'm observant. I see what you do. You're a good dad." says Dabi.

"That's sweet. Thanks for saying that." says Izuku.

Dabi just shrugs.

"So can we come with you?" asks Toga, " I wanna meet your old friends."

Izuku laughs at that, "Fine you guys can come."

"Yay." says Toga.

After calling Ruby and asking if she could watch Eri. Which she was more than happy to do and after dropping Eri off at Ruby's house Izuku was driving to the Bakugou residence. Izuku pulls up to get Katsuki. He really didn't want to do this. He was still a little drunk so it might not be too bad. He probably shouldn't be driving, but whatever, it's not that big of a deal. Anyway here goes nothing. He rings the doorbell.

"Oh hi Izuku. Lemme go get my son. I'll be right back." says Mitsuki.

When Mitsuki went to get Katsuki, Izuku made eye contact with Masaru. As soon as the shouting started upstairs the two of them nodded to each other and tuned out the yelling. About a minute later Katsuki was coming down the stairs with a red mark on his face.

"Fuck is he doing here?" asks Katsuki.

"Watch ya damn language." says Mitsuki.

"Imma give you a ride and we're gonna hang out." says Izuku.

"Okay, but why you. I don't like you." says Katsuki.

"Well I think you're kind of a cunt. But your mom asked me to take you so you'd have someone you knew there. Your mom is a real one, unlike some people, so I'm gonna do this for her." says Izuku.

"Okay but fuck you I don't to." says Katsuki.

"Shut up and get in my car." says Izuku.

"Yeah, shut up and get in his car." says Mitsuki.

"I don't wanna." says Katsuki.

"I'll slap the shit outta you." says Mitsuku.

"Fine. I'll go." says Katsuki.

Izuku hops in the driver seat ahead of Bakugou. Bakugou opens the passenger door to see Dabi sitting there.

"Um." says Bakugou.

Dabi moves his seat up and leans forward so Bakugou can sit in the back. As soon as Bakugou sits in the back he's face to face with Toga. Izuku takes off.

"Who the hell are these guys?" asks Bakugou.

"They're my entourage. You get them when you're famous. They're a symbol of power… I'm kidding. Dabi's my best friend and Toga's my girlfriend.

"Wuz good." says Dabi.

"I've always wanted to meet some of Izuku's friends." says Toga.

"Wait, how did your pussy ass get a girlfriend? Everyone in school could kick your ass." says Bakugou.

Izuku doesn't respond at first. Dabi looks over at Izuku who seems tense and angry. He's tensing up almost like he's been hit or like he's expecting to.

"Want me to pull over and let you prove that statement?" asks Izuku.

Normally that would sound like a joke but Dabi and Toga got a different feel from it. Was that a threat? A challenge? Or is he really joking? They don't understand his relationship with Bakugou. He never fully explained things just that he didn't like school and that everyone there treated him differently when he was outed as quirkless. They assumed he was ghosted. Which he was in part but that didn't begin to cover it.

Bakugou laughs at him, "You serious?"

"Damn serious." replies Izuku.

"Sure, but if I knock you out who's gonna drive us home?" says Bakugou.

"Toga, cause me and Dabi are drunk." says Izuku, " and when I knock your bitch ass out. We're gonna drive to school and show my dash cam of me kicking your ass to everyone we know."

Bakugou laughs at him again, "Well I hate to break it to you but I've got a quirk and you don't. You won't be beating me any time soon."

"I've got a switchblade. I'd say we're about even. So are you in or naw?" asks Izuku.

"What are you gonna stab me?" asks Bakugou.

"You gonna blow me up?" asks Izuku.

Dabi and Toga have never felt more uncomfortable in their entire lives.

"You're drunk. Stop talking." says Bakugou.

"So that's a no?" asks Izuku.

"Shut up." says Bakugou.

"Pussy." says Izuku.

"I-" starts Bakugou.

"We're here." says Izuku, cutting him off.

Bakugou steps out of the car first.

"Woah, Bakugou. Nice car man." says one of Izuku's old classmates.

"Wow thanks." says Izuku as he steps out of the car.

"Woah, it's you. Man I can't believe you're a musician now. Dude take a picture with me." says, Honestly Izuku doesn't remember this guy's name at all.

Izuku distinctly remembers this guy's face. He's a dick. Whatever.

"Sure. You want the shirt on or off?" asks Izuku.

"Hella off. We're flexin on my timeline." says Clyde? That sounds right.

"Bitchin'." says Izuku.

That rat bastard clyde is finally nice to him. It doesn't feel right somehow.

"Come on. I'll show you two around. Bakugou, I don't care what you do. You can lick my ass for all I care just come find me when this shit is over." says Izuku.

"Whatever ass wipe." says Bakugou as he strolls to the classrooms.

"What's this even for?" asks Dabi.

"It's just a little get together. Celebrate the school and shit like that. I don't really know the whole reason. I stopped attending actual classes a while back. The teachers don't mind too much. Even if they did, I've got legal dirt on each and every one of them. I've been black mailing them for months." says Izuku.

"Every single one?" asks Toga.

"Yeah, it's crazy. Right?" asks Izuku.

"What did they even do?" asks Dabi.

"Mmm… all sorts of shit." says Izuku.

The three of them walk around the school. Dabi and Toga don't seem to mind it too much but they both notice Izuku looks tense. Sometimes when he's showing them around he'll stare at a spot for an odd amount of time. It wasn't too long but just long enough to be weird. When he did look away, it looked like he was forcing himself to look away. For some reason he took an even longer amount of time to stare up near the roof of the school. He was still staring at it. Was there something up there?

"That's about it for the tour. I'm gonna visit some of my teachers and see if Bakugou is ready to leave." says Izuku.

"Cool." says Dabi.

Izuku went to a couple of classrooms to grab his final exams. He told each teacher that he would have them completed and returned by the end of the month. He knows it's really early to take finals but he knows what he's doing and he doesn't want to show up and do them. With every teacher he talked to he made sure to be a little condescending before he left.

"Remember. I own you." is what Izuku said to each of his former teachers.

Izuku knew the next class he went to was absolutely going to be where all the students were and he kinda didn't wanna go in but he was sure Bakugou would be there too. This teacher was super laid back and honestly didn't care at all, which was why kids spent time in his room. As soon as he walks in he gets attention drawn to him.

"Woah, Midoriya. Dude you're famous now. That's crazy." says Some face in the crowd.

"Yeah, thanks." says Midoriya as he makes his way to his teacher.

"You single?" asks some girl from the back of the class.

"Naw." replies Izuku bluntly.

"He's mine." says Toga.

"Gimme your final. I'll have it back soon." says Midoriya.

"Oh, sure. I've got those in one of the file cabinets in the back of the class." says Teacher.

"You know you've always been my favorite teacher." says Midoriya.

"Really I'm kind of a cunt to you?" asks the teacher.

"Sure but at least you were passive about it." says Izuku.

Dabi and Toga were talking to some of his classmates. Well Toga was, Dabi was slumped over on a desk. Without thinking about it Izuku pulls a flask from his pocket and takes a drink. Has he been doing that this whole time?

"Should you be drinking that?" asks Teacher.

"The hell did you start caring?" asks Izuku.

"Fair enough, I guess." says Teacher, "Anyway here you go. Do whatever you want with it. I don't get paid enough to care. I only wanted summers off."

"You're a cunt but at least you're not as fake as the other people here." says Izuku.

"Wow thanks." says Teacher.

"Bakugou. Come on we're leaving." says Izuku.

"Fuckin' finally." says Bakugou as he hops off his desk.

"Aw don't leave yet. You just got cool." says Clyde from earlier.

"Yeah, sing for us." shouts another student.

"You got money?" asks Izuku.

"I've got cigarettes." suggests one kid.

"No smoking in class please. Or at least do it near a window." calls out Teacher.

"How many?" asks Izuku.

"A pack." says the kid.

That's how Izuku found himself forming his guitar and playing a couple of songs for em. Cigarette kid was waving his lighter around in the back of the class room. Some kids were banging their heads in the corner. Despite how Izuku thought this night would go Izuku found himself enjoying it. But still something didn't feel right. He felt sick. He knew he wasn't vampires don't get sick but he just felt wrong. It wasn't till he, Dabi, Toga, and Bakugou were about to leave until he figured out what felt wrong. Izuku turns around to face the class. He had emptied his flask and his secondary flask at this point so maybe he was a little too far gone.

"I just figured it out. I finally figured it out. I fuckin' get it now." says Izuku, "I've been feeling off all night and I finally figured out why."

"Why?" calls out Clyde.

"It's because yall are fuckin' trash. You are some of the most garbage ass people, I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. Especially you clyde." says Izuku.

"Man fuck you Midoriya." says Clyde.

"Naw. Fuck you clyde. Yall are the fakest most disingenuous people I've ever fucking met. I genuinely feel sick enjoying myself around you. Before I've got money or recognition everybody here was saying, 'eww fuck midoriya' but now that I'm more succesful that you busted up nobody peices of shit everybody wants to hang out with Midoriya. Everybody wants me to sing or dance or sign something or take pictures, well fuck you. You can lick my neon green as hairs. _CLYDE." _says Midoriya.

"Fuck you Midoriya. I'll kick your ass." says Clyde.

Izuku knew that was an empty threat. And that Clyde wouldn't even try to kick his ass. His threats were just as empty and just as fake as he was. Well Izuku ain't gonna let that shit slide.

"Step outside then. You wanna kick my ass. Step. Out. Side." says Izuku.

"Dude come on." whispers Dabi.

"Do you trust my moral compass?" asks Izuku.

"Well yeah but-" starts Dabi.

"I know what I'm doing. Trust me." says Izuku.

"Fine. Let's go." says Clyde.

"Bitchin'. I'll run your shit." says Izuku.

"Settle down class." says Teacher.

"Shut up." says Izuku.

"Oh. Okay." says Teacher.

So Izuku, Clyde and everyone else in that class room ended up in the school court yard. Izuku still had black mail over a lot of the students so nobody was gonna leak this video. Izuku really shouldn't be doing this but just looking at this place feels like a poison. Like it's toxic. He knew this wasn't the cure but damn it was better than nothing.

"Come and get me. Pussy." says Izuku.

Clyde swings for Midoriya. Midoriya lets himself tank a shot to the chest and to the nose before he finally raises his hands and knocks Clyde out with one haymaker. Izuku looks down at this rat bastard and just laughs. Clyde doesn't even fucking matter. This could have been anybody at this school. Hell this could've been Bakugou. The night was always gonna go something like this whether Izuku liked it or not.

"Get in the damn car. We're leaving." says Izuku before walking over to his car. On the way there he flipped off the crowd. He doesn't even remember that rat bastard's name anymore but his blood was running down Midoriya's finger.

"Where did that come from?" asks Bakugou once there in the car.

"Shut up." says Izuku.

Bakugou just laughs. He must have enjoyed that. Izuku doesn't remember the drive, all he knows is he's walking up to the Bakugou residence. Katsuki goes inside to do whatever it is he does.

"You get in a fight?" asks Mitsuki.

"I won." says Izuku.

"Atta boy." says Mitsuki.

"Don't tell mom." says Izuku.

"Don't worry about it. Auntie's proud of you." says Mitsuki.

As Izuku strolls back to the car he decides she's a real one.

"So what the hell was that?" asks Dabi.

"Don't worry about it." says Izuku.

"That level of anger doesn't come from getting ghosted." says Dabi.

"I said don't worry about it." says Izuku, "... Look, those people are disgusting. Even if I weren't drunk I doubt that night would have been different. I'd probably have fought anyone in that crowd if they responded when I told em to fuck off."

"Alright man. Do what you gotta do." says Dabi.

"Mhm." hums Izuku, "Hey Toga?"

"Yeah?" asks Toga.

"When we get home, wanna lick the blood off my face?" asks Izuku.

"Yup. Thanks babe." says Toga.

Izuku picks up Eri and before Either Eri or Ruby can say anything Izuku speaks.

"Don't worry. I won." says Izuku.

Ruby smiles.

"Thanks for this." says Izuku.

"No trouble." replies Ruby.

The whole family is in the car riding back to Izuku's.

"Dad?" asks Eri.

"Hm?" hums Izuku.

"Are you okay?" asks Eri.

"Yeah, it's just a nosebleed." says Izuku.

"I mean not hurt but-" starts Eri.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I have trouble saying what I mean too." says Izuku before sighing deeply, "I did something I shouldn't have. Something that felt good but… no actually that was deserved it wasn't a bad thing to do it was just something I shouldn't have done. I should regret it."

"Do you?" asks Eri.

"No. and I'm never gonna regret it." says Izuku.

* * *

**Authors Note**

This chapter was so fun to write. Fuck Clyde. All my homies hate Clyde. This felt a little out of character but not far enough out of character to make me go back and make any drastic changes. This chapter sort of gives Izuku some closure on his time as a victim of bullying but at the same time this didn't do enough for him to make any drastic changes. This was more short term enjoyment than anything else. I kinda wanna work in Izuku getting less and less responsible when he's in a bad mood. I've done it a little before. With him solo fighting the Yakuza off of sheer spite, the drunk driving this chapter, and his fight this chapter. I'm not sure I put enough emphasis on how irresponsible Izuku has become with his substance abuse either. Either way let me know what you think and thank you for reading.

**Falcon 6: **The smoker scent could fuck him up a little if someone tracks it back to him but he hasn't thought that far. He can turn off all of his heightened senses. The smell still bothers him but he's getting pretty used to it at this point. Vampires don't need to breathe but they can still choose to.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Izuku felt like a hot mess. He sobered up after his whole thing at school and he just feels like shit. Not because he ran Clyde's shit but because it was in front of Dabi and Toga. Running Clyde's shit wasn't the problem, it's because he just snapped in front of them. He's letting them in, what the hell is he letting them in for? Wow he just caught on to what he was thinking. He can let them in. They're basically family. Still it's kinda hard to talk about that. He'd let em' in. He'd just wait a while before he does that. Today isn't the day. He has a concert later. It's the concert he's dedicating to Toga. Damn, he's good at romance. He's giving her a whole concert. He's even got a surprise planned for after the concert. He's giddy with excitement. For the concert because Toga is coming on stage to sing the closing song with him. They rehearsed this for a while. She had a really pretty voice. He remembers the stars in her eyes when he sang both parts of the song for her before they started rehearsing. She's really something special. She really is. Love probably isn't the right word but she means something to him. He tries not to get too close and... well that didn't turn out well at all. Sex is great and all but… it doesn't feel the way he always thought it would. Don't get him wrong he enjoys it but it doesn't have the passion he thought it would. Passion comes through in their words and actions. Passion comes through in the fact they both know damn well they'd take a bullet for each other. It doesn't really show when they don't need it. It shows when they're low and it lifts them up.

Izuku was gonna do some cool stuff with Toga today. He was gonna make sure she had a good time. Dabi was gonna come along and third wheel. Eri was gonna come with them and just be the cute kid she is. It would be fun. So Izuku got ready for the day. He made sure to wear that pink varsity jacket that Toga bought … stole for him. His outfit for today was his signature red shoes, blue jeans, a plain black T-shirt, and the aforementioned jacket. He even had earrings on. They were another pair of jade earrings that were shaped like rain drops. He was a little sore from the night before but he was gonna take care of Toga. He packed the trunk with the stuff they were gonna need for the day. After that the four of them took off.

"So where are we headed first?" asks Toga.

"We headed to an arcade." replies Izuku.

"That's not really my thing." says Toga.

"They've got dance dance revolution." says Izuku.

"Okay, I'm in." says Toga.

This was probably the most fun they'd had in a while. Izuku was getting better at dancing. He thought it would be good for his stage presence. They had to wake up early for everything Izuku had planned for today but he'd make it worth it. After having fun at the arcade and winning Toga and Eri pink and blue stuffed walruses they were on their way to the next destination. Their next destination was the Kiyashi mall. He was gonna let her run around and he'd buy her all the stuff she asked for. He might regret this one but as long as it made her happy. She seemed pretty happy as she picked out what she wanted to buy. She bought clothes. Some knives. She made him buy himself a brown bomber jacket. He has to admit it looked pretty good on him. He used to suck at dressing himself but now he has some sense of fashion. To be honest though he wouldn't have that if it weren't for Toga. Uh oh. Toga's going into a jewelry store. That might not be good. He's got money but … naw he'll be fine. He's gonna make money from his concert tonight. He's even selling T-shirts with him and present Mic. Which is super cool. Mic is trying to get heroes to do collabs with him. He wants to try R&B with All Might. It's gonna be the funniest shit ever. Toga bought some rain drop earrings like Izuku's but they're yellow to match her eyes. Dabi liked them so Izuku gave in and bought him a blue pair. At some point they visited the food court and got food. Izuku was happy to see everybody enjoying themselves.

"How you guys doing?" asks Izuku.

"I got a walrus." says Eri.

"I'm glad that you like your walrus." says Izuku.

"Me too." says Eri.

"How bout you two?" asks Izuku.

"Doing good man. Hyped for the concert you know how it is." says Dabi.

"For sure man. I feel you." says Izuku, "How bout you?"

"I'm having a great time. Thank you for doing this. You know you are really good at this boyfriend stuff." says Toga.

"Thanks. I just think of what would make you happy and I do it." says Izuku.

"That's super sweet." says Toga.

"You're super sweet." says Izuku.

Izuku and Toga stare at each other with a wide grin on both of their faces.

"Get a room." says Dabi.

"Why don't you get us a fourth wheel." says Izuku.

"Ohoh. Damn. Dabi, are you just gonna sit there and take that. Izuku just made you look like a bitch. He called you a bitch." says Toga.

Dabi rolls his eyes but he's having fun. He thought it was funny.

"What's a bitch?" asks Eri.

"... I shouldn't have said that." says Toga.

"Toga's my bitch. Dabi has plenty bitches he'd be the guy to ask." says Izuku.

"No I wouldn't." says Dabi.

"Guess not. A bitch is a weird thing to describe but if you hear us use it enough you'll just start to understand what it means." says Izuku.

"That's not really an answer." says Eri.

"Okay. A bitch is a coward. It has other uses. I use it as a term of endearment when I talk to Toga.

"Does that make me your bitch?" asks Eri.

"NO." says Izuku a little too forcefully, "Toga's my bitch because we have a romantic relationship. You and I have a father/daughter type relationship."

"Oh." say Eri, " I think I get it."

"Yeah, you get it. Anyway y'all wanna go to the next location on my list?" asks Izuku.

You're not making this up as you go?" asks Toga.

"No. Me and Ruby planned this like a week ago." says Izuku.

"Cool. So where we going next?" asks Toga.

"That's a surprise and this one is a bit of a drive so we should get going." says Izuku.

The four of them take off. Izuku was right, this was taking a while. Izuku said they were getting close when they entered a forest.

"Dawg where are we going?" asks Dabi.

"Shut up. It's a surprise. Trust me though. You'll love it." says Izuku.

They roll up to a gate and Izuku pushes some buttons on a panel. The gate in front of them opens.

"Okay babe. Where are we going? This is kinda weird?" asks Toga.

"See that cabin?" asks Izuku .

"Yeah." Says Toga.

" It's Ruby's were gonna borrow it." says Izuku.

"Are we just gonna sit in a cabin for a while?" asks Toga.

"Actually we're sitting in a hot tub and enjoying the mountain air." says Izuku.

"Okay. we don't have bathing suits." says Toga.

"In the trunk." says Izuku.

"Wow you really did think this through." says Toga.

"Not really thinking this through would involve having those frosties from Wendy's in the fridge." says Izuku.

"Imma go check the fridge." says Toga.

"You'll probably find something you like in there." says Izuku.

Like three to five minutes later they were all in a hot tub eating frosties. All except Izuku.

"Hey Toga check this out." says Izuku before throwing his shirt off to show a new tattoo on his chest.

Izuku's tattoo was a simple rose with a bloody heart in the middle.

"It's kinda cheesy but I thought you'd like it." says Izuku.

"Woah, It's cheesy and I like it." says Toga.

"I got another one but this is for the family." says Izuku before whipping around to show off his back tattoo.

It's a skull with it's mouth hanging open. It has a gem in both eyes and it's mouth. In it's left eye is a blue gem. In It's right eye is a yellow gem. In its mouth is a red gem. It even has fangs.

"The gem colors are your eye colors and the skull has fangs like me." says Izuku.

"So like… are our souls in your skull or something?" asks Toga.

"No It's just supposed to look cool. I thought you guys would like it." says Izuku.

"It's kinda stupid." says Toga.

"Damn. My bad." says Izuku.

"I'm just messing with ya. I like it." says Toga.

"Oh cool cuz I was starting to feel like a real idiot." says Izuku.

The four of them lay back and relax in the hot tub for a while before going back home to get ready for the concert. They dried off and got dressed. They took the van this time to carry their equipment. They set everything up and just waited for people to show up. Wow did a lot of people show up. Mom was there… oh she brought Mr. Yagi. Honestly... fuck Mr. Yagi. Wow there are pro heroes here that's kinda cool. Well It's time to start. Izuku walks onto the stage and waves to the crowd. Jeez, that's a big crowd. He's kinda nervous. Well it's fine he rehearsed all of this.

He started the concert off with "Tear in my Heart"

"Let Me Drive My Van into your heart"

"Destiny"

"I think I need a little change"

"Isn't it love"

"I'd rather be me with you"

"True kinda love" (He had Toga sing the short part from offstage so people would know there was another singer. Then he brought her out for the next couple of songs)

"Independent Together"

"What can I do for you"

Wow that felt good. Him and Toga fucking killed it. This part wasn't rehearsed but she ended the concert by tackling him into a hug and making out with him on stage. He knows his mom is gonna talk to him about that later but damn did he feel good anyway. And you know… not to be that guy but that concert was packed which means his wallet will be just as packed. I mean, he's not in it for the money but damn it sure as hell is nice to have around.

After the concert he took pictures with people. Autographed T-shirts. That's so crazy to him. People want his autograph. That's a good feeling, people like him. Or at least they like his music. Same thing really. Giran was working his merch stand. Man he's got a merch stand and shit. People are buying shirts with his Albums covers on them. People are buying shirts with his face on them. Man he's feeling good. Shit he's feeling great. He's also feeling tired, he's going home. It was like two in the morning when Izuku decided the real surprise was ready for Toga to see. Izuku, who could have just woke Toga up and made her follow him, decided to take a different approach. He ran to the back yard and gently tossed pebbles against their window until Toga opened it. Izuku motioned her down. She looked a little upset at being woken up but she nodded. When she got outside Izuku went to a table and played a record that Ruby lent him.

He could have gone for Frank Sinatra or Dean Martin but he thinks he made the right choice when he chose "The Very Thought of You" by Al Bowlly.

They didn't talk. Toga's breath was silent but Izuku felt it on him. The grass tickled their feet when they danced. Izuku began steering her to the right. He spun around her and placed his foot down on a button as soon as Al Bowlly. As soon as his foot hit that button the lights he strung over the backyard lit up, so did Toga's eyes. When Toga looked down from the lights and made eye contact with him she had stars in her eyes. She looked breathless and at the same time breathtaking. The song slowed to a stop and so did they.

"... This was fun." says Izuku in a hushed voice, he wasn't sure if talking would ruin the magic of the moment. It didn't.

"Yeah… I want to spend more time with you." says Toga.

"I wanna spend time with you two." says Izuku.

Is it too early to say what he wants too?

"You wanna go somewhere?" asks Toga.

"Sure. I guess. Do you have anywhere in mind?" asks Izuku.

"Wanna go back to Ruby's cabin?" asks Toga.

"I hope you're not planning on doing anything unwholesome." says Izuku.

"I don't think she'd mind." says Toga.

"She actually saw this coming." says Izuku.

"Wait what?" asks Toga.

Well there goes the magic.

"Yeah she knew you would suggest this." says Izuku.

"So I guess we're not doing that then." says Toga.

"Actually she said it was cool." says Izuku.

"What the fuck. Really?" asks Toga.

"Yeah. That was such a weird conversation." says Izuku.

Toga just laughs.

"No, I'm so uncomfortable. Just thinking about it feels weird." says Izuku.

Toga laughs at him harder.

Izuku and Toga were in the car telling jokes and making each other laugh when Izuku realized something. Something that actually scared him a little bit.

'Holy shit. I'm in love.'

* * *

**Authors Note**

I'm sorry this took me so long to write. I wasn't even busy I just couldn't feel it. That's my bad. Anyways on to the chapter itself. I actually did have fun writing this. I enjoyed it. I think Toga and Izuku's relationship is interesting because they started dating so fast they didn't really have feelings for each other. Toga just wanted to feel normal and Izuku just wanted to get away from his loneliness but their feelings are developing and strengthening. They really care about each other but love is hard and they're gonna have to work on it. There's always the chance what they have is more passion than love. They're both young and horny and honestly not very bright. Well Izuku's smart but not emotionally. Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll try not to make you wait so long for the next one but I'm not sure what I'm doing for it just yet. But yeah, see you guys next week... hopefully.

Also I really liked writing that little dance at the end of the chapter. It was a magic moment for both of them and it felt special for me to write. I thought I picked a good song for it. That song just feels magical to me. It's serene and peaceful and full of emotion it was the perfect song for them to dance to.

For the songs I used in the concert everything except for "Tear in my Heart" is from Steven Universe. I considered just doing songs from Steven Universe but I really like "Tear in My Heart" and It kinda fits Toga.

**Leafy - Tan: **Izuku's kind of an Ironic guy now. I like his canon character but it's fun to change things up a little bit.

**Ryder Larson: **I'm glad you thought it was funny. It was one of my favorite chapters to write. It's always fun to write an angry Izuku. It felt like the funniest chapter as I was writing it. One thing I loved about the chapter was that it was double layered. Like Yeah Izuku asking Bakugou to step outside was funny but it was also kind of sad. This guy treated him like shit, made him feel like he was worthless, made him feel like his emotions didn't mean anything. Izuku's hurt and he's lashing out but he's trying not to look like he's breaking down so he tries to be funny about it. On god man fuck Clyde. I just made Clyde as a scapegoat to use and drop but I'm glad he's sort of memorable. I almost want to do a follow up on Clyde. Imagine you just get your shit rocked by the dude that used to be the biggest pussy in the whole school. That has to feel bad. He looked like a bitch in front of most of his friends. I imagine people are usually put off or surprised by the way Dabi looks. But that isn't something you show or say. You don't walk up to a burn victim and go ," What happened to you?" Even these jack asses know that. Also he scared them a little bit. I'm always happy to get feedback on my work. I'm super glad that you were looking forward to that chapter and that it didn't dissappoint when you got it.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Izuku and Toga were still in Ruby's cabin. Izuku was making breakfast. Toga was on the couch watching something on Netflix. Izuku sort of watched it but he was trying to make a big breakfast. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, the works. Toga can eat a lot for someone so small. Where does it all go? Izuku's spacing out and sort of watching Toga eat. It's impressive.

"What are you looking at?" asks Toga.

"You're cute." says Izuku.

"Oh, thanks." replies Toga.

Izuku doesn't have time to ponder this any further, his phone begins to ring… It's Dabi.

"Hey man." says Izuku.

"Wuz good dawg?" asks Dabi.

"Shit not much." says Izuku.

"Where you been, man?" asks Dabi.

"Me and Toga took off back to Ruby's cabin last night." says Izuku .

"Dude… you've been gone for a whole day." says Dabi.

"Really?" asks Izuku, "Toga how long have we been here?"

"Like a day." says Toga.

"Where did the time go?" asks Izuku.

"Well if you really wanna know I recorded most of it." says Toga.

"That's kinda nasty." says Izuku.

"Hey, I'm still here. By the way." says Dabi.

"Shut up Dabi. You walk into my house smelling like dead fish." says Izuku.

"... Yeah, that's my bad." says Dabi.

"Whatever man. Toga when you're done eating we're going home." says Izuku.

"You sure there's nothing you'd rather be doing?" asks Toga.

This was clearly a battle of wills… Izuku lost.

"Dabi, we'll be home later." says Izuku before hanging up.

A little while later Izuku was back home with Toga and Dabi and Eri. Izuku picked up Wendy's frosties for all of them. It was Toga's idea. They're her favorite.

"Well it's getting a little late. I'm gonna go patrolling." says Izuku.

"Have fun babe." says Toga.

"I will." says Izuku before kissing Toga on the forehead and heading towards the door.

"Bye man." says Dabi.

"You know what man?" asks Izuku, "Getcha cute ass over here."

Izuku kisses him on the forehead.

"Get the hell outta here." says Dabi, he's not mad though. He's smiling too much to be mad.

"Alright, see you guys." says Izuku .

This patrol wasn't going too bad. He saved a kid from drowning in a river. Normally he just fights people. He does more helping out when he's on patrol. He walked the kid home. It was dark and he didn't want him going alone. He got a balloon down from a tree. He bought this broke dude a meal and gave him some Yen. He's actually feeling pretty good.

"Hey there friend." comes a voice from above.

He is no longer feeling pretty good.

"Hi Hawks. How you doing?" asks Izuku.

"I've been worse. Just doing my thing. You know how it is." says Hawks.

"For sure." replies Izuku.

"How about you? How are you feeling?" asks Hawks.

"Oh, you know." says Izuku.

"For sure." replies Hawks.

This whole conversation feels kinda tense.

"You here to fight me?" asks Izuku.

"Well-" starts Hawks.

"Finally found you." comes a new voice.

"Oh … hi Miruko." says Izuku.

"I'm here to kick your… hi hawks." says Miruko.

"Hey." replies Hawks.

"He's mine. I'm gonna kick his ass." says Miruko.

"That's fine with me. I just wanna talk with him for a minute." says Hawks.

"You lying to me?" asks Miruko.

"Nope." replies Hawks.

"Alright, fine. Do what you gotta do." says Miruko.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" asks Izuku.

"Why'd you fight Endeavor?" asks Hawks.

"He started it." says Izuku .

"Not really what I meant. Why did you take it that far? You were winning. You could've just got away. Normally anybody who nearly kills Endeavor is kinda on my shit list. But I already liked you before you fought Endeavor. I wanna know why you did it." says Hawks.

"I guess that's fair." says Izuku, "But it wasn't my decision. It was my flaming friends choice. He would've fought there whether or not I was there. I chose to back him up cause that's my boy."

"You know most heroes see vigilantism and see a threat to their livelihood. I don't mind a threat to my job. If something is threatening my job it's probably a good thing, you know what I mean?" asks Hawks.

"Yeah, it's nice to have heroes. But it's better to not need them." says Izuku.

"Exactly. I want to live in a world where heroes have time to kill." says Hawks.

"Sounds nice." says Izuku .

"What kind of world do you want?" asks Hawks.

"I don't really know." says Izuku.

"What was your inspiration to be a vigilante?" asks Hawks.

"I didn't really have any inspiration. You know I drink blood." says Izuku .

"Weird kink. Didn't expect it to be your whole reason. Kinda losing respect for ya. Not gonna lie." says Hawks.

Izuku chuckles at that, "I need to drink blood. It's the only food my body can process. Also I kinda go apeshit and lash out until I get blood if I go for long periods of time without drinking blood."

"So you didn't really choose it. You just kinda got stuck here." says Hawks.

"I guess." says Izuku .

"As long as you're here, you can choose a vision for the world. Imagine it." says Hawks.

"Okay." says Izuku.

"Tell me what you see." says Hawks.

" I see a world where my friends can rest easy. My boy doesn't wanna kill Endeavor anymore. Or maybe he gets away with it. My Girlfriend feels like she fits in with people again. She's happy. She has lots of friends. My Daughter gets over her time spent with the Yakuza. She can finally smile. That's it. That's it right there. I wanna live in a world where people who've been thrown away or have had a rough life can smile." says Izuku.

"You wanna help the people heroes can't. I can get behind that I guess." says Hawks, "So what's the plan for it."

"Well I guess, I'd need to get on a public platform. Somewhere people would hear my voice. I could become a hero. I'd get lots of blood. I'd be popular. I'm strong and pretty good looking. Ain't that right Miruko?" asks Izuku.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." says Miruko.

"That's the spirit." says Izuku.

"We gonna fight yet?" asks Miruko.

"Gimme a second." says Hawks.

"What else do you want to talk about?" asks Izuku.

"Just wanted to wish you luck." says Hawks.

"With becoming a hero or with her?" asks Izuku.

"I meant becoming a hero… but yeah. You're gonna need all the luck you can get." jokes Hawks.

"Yeah, I guess I'm kinda in the shits here." says Izuku .

"We fighting yet?" says Miruko.

"Sure, but anyway I could convince you not to arrest me?" asks Izuku .

"I'm not here to arrest you. I just wanna fight." says Miruko.

"Really?" asks Izuku .

"Yeah. You slipped All Might and you ran Endeavor's shit. Of course I want to fight you." says Miruko.

"That's a relief." says Izuku.

"I'm still kicking your ass." says Miruko.

"That's less of a relief." says Izuku.

"I'm done talking, here I come." says Miruko.

Miruko darts forwards. She's fast and aggressive. Her legs were constantly swinging around. It was hard for Izuku to dodge all of those. Miruko kicks Izuku in the side. He blocked it but it still sent him flying. He landed on his feet. That's when it hit him. Whenever he meets an opponent he can't beat he tries to outlast them and play it safe. He needs to reinvent his fighting style. He can heal most hits pretty quick. Instead of falling back to heal he needs to stay close and keep swinging. If he gets hit he takes it and hits back. That's why Rappa was so strong. He didn't falter if he got hit. His and Miruko's fighting styles are both based on pure aggression. Well Izuku can match that aggression. Izuku dives in with renewed vigor. He tones down regeneration and ramps up shock absorbtion. He begins to drive Miruko back. He notices her smile widening. Hawks looks impressed from where he's watching. One kick sends Izuku flying. The next throws him off the roof. He lands with a thud. His skin breaks as he hits the ground. He can't regenerate. Miruko lands with one of her feet on his chest. Izuku looks up at her face. Blood is flowing from in between her teeth as she smiles.

"Well shit, I think you broke my ribs. That's real impressive. You lookin a little busted up. You surrenderin'?"

"Sure. Regeneration is all out of gas." says Izuku.

"Well, good fight and all that shit." says Miruko.

"Sure." says Izuku as she helps him to his feet.

"Good fight. Pretty fun to watch." says Hawks, "Kid here is my number. If you need somebody for anything, gimme a ring."

"I'm not gonna do that. Probably." says Izuku.

"Well just in case. You should have it." says Hawks.

"Sure. I guess." says Izuku.

"Alright. I'm flying home." says Hawks before taking off.

"You got a house?" asks Miruko.

"Uh. Yeah." says Izuku.

"I'm crashing at your place for the night." says Miruko.

"Okay." says Izuku before looking her in the eyes, "Can I trust you?"

"If I wanted you arrested I'd have taken you in by now." says Miruko.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." says Izuku.

"I know I'm right." says Miruko.

"Hey. I got a question for you." says Izuku.

"Then go ahead and ask it." says Miruko.

"Why aren't you arresting me?" asks Izuku.

"You fuck up villians?" asks Miruko.

"Pretty frequently, I guess." says Izuku.

"Well there ya go." says Miruko.

Izuku couldn't stop himself from chuckling at that.

"So that's what you think about vigilantes?" asks Izuku.

"Course it is. They're doing a public service and unlike me they don't even get paid." says Miruko.

"Well actually I steal from a lot of the guys I fight." says Izuku .

"What like they're gonna be spending that money anytime soon." says Miruko.

"That's a fair point." says Izuku, "Anyway this is my house."

"Smaller than I expected." says Miruko.

"Big enough for the family." says Izuku.

"Well if it works for ya." says Miruko.

Izuku opens the door.

"Hey guys. I brought a friend." says Izuku.

"Cool." says Dabi, "Also the fuck happened to you."

"She did." says Izuku as Miruko walks in.

"Nice place." says Miruko as she sits on the couch.

"Oh hi." says Dabi.

"Oh shit. You're the dude who fucked up Endeavor. I should kick your ass." says Miruko.

"I could turn this place to ash in less than a second." says Dabi.

"Before I kick your ass, hey green." says Miruko.

"What's up?" asks Izuku.

"You vouch for this goon?" asks Miruko.

"That's my boy. Don't kick his ass." says Izuku.

"Ight. I'll take your word for it." says Miruko.

"Dabi. Do you mind getting your first aid kit?" asks Izuku

"Naw, be right back." says Dabi as he heads upstairs.

"Hey babe." says Toga as she comes down stairs, "Why is Miruko in our living room?"

"I'm spending the night here." says Miruko.

"Babe are you doing what I think you're doing?" asks Toga.

"I can never figure out what you're thinking so probably not." says Izuku.

"You trynna have a threesome?" asks Toga.

"Can you not be horny for two minutes?" asks Izuku.

Miruko's laughing and clutching her ribs.

"My bad." says Toga.

"She always like this?" asks Miruko.

"Yeah, she's like a … uhm." says Izuku.

"You were gonna say a rabbit weren't you?" asks Miruko.

"Yeah, sorry bout that." says Izuku.

"It's okay I guess. But also fuck you." says Miruko.

"That's fair." says Izuku.

"So are we gonna…" starts Toga.

"Babe. My ribs are broken. I'm tired." says Izuku.

"So what now?" asks Miruko .

"I've got an idea for a show we could watch." says Izuku.

"What's it called?" asks Miruko.

"Max and Ruby." replies Izuku

* * *

**Authors Note**

On an unrelated note I've been thinking about max and Ruby a lot lately. Show slaps. Funky little rabbit dudes. Completely superb.

Anyway onto the chapter. I've wanted Izuku to meet Hawks and Miruko for a while. I didn't feel like either one would strongly be against what he does based on what I know about them but I thought they should meet for several reason. The first reason is I want Izuku to meet heroes that support vigilantes. These two happen to be in the top ten so their opinions hold a lot of weight. The second reason is because I thought it would be cool. The third reason is because I've been imagining fights in my head and I can't imagine Izuku with a fighting style that isn't hyper aggressive. I thought Miruko would be good for that because she comes off as aggressive. Also I brought Miruko in to make that Max and Ruby joke. Love that show it's the best. I thought having Hawks talk to Izuku about how being a vigilante wasn't really a choice as much as it was his only option. I felt like Hawks would be good for this because he gets a lot of his choices made for him by the hero commission.

I'm actually not very sure on what to do now. I know where I want the story to go from here but I'm not sure on how to transition from here to there. I want to state that Izuku has gathered more vigilantes without showing all of them. I've been considering doing a time skip for a month or two to show Izuku has been super busy finding and organizing vigilantes from around the world and that they've been striking the syndicate. I wanna do all of that but I'm not sure if I do a time skip or if I show it. It doesn't feel important enough to show until the battles with the syndicate get more serious. At the same time doing a time skip doesn't feel right either.

My flow has been off lately. I'm not putting out chapters weekly. I might change to doing chapters every other week. I'm not sure about it just yet. It's just something I've been thinking about recently. Maybe I'll get over my slump pretty soon. Maybe I won't. I'll find out and get back to you.

**Amadeus Amadeus: **I hadn't even considered having Eri use the language she picks up from Izuku in front of his mom. What do you even do in that situation? Like your with your mom and your friends daughter just claims to be your bitch. I can't even imagine how someone responds to that. I guess they'd say she doesn't know what that means but he's probably still in trouble because she knows the word to begin with.

Passion probably wasn't the right word to describe their relationship but I'm trying to lean it in that direction a little bit more. I'm trying to find a balance of passionate without seeming horny on main. Sometimes I read stories and am just hit with waves of horny author moments and I really don't want that in my writing. It's honestly one of my biggest fears for the story.

I want their relationship to blossom beyond that co-dependency you mentioned. I don't want them to need each other, I want them to want each other.

**Jumpy 85 plays: **I genuinely never watched Jojo. Like I'm glad those jokes were so similar because I think it's funny. But I didn't even mean to do that.

**Jacqueline Winter Frost: **I'm glad that you seem to like the story so far. It's cool to see all the reviews you're leaving. It makes me happy. It makes my writing feel worth it. I hope you continue to enjoy my work.

I based that part where he asks if he could swear with conversations I had with my Aunt. I figured the best way to make characters feel real was to make them act like people I knew.

In a world where vampires and quirks exist I imagine there are laws about both types of powers. It's just the laws regarding non-human powers wouldn't be as well known. There has to be some threat of jail time in this story or else it loses a lot of its tension. I've considered Izuku getting arrested and breaking out but I probably won't go through with that.

Broccoli man is the best man. The thing with Bakugo is complicated. Izuku didn't say he hated him in that chapter but he really does. He's trying not to but it's hard to be forgiving especially when someone literally ruined your life. He tries to make the situation better but he's not perfect. He wishes he was but he isn't.

Thanks for the kind words Reader-san. I was just thinking of something that could add a little bit to the chapter. It didn't have to be anything special. Just something to make it feel down to earth. That felt down to earth so I threw it in there.


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It's been about two months since Izuku's fight with Miruko. A couple of things have changed since then. Izuku and his vigilantes have been fighting the syndicates more. Giran gives Izuku any information he needs then scams the hell out of the members of gangs and syndicates who escaped. They're desperate and he offers them a job, they usually take it.

Another thing that's changed, Izuku's group has gotten a lot bigger. There are now eighty six vigilantes from around the world following Izuku. He's kinda the boss. He's not sure he's the guy to be in charge… but he brought them all together, he has more experience than most of them, he's also stronger than most of them. Maybe he's not the worst guy to be doing this. People are taking notice of his work. Heroes are trying to find him more than ever. Civilians however have taken more of a liking to his group.

It feels nice to know people believe in what he's doing. Sometimes he doesn't really know what he's doing. He loses faith. He finds himself drunk or high off his ass fairly often. He should probably work on that last part. He doesn't want to overdose again. Even though he is doing it more often he's more careful. Recently Izuku's been snorting PCP before fights to boost his pain tolerance. After fights he likes to smoke cigarettes or weed if Dabi has any. It calms him down. Speaking of drugs, Izuku currently felt like shit. He hasn't slept in about three weeks. He's been bouncing all over the world, meeting with vigilantes and throwing down with villains. He keeps his mind running with coffee, red bull, and cocaine. He's really not doing too hot.

The thing that really keeps him going is what he learned from his fight with Miruko. What he learned being he needs to keep up pressure and strike hard, strike fast, and strike with anger. Which leads him to where he is now.

"We strike now and we drive the serpent out of Europe." says Izuku.

"Should we strike now?" asks Victor, "I mean are you up for it. You look like shit."

"Would it make you feel better if I slept?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah. When was the last you slept anyway?" asks Victor.

"Three weeks ago." replies Izuku.

"Jesus man. Take better care of yourself. I really am worried." says Victor.

"I'm just missing out on a little bit of sleep. I'll be alright." says Izuku.

"Not trying to be that guy or anything. You smell like you've been bathing in whiskey, coffee, and cigarette buts. Also I can see the powder under your nose." says Victor.

"Come here." says Izuku as he hugs Victor, "I'm fine man. You know I'm not human. I'm a little more durable than you think. So what's gonna happen now is we are gonna wait until night to attack. Which means we take portals home, I get a good five hours of sleep before midnight and I round up a couple of good ol' boys and some great gals. We'll kick these snakes asses so bad they never come back to Europe."

"Alright man. Just get some sleep. I'm not gonna tell you to stop smoking or drinking. I'm not your boss. I just want you to know that I'm a little concerned." says Victor.

Izuku pulls him into another hug, "Come here Uncle. You're a helluva guy. I'm fine man. I ain't going nowhere and ain't nothing gonna happen to me. So quit worrying cuz everything's gonna turn out okay."

Izuku had a way of convincing people whatever he said was right. It was weird but all these adults, some of which are hardened criminals look up to him. Victor was no different.

"Alright. I trust you man. Let's kick some ass tonight." says Victor.

"That's the spirit, Uncle. I'll see you toning man. Keep yer claws sharp." says Izuku.

"See you." says Victor.

When Izuku got home he set an alarm and just knocked the hell out. It was easily the best sleep he'd ever had. Unfortunately it wasn't enough. He was still tired when he woke up but some whisky and crack woke him up like nothing else could. Seriously that shit should be illegal. He gathered about thirty or so vigilantes. The plan was simple. Izuku, Victor, Margarita, and the Johnson family would fight the syndicate members and draw them into a nearby park. In the park they'd meet up with the rest of the members to ambush the snakes. Dabi and Doc were gonna work as ranged support. Izuku can shoot well but he prefers to fight with his hands. He feels better sending a man to jail or to hell if he can look them in the eye.

"We gotta go over the plan again?" asks Izuku.

The general feel of the group was that they got it. So they got to it. They knew they'd need to be quick if they were gonna do this in the city. They were held up in a bar that sold a lot more than beer. The fight started as planned. They fought and they backed up. The syndicate chased them. It went as planned until they stopped attacking Izuku.

"So you're Ketsuiki? I thought you'd be bigger." says a winged reptilian looking man.

"You in charge here?" asks Izuku.

"Boss?" comes Victor's voice.

"I'll catch up. I think he wants to fight me himself." says Izuku.

"Oh I do. See for the last three weeks, you've been a thorn in my side. Literally every day. You've attacked my men and my business. Other region leaders are questioning my strenght. They don't think I can handle it anymore. But I can. Cuz I know something about you nobody else does. Both of us are quirkless you know." says the lizard man.

"You're a basilisk aren't you." says Izuku.

"Yup. Nearly extinct. Just like you, vampire." says the basilisk man.

"Basilisks are real honorable from what I know." says Izuku, "You wouldn't take advantage of my vampiric weakness would you?"

"I wouldn't. But I don't need to. I'll kill you here and now." says the Basilisk.

"You're gonna get your ass beat." says Izuku.

This guy was pretty tough. He had Izuku pretty banged up. Then again Izuku had been in pretty bad shape for a while. Izuku won in the end. He couldn't keep up with Izuku's endless flurry of swings and jabs. The basilisk took off towards the park where his men went. He probably thinks they won already. Izuku chases him there to see him tackle Johnny. Izuku dives in there and begins to roll around with him. The two fought like animals. Nobody wanted to get close. Nobody could get a clear shot either. Basilisk was clearly stronger and bigger but Izuku managed to slip his mouth around his opponent's neck. His neck made a cracking noise and his body went still. Shit… Izuku didn't mean to kill him. This guy didn't even seem terrible. He could have fucked Izuku over but he chose not too. This makes Izuku's 12th kill. It's hard to avoid killing when they're armed and aiming at friends of yours.

"Well shit." Says Izuku, "let's get the hell out of here. I'll have portals to take us home soon."

After all that Izuku and some other vigilantes were chilling in Kurogiri's bar. All the main characters were there and a couple of less important vigilantes were there too.

"So that dude was a basilisk?" asks Victor.

"I don't think he was. He smelled like a human." says Izuku.

"You still think I'm a werewolf?" asks Victor.

"Yep." says Izuku.

"But I smell human right?" asks Victor.

"Sometimes. But sometimes you smell wolfy. Like a werewolf would smell." says Izuku.

"But I turn into a bear. The wolf thing is just a part of my quirk." says Victor.

"How can you be sure?" asks Izuku.

"My parents would have told me if I weren't a human." says Victor.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good point. You're probably right." says Izuku.

"See, I'm not a werewolf." says Victor.

"Yeah if you were a werewolf, you'd probably be stronger than me." says Izuku.

"Umm. I am stronger than you." says Victor.

"Pfft. No you're not." says Izuku.

"Dude. I'm way stronger than you." says Victor.

"Like physically, yeah. I'd still beat you though." says Izuku.

"No way you'd beat me." says Victor.

"Dudes." says Jay, "Not to be that guy, but Izuku's got the win."

"No way. Victors way stronger." says one of the unnamed vigilantes.

"I'm pretty sure there are only three vigilantes who could beat me." says Izuku.

"Well who are they?" asks Victor.

"Stendhal, Doc, and Dabi. Oh and maybe speed demon." says Izuku.

"I see Doc beating you. I don't see the others. Actually Dabi could incinerate an entire body in like a second. Speed demon maybe… if he surprises you. Stendhal though?" asks Victor.

"You've never seen him when he actually gets into a fight." says Izuku.

"I guess." says Victor, "Hey speaking of speed demon. Why doesn't he come to syndicate fights with us? Like is he still scared? We've kinda been kicking their asses."

" I honestly think his fear is valid. The Lizard dude from earlier tackled Johnny. If it wasn't someone with super strength, they would have died. Say that was Jay. Jay would've died. That's why I killed him like that. He was strong enough to lash out and kill any one of us." says Izuku.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." says Victor, "I never really thought about it."

"I feel responsible to protect these guys if I can. I mean, I'm their boss. I gotta protect them." says Izuku.

"Wait. Who made you boss?" asks Victor.

"... Hey guys. Victor's in charge right?" asks Izuku.

The general consensus was that Izuku was the boss.

"See." says Izuku, "What was I saying earlier. Right, I killed that guy. Poor bastard I honestly didn't wanna kill him. I just wanted to keep you guys safe."

"He deserved it. He's a bad dude and he deserves to die. He's not even trying to be better like Doc. He's just bad. You did the right thing." says Victor.

"I understand that morally speaking that was probably the right choice to make. But I killed him in front of his friends. I saw them smile when he showed up. I saw the look on their faces when I killed him. I get that he deserved to die, but I wish I didn't have to be the one to kill him. Jesus, I'm all sad now." says Izuku.

"I'm sorry I got you thinking about that stuff. I don't think of you as a kid. I think of you as an adult. I mean I've watched you drink and smoke and kill and die. But you're young, man. You didn't even really choose this life. It's out of necessity. You really don't deserve this." says Victor.

"Now I'm really sad. But also happy. You're a good dude. A good uncle." says Izuku, "Hey Kurogiri. Fuck the shot glass. Slide me a bottle."

Kurogiri does what he asks and slides him the rest of the tequila bottle he was taking shots from.

"That's some strong shit." says Victor.

"I'm a strong dude." says Izuku.

"Man. Are you okay? Like level with me for a second. Are you actually okay?" asks Victor.

"It's hard man. I don't even know if we can win. We hit the weakest link in the syndicate chain. The guys in the US have firepower that other groups can't get their hands on as easy. The Russian group is just massive. The Japanese group is where a lot of their strongest members work. We might just be fucked. We might be walking into a fight that we have no chance at winning. But… even if it was just you and me, we'd keep fighting. I'm sure we'd find a way to win somehow." says Izuku.

"You really think so?" asks Victor.

"..."

* * *

**Authors Note**

This chapter felt alright. It wasn't as fun to write as some of the others. It also doesn't feel like it was that good. Even if it isn't my best, I'm still content with it. I kinda feel like I'm coming out of my slump, because even though this isn't my best work, I was motivated to write it. So the next couple chapters are gonna be about the vigilantes and their fights with the serpent. It's gonna be about both the physical fight and the mental fight.

So Izuku's kinda spiralling a little bit. It'll get better and it'll get worse. His substance abuse got pretty bad and it will get worse. He's spending time away from his family so he won't be able to destress the way he used to. I think I'm gonna do a pretty good job of writing it. I think about it a lot so I've got some pretty good ideas.

So if I'm right and I'm getting my rhythm back, I'm not gonna switch to updates every other week. I'm gonna try to keep up with the weekly updates. I will be unable to write due to a trip I'm taking. I'll talk about that later. I'm kinda playing it by ear.

So a pretty cool thing I noticed is that this story has over five hundred followers. That's kinda cool. Like I honestly never expected this to be even remotely interesting. But here we are. I feel pretty good about this. It's just super cool. Thank you guys for following, it's a good feeling.

Also, and this is completely unrelated to the story, I caught a shiny Oranguru. It's a cool pink monkey. I might have mentioned this somewhere but monkeys are the coolest animals on earth.

**Lightning blade 49: **I could see that too. They could collaborate for merchandise. I like to imagine Izuku roping hawks and Miruko into doing a song with him. He could do a music video with them or something like that. I think they would take well to Toga, but as you said it could be a pretty interesting meeting with Dabi. Izuku could bust out some of that vampiric intimidation to keep them from fighting. Either that or they take Izuku's word on Dabi being all right.

**Dinosaur Chicken: **First, I really like your name and profile pic. I dig it. Second, thanks for the words of encouragement. I really appreciate all the input I receive. About you're advice. I've actually heard it a couple of times and I've been trying to work on it. There were a couple of paragraphs this chapter that I broke up and I think it kinda helps the pacing of the chapter so thanks for the advice. It was pretty helpful.

**Amadeus Amadeus: **It's true that Miruko respects strenght and she respects Izuku's strenght, but Izuku is not as strong as Miruko. Izuku lost their fight and if they fought again he'd lose again. The real reason Miruko respects Izuku is literally just because he kicks the shit out of villains. In her eyes anybody that kicks the shit out of villains that hard is a friend. So in part it is the strength but it's mostly his actions.

So I took you're advice and I went for the time skip. I think it was the right choice. It really did help the pacing. It would have sucked just making chapters introducing vigilantes that I don't really care about. Like I've got scrapped vigilante ideas. They're cool but I can't get behind them as much. Also fuck Clyde. Clyde is a dumb bitch. I'll kick Clyde's ass.

I think you're right about the schedule helping with motivation. Like if I haven't been writing and it's nearing the end of the week I just say fuck it and sit in my chair until I manage to get a chapter down. A lot of the time those are my best chapters. I'll try to keep to my schedule, not sure I'm gonna succeed. But I'll still try.

Dude having Eri say fuck like right in front of Inko would be like the pinnacle of an 'Oh, I fucked up' moment for Izuku.

You're right. Toga and Izuku aren't codependent. They're actually in a pretty stable relationship. Wish I could say the same. But yeah, they want each other and don't need each other. Someones partner should be their compliment and not their missing piece. They still have missing pieces but they don't use each other to fill them. I think that's the best way they could have grown as a couple and as people. I'm so proud of them. I really like imagining the two of them just doing normal house hold tasks together. Stuff they normally don't enjoy but they enjoy it because they are doing it together.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Izuku was in Victor's homeland. It's kinda cold there. Dabi and Victor don't really feel it but everyone else did. Izuku was kinda cold resistant so he was alright but he still felt it. They were camping and hanging out in the woods. Izuku and Victor tracked some serpent members out to a cabin when they drove them out of the city earlier in the day before the sun rose. They don't know exactly what's in there. They don't have Giran's information for this one. They can probably manage. Hell Victor had his gatling gun. If they could get them in the open they're kinda screwed. So that's gonna be the plan. They'll attack at night. Like always. They had a little while before they had to get going so they were messing around and throwing a couple of drinks back.

"I ever told any of you guys that I can fly?" asks Izuku.

"You can turn into a bat right?" asks Doc.

"Well yeah, but that isn't actually what I meant." says Izuku.

"Hold on what do you mean." asks Dabi, "If you can fly you shoulda told me. I wanna see that."

"Well I only found out recently." says Izuku.

"Well, come on show us." says Victor.

"Yeah, fly for us." says Johnny.

"Check this out." says Izuku before jumping into the air and swimming up, "Well whaddya think?"

"That wasn't actually that cool." says Dabi, that piece of shit.

"Oh yeah, watch this." says Izuku doing it again, but this time he swung his arms harder and got a good twenty or so feet into the air before he came down.

"Well that was actually pretty good." says Doc, "It's like those old cartoons."

"Yeah man, I'm on some scooby doo shit." says Izuku.

"On god. It's like my man Lupin the Third, fuckin' love those movies." says Dabi, "Hey actually I can do something kinda cartoony. I just need a little help."

"Whaddya need?" asks Izuku.

"Throw me like tenish feet in the air." says Dabi .

"Aight." says Izuku.

When Izuku gets Dabi up there he starts running in place with fire coming from the bottom of his feet so he doesn't fall.

"Woah, that's the shit someone does before falling like eight thousand feet into the grand canyon." says Izuku.

"Yeah, dawg. I'm like Wile E. Coyote. You feel me?" asks Dabi.

"Hella." replies Johnny.

Izuku strolls over to Doc and sits next to him.

"How are you holding up?" asks Izuku.

" I'm still alive." says Doc.

"That bad huh?" asks Izuku.

Doc chuckles at him, "I ain't doing too good. Especially not here. I'm supposed to be somewhere hot and dry. This place is cold as hell and it hasn't stopped snowing since we've been here."

"Hell's colder." says Izuku without really thinking.

Doc chuckles at him again, "Well I guess I'd better get used to it. I'll be down there soon enough."

Now it was Izuku's turn to laugh... actually that was pretty sad, "... Are you really taking this that well?"

"Hell no." says Doc, "I'm so damn tired. Getting up in the morning keeps getting harder and harder. I used to be so damn strong. Well shit look at me. I'm six foot two, I weigh two forty. I'm a big guy. I'm strong as an ox… I used to be. I'm just so damn weak now. I feel like I can feel my life just drain out of me every time I realize I can't do what I used to do."

"Doc… you're one of the toughest bastards I ever met. Seriously, you're a strong guy. I mean-" says Izuku.

"I know what you mean." says Doc, "You're a good kid."

"You gonna start talking to me like a dad?" asks Izuku.

"You know, I had a son." says Doc.

"Jesus Doc. I'm sorry. I ain't mean it like that." says Izuku.

"It's fine. I imagine you kinda get it. I mean, you have a daughter right?" asks Doc.

"Mhm." replies Izuku.

"You worry about her?" asks Doc.

"All the time." replies Izuku.

"I think you get it. At least in part." says Doc.

"Well for what it's worth… you're a good dad to me." says Izuku.

Doc starts laughing. His laughter turns into coughing. His body shakes. When he stops coughing he chuckles again.

"You always know what to say, don't you. I wish I was good at talking. I used to try to muscle my way through all my problems. Probably shoulda tried to talk my way out of a couple of em. Kid, I gotta say. I ain't meet a whole lot of people worth dying for. Be proud to be one of em." says Doc.

"I don't want that." says Izuku.

"It's happening either way. One way I get to die with peace of mind. Hell I might even die with a smile on my face." says Doc.

"I wanna see you happy. It's your choice… just be-" says Izuku.

"I'm sure." says Doc, "... How are you taking it?"

"Whaddya mean?" asks Izuku.

"I'm gonna die. Like soon. Pretty soon. I know that. Hell I might not even see the syndicate fall." says Doc.

"It'll fall. Even if you don't see it." says Izuku, " and … I think I'll be alright. I'll miss you. I'll miss you like hell. But I'll be alright."

"Yeah…" says Doc followed by a long awkward silence, "Well the sun is down. You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's get going." says Izuku.

The plan was to have Dabi set the back of the cabin on fire. Once everyone was outside Izuku's men would pop out from behind the trees and capture the serpents. Izuku was currently sitting in the middle of the clearing outside the cabin. He smells burning wood. They'll be out here pretty soon. Well here they are.

"The hell started that fire?" asks one of em.

"I might know the answer to that." says another one.

"What do you think caused it?" asks the first one.

"I'm not entirely sure but, it's probably that shirtless dude sitting in the snow." says the second one.

"Oh that just the guy that chased us all the way out here." says the first one, "Speaking of, whatcha doing out here?"

"Here to arrest ya." says Izuku, "You the boss?"

"Yessir." says the first one.

"Order your men to stand down." says Izuku.

"Dude there's like twenty of us." says the boss.

"Then why aren't you shooting me?" asks Izuku.

"I don't trust that." says the boss.

"Well you shoulda. I'm actually completely defenseless. I just wanted to see what would happen if I just sat out here and did nothing. You really should order your men to stand down. We've got a gatling gun out in the trees." says Izuku.

"Why don't I hear it?" asks the boss man.

The whirring sound of a Victor's gun fills the air.

"Well shit. You heard him drop your guns." says the boss man.

"You know you're kinda funny." says Izuku.

"Gee thanks." says the boss man.

"Alright get over here and start cuffing these goons." says Izuku.

After that was over Izuku went out for a celebration drink. This time Speed Demon showed up.

"Hey guys." says Speed Demon, "How have you been?"

"We've been pretty damn good actually." says Izuku.

"Yeah, we've actually been kicking the serpents ass." says Victor, " You should join us."

"... how many you lose today?" asks Speed Demon.

"One of our guys got shot. He's alive though. He's gonna make it." says Izuku.

"How close was he?" asks Speed Demon.

"The bullet passed through his chest, kinda close to his shoulder. If it was a little further to the right he'd be dead… but he's not. He's alright." says Izuku.

"That's a little close don't you think?" says Speed Demon.

"Too damn close." says Izuku.

"Well fine. I guess I get it." says Victor.

"Come on don't be like that." says Speed Demon.

"I just don't get it." says Victor.

"I still have a family dude." says Speed Demon, "I've got a wife. I've got two daughters and a son. I still have shit to lose. Don't you get fucking mad at me for that."

"... man I'm sorry. I really am. But you gotta understand how I feel." says Victor.

"I do understand. That's why I don't want it to happen to me." says Speed Demon.

"Guys come on." says Izuku, "Look, we're all a little tense. Shit's been kinda stressful lately. Whaddya say we go on a patrol like we used to. It'll be fun. We can make a difference together, again."

"That's not a bad idea." says Victor.

"I'm game. Actually wait." says Speed Demon.

"There it is." says Victor.

"Look I've got a target for us if you're interested." says Speed Demon.

"Sounds great." says Izuku, "Lead the way and we'll kick their asses."

"That's the spirit." says Speed Demon.

"Yeah, let's go." says Victor.

On the way there they talked a bit.

"Hey check this out." says Speed Demon as he pulls a black and silver oni mask off his belt and puts it over his face, "I thought it would go well with the name Speed Demon."

"That's pretty cool actually." says Izuku, "It matches your color scheme. It's a good look. It's real menacing. I dig it."

"Hey we're kinda like monsters you know?" says Victor, "Like the kind of shit you read about. The Demon, the werewolf and the vampire."

"I mean yeah… but I'm an actual vampire though." says Izuku.

"Oh yeah, kinda forgot about that." says Victor.

The fight wasn't too bad. Speed Demon got burnt by a flame quirk but it wasn't too bad. Other than that it was pretty quick.

"Victor. You get these schmucks to a police station. I'll help Speedy with his burn." says Izuku.

"Sure thing boss." says Victor.

"I'll be alright. It isn't too bad." says Speed Demon.

"Well atleast lemme see it." says Izuku, "Roll up the sleeve a little."

"I'm fine. It only burnt the shirt." says Speed Demon.

"I don't appreciate getting lied to. I smell burnt skin. Show me the damn burn." says Izuku.

"Look. I'll be alright. I'm gonna go home and take care of it." says Speed Demon.

Izuku grabs him and lifts his sleeve up. What the hell was that. No actually what was that? Izuku throws Speed Demon onto his back and gets on top of him, pinning both arms with his knees.

"You'd better have a damn good excuse for that." says Izuku.

"It's not what you think it is." says Speed Demon.

"That's a snake tattoo. I know where I've seen that before." says Izuku, "Why? Why would you work with us? Were you gonna kill us? That can't be right you worked with us before we fought you. So Why?"

"I'm not with them anymore. I wanted to get out of there. I wanted to keep my family safe so I left. I left but now they want me. You don't leave a syndicate and live." says Speed Demon.

"So … then why are you a vigilante? You want to live right?" asks Izuku.

"Same reason Doc is. We wanna make up for the person we used to be." says Speed Demon.

"You want us to get rid of the syndicate for you, is that it? You wanted us to get them off your tail." says Izuku.

"I never wanted you to go after the syndicate. I've warned you time and time again not too. You don't know what you're dealing with?" says Speed Demon.

"Look me in the eye. Do you have any malicious intentions towards us?" asks Izuku.

"You're like a little brother to me. You really are man." says Speed Demon.

He's telling the truth. It's a little hard to trust him right now but he's telling the truth.

"Okay. Okay. I trust you. I won't tell anybody. Alright, we're good, brother. We're good." says Izuku.

"Yeah, we're good man. You've saved my life a couple of times. I owe you my life man. That means something." says Speed Demon.

"Look I'm sorry about tackling you like that. And You don't owe me shit. It's what brothers do right?" says Izuku as he gets off of Speed Demon.

"Yeah, hey you're not gonna tell anybody right? Like you won't tell anybody?" asks Speed Demon.

"Not a soul." says Izuku.

"Thank you." says Speed Demon.

* * *

**Authors Note**

I finally got around to doing Speed Demon's back story. I've had it planned for a while. I'm glad I finally got around to it. I had to have him wait to tell it because he absolutely couldn't have said that in front of Victor. If it were up to him he never would've told either of them but given the situation he didn't have too much of a choice. I'll go more into Speed Demon later. Actually I'm curious to know who you're favorite side vigilante is, like one of the ones I made up. I think my favorite is either Victor or Doc. I like them both a lot.

One thing I really like writing is just the dumb shit. Like Izuku and Dabi just getting high and rambling on to each other. Or the goofy bit I did at the start of this chapter. It's my way of adding normalcy to the story. I feel like it makes all the characters more human if you see them just hanging around and goofing off.

So Izuku's vampire hunter chapters are coming on kinda soon. Victors gonna be busy with the syndicate so he cant help him but Izuku still has some people he could ask for help. I've considered bringing Gabriela the vampire hunter back to help him and I wanna know if you think she should come back. I wanna use this arc to really dig into Izuku's struggles as a vampire. There is a lot I could do with that. This could be what I need for Izuku to get Vlad's end of the story he's heard from All For One and Alucard. It would also be kinda interesting for him to hear the story from the new vampire king. I've got some really cool things planned for Izuku's fights with the vampires.

So a while back I mentioned something about how Steven Universe ended. I was kinda bummed but I loved it. Well about two days ago I found out that steven universe has a comic series and I've been loving those. I've also considered reading the Adventure time comics. I loved both of the shows so I think that I would like both of their comics. I use a lot of steven universe's music to listen to while I write. The entire time I wrote the Dabi vs Endeavor chapter I had "Here comes a though" playing on loop, for like the entire couple of hours it took me to write that.

So recently I've been emulating some old mario games and I've had an absolute blast with mario 64. It's one of the tightest 3d platformers I've ever played. Right now I'm playing sunshine which is also really fun. So far I liked 64 better but I just started sunshine. I've also been playing the pokemon isle of armor expansion pack. It's pretty fun. I like watching the pokemon in the wild area. I'm trying to complete the new pokedex. I already completed the original so now I'm just working on the isle of armor dex. I try to pick up sekiro from time to time but I'm really bad at it. It's still a pretty good game though. The last thing I've been playing is the Halo: Master Chief collection. It's super fun. So far reach is my favorite.

**Moxiel 12: **I'm glad you think it's interesting. This kinda started as just a fun little thing I wanted to work on from time to time. Now it's actually a pretty big part of my life. Even when I'm not writing it I think about it. I've planned out like five different endings for the story. Early on I was constantly changing how the middle of the story was going to play out. A lot of the stuff I've added to the story came from readers. I look forward to writing this and seeing what comes out. Things change from the way I planned them while I write so it's always fun to see what little things change. Like originally Izuku was going to survive his first encounter with overhaul. I had plans for a chapter where Izuku tracks down the fight rings that Rappa goes to and challenges him to a rematch. It's constantly changing and flowing and it's just little things like your message that make me really appreciate what I'm doing here. So thanks for taking the time to say something.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Izuku was waking up. He just died again. Izuku was leading another raid on the serpent. He got shot four times after his regeneration quit on him. He stayed on his feet until the raid was over. He held his head high until they all left. He had the decency to die on Ruby's doorstep. He kinda wished he didn't die at all but it wasn't really his choice to make.

"You awake?" asks Ruby.

"Looks like it." replies Izuku.

"You okay?" asks Ruby.

"More or less. I've been better, I've been worse." says Izuku.

"What happened this time?" asks Ruby.

"I blocked a couple of bullets with my body. Regeneration was gone when I did that. I don't remember all of that fight but it was one of the harder ones." says Izuku.

"Mhm. Well you won and that's all that matters." hums Ruby.

"But how about you? How've you been?" asks Izuku.

"Oh you know. Investing in property. Renting it out. It pays well. Actually that cabin I let you use was one of the properties I used to rent out. I thought you'd like it though and I go up there sometimes." says Ruby.

"Cool and thanks again for letting me chill there from time to time." says Izuku.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. I'm glad that you like it up there. I kinda figured you would." says Ruby, " Anyway, how's your little war going? I see it in the news a lot. They say you don't really have a chance but other people say you win battle after battle. I figure you'd know better than any news channel I can watch."

"Well. We've driven them out of Europe but now we're dealing with the Russian group. A lot of us aren't acclimated to that type of weather. Some of us take the transition pretty well. Some of us even thrive in the cold like Dabi or Victor. Some of us get hit harder by it. It's bad for Doc's lungs. I want him to stay away from fighting there but he's one of our best. I guess as a whole the war is going well. But I'm still not sure we can win. Every fight we win rests on the back of a small part of the group. A lot of the people I work with are idealists but they aren't very strong." says Izuku.

"So a select few do most of the heavy lifting?" asks Ruby.

"Yeah. Dabi has just won some battles for us. Like on his own." says Izuku, "But if Dabi got hurt and was taken out of commission for a while we'd lose a lot of our fighting power. It's that way for a couple of our stronger members. Eventually the syndicate is going to catch on to that. We'll need to change things up."

"You think you can manage?" asks Ruby.

"Mmm. Probably." replies Izuku.

"That's good." says Ruby.

"Yeah." says Izuku, "I should probably go check with Giran to see if he's got anything for me and crew."

"Good luck." says Ruby, she clearly doesn't want him to leave so soon.

"Well before I go, what was that show you were telling me about? The funny one in the hospital?" asks Izuku.

"Scrubs?" asks Ruby.

"Yeah, that sounds right." says Izuku, "If you have the time we could watch a couple of episodes."

"Yeah, I've got time." says Ruby, Izuku could tell she was happy about this.

"Cool." replies Izuku.

Yeah, Ruby was right. That show is hilarious. Izuku's favorite character is the janitor. That dude is funny. It was getting closer to sundown. Izuku had to see if he could get a team ready.

"That was fun, but I really gotta get going." says Izuku.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you around." says Ruby.

"Yeah, I'll try to stop by tomorrow and we can pick up where we left off." says Izuku.

"Oh that'll be fun." says Ruby.

"Course it will." says Izuku, "See you soon."

"Alright, bye." says Ruby.

After that Izuku went to Giran to see what he knew and what he could do with it.

"Son, you won't believe what I have for you today." says Giran.

"Ooo, it sounds like something big." says Izuku.

"It's not actually…" says Giran.

"Oh, okay, well what is it?" asks Izuku.

"It's absolutely nothing." says Giran.

"Really?" asks Izuku.

"Yeah, I looked. I asked some buddy's of mine. I even asked a couple of rivals. I got nothing for you." says Giran.

"Huh, I guess I'll ask some buddies of mine and see what they know." says Izuku.

"Before you go." says Giran.

"What's up?" asks Izuku.

"I heard you fought like a fucking tank out there. Like the shit I hear is insane." says Giran.

"I don't really remember a whole lot after my regeneration cut out." says Izuku.

"I hear you just tore through em. That was actually one of the biggest mass arrests in Russia's villain history. So good job with that." says Giran.

"Yeah thanks." says Izuku who couldn't help but wonder if those were his vampiric instincts that helped him out there.

Izuku asked pretty much every vigilante he knew, hell he even asked a couple of heroes. Nobody had a location he hadn't already hit. No private residence. No base of operations. Not even a job they were gonna pull. He just got nothing.

"That's weird aint it?" asks Izuku.

"A little but it seems like they're scared." says Dabi.

"I don't think so. Maybe it's an off day or something. I guess I'll just patrol. It's been a while since I've done that." says Izuku.

Mkay, have fun." says Dabi.

"I'll try." says Izuku.

It was a pretty normal patrol. Except for the fact Izuku was being followed by a panther. He didn't really know what it's deal was. Everytime he looked at it directly it disappeared but he knew it was there. He carried on like it wasn't there, maybe it would leave him alone. So he went about his business. He changed someone's tire, bought a homeless guy like twenty sandwiches, played catch with some kids at a park. Just the fun part of his job. Oh the panther got right behind him, when did that happen?

"Get the hell outta here." says Izuku, "I don't have anything for you to eat. Actually how the hell did you even get here? Go back to the zoo."

"Excuse me?" asks the panther.

"Oh you're a dude. I thought you were just a cat." says Izuku.

"Why would I just be a cat?" asks the cat man.

"..." Izuku doesn't really know how to respond to that.

"Okay, that was a dumb question. I'll admit it. But you're still stupid." says Panther.

"Look, I've seen weirder shit. I've talked to a bat one time." says Izuku.

"Yeah, all vampires can talk to bats." says Panther.

"Are… are you a vampire?" asks Izuku.

"As a matter of fact, I'm the king of the vampires." says the vampire.

"You're the dude that killed Dracula?" asks Izuku.

"That's right." says King.

"You dumb son of a bitch. Alucard killed Dracula and you stabbed him in the back." says Izuku.

"Oh… you caught my bluff." says King.

"Sure did, dummy. Anyways you got a name?" asks Izuku.

"It's Giaguaro." says the vampire.

"That's just jaguar in italian." says Izuku.

"That's because I'm italian." says Giaguaro.

"Yeah, you're also a cunt." says Izuku.

"Scathing." replies Giaguaro.

"I'm well aware." replies Izuku.

"Anyway the point I wanted to get to, would you care to work with me?" asks Giaguaro.

"Like Alucard?" asks Izuku.

"... No not like Alucard. What I want from you is different. If I get what I want I have no reason to kill you." says Giaguaro.

"You couldn't if you tried." says Izuku.

"Couldn't I?" asks Giaguaro.

"Nope, I'd kick yer ass." replies Izuku.

"Before I get to why I want you to work with me, who are you?" asks Giaguaro.

"I'm a vigilante. Most people know me as Ketsueki." says Izuku.

"Not that." says Giaguaro.

"I'm not telling you my actual name." says Izuku.

"I meant, who do you come from?" asks Giaguaro.

"My mother." replies Izuku.

"... I've kept track of all living bloodlines. I don't know where you come from. If you came from one of my subjects they'd have told me, so who do you come from? Actually ... you've only shown up recently. You were turned weren't you?" asks Giaguaro.

So Izuku's pretty sure that Vlad never let anybody know that he turned Ruby. Maybe he should keep this guy away from her.

"Sorry but that's my secret to keep." says Izuku.

"I suppose that's fair. Everybody has their own torch to burn. Like me for example. I saw that vampires were a dying species and I did something about it." says Giaguaro.

"Alucard would've made a fine king. You'd have survived under him." says Izuku.

"I don't just want our people to survive. I want us to thrive. I want us to unify." says Giaguaro.

"That string of murders. The one where each victim had fang marks on their necks. That was you guys huh?" asks Izuku.

"Yup." replies Giaguaro.

"I kinda figured. If I had the time I'd have caught you already." says Izuku.

"Well before you arrest me allow me to explain myself. Excluding you there are nine living vampires. Nine. We are facing extinction. We either need people to join us. Or we need to be stronger. Blood is the way to strength." says Giaguaro.

"What about all those people you killed. They didn't deserve to die. You could have taken what you needed and left the rest." says Izuku.

"Really? I mean they're just humans. It's the natural order of things. The apex predator eats the prey. We spent so long competing for food we tore ourselves apart. We need to work together like a pack of wolves or a pride of lions." says Giaguaro.

"We're not better than them. We're not." says Izuku.

"For thousands of years we kept them in line. We need to restore nature to the way it should be." says Giaguaro.

"Buddy nature changes all the time. They evolved and we didn't; it's as simple as that. They're on top now." says Izuku.

"Yes but we did evolve. Just not exactly in a better way." says Giaguaro.

"So we devolved?" asks Izuku.

"You're quirkless right?" asks Giaguaro.

"See I had a quirk. A panther quirk. When I turned into a vampire my new powers were not as strong as they should have been. But you, you're like one of the old vampires. The only thing that makes me stronger than you is my kingship." says Giaguaro.

"What, like Dracula?" asks Izuku.

"No, but you could be. Come with me. Eat with me. Kill with me. I know how our instincts work. You want to join me. We know you do. Just say yes." says Giaguaro.

"No. Get the fuck outta here." says Izuku.

"You cling onto your humanity too tightly. You're a monster now. I can't force you and I certainly won't kill you. There's too little of us to do something like that." says Giaguaro.

"Well what's stopping me from killing you?" asks Izuku.

"Right now nothing." says Giaguaro.

"So what's your endgame again?" asks Izuku.

"Vampires rule the world. Humans belong to us, they work for us and feed us. It's a pretty simple goal. It's not too hard to wrap your head around." says Giaguaro, "Oh and one guy who I owe a favor to rules with us. He's more monster than human anyway. He might even help us kill All Might. If anybody has the strength for it it's him."

"Well now that I know what you want I think I've made my decision." says Izuku .

"You want to work with us. If you do the humans you choose to hold onto will be treated well. I imagine you have friends." says Giaguaro.

"Actually I've decided that you're a goddamn clown. Also I'm gonna kick your ass and arrest you." says Izuku as he slugs Giaguaro.

Izuku and Giaguaro trade blows for a while. Izuku's bigger and stronger, Giaguaro is more agile and faster. Izuku fights more aggressively and corners Giaguaro and just beats on him. Izuku feels two arms wrap around his waist and he gets suplexed. When Izuku gets up there are two more vampires next to Giaguaro and he can smell another. He thinks she's invisible.

"I know you were hurt pretty bad this morning. I imagine you can't regenerate all that well. I'll be leaving you know. Don't chase us. You can't beat us all. I have to admit you're stronger than I expected. We won't kill you even though you struck out against your king. As I said earlier there really aren't enough of us to do that. But we'll be seeing you, think about what I said won't you?"

"Get the hell outta here before I change my mind." says Izuku.

"You don't need to pretend you have a fighting chance, the odds are stacked against you. It's okay." says Giaguaro.

"Bitch the hell did I just say?" asks Izuku.

Giaguaro could tell Izuku would swing at them if they didn't leave and decided it would be a pretty good time to go.

"We'll be going now." says Giaguaro.

"Damn right." says Izuku.

* * *

**Authors Note**

This chapter was fun to write. This is gonna be the start of the vampire hunter arc. I'm excited to write it out. I'm excited to see what you guys have to say about it. I think I'm gonna bring back Gabriella to help Izuku out. I can have speed Demon fight here because he's not busy with the war on the syndicates. I've got so much planned. Like this is kinda where stuff just starts to go off the chain. I know I've already said this but I want to dive into Vlad a little bit. Some of it I'll do through Vlad when I flashback to what Izuku saw when he died. I wanna use the vampires Izuku's going to fight to show a couple of things about Vlad. Giaguaro is gonna come back and him and Izuku are gonna have a rematch. Like I real fight though not the short thing I did this chapter.

Sometimes I can't help but think of what I'm going to do when the story ends. I've considered just writing a new story. One thing I had bouncing around in my head is a story where Izuku is the illegitimate son of Hawks and Miruko. Neither one of them is ready for a child so they put Izuku into a foster home and he's kind of a street rat type character but things pick up for him when he tries to get into U.A. Either he goes to U.A or he gets scouted by Giran and works for All For One. Something like that could be fun to write when I finish this.

So I'm currently on vacation. I brought my laptop with me so I could work on this. It's nice. I'm in northern California near the coast. It's pretty up here. I'm gonna go hiking and I'm gonna visit national parks. It's gonna be fun. Dude I'm gonna go kayaking. I don't know how to do that but I'm excited because that's cool as hell. My room is in the attic and has a window I can open and stick my head out. I can see a lot of the neighborhood. This feels like something out of Studio Ghibli. This is so cool. The change of setting is giving me mad isnpiration to write more. I'm gonna try to make some real nice chapters before I go home. I'm vibing out to pokemon lofi. This shit is relaxing.

**Rando Fox: **I've seen a couple of stories with this premis. They were either abandoned or finished. There were some getting worked on but that was like one or two of them. I just thought that was something I'd like to read more of so I wrote my own for people to read. I think it's going pretty good so far. We're getting close to sixty chapters. We aren't too far from two hundred thousand words.

**Kahjj: **I'm glad it was hard to put down. I love when I find I story that I just don't want to stop reading. Yeah, man I try to find that balance between between normality and just ape shit violence and sadness. I try not to focus on main events because that just isn't real. Like I get that the story isn't real at all but I try to sprinkle some realism in their at times. I'm glad that the story just flows all nice and easy.

For real man, thanks for writing all that. Like I was super stoked when I saw that there was in entire paragraph in the reviews. I always love to see it. It always feels good to have somebody say that the thing your doing is working out well.


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

So Izuku just died. He got shot four times after his regeneration already left him. He dragged his busted up ass all the way to Ruby's house before dying. When he Woke up he was in hell. He figured he might as well find Vlad for real this time. He did want to get Vlad's side of what happened to him. Whether he deserved it or not. So he took off through the hell city in the direction he remembers Vlad's castle being. So he makes his way over there to have a talk with the count.

It wasn't that bad of a trip. The angry demons were angry but he was stronger than they were so he kicked their ass on his way to the castle and there it is. He knocks on the doors. Which are actually massive. Why does he need doors that big? It's not like he has visitors coming all the way out here.

The door opens and there he is.

"I remember you. What do you want?" asks Count Dracula.

"Uhh," shit this guy is threatening, " I'm Ruby's thrall."

"Oh. Well shit, come on in. I wasn't expecting this." says Vlad.

"Neither was I." says Izuku.

"Come in sit down. I'd love to get to know you." says Vlad.

"Sure." replies Izuku, "Also … do you know that you're doing that?"

"Doing what?" asks Vlad.

"That. You're doing it right now. Everytime you say anything I feel like I'm seconds away from dying. Like I'm shitting bricks here man. You're scary." says Izuku.

" Oh that. Yeah sorry that's just the way I am. It took Ruby some getting used to. Of course her powers were mental so it wasn't too hard for her." says Vlad.

"Alright that makes sense." says Izuku.

"So how long have you been a vampire?" asks Vlad.

"Oh jeez. It feels like I've been this way for years already. Dude I haven't even been a vampire for a year." says Izuku.

"Oh you must have questions. I like to think I'm more qualified than Ruby to answer those questions but I haven't seen her in … five years maybe." says Vlad.

"Yeah I've got a couple of questions." says Izuku.

"Ask away. We should get this out of the way first. Assuming you're going back up." says Vlad.

"Ruby's gonna revive me soon I died on her doorstep." says Izuku.

"In that case send her my regards … and tell her I'm sorry for leaving her like that." says Vlad.

Even that still felt terrifying to Izuku but it felt sad too. Depressing even. Vlad struck him as a very sad man. That's not the right wording. It's worse than that. Vlad struck him as a man who lived his entire life miserable.

"Are we bad people?" asks Izuku.

"The worst. Men are nothing but a miserable little pile of secrets… but were no better. We're miserable little bundles of rage and agony. We kill to survive but we can't live. Although you most likely know that, maybe you don't know how to articulate what you feel but you know it to be true." says Dracula .

"Ruby answered differently but I couldn't help but feel I needed a second opinion." says Izuku.

"Ruby was incredibly lucky to have received a mental power. She isn't bound by the mentality of vampires. She's not like us. I'm grateful I could live to see a truly joyful vampire." says Vlad.

"... me too." says Izuku.

"Might I ask, when was the last time you were joyful? I don't mean happy, I do not mean happy. When was the last time you were joyful?" asks Vlad.

"It's been a while." replies Izuku.

"You weren't joyful even when you were a human?" asks Vlad.

"People wouldn't let me be joyful." says Izuku.

"Humans tend to be cruel." says Dracula.

Izuku just kinda snorts in response.

"I understand the irony isn't lost on either of us but I'm still right." says Vlad.

"Yeah. I guess you are." says Izuku.

"Does Ruby ever mention me?" asks Vlad, it kinda seemed like he'd wanted to ask that for a while.

"She does. She said you saved her when that bomb dropped. You treated her like a daughter. She says you weren't the best person out there but you tried to be better." says Izuku.

"What do you think?" asks Vlad.

"I've talked to a couple people about this. I spoke with Alucard." says Izuku, Vlad perks up at the mention of his son, "Hell I even talked to All For One. I don't really know what to think. Well shit I guess we must be bad people we're down here."

"It's different for vampires. Humans can sin more than us and still get into heaven. We make one or two mistakes and we're down here. We're sinful by nature." says Vlad.

"That's nice to hear actually. Like I know it doesn't sound like it because I'm probably gonna get back here." says Izuku.

"But it's nice because you know you aren't a bad person, right?" asks Vlad.

"Pretty much yeah." says Izuku.

"How has Alucard been? You mentioned speaking with him." says Vlad.

"He was murdered. I spoke with him in heaven." says Izuku.

"I see…" says Vlad.

It's back that feeling of dread just being near Vlad is back. It's stronger than it used to be.

"Do you know who killed him?" asks Vlad.

"It's the current vampire king. I don't know his name or what he looks like though. I do know that he's the guy that got Alucard to k-fight you." says Izuku.

"Mm. I'm sure he'll wind up down here someday. Maybe I'll pay him a visit." says Vlad.

"Do you… are you upset with Alucard for what happened to you?" asks Izuku.

"Not at all. I love my son but when he knew me, I was at my worst. If I had met someone like me I'd have killed them too. I wish I could've reconnected with him but he never wanted to talk to me. He hated me. When we fought I was just about to kill him. I froze. Before I knew it I had a silver rapier digging into my heart. I still remember the look on Alucards face when I died." Vlad clears his throat, it's clear Izuku won't get anything else out of him about that.

"If I see Alucard again, I'll tell him what you wish you could have." says Izuku.

"Thank you." says Vlad.

"It's no trouble." replies Izuku.

"No, but it still means something to me." replies Vlad.

The two of them fall into a comfortable silence for a while, but Izuku still has some questions he needs to ask.

"Hey, how did you get so strong? Like were you just made that way or is it something I could do?" asks Izuku.

"Well I was naturally stronger than most vampires, but a lot of my strength was earned." says Vlad.

"Like earned by working out or is there a faster path?" asks Izuku.

"Earned through killing. Lots of vampires challenged me to combat. Nobody but me knows this but if you can drive a stake through a vampire's heart you can take their power, or at least a watered down version of it." says Vlad.

"Woah." replies Izuku.

"Yeah, I took at least forty different strength enhancers." says Vlad.

"So how does that work?" asks Izuku.

"Silver into a vampire's heart banishes their soul as does a holy blade. Combine the two and you destroy the soul completely. A wooden stake takes the soul from the body but does not force the soul to move on. It leaves the body and can go anywhere but it is bound near the body for a short while. When it's there, breathe deep and suck the soul into your body. It will send the soul on but you keep their power. A vampire's power is linked to their soul. So for quick power that's the way to go." says Vlad.

"Well the only vampire I've met is Ruby and I'm not doing that but that's still interesting to know." says Izuku.

"Well maybe it'll help you someday." says Vlad.

"Maybe, but I don't plan on going out of my way to kill anybody." says Izuku.

"You've never killed anybody?" asks Vlad.

"I've killed a couple of people but I've never planned too. It was all heat of the moment type stuff. I've killed about a dozen people now." says Izuku.

"That's a fairly impressive body count." says Vlad.

"It's nothing to be proud of." replies Izuku.

"What do you do anyway? To kill those people I mean, how did you get in that kind of situation?" asks Vlad.

"I'm a vigilante. I've ended lives to save others so it's not like I change much when I kill. It's just this time the survivor is somebody I know or care about." says Izuku.

"I was a vigilante too when I was alive. Of course I deserved to get locked up more than any of the people I hunted but I got what was coming to me either way. Being stuck down here and all." says Vlad.

"What do you think your body count is?" asks Izuku.

" Directly probably a couple million. Indirectly maybe four or five. I kinda lost it for a while. I tried to make humans go extinct. Then the vampires would die out with nothing to eat. All that would be left was animals." says Vlad.

"Okay … cool, but why? Why would you do that?" asks Izuku.

"The catholic church killed my wife for witchcraft." says Vlad.

"Was she magic?" asks Izuku.

"No she believed in science but this was a long while ago people didn't take kindly to science." says Vlad.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." says Izuku.

"That was a long time ago. I don't need your sorrow." says Vlad.

"It's there either way." says Izuku.

Vlad simply hums in response.

"Hey before you go do wanna spar with me?" asks Vlad, "It's been a while since I fought anybody. I'm sure it'd be good for you too."

"Not really man." says Izuku, "Like you're still scary."

"Oh." replies Vlad.

"Ah fuck it lets go." says Izuku.

"Follow me to the court yard." says Vlad.

Izuku follows him to the courtyard. It was huge. This whole castle is a lot bigger than it looks. When Izuku looks back at Vlad he's holding a broadsword.

"Woah, are you gonna fight with that?" asks Izuku .

"You've got my old axe. It's a fair fight." says Vlad.

"I guess." says Izuku.

"Great, then let's get started." replies Vlad.

The two began to fight. Vlad had a much slower fighting style than Izuku. Despite that Izuku couldn't get a hit in. Everytime Vlad blocked one of his swings it sent vibrations up his arms. Like when a bat hits a ball just a little too close to the grip. The fight honestly didn't last that long the second Vlad went on the offensive he hit the axe right out of Izuku's hand.

"Honestly, I thought you'd be better. Your speed and reflexes were good and all but you don't handle the axe all that well. With a fighting style like yours I thought you'd have it double sided." says Vlad.

"It can get double sided?" asks Izuku.

"... give me the axe." replies Vlad.

When Vlad holds the axe the handle extends and an axe head comes out of both sides.

"Ho-lee shit." says Izuku, "I didn't know it could do that."

"Here take it and try again." says Vlad as he tossed him the axe.

Izuku does what Vlad asked and he comes at him again. This time his attacks are much faster. His weapon compliments his fighting style and he even manages to knick Vlad's cape before getting launched to the other side of the court yard.

"Well that was much better." says Vlad.

"It felt better." says Izuku before looking down at his watch, "Oh shoot. I gotta go soon. Before I go I have one more question to ask you."

"Ask Away." replies Vlad.

"You ever watch hotel Transylvania." says Izuku before disappearing.

* * *

**Authors Note **

Man, it's been a while. Like three maybe four weeks? That's my bad. I fell outta the swing of things as soon as I was getting back into them. I think my problem is that I no longer have any concept of the days of the week. For real though I shoulda had this out earlier. I would have had it out last night but the wifi just stopped working and I said fuck it and went to sleep.

Anyway onto the chapter itself. I finally got to introduce Dracula, like really introduce him. I got to have him hold a conversation with Izuku even though it ended just like the last one. (That hotel transylvania joke is my magnum opus) I even got to do the double sided axe thing I've been thinking about. My inspiration for that is darth maul. I thought it would be a good fit because I've been pushing an all out aggressive fighting style for Izuku and Darth maul is kind of built on anger and aggression.

So what do you guys think about Izuku picking up some new powers from the vampires he's gonna fight? Pretty much just stole the idea from adventure time but it's a cool idea, so I don't regret it. I stated that the powers he gets from stealing them are watered down versions of the powers he steals, my reason for that is just to stop him from being too over powered. I feel like making him OP would take away from the stress in any situation, that would otherwise be tense.

I've been wondering. Should I just abandon the discord. Cause it never really got anywhere to begin with. I sent a message yesterday but I got nothing back. Actually, I'm gonna try again right now. I just checked apparently everybody is offline. I'm gonna use that discord more though. Here is the code.

**/SqvXpA9**

**Frozen Drake: **Thank you for saying that I really appreciate it. I'm glad you decided to comment I really appreciate it. It makes me feel special that I was the first story you bothered to leave a review for. If you're thinking about making a story like this, go for it. I've always wanted to see more vampire Midoriya stories. It's why I decided to do one. I'd be stoked to have another one out there. It's clear to me that you have good taste so I know you'd do a good job.

I'm glad you love it. It feels good to hear. I think world building is important even if it's just little stuff about characters like how Dabi likes spicy food because it's one of the only things he can taste. It's also really fun to come up with and write. I wanted to do something different with Midoriya. I realized that he was gonna be hanging out with villains. Villains need to be confident, people tend to act like the people they spend time with so our timid little Midoriya grew to be brash, reckless, kinda fucky, and very cool. Ruby had an interesting back story to write. The reason I felt that was the right way to handle her back story was because it shows human evil at work. There is a debate whether the bomb should have been dropped or not but I'm not qualified to make that debate. But war is terrible no matter how it's ended. Bomb or no bomb good people die. With the upcoming vampire arc the question is gonna be asked, 'Are vampires worse than people or are people worse than vampires?' I want that to play a role in the conversation.

The humor is my favorite part too. I had this idea where Midoriya calls Aizawa and is just really heartfelt and says nice things and apologizes then goes 'sike you idiot you really though I'd say that shit, ya clown' It's my favorite joke that I've ever thought up for this. Either that or hotel transylvania. I'm glad to hear that I can make people laugh or smile with this. It makes me pretty happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Blue hell fire 666: **hey dude, loving your name by the way, Glad you found it interesting. I wish I could animate some of the fights in the story. It'd be cool to do and I feel it would help my vision come across better. I try to upload weekly but I'm not really succeeding anymore.

That would be pretty nuts, I could see Izuku getting a couple of heroes to fight the vampires with him. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Johnny Specter: **I feel what you're saying but have you ever met an Italian man that wasn't proud of the fact he's Italian. I sure haven't. The weakness thing is just another point of pride. Also it's because I want him to have a strong Italian accent.


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Well it's starting to look like Izuku's gonna have to deal with the vampires and the syndicate now. He'll be busy, but the harder he works now the less he has to worry about later. How would he even begin tracking vampires. They probably move around unlike the syndicate. He wishes he knew a vampire hunter or something like that.

"Hey… Gabe?" says Izuku.

"Who is this?" comes Gabes voice?

"That vampire you chose not to kill. Nice to see ya again Gabe." says Izuku.

"My name's Gabriella." says Gabriella.

"Oh yeah. For some reason in my head you were an overweight dude in his fifties, not a young woman, but here I am just as wrong as usual." says Izuku.

"... I'll choose to pretend you didn't say that, anyway what do you want from me?" asks Gabriella.

"Are you down to help me kill some vampires?" asks Izuku.

"I guess. Vampires are hard to track though." says Gabriella.

"Well how do you track them?" asks Izuku.

"You need the DNA of someone who met them." says Gabriella.

"I'm gonna be honest, that sounds like some real horse shit." says Izuku.

"Look, I don't know how magic works. I'm not a magician. It just works." says Gabriella.

"I mean, all right I guess. Well I met them so I'll stop by the Belmont stronghold later today." says Izuku.

"Yeah, that's a really bad idea." says Gabriella.

"Why?" asks Izuku.

"You're walking into the lion's den buddy." says Gabriella.

"Yall got lions?" asks Izuku.

Gabriella sighs deeply, "It's -"

"A metaphor I know. I'm just messing with you. I'll stop by later, see ya." says Izuku.

"Hey uh, please don't." says Gabriella.

Izuku hangs up. He's gonna do it anyway. A little trip to Kurogir's and he's at the coordinates where he can see Dracula's castle. Ruby told him about where it was. The Belmont stronghold should be near there. Maybe it's that smaller castle off to the side. The one with the Belmont family crest.

"Hello." calls Izuku, "Anybody home."

"State your business." comes a voice from the other side of the gate.

"Ya know, you're allowed to talk like a normal person." says Izuku.

Izuku can hear whoever he's talking to sigh deeply.

"What are you doing all the way out here man. We're in the middle of nowhere." says Izuku.

"Well I was just in the neighborhood. Visiting the old family home. You know I thought I'd check on the neighbors." says Izuku.

"... Oh shit." says whoever was on the other side of that gate.

Izuku hears footsteps getting further away from the gate and closer to the stronghold itself.

He hears the door open, "Guys, we got a problem." He hears the door close.

The next time the door opens there are like twelve sets of footsteps. It's fine Gabriella was probably with them. The gate opens and there are twelve livid vampire hunters glaring at Izuku. Gabriella isn't one of them. Uh oh.

"Howdy." says Izuku.

"What are you doing here?" asks one of them.

"Are you Gabriella's dad?" asks Izuku.

"I am." replies Gabe's dad.

"Could I borrow your daughter?" asks Izuku.

"Come again." replies Gabe's dad.

"I'd rather not I get the feeling I'm not welcome here." says Izuku.

"You actually showed up." comes Gabriella's voice from behind.

"Oh hi Gabe." says Izuku.

"Stop calling me that." says Gabriella.

"Naw, I think it's funny." says Izuku.

"Dad this is…" starts Gabriella, "Izuku Midoriya."

"You know my name?" asks Izuku.

"I recognize you." says Gabriella.

"Oh duh." says Izuku.

"Anyways, Izuku this is my dad Vincent." says Gabriella.

"Nice to meet ya I guess." says Izuku.

"Yeah, I guess." says Vincent, "What are you doing here though?"

"She didn't tell you?" asks Izuku, "I need help hunting a couple of vampires. They're real pieces of shit. Talkin about vampires are so much better than humans. We gotta rule the world again. Like no we're not and no we don't."

"You don't believe in vampiric superiority?" asks Vincent.

"If we're so much better than you then why are there less than twenty of us left?" asks Izuku.

"What do you mean less than twenty?" asks Gabriella.

"You guys don't know? A bunch of them got together and tried to overthrow Vlad. He killed most of them. Alucard killed him. Then Alucard was stabbed in the back by the current vampire king. So basically all of us are dead." says Izuku.

"Oh… okay. That's a lot to take in." says Vincent, "You're not just using us to become the vampire king are you?"

"Buddy I'm killing all of them. I'm gonna be the king of myself and my aunt, and I'm not gonna lord over my aunt just cause I killed a couple of dumb ass vampires." says Izuku.

"You talk about killing like you've done it before." says Vincent.

"He's a vigilante." says Gabriella.

"Oh, he's that one." says Vincent.

"See I've never murdered anybody. I've killed people, but I've never killed anybody." says Izuku.

"Still a killer." says Vincent.

"You really gonna sit there and tell me shooting a rapist twelve times in the chest is anything other than a public service? I'm a lot like you people, I think. We both hunt monsters, it's just the monsters I hunt are a little more some cases a little less." says Izuku.

"Well, I gotta admit. That's a real good point." says Vincent.

"So, will you guys help me hunt them down?" asks Izuku.

"We'll help you find them. Anyone who wants to go with you will. Most people here aren't very trusting of vampires though." says Vincent.

"I'll hunt with you." says Gabriella.

"Thank you." replies Izuku, "I've got a buddy I could bring with us for a little extra man power."

"Sounds good. Follow me and we'll track down your vampire friends." says Gabriella, "Jess, you mind helping us?"

"Naw, I'll find them for you." says Jess.

"You can't do it?" asks Izuku.

"I'm a hunter not a magician." replies Gabriella.

"Spit in this bowl." says Jess.

Izuku complies, "So is she your sister? Your cousin?"

"She's my sister. I've also got three brothers." says Gabriela.

"Damn, y'all got a big ass family." says Izuku.

"What about you?" asks Gabriella.

"For a while it was just me and my mom. I recently met my dad's side of the family. Mostly though I consider the Vigilante's my family. Them and a couple of villains. But they aint that bad." says Izuku.

"Found em." says Jess.

"Where?" asks Izuku.

"Three in New York City. Three in Puerto Rico. One in New Mexico. One in Thailand." says Jess.

"Old Mexico's bad enough. Wait a minute. That doesn't cover all of them." says Izuku.

"We'll have to take something from the ones you kill." says Jess.

"We'll handle that part." says Gabriella.

"Good hunting you two." says Jess as they step out of Jess's magic room.

"We should go after the one in Thailand or New Mexico first." says Gabriella.

"No." says Izuku, "The leader is one of the few that I met. He's stronger than he let on, I think. He's one of the few that's alone. He strikes me as that type of guy. We should go after the New Yorkers. I've got friends down there that can help."

"Alright. I'll trust you. You can think like a vampire." says Gabriella.

"Well I gotta talk some people into helping us. You want me to come pick you up when I'm done or do you want to meet the people we're working with?" asks Izuku.

"If I'm gonna be traveling then I need to pack my bags." says Gabriella.

"Okay. I'll be back soon. I'll text you." says Izuku.

Like an hour-ish later

"Hey Speedy." says Izuku.

"Hey kid." replies Speed Demon.

"Wanna help me kill some vampires?" asks Izuku.

"For real?" asks Speed Demon.

"Yup." replies Izuku.

"I've always wanted to know more about vampires. It won't get me in trouble with the syndicate so sure." replies Speed Demon.

Later that night

"You two let me do the talking. I know the guy that owns these apartments." says Izuku before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" comes Hisashi's voice.

"It's me." replies Izuku.

"Who?" asks Hisashi.

"Your son." replies Izuku.

The door opens.

"Hey pop." says Izuku.

"Hey son." says Hisashi.

"Don't call me that." says Izuku.

That seemed a little tense to Gabriella and Speed Demon.

"You two settle in on the couch." says Izuku, "Pop, let's talk in your room."

Izuku and his dad walk into the master bedroom and Gabriella and Speed Demon sit on the couch.

"So… what's your name?" asks Gabriella.

"They call me speed demon. It's because-" starts Speed Demon.

"Because you have super speed." suggests Gabriella.

"Yup." says Speed Demon, "So what's your name?"

"I'm Gabriella. I'm a vampire hunter. So I've got some experience with what we're gonna be doing." says Gabriella.

"Cool." says Speed Demon.

The two fall into a comfortable silence. They just sit there staring out the window or at their phones for around five minutes.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?" comes Hisashi's voice.

"Um." starts Gabriella.

"THEN FUCKING HELP ME. YOU FEEL SO DAMN BAD, THEN MAKE IT UP TO ME. FUCKING DO SOMETHING." Shouts Izuku.

"Should we do something?" asks Speed Demon.

"YOU CAN'T JUST HOLD THAT OVER MY HEAD FOREVER. I MADE A MISTAKE. I FEEL BAD FOR IT. I STILL CAN'T JUST THROW MY WHOLE CAREER AWAY FOR IT THOUGH." shouts Hisashi.

"Maybe." says Gabriella, "I don't really know the situation."

"YOU MADE A MISTAKE? YOU MADE A FUCKING MISTAKE? YOU HEAR THAT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN? HE MADE A MISTAKE. HISASHI MIDORIYA, THE GREAT HERO DRAGON'S BREATH MADE A MISTAKE WHEN HE LITERALLY FUCKING STABBEDD HIS ONLY CHIlD." Shouts Izuku.

"Okay, let's get in there." says Gabriella.

As soon as she opens the door she's met with both Izuku and Hisashi saying the exact same thing, "GET BACK ON THAT DAMN COUCH."

She happily obliges.

"I thought you were gonna stop that." says Speed Demon.

"You wanna stop it?" asks Gabriella.

"I'll just sit with you." replies Speed Demon.

"IT'S A PUBLIC SERVICE. YOU'RE FIGHTING VILLAINS. LET'S JUST GO GET EM." Shouts Izuku.

"IT'S STILL ILLEGAL FOR ME TO WORK WITH YOU." SHouts Hisashi.

"YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IS ILLEGAL? DRUNKENLY STABBING A FOUR YEAR OLD BOY WITH A BOTTLE OF HOOCH, YOU FUCKING DUMB ASS." Shouts Izuku.

"OH YOU JUST LOVE BRINGING UP THE PAST DON'T YOU? I WAS DRUNK IT WASN'T EVEN MY FAULT." Shouts Hisashi.

"YOU KNEW WHAT YOU DID WHEN YOU SOBERED UP BUT YOU KEPT DRINKING. YOU KEPT GETTING WORSE AND WORSE. YOU SHOULD HAVE QUIT A WHILE BEFORE THEN. AND I LOVE BRINGING UP THE PAST, ARE YOU SHITTING ME? THE SCAR IS STILL THERE IT MIGHT BE THE PAST FOR YOU BUT IT'S STUCK TO ME YOU JACKASS." Shouts Izuku.

"I FUCKED YOUR MOM." Shouts Hisashi.

Gabriella and Speed Demon hear two loud thumps and a burst of flame. This time they both run to the door. When they open it they see Hisahi on the floor with a bloody nose and Izuku with his right sleeve burnt off.

"Okay, you two are done." says Gabriella, "We're leaving."

"Yeah, sure." says Izuku.

"Wait." says Hisashi.

"What?" snaps Izuku.

"Stay the night. We'll find them tomorrow." says Hisashi .

"Thank you. That's all you had to fucking say. Nobody's even gonna know it was you." says Izuku as he and his gang walk out of Hisashi's room.

"You alright man?" asks Speed Demon.

"He didn't burn anything but my jacket." says Izuku.

"That's not what I meant." says Speed Demon.

"... I'm sorry that you had to see that. I didn't expect him to be so difficult. Wasn't expecting him to be drunk either. I can't stand him when he's drunk." says Izuku.

"You've had interactions like this before?" asks Speed Demon.

"Not often… stop prying." says Izuku firmly.

"Sure. Sorry." says Speed Demon.

"Don't apologize." says Izuku, "Gabby you take the guest room there. Speed Demon you take the couch. I'm gonna go sleep on one of the patio chairs out on the terrace. I don't have the energy to deal with these vampires tonight."

* * *

**Authors Note**

This was fun to write. Arguments are always fun for me. This might be my favorite argument so far. Either that or the car ride with Bakugou. I liked the start of the chapter with the Belmonts. It felt funny when I wrote it then when I read it back it wasn't funny at all. I'm gonna stick with my first instincts and hope y'all find that funny and that I'm just insecure.

We're finally getting into the vampire hunter arc. I've had this planned for a while. I'm gonna give Izuku some cool new powers. Some of which are actually useless to him. Others actually help him out a lot. I'm not sure if I should talk about them but for now I'll let them be a surprise. You guys are probably gonna see some of them next chapter anyway.

I haven't done anything with the discord like the clown that I am. I'd say something right now but it's two AM and nobody's here. I'll try tomorrow. Here is the discord code.

**/SqvXpA9**

This part isn't as important but just yesterday I beat super mario sunshine. It was pretty fun. I like mario 64 a lot more to be honest. I watched BNA in one day it was kinda cool. Kinda got some furry vibes from it tbh. It's cool though cuz I liked the show overall. I've also been watching Lupin the 3rd part 2. I already finished part one. So far Jigen is my favorite character. That's pretty much all I've been doing recently but I do plan on playing through mario galaxy and mario galaxy 2.

**Random 65: **Hatsume is super fun to write just cause she's kinda crazy. I'd like to do a little more with her later on. Maybe I could have Izuku work on his car in her workshop or something like that. Vigilante / villain team up was actually my friends idea. I talked with him about my ideas for this and he had some pretty good ideas.

**Frozen Drake: **Thanks for the kind words. I'd like to do a little more with Vlad but I also want a lot of him to just never be mentioned. He isn't willing to say everything, neither is Ruby or Alucard. Izuku won't get much from anybody except for some of the vampires Izuku's going to fight. His axe is gonna start playing a bigger role in a lot of his fights now that it feels comfortable in his hands. I imagine him smacking people with the blunt side to knock them out. For the vampires he's gonna be fighting the objective is to kill them so he won't pull his punches. I'm really loving mental image your giving me. Also thank you for joining the discord. I should have said something but I always forget this has a discord.

**Amadeus Amadeus: **It sure has been a while, and I'm glad to see you back. How've you been?

That hotel transylvania joke is my peak acheivement in life. I'll literally never top that. I wish I could, but I can't.

I personally have always thought of happiness as an emotion, while I think of being joyful as a state of being. You can be a miserable person and still find something to make you briefly happy. Like Toga, Eri, and Dabi make him happy like nothing else can, but when he's not with them he has a harder time being happy. That's why he always finds something to do. If he's not happy or distracted he doesn't like his thoughts. I don't remember if it was you or someone else but I think it was you that said Izuku thinks if you can't run from your problems then you aren't running fast enough. I thought that was the perfect way to write him. He always surrounds himself with people or something to do because he can't handle being alone although he has a better time with it if he's drunk or high. Of course being drunk or high just ads to his problem because now his brain tells him he needs it even when he's with people or doing something.

For the other story idea I imagine him having Miruko's legs and Hawks' wings. I'm not sure about him being able to control all the feathers as I feel that's two much power. I don't know if he'd be a villain or a hero. I haven't though into it that deep. If I did do it I know he would start as a low level criminal commiting petty theft to get by. He'd either meet Giran or Aizawa and that would control where his life goes. Actually he could get to meet both and have to choose between them. I could see the vigilante thing, but if I wrote another story I'd kind of want to take a different route rather than having two vigilante anti hero stories. I'd want a rise to hero or fall to villain.


End file.
